Of Dreams That Are
by Tomas the Betrayer
Summary: In meeting a man who claims she has captured his heart, the sorceress of Titans Tower will come to know many dreams; those belonging to herself, her friends and enemies, and to a menace that threatens to consume them all.
1. Enjoyable

From out of the night sky, Raven floated down to earth and looked carefully about her. Up ahead an ancient wooden wharf extended an intruding finger of land into the depths of the ocean. She took note of the continuous sound of water rolling up against the concrete barrier that divided land from sea. Old lampposts stretched away from her, arching out to cast clear islands of light along the ancient cobblestone path. The solitary Titan scanned the area for occupants of any kind, but to her relief, there were none. She was alone.

Raven caught the tang of sea air and let out her breath, along with any tension. Now she could finally relax. She had not expected to find anyone here, this being a spot two miles out of town, possessing nothing of exceptional interest to commend itself to the public. Nothing, that is, except solitude. Raven had discovered this abandoned place months earlier, and had soon deemed it an ideal spot to go when she needed to get away from her comrades in Titans Tower and any curious inhabitants of their thriving protectorate. Tonight was definitely one of those times. Having friends was wonderful, but it brought certain obligations that being by yourself did not. Especially for someone in her situation. So Raven was taking the night off from company.

Checking about one last time, the sorceress from the free-dimension of Azerath lifted off the ground and floated over the luminous tip of a lamp. She was alone now, but you never know, someone might come along, and up here she was out of any pedestrian's field of view. Closing her eyes, Raven steadied herself, spared one last moment of attention to the ocean's steady song, and...

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath..."

The words slipped from Raven's lips, and the sound of surging waves gradually receded. Her awareness of the world not entirely obliterated, Raven used her occult mantra to focus her mind, enabling her to calmly and objectively deal with her emotions. They swarmed inside her head, seeking an outlet to make their presence felt in the world, but the dedicated young mystic placed herself between her feelings and the crackling, eldritch energy that was her father's legacy. As she had countless times before, Raven mentally divided and relegated her own emotions, ranging from incapacitating panic, to bone-cold sadness, to red destructive hatred. This last she took special care to subdue, and when the final rebellious flicker of herself was sealed away to her satisfaction, the blue-robed spell-caster was free to let her mind go.

Her astral form extended beyond any known planes, allowing her to contemplate herself in a new dimension. Around her, Raven saw without eyes a limitless gulf of calm black water, its placid surface throwing back a mirror reflection of far-flung stars high above her. She was at peace, finally. No distractions to preoccupy her, no worries or fears to upset her. Just calm, and contentment.

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_

She was this place, and it was her.

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_

She felt herself approaching something, a new understanding of some kind.

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_

Without eagerness, but intrigued, she moved _Azerath_ towards it _Metrion_ and _Zi_...

KER-PLOP!

A small green fish leapt from the glassy ebon water and immediately dropped in again.

Raven paused, momentarily taken aback. She searched for any sign of disturbance, but found nothing, not even the suggestion of a ripple to mar the mental ocean. She waited.

Nothing.

No importance, she decided. And so once again, Raven began to focus on her new discovery. Soon she could make out a presence, maybe even an awareness. Was she about to achieve contact with a heretofore unknown phase of existence? What marvelous wonders awaited her? Was it of the ocean, coming from it, the starry sky or...?

KER-PLOP!

A star dropped straight down to hit the water.

Raven involuntarily focused on this occurrence, and in the moment her concentration strayed, the next word of her unconscious chant failed to come out, and she dipped down low. A burning pain suddenly erupted in her calve, and with a hiss, she found herself thrown back abruptly into the physical world. Her bare leg had descended to touch the hot metal of the lamppost, leaving a blossoming red mark.

Raven cursed her incompetence, and then willed herself to enough calm to bring her healing powers to bear. A sparkling blue energy collected about her hands, Azerath's teachings going into effect in her fingers, and Raven clasped them about her sore leg. The energy infused the damaged spot to null the pain, correcting it. As it did so, she thought about her interruptions. What had they meant?

KER-PLOP!

There it was again!

Startled, Raven realized that the sound was originating from somewhere around her. With her injury now healed, she looked about to locate the source. And found it.

Some twenty feet away, a person was walking along the jetty towards the pier. Even from this vantage, Raven could tell that it was a man. As he strolled, the figure would casually bend down to pick a pebble from the ground. He would then send the stone out in a lazy lob over the ocean, to end in an audible KER-PLOP. This was what had disturbed her.

Raven glowered at the retreating form. Of all the rotten luck. Why did some miserable, aimless soul have to choose this night to come out here, to her private spot? She had been on the brink of something major, she was sure of it, and now this! Irritation flared up in her, and as the intruder bent to retrieve another missile, the sullen sorceress absently considered redirecting its course to give him a painful rap on the head. She shivered at the thought. Mustn't resort to violence. Whoever he was, he would probably leave soon. Until then, she would just have to make do.

The man had reached the wharf and was turning along its length. Raven once again drew up her legs, and prepared for meditation. As her spell droned softly out, she cast a furtive glance at her unwanted companion. He had reached the end of the dock and was now leaning out over the railing, apparently lost in the sight of the ocean.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven continued to chant, seeking clarity, but the knowledge of the man's presence still distracted her. As her lips formed the words, she glared darkly at the starlit figure. Still he was just standing there, as if he owned the place. His lack of purpose served to fuel her irrational anger. Raven realized that she was now trying to force herself to meditate instead of letting it come. This would never work, but she kept on stubbornly chanting.

_And he was still just standing there_!!

The hovering spell-caster ground her teeth in frustration.

BLAST IT, WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!!!

And at that, the man climbed up onto the railing.

Raven gaped, and her incantation stuttered to a halt. NO! She hadn't meant _that_!

A chill stole over her.

Was he going to...?!!

Then the figure flung out his arms and fell towards the water.

* * *

He walked aimlessly beside the border of earth and ocean, thinking about nothing. He did this intentionally, until he grew bored. A small rock in his path caught his eye, and on impulse he picked it up. Here, he thought as he chucked it into the water, try a new outlook on existence, courtesy of me. Strolling along, he repeated his altruistic gesture on other inanimate objects. Now if only someone would do the same for me. However, no giant hand descended from the heavens, and as he glanced around, there seemed to be no one else available. Of course, lack of company was what had brought him all the way out here, to a spot that perhaps he alone knew about. How ironic that what we most desire can so swiftly become a regret, he mused. Then he spied the dock.

Well, if nobody was here, perhaps he should just do himself the service. And with that, he marched down towards the wooden construct.

Reaching the end of its length he gazed out across the ocean. It was a clear night, warm, and the moon had already gone below the horizon. Only the stars to accompany him. Good. He wanted no gawkers to watch this moment. So, he thought, I've already decided? Oh, yes, he replied. But still, he took the time to enjoy the view. Then without hesitation, he clambered atop the railing.

Perched on the top rung, the man swayed heavily, catching his balance as he adjusted himself. He looked up at the sky.

"Maybe this time will be different," he mused in his own voice. Yes, maybe he would find himself in Atlantis, or turn into a fish. Maybe he would just sink down forever, with nothing to disturb him. Anything was possible. And with that fact securely in mind, the man spread his arms, closed his eyes and pitched himself forward.

Here I come, he thought.

Nothing.

No water, no splash.

What the...?

Did somebody move the ocean?

Perplexed, the man opened his eyes. No, the ocean was still there, he was looking right at it.

Actually, to be more precise, he was hanging right over it. The man stared. Was this really happening? Was he really...?

The implications of the situation finally hit him.

"I can fly!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"And to think," a cool, throaty voice spoke from above him, "that's only the second-stupidest thing you've thought all day."

Surprised, the man turned his head to find a pair of very shapely legs floating before his face. His brain then registered a little more. There was a body that came with those legs, a petite, curvaceous feminine frame clad in a skintight leotard, possibly blue, with a belt of gold-set red gems draped around the hips. Craning his head around a bit higher, he picked up a fluttering cloak, two hands that seemed to be glowing black, and a pair of large, luminous dark eyes gazing out from the shadowy depths of a broad hood.

How was this happening?

_Wait, what did she just say_?!!

He suddenly remembered his predicament, hanging out over the water, and something occurred to him.

"Ah," the man stammered, fumbling for words. "This...isn't what it looks like." Even to him, it sounded weak. The flying girl stared at him, and he fidgeted.

"How would you know?" she asked pointedly. "I'm the one looking at it." She did not sound happy.

"What I mean is..." the man began, and then trailed off. He looked helplessly down (or rather across) at his feet, and finally noticed something. His clothes were glowing black, just like the girl's hands. Well, that explains that, he thought. But what am I supposed to do now? He wiggled his hands and feet. The action produced no discernible result. Apparently any change in his situation would have to derive from her. Once again he turned his neck at an uncomfortable degree to view his captor's face. "Look, I'm not sure what is going on, but could we possibly continue this on the ground?"

She looked at him, and gave an irritated sigh. The girl then gestured with one hand, and the man found himself floating back towards the dock, where he was quickly righted and placed back on his feet. The ebony aura around his clothes vanished, and he suddenly felt a good deal heavier. That had been rather pleasant, he reflected. Then the strangely clad maiden drifted over to settle in with her back to the ocean, her gaze set on him. The cloak came down to cover her body, leaving only her face and eyes to fill his attention.

For her part, Raven took the time to study the man she had rescued. He had on a set of dark grey pants and a coat. The style looked Oriental, and possibly expensive. His shoes were definitely expensive, Italian leather, and apparently the whole ensemble was comfortable enough to be tailor-made. This last she decided upon because of the man's unusual build. He was tall, maybe 6 ft. 3 in., and he carried himself very straight now that he was back on terra firma. His posture was so erect he almost certainly suffered from lower back pain, and his shoulders were squared resolutely, like he was determined to keep them from slumping. The man seemed in good shape, fairly big, but his arms were a little long, and there were short curly hairs on the backs of his hands. He had a trim black beard, slicked back hair, and deep-set, heavy-lidded dark eyes. He might have been military, Raven could not tell. But enough time had passed without either of them speaking. Her night had been ruined, and this man was going to answer for it.

"So now would you like to explain what was going on?" Raven inquired in a firm tone.

The man gave a small jerk, as if he had been lost in thought. For a moment he just stared blankly at her face, and the magic-user pursed her lips in a grim line. She waited for him to say something, and then it seemed to dawn on the man.

"You see," he began haltingly, "I had ...business in town, and ...I finished it, but afterwards I didn't really feel ...like..." He paused.

"I just wanted to be alone," he concluded. There, that should be enough for her.

The girl's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms. "And?" she prompted dangerously.

The stranger glanced from left to right, as if for help. "And...then you came along," he added.

Raven felt her teeth clench. This was going nowhere. It could be he was in shock, or he was just ignorant. Either way, it didn't look as if she would be getting any cooperation. He did not seem suicidal or depressed. Well, forget it then. She decided it was not really important. And with that, Raven suppressed her justified annoyance and levitated upwards.

"I'm going to be leaving now," she said, speaking slowly so that he was sure to understand. "Whatever choices you make are up to you, and I strongly suggest you think about their consequences. Good night." With that, she floated off inland.

The man stood staring after her. That had been an unusual confrontation. What an interesting girl. Quite a find...

HEY!

_Did she just say 'Good night_?!!'

"Wait!" the man cried, and hurried after her.

Raven halted and looked back. The suicide caught up to her and stopped.

"I just wanted to be alone," he stated again. She arched an eyebrow. "And I came out here because I knew it would be deserted. Anyone who knows about this place could guess that. And if you are here, then you can't have been just waiting around to see if somebody showed up and needed rescuing, so I assume you came here to be alone too."

Raven was mystified as to where this was headed.

"But two people can't be alone together," the man continued, "so if we're both here now, why don't we see what happens next?" He offered up his hand invitingly.

Raven remained perplexed. What was wrong with him? First he's looking to drown himself, and then he's asking her to spend the night with him. He might be a psychopath. He obviously had some kind of mental abnormality. After all, no normal person would ever want to spend time with her. This was definitely an odd character, but did he actually expect her to accompany him? He seemed to just jump from one impulse to another. It was very confusing. She did not sense any hostility from him, but all the same...It was not as if she had much experience around people who wanted her company. What should she do?

The man still stood with his hand outstretched, waiting patiently. He did not try to press her any further. And that was what decided it.

"Fine," the sulky Titan stated brusquely. This night was a wash for peaceful contemplation anyway. And she could leave anytime she wanted. Drifting down, Raven ignored his open hand and settled in beside him. She looked up at him, and the dark man gazed down on her. Everything was quiet now. Even the ocean's tumult had receded. The man crooked a smile at her, and then held out his arm to indicate the path. Raven glanced down it, then back at him. She did not move.

"If I were you," she said in a low voice, "I wouldn't try anything."

The man's face did not change. He just gave a short nod, while still gesturing down the lane. With a final warning glare, Raven turned and strode off, her boots crunching on gravel. Her companion soon joined her, and together they walked beneath the stars.

The way wound around hills dotted with limestone boulders, bearing inland. Trees began to sprout up, forming a sparse forest further on. After a few minutes of walking, neither of them had said a word. At first Raven kept a brisk pace. She remained wary of this strange individual, tensed and ready for action. But after while, with no evidence of danger and nothing but the night-time sounds and smells to occupy her, she began to relax, though still cautious concerning her situation. Her swift, steady pace became more of a stroll, and she took some time to enjoy herself. It was a nice night, after all.

For his part, the stranger was proving less of a burden than she had expected. He had not attempted to strike a up a conversation, pester her with questions, or even offer an explanation for their encounter. Raven had assumed him to be a verbose person, similar to her teammate Beast Boy. But the man seemed content to continue in silence, and for that she was feeling grateful. She realized he had not even asked for her name, and had also failed to supply his own. Not that it mattered. Everyone in this city knew who she was, and he had implied some familiarity with the surroundings, so he was probably a resident. The magic user terminated this line of thinking and once again observed the landscape. The trees had grown more dense around them, though starlight still glimmered faintly overhead. There were no lampposts here, as they were now a fair distance from the coast, and its presence was no longer audible. Nothing of any interest to speak of, so she just walked. And stole an occasional glance at her companion.

The man still had not spoken. His attention went from the stars, to the ground, about the trees, and sometimes at her, though in the last case he would quickly look away if she seemed to notice. Raven frowned to herself. She had not known what to expect from this potential lunatic, but it was certainly not this. Was this really all he had in mind?

Lost in thought, it took Raven a few moments to notice she was walking alone.

The dimensional sorceress whirled about, her powers at the ready. A few feet behind her, the stranger had stopped and was peering off into the forest. He took note of Raven, and gestured off to the side.

"This way," he stated simply. "There's a good spot a little way back." And with that, he moved into the woods. After a moment's hesitation, Raven followed.

The stranger made a lot of noise moving through the undergrowth, so she had no trouble keeping track of him. There did not seem to be a path, and the young mystic had to pay close attention to the ground and any bethorned plant-life looking to adhere to her cloak. But despite this she still noticed when the sounds of her companion's progress diminished, and Raven soon learned why as she stepped out from under the canopy and into a clearing.

The low-growing trees in this area had given way to a bare hill with thick grass, and the quiet man was climbing it. Raven quickly floated up to follow him. She had had her fill of walking. Reaching the summit, the view struck her motionless.

You could see everything at this height, from the ocean in the distance to the lights of town. She must have not noticed that the land was sloping upwards to this rise. The hill was the crest of that slope, the landscape now flowing down towards the endless expanse of water. With the stars out and not a cloud in the sky, Raven had to admit that this was a very beautiful place.

The stranger too was contemplating their surroundings, standing with one hand resting on a large, narrow boulder that crowned the hill. Raven glided over to join him, and the man looked down at her. She returned his gaze steadily, her face betraying nothing. Then he gave the stone a quick pat.

"Here," he said. "You can take the throne. I'll lie on the grass."

Raven looked at his offering. The rock came up to her eye level, which made it about a foot below his head. Its top half was shaped in a smooth S-curve, a natural cradle for a person to lie back on. It was the final touch to complement this perfect locale. However, Raven did not immediately take him up on his suggestion. She had already spent a few hours here, and although the place was enticing with natural beauty, perhaps she should be returning home to get some rest. She was just about to voice her concerns, when the man simply plopped down on the ground and stretched his length in the grass. Pillowing his head in his hands, he stole a peek at her, and then turned his attention to the sky.

Raven watched him lying peacefully there. Then with a shrug, the young Titan levitated up to the top of the boulder and lay down. The contours of the rock matched her dimensions well, her thick cowl made an excellent pillow, and the dark-souled girl felt herself relax on this odd perch. Together they looked up at the midnight-blue heavens bedecked with celestial lights.

The man lay on the soft, damp grass. He felt quite at ease. There were no demands on him, an attractive girl was lying next to him (albeit five feet above him), and he could see the distant lights of the Milky Way. It was most pleasurable. Of a sudden he was taken back to his youth, when he had enjoyed similar easy comforts, without the perils and stress afforded by modern adulthood. He had looked up at the sky a great deal then, wondering who was up there and why. The man remembered searching the night's blackness for familiar references, the circling, unchanging stars whose patterns and stories he had faithfully memorized. Even now, so many years later, he could still recall them clearly. Some of those old comrades were visible here, far from home and with the bright lights of the city dimming their luster.

He lifted a finger and sought out a guiding point, the North Star. His hand moved downward, located one of those eternal star paintings in the sky. "Taulis the Horse," he murmured to himself. Then another. "The Four Stones." They were coming faster now. "Gods' Home. The Circling Wolves."

"What are you doing?" The girl's rich voice came from above. He looked at her in surprise, his arm still raised skyward. She was sitting up and staring down at him questioningly. He must have been speaking out loud, he hadn't noticed. He had not meant to disturb her.

"My apologies. I was just naming the constellations."

Raven continued to eye him. "Those aren't their names," she said flatly.

The stranger looked over her shoulder at the sea of stars. "They were where I grew up."

"Where was that?" Raven asked automatically, and then rebuked herself. She had not intended for this to become a conversation. Who knows where it might lead? But the man's face had grown distant, his lips parted in thought.

"I took the time to figure this out," he mused softly. "It was... in the Caucasus Mountains, somewhere in the region north of Rostov-on-Don."

"In what is now Russia," Raven supplied.

"Yes." The man smiled, pleased. "Yes, have you been there?"

"No," Raven said and looked out across the ocean. "I just read about it." She hoped he would leave it at that. The talk of a homeland gave rise to memories of her own, uncomfortable ones. But the man continued undeterred. He seemed to have found a topic of interest.

"Our society was rather primitive in comparison to this country. But we didn't know that, so what did we care? The community was small, and we did not welcome outsiders. But we did attend some local gatherings on occasion. By the Bol' Shaya Laba River. And every year, we would make a pilgrimage to Mount Elbrus. It's still considered a holy place by the locals, even now."

Raven listened, interested in spite of herself. Not many people she knew could converse fluently on such a topic.

"We worked all summer and spring long," he continued, "and hunted. It was an important tradition, and when the cold came, we would range farther to find game. It wasn't like it is today, with boundary lines everywhere, and people shooting you off for invading their homes. Back then we had a different sense of the word 'home.' It wasn't like a house, it was about the people you trusted, your family. Wherever they were at the time, that was home."

His voice was animated, and he gestured excitedly. Raven found herself mesmerized. These words meant something to her.

"I know what you mean," she whispered softly.

He looked at her with interest. "Oh?"

The young woman drew up her legs and clasped her arms about them. She rested her chin on her knees. "Where I grew up," she began, choosing her words slowly and carefully, "things were never simple. For as long as I can remember, I was treated differently. People were always watching me, like they were afraid I might try something, or I might explode." Raven frowned with bitterness. "Or that something else would. It made me feel bad."

"But when I was with my mother," her voice became more resonant," I didn't feel scared or lonely then. No matter where we went, as long as I was with her, I felt safe. Everywhere she was became home. She carried it with her."

Suddenly Raven realized how much she was revealing to a man she had just met, and quickly stopped talking.

The stranger had sat up during her story. He wore a faint smile.

"It was my mother who taught me the names of the stars," he spoke wistfully. "Sometimes, when I was a child, I couldn't sleep, and I would cry. My father would become angry..." Raven flinched at that, "...so my mother would take me outside and show me the stars. She told me their stories until I fell asleep. It was one of the few kindnesses we were permitted."

Raven watched him again. The man fell silent for a long time. He did not seem so strange and disturbing now. She did not doubt his honesty, and even felt a little ashamed for being so cold to him earlier.

"Why did you leave there?" the sorceress asked.

He did not answer immediately. A few moments slipped by. Then the man stirred, and when his voice came out now, it was grim. "My father was a very important and wealthy figure in our community. He was the one people looked to for leadership, to make the important decisions, and I was supposed to follow in his footsteps. That was what he wanted, what I thought I wanted. I believed that it was my right, that I was the only one who could do it. I was proud, arrogant. A few years after he resigned, when I had proven to everyone what I could do, times got bad. When the cold came it stayed, and did not let up. We became cut off from our natural way of life."

There was a slight hint of spite in his tone, old and worn out. "I took actions that I thought were reasonable. I was a fool. By that time my mother was long dead, and I listened to no one but myself. Unbeknownst to me, dissension was growing. Before I knew it, the other families in the community had turned against me and mine. We were blamed for the hard times, and in a meeting of all the people, we were cast out of our home, sent to find our survival elsewhere. We lost everything."

He paused for a time. He seemed to be weighing his next words with care. "They thought I would die, but I didn't. I carried on. By then it was just my father, myself, and two loyal friends. I tried to lead them to safety, but they would not follow, and so I was left alone. I never knew what became of them, but for myself, I became a wanderer, living aimlessly. I had a lot of time to think, and after a while, I realized that I did not belong there anymore. I was too different, and there was nothing of value to keep me. By the time I finally caught a boat away from that area, it wasn't home anymore. In any sense of the word."

The man finished, and grew silent. His face was not angry though, or sad. He seemed thoughtful. Raven realized she was staring at him. She told herself to look away, but before she could, he turned his eyes upon her. "You?" he asked shortly. "How did you come to be here?"

Raven did not know what to say. There was much she could not tell this man, things she had told no one. But she had to say something. To her amazement, she did not want their talk to end, and she still did not know his name.

"My mother left me," she said simply. "After a while, she couldn't go out as much as she used to, and I stayed with her. I couldn't leave." Raven remembered the feelings of helplessness and pain she had experienced at the time. They were still the worst years of her life. "Her health began to fade, and she never got any better. I tried to help her..." the enchantress looked at her hands, flexing the slender, supple fingers, "...but I could do nothing for this. Others came too, and told me she was beyond anything they could do. I sent them away, and they did not return. I stayed with mother. For the rest of her life, I was always with her. And when she died, I came here." Raven thought about why, and finally said, "Because this had been her home, long before." And that was the truth.

She looked down at her audience. His lips quirked. He lowered his head, and gave a brief chuckle. Raven was immediately offended. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

The rude fellow looked up and grinned. "I just thought to myself," he said brightly, "that you and I should be gardeners." She glowered at him, confused and hostile. "Because," he continued, "we are both very good at _hedging_!"

And at that he laughed, in a loud and carefree way.

Still upset, Raven watched him incredulously. Then, as his laughter continued, she thought about it, and slowly, hesitantly, a tiny smile came to her lips. It did not reach any farther, but it was there, and she could not make it go away.

The man noticed this, and felt strangely pleased to see her smile. For some reason, it made him prouder than anything he had done lately. He was actually enjoying talking to this dark-eyed young woman. He wanted it to keep going.

"So," the man said in a convivial tone, "This place must be your home now."

Raven felt a surge of suspicion, her emotions doing a complete 180. "Why do you say that?"

The man swept out his arms in an all-encompassing gesture. "Like I said before, because you knew about this area, that you could be alone here. Only a local would know that. And..." he continued in a pedantic tone, "...you intended to return here again. That was why you saved a complete stranger from drowning. You could have left me alone, but you didn't want to remember this as the spot where someone had thrown it all away while you stood by watching."

Raven relaxed, her brief concerns forgotten. "You're half-right. I do come here often, but I didn't rescue you just for myself. I would have done it no matter where I was. It's what we do."

"We?" he asked.

"My friends and I," the Titan supplied. She turned her head in the direction of town, where Titans Tower could clearly be seen out in the bay.

"Ah," the man breathed sagely, "so you have friends here."

Raven blinked, surprised. And then her face softened. "Yes, I really do." It was most pleasing to acknowledge. "What about your friends?"

In response, the stranger reclined back on the grass, hands resting on his stomach. "I have none," he said carelessly, and raised a hand to forestall her. "Oh, I know, you see the expensive apparel, the easy nature, you think I must be swimming in people who want to befriend me."

Raven hadn't, but said nothing.

"But I'm serious," he remarked. "I have no friends. I have acquaintances, and people with whom I am friendly, but there is really no one I can trust. I have come far, my dear, farther than my father could ever have hoped to achieve for himself. I am in higher standing now than anyone I left behind in the Caucasus." His voice grew gentle, and slightly self-deprecatory. "But I have never found another home. Not really. I have only myself now. My family is all dead. If you think about it, then in reality, I am my own home. It's just like you said. Everywhere I go, I carry my home."

Raven gave a small "Hm" of understanding. She watched him lying there, seemingly at ease. She knew what it was like, to have no friends. It was not unbearable, but neither was it particularly wonderful. This man seemed resigned to it. "So I found my home," she murmured, "while you lost yours."

The loner inclined his head in agreement. They both grew silent and gazed at one another. She studied him, not really thinking, just looking. And he, for his part, watched her, and his thoughts he did not care to utter. Neither felt uncomfortable under their partner's stare. They both knew a great deal more about each other now.

After a time, the beautiful spell-caster stirred, and her eyes fastened on his.

"Raven," she said.

"Come again?" he asked, sitting up.

"My name," she spoke slowly. "It's Raven."

The man stared at her, a look of surprise on his face. He did not seem to have realized that they had never introduced themselves. He opened his mouth to speak, caught himself, and looked hastily at the ground. He seemed uncertain. And, she realized with concern, a little frightened. Like he did not know what to do. Could he not remember his name? Raven suddenly recalled the circumstances that had led to this conversation. Perhaps there really was something wrong with him. And just then, the man looked up.

Raven watched him closely. He was trembling a little, and he looked nervous. Then he appeared to reach a decision, and all signs of disturbance fled. The man met her eyes squarely. He held himself very still.

"My parents," he said calmly, "named me Kultuq."

Raven cocked her head to one side. "Kultuq," she repeated. He gave a brief nod, then let out his breath. "So now you know," he said in a light, casual manner. He was acting relaxed, but also a bit jangly, like something had just taken the edge off. The curious Titan finally decided to pose a difficult query.

"Kultuq," she asked carefully, "why did you try to kill yourself?"

A grimace crossed his face, and he rubbed his beard briskly. "I wasn't really thinking about dying," he said with a sigh. "I just wanted to see what might happen. Like if I would turn into a minnow." Then he flashed her a big smile. "But I'm glad I didn't."

Raven looked at him, and then leaned back. "So am I."

Kultuq grinned even more broadly. It made for a captivating sight, the alluring enchantress reclining on a bed of gray stone, silhouetted against a backdrop of stars. He would have given a lot for a camera. No, he thought, this moment belongs to me, and no one else. He copied her move, and let out a long sigh. How could he have ever thought of leaving this world?

Raven continued to watch the sky. She was calm now, totally at peace. And all without meditation. She was not having to force down any emotions, they were naturally in check. How had that happened? She could have drifted off to sleep right here. But, she decided, that would be a waste.

"So," Kultuq breathed. "This is what happens next."

"Yes," Raven spoke.

"I'm tempted to fall asleep here," he whispered. "But I doubt any dream could be this good."

Raven spread her hands out and gazed at the stars from between her fingers. "I try not to dream. You can be so helpless in them. And I need to keep things under control."

"You're a true child of man, then," he murmured in a teasing tone.

The hybrid daughter of magic closed her eyes. "Do you really think that?" Her voice quivered, and something about her tone made Kultuq sit up and take notice. What had he said? He hoped he hadn't offended her. It was never easy to know what might hurt someone. Please don't let this be one of those times. His next words could ruin or salvage this moment, he knew.

"Of course," he said at last, and took a deep breath, praying he was right. "There's absolutely nothing else in existence so confused and unsure about itself as we are. That's the only way you can be human, really. Not knowing for certain."

He watched her, his heart pounding.

If I ever said anything right, let it be...

Slowly, Raven rose to a sitting position. Her head was bowed, her cowl cast low over her face. Kultuq knew when to keep quiet. This could be important. He waited.

Raven shifted on her perch, and Kultuq leaned forward intently.

"You know," she spoke at last, though a trifle hesitantly, "that almost makes sense to me." Raven glanced at Kultuq, a questioning look in her eyes. "How did you come up with that?"

The older man grinned, feeling an enormous and unprecedented relief. "Well, don't give it too much thought," he advised. "True wisdom seems less profound and more kitsch the longer you examine it."

A star fell from the sky.

And then, very slowly, Raven of Azerath smiled. An open, honest smile.

"Thank you for talking with me, Kultuq."

The eccentric traveler opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly the shadows under Raven's hood vanished. Lit by an orange light, her face was finally revealed, and Kultuq stared dumbfounded. It was a wonder. Her eyes glowed, her skin was gleaming. Light flashed from a jewel set in her forehead, dark hair swept down to frame her face perfectly. Kultuq's words caught in his throat. This was magic.

Raven squinted and raised a hand to her eyes. Looking up at the horizon, she saw the orange crest of the sun. Morning was here. It took a moment for her to register this. She had talked to this man 'til the sun came up. Now the night was over. She realized with a twinge of disappointment that she should be getting home. Her friends would be rising soon.

The mystic girl slid down off the rock. Kultuq stared entranced at her. Then he scrambled to his feet. They both turned their heads to watch the sunrise, then looked back at one another.

"I have to go," Raven said, almost like an apology. Her face was again half-lost in shadow, but her eyes were free.

"And I," Kultuq affirmed. He brushed the dew from his pants.

The young woman crossed her arms and said in a mock-serious tone, "If I leave you here, are you going to try anything stupid again?"

Kultuq was silent. He shook his head. "No. I have to go to Europe, but I don't think I'll try to swim the Big Pond. I can afford to fly."

Raven nodded. He was telling the truth. They had enjoyed a night together, but now there were lives and responsibilities that needed attention. It was only one night. But it made a difference. "We might never meet again, Kultuq."

He sighed. "Perhaps not. You and I do run in different circles."

"I think you mean 'swim'," she corrected him.

"No, I was right the first time." He winked at her. "Get it?"

Raven gave him her most wintry stare. "Yes. And No."

He shrugged. "Maybe later. Unlike wisdom, jokes can get better with time."

The dark-robed Titan shook her head. "You'd have to live forever to improve that one."

"Then I'll let you know," he shot back.

Raven lifted one foot off the ground, and floated up before him.

"Goodbye, Kultuq. I'm pleased to have saved you."

Kultuq smiled faintly, and raised a hand in parting. "I won't forget it, Raven. May you always have a place to call home."

The mystic inclined her head, and was enveloped in a pitch-black shroud of energy. When it cleared, she was gone.

Kultuq shook his head in wonder. After a few moments, he withdrew his cell phone and called to bring the limo back.

* * *

Raven appeared in her room and sat on the bed. She suddenly gave a yawn, and realized how tired she was. Her jaw was sore, probably from all the unaccustomed talking. She had not expected to be so at peace. Lying back on her mattress, the exhausted superheroine closed her eyes. Maybe another hour before combat training. She could skip breakfast. It might make her a little snarly, but she was feeling good...

The Titan signal on her cloak began beeping, and Raven's eyes came open. She felt groggy. Had she actually been asleep? She groaned. It had not helped.

Someone was pounding on her door. "Yo, Raven!" Beast Boy's voice called. "We gotta get to the zoo! Some mutated animal-rights circus freaks are letting all the attractions out of their cages. Wake up, this sounds like fun!"

So much for that. Raven rose and crossed the room. Snarly might actually make this go easier.

She opened the door. "Then let's go."

* * *

The limo cruised along the freeway towards the airport. Reclining inside, Kultuq absently stroked the leather interior. He was alone again, but his good mood had not evaporated, which was unusual. Briefly he wondered if she had placed a spell on him. It made him laugh. She did not seem like that type of sorceress. Raven was a completely new type of person to him. Maybe one day he might return, and see her again. 'Til then, he hoped she would remember him. If only there were something he could do for Raven, to thank her for what she had given him.

The airport was drawing nearer. Planes were taking off and landing. Even this early in the morning, air traffic was brisk. An El Al Israel flight roared over him into the post-dawn sky. That got him thinking. A new type...yes...

Kultuq picked up the car phone. His faultless memory brought a number to mind, and he dialed. A succession of trace-eluding transfers later, a phone rang in the Middle East. And was answered.

"Good afternoon, Emanuel," Kultuq spoke. "This is your old friend."

A pause. "No, the other one." Then, "Yes, that's right. Now listen, Emanuel, I want to talk to you about your recent breakthrough. " Again, a pause. "If I told you how I knew, it would only upset you more. No more questions. I understand that the government and the breeders are already giving you grief. The way things are going, they might never see the market, and even if they do, you won't get a cent out of it. However, if you already had money of your own to bring to bear in the courts, your options would not be so bleak. Here is my proposal: I want, say, a dozen of your finest results, and I want them shipped to a specific location. I can arrange for their transport out of the country so that no one knows. In return for this, I will pay you $2 million apiece, plus an extra million if you assure they arrive at their destination by the end of the day where I am. That's thirteen hours. And $25 million. Have you got all that?"

Kultuq waited.

"Glad to hear it. When I know they have arrived, I'll send you the number of a Swiss account with your name on it. You'll have the address in 15 minutes. Goodbye, Emanuel. And congratulations."

Kultuq set the phone down. The limo coasted down the runway until it reached his private jet. The gangway was lowered. Kultuq left the car and boarded the plane. Taking his seat, he waited for the flight clearance. While he did so, he replayed the events of last night in his mind. He had plenty of time.

* * *

Streaking along the road, the T-Car carried its five owners home. Raven stared out the window. She was feeling weary, even more so than before. Barely any sleep could do that to you. The other Titans seemed to be riding an adrenaline rush from their latest adventure. The battle with the so-called League of Vertebrate Entrapped Rescuers had lasted all of 10 minutes. However, rounding up the escapees from the city zoo had taken the rest of the day, compounded by the fact that the local news channels had picked up on the story and insisted on trying to interview the Titans while they chased marmosets, rhinos, and even a panda pair around the streets.

Fortunately, the daily ritual of urban workday traffic jams had actually served a benevolent purpose, namely that none of the animals had been hit by a car. With the help of local law enforcement, the retrieval had been conducted as smoothly as possible. The only major injury was a member of L.O.V.E.R. who had lost a hand while attempting to carry a Komodo dragon to freedom. And, of course, sometime tonight Raven was going to show up on several news programs with a 12 ft. python draped lazily around her neck. Beast Boy had enjoyed that a great deal, and had offered her his services if she wanted to repeat the experience. Raven had declined.

As the sun finally began to set, the T-Car completed its tunnel trip beneath the bay to arrive on the rocky island that sported Titans Tower. Cyborg tapped off the engine and applied the parking brake. "Alright, everybody out," he announced matter-of-factly. "Until I can wash off every last trace of yak slobber and hair, my baby is not moving another inch."

"Looks like there was a lot of out-of-species love today," Beast Boy sang cheekily. "I'd stay to help, but I have to get the VCR primed to tape the evening news. On every channel." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Raven.

The Titans stepped out into the sea-cooled dusk air. They made their way up to the main entrance, with Robin still trying to console Starfire.

"Really, Star, you can go and see it again tomorrow, I promise," the Titans' leader spoke in a placating manner. Starfire drifted along beside him with a bereaved expression on her face.

"But I liked the tiny bear of Koala, and it liked me." The alien princess seemed to be fighting back tears. "It reminded me of a small grublup on Cerriak's shadow side that I befriended, especially when it began to eat my hair."

"It's just an hour's drive away," Robin tried to encourage her. "I'll take you there after training tomorrow and you can see it again."

Starfire brightened. "I will be able to hug and pet the tiny sleepy bear again?"

"Sure," Robin insisted. "Well, maybe not hold it. That's not really allowed, today was just a one-time..." Starfire's eyes flooded with tears. "But I'm sure if we talked to the zookeepers..." Robin blurted hurriedly.

"Hey." Beast Boy suddenly stopped. "Did somebody order take-out this morning and forget to cancel it?"

The other Titans looked up to where he was indicating. Raven, who had been lost momentarily in the splendor of the sunset, followed suit. In front of the Tower's colossal main portal, a dark-clad figure was standing.

For a moment Raven's eyes betrayed her. Then she picked out the cheap shoes, heavy belly pooch, and the brown uniform. A man was waiting for them, shifting from one foot to the other and handling carefully a conical shape wrapped in blue tissue paper. The Titans exchanged questioning looks, but finding nothing to explain this situation, they proceeded to approach their visitor.

The superheroes filed to a halt in front of their home. The man gave them a hasty nod of greeting. He smiled clumsily, his eyes darting from one strangely-garbed figure to another. Sweat dripped down his flushed face. He looked as if he had been running. Robin stepped forward.

"Can we...uh... help you?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, well, you see," the man started, his jowls shaking. "I'm from Pan-Mundo Delivery, and, ahh..." A closer examination of his uniform revealed an emblem of a satyr-like figure leaping along and beaming joyfully while clutching a ribbon-bedecked box. "Is there, possibly, someone named Raven who lives here?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to regard their midnight-blue teammate. Raven raised her head a little. "Me," she said in a flat voice.

The delivery man grinned. "Oh, that's just great. Please sign here." He whipped out an electronic pad and pen with one hand and proffered them to her. The other teenagers stared. Raven directed a cold look at this person, and just as he was beginning to quiver, she grasped the offerings and wrote her name. Handing them back, she watched as the man snatched them up and then held out the mysterious bundle.

Raven paused slightly, but took it from him. She waited for an explanation, but the delivery man just beamed at them. He glanced down at the pad for confirmation, and his face took on a bewildered look as his brain tried to puzzle out the word written in one of the several dozen languages of Azerath that Raven knew. Then, with a quick shake of his head, he sidestepped around the silent group and began a stumbling trot down to a small boat anchored off the shore.

Their sweaty guest gone, the Titans turned all their attention on the object in Raven's hands.

"Doesn't look like food," Cyborg hazarded. Starfire inhaled deeply and smiled. "It smells glorious!" she exclaimed in delight. Raven thought so too. The aroma coming from this bundle was completely new to her, and quite impressive.

"We should be careful," Robin warned. "It might be dangerous."

Beast Boy frowned. "Dude, whoever heard of aromatic explosives?"

Raven had to agree, and before another word could be said, she reached up and peeled back the tape-clad cerulean tissue from the cone's top.

What lay inside took her breath away.

Cyborg whistled, and Robin stared. "Are those roses...blue?"

Nestled within the folds of paper were a full dozen unmistakable flowers. The fresh, delicate petals were without a doubt roses, but their coloring was simply amazing. The outer tip of each bloom was a brilliant blue, like the tropical coast. As they descended back to their fount, they turned a rich shade of indigo, even deeper than Raven's cloak. The startled mystic took in this unexpected miracle in total wonder. The others crowded around her.

"I have never seen Earth flowers like these," Starfire mused dreamily.

"That's because they don't exist," Robin exclaimed in confusion. "There are no blue rose breeds, people have been trying for decades, cross-pollination and gene-splicing, but there hasn't been any success. Something about the pH, you get this lemony..." His voice trailed off.

"Are they silk?" Cyborg guessed. "Or painted?"

Raven brought the petals up to her lips. They brushed against her ash-grey skin and mouth. She closed her eyes and breathed in their fragrance. "No," she whispered. "These are real."

"Incredible," Robin muttered. "Is there a card? Who are they from?"

Raven reluctantly broke away from her treasure to examine the wrappings. But there was nothing. No note of any kind.

Beast Boy snickered. "Maybe that snake you let cuddle you wanted a second date." Raven absently resisted launching him into the bay.

"No," she spoke softly as realization dawned. "I know who sent them."

"Who?" Robin asked warily.

Raven stroked the flowers. "Someone I helped last night."

"You went out last night?" the team leader demanded, but this time Raven ignored the question. She floated languidly into the Tower, leaving her perplexed companions behind. They gave up and followed after her. Just one more mystery about Raven. What else was new?

* * *

His eyes closed, Kultuq barely noticed when the plane reached its cruising altitude. Another few hours and he would be halfway across the world. He had not set foot in Portugal for some time, and he was oddly eager to arrive. Yes, this was definitely unusual. Who knew how long this feeling might last? All his previous melancholia was gone, at least for the moment. Nothing but blue skies ahead.

One of his employees, a woman named Ubeca, came out of the back. Having served him effectively for several years, she spoke without waiting for permission. "May I get you anything, sir?"

Kultuq's eyes flicked open and located her. "Whiskey, with ice."

She nodded and moved back to the bar, returning a few moments later with his drink.

Taking it, he waved a hand in dismissal. Ubeca bowed away.

"I'll be aft should you need me, Mr. Savage."

The immortal Kultuq, now known to the world as supervillain Vandal Savage, sipped his drink in pleasure. Just one night, one girl's company, and he felt alive again. Lucky for him.

"Let's see what happens next," he whispered.

_To be continued..._


	2. Choices

With a mindless roar, the earth rent itself around the Teen Titans, a noise so colossal it was almost solid. And the fear it engendered was all too real.

Somewhere behind them, a traitor fought to save the people she had forsworn.

The geo-path Terra had single-handedly brought down her own avowed master, arch-criminal Slade. But in doing so, her reckless attacks had damaged the earth's structure to the point of unleashing a lava-bomb that threatened to swallow the city far above them. It was as if Slade had pronounced his death-curse on the land he had sought to rule. And now, his apprentice was trying to stem that curse, even if it meant following her master's fate.

But however great the danger to their home, the Teen Titans were preoccupied by their own immediate peril. Nearly a mile below the surface, the five heroes struggled through the collapsing tunnels of their enemy's abode. Debris fell to crush them, the ground itself threw them off. Dust filled the air, mixed with a collection of potentially lethal gases. Trapped in darkness, with death held at bay only by their own skills, the brave quintet raced towards the light. The constant small yet fatal threats actually served to aid them, kept their minds from being paralyzed with terror by the enormity of their own desperate situation. No time to ponder; just dodge, run. And live.

Robin hurled himself to one side as flames gouted up before him. For a moment he thought he was on fire, but as he rolled away he found himself unharmed. In the orange glare of the blaze he could finally see the passage's length clearly. And he was alone.

"Hey!" he screamed. "Titans! Where are you?!"

The rock squealed at him. Noise everywhere, but not the sounds he wanted to hear. Desperately Robin reached into his belt's compartments. Staggering on the rumbling floor, he activated his communicator's emergency signal. On it, the Titans' symbol began to beep and flash brightly. He peered back down the way, searching, hope and dread raging in his heart.

Three gleaming points of light answered his prayers, and the young warrior shouted in relief.

Starfire shot down the tunnel, the fear on her face replaced with pure joy as she located Robin up ahead. A shaggy green shape leapt nimbly below her, the polymorphed Beast Boy finding his way unerringly as a mountain goat. He was followed closely by Cyborg, who for all his bulk was managing to keep apace with his teammates. And bringing up the rear was Raven, her telekinetic powers serving to ward her fellows from their collapsing surroundings.

Reassured, Robin waved the Titans onward. "Six hundred meters left!" he shouted. "Let's go!"

Starfire sailed over to his side, the flames reflected in her emerald eyes. There was so much concern in them, Robin realized that she wasn't even afraid for herself. Just for them, her friends. He briefly laid a hand on her arm.

"We're all going to make it. I promise you."

The Tameranian princess touched his face, a light caress. She had no words for this. Now joined by their colleagues, the entire team resumed their determined bid for survival.

Fire and broken tunnel lights served to increasingly illuminate their direction. In no time, the city's guardians reached the end of the tunnel, coming out into a monstrous cavern. Mining equipment and broken robot ninjas marked this as a familiar area, but there were several other exits from this hollow. The sound of Terra's efforts seemed to be diminishing, but whether this was a sign of victory or failure on her part, none could say. Rubble continued to cascade around them, and the oppressive smells were worsening.

As the Titans hesitated uncertainly, Cyborg tapped a console open on his arm, recalling the layout of this lair that he had unconsciously recorded into his memory. So informed, he activated his shoulder search-light and narrowed the beam onto an open hole in the chamber's far wall. The others responded, sprinting in that direction. With life or death still a matter of chance and choice, they blasted, charged, and dodged towards the only option their brains would allow.

Raven floated after her friends, purposefully lagging behind. Her powers stood the best chance of seeing them through this safely. So long as she kept up a rear-guard action, she could defend them from any threats they did not see themselves. She could have tried to teleport them all away from here, but there was so much noise, confusion. The sorceress knew that she was still not yet restored to full control since her fight with Terra. The only thing that kept her from breaking down and shrieking out her terror of being buried in this tomb was, ironically, her fear for her friends. And with all this added on, she couldn't risk it. If she tried to move them, and lost touch with one...

NO! You are not going to fail, she told herself. The Teen Titans would make it out of here, she would protect their lives, even if Terra didn't...

TERRA

Cyborg leapt by Robin into the exit. The Titans' leader made sure his teammates were safely away, then looked back. Only Raven remained, but she had halted. Robin frowned. This was no place for hesitation, they had to stick together. But the noise _was _lessening, he was certain. Perhaps they were safe.

Swift as thought, everything stopped.

No more sound, almost like the earth had sucked in its breath. Robin started in surprise. He looked at Raven.

She was hovering, also motionless. Their eyes met. Robin saw something there, in her face. Like she was about to tell him something. But instead she turned away, looking back behind them. Robin followed suit, scanning the area, alert to any danger. But he could see nothing.

He had just opened his mouth to speak when the scream hit him.

A howl of inhuman intensity erupted from the air itself, bursting with such awesome force that when he heard it, Robin knew only fear. Simple, total fear, like a child trembling before a monster rushing from the closet. He couldn't move! _Heaven help us, what was it??!!_

So fast. It came so fast.

The rear of the cavern seemed to pull away from them for a moment, leading them to doubt their own senses, defying their basic perceptions with this illogical trick. And before they could tell themselves it was impossible...

Everything exploded.

Not just the wall, but the floor, the ceiling, from all sides it burst outwards and raced from the direction they had come, a shockwave of elemental destruction that vaporized the bedrock and swept a wall of wreckage three hundred feet high towards them. It was chaos loud enough to burst their eardrums. It was a true titan, a disaster.

It was their death. Nothing could stand against this.

Raven.

Robin saw her standing before the storm. Seeing its approach, knowing that this would kill them, his primal instincts shattered the paralysis worked by his own imagination. In the split second between self-awareness and self-preservation, the teenager found himself again, and he shouted at his fellow Titan to run, disappear, try to get away.

But she didn't move.

Dwarfed by the lightning immensity of the onslaught, she remained where she was. Robin sprang back into the cavern. He would drag her back, even though there was no hope of evading it, they still had to try...!!

Raven's hands came up, her eyes opened wide, burning with magical force.

_Damn you, Terra, _she swore.

The wave swept towards them, Robin screamed out her name, and Raven struck.

A detonation sounded through the cavern, and Robin was hurled back against the wall. He staggered, fell to his knees. Complete disorientation, like the feeling when you dive into the swell of a wave. Still alive, how...?

Looking up, Robin thought his heart might burst from the sight before him.

The roiling mass of devastation had halted just a few yards away. The falling boulders, the very ground, it was stopped, frozen in place by a black, cold light. Only the dust continued to swirl silently within the magic barrier, like a tornado caught in a bottle.

Raven stood before it all, arms and legs outstretched. She had grabbed it. Everything around them was being held in place, caged by her spirit. Contained, it was almost peaceful. Robin forgot to breathe in his amazement.

It was quick. Fast, the magic aura flickered. The torment raged again, a high shriek in his brain, only for a second, then back into submission. Raven was clearly shaking.

_**Go**_

Robin flinched. It was her voice, intruding in his mind, commanding him. "Raven," Robin whispered, stumbling to his feet. "We... we have to leave."

_**Leave**_ she sighed softly. Then, _**Leave me**_. He didn't even speak his rejection of those terms when it came again. _**I'll live. You won't. Leave me**_

He knew she was right. He was helpless. Standing in front of the swelling force, Robin felt himself reduced to nothing before it. Just a bit of flesh and brain. There wasn't a single thing he could do to stop this. The young hero thought he might weep with shame. He should just run.

As soon as he thought it Robin realized something. That wasn't flight. It was abandonment. He knew what he wanted of himself and it wasn't that. That was how he chose it.

Robin stood firm. "I won't desert you." In the dead quiet his voice was the only sound to be heard. He took a step towards the fatal wall, found the next one came easier. He closed the distance between them and reached out a hand towards Raven. Her head dipped, shoulders scrunched down. The room flashed again briefly, the monster returning and gone. Robin's fingers touched her arm.

_**FOOL!!!**_

She spun about, seized hold of him. Her hood was pitch darkness, but Robin caught a glimpse of raging crimson eyes, before he was flung back, across the cavern, into the tunnel, the entrance tearing apart behind him to seal itself. Raven whipped around to face her enemy, teeth bared. The sound of her own hatred roared in her ears.

"YOU _BITCH_!" she screamed, and dove into it.

It all came at her. The force of the explosion tore around the cavern, and Raven unleashed her power. This time there was no subduing, no quieting in her soul. She attacked it. She tore into it. Spinning about in the howling eddy of frenzied earth, the demon came to the fore. Every rock, each nightmare cloud of dust had Terra's face on it, and she rushed to destroy them. Her power lashed out, smashed the granite, countered every blow that strove wildly to hurt her and her friends. She still had it all trapped here, tied up in a net of magic, she would never let it go. Again and again she hammered at the seismic fury, tearing her fingers through those hated features. It was coming after her. And she _wanted_ it to! _Do it now_!!

The demon burst up over the top of the hurricane. Her back pressed against the ceiling, she saw it below her, coiling, vicious, like a crouched animal preparing to strike. It wanted to kill her! It was going to kill her!! She felt the power born in her body, her soul. _Just let it all out_!!

The galaxy of force and earth screamed so high, a call to battle, and the entire gruesome thing vomited up towards her.

_!!!Die!!!_

"**DIE!!**" her raw throat tore.

The shaft of black magic lashed out of her form, a sword that hurled itself swiftly against the oncoming threat. They met, and the blade cut clean through it!

In that instant, one of them perished.

Raven hit the floor and lay there, shuddering. When she tried to move she couldn't. Everything was quiet. Was it over? Was she dying? Dead? The girl found she didn't want to open her eyes. She wasn't even sure if she could. Her nose was bleeding. She could taste it. Taste. Must be still alive. She reached up to wipe the blood away, then opened her eyes.

It was too dark to see. But there was light. Over there, on that stretch of wall. The light was shining so bright, electrical. Why there? No damage, except for some boulders piled up, blocking the tunnel. The one her friends had escaped through, before she...

Raven's stomach twisted, and she threw up right there.

On her knees, she knelt in horror. Mother help her, what had she become?

A demon.

She had been pure hate, destruction. She had lost control, and fought that thing like she was fighting Terra. She remembered it. Her deranged mind had actually thought it was Terra, and she had...

Raven's eyes opened wide.

She had killed it, thinking it was real.

With a groan, the damaged spell-caster wrapped her arms around her body and sank to one side. Her forehead pressed against the rock, and she sobbed. Whimpering, Raven lay there, telling herself it wasn't true, not wanting to believe that this was something she had felt and done. She had thought she was better than that. She could control herself. But when the time had finally come, when it had seemed like it was either her life or someone else's, she had chosen to kill. She had cut the cord of that thing's existence, destroyed it everywhere.

"Nooo..." Raven moaned. She hadn't really done it. But she had thought she was, and it was a shattering revelation about herself. "A killer," she whispered. "You're a killer." Best she should just die. Couldn't go home to...

A sound came from high above her head. Something came whistling down, and before Raven could think any further a slab of granite smashed into the ground a few feet away. The force of the impact threw her back. Shocked, panting, Raven just stared at it. Then more noises reached her ears, and her gaze swept up.

In the dim illumination of the electric light, Raven watched the ceiling of the catacomb crack and splay downwards. The shockwave had left a vacuum in its wake nearly half a kilometer in diameter. With this area's natural support now ruptured, the weight of earth pressing down from above was shattering the gutted cavern's roof. In moments she would be crushed. Maybe she should be.

Before she could finish that reasoning another spear of stone tore loose directly above her. Cart-wheeling end over end, it spun down, and without thinking, Raven wrenched herself aside. She was hurled away again, only this time she did not land. Though exhausted, Raven called on whatever resources remained to fly. A deluge of rock and earth was descending, and she dodged away from it, too drained even for fear. It was instinct that drove her now.

The exit her friends had taken was blocked, and the desperate mystic knew she had neither the time nor the strength to unclear it. Zipping about uncertainly, she strained to find something else, anything. Half the cavern had been obliterated by the rockwave, but there had been several tunnels leading in here, if she could only locate...

YES! There! One opening revealed itself to her. The shower of rubble was increasing, and without another moment of hesitation Raven flew down her escape route. Total darkness enveloped her. Her flight was erratic, unplanned. She caromed off a wall, went spinning. Keep going, her instincts told her. The destruction was following. Raven was no longer certain which direction she was headed. For all she knew, she might be flying back the way she came.

Suddenly her powers gave out, and she dropped stumbling to the shaky floor. Her feet got their bearing, and she pressed on, one hand on the tunnel wall to guide her. Dimly, she recalled if you are in a labyrinth, you keep one hand on the wall, and follow it. Don't lose touch. Raven began to stagger forward, distractedly taking one turn, then another. Had to keep going. Her pace quickened even as her legs began to ache. She lost touch with the wall, and couldn't regain it. Lost in the dark, the black sorceress raced desperately forward, hands outstretched.

Her fingers jarred harshly against something. Too late to stop, she slammed against it. Then Raven crumpled to the ground, and simply faded away.

* * *

Kultuq came awake.

He did this, he told himself, because he was hungry. And why are you hungry, he asked? Because you did not eat yesterday evening, he replied. Because you were reading, and did not want to stop. Because you had gone to sleep hungry before, and knew you could do it. Because...

The immortal sat up and blew out his breath. Thinking too much. Movement. That was nothing new. Why did he suddenly find it so fascinating? Again with too much thinking. He should talk to a psychiatrist. Of course, he was a licensed psychiatrist, in Germany. Could he talk to himself then? Psychoanalyze himself? If a psychiatrist went crazy, could he cure himself?

Blast! Doing it again.

The troubled soul flopped back down, then stormed up, threw his pillows against the door, and rolled off the bed. He crawled to a chair, dragged it to the window, threw up the curtain, and clambered into it. The world went by outside, faster than usual. He had grown accustomed to the persistent shaking of the Elipsos train, its clamor no longer disturbed him. So then what did disturb him?

Kultuq did what he had been doing a lot of lately. He asked himself why.

Why was he here? He was taking a train to Paris. Why a train? Because he had felt like it. It had been the form of transportation that had most appealed to him at the time. Why Paris? Because he had business there with someone he knew. Why did he have business? Because he was an immortal man trying to take over the world. Why did he want to do this? Why? Want...

What did he want?

Not food. He did not want food, didn't really need it. He wasn't hungry, hadn't felt hunger since the time he had transcended mortality. His stomach had not rumbled at him for tens of thousands of years. Kultuq had awoken from sleep, something else he did not need, because his mind told him to eat something so as to keep up appearances. Living in this world required him to behave in certain manners to avoid being caught. Kultuq was a free man, but Vandal Savage was a wanted criminal. He always had to be wary, circumspect, paranoid, not like when he had spoken to Raven.

Raven...

Kultuq stared out the window. The swift-racing trees, the mountains, houses... They were all going by too fast, they would tear themselves apart, crumble into death and disappear! He lunged for the light switch, savagely flicked it on. Immediately the contents of his cabin appeared in stark unmoving reality. The window became a solid rectangle of night by comparison. It was just him now, in this room. That was all the world, and Kultuq sank back onto his bed, consumed by powerful emotions.

It had been a month since he had left America. Upon arriving in Europe, everything had been in readiness for him. And he had done nothing. None of the carefully orchestrated meetings and inspections he had arranged offered him any appeal. He should have been shocked, but wasn't. He felt good. Light as a feather, humming-a-merry-tune good. It had been splendid, while it lasted. Because after a while, he started to wonder why nothing seemed to interest him. Every time he was presented with another clandestine meeting or informed of a valuable opportunity, Kultuq had dawdled. Gone for a walk. Read a magazine. Pointless things. Like a man looking to put off some task he did not want to do.

He had not asked himself for a reason. He had just stubbornly waited until the date to leave for his arrangement in Paris came. Then he hopped aboard the train and left. Just because it was something to do. For over three weeks, for all intents and purposes, Vandal Savage had ceased to exist.

Since that night with Raven, he had remembered what it was like to simply be Kultuq. He had talked to her easily. He had been cautious concerning his past, he admitted, but not out of fear for himself. It was because he did not want her to leave. He had enjoyed her company. She was interesting, and unique. And she seemed to value something about him as well. He had forgotten anyone could appreciate him outside of the advantages he could offer them. He had even told her his given name. Nothing alive knew that. Kultuq asked himself again: Why? Because he, Kultuq, had no need to hide?

No.

He had thought about it then, and Kultuq had decided that he did not want to hear Raven speak the gross cognomen of Vandal Savage. It was a name she might already know and despise, even if she did not seem to have recognized him. Kultuq groaned and bit his fist. What had he been thinking when he thought up that ridiculous pseudonym? It had seemed clever at the time, but now it left a bad taste in his mouth. Pity he could not go back in time and warn himself. The undying human rolled face down on the bed and lay still.

What was he trying to decide here? Give up Vandal Savage? Throw away 7,000 years of planning, study, hard work and exploration? He knew why he had chosen this path, it still made perfect sense, even now. But he had been considering discarding this course before, because the obstacles in his way seemed to be mounting, not receding. He had actually decided to clean house and disappear for a few centuries when Raven appeared. She thought she had saved his life. That was one thing he was never in danger of losing. But she had kindled a spark in his mind, his soul. For the last couple of weeks Kultuq had felt dynamic and active again, even while accomplishing nothing of any significance.

Can I just live like this, he thought? Let the world and its people go their own course? Without Vandal Savage?

Kultuq looked up at the wall over his bed. The bell to ring for service was there, a tiny plastic button. Vandal Savage required food. Kultuq did not.

Press the button. Or not.

Kultuq thought about why he had decided to rule the world. What he could do for it. All the things that made him want to do it. He raised his hand to make the call.

He remembered how Raven looked when she had smiled at him. Vandal Savage could never make her do that. Kultuq hesitated.

She would leave him eventually. She would die. Someone in this wretched world might even kill her. That was the world they lived in.

Vandal Savage pushed the button.

He was _not_ crying.

* * *

It was so quiet. Raven could hear her own heartbeat and breathing. Through her eyelids she discerned a light. She must have left it on while reading. Wasteful. She really should turn it off, but it hurt to move. Why would it hurt? What had she been doing?

Raven decided to open her eyes. Where was she? She sat up.

Something went wrong.

As her vision began to focus, Raven suddenly felt her heart rate increase. To her confusion, her body began to grow unnaturally hot, and she collapsed back to the ground. Trembling, eyes wide with fear, the mystic lay helpless. What was happening?! Her vision was interrupted by flashes of light. Without warning, pain like white hot needles flared between her eyes, pushing into her sinuses. She clenched her teeth. _Pain pain pain please stop go away it can't go on forever can it_?

It didn't.

The fire died out, leaving a lingering aftershock. Her pulse slowed, body temperature cooling. Raven realized she was not going to die, and she was sick with gratitude. Her body was slick with sweat, gleaming in the light.

Light? It came to her. She was...

Raven sat up again, warily. Nothing happened. She was sitting on the floor of a tunnel. The coarse rock rubbed against her fingers. Lying off to one side was a glowing red stick that lit this subterranean passage faintly. And right before her was a large, smooth sheet of metal. Groggily Raven reached out and clasped the lightstick. She raised it a little higher, and the phosphorescent glow revealed a machine of some kind. Cylindrically shaped and about seven feet tall, the device took up most of the tunnel. It had heavy tank treads on its sides, the plates festooned with spikes and...

A metallic clank came from within the construct.

Raven's breath stopped. She heard a rustling sound now. Someone was inside this thing.

She was not alone.

Raven got on her hands and knees. She crawled softly over to the machine. Along its length, a hatch was open. The young woman got to her feet, let the light reveal what it could. Inside the cylinder, a figure crouched before an open compartment. Its back was to her. Raven saw it raise something to its face. She heard a faint click, and carefully brought the light up.

The figure's head rose. Its shadow was now visible on the wall before it.

"Raven."

No.

Impossible.

"I'm glad you've decided to join me."

It was his voice. Unmistakably smooth, controlled...

And cold as ice dripping down her back.

He rose, turned to face her. Until the very last moment she prayed it wouldn't be him.

To no avail.

It was Slade.

Raven dropped the lightstick. The powerful sorceress took a few steps back, raising her hands before her. Black magic encased her wrists, ready to lash out and crucify this maniac to the wall if need be. She tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. A threat was standing just ten feet away from her. Why talk? Just kill it, her blood whispered at her. He tried to kill you. No, Terra did that. Before, then. Don't think! Just DO IT!!

Raven shivered. "No," she whispered finally.

They both stood watching one another. Neither made a move.

"Come out of there," Raven commanded. "Slowly."

Behind his mask, Slade's single eye gleamed in the light. A cold glow, hypnotic and deadly. His featureless, bilateral helm suddenly reminded Raven of an Oriental demon mask, a face designed to terrify and intimidate all who came before it. It was the unreadable mantle of a hooded executioner, raising the blade to chop off your head and lift it up by the hair for all to see. Here stood death.

Slade brought one foot forward, his boot making a hard clank on the metal floor. Raven saw that despite being undeniably alive, the villain had not escaped his confrontation with Terra unscathed. Pieces of his armor were missing, and fresh bandages were visible under his bodysuit. The price he paid for his wickedness. It did not suit the crime.

The criminal's heavy form filled the opening. He ducked beneath the arch. Raven tensed in preparation of an attack. Slade paused.

He stared at her. She did not quail before him. He continued to watch her intensely.

Then his eye widened.

A pain hit Raven like a blow to her stomach. With a cry, she fell back against the wall. Her body was boiling with heat again. Eyes closed, she slid down the rock. Her sense of equilibrium was fluctuating. Raven 's heart palpitated wildly in her chest. She was sick somehow, and before her Slade was...

Raven's eyes opened wide. Though her vision danced all around her, yet she could see that her enemy had not taken advantage of her state. He stood at ease, completely calm. As if he had total certainty regarding the situation. He was in control.

The catastrophic change in her body seemed to be subsiding. Raven did not wait to be sure before she spoke. "What did you do to me?"

In response, Slade raised a hand and waved it idly in the air. "Nothing I haven't done before," he replied. "You can set your mind at ease. I merely guaranteed your cooperation."

The sorceress forced herself back up again. Her heart was beating fast now but not out of fear. "You are seconds away from experiencing new territories of pain yourself," she bit out. "So talk!"

Her foe leaned against the side of his machine and crossed his arms. "You're not at your best, Raven. I can only assume that's why you haven't figured it out yourself." With that, Slade bent and retrieved the lightstick. He then took a few steps further down the tunnel, and Raven noticed something that had escaped her attention earlier. Illuminated by Slade, the purpose of this device became clearer.

At the front of the armor-plated worm was a huge, heavy bladed drill, the kind that could chew through solid rock. Slade had used this type of weapon before. But this one's potency was diminished by its current condition. A slag-tide of black, steaming rock, which Raven assumed had once been lava, had spilled over the tunneler from one wall. The magma had seeped into the tank treads and fused them together upon cooling. While relatively undamaged, Slade's escape device, for clearly that was what it was, had also just as clearly lost its functionality. Raven glanced back down the tunnel's length. "You're trapped down here."

Slade turned around. "Indeed. We are."

"And you've poisoned me..." Hidden beneath her cloak, Raven 's fingers began to sparkle."...in the pitiful hope of forcing me to save your life." She pressed her hands against her stomach.

"Isn't that what you do?" Slade remarked. He turned to examine his creation again. "And Raven..."

Suddenly liquid heat shot through her veins. Her ears were filled with a high-pitched continual squeal, and Raven lost her balance, crashing to the floor.

"You should know by now that I do not plan to lose."

From the corner of one eye, Slade took in the girl huddled on the floor in agony, then moved back into the borer to continue replacing his uniform. "While my tactic is admittedly unoriginal, the venom in your system is anything but. A complex molecular strain, my own design. Specifically engineered and border-line alive, enhanced by occult means to harbor a fixed sense of purpose. Once activated, it will destroy its host slowly, but effectively. And it will resist, to your death, any attempts to expunge it, whether natural or otherwise." He was lecturing, coldly delineating her torment as if he were teaching a class.

"So now, my dear. Do you find yourself more amicable towards my rescue?"

Silence. He continued his rejuvenation.

"You have..." her voice rasped out from behind, "...a cure?"

Slade slid on a gauntlet and smiled to himself. "Assuredly."

"Then what's to keep me from snapping your limbs and searching you until I find it?"

"A great deal," Slade replied coolly. "Not the least of which is that I carry a number of unusual or lethal serums on my person. I wouldn't recommend you trying them at random. And, so you know, there is only enough antidote for one of us."

Raven looked up at him. Her gaze was cold and accusing. "You're lying."

"While you are dying," Slade whispered. He finished and turned back around. "Morality or life. I really don't see why the choice would be so difficult."

The solitary Titan regained her feet and stood before the looming menace. She had no doubt that he had poisoned her. Whether or not he had a cure was uncertain, but one thing was sure: Slade would never give it to her willingly. She would have to get it on her own. Raven finally noticed that her communicator was missing. No doubt her locator was deactivated also. There would be no viable rescue. This time it was just her and Slade. She considered this. Robin had been in a similar situation, only then it was herself and her friends whom the criminal had infected. Their leader had managed to out-maneuver Slade, using a risky yet effective form of persuasion. He had threatened to destroy something the other man valued. That something was himself. Now Raven had to think of a strategy that would wrest just a little control away from this sadist.

"I am ready to leave here," Slade purred out in a satisfied tone.

Raven remained silent before him, eyes downcast. She drew a deep breath. Then, without sparing him a glance, she reached out and rested her palm against the rock wall. "Try to be patient," she said, letting her flesh press into the bedrock. "It'll take me a few hours to tunnel my way up to the surface."

In a flash Slade leapt through the door and closed the distance between them in one stride. Raven realized she had never been so near to him. There was danger in his presence, but when he spoke his voice was soft, almost chiding. "Are you playing a game with me, Raven? Because I am more than familiar with your capabilities."

The grim spellweaver kept her eyes locked firmly downward. "I wouldn't recommend you relying on my ability to teleport. With the condition I'm in, your poison working its magic, and the none-too-subtle emotions I feel for you, I guarantee you would not end up where you intended. I would probably just send you to hell." Now Raven met her opponent's eye squarely. "However much you belong there, I do not intend to follow you. We go a safer path, or you resign yourself to dying."

Slade suddenly leaned in close, bringing the lightsick up to Raven's face. Seconds ticked by, and she resisted a strong impulse to shrink away from this man. She had set her resolve. He would just have to live with that.

Whatever Slade saw in her visage, it seemed to convince him. He stretched out his hand over her shoulder and laid it flat against the wall next to hers. "You may proceed," he acknowledged. "I will let you know when time is running short for you."

"For both of us," Raven affirmed, keeping her voice from trembling. Then she turned to face the stone. That was it. Now she had options. The more time they spent in this mutual stand-off, the more chances she could determine the location or existence of the antidote. Should it prove impossible, she could translate herself away and leave him to die alone. Raven, at least, would die with her friends. And so...

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

A disc of swirling solid night spread from her hands, ripping apart the rock at its basic components. Raven moved forward. And Slade followed.

* * *

Now, this was a dream. That was because he knew where he was going, and he knew that he would get there. The catch was, he wasn't anywhere right now. So that could only mean that he was already where he needed to be.

Walking up the hill. He was not wearing any shoes. When he crested the rise, he would see her. Yes, there she was. In the wrong place. So he crested the rise again. That was right. The sky was purple, orange, and cloudy. Wrong. No clouds, there hadn't been any clouds. He remembered that. But she was still waiting on the rock, standing on it, it was much smaller than it should be so now she was as tall as him. He was careful not to step on the roses he was carrying as he walked over to her.

Her cloak was blue for sure. Her back was to him, and her hood was down. He had never seen her with her hood down. This was the first (second?) time. He would look at her face under the stars half the stars the rest of the sky was sunset rising.

He began to walk around her. It was a rule. He had to see her face. But she was turning as he walked, always keeping her features averted. He kept walking. He was starting to despair. He could not start until he saw her eyes. He could start over, but he was afraid that when he crested the hill she might not be there. Had he said something wrong?

He stopped walking, but his feet were still moving. And then he realized what the problem was. She was not moving to confound him. He was standing still, and it was the world that was turning. The world was turning, she was turning with it, and he was standing still. He was always that way. He couldn't help it. He wished he could tell her to stop moving, to come with him. But he couldn't say that. He stared at the ground sliding beneath his planted feet. The roses in his hands were fresh, but the ones falling from the sky were dying. So would she. It was all moving and leaving him behind alone. He looked up at her. The hood was back. If he didn't do something soon he would lose her. Think, man, think!

She taught you to think. So he thought.

Everything was turning around him, sky and trees, sun rising and setting, no ocean this time, just trees and fields. But her back was turned to him.

If it was all moving, and he was standing still, they why could he not see her face? She should have turned by now unless...

Unless she was like him too.

Of course, they were both standing still.

That was it. Neither of them was moving, which was why she was waiting here and he couldn't see her face. It was because she didn't know he was there because her back was turned. He had to tell her, and there was one thing he could say because he had been honest about his own.

"Raven."

It came out in a whisper. She didn't hear it. So he cleared his throat and tried a little louder. "RAVEN."

She turned and saw him. Raven smiled.

She dropped her hood, stepped forward and kissed him.

He woke up.

Kultuq remembered the dream. Even with the noise of the city now so loud outside he knew that he had been dreaming about her. The spell-casting girl hero Raven. Teen Titan. She was just like him. A relief.

And she had kissed him!

He had felt it in a dream, and it felt great. Kultuq had never actually felt anything in a dream. But his mouth still registered the imprint of her lips. He had made the right conclusion, in his dream. Merciful gods, he was happy! This was the emotion called HAPPY!! He let out an astonished laugh. So this is what happiness feels like, it was fanTASTIC!!!

She kissed me, he thought again, and rolled over on his side.

Kultuq smiled. Raven had kissed him. In a dream. He kept thinking about it until he was ready to get up. The feeling you get when you're ready. You don't need to invent excuses. He was ready to go where he needed to go and that was...

Kultuq caught sight of the clock. Six fifteen A.M. Today he was supposed to go to a lunch meeting with the young heiress to the Madame. To elicit her cooperation in the business angle of his latest endeavor. He wanted their support. Rather, Vandal Savage did. He felt dazed. What had been so important about this? He wanted to stay happy. He had never been happy. Would this meeting make him so?

He had to go. He had already decided on the train to remain Vandal Savage. Why? Because he wanted to rule the world, or because of Raven? She could not stay with him forever. Better to have the world for all eternity than a love that lasted only a few dec...

...........

...(love)...?

* * *

For Raven, it was the easiest thing in the world to destroy. You just take hold of something, let it know how to break and it will. Anger helped that because then she could encourage it to destroy itself. But she knew that when she was angry, she tended not to differentiate between what to rend and what not to. She couldn't let her emotions do this for her, otherwise everything around her might be wiped out. Including Slade. And she couldn't...no, she wouldn't do that.

The determined heroine was vaporizing the rock ahead of her, shearing through stone at an acute angle, with Slade right behind. He kept her in the nimbus of his lightstick, and remained in close proximity. Dangerously close. Although, Raven considered, as far as Slade was concerned, there was no such thing as minimal safe distance. Not while he was alive. And it was beginning to seem as if he always would be.

The pain in her body was growing more constant as she worked. She was being turned off, system by system, from the inside. Her telekinesis worked by transmitting a portion of her own soul into the objects around her. So Raven had to disassociate herself from her raw, sick body, retain her calm, continue to work relentlessly, and not listen to her own emotions that were telling her to turn around and blast this man to meaty bits.

All of this, and she still had to figure out a way to beat him.

As a citizen of Azerath, Raven had received training in dividing herself from body and soul, and dividing her thoughts was much easier. If you let yourself, you really could be in even more than two places at once. Part of her made progress on the excavation, another kept her feelings in check. Other sides dealt with her body, kept watch on Slade, and lastly, the dust-gray avenger planned her escape.

She could immobilize Slade physically, reach back and lock him tight in that combat gear of his. Doing so would also have the added benefit of incorporating her spirit and awareness into every artifact on his body. This would enable her to analyze each item's purpose and determine if the curative serum was present. A good plan. However, supposing it wasn't as simple as that? Slade was devious. If the antidote did exist as he claimed, it might not be kept in a bottle. It could be a word, one that only having Slade speak would prove effective. Also, if the drug was hidden inside his body, say in a false tooth, then Raven couldn't reach it. Her human-anchored spirit could not penetrate the living flesh of another soul. Raven shuddered. It might even be his blood. To get to it, she might have to kill him.

Time passed by, each minute of hesitation an opportunity lost.

Raven's stomach churned as the memory of her behavior only an hour ago resurfaced. She almost stopped moving forward, almost stopped thinking and started feeling, almost turned on her captor and...

Don't make the same mistake twice.

The conflicted girl pushed apart the cold earth, telling it to give way before her. She was shivering dreadfully, and the bad air of this tomb felt like a knife-blade down her throat every time she breathed in. She thought she tasted blood, but if she used her magic to verify it the poison might sense it and increase its death-rate. Raven's legs trembled with exhaustion from the warfare inside her. She was hurting, and no one could help her. The ground was shaking from her efforts. Noise surged in her ears, she felt so cold. She couldn't stop. Couldn't make up her mind for sure, to die or live, kill or be killed, someone spoke her name but she didn't care. There was still a long way to go and she heard her name shouted but she was Raven and she was afraid to ki...

Suddenly the resistance in front of her vanished. Raven stepped out into nothingness. Before she even realized that she was falling, an arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her back.

It was a river. An underground waterway, surging beneath the city. With all that was going on, the sound of its course had not even registered with her. She had tunneled right out over it. But that was not important. Because as Raven's body made contact with Slade's, she caught his thoughts, and he was thinking about drowning her.

Raven frantically tore herself from Slade's grasp. She whipped around and stood in the opening she had made, back to the current, hands gripping the wall for support. Her breath gasped in quick horror. It had been brief, but totally vivid. He had been on top of her, pushing her head into the water, disregarding her ineffectual blows as she grew weaker, body heaving for air under him, pulse fluttering between his thumbs, finally lying still, the satisfaction of her murder.

_Murderer!!_

Raven's shock was overpowering her. _Kill him! Kill him now, before he kills me, how could anyone like that be allowed to live it's sick and vile wrong..._

"You almost died, Raven," Slade intoned in a tombstone-cold voice.

She started at the human sound coming from this thing. The young mage was totally unnerved, couldn't make a decision because there were too many contradictory impulses. Raven was caught by warring states of choice.

Slade's head came up. He never seemed to blink. The arch-villain examined the way before them. "The other side is only thirty feet across. I recommend you take us there now."

He was talking to her like she was still alive, but he saw her as dead. Was that how Slade thought? Was everyone just another potential victim, their execution only temporarily delayed? There was too much going on. If she actually made a decision now, in this state, she might not be able to live with herself. Raven did the easiest thing she could. She knelt by the lip of the tunnel. Water churned beneath her in a loud torrent. The conflict of her emotions bestowed on her a fragile sort of calm.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." She could do this in her sleep. A black energy disc formed under her hands and expanded outward until it was large enough to accommodate them both. Raven stepped wearily onto it, followed without hesitation by Slade. Carried on her magic, she levitated them across the river slowly, oh so slowly.

Halfway across. Drop him in.

Almost there. Let him drown.

Touching the wall now, you're missing your _chance_!

Raven shoved against the stone, destroying a huge swath of it in a rush. She pushed blindly forward, no longer trying to go up just trying to get away, forward, right, left, she had to get away!

Everyone had limits. The drained Titan collapsed to the ground. The parts of her that were not numb were in torment. Her head was spinning, it was killing her. All she could do was breathe and wait for it to end.

She felt Slade's presence come up behind her. At first he said nothing. Then...

"You're of no use to me if you wear yourself out. Rest for a time." She heard him take a seat.

"I'll tell you when to begin again."

Everything was starting to die down. Rest. Gather your strength. But don't sleep. Don't let yourself go around this man.

If you didn't wake up dead, then he would be.

* * *

One thing you can count on is for women, from any level of society, to keep you waiting. Of course, the upper crust referred to this as being "fashionably late." A self-serving statement, but for now, Kultuq was relieved by it. The more time he had to himself the better.

He had arrived at his rendezvous precisely on time. Upon being escorted to his table, he had ordered a Dom Perignon which was now chilling unopened beside him. On impulse he popped the top and smelled the bouquet. The aroma was enticing, but like most wines that Kultuq knew of, it probably smelled better than it tasted. Everything was better in your imagination. And that explained why he had used the word 'love.'

From his position on the balcony, he heard a flurry of activity downstairs, the paparazzi and staff reacting with mutual frenzy to the arrival of someone of exceptional prominence. For his part, Kultuq had used a back entrance and a simple disguise. The formal apparel had been waiting in the owner's office. His entry into the restaurant proper had not gone unnoticed, but it had created no particular stir among the assembled diners. No surprise, the clientele here being a jaded, self-important lot, convinced that nothing outside their own personal considerations regarding money or society could have any significance.

And besides, it was common knowledge that world domination was out this year.

The young woman who entered the dining area had no interest in what was commonly known. She was dressed in an ensemble of black, white, and turquoise. A bulbous head ornament sported a long tail that wrapped around one arm to anchor at a bracelet on her wrist. Kultuq thought it made her look like she was being devoured head-first by a flashy python. The low-cut skirt showed off her long legs to anyone who happened to be in the area. The lady moved deliberately towards his balcony, giving only one desultory glance to the lone socialite among many whose well-used greeting was worth a response. Kultuq found himself staring entranced at a spot on the floor two feet away that was soon filled by the woman's shoes. It took an effort to wrench his gaze up and rise to take her fingers.

"Le Petit Madame," Vandal Savage greeted her cordially.

"Vandal," the girl lilted. "Such a thrill to see you again."

Did she really mean it, Kultuq thought? Ah, it didn't matter.

Vandal brought her hand up to his lips, but at the last moment he pressed it to his forehead. The action seemed to startle her, but not offend. Indeed, she seemed almost pleased at the unfamiliar style of introduction.

Kultuq did not care. He was still recalling the event from his dream, and did not want to spoil it.

Le Petit Madame, whose real name, he now recalled, was Sophie (or Soufflé as had been her childhood nickname) took a seat opposite him. Strategy there, she had avoided either chair beside him, preserving some measure of distance. Upsetting any preconceived notions of familiarity. Almost on cue, she smiled, and Vandal had to admit it was a good trick. Perfect shaping of the lips, the right lift to the cheeks, eyes opened just wide enough; all masterfully calculated to appear open and joyful, disarming the prey with its own satisfaction upon seeing it. Make the target feel good about itself. One of the oldest rules. No surprise. The line of the Madame was, after all, founded by a whore.

Sophie's face was done up in the style of the cinema stars. Her skin was covered by layers of artfully blended makeup, simulating a tone and glow that did not exist outside of entertainment elite. The eyebrows were solid and sharply delineated, thin lines without a single individual hair out of place. Perfect. Nothing at all original about it, just perfect. She looked exactly like a million other women Kultuq had seen in the last century alone.

Vandal forced these thoughts from his head. This was business. She could look like a warthog for all the difference it made, he only wanted her cooperation.

"I envy the way you moved through there," he remarked with a smirk. "I can't tell you how difficult it is not to cause a stir when you're supremely capable of doing so."

"You could," Sophie leaned forward. "But that's not why you came to me."

"Then why don't you tell me."

Yes, tell me, Kultuq thought. Tell me what you think I'm doing here, and I'll tell you if you're right.

"You're juggling more than one sword, Vandal Savage. Reacquainting yourself with me, enlisting me to act as your courier to the Madame, and evaluating my usefulness in your plans. Have I hit my mark?"

Yes, Kultuq thought. And you have no idea how much that shames me.

Why...?

"Vandal?" Savage noticed her again. His companion regarded him with a cautious mien, totally unlike her previous polite bantering. "You went away for a moment there. Your face was completely dead."

Kultuq let a slight sneer impose on his features. Something had to. Let her wonder what it meant.

"An area in which I have no personal experience."

Sophie hesitated, and smiled again. A bit less easily. "Well, who does?"

His perspective was off. He had come here with a clear strategy and this wasn't it. He just had to remember what...Ah, yes.

"A troublesome subject. Also not the reason I wanted to meet with you. Tell me, my dear... have both Madams seen fit to consider my proposal?"

Sophie clasped her hands together and leaned in again, more confident now. As she did, the strap of her dress shifted, revealing the tattoo of the Fleur-de-Lis. The custom of branding had ended only 70 years before. "Of course we have. Such offers seldom come to our table, so when they do, we always take the time to savor them."

She was only eighteen, Kultuq realized. And already she spoke as if she knew it all.

"And?" Vandal poured her a glass of wine. Sophie accepted it and splayed the vial between her fingers, examining the contents.

"One of us harbors a distrust of you. The other is keenly interested." Her eyes flickered at him momentarily.

Oh, wonderful, Kultuq sighed to himself. A guessing game. You would think this girl was immortal the way she dragged things on.

Savage raised his wineglass. "And to which lady should I offer more persuasion?"

Her lips parted. "Why, I suppose the one whom your plan, whose scope no doubt reaches far into the future, can rely upon for such an ...extended ...length of time."

And there it is. The hint of betrayal. Kill the old woman for me, get me out from under her control, and I will be your partner, etc., etc,. How predictable.

"Then perhaps, my dear Sophie, we should order our meal, and talk further."

The girl now smiled. "Thank you, Vandal. I am famished."

Vandal Savage signaled their waiter, and ordered for both of them. They sat together for a while in silence. But Sophie typically could not let that last.

"I knew I could rely on you, Vandal. You, if anyone, know the importance of planning for the future. I sometimes think that there is nothing which you have not already considered at some point in your life. You are almost like a living repository of all the world's thoughts."

"You might be right." Beneath the table, his hand was clenched.

Something fluttered behind him, and it caught Sophie's attention. "Oh look, my dear, we have another guest!"

Kultuq turned his head, grateful for the distraction so he could look away. A dark shape perched on the railing.

"A crow." Sophie's voice was rich with irony. "Symbol of mortality, betokener of death. Now how often does the universe give such easily-interpreted approval?"

Vandal continued to stare.

"Never," he whispered.

It was a raven.

The jubilant young woman did not notice, continuing in a sing-song manner. "I've often pondered that. How does one know beforehand if the path they take will pan out? Indeed, how do we even know that we are living properly, or at all?" Vandal did not look at her, and Sophie admired his intense profile as she continued her monologue. This was one of the most prized philosophical conclusions which she had drawn.

"I used to be fascinated with my hands as a child. I would look at them and move the fingers and realize that it was me doing that. I don't get that feeling anymore. So how do you know that you are alive? I think first you must feel something, and examine your choices in reaction to that feeling. If, say, you are in a Korean prison cell, in the dark, sentenced to lifetime incarceration, your options are limited. Can you really say that a person in that situation is alive? They are the ones who decide that, since I have come to believe, in my own opinion, that we are only..."

"ONLY REALLY ALIVE..." Kultuq interrupted loudly, and Sophie blinked.

Vandal's hands clutched his chair.

"...if we have options and know it," he concluded grimly.

Sophie drew back from him. She noticed some of the other diners were eyeing them unobtrusively after his outburst.

"Why...yes," the girl stammered. Could he read minds, she thought?

Vandal still had not looked around, and Sophie twisted her fingers, a little irked.

"I'm sorry, Vandal, have I already told you this beforehand?" she asked in an icy tone.

"No," his voice cracked harshly. "I've just had this _exact same con-ver-SA-tion before_!"

Vandal turned back to her, and Sophie gaped. The look on his face was one of naked contempt.

Her expression only left Kultuq more repulsed with his situation.

"Yes, the same conversation!" he exclaimed angrily. "I might have been sitting in the same city, at the same restaurant, _talking to an ancestor of yours_! One hundred years ago, a thousand, it doesn't matter!" His voice was rising as a pent-up frustration he had been ignoring came spilling out. "And every one of you behaves exactly the same, there's no chance of committing something new! I've experienced every possible permutation that could result from your kind, and the problem is, you just keep _repeating _yourselves!!! It's simply a matter of something I've seen a billion times or only _**TWICE**_!!"

The restaurant was frozen in shock, including Sophie.

"Keep your schemes, Soufflé!" Kultuq sprang up and threw his napkin to the table with disgust. "There's nothing new you have to offer me!! _And I am sick to death of repeating myself!!!_"

The outraged immortal then turned and vaulted over the balcony, disturbing the raven as he did. He fell forty feet to the street below. On landing he felt something break, but Kultuq started off anyway, and it healed completely by the second step. He ran in the direction of the docks, pushing through the crowds and disregarding the traffic around him. Kultuq didn't care if he was making a scene. Let them try and arrest him. He knew what he wanted, and it wasn't this and it wasn't here. It was in America! So he just kept on running, not fully understanding, but almost positive that this was the right choice. Kultuq was following his heart.

He left behind him an untouched meal, an unwanted persona, and a girl whose social status had just dropped significantly.

* * *

No matter what you feel, it can always get worse.

Raven was well aware that life held an infinite supply of wrath and misery to give to anyone who accepted it. She tried not to imagine what additional torment could make her look back on this moment fondly.

The feverish delirium had left her. Now she sat hunched over on the hard ground, her cloak wrapped protectively around her body. Slade remained in the same spot, about ten feet away from her. Neither party had attempted conversation. How would it go anyway?

_'Killed anybody today, Slade?' _

_'Yes.'_

It did not make her laugh. She was hungry. Her mouth was dry and full of dust. Also, she was tired. And, oh yes, she was dying. Beast Boy had vowed to make her smile one day. Things were very bad, because she actually hoped he would get his chance. Even one chance. She could still give it to him. At the very least, she had that option: to escape.

As if reading her mind, Slade suddenly stirred, and Raven tensed.

She watched him reach into one of the compartments on his belt, and remove a small canteen. He brought the contents up to his visor's air slits, and Raven's throat clenched as she saw water cascade out of it. It seemed to go on forever.

Slade finished. A droplet fell glinting from his mask.

The sorceress' thirsty body commanded, and she obeyed. The flask snapped from Slade's grip and flew in her direction, to hover in the air before her. She needed this. But she had regained enough control to be suspicious. So what if he had drank some? Starfire had forced her to watch _The Princess Bride_ three times. The cask floated invitingly in front of her face. Raven turned a wary glance on her enemy.

Slade leaned against the wall, one arm resting on his upraised knee. He turned his head to meet her silent accusation. His whole body seemed to say, _Oh, please._

Raven took a painful breath. Then she drew the canteen in to her mouth, her magic angling it to let the cool liquid flow. She was careful not to let the metal touch her lips. She had seen _Cleopatra_ too. The first mouthful was heaven, but she resisted the natural urge to swallow, and instead used it to wash the dust out. She spat the water onto the floor, and then proceeded to drain the flask, stopping to breathe only at the end. The empty container clattered to the ground. Raven scrunched back against the wall, closing her eyes. She waited.

She knew he was still watching her.

"Stop staring at me," she whispered hoarsely.

Silence.

Then a low, nasty chuckle.

"You needn't be concerned for me, Raven. You're not unpleasant to look upon. Far from it."

A new wave of unhealthy heat wracked her body, and Raven shuddered, fingers gripping the fabric of her cape tightly. Her eyes slid over to him.

"I _hate_ you."

She had never, ever said those words before.

Slade did not even blink. "But here you are doing as I command. Just like Robin..."

She knew what was coming next.

"...and Terra."

Raven realized he was baiting her, but she was not the sort to hold her tongue. Especially not now.

"Every person you chose as your apprentice has tried to kill themselves, Slade. Do you think maybe that should tell you something about the value of your instructions?"

This was so petty. What was she aiming for, here? To hurt his feelings? Raven shivered, remembering something Robin had said after his escape from Slade's control. Cyborg had commented about the villain probably feeling bad after his defeat at their hands, and Robin had shook his head.

'_Slade doesn't have feelings_,' he had muttered. '_Just cravings._'

He was completely right. When Slade spoke next, there was not the slightest hint of disturbance in his voice.

"Person, Raven? Terra never even amounted to that much. Spare me the half-hearted defense of her," he spoke languidly as Raven opened her mouth. "It's just a natural reaction to argue with whatever I say. And what would you bring to bear? Her flagrant insecurities? Her selfish, sniveling impulse to run away? Her inability to master her power on her own, or her pathetic unwillingness to try? A lot of nothing, Raven. You can't build a person out of what they don't have. And Terra had enough to fill up a room."

"But what she did have was power."

Still in pain, Raven could not bring herself to even try and contradict him. It was all true anyway.

"She was a vessel, not a person," Slade continued. "A vessel of elemental force, and an undeserving one at that. She lacked even the basic ability to make up her mind on how to use it. She just emulated anyone around her she could find. I knew her, you see. It wasn't hard. And once I had accomplished that, I set about acquiring that power for myself. Because I knew what I wanted it to do. I gave that girl her fondest wish, and mind you, it wasn't control. It was complacency. The opportunity to sit back and give all the power over to someone else's judgment. She never even asked me why I did it. Just like she never asked herself. So don't have any regrets, Raven. The only thing you lost today was the chance to see the fear in her eyes, before you pulled them out of her head."

Slade paused.

"That final plea for forgiveness never touched your heart, did it, my dear?"

Raven's breath hissed out savagely between her clenched teeth. She slammed her eyelids shut.

"Why don't you just _die_?!!" she cursed him venomously.

The faceless tyrant only gave an airy laugh. More time passed. His captive waited miserably. Her mind was reeling, and not only from the poison. This just made no sense. If there was the slightest justice in the world beyond what they themselves could create, then how could this happen? How could a man like Slade even come to exist?

Against all instinct, against her better judgment, Raven spoke again.

"Why are you like this?"

The Azerathian waited for a response. And just as she was certain none would be forthcoming, it did.

"For the same reason you are, Raven. Because I chose to be."

Unable to open her eyes, the Teen Titan trembled. "I didn't choose to be poisoned!"

"Oh yes. You did." His voice was deliberate, self-assured. "You didn't have to come to this world. But you did. And no one forced you to be this self-appointed champion of justice. That was your mistake. You could have let this city's foundation blow itself apart, but no. Another error in judgment." Suddenly, Raven heard him rise and slip towards her. "You could have killed Terra the instant she attacked you," he whispered.

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU!!" Raven howled raggedly. She buried her face in her knees and wished desperately that he would go away and leave her alone. Instead, his even timbre sounded nearer.

"You must have wondered why I did not choose you as my apprentice, Raven. Can you guess?" It was a hushed, pointed query. The huddled cloak made no response.

"Because you...are too afraid to kill."

A tiny whisper came from the bundle of midnight. "Robin doesn't kill."

"Ah, but not for the same reason." She could hear him coming ever closer. "Your leader and I view ourselves in a mutual regard. Only for Robin, his natural instincts have been blunted and caged. This is due to the influence and teachings of an exceedingly strong will, one that has dominated Robin from a very young age. Whomever that will belongs to, it has done a masterful job. Through training, coercion, and simple, relentless repetition, it has instilled a set of beliefs and predispositions in Robin that are completely alien to his own nature. His mind is clenched around these teachings, these heroic moils, so he believes they are his own. When I took Robin on as my apprentice, I merely instituted my own strategy, to break him free from that other's self-serving methods."

"But you, Raven..." his voice crooned right beside her hood. "You do not kill, not simply because you have been taught not to, but because the way you feel when you want to kill terrifies you, to the depths of your soul. I considered all of the Titans for my tutelage. Some I discarded more readily than others. But your case consumed me for the longest time. You wield miraculous power, Raven. An inborn force that could make you queen of this world, if you desired it. But you never unleash its full potential. I puzzled over this for some time. And watching you in combat, I finally understood why. You hesitate before inflicting pain."

The words droned on relentlessly, a cold hiss at her ear. "Always, your first impulse is to contain or disable the wrongdoers you face. The same way you restrain your own destructive impulses. And this is because you are afraid that once you do harm them, you will not be able to stop. You will find that you actually love it, love to kill others. And when you do, you will no longer be yourself anymore. But you still want to kill people, Raven. The way you wanted to kill Terra."The way you want to kill all your friends!"

Raven's head came up, her mouth wide with horror. She raised her hands to push the monster away from her...

And found no one there.

Slade remained where she had last seen him, in exactly the same position. Except now, his eye was closed. Was he asleep?

Had she been...?!!

A momentary flicker of panic, but no, she had not slept, and Slade was not dead. She could still sense him, but his aura was subdued. Perhaps he really was asleep. And if so...

Cautiously the young heroine got to her hands and knees. She crawled towards her slumbering opponent, making no sound at all. Slade did not move. Raven sidled up before him. Still that sinister mask remained blank. If she could enter his mind now, she might be able to locate the antidote. Her hands came up towards his face, and then withdrew in revulsion. Raven recalled how it had felt to touch this man's thoughts even for a moment. She did not want to know that mind again. But this was her best chance at life. She had to be this close, even to cast a spell might awaken him. There was no more reasonable choice.

And with that, the mind-reader pressed her hands to the sides of Slade's mask.

A slow, easy move. Careful not to make a mistake. Find a way, something you both share.

That was easy. Darkness.

She felt him open up. She was reaching in, making the connection. It was almost coming...

...and Raven heard music.

Slade was performing a perfect rendition of Mendelssohn's _Reformation Symphony No.5_.

Before Raven could react, something slammed into her chest, flinging her away.

She fell face first, and in the next instant a broad arm crushed her throat. Slade's knee ground into the small of her back. He pulled her to him, bending her body to within an inch of its breaking point. As Raven choked, she heard him now speaking undeniably at her ear.

"You failed to learn your lesson from before, Raven." His voice was angry, malevolent. "So let me make it clear: my mind is not for your prying. It would eat you alive." His hold tightened, and the pain-soaked enchantress pulled desperately at his arm, struggling ineffectively to draw in air. The poison amplified her suffering to an unheard of level with every beat of her rebellious heart. "I'm only thinking about what's best for you, my child." He sounded caring. Eyes squeezed shut, she felt tears come to them.

Slade shoved her harshly forward. He rose off the coughing girl, and stepped back.

"Do we understand one another?" Patiently he waited for a response.

And he got it.

A snarl shivered the air, and before the martial-arts master could react, he was snapped up off the ground. Movement was not an option, his suit was alive. He could feel pure rage crawling through his armor, over his skin. It tightened around him, digging viciously into his wounds, seeking his blood.

Below him, Raven finally looked up. The face was no longer her own. Burning from the living blackness under her cowl were the red eyes of a demon. Her teeth were bared, and the sound of her breath was that of a raging beast. Slade's arms and legs were seized by gleaming ebon bands. They gave powerful twists, bending his limbs at the joints, finding the spot just before they must snap and keeping them there. The arch-fiend hung like a gruesome puppet in midair. His nerve endings registered the cruel violation in all its intensity. How far would she go?

Still crouched on the floor, Demon-Raven found her enemy's pain was not enough. He had not even screamed! There had to be more. He must give the ultimate satisfaction.

His form alive with demonic energy, Slade's mask was wrenched to one side, taking his head with it. The bones in his neck ground together. They sent signals of alarm and pain to the brain, but to no avail. The helm continued to twist back. She was going to snap his neck. It reached the point of no return. Slade's left eye took in the girl who was seeking to kill him. What was in control now?

Then it hesitated, and he knew.

Demon-Raven's eyes blazed. Take the final step, she thought. Crack this man's neck, then burn the poison out of your body and be _free!!_ There's nothing stopping you! It should have been done long ago, you will never miss this man. He wants to murder you, you can do anything, it's your mind, your power! Just KILL HIM! killkillkillkiLLKILLKILLKILL!! JUST KILL THEM ALL KILL THEM ALL ALL YOUR ENEMIES ALL YOUR FRIENDS WHO CARES ABOUT THE DIFFERENCE WHO CARES ABOUT THE FUTURE WHO CARES IF IT'S WRONG IT'S WRONG IT'S WRONG IT'SWRongit'swrongwrongwrongwrong don't do this you're Raven.

Slade fell, landing in a crouch . He caught his balance, limbs reacting with practiced response despite the pain. No permanent damage. Slade satisfied himself of that before turning his full attention on the girl in front of him. The danger seemed to be over. Raven sat in a daze on the floor. Her eyes were back to normal, but they were unfocused. Her mouth hung slack. She did not even seem to be breathing.

Raven came back to herself, and found her insides were flaring with the conflict between her body's defenses and Slade's toxin. She vaguely remembered to breathe. Her eyes flickered at the feeling, and then she caught sight of Slade watching her. She stared back at him, wondering what to do. Something had to be done.

What had someone once said to her?

"The problem with you, Slade," the human child said carefully, "is that you're too sure of yourself. You have no doubt about who you are, or the certainty of your actions. That's not human. You're no longer human. You've turned yourself into something else, a demon. So don't assume that other people think like you because they don't. And another thing," Raven spoke, and there was anger in her voice. "If I do decide to kill, I promise _you'll _be the first to know it."

Behind his mask, Slade's eye narrowed. "If you have the strength to philosophize, then I judge you ready to begin again."

Raven climbed to her feet, head spinning. "I think I will," she whispered.

* * *

Kultuq finally reached international waters. Even if any French authorities were pursuing him, they would have to give up now. Little chance of any super-agencies having been contacted, not with the state of political escapades as they were at the time. He had managed to make good time too. Dismissing the crew before embarking must have lightened the load. Kultuq had left a lot of people behind him, servants and allies.

No, Vandal Savage's servants and allies. They could go their own way now. He checked the instruments. Piloting a yacht was different than sailing a ship. Here you were indoors, couldn't look up and see the stars above you. He wanted to have that feeling again. But he knew this was faster. Couldn't risk getting lost. He had to make it to America.

It might take time. There were arrangements to make, favors to call in. He wanted things to work out just right. Or at least to be ready if they didn't. Just keep trying, he advised himself. You'll get there eventually.

"I've fallen in love," he said. No one could have been more surprised.

He stepped out on deck, looking at the moon and sun and sea.

"Today," he stated calmly to them, "is the first day of my life in love."

* * *

So fast. It came so fast.

Before she could tell herself to stop, Raven had broken through the concrete. Only half-aware, she took one unsteady step into the light. The sun was out, the mist had cleared. But it didn't feel warm. Why?

And with that, Raven collapsed.

For a time, everything was peaceful and quiet.

Then Slade rose up from his grave.

They had come out in the middle of a construction site. No one was visible, the city's inhabitants having committed mass exodus in the face of his forces. That army was now in ruins. Slade slowly drew the silent air into his lungs, and let it out. He would have to re-evaluate his strategies. Perhaps it was time to call in less obvious forces to this fray. Terra was dead, but she had preserved this city and its resources for him. Of course, there was the matter of the Titans to consider. He was certain they had survived.

And speaking of Titans...

Slade turned to examine the girl at his feet. Raven was in the final stages of a great deal of pain. Sweat-filmed skin, brow furrowed, eyes closed. He knelt beside her. She was seething with agony. It was obvious.

And it excited him.

There was nothing more captivating than the sight of a person about to die, and yet be fully aware. He savored her suffering, wanting it to go on, regretting that it must end soon. Pity. Every death was unique in the opportunities it could provide him, and Raven's promised to be an exquisite show. Plus there was the culmination of his own principals...

She lay dying. Raven could feel her murderer close at hand, and knew she had to kill him. A life for a life. That was justice. But who needs it anyway? Just kill him because you want to. You are dying now, no consequences to face, nothing left to be afraid of.

Oh please. That was a coward's reasoning. _Hamlet'_s final act. You should die with regrets, but no shame. If you can't face the consequences of something, then don't do it.

Teleport away, back to your friends, even if you die along the way you can end up with them. That's why you came to this world, remember? To find your friend...

Raven's eyes opened, two black orbs of magic. Slade noticed and leaned in, ready to recite the kill-command at the first indication of her inevitable decision.

The last decision you'll ever make. That's right. She hadn't come here to kill. It would stay that way. Raven felt her eyelids slowly close.

Slade saw her slacken, and his own body stiffened with sudden rage.

_This could not be the resolution_!

Slade's instincts burned with the desire to destroy something, but this was not a matter for simple brutality. His own personal clarity was being called into question here! This child had played a major role in his calculations for the last few years. Though her past was still a mystery, he had been certain that her end would prove readily agreeable to his predictions. So then where was this resistance coming from? What could possibly prevent her from choosing his way now? His reasoning had been flawless, and yet she was not responding at all!

Though he knew it might cost him his life, Slade remained where he was, keeping his enemy's death vigil.

The pain in her lungs was too great. Raven had to stop breathing.

It was all but over. And she still chose not to kill.

Amazing. She chose not to. Against all reason. What was her motive? Slade reached down and lifted the girl up. Propping her in the crook of one arm, he drew aside her hood to examine her face. No answers there. And in a few seconds, none would be forthcoming. Ever.

He studied her intently.

"What will it take?" the powerful man asked, curiosity and wrath mixing in him.

He had to know the answer.

He craved it.

Swiftly Slade reached up, depressing the hidden clasps to remove his mask. From the hollow of his empty right eye socket, the magician removed a hard blue sphere, its colors swimming with turgid pressure. Holding the orb over Raven's lips, he mouthed a single word.

"THOTH."

The marble suddenly became soft to the touch, and Slade squeezed. It burst like a ripe grape between his fingers, and a blue elixir trickled into Raven's mouth.

The effect was immediate. The countermeasure took hold, and simply told the poison to destroy itself and any trace of its presence. Like a chastised puppy, it obeyed. Years of crafting obliterated in an instant. At the same time, the elixir worked swiftly and assuredly to rectify the damage wrought by its death-mate. Then it, too, dispersed. Ah, magic, Slade gloated.

Caught on the precipice of non-existence, Raven's body suddenly informed her that there was nothing wrong with it. So she didn't have to die. The bedraggled enchantress found that she could breathe again without resistance.

An ibis? What was that?

Raven's eyelids flickered up. There was a bright light above. Very bright.

A dark shape wavered on her perception's edge. She tried to focus on it, but failed.

The darkness descended between the light, and Raven felt a hard mouth crush against her lips. It lingered there for a while, and then the shadow pulled away. She was laid back onto a gravely surface, and heard footsteps moving away from her.

Since no one objected, Raven passed out.

* * *

"_Will you stop telling me to calm down_?!" Robin screamed. "How many times do you have to say that before you realize that it's not helping anybody!!"

"Man," Cyborg's eye glowed dangerously. "You keep barkin' at me and I'll launch you into the atmosphere. That'll calm you down." On an otherwise deserted street, the two Titans faced off.

"I don't even have the time it would take to slap you down," Robin retorted contemptuously. He turned and stalked away from his cybernetic teammate. "Do you want to find Raven, or are you just going to salvage your stupid car?!"

Cyborg's heavy feet sounded behind him, and Robin dropped and rolled backward beneath his lunge. He recovered in a defensive stance as the half-robot pivoted to face him.

"_Don't you dare pull that kinda crap with me_!" the big man bellowed. "You're not the only one worried about her here!"

Cyborg expected another angry retort, but instead, Robin's shoulders slumped.

"No," the Boy Wonder glared at the ground. "I'm just the one that failed her the most."

Staring at his leader, the Titans' strongman gave a weary groan and shook his head. He was just trying to decide how best to handle this, when an alarm activated in his brain. Startled, he took a moment to verify it. But Robin, whipping out his communicator, beat him to it.

"A locator signal," he breathed, almost afraid to hope. "Raven's!"

The young hero pressed a button on the device. "Starfire! Beast Boy!"

"We know." Beast Boy's image appeared next to Starfire's.

"She is close by!" the Tameranian exclaimed.

Robin and Cyborg forgot about their argument and tore down the empty lanes of their city. Within minutes, they had reached the source of the signal, an abandoned construction site. A Titan's communicator lay on the ground. Robin bent to retrieve it as Starfire and Beast Boy dropped down beside him. He looked about desperately.

"Where...?!"

"Here," a shaky voice called softly.

The four allies looked up to see their fifth member emerge from behind a stack of T-bars. She moved slowly, supporting herself with one hand on the metal. Before Raven could draw breath for another word, her friends rushed to surround her, shouting in relief.

"How did you...What happ...Are you all ... Where's..."

Raven let them fall over her, too weak to protest. The mental exhaustion was just as debilitating as any physical one. After a confusing jumble of seconds, she finally raised a hand. "I'm fine, really," she murmured from the back of her throat.

Starfire took her hand solicitously. "Is there anything I can do to aid you, my friend?"

Raven shook her head, took a step forward. "I'll be all right. I'll tell you everything that happened, just give me a little time..."

The exhausted sorceress looked at the beaming faces of her teammates. Their concern for her touched a memory only recently renewed. The real reason she had chosen to come to this planet.

"...My friend."

_To be continued_...


	3. Introductions

"All right, y'all," Cyborg whispered determinedly. "This time it's gonna work."

The cyber-teen glanced behind him for reassurance. His teammates peered anxiously over his shoulder. They all knew how important this event was. Cyborg raised his finger over the switch. Nothing left to lose. He couldn't suppress a shiver. "Just get ready to run."

Starfire raised her hands to her face, while Beast Boy sought shelter behind her. Cyborg drew a deep breath. "Here goes!" he yelled, and flipped the switch.

A grinding noise came from the device. Lights glowed brightly. The Titans backed away uncertainly as a pungent smell filled the room. The mechanical monster shook like a thing alive.

A fierce roar cut the air. Three pairs of eyes widened in horror and expectation...

Then with a bang, the door burst open, and a spray of water and dirty dishes spewed out onto the floor of the Titans Tower community room.

"NOOO!" Cyborg wailed. He stumbled numbly forward, feet sluicing through the filthy mess of two days accumulated cutlery. Reaching the counter, he grasped its edge. For a moment it looked as if the brawny Titan was about to rip the recalcitrant device out from its base. Then his shoulders slumped, and Cyborg gave a low growl.

"I can build a working submarine," he bit out. "I can defuse a thermonuclear device in 12 seconds flat. I can even..." his left eye began to glow red, "...integrate foreign technology into my internal systems and operate them as if they were made just for me." The big man spun on his heel to face his dejected teammates.

"So why is it that I cannot find a way to get this fresh-from-the-showroom warranty-protected seal-of-approval-kissed dishwasher to wash the flippin' dishes?!"

"Do not know dejection, Cyborg," Starfire smiled brightly. "When this conflict of such long-standing ferocity and mutual distaste is finally resolved, we shall celebrate that joyous day in the time-honored Tameranian fashion. Namely, ripping out the defeated's vorp, searing it with heat and then consuming it in a communal manner."

The two boys stared at their furiously beaming friend.

"Starfire." Cyborg hesitated. "Normally I wouldn't know what you're talking about, but I'm beginning to suspect that this thing came from Tameran, so consuming its 'vorp' is starting to sound pretty good to me."

"Unless you're the one who loses, and we have to eat _your_ vorp," Beast Boy piped up.

Starfire let out a squeak and streaked forward to catch Cyborg's face in her hands. "My friend, please believe me when I say that the consumption of your vorp, while necessary, would give me much grief, and only token satiation!"

Cyborg gazed into the alien beauty's innocent green eyes. "I'm...glad to hear it. Star?"

"Yes, my comrade?"

"You're breaking my face."

"Ah." The effusive girl dropped her hands.

"Well, I'm out." Beast Boy gave a lazy wave and turned towards the door. "Lemme know when you're done, Cyborg. I'm going for a dip in the ocean. C-ya."

"Yeah, no need for you to help!" Cyborg called after him. "Not like you live here too!"

The green teen exited, leaving his friends to begin the ritual of stacking utensils and depositing them in their army-sized sink.

"One day," Cyborg swore darkly as he started to fill the sink with hot, soapy water. "One day, I swear, I will wash my last dish by hand, 'cuz I am gonna make this thing work if it kills me."

Starfire emerged from the utility closet with a mop and bucket. "We will all of us join in mirthful adulation on that day."

The young mecha gave a snort. "Yeah, provided some of us take the time to notice." He dropped in the last plate and turned to regard his companion. "You talked to either of them much lately?" His tone was serious. In response, the slender female averted her eyes.

"They are our friends, and their effectiveness in battle remains undiminished. Raven...seems to be much the same. But lately, I cannot help but feel that Robin is..." She glanced up uncertainly.

"Preoccupied?" Cyborg hazarded.

"Yes," Starfire nodded. "Yes, that is the right word."

The two heroes stood together in silence for a time. Even three weeks after Terra's sacrifice and Slade's downfall, the Teen Titans had still not regained their sense of unity. For their parts, both Starfire and Beast Boy had mourned the passing of the former Titan. Having cared for Terra deeply, they had been able to provide each other with a level of understanding and comfort that the others could not supply, no matter how good their intentions. They now seemed to be moving on well. Starfire had, after all, experienced worse disappointment from someone much closer, and Beast Boy had already made a sort of peace with Terra before the end.

Raven, of course, had been noticeably lacking in the sympathy department. This came as no surprise to anyone.

The moody teen appeared to be relatively normal. That is, when she actually made an appearance. They had accepted her account of the nightmare time she had spent entombed in the dark with Slade. Despite the torment she had endured, Raven seemed to have weathered her travails admirably. At least, as far as they could tell. The enigmatic recluse had shown even less tendency towards socializing than before. She seemed engaged in some pursuit that she was not free to speak of, alternating between locking herself in her room and making a lot of private transmissions to people around the globe. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy had tried on occasion to get her to talk about her experiences from that last battle, possibly divulge any lingering personal rancor. But their teammate had refused to cooperate, taking only enough time to assure her allies that there was nothing wrong before retreating back to her refuge. At Robin's insistence, Raven had consented to undergo a series of examinations under Cyborg's care, to insure that the poison Slade had used on her was not still lingering in her system. These scans revealed no foreign devices or chemicals of any kind. This had been a relief for all of them. But for some, a greater foreboding remained.

No one could deny that the unknown variables of when and how their common foe would resurface were constant stresses on all of them, especially the team leader. Robin had taken the news of his arch-enemy's continued survival with ill grace. More than ever, he could be found off on his own, looking up crime reports, discussing possible scenarios with city officials, even going on solo crime-fighting missions. Starfire especially was worried by this behavior, even though with Slade once again unaccounted for, there were really no criminals that Robin was incapable of dealing with on his own. The team's commander had listened to them air their concerns privately, and had downplayed the situation as an over -reaction. But nonetheless, the issue remained before them. With two members off in their own little worlds, and two more still mourning the death of a beloved ally, not everything was going smoothly at Titans Tower. Nerves were on edge. A storm was brewing, and it remained to be seen what the aftermath of that tempest would bring .

* * *

Eyes closed, Robin concentrated. The next strike could come from any direction. Over-reliance on sight could be a weakness. There were other senses, not all of them known to the uninitiated. His muscles were relaxed, his breathing steady. He waited.

Patience.

_Noise, low to the left_!

Robin bent double swiftly, palms anchoring to the ground, bringing his left heel up in the same motion. It collided with a metal globe that streaked in towards the spot where his head had just been. The sphere's surface was crushed by the force of its own stunted assault, and it went careening of a wall to land in a smoking heap.

"Well done, Robin. But then you always did excel at saving yourself."

Robin slowly angled back upright. He prepared for the next attack.

Patience.

"You should call your friends. Then we can all marvel at your prowess."

He ground his teeth, slow-building fury waking up inside him.

Another globe shot from the shadows, to be met by a razor-sharp disc that sliced it like an orange. The blade whistled back to be caught deftly between Robin's fingers.

"Don't you want them to see what you're capable of?"

With a cry Robin turned and leapt, bo staff extending from his hand. His rage-pumped muscles swung the weapon out, smashing the final drone to pieces in a shower of sparks and metal. He landed near a wall, breathing heavily.

"Really, now. Does that make you feel any better?"

Lights came back on. The training program was ended. Robin was alone in the Tower's workout room.

Alone.

"_I asked you a question_."

Robin's fists clenched. "No," he whispered.

Slade spoke to him. No one else could understand. It wasn't that he was losing control or going crazy. He just knew that was how the man would have responded to his efforts. Patronizing. Provoking. He could hear it. The sting of Slade's words was no less caustic for their being only in his mind.

He hadn't told any of his friends how he was feeling because he didn't want to. The only thing that could make his suffering more intense was their commiseration. Robin raised his fists and smashed them into the wall. He let the pain sink in. "I am not helpless!" he shouted.

"At least not right now," Slade's voice mocked him pitilessly.

A screen on the wall reflected his own image, and Robin quickly looked away.

The masked avenger shut his eyes. You fight crime. You bring bad people to justice. Sure, real bad. Muggers and car thieves. Punks with souped-up weapons they hardly know how to work let alone how they function. Even the occasional super-powered foe. And once again, the city is safe.

At least, until the stone-cold ultra maniac you always let escape decides its time to menace it once again.

"You are helpless."

How could his friends understand? They had not focused all their energies on stopping that man only to come up empty-handed. They had not seen all their prized skills and intellect perfectly countered at each and every turn. They had not known the dark, murderous impulses that had seized upon him unwilling when he had been trapped into being Slade's apprentice.

"Maybe not all of them, Robin. But I can think of one who does."

Robin actually snarled at the thought. He slid slowly down the wall, the stone cool against his fevered brow. His pulse raced with exhilaration.

He had been unable to save her.

Instead she had cast him aside like the meaningless toy he really was.

"She knew better than you where your real strengths lay. Don't hate the poor girl for making clear what is obvious for all to see."

She had been lost to them for hours. He was safe. So was the city. But the person who had saved them, who had stood her ground and fought for all their lives alone, was nowhere to be found.

"But I knew where she was, Robin. After all, I was there too. And where were you?"

Robin slammed his fists over his ears, pressing his knuckles in. His face was red and surging with blood.

"Since you weren't there to act as her protector, I was free to do as I pleased."

Smug, insinuating. Robin felt a scream building up inside.

"And Robin...?"

Blood came from his lip.

"I was very, _very_ pleased with her."

He leapt to his feet with a roar. Grasping two fifty-pound dumbbells from their rests, he hurled them into the screen before him, shattering the glass, crushing the image of himself, the sight everyone else could see. The small, powerless, gaudily-dressed boy in a mask.

Robin collapsed with a groan, hands lifting to cover his face.

"Raven, I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

Kultuq's body wasn't working properly. His arms and legs were trembling. Uncontrollable shudders wracked his frame. His stomach felt cold and empty.

"It must be love," he mumbled, and then laughed giddily.

It had taken him three weeks to reach this point. Twenty-three days was plenty of time for him to have come to his senses. This was not the case. His conviction remained the same. And now, all his preparations were ready to pay off. The island had been rented for up to a month. Several performance groups were paid off and awaiting a venue. The yacht was anchored in the bay, a Cobra was parked on its deck for cruising along the ocean border roads. The local militias had been threatened into submission.

And all of this culminated in a 50 ft. walk to a 30-story tall T-shaped building. A walk that he had been trying to make for the last ten minutes without success.

Kultuq breathed in, then out. He stamped his feet, bunched his legs to spring forward, and wound up taking three stumbling steps back.

The immortal bared his teeth, not in anger, but helplessness. All he had to do was walk up and knock on the door. It was just a door. A large door, granted. A large door on a big T inhabited by five superhero teenagers, one of whom he was planning on courting in a manner he had last utilized 300 years earlier. This was before he had made several thwarted stabs at world domination, the end result being his classification as one of the most wanted men alive.

So how could he have anxiety about asking a crime-fighter on a date? HA! Absurd! The very idea, anxiety...

Kultuq glowered at the distant portal. "I am doing this." That gate had become his nemesis, separating him from his heart's desire.

_Charge_! he screamed in his head, and then the door was speeding towards him in a jerky fashion, finally coming to a halt directly in front of his face. Kultuq stared straight ahead, trembling. His hand reached up. Its mission was to knock on the door, or press a bell for assistance.

Instead it changed its course and proceeded to pat the slim case he had concealed in his jacket pocket. He had done this twenty times already, and each time he felt a little thrill of fear that he wouldn't feel it. When he did, it was small comfort.

Fear, he asked himself? No, you're not afraid. You're a warrior, the victor of countless battles. You're the commander of armies, toppler of empires that had stood for thousands of years. A historian, artist, scientist, statesman, KING!!

His fist still hung impotently before the doorframe.

"_For pity's sake, you're 50,000 years old__!_" he gasped between clenched teeth. "How can you be nervous?!"

Because you never had so much to lose.

This acknowledgment seemed to unfreeze his muscles. Kultuq now felt stable enough to reach up and press a button on the side of Titans Tower.

* * *

Starfire brought her head up as the noise rang out in the community room. With an exclamation of disgust, Cyborg retracted his bulk from the confines of the gutted dishwasher. He cast a dismal eye on the wet, greasy parts that littered the floor. Then he popped open the console on his arm.

The erstwhile mechanic raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Starfire observed him curiously. "Have you called for outside assistance in your conflict?"

"No," the shiny marvel huffed.

"Oh... Then perhaps it is the Pizza Boy?"

Cyborg shrugged distractedly. "I don't know, he looks kinda like a mortician."

Starfire's eyes grew very wide.

"The Pizza Boy has _died_?" she whispered frantically.

"What? No, I meant..." Cyborg again appraised his work area. "Look, Star, can you go see who it is? I'm kinda tied up here."

The young alien floated up determinedly. "I shall learn our visitor's mission, make him welcome, and assure him that we have no dead folk here," she announced. Then she streaked from the room.

Cyborg sighed, then returned his attention to his enemy.

* * *

A light flashed red under the broken console. This was usually accompanied by an image, but the heavy metal weights lodged in the screen precluded any such communication. Robin was not in a state for visitors anyway. He was sitting on the floor of the gym, wrapped in thought.

Why did Slade let her live?

This was the question that haunted him. Past all the angst, the feelings of shame and self-reproach, there was the certainty that something more was coming. Slade would inevitably return, and the Teen Titans would face him again. But what did Slade have planned, and did it somehow involve Raven? Was there more here than was readily apparent? What had really happened between them beneath the city's streets?

Robin gripped his hair and groaned. So much he didn't know. About Slade, and Raven. Now that he thought about it, he realized that he was as much in the dark about one as he was the other. Since the day he had met her, Raven had never volunteered any information about her past or her intentions. But he was willing to let that go. After all, Robin knew what it was like to live with a person who kept secrets. It was not an insult, if you trusted that person sufficiently.

And when you came down to it, he did trust Raven.

She might not behave like it, but Raven was a deeply conscientious and moral individual. She had the power to take or do whatever she pleased, but instead she chose to use her gifts to defend others. So he could allow her some measure of privacy as they fought and lived side by side. That was why he had not questioned her about her account of the incident with Slade. Raven had never demanded he open up about what had transpired during his brief servitude under the madman. So why couldn't he just let this go, like he did the rest of her unexplained past?

Robin stood up quickly.

He knew why he couldn't. Because Slade was involved.

It always came down to that. He wouldn't press her about her private life because as far as he knew, it didn't pose a threat. Not so with this. Robin knew the face of evil here. He had been exposed to the devious undercurrents of Slade's mind. Nothing was ever done without purpose. If he had an enemy in his grasp and he let her live, then it was done with a goal in mind. Wherever Slade was right now, he was planning something. Robin had to be ready. He had to be prepared for their next confrontation. And if there was something, anything, that Raven could tell him, then he would just have to insist that she do.

Robin opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. It wasn't that he mistrusted her judgment. It was just, maybe there was something crucial that had escaped her attention. Walking along the corridor, Robin had to admit that he had misgivings. He and Raven had always accorded one another a silent and patient admiration. He didn't resent how the other Titans had become more intimately involved with her. But he was leery of confronting the mysterious sorceress, should it turn out that it might cost them that mutual respect. Robin hoped it wouldn't come to that. Raven had always been someone he could depend on to do the right thing. In the end, that was what mattered most about a person.

So resolved, the young hero set out to find his teammate.

* * *

Kultuq fumed. Just how long did it take to answer a simple door chime? He knew they were home, he had seen them arrive from out in the bay over an hour past. Maybe he should ring again. Or shout. Or pound on the door with his hands and feet, screaming like a lunatic until they came to cart him off.

Kultuq let out a nervous chuckle at the thought. "Lock you away in a padded cell," he muttered. "Don't worry, you're just talking to yourself. Besides, there are a hundred nations and entities who want you for crimes committed, it'll take at least 1,000 years for them to decide who gets you first. First bite at the apple!"

He was shaking with frustration. Just knock on the door. It'll be a game. If the person who answers doesn't recognize you, then you win. If they do, then you lose. No more thinking beyond that. Just GO!

His arm shot up, and he gave three quick raps with his knuckles.

Or rather, he gave two raps and halted on the third as he realized he was knocking on the forehead of an orange-skinned female.

"GUH," Kultuq grunted, his arm dropping limply to his side.

Before him, a slender redhead with alien features and huge glistening green eyes touched her brow tentatively and gave him an inquiring look. Utterly flabbergasted by this encounter, Kultuq gaped silently.

Starfire was very confused. She knew several different Tameranian customs that involved ritual striking of a doorkeeper, but previous experience had shown her there were no such customs on Earth. Still, she had never met a mortician before. Perhaps it was how they made introductions? How unusual, but she should make one thing clear before proceeding.

"My name is Starfire. We are all very much alive here thank you for coming and would you like to wipe your feet on our welcoming mat?" the young princess exclaimed in a rush.

The words were English, but they made no sense. At this point, some part of Kultuq's brain gave itself a mental backhand across the face as he was off picking metaphysical dandelions in a cerebral field. As he came back to full awareness three things impressed themselves on him. One, this girl was not Raven. Two, she did not seem to know who he was. Three, she must be another Teen Titan. He had scanned some of the general information about the team, just enough to learn about the group's powers and tendencies. So this one was Starfire, an alien on whom there was only slightly more information than Raven herself. For her part, there seemed to be no recognition. So far, so good. Now for the important question.

Starfire waited patiently, hands held behind her back. Always eager to converse, she hoped to communicate with this strange individual. Hopefully she had not offended him. Interaction with humans was never easy for her. Then the man cleared his throat.

"I wished to inquire if Raven was currently in attendance today." Wonderful, Kultuq groaned inwardly. He was going formal, a sure sign that he was nervous.

Starfire was even more confused than before. An acquaintance of Raven's? It sounded as if he was asking whether her friend was undergoing any religious observances, the next step in some half-a-dozen introductory rituals from her own world. Could this man actually know the customs of her people?

The alien was eyeing him in an incomprehensible manner. Kultuq felt like digging a hole and hiding in it. He had absolutely no idea what to do next. Perhaps he should charge the girl to get by...

Her visitor was clearly awaiting confirmation, and Starfire, thinking furiously, found that she had no Earth reply suitable, having no prior knowledge of native religious festivities. And so she fell back on Tameranian customs.

Before Kultuq's eyes, the citrus-fruit female suddenly clapped her hands, closed one eye, and then spun her body in a 180 degree half-circle to end with her feet sticking straight up in the air and her hair hanging down .

Face to inverted face, Starfire announced solemnly, "One called Raven is present. And how might you be referred to her?"

Kultuq was close to despair. Was this girl playing games with him? He took a moment to decipher that last comment, and realized she was asking for his name.

Panic seized him.

_What name could he give her_?!

Why had he not foreseen this problem, it wasn't like his name might never come up with anyone but Raven! He certainly wasn't about to tell this stranger his true name, and that was how Raven knew him. But at the same time, he couldn't say '_Vandal Savage' _because that was precisely what he had to avoid at all costs, and anyway, Raven didn't know who that was! So what was left?!

Calm down, he told himself sternly. Nothing's over yet. Just get through this somehow, and you'll be one step closer to seeing her. Kultuq thought for a moment in silence. He glanced at the girl hanging before him. That certainly looked uncomfortable. It reminded him of the night he had met Raven, when she had caught him over the...

Oh.

Now, there was an idea.

"You can tell her," he stated simply, "that I am the man with no home who thought he could fly."

At this the girl gave a high-pitched squeal and dropped to the ground at his feet.

She scrambled up, took two steps backward, and then flung herself into the air to go speeding back into the Tower's high-vaulted entranceway.

"I will find Raven please do not go anywhere thank you very much happy tronskatting!"

Kultuq watched her go. Apparently he had won the game. So now he would just wait here until Raven arrived.

He suddenly felt dizzy.

Starfire shot down the corridors. She sang to herself merrily. She spun. She twirled and glowed. Anyone seeing her might have mistaken her for a vocal brand of fireworks. But this was just too amazing to be a coincidence!

An aggressive visitor who observes religious solemnity, asks for someone by name, and gives a description in place of his own! There was only one Tameranian ritual that began in such a way.

"Oh special day! It is Kiaman LeyQuok!!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Raleigh?' Like the one in North Carolina?"

"No!" Raven snapped. "You're not listening to me."

She glared darkly at the on-screen image of a slightly irritable cartographer who was currently in Cambodia. Their conversation had lasted only two minutes and already he looked prepared to close the connection. This would do nothing to improve Raven's mood, and only phenomenal patience kept her from transporting halfway across the planet to throttle this insect.

Since the resumption of her quest several weeks before, the introverted Titan had quickly learned that the preceding years had opened no new leads. Sitting in the computer room of Titans Tower, Raven contemplated doing violence. She was not an impatient or impulsive person. Being quite well-educated and powerful, there had been few enough times in her life when she had found herself incapable of accomplishing something. But this was one of those times. Despite weeks of effort, her end result was a big fat nothing.

It was truly amazing. No one, whether magically inclined or strictly scientific, had any information to provide. She had combed libraries, on-line resources, and mystic enclaves. She had spoken to archaeologists, government officials, tribal shamans, even conspiracy theorists. She had wasted countless hours in this manner, and although her position as a recognized crime-fighter had served to open a lot of doors, the outcome was the same as before.

No one had heard of it. Nobody knew what it was. And nobody but her seemed to care.

The dark spell-caster took several deep, calming breaths. Her head slowly came up, and the nettled mapmaker actually drew back from the screen at the look on Raven's face. This was going nowhere fast. None of the people she contacted had the faintest clue as to what she was talking about. The blank stares were all melting into one, and the questions posed were all rote at this point. Oh look, here comes one now...

"Could you spell that for me?"

Raven glowered sullenly.

"Unless you read Di Vu Cle sound images, I don't know how to spell it precisely."

The man leaned back and looked prepared to start huffing at her.

"But I have made some phonetic translations. Should we start with English or Mandarin?"

Her audience gave her a sour look. "English," he bit out.

"All right." Raven ran her fingers through her hair. Maybe now she could actually get something started. "It's R-L-YYyyyA-HEY!"

Raven yelped as her computer went dark. The next instant she was yanked form her seat and hauled across the room by one hand which was clutched in the grip of an explosively beaming Starfire.

"Starfire!" the dumbfounded mystic exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

The energetic alien dropped her hand and hovered before Raven. She was clutching her fingers and almost vibrating with emotion. What could inspire such a reaction from Starfire?

Well, actually, a better question might be, what couldn't?

The Tameranian suddenly reached forward to grip Raven's shoulders. Bringing their faces to within an inch of each other, she whispered, "_Kiaman LeyQuok!_"

Raven was feeling decidedly uncomfortable, not to mention utterly bewildered.

"Starfire. It's me, Raven. I don't understand what is going on. Would you please explain?"

Starfire released her with a squeak and started soaring around the room, gabbling and spinning, performing cartwheels. Her dark-clad teammate watched this performance in astonishment. She wondered if perhaps Beast Boy had tempted Starfire into eating store-brand children's cereals again.

At some point the effusive redhead broke off the display and flew over to face her again.

"Oh Raven!" she exclaimed. "I have been concerned for you and I thought you might be upset or ill because you would not talk about it but now I see that it was Kiaman LeyQuok the whole time and it makes me so happy for you I will sing of your good fortune for all to hear until the sun explodes and my heart along with it!"

The run-on sentence made no sense, but one term in particular stood out for sheer incomprehension.

"Kiaman LeyQuok?"

"YES!" Starfire trilled. "The magical rite of Kiaman, right here on Earth all this time and I did not realize it!" She paused, and a look of horror came to her face. "Oh, but we cannot waste time discussing it. He is waiting right now!"

"Who?" Raven asked carefully.

"Your suitor!"

A pause.

"My... what?"

"Yes, yes!" the active alien whirled about in the air. "He performed the ritual Blow of Undaunted Passion, and inquired for you and whether you were occupied by religious observances, and when I asked for his name he gave none but only a title. I am so relieved that you are now for Kiaman, Raven!"

A dull pain was growing in Raven's temple. "Starfire," she said wearily. "Who are you talking about?"

Her glowing female friend leaned in close. "He said," she whispered in conspiratorial tones, that he is 'The Man With No Home Who Thought He Could Fly.'"

Raven stared into Starfire's big green eyes. Okay, work this out. Apparently, someone is here to see you. He won't give his name, but he seems to know you, and he says he has no home...

"Oh!" Raven blinked, remembering. "I know who it is, it's..."

"Boundless jubilation!" Starfire cried. "I shall go and inform him of your approval." The joyful girl sped from the room. "And Raven!" she called behind her. "Insist that he wear a burflyp during nadeoke."

Raven stood and watched her friend depart. She was not sure she should try to make sense of that last statement. Starfire seemed to be overreacting outrageously. The girl couldn't help it, that was just the way she was.

So.

He was back.

The indigo-bedecked enchantress reached up to touch the gemstone on her forehead.

"_Takkem_," she whispered.

The jewel glowed warmly, and from out of her thoughts, the world of her own mind, it brought something forth. Before her a tiny black sphere came into being. It grew and grew until it was the size of a small child. Raven reached into the blackness. Her fingers touched something light and fragile. She withdrew it, and the magic globe faded.

In her hands, Raven held a bouquet of roses. They were wrapped in tissue of a blue shade that was completely inferior to the hue of the flowers themselves. For these roses were unlike any others. They were rare and precious as sapphires, and even more blue. The blooms were as fresh and vibrant as the day she had received them, preserved with great care in the pseudo-reality of her inner being where they held a place of honor. Raven had never known how they came to be, whether by magic, science or nature. But she did know who had given them to her.

"You swam in a circle," Raven mused. She smelled the roses' fragrance, letting it kindle memories of a quiet night spent with an unusual man.

"Kultuq."

* * *

She said to wait here. So he waited. It was a big tower. It might take the girl (Starfire?) a few minutes to locate Raven. Nothing had gone wrong so far. He was still in a good position, and he was not nervous in the slightest.

For the hundredth time, he reached up to pat the case in his coat pocket.

A rattling croak came from beside him, and Kultuq looked down to see a bright green penguin.

Well, I'm seeing things, he thought. Finally cracked up.

"I have no fish for you. Please leave now." Kultuq made a shooing motion with his hand.

The penguin cocked its head at him. "Dude," it said, and Kultuq blinked as a green boy suddenly popped up in the flightless bird's place. "Number one, I don't eat meat. Me vegetarian. And number two, I live here, so I don't have to go anywhere."

The two of them stared at one another for a few moments.

"I'm Beast Boy," the kid introduced himself. "You the owner of the big boat parked in our front yard?"

Another of Raven's friends. Kultuq was relieved to find he was still sane.

"I am."

"M-a-a-a-n," Beast Boy crossed his arms sulkily. "I was hoping I'd won a sweepstakes or something. So you need saving or what?"

Kultuq only stared.

"You do know you're standing in front of Titans Tower, right?" Beast Boy regarded him quizzically. "Home of the world famous Teen Titans? I'm a superhero. How about you?"

Kultuq frowned. "I don't need superheroes. I'm... here to see someone."

"You are?" The emerald animorph raised an eyebrow and perused the visitor from top to bottom. Dark shoes, dark suit, and the Complexion from the Black Lagoon.

"Lemee guess. You're here for Raven."

The gloomy giant gave a curt nod and then turned his attention back to the Tower's interior. Beast Boy hesitated uncertainly.

There was something about this guy. Something off, even a little scary. He wasn't sure what to do. Obviously someone had let this person in, but if that someone was Starfire, that might not be a reassuring sign. He could call Robin, or Cyborg. But doing it in front of the guy might seem a little rude, if he did turn out to be a friend of Raven's. Beast Boy did not want to attract the wrath of the goth Titan any more than usual. But then again, he didn't feel secure leaving the creepy fellow by himself. So eventually, the shape-shifter just decided to wait right here until somebody who knew what was going on came to explain things to him.

He was used to that.

"_Two down, two down, two down_," Kultuq chanted to himself. Two down and two to go. If Raven arrived before the others were alerted, they might be able to leave before the remaining teammates could make an appearance. That would be preferable. His eyes strained for some sign of her down the long hall.

I'm mad for doing this, I'm going to get caught, I just know it.

Something zipped into sight, and Kultuq's pounding heart skipped a beat.

Beast Boy looked over as Starfire shot up before them. The joyful princess was whirling and singing like a wind-up toy. She floated up to the looming stranger and grew still.

"Your petition has been received favorably," she announced solemnly.

Then her face broke into a huge smile, and she giggled merrily. Her teammate stared blankly from her to their visitor. The latter paid him no attention, only continued to gaze intently past them into their home. But Starfire finally seemed to notice him, and she whisked over to hoist him up in the air.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy!" she sang and spun him about. "The time of misery and meanness is over, for today we celebrate Kiaman LeyQuok! Share in my elation!"

The green boy turned a shade greener as he was whirled around dizzily. "Star!" he gasped from between furiously clenched teeth. "What is up?!"

The alien dropped him with a cry and pointed up rapturously. "Observe! She has arrived!"

Kultuq's head snapped towards the ceiling.

A flaring disc of black light had appeared high above their heads. Two blue boots slipped down through it, followed by a familiar cloak that gave tell-tale glimpses of the body beneath it. Kultuq's legs started to tremble beneath his weight. He felt like time was slowing down for him as he drank in his first sight of Raven in months. A small jolt shook him when he noticed that her skin was light grey, like the flesh of an oyster. Of course, he had never seen her in full daylight before, how could he have known? Such thoughts went by the wayside as more of her became visible, and the thunder-struck immortal found himself dreaming he could float or fly or swim up to her, to draw their meeting even closer.

Once again, he felt himself grow happy. So happy he could sing, except he seemed to be rendered dumb.

* * *

Raven sank through the floor into the Tower's entranceway. She looked down at the open portal, and there was Kultuq, staring up at her. He had a lost look on his face that was slightly odd, but it was him without a doubt. The very first visitor just for her. It felt nice. And he couldn't have come at a better time.

Raven had not realized just how much the last few months of her life had taken a toll. Between work and her mission, she had hardly given herself any time to relax. A chance to be at ease, if only for a little while, was a welcome break from her everyday routine. Her quest had not advanced much lately, and she was growing frustrated. Some time spent away from her duties might clear her head, energize her. Going out with an intelligent person, someone who didn't know her primarily as a crimefighter, was a very normal and safe thing to do. She could introduce him to her friends, very briefly, and then they could head out somewhere to catch up with one another. Just like anybody else. Anybody normal. She knew it was just pretend...or was it? Seeing him standing there, waiting for her, suddenly made that irrelevant. If someone treated you as a regular person, then that's what you were. It was that easy. And right now, the thought of being made to feel normal was just what Raven needed.

She was glad that he came back.

As Raven pondered this odd sensation, a door slid open below her.

* * *

Robin walked into the room, and his eye was instantly drawn to Raven emerging from the ceiling. What a stroke of luck, them running into each other. He opened his mouth to call out to her. Raven hadn't noticed him. Instead she was staring intently across the room to the main doors, where Beast Boy and Starfire were standing next to...

"**VANDAL SAVAGE**!"

The shout drew Kultuq's attention back down, and as it did something whistled through the air and collided against his skull with an audible crack.

The immortal's knees buckled, he staggered back a few steps, one hand reaching out to catch the door frame for support.

He hung there for a moment, dazed. Catching his bearings, he looked up just as a masked boy leapt forward and drove a metal-shod boot into his face, pitching Kultuq back outside.

Robin smashed his foot into the monster's head with all the force he could summon. He was 100% certain who this was, the unkillable criminal Vandal Savage, and he couldn't afford to hold back. As he flew by after his quarry, Starfire screamed something, but he couldn't take the time to listen. He had to incapacitate Savage before he could bring any weapons to bear.

Robin's feet touched the ground, and he surged forward. Vandal had rolled several yards down the hill, but already he was coming to his feet. That couldn't be allowed. Robin's whole attention, his entire world focused on the wicked madman who lay before him.

_Don't let him get away!_

As Savage clambered upright, the boy hero drove in and smashed his palm into the man's nose. As the head snapped back Robin heard bones breaking, but he couldn't let that stop him, couldn't have any misgivings or let up even for a moment. Otherwise he might lose. Swiftly Robin spun behind his enemy, and delivered a hard kick to the back of his knee. As Vandal Savage collapsed forward, the raging martial artist clasped his hands and spun around. Bringing all his inertia and strength to bear, he swung his fists like a mace and slammed them into the back of the arch-fiend's skull.

Savage fell heavily, and Robin pounced.

From his belt he pulled a super-plastic line and wrapped it deftly around the villain's ankles. It had taken less than 15 seconds to bring the man down, but he still had to move swiftly. Vandal couldn't be killed. He could still feel pain and pass out, but his unnatural healing meant forced unconsciousness would last only seconds. Robin reached up and snagged the big man's wrists, proceeding to wind the cable around them. Hogtied, Vandal Savage posed less of a threat. Maybe now he could get some answers.

There was a hum of energy. Robin's suit stiffened around him, and in the next instant he was jerked up into the air to hang helplessly.

"_What...did you DO?!!"_

Raven floated down before him. Her eyes glowed furiously, and her teeth were bared in a silent snarl. Robin was shocked at how horrific she appeared. He gasped as the magically-animated suit began to squeeze him painfully.

"Raven!" he spat. "LET ME GO!"

She did not.

They stared at one another.

Before another word could be said, Vandal Savage gave a groan and rose to his knees, hands and feet bound behind him. Startled, Raven glanced down. He was still alive?!!

Starfire and Beast Boy raced up to join them.

"Robin, what have you done?!!"

"Dude, have you gone totally loopy?"

Surrounded by hostile, uncomprehending faces, Robin strained futilely against the magic that bound him. "Don't go near him!" he screamed desperately as the others approached. "He's not hurt! That's Vandal Savage, he's immortal, he's a criminal, I..."

They didn't understand. All of his friends just gave him the same bewildered stare.

Robin's teeth clenched as his clothes began to crush his body.

"DAMMIT, LOOK AT HIM! I hit him full force and there isn't a mark on him!"

Now all eyes turned to the man incapacitated at their feet. His shoulders were slumped. Head bowed, he crouched unmoving.

Beast Boy needed an explanation, but none was forthcoming. Robin was gasping raggedly. Raven had her back to him. Starfire seemed uncertain about who might need her help first. The green teen hesitated, then took a cautious step closer to the fallen stranger. Carefully he bent down, craning his neck to get a look at the man's features.

He jerked upright with a squeak.

"Dude, he's right!" he breathed incredulously, eyes locked on the sight before him. "I mean, the guy's face isn't smashed or anything. He's not even bleeding!" Beast Boy felt slightly nauseous and couldn't say why. He looked up at his teammates bewilderedly. "What is he?"

In silence, Raven stared.

So much had happened so fast, she didn't know what to think. Things had suddenly just stopped making sense. She heard a moan from Robin, and realized the aura she had conjured was responding to her mood and was crushing him. Hastily she let the spell die, and Robin dropped to his knees with a grunt of relief. Red-faced and trembling, he looked up at Raven, clearly furious with her. Later she would have to apologize, but it wasn't him that concerned her right now.

So he lied to me, she thought suddenly.

The cold enchantress took a step forward so she could stand before the traitor. She felt ice run through her limbs. It took a moment to register the unfamiliar emotion as sadness. Something much more violent started to wake up inside her then, and Raven quickly shut down her emotional center before it could react with the outside world. So protected, she considered her situation.

One night of being treated like a regular girl. A human being even. Finding someone whom she could talk to and whom she actually even liked a little. It had been wonderful.

But it was just a lie.

It had been important to her and now it had become tainted by this man.

This man Kultuq? Or...

Kultuq kept silent.

He held himself very still, and prayed.

_Please let this be a dream, or a nightmare. Please I came so close please don't let her see me like this don't let her say it don't let her say..._

"Vandal Savage?"

The broad back flinched, and the head sunk even lower. Raven still had no real idea what that name implied, but it seemed Robin had been correct in identifying the man.

"Is _that_ your real name?"

Raven watched him with an impersonal eye. The stranger remained tied up at her feet. But at her words, his head came slowly up.

He looked at her, and Raven, who had thought she could not feel anymore, felt shock.

His expression was so intense it could not be denied.

It was grief. Total, all-consuming grief.

It affected her, unclenching her own feelings of mingled bitterness and confusion and loss. The air around them all grew heavier. The ground began to tremble with flashes of uncontrolled dark magic. The other Titans flinched as they felt their uniforms slither over them with brief flashes of life.

And as Raven stood in helpless bewilderment, the man looked her straight in the eye.

"_I __told__ you my real name_," he whispered desperately.

His voice was hoarse and soft, like he was fighting back sobs.

Raven stared down at him, amazed. It was the truth. An image flashed in her mind, their previous meeting, how he had faltered over giving his name, unable or uncertain about recalling it. But he had finally told her. Only now did Raven fully understand where the dread he had exhibited arose from. Whatever this man really was, he had given her something precious, something he cherished.

Astonished, the normally subdued girl glanced around at her friends, looking to them for answers, a way to respond to something like this. But they were all as lost as she was. Raven hesitated, uncertain what to say or do or explain. It was like going numb, becoming a doll and just waiting for someone else to react so she could follow along. Nothing in her life's experience had prepared her for this.

Robin glared suspiciously from his silent teammate to the prisoner on the ground. Was Savage trying to play some kind of mind trick with Raven? Maybe he had cast a spell on her, who knew what the man was capable of? He had to be wary. Starfire and Beast Boy apparently had no clue who they were dealing with. Didn't any of them bother to research criminals outside of their city? Just what exactly was going on here anyway? Did Raven somehow know this villain? Were they acquaintances, or something more? The team leader noticed Cyborg had emerged from the Tower and was making his way over to them. Everyone was here, there didn't seem to be an attack coming. But that could change in an instant. As long as they were in this man's presence, his friends were in danger.

"All right," the Titans' captain stated decisively. "It'll take some time to explain everything, but turning Savage over to the authorities takes priority. Raven and I will handle that." He glanced at the unmoving magic-user, then turned to his comrades. "Starfire, Beast Boy, scout the area and see if he has any henchmen lurking about. Cyborg, get on the satellite uplink and inform the..."

An unnatural hum sounded, and Robin whirled about.

Raven had knelt down next to Vandal Savage. The cable binding him was unwinding from his limbs and coiling neatly on the ground.

"Raven!" the masked hero cried. "What are you...?!"

"Stop shouting at me!" the hooded mystic snapped. "I'm not deaf."

She glared up at her leader.

"I want to hear him out."

"Hear him out?!" Robin blurted. "Raven, he's..."

"A man I met a few months ago," she stated calmly. "We talked. He didn't hurt me, or attack me, and as far as I can tell, none of the others got hurt since he arrived. The only person doing any damage around here is you. This man is here to see me, and until I find out what is going on, I will decide what's to be done with him."

Raven straightened up. She put one hand on Vandal's arm, assisting him to his feet. Robin and the others stared at her in shocked silence. Raven had never spoken to their leader this way.

Savage rose slowly with the diminutive maiden's support. He did not look at her. Brushing dirt from his suit, he instead cast a hostile glare at the boy who had assaulted him. Robin returned the look with equal intensity. The young hero opened his mouth, ready to make one thing perfectly clear...

And in between one motion and the next, Vandal's hand dipped into his coat pocket, emerging with a small device which he aimed at Robin.

Breath caught in several throats, but before a cry could be uttered...

Savage pushed a button.

**'Step away from the vehicle!!!'**

The Titans froze.

**'You are too close to the vehicle!'**

All of their eyes turned to the bay. Anchored off the island, a small yacht lay at rest. And parked on the deck of that boat was a Cobra sports car, its lights flashing, alarms blaring. An important voice shouted warnings in seven different languages.

The Titans turned their attention back to Vandal Savage. He remained in the same position, but now a keen smirk decorated his features.

Robin in particular stood dumbfounded. Savage inclined his head mockingly at him.

"You should see the look on your face," he sneered.

Silence reigned.

And then right beside Kultuq there came a muffled snort.

He glanced down at the girl holding his arm.

Raven had laid a hand over her mouth and her hood was shaking furiously. She bowed forward, and then swiftly came back up. Once again her features were dead-pan serious.

She regarded the Boy Wonder steadily.

"Sorry. But you did look pretty silly."

Everyone stared at her. Apparently no one knew how to take this. So Raven finally took the initiative.

"Now," she spoke in a tone that brooked no contradiction. "This is what happens next. You..." she turned to regard the enigmatic Kultuq, "...will go back to your boat and stay there until I come to talk to you. Do not make any attempt to leave. The rest of us are going back inside, where we will discuss this situation in detail. That...is...all."

For a few seconds, everyone remained motionless.

Then Vandal Savage turned and walked towards his ship without a word. He did not look back at them. Robin remained tense, watching the maniac depart. He leveled a look on Raven, who countered with one of her own. Before he could speak, fingers closed around his hand, It was Starfire. The earnest Tameranian beseeched him with her eyes, drawing him imploringly back to the Tower. After a moment, Robin relented. The Titans trooped back towards their home. Raven came last.

At the door, she turned back out to sea.

In the distance, a small figure stood on the deck of his ship, watching her. Who he really was she could not say.

But something told her that she was going to find out.

* * *

Vasili lazed despondently by an open hatch. The ship had docked only ten minutes ago, and already the captain was in a heated exchange with the American customs agent. Even down in the brig, he could hear explosive utterances in two different languages.

Three words that had been making Vasili's life miserable:

Homeland.

Security.

Dept.

In the old days, you come into the States, they check your papers and cargo, then you unload and are free for a little American-style cavorting. Now instead, everyone is confined aboard ship while U.S. G.I.s turn out your sock drawers and ask why your second cousin is married to a girl from Pakistan. Uptight people, now more than ever. Vasili only hoped the captain didn't say anything too nasty this time. The man never was very good at dealing with people on an even level. More comfortable bossing folk around and telling you how to do what you already know.

As Vasili worked himself into an even fouler mood, a slight movement caught his eye.

He froze, waiting to see if it would repeat itself.

Three minutes later, it did.

A low black shape scurried swiftly behind some pipes. Vasili grinned broadly.

Rats.

When you're a sailor on a trade ship, you're pretty much the bottom of the food chain. Unless, of course, you count the rats.

Vasili was widely known among his shipmates as a superior rat-catcher. He had to admit that he had a gift for it. He was quick and had good aim. And when he wanted to, he could be patient. You had to be, sitting off-shore while customs checked you out. And wiping out vermin aboard ship helped him deal with his own frustrations. So Vasili rose and followed his quarry. Anything to pass the time.

The lone rat sped deeper into the hold of the ship, and its hunter was glad for the chase. There had been remarkably few of them during this trip, Normally you could count on seeing three before breakfast. So Vasili was intent on not letting this one get away.

The chase led him past the packing crates to the long stacks of industrial pipes. The hunter lost sight of his quarry for a moment as it rounded a bend. Reaching the same point, he looked down to find his prey had vanished.

For a moment Vasili sulked. Then a second later his ears caught the magnified pattering of tiny feet. He smiled to himself. The rat was in one of the pipes. Drawing his Indian rubber slingshot and a steel ball from his pocket, the seaman knelt and quickly began peering into the tubes. Each opening was about as large as a man's head. That much space meant all he had to do was find the right one and shoot into it. An awkward angle, but the narrow confines meant a hit would be assured. Vasili smirked at the thought of the American authorities turning out the pipes only to find a dead rodent.

Suddenly, as he crept along, Vasili caught a glimpse of something.

He hesitated, uncertain if he was seeing correctly.

In one of the pipes stacked about two feet off the ground, he could see a pair of small, gleaming eyes.

The rat-tracker frowned perplexedly. Now how had the little devil managed to climb all the way up there? He continued to peer into the dark hole. A slight rustling came from within. Well, it was certainly in there. With that, Vasili drew taut the rubber of his weapon, aimed into the hole and fired.

*_Ping!_*

Something struck Vasili hard in the cheek, and he fell back against a crate, shocked.

The impact was starting to transform into a very intense pain. Vasili closed his eyes with a gasp, then quickly opened them as he realized what had happened. He had been hit by his own steel shot! He could see it now, rolling idly across the floor, rebounding off things like in a pinball machine.

Vasili stared uncomprehendingly. He couldn't have hit the rim of the pipe, he had been positioned right in front of it. And he was too good a shot. So what just happened??

Blinking away tears, Vasili looked forward again.

What he saw made him wipe his eyes furiously.

The pipe was closed off. Sealed. It looked like someone had just squeezed the thing shut.

Then, before this impossibility could sink in, right before his eyes the hole simply opened up again. Vasili stared into its shadowy confines.

Two eyes continued to peer steadily out at him.

Then something sprang from the darkness, and before the young sailor could open his mouth to scream, his face was seized in an unnatural grip. His body refused to obey the commands his unfortunately still-functioning brain screamed at it. Vasili was forced to sit and watch as something came winding out into the room.

A writhing tentacle emerged, mate to the one that encased the lower half of his head. This was followed by a winding blob. On it were the glowing eyes that continued to watch its prey as it extracted itself. More kept coming, until standing before the simple sailor was a towering nightmare.

The thing withdrew its oversized palm from his mouth, as if satisfied that no alarm would be coming from this tongue. Then in two arching strides it stepped over mounds of crates until it reached the nearest porthole. Vasili's nightmare opened the window, and as he stared in mute horror, it began to squeeze its way through the tiny opening.

In a few moments, it was gone.

The foreign inspectors found him an hour later, along with the desiccated corpses of vermin stashed throughout the room. Vasili still had not dared to move.

_To be continued..._


	4. Secrets

They were waiting for her. She knew it. And now she was going to have to explain to them, something she was never very good at. There were times when she yearned to be an outcast again. A pariah, having contact with no one, neither requiring or offering reasons to anyone.

But she wasn't alone anymore.

She was Raven, a Teen Titan. And she had friends to take care of.

She just knew this wouldn't turn out well.

Standing before the doors that led to the Titans' community room, the dimensional traveler paused to collect her thoughts. Only twenty minutes ago her world had been stable and solid. Since then she had found herself being visited by a man who had turned out to be some kind of impervious criminal. She had watched her friend and ally attack this caller, and had responded with absolute fury herself. Raven flinched at the thought. She had assaulted her leader. If things had not gone differently, who knows what else she might have done. Then she had proceeded to let the villain go without any real constraints.

That just about summed it up. Now she just had to explain why.

From behind the door, the shadowy off-worlder could hear her teammates conversing. Feeling a twinge of paranoia, or perhaps just wanting to postpone the inevitable as much as possible, she pressed her ear to the portal.

It was easy to pick out Beast Boy's scratchy piping, and Starfire's plaintive tones. But their words were overridden by the authoritative voice of Robin. There was anger there, and well-deserved. A more mollifying rumble could be the sound of Cyborg expressing his opinion. Raven considered subtly shifting herself into the room to continue eavesdropping. But she immediately rejected that. Things were bad enough as they stood. No sense in making them even more hostile towards her.

She opened the door and strode into the room.

The other Titans all turned at her entrance.

For a moment, looking into their faces, Raven felt her normally sure grasp of herself slip. She was seized by the desire to start apologizing for anything and everything. It took less than a second to fight this feeling down. You don't weaken. You don't run. You put yourself before these people and tell them the truth. Because that's what they deserve.

Raven moved to the front of the room. She turned and stood before the bay windows.

"All of you, please take a seat and I'll..." she tried not to sound ungracious, "...explain."

The four other Titans wasted no time and settled in on the couch. Beast Boy was twisting and fidgeting uncomfortably. The tension in the air was obviously getting to him, but his usual safety measure of cracking jokes seemed to be dampened by his uncertainties regarding the situation.

Cyborg had come in late to the topic at hand, but he had quickly picked up that this left him no worse off than the others. He gazed at Raven patiently.

There was an aggrieved expression on Starfire's face. The merry alien was always disconcerted when her friends came into conflict, and it seemed there was no Tameranian concoction she could fall back on to try and make things right.

Robin had not taken his eyes off Raven since she came in. It made her feel awful, knowing that he regarded her with suspicion now. Though willing to give her some latitude in regards to this meeting's order, he obviously expected to get a lot back in return.

Might as well get things started.

"All right. Let me begin by clearing up a few things. First and foremost, the man you all just met, the one Robin refers to as Vandal Savage, is not known to me by that name. I met him for the first and only time about two months ago, before Terra came back. The name he gave me..." Raven hesitated, giving this matter some thought. "I'm not going to tell you that."

The Titans stirred in their seats.

"Any particular reason why you shouldn't?" Cyborg remarked.

Raven's eyes lowered to the floor.

"I don't think he wants me to," she murmured.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked with some concern. "Does this guy have some kind of hold on you?"

"No," she insisted. "Now please let me finish."

They grew quiet once again. Raven drew a shaky breath. She was a little disconcerted at how calmly things were going. But Robin had yet to share his thoughts with her, so that might not last.

"That man," she continued. "I caught him... trying to kill himself. At least, that's what I thought at the time." Raven remembered what she had seen and heard only minutes earlier. "I saved him, and he offered to spend the evening with me. Nothing wrong with that, so I agreed. We talked to each other. Admittedly, I might have opened up more than the situation warranted, but I was..." She hesitated. "I guess you could say I was pleased by the attention. At the way he treated me. I didn't pick up on anything menacing from him. We talked about ourselves. He seemed nice. At least to me. Maybe I'm just easily fooled."

No, she rebuked herself. No self-pity. Get over it and move on.

"Anyway," Raven inhaled deeply, "We said our goodbyes and left it at that. I haven't heard from him until today."

She looked up to see their reactions. Almost as one, they all looked to Robin.

The Titans' leader stood up.

"When exactly was this?" he demanded.

Raven felt herself grow a bit cross, but she kept her voice even.

"It was the night before the big zoo incident."

Cyborg blinked. "Oh! So that was the guy who sent the flowers!"

Raven's eyes drifted off to one side. "Yes."

Robin crossed his arms and stared steadily from behind his mask. One mystery solved.

"You never met him again? He never tried to contact you?"

Raven gave a slow shake of her head.

"What about you?"

She looked at him perplexedly.

"Have you contacted him?" Something clicked in Robin's head. "Does this have anything to do with what you've been involved in for the past few weeks?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "No. And that's all I'll tell you about that."

The young detective leaned forward and placed his palms on the table. "Raven, I think that after today you don't get to decide what stays secret around here anymore."

Her fists clenched, a wellspring of dark magic crackling through her veins. She faced the Boy Wonder in a dangerous light. "You are talking about things you don't understand, _Robin!_" Raven growled. "I'm not just another _weapon _in your arsenal against crime, and if you can't handle that then maybe I should just leave!"

"Whoa, hold up!" Cyborg leapt between them quickly before Robin could make a retort. "Now before either of you says or does something we'll all regret, let's just remember that we've been through a lot worse than this, so let's try to cool it down." He glanced meaningfully back and forth at both of them.

"Yeah," Beast Boy supplied. "It's not like we're in danger or anything."

"How do you know that?" Robin whipped around on him. "That man out there, the would-be world conqueror? The one none of you seemed to recognize as dangerous? For all we know he's aiming a weapon at us right now!"

Beast Boy smirked. "You think maybe this time he'll _start _the car?"

A brief chuckle escaped from Cyborg, and Starfire smiled faintly.

Robin stood livid before them, looking from one to another. "You honestly don't understand what's going on, do you?" he whispered furiously. Under his accusing stare, the Titans sobered rapidly.

"All right, then," the crimefighter sounded grim. "Let me fill you in."

With that he turned and walked to the computer terminal at the front of the room. Robin then brought up the Tower's archival data, selected a file, and opened it.

The image of the city skyline out their window faded, to be replaced by a criminal history report.

An image came with the words.

It was the face of the man they had left outside their home.

The name on the report was Vandal Savage.

"And this is just what we know," Robin said.

Cyborg walked over to examine the screen, and Beast Boy followed suit. Their expressions blanched as they picked out events in the rap sheet dating back over 300 years. Behind them, Starfire floated up before the huge digital picture. The face that stared unblinkingly at her was hard, fierce, a visage that spoke of arrogance and power. The gentle alien touched a hand to her cheek hesitantly, trying to reconcile these stern features with the ones she had met just a half hour before.

Standing off to the side, Robin observed his allies' reactions with approval.

And then he noticed that Raven was seated on the coffee table with her back to them all. She had not turned around.

Robin felt himself grow angry at her stubborn display. He stalked over to loom before the violet-haired female. Her head was cast down. She gave no acknowledgement of his presence.

"Look at it, Raven," Robin spoke softly.

At first there was nothing. Then her gemstone eyes rose up to train on him from beneath her dark brow.

"Is that an order, Robin?"

Her voice carried tones of both mockery and reproach. It made Robin's lips pull back from his teeth. "What is wrong with you?!" he demanded of her. "Are you just going to remain blissfully ignorant, pretend that everything is all nice and safe? I gave you credit for being smarter than that!"

She made no response, only rose to her feet to stand before him, poised and elegant in her cool beauty.

"Um, Raven?" Beast Boy cast a glance over his shoulder. "I really think you should take a look at this."

They were watching her now. They wanted to know what she would do next. But Raven already knew.

"Why should I look?" Her mouth quirked slightly. "Robin already told me he was a wanted criminal, and I didn't think that it was for shoplifting pencils. Besides, I've always trusted our team leader."

Robin stiffened defensively. His masked eyes narrowed onto Ravens'. "Don't try to turn this back on me," he growled. "You're the one who needs to convince us that you really know what you're doing here!"

Before him, Raven suddenly gave a short laugh. "But I don't, Robin."

And she shrugged helplessly.

"I really don't."

The room grew silent after this admission.

Robin crossed his arms.

"Then I don't see how it can be left up to you."

At this Cyborg turned away from the screen and walked over to where the pair of them stood. Raven turned. She stared dully at him. His eye said it all. She knew what was coming next. Now they would all start to abuse her.

"Listen, Raven," the tech-genius began. "Nobody here wants you to start to regret living with us. And we all know that there's more that goes on in our lives than bustin' up bad guys and risking our necks. But I gotta be honest, I've never really known you to do much besides that." He hesitated as Raven's face hardened. "What I'm trying to say is, knowing who you are when you're by yourself is one thing, and knowing who you are around other people is another. Raven, I'm just not sure you've got the... well... experience at dealing with folks to know what might be best for you here."

Raven had known this was coming. Condemnation without cause was nothing new to her. But this time it was different, and she shivered when she realized why. This time it was coming from someone she trusted. Her first reaction was to take revenge, lash out, say something cruel. Hurt him back for doing exactly what everyone else used to do to her.

But Cyborg wasn't finished.

"Now that being said, let me also be the first to say that not knowing how you're gonna manage this doesn't necessarily mean that you shouldn't be allowed to. It's times like this that let us find out things about ourselves we never realized."

Cyborg grinned as Raven's controlled features melted into a look of shock at this sudden show of support.

"Personally I want to see the side of you that you're gonna use to work this whole thing out. So just tell me what to do, Raven. I'm ready to back you up no matter what decision you make."

Openmouthed, Raven stood speechless. As his words sank in, she felt her face grow warm with pleasure. Feelings welled up in her heart, and Raven had to fight them down lest this unexpectedly wonderful moment be marred by the room being torn apart. Instead she settled for bestowing on him one of her infrequent smiles, and bowed forward in gratitude.

Cyborg grinned broadly back, and cast a warning look at Robin as the Boy Wonder seemed about to find his own voice again. "I think it's time we each had a turn to speak here," he announced firmly.

"Ahem!" Beast Boy coughed dramatically. This earned him hostile looks from both Raven _and _Robin at the same time, which was more than enough to make the green kid cheerfully consider waving his turn. However, though his insides quailed, he quickly plucked up his courage and began to speak.

"Well, the thing is..." Beast Boy halted. He shuffled his feet as he searched for the best way he could think of to put this. "See, I kinda got a bad vibe off that guy pretty much from the start. I mean, it's not like I knew he was indestructible or anything, I just, y'know, had this... funny feeling. But then, when I found out he was here to see Raven, I kinda... relaxed...a bit."

Beast Boy fidgeted and rubbed the back of his head. That seemed to help him think.

"OK, it's like this. I knew that if Raven was involved, that it was gonna be all right, cuz' she's...I mean, uh...smart, y'know, and..." The shape-shifter felt his face flush at even this benign compliment of his attractive teammate, looking everywhere about the room but at her. "And powerful too. So I just knew that even if this guy did turn out to be bad news, that I could count on Raven to hand him his butt in a sling if he tried anything." He faltered for a moment.

"Um, long story short, Raven. You've got my vote. I think you can handle this Vandal Savage no matter which way things turn out. So just, grit your teeth and kick butt!" And he gave her a big thumbs-up while flashing a gigantic toothy grin.

Floating apart from the others, Starfire remained as before, in front of Vandal Savage's image. While her teammates had spoken their peace, she continued to study the alien physiognomy of this Earthling, and she had reached a conclusion.

"He is different now," she said quietly.

Robin looked over at her. "What was that, Star?"

"This man," she mused thoughtfully, head tilted to one side. "In this picture, there is no fear in him. His is the face that causes others to be afraid." Starfire turned and gestured to the screen. "But now he is the one who knows fear, and uncertainty. Robin, I do not doubt that this is the man you say he is. But if so, then the question becomes more compelling, the question of why he has come to us. Surely he must have known that one of us might recognize him for who he is, given that we are who we are. So then what has caused him to place his fate in our hands?"

Standing off to one side, Raven regarded her friend in surprise. With Starfire's emotional outpourings and pronounced naiveté, Raven sometimes forgot that the beautiful young alien was also quite intelligent. Just why had Vandal Savage taken such a risk of exposing himself to them?

Starfire glided over to join Robin. "We are all on guard now," she said to him. "He cannot take us unawares, nor is he likely to escape. And if Raven feels it is in her best interests to uncover the mystery of this man's arrival, then as her friends, we should all be ready to come to her aid." She then turned a Tameranian-sized smile on the azure Titan. "I will lend you my strength in any way you might require, my friend."

Raven couldn't think of anything to say.

She had fully expected that she would have to argue with them, try to convince them one by one that she had the right and the need to see this problem through on her own. But these people cared about her and trusted her and maybe even liked her enough to put their safety in her hands. The realization almost floored Raven, causing her to reach out to the couch for support. It was one thing to believe people were your friends, and quite another to be shown it. They really understood her. She hadn't thought that any of the other Titans would understand her position, but here they all were.

All but one.

Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, remained unconvinced.

"He's evil," the masked warrior asserted, and such was the regard they all held him in that each Titan felt swayed by these words. "He's a threat to us."

But Raven was not about to let him outrank her.

"That remains to be seen."

The remaining Titans gave the two forceful personalities some space.

Robin jerked his head down with an angry exclamation, and when he looked up it seemed to the sorceress like he was less confident. "You don't know why he's here!"

She took a step towards him.

"Then let me find out."

He stared at her, and a look came over his face. Almost like he was in pain. "You're doing it again, Raven. You're putting yourself in danger again. Are you _trying_ to die?"

Raven flinched. That was close. She had wondered the same thing herself on occasion. _Did_ she risk her life for other people in the expectation that she would lose her own, and thereby avert the danger that she represented? But looking at her ally, she realized suddenly that even if that was the case, it was not what was at issue here with Robin. He was trying his hardest to keep them safe, and the thought that it might not be enough seemed to be killing him.

_You're doing it again_.

Was that what this was about? Was Robin still punishing himself for the incident with Terra and Slade? How much of what he was feeling here came as an offshoot of his own sense of frustration?

"Robin," she began, uncertain how to proceed but knowing she had to. "I'm not operating on some hidden agenda with this. There's no big secret." That was the truth, on its face. "And I'm not looking to put myself in unnecessary danger. If I talk to him and decide that you are right, that there's no worth to this man running free, then I'll put him in a cage where he belongs. But I need to decide that for myself. Can you let me do that? Do you trust me that much?"

The masked crimefighter stared at the ground. He was thinking to himself. But just how would thinking help him, when he himself didn't know all the details of what was going on? There were too many blank spots for any logical course of action. So what was left? Instinct? Routine? Gut reaction? Only half an hour ago he had decided to confront Raven to see if she would share any undisclosed information to help in the fight against Slade. Now there was an entirely new villain on the scene, and who's to say they were not connected somehow? Slade and Savage might be working together, using Raven as their cat's-paw. It was certainly possible. So then the question became, was his unfounded suspicion of two known villains stronger than the trust he held for one proven friend?

Now there was a question he could answer, and there was no better time than now.

"I've always thought of you as someone I can depend on, Raven," Robin spoke at last. "What happened today caught me by surprise, but...I'm thinking not half as much as it did you."

The other Titans, Raven included, gratefully let out the breaths they had not realized they were holding.

"So if you feel," Robin continued, "that you are up to being the one to decide this man's fate, I'm not above letting you call the shots." He took a step closer to her, and his face was deadly serious. "But keep in mind that there are a lot of people at potential risk here, some of whom have the honor of calling you friend. And I for one do not want to regret that fact."

The tension that had gripped her since this ordeal began slipped away, and Raven found she felt a little proud of herself. "Thank you," she said wearily, and turned to take them all in. "I mean it. All of you. Thanks."

Cyborg nodded, and Beast Boy smiled. Starfire bowed gracefully. Beside her, Robin sat down heavily on the couch. He rubbed the back of his neck in consternation. "Guess it's time you found your answer, Raven. We'll be here when you do."

The spell-caster nodded, and walked towards the door. On the threshold, she paused. Behind her was warmth and companionship. She felt it now more than ever, and the thought of losing it made her shudder with worry. Before her lay an unknown future, filled with tough choices and danger. A part of her wanted to stay in this room, for fear of losing what it held for her. But Raven knew that standing still meant fear, and action took courage. She had never actually thought of herself as courageous. Not that she thought she wasn't, she had just never given it any consideration. Maybe this single step would open all the doors that had previously been closed to her. Was it worth the risk of losing what she already had?

Somehow, Raven knew. The Teen Titans would go on. With her. Towards the future.

And with that, she moved out into the night.

* * *

"Miss Hastings?"

Patty jumped up from her seat with a squeak. Her glasses, which had been balanced precariously on the tip of her nose, flew off her head. She peered about blindly. _Who else was in here?!_

"Miss Hastings..."

She reached for her purse and fumbled about for the tube of pepper spray.

"Miss Hastings, it's Eric."

Patty froze. "Eric?" she whispered. "Are...you in here somewhere?"

"You know I'm not, Miss Hastings." The voice was made up of equal parts boredom and irritation.

"Ah...well..." Patty continued to peruse the darkened room. "I..I seem to have lost my glasses, and..."

"Over to your left, on the floor, next to the file cabinet."

"Thank you," the young woman exhaled gladly. She moved in the direction indicated. Patting gently about, she finally located her errant eyewear. Fully equipped, Patty rose to her feet and trotted to the far corner of the room, where a blinking red light revealed the security camera on the wall. She gave a timid wave up at it, grinning abashedly. "I'm sorry, Eric. I just got caught up in my work, it's so fascinating. By any chance, are you familiar with Christian scrip...?"

"Miss Hastings," the security guard broke in over the intercom. "It's almost time for us to lock up. Do you think for once maybe you can get out of here before midnight?"

Patty Hastings blinked owlishly at the impersonal device. "What? What time is it?"

"It's a quarter 'til, ma'am," the voice droned.

"Oh." The English researcher shivered. "Just... let me put everything away properly, all right?"

"Whatever." And the intercom clicked off.

Hastily Patty moved back to her workbench. She reached over to begin unloading the manuscripts, but hesitated when she noticed how her hands were shaking. So instead she began to pack away her own notes and shut down her computer. It made no real difference how many times she dropped those. But if anything were to happen to the ancient sheets of brown crumpled parchment, protected though they were in airtight cases of steel and bullet-proof plastic... Well, suffice it to say that Patty need no longer fear about her future. She wouldn't have one anymore.

This thought sent a pang of new terror through her frame, causing her to drop her laptop. Bending down to retrieve it, the foreign national bemoaned her lot. How could she have let this happen again? How could she have lost track of time again?!! Just because she worked with antique volumes did not mean she had all the time in the world. Forgetful by birth, Patricia Hastings had recognized early on the necessity and importance of careful ordering of her surroundings. This recognition of a fault, combined with a healthy respect for English literature, had led to her full-fledged desire to enter into the library profession. A certain degree of technical aptitude had culminated in her introduction to the field of informatics, whereby on-line information resources are retrieved and shared for the fruitful purpose of pan-cultural and scientific advancement.

It all sounded well and good. And it was precisely because of her experience in organizing data among several different research groups spanning across the globe that she had been offered the chance to travel to America. There a joint national effort was ongoing to examine and verify the same items which now lay before her, untouched by human skin for maybe 2,000 years. These were the recently unearthed, newly collated and possibly extant volumes of early Christian lore, the undiscovered Book of Thomas the Apostle. As an Anglican, Patty could not help but treat the information accrued up to this point with a certain degree of skeptical awe. Keeping the various universities and organizations abreast of any and all discoveries meant that she was in the know for practically everything to be discovered or even suggested during these proceedings. It was an awful lot of responsibility, and Patty was personally quite pleased at the contribution she had made so far to the intellectual community. But hers was still considered a relatively minimal contribution. Patty had not found anyone willing to help in the execution of her duties, data collation not being very glamorous. And so, a lot of time was necessary to see that everything was accomplished to her own rigorous specifications, to insure that nothing digital was misplaced or forgotten.

Some of her colleagues had suggested there might be more than devotion to her work that led Patty to keep such late hours. She was not unaware of her own predicament. Traveling to this city had exposed her to not just cultural differences, but very real human danger.

Being quite accustomed to the placid atmosphere of her own beloved Oxford, Patty had paid scant attention to repeated warnings from friends and family about the perils of America. The opportunity to collaborate with a far-flung field of intelligentsia had been the only subject worth discussing. Besides, nothing like that had ever happened to her.

It was while walking to the bus stop late one evening that the warnings had struck home. As she fiddled about in her purse for the correct change, puzzling still over the unfamiliar currency, suddenly something struck her from behind. Shock and confusion were all Patty felt as she found herself lying on the pavement, at least until a violent jerk tore her purse painfully from her shoulder. Patty never even saw or heard her assailant make good their escape. She just lay there numbly, unable to move or react until the driver of the lorry came to her assistance.

The police had been of no help. And lately Patty found herself unable to sleep and jumping at the slightest sound. The experience had left her noticeably rattled, but she had refused an offer to return home, also declining to contact the trauma counselor recommended by the police. She told herself that there was no time to engage in personal pursuits when a piece of history was at stake. But she knew that eventually she would have to seek some help in regards to this incident. At one point she had even found herself considering contacting the city's resident super-hero task force, the Teen Titans, to request their aid in tracking down the culprit. It was all silly rubbish. But still the young woman found herself peering over her shoulder whenever she was outside, and spending much longer hours at the museum than any of her colleagues. They had been kind enough to arrange a car service for her, but her abuse of the facility's operating hours had recently led the administration to suspend that courtesy.

So now Patty would once again have to leave her sanctuary to brave the night alone.

Having collected her belongings, the British citizen felt sufficiently calm to handle the artifacts. Wheeling the cart closer to the table, Patty gently rolled the plate containing the manuscripts onto the carriage. She then proceeded to move the contents out of the room, down the hall to the secured area.

Standing before the door, Patty removed the card the museum had given her from the chain around her neck. She swiped it through the pad, and then pulled the door open. Pushing the contrivance over to one of the environment-shielded wall cabinets, she again used her card and then waited as a number of bins opened electronically along the wall. Over the cool fluorescent lights of the shelves, Patty gazed on the archaeological, historical and religious find of her lifetime. For a moment she was lost in their archaic appeal, these classic examples of recorded history which had only in the last century been replaced with a much surer method of preservation. Then she collected herself, and with the utmost care and respect, transferred the parchment plate back into its storage receptacle.

Patty left the room, closing the door firmly and checking to insure the mechanism had locked. She made her way back to the research section, purposefully scanned the room to insure she had left nothing behind, and then, with a nervous squirm, moved out into the hall. Passing rooms that housed the museum's treasures, she finally reached the first gate leading back into the museum proper. The security guard, known to her only as Eric, was visible through the window in the office beyond the barred wall. After quickly checking that everything was where it needed to be, Patty deposited her briefcase on a trundle conveyor belt to be scanned. It moved through the inspection and exited the lane without any difficulties, to no one's surprise.

"How are you this evening, Mr. Eric?" the young woman called good-naturedly as the officer appeared to let her through. For her trouble she received a very surly look, which in the tradition of her country she heartily ignored. "I'm always so grateful that you're here to look after me. Sometimes when I'm working I get so very focused on what I'm doing that everything else just disappears. Is it the same way with you and your job?"

The gate swung open. "No."

"Well, that's unfortunate," she pouted. "I don't understand how you can do a job if you don't enjoy it immensely. Have I told you what we've learned so far?" Patty retrieved her belongings and followed the buzz-cut employee to the second gate of super-plastic, prattling on in what she hoped was not too obvious an attempt to deter her leaving.

"Well, actually, maybe I shouldn't talk about that. All very hush-hush, you know." She absently-mindedly checked through the satchel to verify the contents. "You know, come to think of it, I just marvel at how much security you have here, cameras and alarms and what-not all over the place. Do you ever worry about getting locked in? I don't. That is to say, I don't worry. If I had to choose between being locked in and being locked out I would definitely much rather be in. Don't you agree?"

Reaching the security barrier, the guard glanced back at her.

"You dropped something," he commented languidly, and then turned away.

"What?" Patty looked behind her. On the floor lay some pages that had slipped from her dossier. "Oh dear," she sighed, bending down to retrieve them. "I can be such a scatter-brain, you know. It's been like that since my childhood. I would bury my toys in the garden, I don't remember why exactly but I did, and anyway we would find them years later while planting the petunias."

She rummaged about carefully on the floor, hoping to at least stay another minute. "You know, actually it got to be so bad, do you know what my school-chums began to refer to me as?"

"_Yum-Yum-Gotta-Get-Me-Some_?"

Patty froze.

The voice was electronic, and nasty. For a moment she barely registered what was said. Crouched down on her knees, the shocked librarian finally realized that something very wrong had just happened. And before she could consider her options, Patricia Hastings turned to look behind her.

And immediately wished she hadn't.

Eric the security guard was nowhere to be seen. In his place Patty found herself confronted by a figure that defied reason. It was bone-white. That was all she could see at first. Like a ghost come out of nowhere, it stood there watching her. The intruder looked like a man, except that its head was long and conically-shaped. Scrawled on the front of this headdress was the parody of a face, with a crooked, leering red line for a mouth, one eye shut in a possessive wink, and the other bulging forth in garish crimson intensity. It looked like one of the deranged Picasso paintings that had frightened her as a child. A grotesque titter escaped from the thing, and Patty shivered. She could scarcely believe this was happening. This just couldn't be real, she couldn't be expected to handle something like this.

"Wh..." emerged faintly from her throat. "Wha..."

The bizarre form suddenly bent down until its face hovered before her.

"Relax, hot-tottie," it smirked. "_You're just going crazy_!"

Its right arm came up, the end of which was encased in a polygonal cylinder of some kind. Patty cringed away. A sharp hiss escaped from one of several red circles emblazoned on the cylinder's end, and a chemical smell filled her nostrils. The world swam before her eyes, and then she was sliding off to one side, drifting away into dreamless sleep...

The crazily-dressed invader reached out. For a moment its hand drifted over the unconscious woman's form, as if debating the merits of certain actions. Finally it settled for simply looping the card key from around her head.

The man stood up and moved into the open guard office. He shut off all the security cameras to the store room and flipped the switch to open the gate. Moving back out as the bars slid away before him, he paused beside his recumbent victim.

"No, please, don't get up. I'm just looking around."

He chuckled. And then the weird form stole quickly down the halls, counting the doors. Coming to the right one, he entered, moving unerringly through the lightless rooms until he came to the vault. He then swiped the card through its slot, and pulling back the massive portal, entered the room.

At this point his resources failed him, and he had to resort to opening compartments at random. Withdrawing several objects of obvious value (or so he hoped), he proceeded to stack them on one of the carts. He finally found the right drawer, and gave a small snort of genuine disinterest at the sight of the irreplaceable Thomas scrolls. But with a disdainful shrug, the thief stacked the entire collection on his cart.

Stepping back, he took a moment to admire his handiwork.

"Happy Birthday to me," he sang softly as he began to push his goods down the hall.

"Happy Birthday to Me." Through the workrooms, along the corridor.

"Happy Birthday, dear Manifest." By the gates, past the sleeping Brit.

And out the door.

"Happy Birthday to ME!"

* * *

I failed, he told himself. I had my chance and I lost it.

Kultuq was seated in his cabin.

Suddenly he slid to the floor in an undignified heap.

"Lost," he moaned wretchedly. "Looooost." His hands clutched at his head, and he buried his face in the carpet.

He had planned and worked and strove for this day. And then he had destroyed it. Stupid, impatient stubbornness. The fear that if he waited any longer she might not be there for him. She might be lost. And so he had just rushed in without thinking about it carefully. He had let the most important event of his life be determined by chance, treating it like a game.

It was only fitting that he had lost.

The ancient human rocked and keened on the ground. He felt no shame for this craven display, overcome as he already was with self-loathing.

"You ruined it all," he whispered. "Your last chance. It was supposed to be perfect. It should have been beautiful. Why did you do it?" He rose to his knees and stared at his hands.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

If only I could go back in time, Kultuq thought. If I could change just one thing in history, just one, it would be that. I could go back and warn myself. Don't be so careless. Take a chance and wait. Because if you don't you'll just end up groveling on the floor like a dog.

For a time he just sat there, drowning in remorse. He collapsed to one side, the breath leaving his body with an uncaring grunt. In this position Kultuq found himself staring at his own reflection in a full-length mirror. He jerked his head away from the sight of himself. How far he had fallen. How ironic. He had survived everything, events and challenges that would have destroyed any other man. And yet now here he was, reduced to mewling on the floor by one harsh word from a girl.

The thought of Raven brought Kultuq some measure of fear. She would be coming for him. He couldn't let her find him like this! The sheer disgrace...

Swiftly he crawled over to the piano, clambering atop its bench. There he sat, hunched over. Dejected. Fresh grief oozed from his brain.

"You blew it, you fool. You screwed up and lost the game." And he brought his forehead down on the keys with a discordant blare of notes as messed up as himself.

The material cool against his brow, Kultuq sighed. He absorbed the feel of it. Smooth and cold. Just like her. He raised his hands wearily and sent them passing gently over the ivories, his fingertips registering their properties with a kind of wonder. The immortal felt himself growing calmer. He hauled himself up, downcast gaze affixed to the instrument's keys. Hesitantly he pressed a solitary finger down.

The note came out with soft elegance, dwindling quickly to nothing as he let the bar rise. He examined the sound. It was fresh and calm, undisturbed. Not alive, but living, only momentarily.

He could bring it back.

Kultuq now looked at his seated reflection in the mirror. He could do it again. He could try again, and sound that note. Sometimes in dreams you were allowed to go back and try it until you get it right. There were plenty of chances, until the dream ended.

And Kultuq was most definitely living his dream now.

Hands that had once torn apart the flesh of wild animals to survive now caressed the workings of one of mankind's most beautiful and inspired creations. And with that, Kultuq moved his fingers, and from the piano's chords and his own memory, he brought forth the stirring refrains of "It's All in the Game."

The song suited him. He realized with some surprise that he was playing it perfectly. Swift and sure, the notes sounded throughout his cabin without fail. He was in the zone. Perhaps never again in his life would he perform a piece so well.

With the final flourish, Kultuq paused.

Going back was not the answer. He was inextricably compelled to move forward. Being an immortal involved certain requirements. Yes, he would regret the dissolution of his plans. But when that was over he would make new ones. It was time to start thinking again. How did he want this to go?

Before Kultuq could answer, the shadows flared up across the floor.

The former super-villain realized his stay had elapsed. Had they decided already? How long had it been? What should he do? Kultuq managed to keep from panicking. He had to accept that he was not in control here. He had to wait and see Raven's resolve.

Raven stood up into the real world. The magic of her transition had locked onto Vandal Savage and drawn her into his presence. Her hooded eyes absorbed the details of her surroundings. Savage, or Kultuq, was seated on a piano bench. He had turned upon her arrival, and Raven noted the room was dark. Moonlight through a porthole gave only scant indication of what it contained. A bookshelf off to one side, a stereo-surround system that would make Cyborg drool. Raven swiftly sent her soul in part to inhabit the surrounding area. Luminous magic etched the edges of every artifact to be found, and so the spell-weaver knew. From the various musical instruments in cases behind the secret wall, to the well-stocked collection of compact discs, to over a dozen types of weapons secreted at random in various places. These she took hold of and obliterated immediately, though no evidence of this could be found to the senses.

At the last Raven balked at examining Kultuq himself. Whatever items he might have concealed, she would let him reveal as his tendencies warranted. The black-light enchantment then slid back under her cloak in a second. Now assured, Raven was ready to begin.

But she did not speak. No, not yet. Instead she looked at him.

Kultuq had not moved since her arrival.

His posture was loose, hunched over. But even with scant light and some distance between them, Raven noticed how his legs trembled. His eyes remained carefully fixed on her. It struck Raven how in their first meeting she had been the one who was wary and he quite relaxed. Could he be afraid of her? More likely of what she represented, application of punishment for his past wickedness. Was that why he had come here? Was this man looking for someone to make him atone?

Asking herself was pointless. He was right there in front of her, and it was time he gave some answers.

Raven's cloak shifted as she stepped forward.

_NO! Not yet!_

Kultuq raised his hand, and Raven halted.

He gave not a word of explanation, only remained slumped on his seat. His arm dropped back into his lap, and he absorbed her presence in silence. He had to prolong it, this tenebrous feeling, before anything could be settled. Let me just hold onto my hope for a little longer, he prayed to her with his eyes. Don't let me know. Not just yet.

She was looking at him just the same way as when they first met. Warily, as one would to a stranger. But he wasn't! She knew his name! It grieved him that the time they shared had not produced in her the same feelings it had in him. But then again, it was foolish to have hoped a woman like her could fall madly in love with someone she had met only once. And if so, then she probably had no idea why he had come back to see her. Yes, of course. That was why she looked so hostile. She must be feeling very confused right now. No one whom she could trust. But she had opened up to him that night under the stars...

Raven felt herself growing increasingly irritated. Normally silence came easily to her. Filling up space with needless words was for less developed individuals. But she hadn't dared losing her friends and placed her life in jeopardy just to get the silent treatment from this inscrutable man.

So he was afraid to let anything happen for fear of it not working out? Well, she was not.

Raven's lips parted, and Kultuq whispered, "Let's go outside."

Raven paused.

She considered this unexpected proposal curiously. Of a sudden, she knew that interrogating him here wouldn't be right. It just felt that way. Maybe she was trying to stall for time too. But reasons couldn't be worked out neatly right now. So instead the young demi-human simply extended an arm, indicating for him to lead the way.

Savage gave her a grateful smile and rose to his feet. He moved out of the room, and she followed, floating at his back. Lord of this vessel, he moved assuredly through the lightless corridors, finally climbing the steps to take them onto the deck. Shrouded in her cloak, Raven followed after, glancing from left to right. Spying nothing out of the ordinary, she continued to follow her quarry's lead to the aft of the boat. Vandal Savage moved to occupy one of several cushioned rattan thrones spaced around a table of similar material. Raven took a seat opposite him.

Kultuq felt his heart beat apace. When her dark, searching gaze fixed on him now, he trembled. Mingled hope and fear hobbled any attempt to begin in his defense. He was afraid of what these next few moments might bring. It was not how he had hoped to start with her. But he couldn't shy away from this. He had to make his play. There was no way he could be satisfied without knowing.

"I'm here for you." Kultuq's words broke the silence, and Raven tensed.

"Just what does that mean?" she spoke suspiciously. This was not a game. However she had viewed this man before, Raven now knew him to be exceedingly dangerous.

Kultuq leaned back and considered. So she had not pronounced judgment summarily. Good. That could mean that the masked boy had not corrupted her image of him totally. He already knew that Raven had few friends. She would trust their opinions more than him. But she probably didn't have much experience interacting with people, or interrogating them either. He had to approach this carefully to keep whatever hostility the other Titans might have engendered towards him from overriding the situation.

"I meant," Kultuq kept his voice even, "that I am here and willing to answer your questions."

Raven crossed her arms and glowered. Should she begin? Where to start? This was seeming more and more like a contest of wills, but he didn't appear to be putting up any sort of fight. She had almost hoped that she would arrive here to find him changed, metamorphosed into something much like Slade. Smug, devious, and evil. That would make her choice very simple. Off he goes to jail. But that wasn't the case. Even if she now thought of him as two different people, Vandal Savage and Kultuq, he himself hadn't changed. He still looked and behaved like Kultuq.

Nothing threatening at all.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded quietly.

He spread his arms out in an open gesture. "I am Kultuq."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not Vandal Savage?"

"Not to you."

Raven frowned.

"Would you care to explain that?"

The deep-set eyes drifted away from her. He looked up at the sky. "There is the person you know yourself to be, and the person you become around others. This person changes subtly for each human being you know, depending on your opinion of them, and theirs of you."

Now he stared directly at her. "To that boy who attacked me, I am Vandal Savage, and I have no real interest in making him see otherwise. But Savage is just a title I put on, one of many I have used in my life. I need no artifice between you and me, Raven. I want you to see the man that I am."

Raven was not impressed by this speech.

"The way other people observe us influences who we are," she said flatly. "I'm not so naive about life, no matter what you might think of me."

"NOT with me!" Kultuq leaned forward. "I do not let the ignorant condemnations of paltry men distort my view of myself. I change only at my approval, my will!!"

"Is this a psychology lecture, professor?" Raven drawled, just to see how he would react. "You're not the only person in this world."

In response, Kultuq relaxed back, draping an arm lazily behind the chair. "If you like. I do have a doctorate in psychotherapy from Hamburg."

Raven paused.

"So you're a therapist?'

"Yes."

She stood up slowly.

"Are you a murderer?"

Now it came to it, Kultuq thought. The initial bone of contention.

"I have killed, both directly and through surrogates. Whether that makes me a murderer depends on how much the person who asks me knows about the circumstances." His tone held no apology, and Raven felt a surge of contempt.

"How can you justify killing?" she snapped. "You're never in any danger, you're immortal, aren't you? They can't kill you!"

"Yes," Kultuq intoned in a calm voice. "But I'm not the only person in the world, am I?"

The barb cut true. Raven hesitated, then slowly sank back into her chair.

"How do you mean?"

Kultuq sighed, relieved that she was willing to listen.

"Raven, being immortal does not mean that I treat death lightly. In fact I have the utmost respect for life. But not always for the people who possess it. Life is like a jewel, Raven. For some people..." he made a quick decision, "...like yourself, that jewel is all the more lustrous for the person who wears it." He saw her blink, and chalked up a mental victory.

"But for others, their actions and personalities cannot be seen as worthwhile no matter how fabulous the gem with which they are adorned. These people despoil the world, and pose a threat to ones like you. As a result, sometimes they must die," he concluded flatly.

His audience looked away. A part of her felt the truth to his words. Some people that lived were so dangerous that only death seemed sufficient to stop them. Remembering Slade, she knew that she had met one. But Raven also remembered that she herself had chosen not to kill Slade when she had the chance.

Was she now face to face with yet another monster?

"That sort of reasoning," she spoke at last, "is why you are called Savage."

This time it was Kultuq who came to his feet, and his anger was evident. "Had you seen what I have, Raven, you might not be so certain. You still don 't know who I am!"

"You might know who you are," Raven responded coolly, "but you don't know what you look like right now."

Savage's hands gripped the table, his eyes flared. Raven prepared to defend herself.

Then the man let his grip slacken, and retook his seat. "No," he admitted, crossing his legs carefully. "I admit that I have no idea what I must look like to you. Point conceded, Raven. I can't expect you to simply take my word."

From beneath her cowl she watched him with veiled eyes. The admission had swayed her far more than his argument.

"You're not used to being questioned, are you?"

"No," Kultuq grunted. "I am unaccustomed to explaining myself."

"But you're going to have to," the young heroine asserted. "Don't forget that your freedom is riding directly on what happens this night."

A rueful smile twisted the immortal's lips. "Ah, my precious freedom. A much more poetic punishment than mere death, yes? The very thing that renders me so powerful made a burden by my inability to exercise its limits. Caged, I become less enviable than a beggar dying in the street." His black eyes bore sternly into hers. "Is it your intent to punish me on behalf of mankind, Raven?"

The sorceress's hood dipped, hiding her face from his view. Her voice, when she spoke, was quiet, and strong, and it sent a shiver through Kultuq's spine. "This day started out normally for me," she said. "I had my friends, I had a mission in life that I deemed just and important. And then you came along." She suddenly raised her hands and placed them firmly on the table. "You came back into my life of your own accord. And as a result I found myself at odds with my good friend and my duty to the people around me."

Now the deep blue orbs trained accusingly on his face. "Starfire was right. You must have known how things would work out. You risked your freedom by coming to see me. By your own actions, you've appointed me as your judge, for whatever reason. And you can't behave as if it has no effect on you. If you've decided that I should be the one to justify or condemn you, then you have no one to blame but yourself. Get it through your head now! You are not above judgment, and you are the one who chose to risk his freedom!"

Kultuq stared openmouthed at the ashy-skinned girl. What she said was true. He had known coming here could cost him his freedom. He had risked his very future to try and have that future include Raven. He couldn't look at her as just another finite life in his world. Even if she didn't fully understand his intentions, she was completely correct in stating her power over him. Her choice would doom or free him. How important she was to him. Despite the way she was now looking at him, he was still in love with her. And inexperienced though he may be with that emotion, Kultuq knew that belittling her would not cause Raven to reciprocate his feelings. If he was going to have any chance, he was first going to have to convince this woman that he was worth being allowed to live free.

"What do you want of me?" Kultuq rasped helplessly.

Raven's hood lifted. Her eyes, when she looked at him, flashed with threat.

"Make me understand why you committed murders to rule the world."

The ancient wanderer closed his eyes. He leaned back, breathing in deeply. This was something he could answer, but answering it well would require some thought. So he took the time, which Raven allowed him.

She wanted to hear this.

"When I was still less than a century old," Kultuq began, "I was walking through a forest with some fish I had collected from the river, and a young man from a local tribe stepped in front of me with a club. He demanded my catch, or he would kill me. I was unarmed. He actually intended to kill me over some bony fish."

"Now, ten years ago, as I am driving my car down a dirt road in Zambia, I find my way blocked by a young soldier with an AK-47. He orders me to step out of the car and give him all my money, or he will kill me. To him the simple fact that he is pointing a gun at me makes him superior, and so he can demand whatever he wants."

Suddenly Kultuq reached out and gripped one of Raven's hands still resting on the table. She did not pull away.

"I killed them both, Raven."

She flinched involuntarily, but his hold remained firm.

"The one with the club, I rushed him. I pinned him to the ground, and I choked the life from him, though he groveled for mercy. The one with the gun, I ran him over with the car, though he shot me. He was still alive. I took his gun, and I used the butt of it to smash in his face. He screamed like the dying animal he was!"

Raven's throat was burning, like she was going to vomit. He was describing two murders, and who knew how many more he had committed in his life.

"Nothing has changed, Raven. I know this because I am 50,000 years old."

When she heard this, the girl's eyes widened. _50,000?!!!_ Could anyone live for that long and remain sane?

She looked at the man across from her.

Maybe they couldn't.

Suddenly Kultuq got up from his seat. Raven drew back a little, examining him. He moved around the table and knelt beside her.

"I have seen mankind from its infancy," he asserted. "The ancient civilizations you read about in books were societies in which I resided. 50,000 years of watching humanity, Raven. I have seen everything our species has to offer up to this date. Do you accept that I have a unique assessment of our race?"

Her eyes did not leave his face.

Wordlessly, she gave a short nod.

"Then heed this. In fifty millennia, human beings have not changed one bit. Technology, craft and knowledge aside, deep down, they are basically the same. Each of them realizes early on that death is inevitable, and so they must struggle and sacrifice to make their dreams come true before that time comes. They face danger, and defeat, and one another. Momentous events unfold, but ultimately man doesn't change."

"They are all afraid."

He spread his arms in a regretful fashion. "With that fear comes the need for answers. And they have no one to turn to but each other. Parents, friends, lovers. We rely upon them to help us understand. We look to books to learn the lessons of history. But do you know what, Raven? Our history has been utterly _WRONG!!!_"

"Yes!" Kultuq whispered fervently. "We perpetuate and compound upon the mistakes of before. Because the basic society that runs our lives is the same hideously short-sighted one used by the cavemen. Countries that go to war just to preserve their national identity. Tribes of people keeping alive the blood-feuds of their ancestors without any consideration for the merit of the thing. Trying to preserve the little bits of land and culture that have importance only in our own minds. Five hundred centuries and we haven't changed, Raven! We haven't realized that this primitive method of existence, of trying to proclaim yourself as the best and brightest, it has never worked! Do you see? If this way of life could lead us all to a stable and functional method of co-existence, don't you think it would have done so by now? But it hasn't! Because people see only two sides to every conflict, when actually there are thousands and thousands. But no one wants to try anything new, because it might not work out and then they might die. And they can't face that! Deep down, they are all determined to preserve themselves for as long as they can, to get enough food and drink to survive, and wealth to show they will make a suitable mate."

The immortal shook his head bitterly. "They have not improved."

Raven could not speak, trying to think and listen at the same time. He was telling her everything he had concluded from thousands of years of examination. Even if the conclusions turned out to be wrong to her, she still had to give this man his turn, out of respect for that.

"They keep repeating the mistakes," Kultuq continued, "that are ingrained into our society. Mankind has convinced itself that those mistakes are a part of the system, and the system is all we have, and they cannot survive without the system because the alternative is chaos. The world is not perfect, they say, and leave it at that."

Kultuq's eyes grew bright, and he impulsively reached forward to catch Raven's hands.

"But it could be. _We _could be perfect."

As you are perfect to me, he thought, and smiled.

"We just choose to deny it."

He smiled at her, feeling pride for himself and love for her in this moment.

"I am immortal, Raven," he stated calmly. "I _have_ to live on this world. And so I will try to improve it, to make my eternal life the best that it can be. Those men that I killed...yes, they had mothers who loved them. Yes, they could have gone on to champion the downtrodden or save someone's life. But they wouldn't have. I know, Raven. Believe me, I have seen it time and time again. Whatever worth they might have possessed was far outweighed by the cost it would require from the rest of us to let them continue to exist. A person like that, and their ways, must be destroyed. They are the worst example of the many evils that we have labeled as undeniable and therefore bearable. But just because something can be tolerated doesn't mean it should. Tyrants die and their empires fall, but the individuals who made up these gobbling, selfish evils survive and go on to have children to whom they teach their idiocies and so the chain of deficiencies remains unbroken."

Kultuq squeezed her hands, and Raven found she was holding her breath.

"The world does not need many countries with countless leaders. They can never get anything accomplished. We need a single ruler. Someone who has seen what works and what does not. Someone who owes allegiance to no one nation, people, race, or faith. Someone who need not live every day in fear of being assassinated by some secret cabal or even a lone madman. It needs someone to force them away from the failings they cling to and to be able to do the same for their children and grandchildren and on and on until they no longer even remember what they did wrong."

"That person is me, Raven."

He released her hands and stood up.

"I..." he declared in a firm voice, "I can end war and starvation and corruption, from the tiny villages to the sprawling nations. I can exterminate the petty, grasping individuals who serve as the living examples of what is worst about man. And only I can do this, Raven. A leader is someone who perpetuates the status quo as he sees fit, and lets people continue blissfully in their ignorance so long as they do not oppose him. But a ruler is someone who can force people to do things in another way."

He looked so strong, so certain, that Raven did not doubt that he could do it.

"I am the one," he said decisively. "I am the one who will rule them all."

Drained by this outpouring, Kultuq sank to the deck. Drawing deep breaths, he hung his head. But his eyes never left Raven.

At first, she was silent.

And then...

"Do you think you are evil, Kultuq?"

She called me Kultuq, he thought.

Out loud, he said, "No one thinks themselves evil, Raven. No one wakes up and thinks, 'Today I will be evil, because it is the wrong thing to do.' They have to be told that they are. We all justify ourselves, saying that what we do is necessary and right. Everyone else is weak and wrong, but not us. So no, I don't think I'm evil. That's why you're here, remember? You have to tell me if I am. Remember you are the judge."

And that is that. Kultuq sighed, grateful to be done.

The small girl in the blue cape stood up. She moved slowly past him to reach the railing. Kultuq sat and watched her. Though her face was averted now, he had no doubt that she was still aware of his every movement. There was no point in trying to explain his past any further. He had spoken his part, and done it quite well, in his own opinion. Kultuq drew his knees up to his chin to wait. He thought about imprisonment. His spine trembled, and his arms shook. It shamed him that he should have such poor control in front of his paramour, but who knows, it might actually help his case. Kultuq grimaced at the absurdity of the notion of benefiting from one's weakness.

Raven watched the lights of the city reflected in the tranquil waters of the bay. Her thoughts were unwelcome to her at the time. Right now she just wanted to observe the world and not be put in this situation of deciding a man's future. Normally she left that up to other people. The police, the courts, Robin. It was frightening to have another life in her hands.

But it was her responsibility. She had accepted that burden. So what had she learned so far?

The prisoner admitted to having killed, for reasons both ruthless and unnecessary. A regular person she would have already condemned, based upon her own values. This would be simply because she believed her own moral code to be the right one. But hadn't he himself said that was what everyone did, good or evil?

No evil until you are told...

People had called her evil. But how could anyone understand her? They did not share her fears and responsibilities. She had to be on constant watch lest her unlocked supernatural powers lay waste to the world and lives around her. She could not afford to give in. She remembered the words of Slade, and it was true, she was afraid to kill. Doing so would undoubtedly change her into a monster, maybe not all at once, but slowly, over time, as the demon side of her gradually began to assert itself. She would find that having a justification for killing mattered less and less. She could just do it for the sake of slaughter, and strength, and certainty. Those urges existed as a part of her that Raven did not want to know. That was why she did not kill. Those were her reasons.

But they simply didn't apply to anyone else. Certainly not to this man. He was not half-demon.

So what was he?

Kultuq was another rarity, just like her. Pure human, but immortal. He had lived since before the birth of current human civilization. He really had seen it all. He had nothing to fear as far as his own survival was concerned. This set him definitively apart from other humans. And alone in this bubble, isolated from the desperate, basic needs of men, he had decided that for him, killing was acceptable. Not to change his own situation primarily, but to try and alter the very world. For the better, he said. Was that true? Did killing people who scrupled at nothing move society towards a sort of paradise? Raven had only been concerned with how killing might affect herself. That was how it had been since her youth. It was only after coming to Earth, meeting Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire, that her behavior had found a new purpose. To function in that society. To fit in. To keep her friends near her. In this world, only people on the outside fringes of normalcy killed. Criminals for profit. Soldiers in war. The insane for their mad reasons. Killing made you into a freak. That was how it was. Kultuq said this system was wrong. It was holding them back, allowing those who were willing to murder heedlessly to retain the upper hand. Was he right?

Raven looked over at him, sitting quietly on the deck. So normal.

_But he was so old!!_

Older than forests and words and even ideas. Did living for that long really give him a greater insight into mankind, or did it fundamentally warp his perceptions so that he could never comprehend the normal human state?

Two outsiders. Two peas in a pod. Living for their own sakes and those of others. So they both thought. Maybe that was why he had come to her, she suddenly realized. Because as a fellow outsider, she would be able to decide if he was right. She might be the one to tell him, once and for all, if he was really as evil as the world proclaimed him to be.

"Kultuq."

His head jerked up.

"Why did you come to me?"

Kultuq clutched his knees hard. Tell her the truth.

Tell her that you love her.

_No don't!! It'll scare her off!!_

She might never have heard that before...

You're taking too long! Hurry, before she gets suspicious!!!

"I... had a dream," he mumbled. "You were in it. And I realized that you and I were alike."

"Alike?" Suddenly Raven felt the need to deny that. "You have no idea what I am. Don't tell me we're the same," she scoffed.

He didn't react to her scorn. He just stared at the deck.

Raven scowled, a tiny fear growing in her chest. "So what is it, then? What do you and I have in common?"

He was looking at his hands now, seemingly absorbed by them. "Do they know about you? Your friends, I mean?"

Raven stiffened. He couldn't know... could he? She hadn't actually told anyone about her parentage or her dreads. Had this ancient soul found out somehow? She abruptly felt a surge of total hatred for this man, and the ship groaned from it. How dare he!!! Who was he, to sit there so calmly?! As if he had the right to judge her, as if anyone could condemn her for something she had never done and might never do!

"You have something you want to say to me, to call me?" Raven hissed. "To spill the big secret? Just go ahead and do it!!!"

Kultuq sighed. "So you haven't told them."

The ocean churned, and the ship lurched.

"TOLD THEM WHAT?!!!" Raven yelled.

He looked up at her. "That you're not getting any older."

In the moonlight, Raven's face went pale.

Her knees began to shake. She reached her hand for the rail to support her, but too late. She had already crumpled to the deck. She clung to the metal bar, pressing against it for support, and stared at him, dumbstruck. Both on the floor, they could do nothing but watch.

She felt cold. And sad. Hearing it spoken out loud...she had been certain he was going to call her a demon. But he had somehow learned another secret she had kept hidden.

Kultuq studied Raven. The anger that had caused her eyes to burn had been subsumed by shock. For a time, it almost looked as if she were about to cry.

Raven's throat worked. After a few attempts, she finally managed to get the words out.

"How...did you know?"

Kultuq pushed a hand through his hair. "You remember you told me that your mother died?" He didn't expect her to respond, so he continued. "Well, you didn't say she got sick. You said her health began to fail, and from the way you described it, it sounded like it took a long time. Not just years, even, but decades." He grimaced ruefully. "I know how that feels. I've watched people I cared about slowly grow old. Your mother died of old age, didn't she?"

Raven turned her face away from him. She hung from the pole as if she might collapse without it. Kultuq did not have to see her face to know that she was crying.

"It hurts to watch the ones you care for leave while you stay behind. Most people think that they will be reunited with them eventually. But not me. I will never see any of my friends again. Don't feel ashamed to cry before me, Raven." His throat felt tight, and his voice came out in a whisper. Kultuq found that his eyes were full of tears at the sight of her pain.

Raven fiercely wiped her cheeks. "So that's why you chose me?" she whispered haltingly. "You thought you'd finally found someone to keep you from being lonely forever?"

"No." Kultuq crawled towards her. Raven grew silent at his approach. He drew up behind her and leaned back against the rail, arms resting on his up-drawn legs. "I wasn't thinking that far ahead. In all honesty, I've been reacting on impulse ever since I figured that out. I threw away my plans for world conquest, you know. Just like that. I stopped. No more Vandal Savage. All I wanted in the world was to see you."

She turned her head slightly. "Why?" The word sounded so curious.

Kultuq gazed at the stars.

Tell her.

Tell her you love her. It might be what saves you.

But isn't she confused enough? Without you rashly throwing that into the mix too?

I thought you said you were not going to let fear control you anymore when it came to her. This could be your only chance. Stop treating it like a game and just feel.

Feel.

My feelings? Or hers?

Kultuq pushed up off the deck and got to his feet. Raven remained where she was. He looked down at her.

"That was the last question, Raven. It's time for you to make your decision." He gave a sigh. "And when you have, come what may, I will tell you the answer."

She didn't move at first. Just sat there, huddled up like a child. But he knew this child was much older than she looked, and she had many more secrets than just that. Kultuq wasn't fooled. She was a strong girl. Though he hadn't meant for it to happen this way, if anyone could be relied upon to shoulder such a difficult task, it was her.

Raven the Enchantress.

She let go of the rail and floated up. Her boots found purchase on the planks, and she turned her face up to meet his.

So beautiful, he thought.

_I love you._

"You've told me the truth." Her voice was wonderful, unlike any he had ever heard. Otherworldly. "Some people are too dangerous to live free. And each of us decides things by using our own values, not those of others."

Kultuq felt completely calm. All the anxiety had disappeared. He carried himself with dignity. He was proud of that.

"It's not just a matter of letting you go back to trying to rule the world or putting you in a cage for the rest of eternity," Raven pondered out loud. "That's too simple for the problems you represent."

She cocked her head to one side. "I could turn you into a fish. Or wipe your memory clean. I could even send you to another dimension."

Kultuq did not move.

Raven had decided.

"But instead I am going to do this." She folded her arms over her chest. "I'm going to keep you here in this city. You will be one more person under the protection of the Teen Titans. And while you're here, you will operate under my morals. Which means no killing." She raised a warning finger before his face. "I mean it, Kultuq. If I find out that you arranged the death of anyone, and by that I do mean _anyone_, then I will banish you to whatever hell I see fit."

Her lips lifted into an enigmatic smile.

"From now on, consider yourself home."

Before her, the resolutely squared shoulders seemed to sag a little. His hands dangled limply at his sides, and on his face was an inscrutable look. Raven kept her guard up in case of violence on his part.

And then Kultuq's mouth too worked up into a helpless smile.

"Home is where the heart is."

The shadowy planes of Raven's face were marred by a slight frown.

"Don't take a threat from me lightly, Kultuq. Vandal Savage has to end here."

He shrugged in obvious relief. "It's already done."

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly, but she gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. She was feeling tired, and right now all she wanted was to go home and lie down. Raven was just about to turn back towards the Tower when something came back to her.

"So what was the answer?"

For a brief moment, he just looked at her, in a way that left Raven feeling intensely uncomfortable. Then he reached into the breast pocket of his coat, the same one he had been wearing earlier in the day. From it he withdrew a slim black case. Holding it out before him, he gently flicked up the lid, and watched to measure her reaction.

Raven took a step closer.

At first she could only stare at the contents. Forgetting for the moment her demand for an answer, she raised her hand and lifted out a necklace made of black pearls. Each orb's surface glowed under the moon like a rainbow against space. Set in between each gem was a small nugget of pure gold, intricate tiny loops and whorls etched painstakingly into their surfaces.

Raven held the fabulous ornament up between her fingers. She felt perplexed. Her eyes turned to him.

The look on his face...

He smiled to himself. Feeling relaxed and easy. Now was the right time. He was glad he had waited.

"I fell in love with you."

Raven didn't move.

Didn't speak or blink.

She watched him with every sense she had, both physical and occult. Searching for a sign of mockery. Analyzing him for any hint that he had not just told her the truth.

And when she could find none, the girl with the double-edged soul stayed quiet.

Kultuq did not know what to expect. She might try to kill him, or recant her decision and banish him on the spot. But he had said it. If she chose to abide by her own ruling, then this might actually work out. The look in her eyes was not encouraging, and the immortal steeled himself for the worst.

"Raven, I can't tell what you're feeling," he whispered tonelessly.

Her expression did not alter. The hand holding the necklace vanished under her cloak. With her face only half visible, she regarded him steadily.

Her lips parted.

"I work very hard to not feel anything."

Kultuq couldn't respond.

Raven pivoted swiftly. She stalked across the ship's deck. At the railing she halted. Her hood shifted slightly to reveal her profile, calm and unreadable. Kultuq felt like the world was sliding out from under him.

"We'll talk about that later," she murmured. Her boots left the ship, and Raven floated off towards Titans Tower.

Kultuq stared at her until she was out of sight.

For just a second he thought he was going mad. He felt like screaming and laughing all at once.

And then it passed. Shaking, he rubbed his face furiously with both hands.

"I have a lot of work to do," he grumbled.

And then he went back into the ship to start looking for a place to live.

* * *

Raven slipped silently into the Tower. The hallways were dark and quiet. She was grateful for that. She knew that the others were most likely waiting up for her, but there was no one in sight now. Raven found that she was trembling slightly. She gripped the fabric of her cape and drew it tighter around herself. Only then did she remember the object in her hands.

Closing her eyes, she pressed the cool gems against her cheek, absorbing the sensation of their gritty luster.

_I fell in love with you._

The first. The first time those words had ever been spoken to her.

Head bowed, Azerath's wayward child shuffled slowly forward. She knew she had to report her decision to her comrades. She could tell them that. But not this. It was another secret, something she would keep from them.

Or should she?

Raven felt like her brain was in a fog. This was so totally unexpected, she couldn't decide what to do with it. One minute she had everything figured out, and with six simple words it was unfamiliar territory again. How could this have happened?

Not looking where she was going, only half-aware of the direction her feet were taking her, Raven suddenly felt she was not alone.

She stopped, raising her head, keeping her dilemma hidden by a neutral pose.

Robin stood before her in the dimly lit passage.

She didn't want to do this, but at the same time, she felt relieved. At least it would be out of the way.

His arms were at his sides, but he did not appear relaxed. Suppressed was a better word, like a coiled spring silent with pent-up force. For all that he boasted no special powers, Robin could still be very intimidating.

"So?" the masked Titan whispered.

Raven remained where she was. "He's staying," she said simply. "I let him know what I would do to him if he tried to hurt anyone. If he breaks his word, I'll send him to a place that will make him regret he'll never die."

She watched him for a reaction. Robin's face was a mirror image of her own, it betrayed nothing. Whether he was surprised or angry was anyone's guess, and Raven was much too tired right now to play guessing games. She glided smoothly forward, headed for the community room.

As she passed Robin, his hand stole out to grip her shoulder.

Raven froze.

Robin only touched her when he wanted her full attention.

"There's something you haven't told me."

Raven's hood shifted away from him.

"About the time with Slade," he insisted. He stepped in front of her now, and both his hands gripped her arms firmly.

"Raven." His voice was urgent, demanding. "I have to know. You have your secrets, but if today has shown us anything, it's that we never know when those secrets might come out. If there's anything about Slade, or Savage, that you're keeping to yourself, I need to know it!"

She still hadn't looked at him. Robin took a step closer to her, his hold loosening. "Raven," he whispered soothingly. "I think I've earned a little more trust from you today. You owe me that much."

He felt a shiver pass through her frame.

A fear that he had kept secret in his own heart began to come out. He could hear it in his voice when he spoke next.

"What did Slade do to you?"

Her head tilted up, and he could see her face. Raven was very, very good at hiding her emotions, but Robin could still pick out signs. The tightness in her temples, the way her eyes wavered slightly...

"He..."

She hesitated, swallowing. She looked so lost.

"I passed out, but he might have...kissed me." The last two words came out in a whisper.

Robin's hands dropped, and he stepped back. Raven saw his face twist with sudden anguish.

"Oh Raven..."

It was almost a sob. Robin stood there with his mouth open, fighting for a way to speak, but the words stuck in his throat. He swallowed hard, and at last managed to force them out.

"Did he...?" His tongue failed him then.

She looked at him, uncertain.

Then realization dawned, and Raven paled.

"No!!" She shook her head forcefully, a look of horror on her face. "No, Robin, he _didn't!_"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SURE?!!" Robin let out a cry of pure frustration and spun away. He raised his hands, as if to strike at the very air, and then whipped back around. "You said it yourself, you were passed out half the time you were with him, he might have...!!"

Raven stepped forward suddenly and took his hands. The unfamiliarity of it, Raven actually touching him, made Robin stop from sheer astonishment.

Raven locked eyes with him, willing some of her own calm to transfer over to him.

Breathing raggedly, he stared into her eyes. "How can you be sure?" he demanded.

"Robin," she gentled her voice. "I would know. Believe me, I would know."

They stood there, a pair of people who didn't know each other as well as they might have liked...

Then Robin took a deep, slow breath. He closed his eyes, let it out, and opened them again.

Raven withdrew her hands, replacing them under her cloak.

"I'm going to tell the others what happened," she spoke. "Take a minute and then come join us. We've still got a lot to talk about."

Robin was already looking more calm, measured. His gaze never left her face.

"Fewer secrets between us, Raven," was all he said.

Raven didn't respond, just moved past him down the hall, a blue-cloaked shadow among shadows.

He didn't ask what she had held in her hands.

She left him there, staring after her, as she had Kultuq. There were too many secrets to begin. Some she kept even from herself. There was another reason she had spared Kultuq, a personal reason. Something that had occurred to her peripherally when he had told her how old he was.

50,000 years...

There were secrets in this world known only to him. Perhaps he could tell her...

Perhaps he knew where she could find her friend.

_To be continued..._


	5. Answers

It's very simple. Nothing complicated about it. You put a label on that clearly identifies your luggage as yours, and save yourself a lot of trouble. A place for everything, and everything in its place.

So then why was there always some idiot who couldn't be bothered to listen to reason?

Sgt. Steve Reubens sat in the office of National Homeland Security and watched the drama unfold. The 3:45 am flight from Sydney had disembarked half an hour ago, disgorging a relatively small amount of airline commuters into the international airport. Now down in the baggage claim area, two men were engaged in an increasingly volatile debate over who retained ownership of an innocuous gray travel bag the size of a mini-fridge.

In situations like this, cooler heads prevailed, and as anyone who knew him could tell you, Sgt. Reubens was as cool as they come.

"211," he spoke into his microphone, "Respond to an incident involving two white males at pickup 4."

The receiver crackled. "Copy, 56."

On one of the screens before him, a security guard under his command moved away from his post by the door and walked briskly in the direction of the dispute. Reubens was pleased to note that without any need to be told, the officer's partner had already increased his patrol area to include that vacated by his counterpart. The security sergeant had received high marks on the last three inspections of his unit, and he had made sure to pass this news along to his subordinates. They had taken it as their due.

In the handful of years since the establishment of his division, Steve Reubens had effectively adapted to an increasingly rigid and highly regulated method of law enforcement. Protection and prevention. The two went hand in hand, and he for one had found no cause for complaints when the new security procedures had been laid down. As far as he was concerned, it was better late than never. The previous lax methods of handling airport security had chafed his sense of purpose, often putting him at odds with airline personnel, unappreciative citizens, and indolent members of his own detail. Gloom-and-Deubens, they called him.

But now, things were different. Events had transpired that had crystallized Steve's own fears. But whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Rather than break the nation, these terrorists had only served to strengthen their resolve. Whereas before Sgt. Reubens had been considered an agitator, he was now a well-respected and trusted member of his field. The travelers had come to accept that they truly needed his level of protection. The airlines had been informed from the highest office in the land that they were now not just a commercial business, but this country's first line of defense. And the men and women under his command took their duties with a newfound sense of urgency and dedication. Their watchword was vigilance. Life, liberty, and the pursuit of those who threaten it.

Now, those were words Steve Reubens could live by.

Out on the landing strip, Flight 2031 from Hawaii was reaching its gate. Over an hour ahead of schedule. The commuters would be happy, but as far as Steve was concerned, anything out of the ordinary should be viewed with suspicion. In the pickup area, his man seemed to have settled the luggage dispute. Now to concentrate on more urgent matters.

Down the gate corridors, Flight 2031's crew was already disembarked. They wouldn't be airborne anytime soon. Now was the best time to ask about the discrepancy in their schedule. "189," he announced authoritatively, "Hold onto the pilots and crew of 2031, ask what caused the jump for their flight." With a single bip of confirmation, a middle-aged woman stepped in front of the approaching group. Reubens watched her direct them off to the side and begin the questioning. However, he found something of greater significance farther back down the hall.

From out of gate C15, the passengers of 2031 were disembarking only seconds after the pilots. As anyone who has been on an airplane can tell you, this was unheard of. Now Sgt. Reubens was definitely suspicious. Glancing briefly at his other camera viewpoints and finding nothing worth his attention, the security chief now trained all his perceptions on the small crowd of people moving through his territory.

At first glance, nothing. Despite differences in clothes and gait, the situation appeared to be behaving normally. No evidence of tension and reservations to imply anything untoward had happened during the flight. Reubens didn't let his attention waver. He had been doing this for 12 years, he knew what was required of him. Don't get careless. Assume the worst and you'll never be disappointed.

Look at them. See what's there for you.

A woman in a business suit and red hair. An old Oriental carrying a newspaper and duffel bag. White male with a tan holding three suitcases, well-made.

"56," 189's voice crackled in the room. "I've spoken to the crew, and they claim nothing out of the ordinary. Thing is, according to them they're here now because they left an hour early. All they keep saying is that they got permission to leave and..."

Two teenagers in tropical attire, seemingly together. Indian woman in a sari holding a baby. Big guy with a beard and his right arm in a sling, carrying a suitcase with a bag over his bad shoulder.

"Sir, did you copy that?"

_Bingo!_

Big Beard and Tropical Tan: not themselves so much as what they were carrying. The luggage. It was a match set. And far too much to be allowed for the onboard storage compartments. They were both walking together at the head of the crowd, not side by side, but flanking someone, a third party. Immediately Sgt. Reubens focused in.

The subject was a female, short, maybe 5' 6." She was dressed in a long black coat, black fur-trimmed hood drawn up around her head. A pair of dark shades covered her eyes. As Reubens watched, the girl glanced back and spoke to her escorts, after which they both increased their pace. Loaded down with so much luggage, neither man seemed the least bit disturbed.

But the same could not be said for Sgt. Steve Reubens.

"209 through 213, look alive. 3 bogies, 2 male, 1 female, carrying black matching luggage. Approach immediately and detain." His voice was controlled, confident. As the security guards moved away from their posts, they all felt reassured by their commander's steady tones. His voice did not permit them to feel fear, even for a moment.

Truth be told, his heart was in his mouth. This scene could turn into a nightmare at a moment's notice.

Safe in his control room, Steve Reuben's pulse was racing with fear. He watched as his team, men and women he knew had friends and families, approached the suspects. They spoke briefly, then drew the trio aside as unobtrusively as possible. Steve's stomach felt empty. The woman in black clasped her purse in front of her, and spoke a few words. The two men stood behind her at ease. Nothing to cause worry, but Reubens could feel the armpits of his shirt soaked by sweat. He didn't used to get this scared, and nobody else knew any different. But now...

Then one of his men gestured over his shoulder authoritatively. The woman smiled and nodded. Her companions put down their baggage, and three of the guards moved them both off to a safe distance.

Steve slowly let out his breath in relief. On the screen, the woman had consented to be led away by the remaining two officers. As they left, Reubens noticed that each man had retrieved the luggage dropped off. He frowned. That was dangerous. The contents were still unverified.

"209, 213, report your status."

A second later, one of them responded. "Sir, we are coming in."

Steve hesitated. The situation was apparently defused. Still, he would like to know what was going on.

"Copy that," he replied and switched off. Sgt. Reubens stood up, feeling more confident by the second. With a last sweep of his monitor screens, he left the camera cubicle and moved to the Homeland Security debriefing room, taking a seat at the table. Now to get some answers.

Ten minutes later, the two officers made their appearance, loaded down with expensive-looking traveling cases. Sgt. Reubens gave himself a mental note to chew them out over that later. Couldn't do it in front of the suspect. Speaking of whom...

He turned a baleful eye on the figure that stood tranquilly before him. She was young, somewhere in her early twenties, he guessed. Slender and graceful. Her features were definitely Oriental, what wasn't obscured by the hood and glasses. Smooth, pale honey skin glowed softly on an ovoid face with a slightly pointed chin. Round cheeks, delineated by a pair of pert, slightly puckered lips in a distinctive shade of plum lip color. All in all, rather pretty. But Steve Reubens was not some amateur to be taken in by a sweet face.

"This is a security inspection," he said without preamble or introduction. "Let's start with a passport if you have one."

The girl's mouth curved in a smile. Moving slowly, without a single hint of anxiety, she opened her purse and reached inside. Sgt. Reubens tensed, even though he knew she couldn't have gotten a weapon past the inspectors in Honolulu. Better safe than sorry.

The suspect's dark leather-clad fingers came up with a small blue U.S. passport. She proffered it to the sergeant, who took it. Opening the flap, he studied it briefly.

"Miss Sarah... Nade?"

And the girl opened her mouth to reveal neat white teeth.

"Actually, sweetie," she said in a beautifully soft, echoing voice that sent a tingle up his spine, "It's pronounced '_Nah-de_.'"

Steve Reubens smiled at her. "Of course."

Sarah held out her hand. "May I?" she whispered, and Reubens relaxed visibly. He handed back her passport without another word. Behind her, the two guards remained motionless, a look of peace on their features matching that of their officer.

Sarah smiled at the three men. " Mr. Captain, I don't mean to be a nuisance, but I'm kind of pressed for time here. Do you think maybe we could skip the whole interrogation and just send me on my way?"

Steve grinned. "I don't see why not."

"Oh goodie!" she beamed. The pair of guards turned back towards the exit, when Sarah held up a hand. "Actually, boys, you've both been so nice, I was hoping you could go into your security room, disable the cameras and erase the surveillance footage for about three hours before now." She turned and directed a dazzling smile at Reubens. "I'm sure your superior wouldn't mind carrying all my luggage out for me."

She was certainly right about that. Steve stood up eagerly. The guards trooped out, depositing their bags in his eager grip. Then they went down the hall.

Sarah Nade stepped aside. "Let's go, officer. You need to escort me the rest of the way."

Struggling under the weight of his heavy load, Steve took the lead. He staggered out of the Homeland Security offices with his charge trailing behind him. They moved together through the scatterings of airline personnel and passengers. Some people noticed the peculiar couple, but none of them dared speak up, afraid of having the attentions of Homeland Security turned on them and disrupting their schedules. His own men took note, but they obviously did not know what to make of it, and thus remained at a distance.

Sweating and stumbling, his legs protesting this treatment, Steve soldiered on. Occasionally Sarah would speak to him, tossing out off-hand comments on their surroundings or complimenting his performance. He was just glad to be of service to her. Eventually they reached the airport's drop-off zone.

Several taxis were waiting there, along with some family cars and a limo. This last Sarah flowed on over to, tapping on the window. When the driver rolled it down, she spoke to him briefly. Steve stood at attention, face bright red and streaming with sweat. He did not even consider putting down the bags. At last the chauffeur popped the trunk, and at a sign from his ward, Steve proceeded to load her belongings into the space provided.

When it was done, he closed the trunk and stepped back. Sarah had already entered the vehicle, and now she lowered the tinted window a bit.

"Thanks for all the help. You can go back inside now."

The engine started. As the limo began to pull away, she blew him a kiss.

"Sayonara, Captain Safety!"

And she was gone.

Steve waved goodbye, and then went back inside like she said.

As he walked through the luggage pickup area, dodging travelers and still feeling quite fine, one of his detail, a woman whose name escaped him at the moment, came running up to him.

"Sir," she spoke quietly, "Just what the hell is going on here?"

Sgt. Reubens looked at her, beginning to be slightly irritated by her tone. Didn't she know better than to question her superior like that? And in a crowd full of civilians, no less!

"I'm going back to the office. Is there a problem?"

"But... sir...!" the guard stammered. "Who was that woman you escorted out of here?"

Steve frowned.

"What woman?"

"Sir...I just saw you with her..."

"You're mistaken!" Reubens snapped imperiously. "I just went outside for a bit and now I'm back."

And with that, he turned and walked away, seething at this breakdown of his command integrity.

"Sir!" the guard called after him. "Sir, I need to report this!"

Report all you want, Sgt. Reubens thought darkly. He was beyond reproach.

In the next few weeks, an investigation was conducted. While some people interviewed gave testimony as to possibly noticing an officer escorting a woman, none of the passengers or crew of 2013 could specifically recall any such person onboard during the flight. Although one stewardess testified she might have seen someone in black enter the cockpit before takeoff, she had been all the way in the rear of the plane at the time, and the flight attendant in first class claimed he saw no such thing. A problem with the security monitors both there and in Hawaii resulted in the absence of several hours of recorded time. Without any solid evidence to go on, there seemed to be nothing that could be done to resolve the identity or even existence of this mystery passenger. Sgt. Steve Reubens was reprimanded and eventually dismissed from service. To the end, he denied ever having contact with a lady in black.

* * *

The wave's swell approached the boat.

It seemed high enough to crest the side, but she knew it wouldn't.

She wouldn't get wet.

Raven went back to fishing.

There were a lot of them. They were quick shadows right below the surface of the sea. Each time she caught one and drew it out, she expected to see the real animal. But it was too dark out here. Bringing them into the light revealed nothing more. So she threw them back.

"I'll never stop," she declared. "I'm going to find you."

Raven knew that she was right. She also knew that she wasn't alone.

Vandal was sitting in the center of the little fishing boat behind her. She hadn't turned to see him but he was still there. He was the one who baited her line. Every time she draped the pole over her shoulder, and when she brought it back there was bread on the end. They kept going like this. Working together. Never speaking. They didn't need to.

And then suddenly, when Raven drew her pole forward, she saw there was nothing on it.

She looked back.

Vandal stared at her. Slowly, he shook his head, then pointed over the boat.

She followed his arm. On the shore now, she could see the other Titans. They were close enough that she could make them out clearly. Each of them was screaming at her. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew that they were scared for her.

The boat stopped moving.

Raven looked out over the side. All the fish were gone. The sea was dead quiet.

"Don't do it," Vandal said.

She knew it was a mistake. She wouldn't get what she wanted now.

But she put her line in all the same.

Raven waited.

And deep down below her, she felt something stir.

A presence. Maybe even an awareness.

A faint tug came on the line. Raven started to wind the reel.

"Stop it, Raven."

She ignored him. Kept on pulling the catch in. The ocean began to glow as it rose to the surface. Or was it the starry sky, now revealed behind the clouds? Was it of the ocean, the sky, or...?

Raven stood and began hauling upwards. The glow was so bright now, it lit the world and beyond. Raven knew. This wasn't what she had wanted. It was too big. Much too big. It couldn't be right. And yet she still didn't stop.

Then the light went out.

She sat down in the boat. No one was behind her now. Or on the beach. Her friends were gone. Raven was afraid. She felt something horrible was waiting for her, right below the boat. If she looked, it would get her. Here she was safe. She would just stay here.

A tug came at the line. Raven didn't move.

Another tug, more insistent. It demanded she bring it up.

"I want to go home," Raven whispered.

She looked over the side.

Something burst out of the water and pulled her into the darkness.

When Raven saw it, she screamed.

* * *

She awoke fully, bathed in sweat. The sheets were tangled about her, and she frantically threw them off, loathing their touch against her body. Alone in her bed, Raven sat up trembling. She was breathing fast to match her pounding heart. With profound relief she realized it had just been a nightmare.

But even though she knew this, it gave small comfort.

The fear did not go away.

The young woman rose from her bed and stepped lightly across the cold floor. In her bath chamber, glowing orbs ringed around the tub, casting a faint, soft luminescence, enough to allow her to see. Raven knelt by the edge. The well was empty. At a mental command from the sorceress, abruptly this was no longer the case. From out of nowhere, the tub began to fill with black water, only slightly transparent. Not so much as a hint of sound came as it rose up from the floor until it reached a few scant inches from the lip. Without further ado, Raven slid down into the water.

Neither cool nor warm, the liquid was the perfect temperature for her current body heat. Already she could feel the magic pool having its effect, erasing the unwelcome physical symptoms of her nightmare. She dunked her head down to reemerge with a gasp, flinging her hair back. The water was pleasant and welcome on her skin, and Raven allowed herself a few moments to luxuriate at the feel of it. Sinking down on a curved recess in the tub's side, she leaned her head back against a neck-rest, closing her eyes.

It was time to think.

The dream was still fresh in her mind. Kultuq had been in it, and her friends, peripherally. But wait... she hadn't thought of him as Kultuq. She clearly recalled regarding him as Vandal Savage. They had been together as Raven searched for her answer. But she would never have anything to do with a tyrant, and besides, Vandal Savage was dead, according to Kultuq.

She hadn't found her friend. Instead something had found her.

Just what could it mean?

Kultuq had to be the key.

Raven was certain of it now. She lay in the pool, gazing up at the ceiling. Since his return into her life, she had been plagued by dreams. This was unusual in and of itself, since Raven actively strove to suppress any nocturnal visions, in case they might produce a lethal reaction to her teammates while she lay in slumber. This was something different than chemical misfires in her brain, it was almost like someone was sending these nighttime illusions.

Could it be her?

Raven was tempted to believe so, despite the lack of supporting evidence. After all this time, just what were the chances that she would actually start to contact her now? It defied reason.

But not hope.

Somehow it was Kultuq. By coming to see her, he had revealed the path. Since his settling in their city, Raven had performed a number of spells of varying intent, the end result of which being to try and determine by occult means what reason and logic could not: divine a clue to lead her on her quest. It wasn't like it was the first time she had employed such methods. Both before and after arriving on Earth, she had invoked the exact same rituals, recited the cantrips word for word. At those times, they had produced nothing. Not even an inkling of where to begin. But now it was different. Now whenever she did them, all signs pointed to Kultuq.

He knew something. Raven just had to figure out what. And, of course, do so without him finding out why.

With a sigh, the pearly-gray heroine floated out of the tub. Immediately the water receded back into the base. Grabbing a thin towel, she dried herself off as she headed back into her sleeping quarters. Raven felt refreshed now. She withdrew her regular attire and proceeded to dress.

Sliding on her gloves, the Teen Titan flipped her hood into place. No more stalling. No more fear. It was time to get moving.

Her stomach gave a mighty growl.

After breakfast.

* * *

His socks and shoes dangled from one hand, and he draped his coat over one shoulder. Sleeves rolled up, shirt unbuttoned, he might as well be just any person going for a stroll on the beach.

The immortal Kultuq chuckled at the thought.

He walked with one foot in the wet sand and the other on dry, straddling the line between the tide's reach and the grains it could never touch. Dawn was approaching. Right now many people were beginning their day by kneeling in the direction of the sun and offering prayers. The focus of his own thoughts lay towards the western horizon. Within Titans Tower.

Maybe if I bow down and pray, she will appear, he wondered, and then grinned good-naturedly. I'm a lovesick fool. Not that he felt in any way ill, or could for that matter. More to the point, he felt great. A new day dawning. A chance to be with the one he loved. He looked forward to every day now. What a magnificent feeling.

And it could all go away in an instant.

He knew that. She was the source of his happiness. Conceivably, it could go on like that forever. Or it might end today. Kultuq grimaced. He hated this line of thinking, but he couldn't help it. The woman he loved was a superheroine. Every week she risked her life in deadly combat against mutants, magic-users, and plain-old human scum. Now granted, in the last month there hadn't been anything major to report. But Kultuq still worried. Over everything. Should some idiot run a red light and crash into that car they all drove around in. Should a stray bullet strike her in a vital spot. There were countless ways for a person to die, but Raven seemed to go out of her way to find new ones.

Kultuq intended to ask her about that.

From experience, the undying wanderer knew the futility of trying to argue a moral point with Raven. Since he had started living under her supervision, talk had been the majority of how they spent their time together. Their relationship had started out complicated and evolved into inscrutable. There were no set boundaries, no fixed points of reference. Kultuq would simply step out his front door and find her there. Meditating. Reading. Just standing around. Or go for a ride in his car, only to glance around and find her in the passenger seat. Only the fact that he was so happy to see her the first time she pulled that particular trick had prevented him from panicking and wrapping them around a tree. And each time he did see her, it was a relief. To know that she had survived another day. He could hear her voice again, and ask himself the same questions. Their topics of discussion varied. Never was it simply: "Hey, Raven, how was your day?"

"Oh, I saved the world, no big deal."

Raven asked the questions, and Kultuq answered. Historical references. Scientific achievements. Social concerns. Sometimes even personal questions.

She never brought up the topic of love, and Kultuq did not press it.

He was patient.

It paid off in small unexpected ways. She was drawn to him, but her motivations remained a mystery. She didn't always seem comfortable around him. Sometimes she would get up and leave after only 20 minutes, and always, he would wonder why. Other times it took longer. Once they had spent nearly an entire day together. She always left him wondering if the time passed in each other's company had changed anything between them. Raven never showed emotion. Kultuq had finally learned that this was done not only around him, but everyone. He knew it was to keep people safe. The love of his life was obsessed with saving lives. Not like him. Why didn't she realize that those peoples' deaths were inevitable? He had pointed that out once. She had looked at him, and left. Didn't return for two days. And until she did, Kultuq never stopped being afraid.

Walking along the beach, he paused.

In front of him lay a small glob of goo. A jellyfish. Left behind by the tide.

He stared at it.

When the sun came out, it would slowly cook. If he put it in the water, it would sting him, and then probably go on to be eaten by a shark. It didn't matter whether it lived or died. He knew that.

So why was he still standing here?

Was it because he had changed to please her? Could it just be a sentimental whim? Or maybe, the purple color of the beast made him think of her.

His shoes and coat dropped to the sand. Carefully Kultuq bent and picked the jelly up in his hands. As per his prediction, the pulpy-headed thing immediately unleashed an electro-chemical shock into his system. His fingers went numb for a moment, but he was all right. Kultuq carried his unappreciative burden out into the ocean and deposited it in the water. Then he headed back to shore without waiting to see what it did.

His pants were wet. His shoes had sand in them. He didn't know why he had done that.

All in all, it left him in no mood to feign ignorance any longer.

"You might as well show yourself," he called out to the empty beach. "I already knew you were here."

He stood alone at the water's edge.

Then, from behind a trash receptacle, Robin stood up. The Boy Wonder crossed the miniature desert to face his enemy.

Waves were the only sound, a timeless backdrop. The wariness each adversary regarded the other with was reserved only for those people who offended you on sight.

"You showed that jellyfish more compassion than you did most humans. Is that because neither of you has a heart?" Robin spoke coldly.

In response, Kultuq bared his teeth. "Still under the impression that you're actually relevant to my being here? I assure you, your presence is entirely peripheral."

Robin brought himself to within a pace of the villain and stared sternly into the big man's heavy-lidded eyes.

"Whatever you're up to, I will put a stop to it. Even if Raven vouches for you, the rest of us are never going to cut you any slack!"

"Oh goodness me," Vandal drawled. "I confess myself utterly unmanned by your stalwart turn of phrase." He smiled at his victim wickedly. "And here I came bearing a gift. It was my intention to pass it along by way of Raven, but since you're here..."

From his coat pocket he withdrew a CD case. The smiling maniac waved it invitingly before Robin's face. The hero did not make a move to accept it.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to accept anything from you?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Savage sneered. "Even on a professional level? You see, the information herein pertains to criminal activities, which as I understand it is something of a hobby for you."

Robin snorted. "I don't need a murderer's help to keep on top of crime in my city. We're doing just fine."

"Are you?" The immortal draped his coat over one arm. He resented resorting to any form of compliance with this boy's black-and-white view of things, but if it served to smooth things over with Raven..."Then you must already be aware of the theft of a significantly dangerous quantity of anti-matter from the federally-funded research facility outside of town."

The Titan regarded him warily.

"Did I spill the beans?" Savage smirked. "Don't look so dumbfounded, boy. Your government seems as intent on covering up its own morally-questionable practices as it is hell-bent on denouncing those of others. It's no surprise that they would keep such a site secret from a vocal promoter of truth like yourself." Vandal extended the disc firmly. His voice held no hint of mockery now, only an undercurrent of insistence. "There is more in here, some of it having to do with areas of your government's infrastructure of which you are not aware. Don't let your pride blind you to an edge. In refusing this you aren't doing yourself or this city any good."

Robin found himself hard-pressed to resist the man's logic. But still he held back. He didn't want to give the impression that he was advocating this monster's being here.

"And just how did you come to posses this secret information?"

Savage's face remained impassive. "I have a large network of acquaintances who keep me abreast of anything in which I express interest. If you're worried about recrimination, I assure you none of the laws of your country were violated. At least, not the ones your leaders tell you about."

With a quick strike, Robin snatched up the disc. Vandal let his hand fall to his side, and the two of them faced off in an acrimonious silence.

The leader of the Titans held the item carefully, and at last spoke.

"This changes nothing between us. So why do something to help me?"

Vandal Savage crossed his arms over his chest. "I meant it when I said you were peripheral. To be blunt, I didn't do it for you."

A new sense of foreboding crept over Robin, and he regarded his enemy now with fresh venom. He knew it was pointless to ask, but he couldn't help himself.

"What do you want with Raven, Savage?"

The criminal's mouth twisted into a smirk again.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, boy?"

Robin's bo staff flashed forward so its tip rested under Vandal Savage's jaw. The megalomaniac stiffened slightly, the urge to respond to this boy's brashness seething inside of him. But even as it did, he thought about her, and fought the anger down. Robin's masked eyes met his hate-filled gaze.

"You remember this," the Titan whispered, every breath laden with threat. "If you hurt her in any way, I will weight you down and dump you in the ocean. And I swear I'll make sure you never come back up."

Savage's teeth gritted in a snarl. "You had better pray it never comes to that, infant."

Each of them let their threats sink in. Then Robin withdrew his weapon. Vandal rubbed his bearded chin carefully. Without turning his back on the other man, the slender warrior retreated to where his bike was hidden. Mounting it, he cast a last baleful look at Vandal Savage, before revving the engine and peeling off into the city.

Kultuq didn't let this confrontation disturb him. Wouldn't, not even if he could at that point. Because suddenly he felt very relaxed, and yes, even happy. So once again, he did not have to look around to know the presence of another.

"Raven," he sighed, and like magic, she was there beside him.

Kultuq looked down at the unusually-clad girl, and the sight of her made his face split into a magnificent smile. She was dressed as always in a cloak and shroud of deepest blue that hid her body from wandering eyes. He did not begrudge her this modesty. Instead he valued the trait, because she possessed it. It made him appreciate all the more what little of her he could see. Eyes that kept his own locked on them for their abundance of beauty and dearth of emotion. And the matchless curve of her lips, colored a more vivid shade of gray than the rest of her skin, which even in daylight glowed with the subtle inner light of a marble sculpture. In a Romantic vein, he toyed with the notion that she had not been born human, that some supernally talented sculptor had caressed her from inanimate stone, and an equally anonymous god then blessed this miracle with well-deserved life. His very own Galatea.

Standing there, barefoot, with the waves splashing against his feet, Kultuq was honored to have been allowed to live up to the day when he might meet her. Now if only he knew how to make it last.

Raven was at a loss. She had finished her meal in solitude, and without a moment's delay had cast the spell that would send her where she wanted to be. The young sorceress had been determined to pose her query to Kultuq while her resolve was still fresh. But upon coming out beside him, he had turned and looked at her, in that way only he did. Like she had just told a funny joke, or given him a gift, or something equally uncharacteristic for her. Whatever the case, that look completely disarmed Raven. It made her feel guilty, like she was using him, stringing the man along for her own ends. Because he really did love her. Raven knew this. She could feel it. His emotion was unrestrained, unlike the previous guarded jumble of uncertainty, dread and hope she had sensed from him when he first arrived at her door. Here it was, the real thing, reaching out to her in an unprecedented fashion. By its very nature, his love demanded a response from her. It threatened to evoke her own feelings, whose captivity she had labored a lifetime to enforce. And Raven couldn't allow that.

With a surety born of practice she shut herself off from the pervasive rush which sought its mate in her. Her soul withdrew inward, protected, and her mind gained unnatural clarity. As a being unfettered by the evolved instincts of her species, Raven could do anything. Now, she would ask him.

"Kultuq, have you..."

Too intent on the challenge ahead, Raven failed to notice the wave that came surging up against their legs, causing her to lose her footing. Instinctively, Kultuq reached out. Raven grasped hold of his arm, and he caught her before she could fall.

_Feel..._

Kultuq stared. It had finally happened.

She was touching him.

He watched her fingers on his broad forearm, registering the sensation of her skin against his for the first time. The hairs on his arms stood on end. He strove to catch the feeling, to seal it away permanently in his mind for future enjoyment. Because there was a very good chance it might never happen again.

LET GO! Raven thought fiercely.

She had to let go. Touching people like this was not permitted. He might get the wrong idea. Don't look at him, you're still in control.

Raven pushed herself out of Kultuq's grasp. She levitated off the sand, her boots dripping salt water. She did not bother to catch the look of disappointment that crossed his face. There was no answering response in her. She was herself and he likewise. They were not two halves of a single soul or any such nonsense that his brain might have conjured up. Time to end this hopeless farce and resume her quest.

"Kultuq, have you..."

She looked in his eyes.

"...been waiting long?"

They both blinked in perplexity, for different reasons. Finally, Kultuq found his voice.

"No. Not long, I just..." He glanced around at the waterfront complexes, the traffic on the bridge, Titans Tower out in the bay. "Could we go somewhere to be alone?"

Raven looked off to the side. She passed a hand self-consciously through her hair. "All right."

She then allowed her powers to unlock, controlling their reaction with her will. This manifested in a luminous-edged black raven that enveloped them both, carrying them to the spot she concentrated on, an overgrown garden pathway at an abandoned home on the outskirts of town.

Kultuq peered about with interest. Raven didn't have to. She knew they would be alone. The former owner of this house had been a dot-com millionaire. A significant portion of his wealth had gone into the creation and care of his new home. Obeying the dictates of fashion at the time, the landscape and domicile were all done in a Japanese motif. The one-level house had paper-screen doors and windows, and was raised off the ground on wooden stilts. A waterfall cascaded over miniature terraces, fed by an underground spring to fall into a pond stocked with koi and lily pads. A curved wooden bridge traversed the dark pool, symbolizing heaven over earth. Further along the way was a Zen rock garden, and a tiny meditation temple. While boasting a certain hasty splendor in its hey-day, the estate was well past its prime. The market had gone bust, the owner went into bankruptcy and left the place to fend for itself. At that very moment he was selling corn dogs back in his hometown. Fashion marched on. Plus considering the high cost of maintaining all the trappings of this place, a buyer had not been forthcoming. Now it lay derelict, weeds growing up from between the tiled foot-paths, holes in the screens of the house, and frogs swimming and hopping peacefully in their uncontested domain.

Raven knew this place. Her first opinion of it was low, a frivolous testament to passing fads and meaningless wealth. But as it continued to sink further into dissolution, day by day, week by week, the place took on a morbid charm that appealed to her proclivities. So Raven would come here from time to time, to check out its progress, and to think.

Kultuq's eyes flickered about, then settled on his companion. "This is a gross display of impermanent pop culture gradually evolving into something incurably natural. You must love it."

Raven swept by him, casting a meaningful glance upward as she did.

"I don't love, remember?"

Kultuq hurried to catch up.

"Please, Raven. I don't want to play word games. I thought we were past the point when you were trying to compete with me."

"Maybe," Raven responded. She glided through a curtain of vines, aimlessly traversing the abandoned sanctum. "Speaking of competition, just what did you and Robin have to discuss today?"

Kultuq had stopped to put on his shoes, and now caught up. "Ah, that," he remarked negligently. "I gave him some information about certain illicit activities in your city that didn't make the evening news. Quiet stuff, the kind that is much more dangerous. I thought it might go a short way towards healing the dispute, or at least getting him out of our hair for a while."

Raven reached up to trail her fingers along some orchids. "You don't know Robin."

"No," Kultuq paced beside her. "Nor am I on close terms with any of your friends. But then, they're not why I'm here."

He stopped and watched Raven continue to drift along.

"You are," he spoke quietly.

The all-obscuring cloak came to a halt. "You don't understand," her voice floated along back to him like the down of a milk-weed pod. "I gave you a home here, and stipulated what you could not do. And what you could do, I left up to you. But I can't be the only thing in your life. I don't have enough to give to fill all that up." She realized that she was being harsh, that by saying this it could drive him away and she could lose her chance without ever realizing it.

And what chance is that, Raven? To have a friend? To fall in love? Or just to pump him for information.

"I think you do, my love." He smiled a little sadly. "You're just afraid to let it out."

With her back turned to him, Kultuq felt a slight shiver, even in the early morning sun. It came to him how little he still knew about this girl. Despite having spent weeks in her company, they had never been able to duplicate the natural openness that had lent their first meeting such savor. And he knew why. Their relationship had changed. Sometimes you could talk to a stranger, with an implied understanding that you would never meet again and have to elaborate on that discussion. That was just how some people lived. Isolated from long-term contact and commitment. But they were more than ships passing in the night. She had faced down her friends for him. He had put his life in her hands. She had given him a home. He had told her he loved her. He could live like this forever, and he might just have to. But still, Kultuq hoped for more. He hoped that, when she turned around now, he might see love in her face.

Raven passed over the arch of the bridge. At its apex she stopped, and looked down. The shallow depths held more substance than might be thought at first glance. Algae-covered rocks, frantic tadpoles, and cautious koi that hunted them.

"I can't," she droned in resignation. "Haven't you figured that out about me by now?"

Kultuq sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course I have." The immortal moved down the path to join her on the bridge. She continued to look into the water, and Kultuq stared in turn at her. "Your emotions affect your magic. When you feel, it activates, and seeks out the world and people around you. And if you feel too much, then someone gets hurt."

Eyes half-closed, Raven continued to watch the pond. "Then someone dies," she said sadly.

"HA!" Kultuq threw up his hands. "There, that's exactly my point, Raven!" he exclaimed excitedly. "You keep yourself disconnected to prevent others' deaths, especially the ones you feel for most strongly. But are you honestly telling me that you haven't realized the futility of that precaution for me?"

He thought she wasn't going to respond, so caught up in her own self-loathing that she couldn't even be bothered to think. But he had to get this through to her. And so Kultuq reached up.

"Have you forgotten what I am?"

His fingers touched the edge of her cowl, and slowly began to slide it back. Raven made no resistance. It might not even have registered with her what he was doing. And so unopposed, Kultuq continued, until finally the thick fabric rested about her shoulders, and Raven's face was revealed fully, lilac hair that fell in curves to match the rounded lines of her own features. Dark, heavy eyebrows that gave her eyes more intensity, a small arched nose, and a deep red diamond on her brow.

But then slowly, her head turned. In the look on her face was a tremor, a slight hint of emotion, or the memory of one.

"You are an immortal," she stated simply.

Kultuq exhaled gladly. "Yes! And so therefore you don't have to restrain yourself around me. Because I am the one person you need _never _fear killing, Raven!"

Her eyes roved over his face. It was a view that had not changed in 50,000 years. Black eyes, set deep into his skull. They reflected the light, and Raven could see herself clearly in them.

With a shudder, she looked away, back into the shadows of the pond. On its surface she watched the two of them standing together.

"But I can still hurt you," she whispered. "And I don't want to hurt a friend..."

Raven remembered.

* * *

Azerath. A place of curves. Curves that went nowhere. Edges and turns that couldn't take her anywhere because she couldn't get around them.

So Raven sulked.

She did this on purpose, so that everyone around her could see. Though they might not be looking right at her, Raven knew for sure that they were watching. Someone was always watching her out here. Mother said she shouldn't let things upset her, and Raven agreed with her. When she was around. But Mother couldn't be here right now. And when she was alone, that was when Raven felt the worst.

The little girl stood before the curve, staring at it all. It looked like one of the walls of her house, rising up before her, big and solid. The surface of the curve swam with colors that glowed in ways and forms that Raven had convinced herself was some kind of secret language. The other Azerathians certainly paid attention to it like it was. She knew that if she could just figure out how to read it, then she could walk along the curve too, and enter all the places she was not allowed to go. Raven already knew two different dialects, and Mother was now teaching her a third. But there was no one willing to tell her about this one.

They were all afraid of her.

Behind her, a group of floaters had just bid farewell to some people with whom they were conversing. Raven watched them approach out of the corner of her eye. Not a one of them resembled any of the others. There was a flat Ibbli seer, the top of its head the only part of itself visible from the two-dimensional hovering puddle in which it resided. Sometimes the girl imagined being able to look down into the pond to see what the rest of it looked like. But she couldn't get up that high, and anyway, none of them ever let her get that close. Then there was a Bagamer Won, one of the invisible species, who had to paint parts of their bodies to be seen. At the head came a long winding ribbon, as thin as one of Raven's hairs, the home and body of one of the DiVuCle slip teachers. Glowing on either side of the fabric was the moving, thinking picture that was this mysterious species. Raven did not know much more about them. Like everyone else, the DiVuCle avoided her. Mother said they were afraid because she was different. But none of them resembled one another, and they all got along. It wasn't fair. As they drew nearer, Raven could hear them talking.

"I was sorry to have to miss that assembly, but I simply couldn't put it off any longer. It was the last symposium he was hosting before leaving on the next pilgrimage."

"We can always watch it later."

"So many things I want to do. Azerath has granted me the peace I sought, but now it confounds me with an endless array of learning and experience. I just don't have the attention for it all."

Raven's lip curled. She never had a choice of what to do. It was either learning with Mother or being by herself.

The Won whistled a merry tune as it came up. "F-pooa said it only took three grip for them to reinstate the wanderer from the Pira dimension's full citizenship. That must be a record. Makes me anxious to meet it, I hear they don't converse with just anyone."

The Ibbli's pond bubbled in consternation. "At least we didn't have to be subjected to another of Trigon's emissaries. Watching those demon souls unfurl always horrifies me."

In response, the DiVuCle glowed a new sentence. *_They cannot enter here, but Trigon won't stop sending them. All because of...*_

"SHH!" the Ibbli gurgled, and they all grew silent as they approached her. But Raven had stopped listening at the mention of the name. Her father's name. So the assembly had begun, and already her parent's servant had been rejected. Sometimes it happened right away, but other times it was not so obvious. At least that was what Mother told her. All she told her. Mother always insisted on attending any assembly whenever someone with a connection to the Demon Highlord made a petition for entry. Her influence had been instrumental in barring a number of potential candidates. Raven was very curious about these proceedings, but her Mother was very tight-lipped about them. And she never permitted her daughter to attend one. She said that Trigon only sent these people to try and catch a glimpse of Raven, to report back to him on her and maybe try to woo her. Mother was determined to thwart Raven's father at every turn, and the Demon was forced to writhe with the uncertainty of what his daughter might learn and become in the free-dimension of Azerath, where his power held no sway.

These were the only times that Mother wasn't with her. So Raven was completely alone. Mother had asked her not to leave the house. But Trigon's daughter was not in the mood to be good. She wanted to go somewhere, do something. Unfortunately this was Azerath. In order to go anywhere real, you had to know how to get there. Places like this, on the outside of the curves, were accessible to anyone at all, but that did not mean you could actually do anything there. You had to move along the curves for that. If you were well-trained, you could do it by yourself. But if not, then a guide was needed. For a few people, like Mother and herself, this guide came in the form of a Soole, one of the small, gentle beings that were the natural inhabitants of this dimension. Mother had taken their Soole to attend her duties, and there was only one. Once Raven had been permitted a Soole of her own, and she had rejoiced in her freedom. Too much. So caught up was she in being able to explore, Raven had not paid any attention to how excited she had become. And seeing the horror with which people viewed her unprecedented arrival into new places had upset Raven. She became angry at them, and without even knowing how, her power appeared. It was brief, but intense. Things around her were damaged. But the only other life-form close to her at the time was the Soole.

Raven vividly remembered the awful keen of pain, and how it had fled, abandoning her. She had felt awful. And without any means of leaving that place, Raven had sat and cried, causing even more harm, until Mother came to calm her and take her home. Sitting in her room, she had heard other Azerathians arrive, and Mother pleading with them. It was only because she had not intended to hurt anyone that they were unable to expel both her and Mother from the only place in which they were safe. Raven's lapse had nearly cost them that security. She didn't really know what her Father was, but she knew Mother lived in terror of him. She didn't want her to be afraid. The secluded child just wanted to help somehow. But how could she, when she was the whole problem? Nobody knew what to do with her, least of all herself. Raven couldn't imagine what the future held for her. She wasn't even supposed to cry when she felt like it, but how do you stop from feeling sad?

The little girl sat on the translucent matter that fringed this zone. The gossiping trio took a wide berth around her, and then moved along the curve. They passed around it, turning in, and then were out of sight. Raven knew that they had entered this particular fabricated zone, but what it might look like beyond that fabulous wall, she could not say. It was beyond her ability to reach.

The other milling Azerathians gradually began to follow their brethren. One by one, they vanished, until finally only Raven remained. Left behind. Nobody liked her here. No one even tried to talk to her. She hated them, and she hated herself, and she wanted everyone to know that! Dark magic slipped out of her in a swell of force, but there was nothing to attract it. No matter, no life. Just a stupid path that wouldn't let her walk on it. Her anger went away, and the power with it.

Raven curled up on the floor and stared at the hazy non-zone of distorted perceptions that comprised the majority of this dimension. She would have to go home soon. There was nowhere else she could go. Your home was the only place in Azerath you didn't need a curve to reach. She just didn't want to yet. Raven closed her eyes and wished to go to sleep. Then, she changed that.

I wish I was never born.

Time staggered on. She dreamed of home, and a place called Earth. She was only half awake. But Raven felt like someone was standing near her.

The slim child screwed her eyes up tight. This is my place, she thought. You go and be somewhere. I'll stay here and be nothing, so just leave me alone.

She waited for whatever it was to follow the curve and be gone. But several seconds passed, and still the intruder remained.

Raven started to get nervous. She didn't dare move or look to see. If it was scary, it might hurt her. Or she might hurt it. Those were both bad. But she didn't know what else to do. So she did nothing.

-_What are you doing_?-

Raven stiffened. It was speaking to her! No one did that, what was going on here?! I'm doing nothing, she thought desperately. Why don't you go away?

There was an odd sound, and the little girl felt something flutter at her ear.

-_Nothing? You can __do__ nothing when you are still alive? You know a great secret_-

It touched her face, and Raven jumped away with a squeal. She saw something before her, a jumble of edges and movement, something glowing red, and without even thinking it a ribbon of black light spilled from her temple and struck the thing, driving it back.

Raven froze. She had hurt it! She hadn't meant to, but she had, and she wasn't supposed to do that. Now they would send her and Mother away. She had to apologize quickly, maybe then it wouldn't...

-_Forgive me_-

Startled, Raven stopped. Did it just say it was sorry? To her? Though her first instinct had been to run, the fact that it had spoken to her made Raven hesitate. Fear was replaced by childish curiosity. This was a new experience for her. She wanted to know what it meant. Cautiously, the little human edged closer, peering at the heretofore unknown entity. With nowhere real to run, she examined the alien before her.

It didn't look like any other Azerathian she had ever seen. It was tall, and seemed to be broken up into two halves. The lower part reminded her of dresses her mother wore. It was a smooth and shiny tube, broadening down from its top to a loose array of silky garlands that fluttered above the ground. This part was floating, as many Azerathians tended to do, and it glowed a mixture of soft whites and blues from within. On either side of the base were what looked like two long slender arms that curved high up. At its top the tube-dress opened, and from out of this hole sprouted a glassy rod about as big as Raven's arm. This implement branched out in opposite directions, both flattening and expanding as they moved upwards. The material began to divide into individual segmented plates that had a hard, metallic sheen to them. The blades curved towards a central point, and nestled between their tips was a Y-shaped head, its long, firm snout stretching back down between the supporting members. At the front of its face were what looked like two closed eyes, with the longest, blackest curved eyelashes Raven had ever seen. Above all this there hovered a ball of red light.

The lashes fluttered.

-_I sought only to learn more. I have been a long time away from Azerath, and my guide has left me. So eager was I to find another that I did not consider you might not be willing. I regret my haste_-

Raven stayed quiet, twisting her feet on the ground. Someone was finally talking to her, but it was turning out to be even scarier than being ignored.

-_Do you teach_?-

The alien floated a little closer. Nervously Raven edged back, but there was really nowhere to move. IT stood between her and the way back home. She risked a glance at the semi-solid curve, wishing that she could follow it out and away from here.

-_You wish to enter the Clearing? I will accompany you_-

It moved forward quickly, and a strand of gossamer unwound from its base to grip Raven's arm. This was so unprecedented that the astonished child could make no response. The thing drew her along with it, towards the curve. Raven realized it was taking her in, but before she could even think to protest...

She was moving, with the curve. Or it was moving, sliding aside like a door. The space around her pressed in suddenly, like she was being flattened. A sensation too bizarre to even cause fear. And before she could think of how to respond, just like that it was over.

Raven's eyes widened. Her body began to shake.

She was standing somewhere. Not the in-between nowhere she was used to in Azerath, but a place that was real. Solid, like home. But unfamiliar. Lights winding about in long lines. Things flowing by her feet and waving around her. And worst of all, people! People of every kind, floating and talking and doing strange things. It was more activity than she had ever seen.

Then they all caught sight of her, and stopped.

Someone somewhere uttered a small cry.

And as if on cue, chaos broke loose.

Spells were cast, enchantments screamed, devices deployed. Everyone tore about her, desperately fleeing this place. Raven... _panicked_!!

Her father's legacy burst out. Objects spun and shattered under the force of her emotions. Black energy ripped open the ground beneath them. A tumult of racing beings, gripped by fear, were abandoning the Clearing as fast as they could. Raven wanted to flee, go home, find Mother, anything but be here.

But the thing was still right beside her, holding onto her arm. Raven's small hands tore desperately at its grip, to no avail. It stared down at her, its eyelashes waving.

-_Please. What does all this signify_?-

Teeth clenched, Raven shook her head wildly. Tears streamed down her face.

And the monster bent down, its mouth coming towards her!

-_I am confused. I wish to know. Please show-_

"**LET ME GO**!!" Raven screamed, and a thunderbolt of magic shot from her mouth and struck the creature's head. It cracked, and immediately a glowing liquid seeped out and dripped onto the floor.

-_Ahhhh_-

It let go of Raven, who collapsed numbly to the smooth ground. She had gone cold. It was hurt. She had hurt it, it was bleeding.

Well, maybe I should hurt it some morrr**NO!!!**

The globe above it dimmed, and the alien's head began to glow. What little features it had melted into light. So unexpected was it, and really so beautiful, that Raven stopped and stared, mesmerized.

Then the light faded. And the cracks on its face were gone.

-_Thank you_-

She blinked. "What?"

Its lashes flickered. -_You relieved me of my confusion. Now I know why the others left_-

Raven immediately felt guilty. But also, a bit upset.

"You started it. When you brought me here. I didn't _want _to come here!"

-_But that cannot be true_- it responded. -_You are a fellow sorceress of Azerath. The spell could not take you anywhere you did not wish to go-_

The tiny powerhouse wrapped her arms around her legs stubbornly. "Leave me alone."

This wasn't her fault. The thing had scared her, it should have known better. Everyone knew to leave her alone. But still, she felt really bad about hurting it. With her head pressed into her knees, Raven muttered, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Now there was silence between them, the only sound that of crumbling magicworks and the drip of spilling liquids.

-_It was a most tacit instruction, sorceress. I have learned my lesson_-

"I'm not a sorceress," Raven huffed.

The creature turned in a circle, perhaps surveying the damage. -_This says otherwise_-

Raven didn't want to talk. She had had enough. "I wanna go home."

-_Then why do you remain_?-

"I don't want to talk to you anymore!!" And Raven clamped her jaws firmly shut.

They remained quietly before one another.

_-I am confused_- the thing stated. -_I must meditate now_-

A sliding noise reached her ears, and without thinking, Raven looked up. Her companion's head was tilting, its snout facing the ever-present ball of light. Slowly it sank to the ground. The tube-like mouth gave off a sort of glow. The orb turned clear as water, and from it came a thin beam of wavering ripples that fell directly into the creature's mouth.

In spite of herself, Raven was fascinated by the unusual display. She had never seen anything like it before. Eventually, she could no longer resist.

"What are you doing?"

It blinked at her. -_Meditating. Clearing confusion_-

Raven didn't understand this term, not really. She glanced around, hoping to see some way out of here at least. A door, or something like the curve, or...

And then it occurred to her.

She was here at last. In the secret place.

Beyond the curve.

The lonely human child had always wondered where Azerathians went to and now she knew. Forgetting about the area's other occupant for the moment, Raven stood up and wandered about wide-eyed. The first thing she noticed was the sky. Mother had shown her pictures, but she had never really understood. It was so unbelievably big. The natural, unformed space of Azerath involved no concept of distance or size. Movement was entirely objective. Up, down, forward, these held no significance. Just like the Soole, who could lead you anywhere in Azerath but went nowhere unless someone influenced them. Now for the first time Raven saw a horizon, and distant objects made small by her relativity. She was standing on a solid ground of uniform flatness. Strange objects, some opaque, others ghostly, floated by or remained stationary. Raven walked slowly around, spinning, trying to take it all in. There was just so much here, it was making her feel dizzy. She bumped up against something that resembled a floating half-sphere with reeds sticking out of it. It lifted up and away from her, emitting a collection of musical croonings.

Fascinated, Raven followed her new toy, and when she reached it she pushed it with her hands. The reed ball shot away even faster, making more noise until it slowed. She moved to continue the chase, when of a sudden, she stopped.

She looked down at her feet.

Then around her.

Slowly she began to move. As she went along, her pace began to quicken.

And when realization dawned fully, Raven did something she had never been able to do before.

She RAN!

She was awkward and uncoordinated, of course. After only a few seconds, she became dizzy and fell down. But the ground was soft, and she sustained no injuries. Quickly Raven scrambled up, and began to run again. Her heart raced, her feet thudded on the turf, and her breath came in gasps. Again she fell, only to pick herself up and begin anew. Time after time she repeated this, never stopping, exulting in the newfound freedom of space without walls and limitless stretches of places in which to move and be in. This was totally unlike the home she shared with her mother. Here was freedom! Raven shouted 'til her throat was hoarse, she was absolutely overjoyed!!

She didn't feel it coming. Didn't think about it at all.

A ring of black fire erupted out of her body, obliterating everything around her for a hundred feet.

The half-demon fell to her knees. She looked about. The toys and lights and instruments were all gone.

And with that, her euphoria died.

It was the same. She was the same. Even being someplace different, where she could do real things, she still managed to wreck everything. Raven sat back heavily. She didn't want to be here now. She wanted to be home with Mother, where everything was quiet and safe. Where she didn't have to feel hurt by something she hadn't meant to do.

There was a soft whistle, and Raven glanced behind her to find the eyelash monster at her back. She stared at it dully, too tired and too disappointed to even feel afraid.

"I... broke it all," she sniffed.

The tall thing bent down, and its lashes brushed gently against her face.

-_You felt the rapture. That is what caused this_-

Raven looked away. "I can't stop it. It happens whenever I feel. I can't help it."

It wasn't fair. She hated messing up all the time.

Her companion blinked. -_Have you tried to meditate_?-

The little girl twisted her fingers, staring at them. "I don't know what that is."

-_No one has taught you_?-

"No one likes me," she sniffed. "Except Mother. Nobody talks to me."

The plant-creature lifted its snout towards its light ball and hummed, like it was debating something. Its arms waved to and fro.

-_Untapped knowledge_- it spoke in musing tones. -_Never before revealed to another_- The light dimmed again, and it dropped its head back down. -_I came to the Clearing to meditate, so as to thwart my confusion and begin my search for knowledge again. But the way appeared when I did not expect it_-

Raven didn't understand. She laid her head on her knees and peered despondently up at the creature as it discoursed to itself. Suddenly it bent down towards her. The girl found herself staring entranced at the opening of the proboscis, like a great black eye.

-_Will you teach me_?-

"Teach you what?"

-_All that you know_-

"But I don't know anything," Raven protested.

-_If I show you how, you can learn to control what you feel. Then we may learn more about your magic and you_- It drew itself up again. -_I will be yours, if you let me_-

Raven frowned. "My what?"

-_Yours_- it said again, as if that explained it all. _-I wish to know who you are. To learn what you may achieve with your power. I must learn more. May we do so together_?-

Raven rubbed her eyes blearily, as a thought occurred to her.

"Do you mean you want to be friends?"

The creature blinked its long lashes at her. -_What are friends_?-

Staring up at the odd life-form, uncertain, the lonely child could find no answers. "I don't really know," she admitted. "But... I think we might be."

The entity blinked. -_A splendid thing, to both know and not know. You have many things to show me-_

Raven clambered to her feet. "You're weird," she stated simply.

Her new friend floated up. -_Are friends weird_?-

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But I know they know each others' names."

Above its head, the light brightened a little. -_First I must learn your name_-

"I asked first."

-_I have no answer, until you tell me_-

"Well, I'm Raven. Now what's yours?"

The light increased considerably, and the creature seemed to stand up straighter.

-_So be it_- it intoned. _-While I am yours to teach, I shall be known as Raven's Unizue_-

"Oh." Raven stared at this odd new friend. "Um, Unizue?"

-_Yes, Raven_-

"How come you talk to me when no one else will?"

Unizue's eyes fluttered. -_I do not know why no one speaks to you. Let us both find out together-_

At this, Raven smiled.

"Great!"

* * *

A gingko leaf dropped down into the pond, disturbing its dark reflections. Raven was drawn back from her own musings. She chanced a look from the corner of her eye at Kultuq, who was still waiting patiently beside her. As a child she had never dared hope to have friends. Now she had several. But even in her wildest fantasies, it had never occurred to her that someone might fall in love with her. Now here was this man, who apparently wanted nothing more than to win her heart.

The idea held no attraction for her.

Romance was something reserved for those who did not know their own destiny, and could hope for a better future. Raven knew what Fate held in store for her with certainty. She turned and looked into her suitor's face fully, studying him. He reciprocated.

He wasn't what she would call handsome, not in the way other men in her life had affected her. But she also knew better than to let it stop at that. Maybe he didn't awaken desire in her, but that was the last thing she needed anyway. What he did was...

She thought about it for a time. What did she feel around this man? Relaxed. Since she had gotten to know him better, Raven had found Kultuq to be more than intelligent, engaging, a supremely unique individual. They could discourse on a variety of topics together, engage in debates or games of skill. And he even knew when not to speak to her and simply be there. Just to share in each other's company, like they were doing right now. It was not the same camaraderie that she experienced with the Titans. No matter how serious the danger they might face together, when the battles were over, Raven couldn't help but feel that she was fundamentally disassociated from them. Even when she participated in their activities and, yes, on the rare occasions that she found herself enjoying them, the half-breed girl knew that they were living different lives from her. She didn't want them to have to share her burdens, seeing them all so carefree at times. Her presence would always be a danger to them. They just didn't understand.

But somehow, without even being told, Kultuq did.

Raven felt herself staring at him now, but lacked the inclination to stop. Here stood a person who truly had no reason to fear her. He could accept her. Raven felt that even if she told him about her heritage, that wouldn't make any difference to him either. Because he loved her.

It dawned on her, making the young woman shiver. No, she didn't love him. She didn't understand love, or even know for sure what it was. She might ask him, but something prevented her. Fear, perhaps. Of what he might reveal, about his hopes for them. Did he expect them to get married? Raise a family? This was unnatural to her. Raven was the product of a rape. She had never really been in a family. She didn't even know if she could. But she also hadn't known if she could be a part of a team. And she was. Maybe not perfectly, but successfully. Her destiny might be set, but what she did with herself until then was entirely up to her.

Could she be with him? Could she ever let herself feel love, even if she was certain that her emotions could not kill this man like they could everyone else? Was he also a part of her destiny?

Raven felt like she was standing at a crossroads. Or, more precisely, on the edge of a cliff. If she took this step forward, her whole life would change for certain. It wasn't impossible, she realized. She had an opportunity here to leave her old ways behind. She could change, if she only let herself.

I want to try, Raven decided. Try to love someone. And she was surprised at how strongly that decision made her shake. The enchantress pulled herself back into the moment, and felt a calm descend on her timorous body. She would indeed take this step forward, and give it a shot.

But there was something she had to take care of first. A chapter of her life that had yet to be closed. Today was the day. She just needed some time to prepare.

"I'm going back home now."

Kultuq's face twisted in disappointment. For a while there he had hoped to be getting through to her. Now, it was back to square one.

Then she reached up and laid her hand against his cheek.

"So let's meet for dinner tonight," the enchantress murmured. "Just us. At your place."

He nodded his head faintly, fearful of displacing her warm, dry fingers. His eyes were vacant, and Raven felt a bit nonplussed at provoking such a reaction. Quickly she dropped her hand and cast a spell that took her back to Titans Tower.

Lost in bliss, Kultuq eventually decided that he would go shopping.

* * *

An airplane from Hawaii arriving one hour ahead of schedule, and a security detail that might have conspired in smuggling a mystery passenger through customs. Three semi-trailers missing requisite interstate inspection points, as a result of transporting unreported prisoners of war to a military installation across the border from Canada. A Russian cargo ship quarantined for two months after a crewman was found to be delirious from eating vermin.

Robin leaned back in his chair and sighed.

The disc Vandal Savage had given him left him feeling cold and sick. It was disheartening to be faced with just how much his own government strove to hide from him. Robin was no bright-eyed optimist, but he was at heart a basic believer in human decency. And to be confronted with such a horde of shady dealings, illegal activities, and suspicious morality, much of it stamped with a government seal of approval... Well, it was a let-down, to say the least.

The Teen Titan shook his head to clear it. The crime-lab he was using was located in a vacant building that had come under municipal dominion. It was sometimes utilized by the police as a base for conducting sting operations, this being a bad part of town. The young crime-fighter had appropriated a small room for himself, a sort of lair. It was here that he would often go when he wanted to examine any evidence that he didn't feel comfortable bringing into Titans Tower. And a gift from a known super-maniac certainly qualified. The computer terminal he had set up in here was a closed system. It had no connection at all to any network, which meant that there was no chance of anything dangerous being disseminated to the outside world. Cyborg had helped him to set up the tech, so it could be relied upon to handle any viruses or malicious code. It never paid to be careless.

So far, nothing hostile had been detected. The disc appeared to contain exactly what Savage said it had: a lot of information related to unreported potential and positive criminal activities. Of course, Robin wasn't about to just take all this at face value. A little confirmation was in order. So he had picked out three random reports and followed up on them himself. Just to be on the safe side, he had enlisted Cyborg and the police in his endeavors, requesting that they take one apiece. The three were small incidents, with the lowest possibility of danger. And so far, all evidence he had received served to verify the information. Still, Robin had misgivings. Maybe it was time to check in on...

* * *

"Cyborg! Have you found anything?"

The metal-shod Titan paused in the hallway and looked at the screen in his arm to see Robin's face. "Well, so far, it looks to be on the level. I mean, the university staff tried to give me the run-around, so I had to explain to them about us being legally sanctioned law-enforcement in this town. They talked to some lawyers, and then finally spilled the beans."

"So it's true then?" Robin spoke grudgingly.

"Yup." Cyborg continued down the cheaply-furnished hallway, his sensors registering low voices and television noises coming from behind the doors. "It happened about a month ago, if you can believe that. Somebody just took the Scrolls of Thomas the Apostle and left with them. No security alarms, no explosions, nothing that would get a lot of attention. Just a theft, and a big cover-up to try and keep the world from finding out. Who says you can't keep a secret in this town?"

"Not me." Robin frowned. "So they're gone, just like that? What kind of security do they have at the campus museum?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Not bad, from what I saw. Nothing I would personally hang my hat on, but also nothing that some brain-dead goon with a crowbar could get by. Not without finding himself in a laser-fence surrounded by a bunch of cops."

"Do they have any suspects? Or witnesses?"

"A little of both. That's what I'm checking out now, man. Look, I'll call you if anything comes up, okay?"

"Agreed. Stay sharp."

The screen went blank as Cyborg came to the right door. This was the one the museum had told him. He reached up and knocked as gently as he could. From within, he detected the sound of a TV being shut off, and footsteps approaching from the other side.

"Who... who's there?" a female voice with a British accent timidly called.

Best to get this out of the way. "Most folks call me Cyborg. I'm one of the Teen Titans, lookin' for Patricia Hastings?"

There was a pause. Then the voice spoke querulously. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Cyborg heaved a sigh. "No ma'am, I'm not joking."

"Yes, well, you would say that, wouldn't you? How am I to know that you're telling the truth?"

The bionic hero gazed at the flat facade calmly. "You could always look through the peephole."

"What? Oh, right then..."

There was a slight shuffle from behind the frame. "My word...!"

"That all right now?"

The sound of a latch being drawn, a bolt turning, and finally the click of a lock. Then the door creaked open a bit, and Cyborg was confronted by a medium-sized, trembling woman in her early twenties. She might be kinda' cute, he thought, if she wasn't such an obvious mess. Her clothes were wrinkled and her long dark hair was in total disarray. She blinked despondently up at him from behind a thick pair of glasses. Then, as if finally convincing herself that this unusual character was not a threat to her, she opened the door all the way and stood to one side.

"Would you like to come in?" Patty sniffed.

"Thanks." Cyborg eased himself through the tiny opening. When he was inside, the owner quickly closed and locked the door securely. As he entered the apartment, the former athlete was hit by an unusual odor. And hit hard. He recognized it as the stagnant smell that came about when a person lived in a confined area 24 hours a day; the pungent, moldering odor of the recluse. Raven's room sometimes had that same scent when she spent days at a time in there, but never to this degree. It smelled like the woman hadn't cracked a window or left her apartment in weeks.

Patty moved gingerly past the big teen into the living room. Scattered everywhere were books, papers, written memoranda, and take-out food containers. She shoved some articles best left unmentioned off the couch onto the floor.

"Please have a seat. I just prepared some tea. I'll bring it right out."

She headed for the kitchen. Cyborg shivered at the thought of touching anything in here. It reminded him of Beast Boy's room, except it was noticeably lacking in any personal touches. There was nothing that could serve to make this place feel like a home. Eventually he mastered his squeamishness and sat in the space reserved for him, thankful for once that he no longer had sensory perceptions in his lower extremities. A minute later Patty returned, bearing a tray with a teapot and two cups, one of them recently washed. Setting it down, she poured the steaming beverage and then sat down in a chair next to the sofa. The whole time, it looked like she was on the verge of tears. She rested her elbows on her knees and just stared at the water evaporating into the room. Neither of them reached for the tea.

The British informatics designer flicked a glance at her guest and shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, I haven't had much of an appetite lately. I only brew it because I'm used to doing it." She looked around at the disheveled environment. "And I really don't have much of a desire to do anything."

Cyborg felt a stirring of genuine sympathy. The university had tried to impress on him that this woman was a suspect in the incident. Seeing her now, he found that hard to believe.

"I won't take up too much of your time. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about what happened to you last month."

Patty continued to stare fixedly at the teacups. Cyborg was about to speak again, but hesitated at the last second. Maybe, he thought, I should let her take her time.

"They..."

She shivered, and stopped. Drawing a deep breath, Patricia Hastings' face took on a very cross expression. "They think I was involved in it, you know." She passed a hand through her hair. "They didn't believe a word about what I told them."

The bionic Titan was feeling more than a little uncomfortable. Even he could tell that this woman had experienced something deeply traumatic, and he wondered how those college officials had not bothered to pick up on that. Looking at her, he realized that what he was feeling was compassion, a very slight emotion, but still easy enough to recognize. He started to think about how he might help.

Patty was beginning to feel like another bout of crying was coming on. She was just about to excuse herself, when the bulky young man reached forward gingerly and picked up his teacup. He blew on it for a bit, then took a sip, and smiled. "Hey, y'know, that's pretty good. Best tea I've ever tasted."

Startled, Patty peered at him over the tops of her glasses.

"I wouldn't think someone your age would drink it."

He shook his head politely. "I don't, really. A friend of mine makes it, but she usually sticks to the herbal kind, to help her relax. This stuff is, well, I guess you could say it's kinda' like the difference between Coke and Pepsi. You can tell it's something, but no one can agree on what."

He smiled at her, very open and friendly. It made Patricia realize just how long it had been since she had sat and talked with someone socially, even if it was a stranger. Her fingers, which she had been twisting nervously, now settled in her lap. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious of the wreckage that constituted her living quarters, and she blushed.

Cyborg felt a little proud of himself. His words seemed to have had a positive effect on the young woman. Her face was looking a lot healthier, and she seemed more alert. So he decided to get back to business. Setting down his cup, he rested his chin on his hands. "Miss Hastings, I know that you're probably tired of telling people this, but I would really like to know what happened to you three weeks ago."

At this, Patty shivered, and her eyes grew unfocused. She reached unsteadily for her own teacup. She meant only to take a sip, but it turned into a gulp. Still, it had the intended effect of calming her. She looked at her curious houseguest, letting her eyes wander over the polished metal and gleaming tech that comprised the majority of his frame. Maybe he felt self-conscious every day of his life. He certainly didn't seem dismayed by it. Something so unusual was just a part of his life. Maybe he could understand.

"You know, I... I thought about calling you," she stuttered softly.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Me personally?"

"No, no." She waved her hands, coloring slightly, and looked beseechingly at the bulky superhero. "You, your organization, the Teen Titans. I didn't know what to do. It seemed like something right up your alley, more than the police. And nobody else believed me when I told them, and I told them everything. Well, everything I knew. And I wanted to try and help, but then they made it quite clear that I was being investigated as a suspect, and they took away my passport and my computer. And of course they fired me." She glanced around bitterly at her books and papers, no longer arranged and sorted steadfastly as they had been for so many years. "I had to wire home for funds just to survive. This incident has ruined my whole life, and I've just been feeling so bloody helpless that I couldn't muster the energy to even try and defend myself anymore. I couldn't even call you, like I said."

"And you wanted to get us involved," Cyborg hazarded, "because there's something abnormal about the robbery."

"Yes." Patricia stared disconsolately at the wall before her. "Very abnormal."

She came to a decision, and stood up. If anyone could help her, he could. Moving over to a huge pile of research journals and papers, Patricia Hastings reached in and without hesitation extracted a notepad. Returning to her seat, she handed it over to the Titan.

"This," she said simply.

Cyborg accepted her offering, and opened it. He glanced up quickly at his host, and then returned his attention to what presented itself before him.

It was a series of drawings, sketches, all in red ink. Not without talent, but it was the subject that drew his attention. The figure represented on these pages was some kind of freakish clown. It looked like a Conehead, with a bill over its forehead and distorted facial features. Eyes, nose, mouth; they all seemed crooked and wrong. Its smile was a toothy crimson leer that gaped eerily below a pointed nose flattened to one side. Only one eye was open, and it was drawn with far more strokes than anything else. They were heavy and frantic, bursting off the page, and Cyborg couldn't help but be impressed by the horror that this entity had imbued into the artist. The rest of the form was long and skinny. He flipped through the pages. There were many versions, with revisions added in as the mind had recalled something. It had a sort of light armor for its chest, and a cannon attached to one arm.

"I don't know where he came from," the young Brit managed. "I was in the hall, talking to the guard, and then before I knew it I was alone with... that!" She gestured at the drawings. "I don't know how he got in, but he was there, with me. And I thought I was going crazy, and he told me I was. And he was mean... nasty!" Her lip curled with sudden vehemence. "He made some very cheap remarks, like a lot of the creeps a girl meets in life. Then, I think he drugged me, and when I woke up it was all over. The guard was found passed out in an alley across the street. None of the cameras had picked him up leaving the building, or that other man coming in."

Patty hesitated fearfully. ""Do you... do you recognize him?"

Cyborg looked up at her. She was hugging herself, shaking furiously. Her face pleaded with him for help. He recalled how the dean of the university had brushed off her story of an attacker as a hallucination at best, and a fabrication at worst. But what he saw here left no doubt in the Titan's mind. Patty Hastings had been confronted by something real.

"It kinda' reminds me of stuff I've seen, but I gotta be honest, I've never met this guy before."

Patty's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "I'm not crazy, you know," she whispered.

Suddenly something cool encased her hand. Startled, she looked down to find the young man's metallic fingers closed over her own.

"I didn't think you were." He looked at her seriously. "Miss Hastings, I know as well as anybody that there are some really scary pieces of work in this world, and they don't think about just how much they hurt people. But I promise you, if I ever meet this guy, he's gonna get a Texas-sized helping of beat-down."

Patty blinked open-mouthed. "You'll pulverize him?"

"That's my job." The teenager grinned. "Well, actually, it's just one of the perks, but, you know..."

Her throat tightened, and Patricia felt tears approaching again, but for a different reason. "That's all right, then," she finally managed.

* * *

Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You're positive she doesn't know anything else?"

On the screen, Cyborg's face was grim. "She's clean, man. I know it."

The team leader closed his eyes. "Then this case falls under our jurisdiction."

"Good to hear. But until we find anything solid, couldn't we do something for this lady? She doesn't deserve what they're putting her through."

"I've got some friends I can contact," Robin affirmed. "They should be able to help."

They were silent for a while. Robin sat and pondered. Small things. Little crimes and big ones here and there. Were they random? Was it all unfocused? Or...

"What's on your mind, fearless leader? You look tense," Cyborg quipped.

Robin stayed quiet for a while, measuring his words before he spoke next.

"I think there's something in this city."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," the Titan's tactician mused. "But it's quiet. Smart. Whoever these guys are, they don't want us to know they're here." Robin smiled then.

"And that's all the reason I need to get interested."

* * *

It was surprisingly warm up this high. Must have something to do with the sun.

Careful, Raven thought to herself. Don't fly too close to the sun, or your wings will melt. This got her thinking about vampires, which made her consider immortality, and that brought up him. Again.

Raven had decided to fly to her destination rather than teleport. She had hoped the time spent in-between would enable her to overcome the misgivings she had about all this. That had not proven to be the case. Why did it seem like nothing in her life was solely up to her anymore? Now there was always someone else to afford consideration. In the intervening hours since her departure from Kultuq, the unearthly heroine had found herself unarguably nervous. It was like something she had known was coming all her life but that she had convinced herself was still a long way off had suddenly manifested. Today was her day. Not the day, that was yet unconfirmed. She just knew that it was going to be a momentous day in her life. Those didn't come around very often, and knowing it was even more rare.

Raven had been agonizing throughout the whole interlude. Should she tell her friends what she was doing? Certainly Robin would want to know. But he wasn't in the Tower when she had gotten back, and Raven had chosen to take that as a sign. She cared about her teammates. But sometimes you don't tell the people you love things for their own sakes. And other times you did it for your own.

Raven had spent the last few hours thinking. She knew the value of asking yourself why you were doing something. There was always an answer.

She kept secrets. None of the others knew for certain about her parentage. In Azerath that had not been the case. There her shame was public knowledge, the source of much resentment and fear, if not outright contempt. There people had avoided her. So when she had arrived on Earth, the lonely indigent had told herself that she would never let anyone in on her family secret. It had seemed like a no-brainer at the time. She hadn't consciously wanted her own people to shun her. Not that she had been really eager for them to approach her either, but...

It was like moving. Once you're away from the people who know you, or think they know you, there is greater latitude in how you are able to present yourself to others. A refashioning of the image. She had decided that it was done primarily to expedite her quest. The thought of building a life for herself here on Earth had garnered only brief interest from her at the time. After all, being here involved no small amount of personal peril, not to mention the ramifications for every living thing in this universe should she remain. So there were many reasons to leave, and only one to remain.

Raven knew that most of the Titans thought they were her only friends. But they were wrong.

There had been one here all along.

* * *

"T*We's Unizue!"

Raven flinched.

She glanced behind her to see a spiral propelled by long watery fins coming towards them. Chancing a peak at Unizue, she knew what she would find there...and she was right.

Her roots were unclamping, her eye-snout was turning down, and she was preparing to depart. It had been two months since the last such incident, but the result was always the same. And, of course, it was her duty to resolve it. With a small groan of exasperation, the mage-in-learning dropped to her feet and prepared to act as mediator.

"T*We's Unizue, do you remember me? We shared a trip from the Total Dimension Splendid Point," the entity called as it approached them, but before it could move any farther, Raven interposed herself between them. The being, a Fabonu, one of the latest arrivals to Azerath, scrunched in on itself upon sighting her. "I know who you are, they told me after I arrived," it trilled. "I cannot speak with you, please, let me by, you are frightening T*We's Unizue."

"_Raven's _Unizue," the girl snapped.

The Fabonu wound up even smaller.

"What was that?"

Raven glowered at it darkly. "Her name is Raven's Unizue, and you know what that means, right?"

Her opponent was now so compact it looked like a porcupine. "You...are...?" it stammered, shifting its attention from the girl to the now clearly departing Unizue.

Raven waited. According to experience, one of two things would happen now. Either the intruder would apologize to her and continue to speak with Unizue, or it would...

"I may not remain here, I am too frightened of you," the Fabonu declared. Then, to Unizue's retreating form, it called, "I do apologize for the confusion..." it inched away from the gray-skinned child, "... Raven's Unizue." And with that, it stretched out, connected its two ends together, and was gone.

Raven spun about and stamped off. Reaching Unizue, who had stopped and settled down again, she dropped to the ground, crossed her arms, and proceeded to scowl blackly. Unizue flicked her tongues.

-_Was everything made clear_?-

"Yes," Raven sulked.

-_Rapture. All is well_-

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Lines of black light crackled out from her, lifting into the air to wave like the magic appendages of a blind hydra. Several people around them backed away fearfully or fled altogether.

-_Raven_- the tall sorceress crooned.

The little girl hung her head slightly. She took a deep breath, held it, and let it out. Then, eyes closed, she began to chant. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath..." The words flowed easily now. They unclenched her throat, soothed the burning. With these words as her guide, she concentrated on the pain, the frustration and anger. Her mantra was a line she drew between herself and them, and with every syllable of her chant, the distance between them grew greater and greater. Until finally, she was at peace.

-_Well done, Raven_-

The little girl opened her eyes and gazed calmly at her companion. "Thank you, Unizue." She then connected herself to the dark half of her soul. Opening it, focusing it, she was able to direct its purpose. Continuing her chant, in a few moments her body had drifted off the ground. Beside her, Unizue settled back down. She turned the tip of her mouth upwards and sent a mental command to her ever-present light familiar, slipping into meditation alongside her friend. She used light as a mental focus, while Raven relied on sound. Either way, it worked. The other Azerathians visibly relaxed and returned to their own endeavors.

Raven floated on the bliss of her controlled calm. After over a year spent learning from Unizue, Azerath's most undisciplined resident had experienced a miraculous change. No longer was she the eruption of unrestrained force that had caused such concern to the dimension's citizens. Raven had finally been granted some control over her life. Without the danger presented by her emotions, she had discovered that the power within her could actually obey her commands, and she was eager to explore her potential. As was Unizue. Both could now move freely along the curves of Azerath, and Raven no longer needed her Mother to accompany her. With this liberation had come the realization of just where it was she lived.

The free-dimension of Azerath! It was a place that was inaccessible to those seeking to do violence, no matter how great their power. Here, where there was no penalty for race or faith, travelers, teachers and exiles from all planes of existence had congregated to construct a land without limits. The natural layout of Azerath defied measurement. Unrestrained, there was nowhere you could not be, which on its face might seem quite liberating. But in terms of actually living there, the first colonists had found it necessary to impose a few familiar limitations. Fortunately, the dimension proved to be readily malleable. Hence the construction of personal residences, public meeting sites, information storage centers, and other niceties like gravity and the forward flow of time. Everything Azerath lacked. But what it had in abundance was peace. Individuals or groups lived in the domiciles they crafted from the ether, and followed the curves to reach any other contrived zone in Azerath they wanted. To study, learn, and explore. For those who could not perform such a feat on their own, there were always the Soole, who effortlessly responded to the impulses of their new neighbors to move anywhere in Azerath, regardless of curves or boundaries. Here, everything was safe. Any conscious attempt at violence resulted in the precipitant's immediate and natural expulsion from this dimension. That was Azerath's appeal.

And Raven could finally appreciate it.

She was still not exactly popular. No others besides Unizue had yet to seek her out. The business with the Fabonu was not unusual. Unizue knew a great many people, but her method of socializing was very odd. Unizue was a weird person. Having spent a great deal of time in her friend's company, Raven knew this for a fact. For starters, there was the way she looked. What Raven had assumed to be Unizue's head was actually just her mouth. The long eyelashes turned out to be a kind of tongue, which vibrated to produce sound. Her light-globe was really an artificial eye that collected light and transmitted it down into Unizue's mouth, where it was then filtered to her lower segment wherein was housed her brain and other vital organs. Unizue had explained to Raven that her people had developed all these devices in order to communicate and respond with other races, their own natural language being a sort of telepathy. Raven had thought it funny that her friend was turned upside down in terms of her brain and guts, but had quickly decided that it made no difference. And of course, she had come to the conclusion that Unizue was a girl, like her. This, of course, had necessitated an explanation of the concept of "girl," followed by the much trickier "boy." But in the end, Unizue had accepted Raven's declaration of her girlhood with only moderate confusion.

That was another thing. It turned out that Unizue could only process two recognizable emotions, which she referred to as confusion and rapture. The first came about when Unizue did not understand something, and the second occurred when she did. But feeling either one of them tended to make Unizue very distracted. This was why she had picked up on meditation, a means by which she could regulate her own emotions and thereby proceed uninterrupted on her quest for knowledge. For this was Unizue's goal: the acquisition of learning. Not the kind that Raven knew best, through recorded words and images, but through long-term association with individuals. Unizue would search until she found someone intriguing, someone with whom she could learn. The experience apparently always had to be mutual, Unizue freely giving what she knew to the person whom she had designated as her teacher. They were thus connected together as they grew and evolved, learning everything about each other and themselves. In this way, the ancient traveler had met and collaborated with hundreds of thousands of people, but only one at a time. For each companion she decided on, Unizue would change her name to reflect their new association. Hence her proceeding to adopt the title of "Raven's" Unizue. Raven had once asked if this made her Unizue's Raven, but upon seeing how confused this made her friend, she had quickly retracted the question.

Names were very important to their friendship. When Raven had first brought Unizue to meet her Mother, things had not gone well. Mother had begun by greeting her as Unizue, at which point the Piran wanderer had turned her back and refused to speak. Both parent and child were mystified, until after a few minutes of anxious pleading, Unizue finally relented enough to explain that by becoming Raven's Unizue, only Raven was allowed to address her by a shortened moniker. All others had to use her full name, or be met with total rejection. Once this was made clear, the introductions went much more smoothly. Mother had questioned Unizue about herself and her intentions regarding Raven. At first the young girl was concerned that Mother's habitual worry over her daughter might scare away her new friend. But Unizue had calmly explained herself, and Mother at last accepted her at face value, secure in the knowledge that, by the nature of Azerath itself, no one could intentionally do her child harm.

Though Unizue was now more than willing to communicate with Mother, Raven's presence was always necessary. This was one more of the unexpected duties that resulted from becoming friends. It was Raven's responsibility to inform anyone who approached Unizue of her new name. Even then, it was never certain that Unizue would acknowledge them. The sorceress just seemed to determine whom she might converse with on a case-by-case basis. Once Raven had asked her why she treated people this way. Unizue had responded with, -_I do not always wish to speak to everyone. It is not necessary_- Still confused, Raven had let the matter drop. Sometimes there was just no understanding Unizue.

_-Raven?-_

The girl broke away from her reverie. Apparently her student was sufficiently recuperated for their next lesson. Raven purposefully directed her gaze to the light globe and not the eyelashes. Unizue could never quite grasp why Raven tended to look at her tongue when she spoke.

-_Do you wish to go home_?-

Raven looked around, debating. "No," she decided. "I'm all right. And Mother is visiting her friends, so there's no reason to go back."

Unizue's tongues dipped gracefully. -_It was your other home to which I referred_-

She stared up at the towering alien. "I've only got one home, Unizue."

Unizue detached herself and floated about. -_There is also the place of your Mother's birth. The planet which she is from_-

Raven turned her head aside. "I..." she hesitated. "I can never go there."

-_But you can go anywhere. Do you not wish to see the sun of your world, and the giraffes? I am still very curious about giraffes_-

Unizue's pupil wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm never leaving Azerath," she stated.

-_Hum_- Unizue flickered. For a few minutes they rested peacefully side by side.

-_Perhaps then I will visit there_-

"**NO!**" Raven shouted in horror. Her fragile calm shattered, and eruptions of black magic fountained up around them. This time there was no hesitation. Everyone else vanished en masse. Only Unizue remained.

"You can't go there!" Raven cried. Her voice was cracked and raw with emotion. She had known this would happen. Ever since Unizue had explained their relationship, Raven had realized what it entailed. One day, when Unizue felt that she had learned enough from Raven, she would leave. She would go off to find a new teacher, and Raven would be left alone, relegated to one more of the people whom Unizue might choose to simply ignore on a whim. Suddenly she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Unizue's trunk. Magic poured out of her in waves along with her tears, but she didn't even notice.

"You can't leave me, Unizue!" She slumped to her knees, shaking miserably against the smooth surface of her one and only friend. Around them the display of power had lost some of its force but was still evident. Raven cried in utter misery.

One of Unizue's arms bent down, wrapping protectively around the small form of her teacher. -_Forgive me for troubling you, Raven. I did not mean to imply that I was ready to seek a new mentor. There is still so much for me as Raven's Unizue_-

The sobbing had been reduced to a slight sniffle. "I don't want you to go away."

-_I would not leave you behind, Raven. What benefit would that do us? And I need not depart Azerath. There are many ways to visit somewhere. In dreams, for example_-

Raven's outburst had quieted. She wiped away at her eyes. Snuffling, feeling ashamed at her tantrum, she looked up, and gave a small gasp.

Across the front of Unizue's body, a spider-web of lines crisscrossed, weeping a dark yellow viscous substance. A testimony to Raven's violently warring soul. And Unizue's devotion to her.

"I hurt you again."

Seeing it, Raven felt herself going dead inside. She looked up at Unizue. "Why do you stay my friend when I hurt you?"

Slowly Unizue bent forward at her middle until her eye-globe hovered in front of the child's tear-streaked face. Her long lashes fanned out, sweeping back and forth. _-I am yours. You are my teacher. There is nothing you do to me from which we cannot both learn-_

As always, Unizue could take no offense from Raven. It made the young sorceress feel even worse, like she was taking advantage of their friendship.

Unizue blinked. -_You do not believe me? Then let me show you. Raven, would you like to learn how to repair this?-_

Raven stopped short. "I can't heal you. My magic is... evil, it can't do something like that."

-_Hum_- Unizue sounded skeptical. -_Why not? Have you ever tried_?-

She thought about it. "No."

Unizue straightened up. -_There are more ways open to you than just one. Parts unused that you have chosen to neglect. You have more than one magic available to you. Different magic for different results. Does this seem like something you wish to know_?-

Raven glanced at the cuts marring her friend's surface. "Please show me," she begged.

The Piran glowed. -_Rapture. We shall experiment on me. What a fascinating way to learn_-

"But what if I hurt you more!" Raven cried.

-_Then the more necessary it will become that you learn to heal_-

New tears gathered in the dark blue eyes. "Don't ever leave me, Unizue."

* * *

Cloak fluttering gently, Raven descended to earth.

On the furthest reaches of town, in a redwood forest patch whose true ownership was buried under a mountain of false government legalities, there was a house of singular design. It was a two-story structure, composed entirely of wood burnished a deep, reddish-brown. The ground floor was a rectangle about an acre long. From experience Raven knew the roof of this lower edifice boasted a number of windows that allowed in light in the manner of a hypostyle hall. The main entrance was a solid wooden double portico with purposefully uncoordinated timber striations. On either end of the ground level there was a sweeping staircase that lead up to the second floor, identical in every respect save that one curved towards the front of the house while the other went towards the back. The second floor was fronted by a balcony connecting the two staircases. Its dominant wall was a series of glass doors, and the roof was a curved hemisphere that arched towards the rear of the house, bisecting halfway down to allow for a back entrance before sloping right down into the ground.

Raven could never decide what to make of Kultuq's choice of domicile, whether it might be fabulously unprecedented or simply odd. She hadn't asked whether he had made it himself, but it seemed likely. Whatever the case, it hadn't taken him long to establish himself, and Raven had visited several times now. One thing she had to admit: however bizarre its appearance, the place had a certain comfort to it. Dusk was fast approaching. The sound of crickets and night-hunting birds came from all around. She stared at the peculiar complex.

So this was where she would find her answers. It felt right. The journeying soul walked across the grass, stepped onto the threshold and knocked on the door.

Kultuq answered almost immediately. Opening both doors, he stood for a moment at the entrance, absorbed by the sight before him. Golden light from the house flowed out into a rapidly approaching darkness, but not a shaft of it touched the pale maiden who stood there. Several romantic and absurd notions crossed his mind at this occasion, though he knew that her mantle of darkness was due almost entirely to her standing in the shadow he himself cast.

Then etiquette resurfaced, and the joyful host stepped aside for his guest. "Welcome, Raven. As always, my home is yours." And just as always, Raven gave no sign of acknowledgement other than to dip her eyes briefly. She slid past him, out of the night. Again Kultuq was besieged by fancies whose utterance now could only irk her. Having entered, he closed the doors and followed.

Raven floated down the steps into the spacious living room. The ceiling was almost thirty feet above her, and just like nearly everything else inside the house, it was made of wood. Only the interior was much lighter than the exterior furnishings. Here it was the warm, burnished glow of pine, the yellow light of the lamps seeming strengthened and infused by the substance on which it fell. With the vents in the ceiling, Kultuq's home always had an abundance of light. But somehow, Raven never felt like it was too bright in here. It was more like the absence of dark. She couldn't explain it. She of all people felt most comfortable in the shadows, but here, where there were none, she never found herself ill-at-ease. It was magic of a sort with which she had no experience. And secretly, she treasured it.

Kultuq joined her then. She looked up at him, and he smiled warmly.

"I never knew when you might arrive, but dinner is almost ready. Please, make yourself comfortable until then."

Raven stared silently. He was wearing plain black pants and a white shirt with the collar unbuttoned. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing impressively muscled forearms covered with black hair. Right now, he looked every inch the normal person. A man excited at being with the woman he loved. Raven took in the house, the look on his face, and she realized that it was all for her. For the first time that evening, she spoke.

"I'm glad to be here."

It made Kultuq shiver with delight. She really meant that, he could tell. Just by the way she looked and moved, so relaxed and easy in his presence. There was no strain like there had been before. It was just like the first time they met, and his heart soared. Kultuq didn't really know what had brought about this miraculous change, whether it was by some act of his or something completely unrelated. But that couldn't concern him now. His future no longer seemed uncertain. Now it definitely held her in it for him, and he gave thanks that he had lived long enough to meet this girl and share his life with her.

Caught up by powerful emotions, Kultuq suddenly moved toward the kitchen. He dared not try to speak. His head was awhirl, and he could not trust his tongue to refrain from embarrassing him or ruining the moment.

Raven stayed where she was, and drew in a deep breath. She let her gaze linger about the house. The air was flavored with a combination of spices and roasting meat. It made her realize that she was feeling hungry, and so without further ado the silent introvert went and sat at Kultuq's table. It was no ordinary piece of furniture, but the mighty stump of a redwood tree, still rooted firmly in the ground. The floorboards of the house had been built around it, and the top was sanded and polished into a beautiful and functional work of art. Scattered around this prize were an assemblage of cushions on which one could sit or recline in Arabian fashion. Raven proceeded to do so, crossing her ankles as she paused to appreciate the rest of the house.

The redwood table was set in a lowered area in the very center of the first floor, ostensibly making it a dining room and a place to relax and chat. There were no real walls dividing this level, only a series of slender wooden posts that arched down from points on opposite sides of the ceiling to form a penetrable barrier made of equidistant-spaced poles. This architectural oddity always reminded Raven of the ribcage of some titanic wooden whale. The implements stopped about halfway from the front wall of the house into the dining room, leaving you with at least half an unobstructed view into the rest of the space on this floor. To one side there was an entertainment area, with a TV, couches, stereo system, and chairs. On the other end the space was divided between a small library and the kitchen, where Kultuq was now busily at work.

As Raven watched, her ancient adorer removed the covering from a dish on the stove, revealing some green meatballs sizzling in a sauce of spices and chopped vegetables. Picking up the skillet, with his free hand Kultuq retrieved a plate on which a round loaf of fresh-baked bread still steamed, its crust a dark-brown contrast to the savory white delicacy within. He carefully maneuvered his way back into the dining room and placed the dishes before his patient paramour.

"Koffi meatballs," he explained proudly. "A Moorish recipe. Just a small appetizer to begin the night, they taste best with fresh bread." He watched her with keen anticipation. When it came to a person's taste buds you could never tell. There was only one way.

Raven's first movement was to disregard the dish's traditional means of consumption. Instead of bare hands, she selected a fork from the table and pierced one of the juicy delicacies. Then she tore off a small hunk of bread and proceeded to place both in her mouth. Her server had to fight down an urge to ask how it was. Instead Kultuq waited, feeling very much like a chef at the mercy of a food critic. Finally Raven swallowed.

Hands folded in her lap, she stared down at her plate.

"I like it."

Kultuq's eyes widened at those words. The nubile young sorceress reached up and pulled down her hood, letting golden light play over her features.

"It's really good."

A slight nervous chuckle escaped her host's lips. "You can learn a lot of cooking in a life as long as mine. I may be the only person alive who knows how to make them like this. The secret..."

He stopped talking as she took his wrist in her hand. She was touching him again. The feel of her skin, pressure and warmth. This was what he fantasized about. The immortal felt his body temperature fluctuating from hot to cold rapidly. He had to remind himself that he should keep breathing. And on top of this, Raven turned her hypnotic eyes up to him. "Sit with me."

Kultuq obeyed instantly. He wasn't about to refuse. She was behaving strangely tonight. More open, like she wanted him to approach her. Like she wanted _him_. But she was still Raven, and therefore this was the most confusing mix of closeness and distance he had ever experienced. They were both just sitting there, looking at each other. No words exchanged, and yet this was the only time in months that he actually felt like she was really all there, not hiding from him or keeping him at arm's length. No previous experience could prepare him for this. What did she have in mind? For once, his imagination failed him. He couldn't think.

Raven watched his face, observing the details. The lines and hairs, color of his skin, the bones underneath. "You've been like this for fifty millennia."

He nodded his head quietly, too lost in the sight of her to speak.

Without looking away, Raven took his other hand in her own. "How did it happen?"

Kultuq's mouth worked. After a few moments, he mumbled, "Meteor." Then he cleared his throat. "Urm, I mean, the meteor, it fell from the sky, as you might have guessed. My father and the others ran, but I..." His eyes became distant for a moment. "I was so tired, and cold. I didn't care anymore what might happen. I just wanted to stay warm, alive. So I went down into the crater, curled up by it, and slept." Kultuq blinked confusedly. "I don't know for how long."

He was remembering his past, from so long ago. Tentatively, Raven reached up and touched his face with her fingers. Kultuq immediately came back to himself, his mouth opened with a soft, surprised sigh.

"Can I see?" she asked.

He gave a very small nod, unwilling to lose this moment of closeness. Raven brought her other hand up and cupped his face. She closed her eyes, concentrating. The connection came easily. She felt the controlled absence of resistance. He was letting her come inside, trusting her with his entire being. A moment of guilt, which she quickly moved by. And then she was there, standing in the snow, in a cold deeper than anything she had thought this planet could produce. It was on the edge of a smoking crater high up in the mountains, the earth burnt and fused together. Down at the very center, she could discern a green glow. And there, huddled against the side of the stone, was a man dressed in animal skins. He was shivering, pressed hard against the alien rock for warmth. Raven knew him. All he wanted was to live, to see another day. Wake up and keep on walking. And then he was relaxing, sinking. Falling asleep. Dreaming.

She now stood close beside him. Something was happening here. She could feel it, but not understand it. The glow of the rock... didn't seem like magic. Was it alive? Couldn't tell from a memory. Now she was curious. Maybe she could find out. She reached for it.

And then there was gold, all around her, light of gold with diamond stars sprouting in it forever. Raven was shocked.

Just like that, the memory was gone. She was in a void, alone in Kultuq's mind.

Alone? What had that been, that had touched her? No explanation from Kultuq, he had never even seen it. But it was somehow known in here...

Abruptly Raven realized that she was wasting time, recalling her motive in asking to touch him. She drew inwards, searching the vast collection of his thoughts. There was so much memory, remembered and forgotten, dreams and men, gods, demons, knowledge. Ages of the Earth recorded in one human brain. She couldn't make sense of it all at once. But the Azerathian mind-reader didn't need to. What she wanted to find was only one small thing, and that meant seeing everything was unnecessary. So she focused on that thing, the word. The one word, written in blood in a language whose translation formed the sound of R'ly...

Kultuq snatched Raven's hands away with a start. Breathing heavily, he stared at her. She was also gasping for breath. Shaking, looking more pale than usual. Kultuq swallowed. "What...were you doing?" he demanded.

Raven blinked. She spoke in a soft, toneless whisper. "I was just trying to see." He watched her, a faint suspicion creeping into his thoughts. Releasing her wrists, he shifted in his seat. "Did you find out?" he asked with some concern. "Do you know how it made me immortal?"

She didn't answer right away. Raven only stared at her lap, drawing her cloak around her protectively. "No," she finally admitted. "I don't know what caused it. There was no magic that I'm familiar with. I'm sorry." She turned her eyes up to him. "I can't tell you more."

The sight of her face, so earnest and beautiful, made Kultuq forget all about his earlier apprehensions. He smiled good-naturedly. "That's no concern, Raven. No one I've ever asked has been able to tell me. I even located that same meteor and have had it analyzed for over two centuries. As far as anyone can tell, it's simply a hunk of ore. No unusual elements or radiation signatures, even the glow is gone. Whatever special properties there might have been about that stone, I'm the only evidence of it."

She didn't say a word, only watched him with a very frank stare. Kultuq didn't know what to make of it. Then, in the kitchen, the oven let out a beep, and the situation became much simpler. He rose to his feet. "I'll go get that," he remarked unnecessarily. "If you like the appetizers, I think you'll be very pleased by this."

He walked away, and Raven cursed herself. Maybe her intentions in coming here were suspect, but that had been unforgivable. She had been allowed into the mind of someone who trusted her, and she had nearly taken shameful advantage of it. The opportunity had presented itself, to learn what she wanted without revealing her goals to Kultuq. She hadn't taken the time to think about what she was doing. Now shame gripped her unrelentingly. So no more deception. No more hedging. Before anything else could happen to snatch this chance away from her, she would just come straight out and ask him.

Kultuq removed the strawberry roulade from the oven. Instead of soft and gooey, now it was light and fluffy. He was satisfied. Returning the roll to bake the last few minutes after adding the filling made all the difference. He was sure she would like it. All that remained was to add the final touches and cut it up .

"Kultuq?"

"Yes?" He reached for the brandy decanter and began to sprinkle droplets over the pastry.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

He paused in his work, and then proceeded quickly. Had to add the confectioner's sugar immediately. "By all means, do." Kultuq dusted the roll's surface lightly, and then applied more brandy. Some use a little, I use a lot, he laughed to himself.

"I just wanted to know..."

The immortal chef picked up the electric lighter and flicked it on. Immediately the concoction was bathed in a blue alcoholic flame.

"In all the time you've been alive..."

The flames went out, the sugar caramelized and fragrant. Perfect. Only one thing left. He reached for the cutting knife.

"Have you ever heard of a place called _**R'lyeh**_?"

Kultuq pulled the blade from the wooden block and turned around.

At the look on his face, Raven leapt upright.

She knew. His eyes said it all.

He was going to kill her.

_To be continued..._


	6. Fearsome

He was going to kill her.

In the home of Vandal Savage, with the man himself standing there clutching a carving knife, Raven reached for the clasp on her cloak. She was ready to activate it, to bring her friends rushing to her aid while preparing herself for the imminent attack.

But instead, Savage turned his back on her.

And began to slice a jelly roll.

Outside, the sun was making its final appearance for the day. Twilight's calm was lengthening. Night fell, and shadows began to materialize and strengthen.

A young woman faced a man she no longer understood.

Raven's heartbeat was slowing to a less hectic pace. It was only through reflex that she had not destroyed this house in a burst of magic. She was calmer now, but still very upset. In all her predictions of how this day might have went, outcomes dreadful or wonderful, she had never considered that she might find herself in mortal fear of the man who had professed to love her so openly. The man who now continued to calmly chop their dessert into portions as if nothing had happened.

Granted nothing had. But it was still frightening.

The Teen Titan shivered. The house now felt chill, devoid of warmth. Something evil had slithered into this paradise. For a moment, the only recourses that made sense were to run or attack. But now the evolved parts of her brain proceeded past instinctive responses, allowing Raven to consider her options.

She wasn't going to call her friends. Not yet, anyway. And neither was she going to turn her back on this man. First she had to figure out what had just happened here.

She had finally asked him. She had wanted to know if he recognized the name R'lyeh. And then he had pulled a knife and looked at her, his face twisted and murderous, his body coiled to spring for her throat. That he hadn't done so left her only more mistrustful. She couldn't make any sense of it on her own. And then suddenly it dawned on her.

He knew it. Savage knew the name.

This was it.

"Are you ready?"

She almost missed his words, but not their import. Raven made no response.

"I know dessert before the main course might seem antithetical," Vandal continued without pause, his knife still carefully separating the loaf into slices, "but it is a tradition. An old one. Cleanses the palette. I thought you might like it."

His voice was dead, without inflection. Like he was reading from a script. She couldn't take it anymore. "Stop trying to pretend that didn't happen."

His back stayed to her, his arm continued to rise and fall methodically. "Nothing happened."

"Enough!" Raven snapped. She was not about to let him deny this. "If you love me the way you claim to, then you will tell me why you were about to kill me."

His shoulders twitched. "I didn't..."

"Kultuq!"

"_I WOULDN_'_T__**!!**_"

The knife flashed gold in the light, and with a scream he plunged it down into his hand, impaling it against the cutting board. He leaned down on the blade, bringing his weight to bear. Snarling, lips pulled away from his teeth, he snorted and gnashed inhumanly. Strange, silent curses fell from his lips as he pushed the weapon in deep.

Raven stared. Then she raised her hand, and gestured.

The knife sprang out and fell to the floor with a clatter. Kultuq's knees gave way. He crumpled against the counter, sliding down it to end in a heap on the floor. Brief, intermittent shivers stole over him. Like he was crying. Raven took the time to think about her response. And when she had done so, she crossed the kitchen and stood beside him.

His breath was short, explosive. Out and in, he held it for a long time, longer than a human should. She couldn't see his tears, but she could feel them. Kultuq made no move.

Her velvet voice broke the silence.

"Tell me."

It was a plea. Upon hearing it, his convulsions slowly died. He was coming back to himself. Raven waited.

At last he spoke.

"Who are you?"

The best answer was a direct one. "I'm Raven."

Kultuq stirred slightly. "Where are you from?"

"I am from the free-dimension of Azerath."

Raven was afraid she knew what his next question would be.

"Who were your parents?"

She swallowed, her throat dry. "My mother was human. My father w...is..."

Her voice failed for a moment. But he was waiting. She could say this.

"He is the Demon King Trigon, ruler and prisoner of Hell."

And Kultuq let out his breath with a sigh.

"Thank the gods," he whispered.

Raven's face fell. "Come again?"

The undying man sagged over to one side, shifting and fumbling with his hands and feet until his back rested against the cabinets. Finally he looked up at her, his dark eyes glimmering with tears. "I thought you might be one of them."

Now she was utterly perplexed. "Who?"

Kultuq's tear-streaked face tightened, darkened. It worked itself into a fantastic hatred that almost drove her away from him. His voice came out in a snarl.

"The followers of C'thulhu!"

The name!

She flung herself down on him.

"_Where_?" she cried. Fingers clutching his shirt, she stared into the ancient features wildly. "Where is it? Where's R'lyeh?" Demon power seared through her veins like poison, but Raven didn't notice. She had been waiting too long for this. "_Tell me where she is_!"

The room exploded. Cupboard doors flew open, shooting pots and pans to fly about the room. Flames erupted from the stove in every direction. Wood cracked, the refrigerator tore itself from the wall to land with a deafening clamor.

It was all expended in one burst. Years of frustration and self-recrimination pouring out of her body, and Raven was so drained that she collapsed against his chest.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

Over and over and over again. She had to succeed. She had to keep control. For Unizue. It was all for her. Her mantra was the only thing in the world that made sense now. It defined her. Without it she wouldn't be Raven, didn't know what she would be. Raven didn't even feel when his arms encompassed her small frame, lifting her up. When she did finally register the change, she was lying on the couch. She sat up, glaring about. Outside the house, it was night. Kultuq stood at the windows, arms crossed behind his back. When she stirred, he turned and looked at her.

There was something about him now. His stance was not the relaxed posture of before. Instead he projected strength, command. And isolation. Kultuq studied her, his brow knit in concentration.

"Is this why you have humored my advances, Raven? Because you expected to gain some knowledge from me?"

The weary young woman watched this new figure. He looked more the villain now that Robin insisted on believing he was. "I thought you might be able to help me," she replied. "I was willing to give life with you a chance. But I had to do what I came to this world for first."

He folded his arms over his chest. "Which is?"

Her hood stole back up to shadow her eyes. Raven rose, every inch the sorceress of Azerath.

"To find R'lyeh, and rescue the friend who went there."

Kultuq's eyes gleamed. He turned his back on her. "Then you have wasted your time with me. I cannot help you find R'lyeh."

"That's not true," Raven intoned. She floated across the room to stand behind him. "I've spent years searching every means available to me. And in all my time on Earth, you are the only person to recognize the name of this place. You have to tell me."

He turned and looked down at her, his face hard and menacing. "Why should I?"

Was it to be a negotiation then? Well, fine. She was through playing nice.

"Because you fell in love with me," she said calmly. His features twisted in pained scorn, but she continued. "And if you don't, then I'm leaving right now. And you will never come near me again."

His eyes widened. Raven spun about and moved towards the door. Her pace was steady and undisturbed. But inside, she was awash with doubt. Would this work? She knew so little about love, but a great deal about anger. And if Kultuq was feeling both, then which would win out? The love that had pushed him to change his life, or the hatred that had nearly caused him to take hers? Silently Raven prayed that she had gambled correctly, and wished that she knew more about emotions. Had she just ruined the only meaningful relationship she would ever know? Was it worth losing respect for herself by resorting to such a tactic? But in the face of what Kultuq had revealed, it had been the only thing she could think of, her one card to play that might convince him to help her. And if it failed...

Raven was almost to the door.

Can I really go through with this?

Her fingers touched the latch.

Do I really want to?

"RAVEN!"

She paused.

"You don't know what you're asking of me!"

The girl turned her head slightly, revealing skin the color of burnt-out ash. "I will if you tell me."

From across the room he stared at her, feeling a pain and fear more personal than anything he had ever known. "This is not some story to tell children. It is a part of my life and our world best forgotten if I only could." He raised his hands in surrender. "If you still insist on hearing it then I will consent. But you must be prepared to know the worst, Raven."

As her response, she floated back to him and sat down on the couch. Kultuq moved to the seat across from her. At first, he made no indication of continuing. Only stared at the floor in silence. Eyes closed, he pressed a fist against his forehead, as if trying to force back troubling memories.

And in this position, he spoke.

"I am telling you this in the hope that, once you have heard it, you will appreciate the situation more fully. And since you seem to know nothing about it, I can only pray that when you do, you will agree to drop any further exploration and never speak of it again, to anyone."

He's afraid, Raven thought with some surprise.

A groan came from Kultuq's throat. His eyes opened, focused on her. "I hate to think about this. And I've never talked about it. So bear with me, and remember that you demanded it."

Raven gave him a measuring stare. "I'm not afraid. So stop stalling and tell me."

It happened very, very slowly. Kultuq started to speak, and as he did, his whole mannerism changed. His eyes became wide, they moved erratically about the room, seeing things that were no longer there but were never truly gone. His lips quirked, and sometimes he lost the ability to speak. At one point he needed a full minute to regain control of himself.

The story he told was pure horror.

The prolonged, ecstatic sacrifice of the captives, taken in the night from their homes on the mainland and dragged to this unnamed isle. All were made to watch, and some even participate. Their corpses were thrown into the pit. Raven almost cried out when he came to the part about his turn, how the abominable throng became more excited as his body resisted all attempts to terminate it. But not without pain. The other captives were turned upon then with even greater abandon. As they continued in their depredations, more and more of them joined in, until every man, woman and child was present for the last remaining victim, savagely tearing at his limbs with their hands and teeth, howling and bleating in the cacophonous triumph of their sacred slaughter. And finally, the voice from the well called out to them, demanding, and the degenerate worshipers took up their undamaged prize and cast him screaming into their subterranean temple.

What he met, down in those macabre depths, Kultuq could not say. Nor could he explain what it was, or how it came to live, and Raven could not find it in herself to press him, not for anything. Kultuq refused to tell her what it said, what it did to him. He lost his mind down there. There was no recollection of when or how it ended. But apparently he was released, for whatever reason. Perhaps because it found that it could not kill him. Or maybe he killed it. There was no way to know. But he crawled up out of that hell, and found the islanders waiting for him. So they raised Kultuq up, and they worshiped him. And endlessly, they asked him the same questions. As his mind gradually returned, he began to understand them.

Kultuq stared down at his hands, flexing them.

"In the end, they had retained just enough humanity to be curious. The questions they asked of me were the same. Why had the master of the pit stopped calling them? When would the great city of R'lyeh be revealed for all?" Raven's fingers clutched her knees at that name.

"And when," he continued in a croaking rattle, "would their great C'thulhu arise?"

*_C'THULHU*_

And Raven remembered.

* * *

"So," the little girl fidgeted uncomfortably. "Did you learn anything?"

-_Oh, no-_ Unizue assured her. -_Not without you, Raven. I did not go there seeking anything, because you were not with me-_

"Oh."

The two friends were alone in Raven's room, engaged in a sort of "girl-talk." Despite Raven's repeated admonitions, Unizue had finally begun to take dream-sojourns into the dimension of her Mother's birth. As of yet, the out-of-body forays had not resulted in any of the catastrophes Raven feared. Her alien companion was still in Azerath, and they were still very close. But anything having to do with her native home caused Trigon's daughter great distress, even when it didn't directly concern her. And so she had insisted that Unizue spend more time with her. To this, the eclectic wanderer had agreed without a qualm.

"You're sure that nothing bad happened?" She pressed the other sorceress. Unizue only fluttered her tongues dismissively.

-_I faced more threat from the inhabitants of the Dreaming than I did from the dreams of your people. They are not so fearsome as the other planets I visited earlier. Pay it no heed-_

Raven fell back on her bed with a loud groan. "Dreams are bad news, Unizue."

Unizue made a keening sigh and shuffled closer. Reaching out an arm, she began to tease Raven's hair. It was something she did whenever her teacher went into a sulk. -_You are distressed with me-_

"No, it's not you." Raven drew her chin up to her knees and stared moodily at nothing. "Can we talk about something other than me?" The girl turned and looked up at her student. "Did you get to see a giraffe?"

-_Yes_- Unizue trilled. _-It was most bizarre. It thought of me only as 'tree.' Do you know what it meant, Raven?-_

"Kind of. I think my Mother would know more than me. You should probably ask her."

-_Humm_- Unizue mused. They sat there for a time, the peace of Azerath around them. Sometimes Raven wondered whether this dimension might just force everybody who came here to be calm and quiet. Like you just couldn't resist. If so, maybe if she stayed here long enough, Azerath's magic would just suck all the violence out of her, and she could go anywhere she pleased without fear of the results.

-_Raven?_-

"Hm?"

Delicate fingers still combed through her hair abstractedly, and she was starting to feel a little sleepy.

-_Do you know of something called Urr-lee-eh_?-

Raven frowned to herself. "That's a really ugly word. Where did you hear it?"

-_In the dreams-_ Unizue murmured. -_The dreams of your world. As I was leaving, I thought I heard a song, but in a language I had never known. Still, I could almost understand it_-

The little dreamer closed her eyes and settled back against her friend's body. "I don't know. Mother says that there are lots of languages where she comes from. She might know it."

-_I might ask her, then_- Unizue sighed. -_It was such a mysterious song, but it seemed to be an answer to its own question-_

"Weird," Raven mumbled, feeling very calm and heavy. She knew that she could go to sleep now. They had already had dinner, and Mother was at her prayers. It was still a little early, but when you feel tired, you might as well. Raven began to drift off, and as she did, she heard Unizue speak.

-_Perhaps I will search for that song on my next visit. I would like for us to know more about it-_

Just don't leave me, Raven thought. And with that in mind, she slept.

-_Kut-Too-Loo_-

* * *

A tingle passed up Raven's spine. "What is...?"

"HSST!" He cut her off with a sweep of his arm. "Never say its name! I don't want to hear you speak that vile word!"

His voice was harsh, lips twisted with disgust. Raven was shocked at the sheer violence of his emotions. The name inspired such deep-rooted hatred in this man.

"It is a beast."

Kultuq's voice caused her to start. He brought his face up to meet hers. It was hunted, fearful, filled with memories that he clearly wished to forget but never could. "A monster, not of this world. It came from the stars ages past, invaded the primordial planet. The creatures that lived in the civilizations before the dinosaurs were its first victims. They fell slave to its will, its damnable song. They worshiped it under the light of the young stars, and in the twisted streets of the capital it brought with it. The city of R'lyeh!"

Her blood ran cold, but her heart was racing with excitement. At last! After all these years, the truth was finally revealed, and she had her answer. Yet more questions arose.

"Where is it now?" she pressed him.

And Kultuq smiled grimly.

"Dead."

Raven blinked.

"It died, Raven. C'thulhu went into death, its worshipers died out, and its city was lost. But that was not the end!"

Raven leaned forward in fascination. She found herself entranced, like a child sitting at her parent's feet, listening to a story.

"When the race of man rose to take the reins of our world, some of them began to have dreams. And in dreams, they learned the name of C'thulhu. For the monster didn't really die! Even death cannot finish it, at least not forever. Its body lies in its tomb, but still it speaks to us. And so humans came to crave the power of the ancient beast-god. They built it altars upon which they made sacrifices. Touched by its mind, they all went mad, and they slew their fellows regardless of kin-closeness. And they waited! They learned of patience, were told of a time when they might meet the master. For this is not the first time C'thulhu has perished. At other times, when whatever unfathomable cycle of madness by which it lives has drawn to a close, the beast dies. But like a damned phoenix, it always, _always, ALWAYS_ returns!"

"And it will, Raven! One day you will be sitting down to breakfast, just like any other. And you will never know that today will be your last day alive and sane. For C'thulhu will rise. It will step forth from its city, and cast its mind out to drag us all into an eternal hell that will forever seal the fate of our world. And when it leaves, it will take us with it, to careen madly through the stars, until it finds another world to desecrate. Trigon the Terrible!" He spit contemptuously. "Pah! A mere bogeyman. His foretold ascension will come and go, none of us will notice! Trigon does not dare to venture into our world, because he knows what is here, and he wants no part of it. Even demons will not tempt the gruesome fate that awaits us."

"Rest easy on that score, Raven," he continued. "I know the prophecies, and they are without fear for me. Your father will not risk becoming C'thulhu's slave. Our human world is nothing more than the iridescent sheen on a soap bubble, and when it bursts the nothingness that lives within will come spilling out to profane the universe with its lunacy." He slumped forward, head hung low. "And when it happens, I will be there to see it. On that day I will rejoin the race of man, and share in their terror and pain. We are all of us just squatting in C'thulhu's shadow." He grew silent, finished. Run out of breath, or hope.

Raven sat quietly before him. There was no doubting that he believed every world of what he said. Kultuq had accepted the promise of a horrible doom. She knew exactly how that felt. The young super-heroine drew a breath of cold air.

But she also knew what it meant to find other reasons to live. She had come to Earth, in defiance of the prophecy of her birth. And she had done so with full knowledge of the consequences, for her and the rest of the universe. Raven had done it regardless. Because more than she feared her destiny, she loved her friends. And right now, the person who had been her only friend and companion when she needed it the most was trapped on this world. It was time to set her free.

Raven stood up. "Tell me where it is."

Still hunched over, Kultuq emitted an empty chuckle.

"You don't understand, Raven. Your friend is lost. If they answered C'thulhu's call, then they are dead to all of us. Just let it go."

"I didn't come to this world," the half-demon retorted firmly, "risk all our lives and break every promise I made to myself just to give up in the face of some dead god. Now where is R'lyeh?"

"Just go, Raven," Kultuq waved his hand dismissively. "Go from here, from this world. Return to your Azerath, and live. Forget about C'thulhu, and all of us. We are already dead. Only you can carry on for our dreams, in exile."

She strode forward, grabbed him roughly by the chin and jerked his head up to face her. "You can say anything you want, try anything you can think of, and I still won't stop. I am going to save her, if it costs me my life. And you are going to help."

His features were slack, empty. The eyes held a vacant confusion, like a drunkard's. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Just tell me where to find R'lyeh!"

"No, I can't." Voice quavering, his eyes pleaded with her. "I really can't. I don't know where it is. I've never been there. No one has, and returned to tell of it."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me."

Something, a flicker of pride or anger, caused his face to light up. "I have walked the trackless wastes of the Sahara, the frozen ice mountains of Antarctica. I have visited and explored the deepest jungles and the tiniest of atolls. There is no land I have not been to. And I have never set foot in R'lyeh, or seen it. You could walk to the ends of the earth, and it will not be there."

She scowled. "The people you mentioned, who captured you. Where can I find their descendants?"

"You can't," and he laughed at the look on her face. "They had no descendants. For you see, Raven, I have already killed them."

"Yes!" he intoned with relish as she flinched from the word. "After I had recovered from my ordeals as much as I ever could, I resolved to eradicate that blasphemous horde. And I succeeded." He smiled a loathsome, self-satisfied smirk. "Your face is filled with contempt for me now, Raven. But if you knew the whole truth of this affair, you would be thanking me for that, congratulating me on doing our race, indeed our planet even, a service by expunging that ghastly lot. From infant to ancient, I slaughtered them all. And from their most learned and most depraved, I wrung the secrets of their abominable cult. I showed them pain, before I slew them. And so I gained an understanding of what it was we faced. No salvation for them, not after what they had done. For several hundred years, I made it my duty to travel the world, ridding it of every last vestige of C'thulhu's stink, his taint. They made a dire enemy in me. Now no trace of them remains. They are extinct, their line abolished. No more will dead C'thulhu find aid amongst the ranks of the living. Not while I exist. I have killed anyone who has even mentioned that name, immediately. You are the only exception, the one person I cannot bring myself to murder, not for any reason. And looking at you now, I fear that we might all come to regret my lapse."

He stood up then. "Do not seek R'lyeh, Raven. Instead live here, with me. You can make yourself happy, taste the joys of our world before it is gone forever." His hand reached up towards her face. "Forget about saving lives, and find what you can do with your own."

It was the wrong thing to say.

Without warning the room exploded around them, Raven's demonic soul flooding out to grip anything it could find. Floor panels and furniture were torn from their rests to whirl madly through the air, careening and crashing into one another, smashing to bits. And in the eye of this household hurricane, a furious Raven locked minds with an impassive Vandal Savage. For this was the man who had destroyed her every lead, every hope of saving Unizue. Through a campaign of murder, he had changed the world. Now only he remained to show her the way. And so in spite of her upbringing, and knowing to the depths of her soul that it was wrong, the daughter of darkness called on her magical and mental training to invade her would-be lover's unwilling mind.

And she failed.

Raven actually reeled back. Where once before the mind had been open, now it was immutably sealed. Never before had she encountered mental defenses of this caliber. But then again, Raven had never before attempted anything like what she had just done. Now that it was over, and with nothing to show for it, Raven was sickened by her actions. The physical manifestation of her rage had dwindled, leaving them both standing in the gutted remains of what had been an artfully constructed sanctuary. She felt guilt rising up to swallow her. The sorceress turned away, unwilling to remain at the sight of her personal failure.

Kultuq's hand gripped her arm. His fingers dug into her flesh.

"Don't go."

Slowly Raven sought to pull herself free. Without success.

"I forgive you, Raven. Because you don't know what you are up against. This is no time for your deluded notions. You can't play the hero this time. It will kill you. Just stay here with me, and I will protect you. For the rest of my life."

He was still in love with her.

"Stay with me, Raven."

His free hand reached up, touching her cheek.

"Stay with me."

Fingers, gently stroking, caressing.

"Stay."

A lover's touch.

_"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."_

"**NO!**"

But already she was flowing through his fingers, a glowing black shadow.

"**RAVEN, COME BACK!**"

* * *

Her room reformed around her. In familiar surroundings, Raven flung herself onto the bed. Her face was hot with unshed tears, and she felt a scream building up. Or a sob. Either way, she couldn't let it out. Couldn't do anything. Just lie there and dwell on the enormity of her shortcomings. You're hopeless, she accused herself.

And the brave young woman curled up on her bed and began to cry.

She had only done this once before in her adult life, at the passing of her Mother. It was then that she realized what it finally meant to be alone. After making the necessary arrangements, Raven had stayed for a week in their home, never leaving. Just wandering about, remembering. And regretting. After a while, there was nothing intact left in their house. Her magic saw to that. Only after wallowing in remorse for that long had Raven resolved to set out and locate Unizue, the only person left she cared about. Perhaps it was madness brought on by her grief. But if so, it was a madness that had become a part of her, compelling Raven to disregard her lifelong duty and seek out the planet her Mother had called home. The search had brought her here.

And now it was ended.

There were no more clues left to follow. Everything had pointed to Kultuq. And thinking back, she realized that he had indeed been telling the truth. He really didn't know where R'lyeh was. She had wasted her time, and thoroughly disgraced herself in the process. If her friends ever knew, or Unizue...

Raven lay on her side, staring out the window. Night had long since fallen, and the cloudy sky overshadowed the ocean, sloping to meet each other and join at the horizon.

"Where _are_ you?!" she whispered to her empty room.

Time passed.

And Raven thought.

She couldn't give up. Unizue was still alive. That much she knew in her soul. And if she had to scour the earth, Raven would find her. Even if it meant leaving all her friends behind. And Kultuq, too.

_Raven, come back!!_

He had sounded so frightened. Just like in the dream she had that confirmed her suspicions about him. Like in a dream.

Raven paused.

Something occurred to her.

She stared out the window.

Dream.

Slowly, she sat up.

_Dream._

Her eyes widened, the breath caught in her throat.

_Dream!!_

Memories rushed in on her.

Floating over a lamppost, meditating. Sitting in a boat, searching.

_"I don't know where it is. I've never been there."_

Dreaming of an unknown force. Bringing up an otherworldly nightmare.

_"There is no land I have not been to."_

An ocean of stars. Was it of the ocean, the starry sky or_..._?

_"You could walk to the ends of the earth..."_

The same presence as had been in her dream last night. When the only living human to know about C'thulhu stood not twenty feet away from her.

_"...and it will not be there."_

YesyesyesyesyeSYESYES_YES_!!!

Raven leapt to the window, her mind awhirl with excitement. She pressed her face to the glass.

"Where does the earth end?" she whispered eagerly. Tears came to her eyes.

On the horizon, the darkness was starting to fade.

"The earth ends..." and the droplets fell to the floor.

"...where the sea begins!"

She felt an insane urge to just throw herself through the glass. That was it! It all made sense now. No one else knew about the city. No map had it listed, the maps that dealt with only 30% of the Earth's surface. Kultuq had said that he never set foot in the land that held R'lyeh, and he had told the truth.

"Because you're not on the land, are you?" Raven smiled, tears coursing down her face. "You're underwater."

R'lyeh was in the ocean.

And you just happen to know the Prince of Atlantis. How about that?

* * *

Desperately Kultuq raced through the house. There was nothing, nothing!! The phone lines weren't working, and the cell phone was dead. Raven's anger had destroyed any means of contacting her, or even of warning the other Titans. But he had to get through! He couldn't permit Raven to find R'lyeh, he had to stop her!

Flinging open the door to his bedroom, he searched for something, anything to send a signal.

And there, on the dresser drawer by his keys, he saw the beeper.

Kultuq snatched it up, thumbed it on, and froze.

He didn't know the Titans' number! Didn't even know if they had a number.

He had never bothered to ask.

With a scream, Kultuq snatched up the keys, turned and leapt out the window. Alarms began to blare. He landed, rolled to his feet and sprinted for the garage. The garage door opener did its work, and he dove underneath it. Kultuq lunged into the sports car and keyed it on. He didn't even wait for the door to clear, just slammed on the gas, ducking as the windshield was smashed to pieces and peeling out the driveway.

Even evading the police, it took him over an hour to reach the docks.

In twenty minutes he had anchored the yacht, and was pounding on the door to Titans Tower, screaming like a madman.

But no one came.

* * *

In the end, teleporting from surface to ocean depths is a lot like moving between dimensions. You're not just stepping from one room into another. You have to take into consideration the shift in environment with regards to your body. For Raven, this meant adjusting her temperature, density, and internal pressures to keep from developing nitrogen blood bubbles right before her heart exploded. It paid to look her best. She was meeting royalty, after all.

Even if his home did look more like a hermit's grotto.

10,000 leagues deep in the Pacific Ocean, the enchantress of Azerath came out of her raven-form to be greeted by the familiar sights of phosphorescent lichens and glowing volcanic vents. She had been here once before, on the Titans' first deep-sea trek. At the time, she had been slightly awed at her surroundings, and more than a little interested in examining coral arrangements and locating...

"Raven?"

She gave a small jerk, whirling about.

From a dark side cavern emerged a tall, slender young man with permanently slicked-back hair and pure black eyes. His smile was honest and disarming. Raven already knew the effect this scale-clad warrior had on her, but she was unprepared for it every time.

"Aqualad. Hi." Just a little tongue-tied.

The teen hero and future ruler of Atlantis walked up to her, his grin growing even bigger. Raven was reminded of Kultuq, but swiftly pushed such thoughts aside. She couldn't afford to let anything deter her now.

"This is a pleasant surprise." The unabashedly sexy monarch drew up close to her. "Everything all right? You look a little..." He hunted for the right word. "Apprehensive."

Raven looked away. "Just, um, a little magic-lag. I teleported to get down here, so..." Oh, like he hadn't already figured that out for himself.

Aqualad just raised his eyebrows. "That must have been intense. Well, at any rate, welcome to my home." He reached out and took Raven's hand, leading her over to a well-lit passageway. The aquatic Titan made no sign of noting Raven's response to the tactile gesture. Either he didn't follow up on the line of thought, or Aqualad considered flushed cheeks and shortness of breath natural for girls. Maybe around him it was. He probably thought it was nothing. Raven shook her head and sighed. Boys.

"Here we go."

The two teammates entered into a bright cavern. Small and well-furnished, the main attraction was a pool filled with glowing stones and luminous fish. The water actually spiraled up out of the pool on a twisting course to fountain at the top, sending water cascading down in a gentle splash. Fish and stones also traveled along this route to end up in the same place with no discernible stress for either one. The Atlantean led her over to this aquatic architecture, around which were arranged several plush, cushion-like objects.

"Please, have a seat," he indicated. Raven accepted his invitation, both pleased and disappointed at the return of her personal space. As she settled in, the couch shook and shivered. The young woman glanced up questioningly.

"Sponges," Aqualad informed her. "Bred to retain softness with minimum water. Just something I picked out in case friends from up top dropped by." The marine telepath took a seat near his demure guest. "So, Raven, to what do I owe the honor? I'm guessing since you're the only one here it's not official Titan business."

"No." Raven pulled her hood down a little lower. "I'm here for myself."

Aqualad smiled. He made it look so natural. Raven envied that, a little.

"Anything you want, I'd be glad to help."

She shifted on the living seat. "I'm sorry for not letting you know I was coming, but it was kind of an abrupt decision."

"Hey, life's full of them. And you don't have to apologize. I'm always glad to see you."

"Uh-huh." She was staring at him. It was an easy thing to do. No, cut that out. This was serious, remember? If you wanted to know what was going on under the sea, this was the guy to ask. But Raven recalled her previous encounter with Kultuq. It was possible the mere mention of her destination might prompt the same violent reaction from Aqualad. Unlikely, maybe. But she did not want to go through that again.

Raven lowered her eyes. "I'm going to have to ask you something, and I need some assurance that you're not going to go ballistic on me."

He looked surprised. "That's kind of an odd way to start, Raven. But okay, if it'll make you happy, I promise to keep a grip. And I also promise to help you in whatever you need." He paused, considering. "Unless it's something that would be a threat to the oceans or Atlantis." The smile came back quickly. "You know, it's family." The pretty surface-dweller brought her feet up, crossing her ankles. Aqualad studied her. Something was definitely troubling this normally unflappable individual. His natural response was to offer his aid. And more, if Raven should desire it.

"I don't really know what it means anymore." She was avoiding looking at him now. "But I've got too much at stake to let this pass me by." She stole a glance at him, and her eyes were so forlorn that the young nobleman felt a shiver run up his spine.

"I'm looking for a city that's somewhere in the ocean."

Aqualad leaned back and rested his chin on one hand. "There are more cities down here than surface dwellers might expect, but I know all of them. What's the name?"

She raised her head a little. Her body tensed. This was it.

"R'lyeh."

This time, it wasn't just his spine. His whole body shook. The smile disappeared, and once again Raven felt like she was in the presence of an enemy.

Or maybe she was the enemy.

"Never mind," she said, and stood up abruptly. Moving towards the exit, now very eager to be elsewhere, Raven was almost there.

"_Stop_."

And she did. It wasn't so much the word as the tone. Quiet, commanding. It expected obedience as its due. She knew that it was Aqualad who had spoken, but she had never heard him use that voice. Suddenly Raven knew without a doubt she was in the presence of royalty. And as the prince rose behind her, she also knew that she was in trouble.

He crossed over to her, stared down into her face. She shivered. The eyes were cold, his expression stiff. Like he was looking at a stranger. Raven's throat went dry.

Then he spoke again.

"I ...am the first-born son of the ruler of Atlantis, the city that once ruled the world and now oversees a much greater empire. We've endured by following the dictates of both nature and man. Over the centuries, Atlantis has strengthened and advanced itself. We aren't as dependent on the capriciousness of the ocean as we once were, and contact with the surface world is no longer expressly forbidden." His lips grew tight, and the shark-like eyes narrowed. "But there is one law that does not..._will_ not change. It's a law known only to a few, but one that is enforced strictly by the royal family. And that is, any citizen who expresses knowledge of the city R'lyeh is to be captured." His voice grew soft. "And destroyed."

Raven's mouth fell open, and she stared at the suddenly sinister young prince. "You're serious," she whispered.

Aqualad's black-gloved hands rose towards her.

Then he paused.

A tremor shook his frame.

"But you," he rasped, "are not a citizen of Atlantis. The law doesn't apply here directly." It almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself of something. "And more than that, you're my friend. I know I can trust you. You're not one of them, I've seen how they are, like madmen." He turned and stumbled back towards the couch, reaching for it with unsteady hands. Once seated, Aqualad let out his breath, and then turned to look at her. "Please sit down. I won't hurt you, Raven. But I think you're in very real danger, and I want to help you. So please..."

The ashy-tinted maiden remained where she was. This was horrifying. Two people she had come to know and trust were ready to kill her over a word. Could she still go on with this? It became clear that her life was at stake if she continued. How much was she willing to lose?

Raven returned to her seat.

Both of them watched the other carefully.

"Have you...?" She paused, considering. And then, cautiously, "Have you ever really...killed someone... over this?"

The Alantean nobleman shivered. "Not me." He looked absolutely sick. "My father. One night he woke me up and told me to come with him. I'd never seen him look so... enraged. I thought he was angry at me for some stunts I had pulled, but that wasn't it." He rubbed his arms, as if cold. "We went to a part of the palace that I didn't know existed. Just him and me, no guards or anything. There, in a room protected by sea creatures, he sat in judgment over a man. At least, he still looked that way. Father didn't say much, except that this was important. The man was some kind of scholar, or a scientist. I couldn't make it out from his condition. Chained to the floor, and gagged. Father said that he was possessed by something evil. He got one of the attendants to remove the gag, and when they did..."

Aqualad shivered with the memory. "He started screaming and babbling. But it wasn't like he was afraid of us, he seemed...ecstatic. Crazed. And the words he used, they weren't Atlantean. They were horrible. I didn't think a person could make those sounds. It almost sounded like he was singing it. I... I started hoping to hear more, actually. Something made me want to. But Father pulled me aside, and we communicated telepathically. And while we were speaking he made a sign, to a barracuda, and it just streaked in and... tore the man's neck open. He screamed out one last word...'R'lyeh!'...and then died."

"I was so scared." Aqualad spoke in a musing, thoughtful tone, staring at the watery display of colors and life beside him. "Father and I went to his private quarters. He sent my mother away, and then he told me why he had done that. He told me about R'lyeh, and what lies inside there."

"C'thulhu," Raven supplied.

Aqualad shut his eyes. Of a sudden he leaned forward, covering his face with his hands. "Don't say it again," he begged. Raven could only stare. She had never seen anyone so afraid.

Still in that position, he whispered, "So you know it. Now you have to tell me. Have you heard the song?"

And Azerath's daughter shivered.

"You're not the first person to ask me that."

* * *

Raven was worried. Something was wrong here, worse than anything she had ever known.

She was floating at the opening to Unizue's house. At first glance it was just a plain, flat surface about thirty feet across. That simple facade was really just Unizue's garden, the place wherein the Piran conducted whatever inexplicable methods she used to feed herself. But Unizue was not here now. In fact, Raven had not seen her friend for nearly two days. And she knew something had gone wrong.

For over two months now, ever since Unizue had started her dreaming investigations of Raven's home planet, she had been behaving oddly. Like she was distracted, no longer fully aware, and definitely not her usual inquisitive self. Whenever they met, Unizue would talk about nothing but her dreams. Where they had taken her, what she had heard. But the things she spoke of made no sense to Raven. It was all about questions. Voices that couldn't be traced, a language that had no basis in communication. Unizue went on and on like this, explaining how she would find herself moving but never knowing in which direction. She would try to follow the voices, singing their endless droning, only to find herself in a place that she suspected was the same where she had begun. If Raven was confused, Unizue was even more so. But at the same time, she was definitely enraptured.

When the teenage girl could finally convince her friend to join her in meditation, she would sometimes wake to find Unizue floating off, talking to herself and disturbing other Azeratheans. Or worse, vanished altogether. It hurt Raven when this happened. Even though the other sorceress always came back, and never missed one of their accepted meetings. At first, Raven had feared that their association was over, that Unizue had finally learned all she could from her and was starting to move on. But her friend had insisted this was not so. And Raven had no choice but to take her word for it. After all, it was not like anything had happened.

Until now.

Or to be more precise, something had not happened. Unizue hadn't come. They were supposed to meet at the curve to Belab's, to go on a trek through the info-center's mazy collections of dream-journals. One of them would decide where to stop, and they would discuss what they found there. Raven had arrived early, only to find that Unizue was not already there as was her custom. So she waited. The time had come around, and her pupil still did not appear. She told herself to wait five minutes. Then ten. After twenty, Raven was more than upset. She was afraid.

And so she had followed the curve to Unizue's abode, a place she knew well. The flat, horizontal yard also served as a door. Stepping over its surface, Raven murmured her mantra, and slid through the pane. If any observers had been present, they would not have been surprised when she did not emerge on the other side. Instead the teenager floated down into an onion-shaped inverted dome. Waving up from the floor were several smooth, liquid strands, each topped by a glassy teardrop. These acted as the portals to the different areas of Unizue's house. Or maybe the rooms were contained within the strands. Raven had never asked which was the case, and now was not the time. One of the rods was glowing. That meant Unizue was inside. Quickly Raven descended towards it, and stepped in.

She looked around, finding herself in Unizue's workroom. The place was packed with DiVuCle cylinders, their surfaces glowing with the telepathic ink used to convey their meaning. But that message, usually undeniably clear and precise, was now fundamentally warped.

At the center of the room, resting in the hassock that stretched out from the walls, stood Unizue. She was keening indecipherably, her concentration bent upon the task at hand. As Raven watched, a cylinder rose up, and the ink on it began to respond to Unizue's command. It squiggled, and began to take form. Raven stared.

The word coalescing there was a jumble, straining for purpose. Unconsciously her lips tried to form it.

_K-kkoo-tu-looo_.

No, that wasn't right, it was more like...

"C'thulhu."

And the ink shook, shuddered. It vibrated suddenly, its members seeming to react under some overpowering inner force. A strange droning sound began to emanate from it, shaping new words in Raven's mind.

She felt a presence behind it. Maybe even an awareness. Something so strong that it made her quake with horror.

And for the first time ever, Raven was glad of her evil heritage, as her powers lashed out instinctively to dash that horrible painted word away, obscuring it forever. She slumped to her knees, shock and relief overwhelming her. Thankful that it was over.

Then she remembered Unizue.

The segmented sorceress hung in her net of solid light, unmoving. She gave no sign of having registered the event, or even Raven's presence. Cautiously, the girl crept forward. "Unizue?" she called.

When no response came, she climbed up into the hassock.

"Unizue!" she insisted more forcefully.

Her alien companion stirred. Something strange, a low, eerie gurgle, projected from her tongues. And when she spoke next, it was in a voice that Raven did not recognize.

-_Yes_- the tall sorceress croaked. -_That is the name. At last I know_- Her light globe flashed and seemed to focus on the distraught human crouched beside her. -_You see, I could not pronounce it, Raven. Its language eluded me. And the song would not let me in until I did. It was tribute. And I did not know the way-_ One of her prehensile filaments sprouted to touch Raven's cheek, stroking the smooth skin gently. -_How could I have not seen it? It is who I am: Raven's Unizue. What I could not do, you have achieved for us both. I am beyond rapture for you, Raven_-

"Unizue?" She stared at her friend, tears of confusion and fear in her eyes. "Please tell me what's going on. I'm so scared."

Cylinders in the room began to glow black and quake. Unizue lowered her arms and drew Raven's trembling form against the Piran's trunk, there to hold her tenderly.

-_We are free to enter, Raven. You and I. Did you not hear the song? We are worthy to stand in his presence, and receive his gifts. It is time for us to go_-

"Go?" Raven struggled slightly. Something in Unizue's tone, like she was only half-awake. "Go where?"

Unizue's body began to glow. -_To R'lyeh. Afloat in the dreaming space of your home dimension. On Earth-_

She felt her heart beat faster, her bones turned cold with fear. "No," the slender child whispered. "I can't go there, Unizue. I told you. The prophecy says we'll die if I go there, everybody will! I can't go!"

-_Nothing to stop us- _her friend continued in a sing-song manner like she had never spoken. -_All questions will be answered and rendered meaningless. That is what the song was about, Raven. At last I understand-_

Her arms tightened around the struggling mystic, pulling her closer in their unrelenting grasp.

"No!" Raven cried, panicked. "No, I don't want to! Unizue, let me go!!"

-_All will be revealed_- And the globe above Unizue's mouth began to darken and expand, reaching out for them as she began to cast a spell. -_We will go now_-

"**NO!!**"

It was a scream of absolute childish terror. In a swell of black energy, they were torn apart. Raven's Unizue went hurtling through the air to collide against a wall. She landed with a grotesque smack against the floor. At the other end of the room, Raven lay huddled on her side, fearfully watching her only friend in all of creation.

Then Unizue gave a jerk. And slowly began to drag herself across the floor towards Raven. Some of her tongue-fronds were broken, but she hadn't even bothered to repair them.

-_I uwll prus-eed, and oo uwll fallo. A promist was muuuyd, rRay-ven. Ooowee go t-t-t-t R'lyeh_- Unizue slid along, grasping anything at hand. Her luminescent blood left a trail on the ground.

In the eyes of a frightened child, it looked like a monster coming to get her.

Raven bolted up and ran. She didn't think to stop and do something or call for help. She just wanted out of that room. Hitting the wall, she tore through it in an explosion of power.

-_rRAY-VEN_-

Out into the dome hall, scrambling up the side on her hands and knees. At any moment she expected to feel the thing's hands on her and all she could think of was to get out and away, back home to Mother where she could be safe. Raven didn't pass through the portal, she broke through it, and the curve outside, coming out at home. She ran to her room and hid under the bed, pulling the sheets and pillows down to protect her.

It was only 15 minutes before Mother returned, but it seemed much longer. The doting parent did everything she could think of to try and coax her daughter out, or at least get her to tell what was wrong. But Raven could not explain what she herself did not understand. The room was quickly being reduced to wreckage, until her Mother finally had no choice but to crawl under the bed and hold her sobbing child until the trembling form went to sleep. It was a rare display of true affection for the wayward adolescent. Mother and daughter remained that way for the better part of the day.

Until a delegation of Azerathians came to their door.

Raven remained in her room. Mother forbade her to come out until she had ascertained for herself what was going on. She did so, and tried not to listen, because anything that was said would mean trouble.

Of a sudden she heard Unizue's name with her own. Then the exhausted little mystic, fearful now for a whole other reason, stole to her door and opened it a crack.

And the words she heard came from her Mother.

"Raven's Unizue has disappeared?"

Raven covered her mouth to prevent a squeal from escaping. She looked wildly about the room, unsure of what to do. What _could_ she do?

There was really only one thing. And so Raven translated through the wall of her home, and followed several roundabout curves to arrive at Unizue's dwelling.

A large crowd had gathered there, speaking in hushed tones, but all grew quiet when the lavender-haired human appeared in their midst. They regarded her with speculation and wariness, but Raven did not spare them a thought. Their fears were no longer her concern. She glided past them without a word, stood over the portal-lawn, and slid down into it.

That was as far as she got.

Raven floated in the center of the room. Below her, the strands of passage lay limply on the ground, drained of all color and life. Without them, the room should have been otherwise featureless. But this was not so. There was writing on the walls now, and worse than anything it said was how it was written.

It was blood.

Unizue's blood. Scrawled across the floor and ceiling, every available surface was daubed with a glowing, livid testimony to madness. The symbols this macabre ink formed made up only one word. Endlessly repeated.

R'lyeh.

All around her, that name stabbed into her brain, whispering its perverted sound incessantly. Raven sank down amid the ruined heap of a place she had only yesterday thought of as a second home. Hunched over, she covered her head with her hands. But still the word seemed to resound in her ears.

**R'**ly_eh R'lye_h

**R'ly**eh

R'lyeh _R'lyeh_

R'l**yeh**R'l_yeh_

R'l**ye**h R'lye**h**

_**R'LYEH**_

She opened her eyes. And there, on the floor in front of her, was a message.

_Follow me, Raven,_ it said. _I await you in R'lyeh. _

_

* * *

_

Raven stopped talking, her throat dry. She was unused to so much conversation. But she had finally told someone the story of her and Unizue. She had never really thought it would be Aqualad in whom she would confide. In spite of the way he made her feel, and even though she trusted him, this was something she had hoped to never tell.

He sat quietly before her. Lacing his fingers together, he rested his chin on his hands, staring at a point on the cavern wall. "Eyes of Thetis," he murmured. His own gleaming black orbs turned to her with a questioning look. "And you're sure Unizue is here?"

Raven kept her features blank. "Positive." She still didn't know where this was headed.

"Do you know when it was she came?"

Careful here. "Not really," she hedged. "I stayed in Azerath because of my Mother. Otherwise I think I would have come straight away. After she died, there was nobody left in Azerath that I really knew. The only other person in all creation whom I cared for was here. So here was where I came."

"It's just..." Aqualad hesitated. "You see, Raven, about R'lyeh, its location is known to the royal family, but outside of us, the only Atlanteans that have that information are the ones who guard the city itself, the 17th fleet. And according to them, no one has gone into R'lyeh in over 7,000 years. They know this... because..."

He turned his head away. Raven picked up on his discomfort even without her powers.

The prince of Atlantis looked up at her. "Because they kill anyone who tries."

If Aqualad was expecting an emotional outburst, he was disappointed. Raven's face might well have been carved from stone. "Not Unizue."

The boy hero shook his head. "Anyone. Anyone but the royal family who approaches R'lyeh's territory, they kill. And any who try to leave R'lyeh as well. The 17th fleet is called the Kraken's Coils, and they are more than just soldiers, Raven. Their very existence is also a closely held secret. They possess strength derived from the most lethal predators of the sea, and know magic that is outlawed to all other citizens. They were granted these gifts at the height of Atlantis' glory, over 200,000 years ago. Charged to contain the evil of R'lyeh. They have all accepted that responsibility as their only reason for living. The members of the Coils may never leave their posts, on pain of death. They are born there, on the outskirts of R'lyeh, and they live there until they die." He shivered. "It's not just the enhancements. Close proximity to that city makes men go crazy. No one would live there unless they wanted to. Even the beasts of the sea avoid it. And so should you."

Aqualad grew silent. It was hard to discuss matters like this, something he had only talked over with his father, the Sea-King. And he still wasn't even sure if it was the right thing to do. It seemed he knew better than Raven the dangers of what she thought to face. He had to make that clear. For her sake.

Beside him, the ghostly young woman stretched out a graceful hand to dip into the fountain's depths. Absently she trailed her fingers along its surface. The fish darted up curiously, mouths puckering at this unknown intruder.

"You've been there, then," she murmured. "You know where it is."

Aqualad scrutinized her warily. Raven seemed lost in the shimmering contents of the pool. "Yes," he replied. "My father and I went. Every prince of the line must present himself before the 17th fleet in order to learn how to command them."

Her fingertips stroked the docile fins as they floated languidly with the swell.

"Please tell me."

It wasn't a plea, really. There was no emotion in her voice. More like a command couched in polite terms. And in spite of it all, Aqualad felt a compulsion to obey that request. There was more at work here than just words, he realized. He wanted to tell her. When seconds ago he did not.

But not for nothing was he Prince of the Seas. He had been schooled in all manners of discipline, his parents knowing that their son could not fall prey to those who might seek to control the future ruler of Earth's oldest empire. Aqualad knew himself, his obligations and convictions. Some things could not be. And thus he resisted the urge to speak, fighting a war in his own head. Against what, he could not say. Himself, or her.

But he won.

The struggle lasted only a few seconds. But it left him feeling drained. And something else. For as Aqualad sat beside his quiet companion, a shiver shook his frame. And he knew that he was afraid of her. Afraid of Raven, of all people.

He stared at her cool gray profile, still apparently absorbed in idle play. And maybe, he thought, I always should have been.

"No." He made his voice firm, betraying nothing of his previous turmoil. "I won't do it, Raven."

No response.

"I've listened to your story, and while I sympathize with it, it's not a good enough excuse to send you into R'lyeh." His decision on this subject was final.

Her fingers drew away from the rippling liquid. Droplets of reflective seawater dripped slowly down them into the pool.

"I understand," was all she said.

Aqualad allowed himself a brief sigh of relief, but he remained on guard for anything unexpected.

Yes, unexpected.

Like when Raven's hand stretched out to gently cup his face.

The nobleman froze. Raven was touching him tenderly. Wet, pale fingers stroked over his skin, and he felt surprised at how warm they were. The defender of the oceans found himself completely at a loss for what to do.

Then the young girl before him slid along the couch, legs crossed beneath her. Her arm pulled him closer until only a scant inch kept their bodies from touching. Raven placed a small gray hand on the Atlantean's chest, palm pressed over his heart. Aqualad shuddered. His mind knew that danger was present, but it was also very much concerned with the undeniably attractive female form that was sharing a greater degree of closeness than he had ever expected from her.

From under the shadow cast by her cowl, Raven's large, opalescent eyes sought his, and Aqualad was mesmerized by the sight of them. Her lips, full and yearning, parted, and her rich, secret voice whispered, "Please forgive me. I didn't want to put you at odds with your duties."

He felt overcome with a quick stab of guilt for her, which he hurriedly sought to undo. "You don't need to say you're sorry, Raven. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so cold when I..."

A single smooth finger pressed against his mouth, preventing any further protest. She moved forward. Her hand rose up to caress his cheek. And her legs moved suddenly around his waist, encircling him warmly.

"Don't say anymore." And he didn't. There was some resistance, but the clear moral divide of before was subsumed by a response that was much more deeply ingrained. He was feeling now, strongly. The beat of his own heart, the pulse of his blood, and this alluring woman before him.

"I know you meant well." It was all so unexpected. This situation had crossed his mind only casually.

"And I thank you for it." Her eyes never wavered, didn't blink. They were drawing him in, closer and closer.

"So it's all right..." He could feel the unfamiliar softness of her breath tickling his face.

"If you can't tell me..." Hands moving into his hair. Her thighs slid over his hips.

"How I can find..." Her mouth hovered near his own.

"...R'lyeh."

_R'LYEH _

And Aqualad remembered. A place. A city. On the other side of the Pacific Ocean. Two hundred nautical miles off the Great Barrier Reef, near New Zealand. Forbidden territory.

R'lyeh.

In the blink of an eye, Raven was gone.

Aqualad leapt to his feet, body shaking, mind reeling. Had she just...? Could she...?

Shock. Outrage. Self-reproach.

And finally, fear.

"Oh Neptune," he whispered.

He reached for the communicator on his belt. Only one thing mattered now. She had to be stopped.

But whom should he call? The Titans?

Or his father?

* * *

Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. And so Raven learned to breathe underwater.

It wasn't terribly difficult to do. After her near-fatal drowning on the Titan's first deep-sea mission, she had been given a lot of incentive to learn. Not just for herself, but for her friends. It was like Unizue had told her; her power had more than one purpose. All she needed was the imperative.

I'm going to save you.

She was a gleaming ebony figure in a world of total darkness. Raven had invoked the necessary spells to keep herself alive at these depths during her transition to this spot. Multi-tasking was the hallmark of an orderly mind. The precise location she had picked out of Aqualad's memory was about two leagues outside the boundaries attributed to R'lyeh. His recollection was dim. Of course, it wasn't like there was much to see at these depths. No available landmarks were visible to normal eyes.

And something more than just the lack of light. Something that let Raven know she had finally reached her destination. A shifting, sluggish feel to the water. At first it had just been a sense of unease. As she had proceeded deeper, that feeling had become an intense dislike of this place. And now, every sense that Raven had at her disposal was screaming at her that she should not go any further.

But Raven was beyond listening to anything resembling common sense or a conscience. She had tried to force her way into the mind of a man who loved her. She had projected her own emotions into the head of a trusted friend in order to heighten his own responses and render him susceptible to reading his most guarded thoughts. She knew that she had crossed a line. Even if she brought Unizue back safely, Raven would have to face the ramifications of her decisions.

When they found out, she might lose all her new friends. But first, she had to live to face them.

Sliding through the pitch-black ocean, awash in protective magic, Raven considered her situation. She was about to attempt an invasion of a city whose layout she did not know, to find one person in possibly millions, all under the eye of some alien god who may or may not be dead. Normally, she was not the sort of person to rush blindly into a fight. But even though Raven had no real idea of what lay ahead of her, she knew there was no other way. Strategies, plans, they couldn't help her. Even careful, logical thinking wouldn't cut it. Sometimes all you could do was plow ahead.

Of a sudden, through the viscous pull of a polluted sea, Raven detected life. Even a little was enough to set off her senses here. Aqualad had been right about this place being taboo to underwater animals. But this was more than a little. It was a lot. She allowed herself the briefest moment of worry.

The Kraken's Coils lay in wait for her.

Azerath's disciple had no doubt as to the identity of these beings. According to what she had gleaned from Aqualad, she was still well outside of the city limits. And the telepathic teen had been right. There was not so much as a clump of seaweed alive in these parts. All things of the sea shunned this place. The only reason anyone would be here was that they wanted to be. Just like Unizue...

NO!! Unizue had been ensorcelled somehow. Deceived into coming here. And Raven had to set her free.

As if waiting for that one moment of hesitation, they struck.

From over a hundred different directions, streaks of plasma converged on the sorceress in an underwater explosion of unparalleled destruction.

The attackers did not wait to see whether or not their assault was successful. They simply launched a new one. Torpedoes sped noiselessly towards their target, separating their courses for maximum spread. When the timers clicked, a reverse-nucleic reaction occurred, the result of each missile's eruption being a vacuum of all available heat energy in the area to sustain the implosion. This left less than a milligram of super-dense matter and over half a square mile of black ice.

Raven had to admit it was an impressive display.

Floating above the limit of the already-dissolving glacial field, the bold young mystic considered her opponents.

She was almost overwhelmed by the sheer scope of it all. In the brief time that they must have been aware of her arrival, the 17th fleet had deployed a huge amount of its forces. There were at least thirty yacht-sized vessels and thousands of individually manned attacked pods. All of this Raven had inferred by concentrating on the dots of abnormal mental energy. There was nothing else to go by. No lights of any kind emanated from these machines, they were moving shadows, at one with their underwater universe. Briefly Raven wondered how they kept from running into one another, much less shooting each other. Precise readings in this psychic morass were impossible, and she could only surmise that it would get worse as she got closer to R'lyeh.

But as the entire armada turned their sights in her direction, it occurred to Raven that she might not have to worry about that at all.

The next attack came in the form of the single-man submersibles. Each about the size of a German sportscar, the silent death-boats streaked towards their target with unerring precision. Raven reconsidered her previous assumption. Apparently, pinpoint accuracy was possible, whether a result of some Atlantean technology or perhaps the legionnaires of the 17th had learned how to get around the psycho-sensory distortions evoked by their chosen prison. Living in exile here for over 200,000 years, the latter might not be so far-fetched.

R'lyeh's watchdogs gave no cries, projected no emotion of any kind. But what Raven could not help but pick up on was the intense, focused ambition of every cold heart in this fleet. They wanted her dead. Each of them. The shark-boats were still several hundred yards away but closing fast. Swiftly Raven considered her options.

Obviously a head-on battle was out of the question. She could not possibly prevail against this much firepower. Nor could she hope to just slip quietly away. Whatever other enhancements they might have received, Raven knew from Aqualad that these warriors were capable of using their abilities to locate their quarry in these night-dark waters. They could sense her. Don't let your worries overtake you, she commanded herself. Whatever else they might be, they were still human. Not infallible. They could be deceived and ultimately defeated. But there were miles of ocean still ahead, filled with these weapons of singular destruction. And every man and woman in this fleet was hell-bent on her death.

Only human.

Not half-demon. In the end, their only concern was to kill her body. Well, Raven was much more than that. And she knew about things they had never dreamed. Just by walking in the sun.

Time to give these fish something they had never seen before.

The fleet closed in on their diminutive prey. Size and numbers meant nothing to them. Their weapons were primed. They felt no pity. They knew not of remorse. Their mission was clear, and death their only commander.

The tiny figure of their target seemed to shrink in on itself, as if in pain.

But before another move could be made, the intruder threw out her arms and transformed into a gigantic monster of darkness deeper than the ocean.

It had red eyes, a beak like an octopus, and two enormous fins. There were no shouts of surprise, no confusion. Almost as one, every soldier fired their weapons at the target. The lethal bolts struck home, splintering it into fragments that went spinning off.

And then the whole thing burst.

From the giant raven there now emerged a score of underwater avians, a limitless flock of tiny glowing black birds that darted towards the defenders. Undeterred, they attacked. Weapons of all types were brought to bear. The flock did not attempt to fight back. Instead they surged in the direction of R'lyeh. When hit, they disappeared. But while thousands of these creatures were brought low in the first few minutes, the deep-dwelling assassins could not prevent the majority from invading their ranks. The birds flew into the ships themselves, passing through them and the people manning them to emerge out behind the fleet.

They gave chase. How could they not? There was simply no other option. But maneuvering ships of any size takes time. And the birds didn't seem to be made up of any matter. More like ghosts, the water did not exist to slow them down. The fleet continued to attack, as did the reinforcements lying in wait behind them, miles of artillery that followed their advance guards' actions and turned to give chase deeper into their territory.

But at a certain point, they stopped.

Out ahead, the remaining aviary coalesced back into one great specimen. It remained where it was, waiting. Then, when no pursuit was forthcoming, the raven folded its wings on itself, and once again it was Raven who hung there.

Looking back, she could still distinguish nothing visible in these stygian depths. But other senses told her far more. The 17th fleet had reached the limits of its protectorate. To go any further would bring them into the greater bounds of R'lyeh.

And this they would not do.

Raven turned away. Lack of pursuit was not the only thing she was feeling. The very water around her felt like it was becoming thicker, as if polluted. Its touch was now loathe to her. And she could tell more. Whatever awaited her, it was close now. She could almost hear it. The song of madness.

The call of C'thulhu.

* * *

"OK," Beast Boy pronounced. "We've got the basil, oregano, and tomato sauce. We can substitute swiss cheese for mozzarella, tofu for meat, and if we cut it real thin, bread in place of noodles. That should work, right?"

Starfire eyed the ingredients laid out before her. One had to be exact. The creation of a new Earth dish was never to be taken lightly. "But I believe the recipe also called for cottage cheese."

"Yeah. And we've got it." Beast Boy pointed to a container filled with a green and orange fur. The expiration date had long since worn off. "I bought it last December, and I've been saving it."

The bouncy princess clapped her hands. "Then we may now make lasagna?"

About to voice his agreement, Beast Boy was noisily cut off by the electronic panic signal of their living room view screen. Forgetting for the moment their joint cooking venture, the two Titans rushed to the frantically blaring device. Before them appeared the face of Aqualad.

"Friend Aqualad!" Starfire cried. "It gives me joy to see..."

"_You need to come to me, now!!_" the aqua-teen shouted.

"Whoa, time out," Beast Boy waved his hand. "Can we say hello first, or maybe even make conversation?"

"Stop wasting time!" Aqualad slammed a fist down, making his image skip and waver. "We have to stop Raven, and it might already be too late."

"Raven?" Beast Boy exchanged glances with Starfire. The polymorph turned a confused look on their obviously troubled friend. "Aqualad, Raven's been in her room since breakfast, she hasn't left.."

"_She's not in her room, dammit_!!" The Atlantean exploded. "She's on her way to R'lyeh! And if we don't stop her, you'd better pray that she doesn't survive, for her sake."

Starfire's mouth fell open. "WHAT?"

"I'm sending you transport," Aqualad continued grimly. "It'll reach you in under half an hour. Just get the others and don't ask questions, I'll explain when we meet."

And with that, he vanished.

_To be continued…_


	7. Sinful

"I thought Raven was here with you!" Robin barked. Before him, an unusually grim Beast Boy gave his leader a very good imitation of their teammate-in-reference's scowl.

"I thought so too," the youngest Titan huffed. "So I guess we were both wrong."

The Teen Titans were assembled on the shore of their island home, obeying Aqualad's last disturbing missive. No explanation had come with it, only the insistence that a friend whom they thought was safely ensconced in her room meditating was actually in the ocean and in great danger. This left none of them feeling at ease.

Cyborg left off scanning the waves and moved to rejoin the others. "It's not like this is new for her. You know Raven's been going off a lot lately."

"Yes," Starfire chimed in. "To watch over Vandal Savage, we all assumed."

Robin's brow clouded at the name. "He was here. Earlier this morning. Raven must have gone to meet him. And if he's responsible for this, I'm going to bury him so deep he won't know which way is up!"

"That's after we help Raven, right?" Beast Boy asserted.

The Boy Wonder crossed his arms and fumed. He hated this, hated feeling so helpless. There was no telling what was going on or even how it happened. Aqualad hadn't bothered to go into details, and he hadn't responded to any of their attempts to contact him. But he had definitely wanted them to wait for him. And something in the aqua-Titan's voice had brooked no disagreement.

So they waited.

Robin stayed where he was, immobile and seemingly calm. But this was a forced pose. He knew that if he moved around it might lead to unleashing some of the boiling fury he was suppressing. He had to keep himself in check. Just like Raven. Cyborg had hunkered down on the rocks. Starfire was floating nervously around them. And Beast Boy was kicking aimlessly at any loose debris.

Cyborg leaned back and stretched out his legs. "If we had taken the T-Sub we could actually be going somewhere right now. Why do you think his royal highness told us to wait if things are so urgent?"

"Because I had to know where to find you."

They all swung towards the voice. From out of the ocean emerged their deceptively slender ally. Still some twenty yards away from the shore, he rose up until only his ankles remained in the water, apparently resting firmly on something just below the surface.

"And it's a big ocean."

Starfire dipped down towards him. "Aqualad, what...?"

"I'll explain on the way," he interrupted brusquely. "Right now every second counts. Please come inside my ship."

And out of the waves rose something utterly breathtaking.

"When time is the issue," Aqualad spoke, "this is the only vessel that matters."

* * *

Sound travels through water better than light. Usually you can hear something happening underwater long before you see it. Sometimes, if it's quiet enough, you don't even realize you've been hearing it.

It was very quiet. Softer than a whisper. But Raven still knew exactly when she first began to pick it up. The sound was arrhythmic, and endless. A background noise, like hearing people conversing softly just a few feet away. With all this darkness around her, that very well might have been the case. Except that there was only one voice speaking here. She had heard it briefly once before. The unnatural dissonance of R'lyeh.

C'thulhu's music.

There was no point in trying to use the song for guidance. No matter where you went, the noise came from every direction. And it got no louder. It stayed the same, like a dream of a song. So when Raven saw the light, she should have been relieved. But no one sane could observe such a vista and experience anything but horror.

It was a wavering green glow. The miasma that had penetrated the very water for leagues behind her had now reached the point of saturation so it had all but become the ocean. It made itself evident in the form of a shifting, wavering distortion, an unearthly almost-color that taunted the eyes with its unwillingness to be classified.

For a few unnerving moments, Raven was certain that the light had become solid and displaced the water. The song encompassed her through this sludge. Raven's progress towards its source proved of no use in deciphering any meaning from those sounds. There were words overlapping, but still only one voice, and Raven soon realized that if she tried concentrating on it any further she would go mad.

So she focused on the light. It, at least, was drawing closer, becoming more real and less the deceptive manifestation of her own shivering dread. There was definitely something there. Falling towards a conclusion.

When Raven finally came close enough to observe R'lyeh, she nearly lost her mind.

* * *

"Okay," Cyborg whispered. "I'll admit it. Your ride's better."

He didn't like saying it. But it was true all the same.

The _Deep Breaker_ had been bestowed on Aqualad as a sign of his royal heritage. It was sleek. And supple. And oh, you better believe it could move. About 80 ft. long and gleaming blue, the craft shot through the waster as effortlessly as if it were air. Nestled within its confines, the Teen Titans stood on the bridge and watched in awe as the ocean peeled away before them. The ship's fluid, almost liquid construction had left Cyborg breathless with curiosity. Upon regaining his voice the avid techie could not hide his disappointment when their pilot tersely admitted that he did not understand the exact nature of his ship's composition. Atlantean scientists had tried to explain it to him, but at the time he had been more interested in the effect than the design. To put it simply, she was cool. Fashioned in the general outline of a sea serpent, the _Breaker_ saluted its similarity by denying itself a rigid form, instead choosing to undulate regularly along its length, a ripple traveling from its knife-edged prow along the unbroken and unadorned line of its hull to finish on a neat point at the stern.

Forgetting momentarily their reason for being here, the Titans, even the galaxy-spanning Starfire, stood amazed. All but one.

Aqualad had wasted no time with greetings. Bringing the ship's hatch to the surface, he had ushered everyone aboard, flat-out refusing Beast Boy's suggestion of using his polymorphing abilities to tag along outside. After launching the vessel back into the ocean, the potential ruler of Atlantis had begged their patience until they were firmly under way.

Now, thirty minutes later, the ocean teen visibly relaxed and turned away from the helm.

"We're in the jet-stream now. From here on the ship will take care of everything. Now I can tell you what I know."

He led his friends off to one side of the bridge. The Titans followed, their feet splashing through a layer of water along the floor. Their destination was a recessed area that still retained the water which had otherwise been drained from the ship to accommodate non-amphibious guests. Floating on the surface was a tabletop, with arms branching out under it like an octopus to form chairs one could sit on, if you didn't mind being half-submerged. Apparently a great deal of thought had gone into this ship's construction.

Taking their seats, bodies partially floating, they all prepared themselves for the worst.

"About one hour ago," Aqualad began, "I got a visit from Raven." He glanced around. "Did any of you know about this beforehand?" They all shook their heads. "I didn't think so. She seemed upset, or at least not as calm as I've come to expect from her. Anyway, she obviously wanted to talk about something, and I was more than willing to listen, until she told me that what she had come to me for was about..." Here he hesitated. "R'lyeh."

"Rally-ho?" Beast Boy frowned.

"You've never heard of it?" Aqualad looked at them all individually. "You don't know about it?"

"No," Robin insisted. "Now can you please tell us what this has to do with Raven being in danger?"

The young prince leaned his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together before his face. "Then I have to trust you with a secret. My family has held it for over 100,000 years. It's a secret that could destroy the world, both yours and mine."

None of those listening could suppress a chill at his words, and their host continued.

"Right now, Raven is on her way to a supremely dangerous place, the underwater city of R'lyeh. It's a realm that hasn't been entered in several millennia, because it is the home of an alien monstrosity that has inhabited our world for ages before any reason."

He looked up, his face tight with underlying fear. "Its name is C'thulhu."

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow. "You wanna try that one again, a little slower?"

Aqualad just shivered. "I don't like to say its name. Please don't make me repeat it." He took a moment to collect himself. "All you need to know is that this thing is a greater threat than anything you will ever face. I only hope it doesn't come to that in our lifetimes."

"But what of Raven?" Starfire spoke up. "How has she become involved with this perilous foe?"

"She told me it was for a friend, and I have to believe her. According to Raven, there's someone trapped in R'lyeh, someone she knew when she lived back in Azerath. She said that's the reason why she came to this world."

"No kidding," Cyborg whispered.

"I always wondered," Beast Boy mused.

Starfire could only manage a look of concern, while Robin had grown very grim.

"Did she say why she didn't tell us about this friend, or why she hasn't tried to rescue him before now?"

"Rescue 'her,'" Aqualad corrected. "And she said it was because she didn't know where to start looking, and I don't blame her. R'lyeh is a city that hasn't seen the sun in countless ages. Even other Atlanteans don't know of its location or even existence, and it's my understanding that any surface dwellers who might have heard of it died out a long time ago." He frowned. "Come to think of it, Raven neglected to mention how she figured out that R'lyeh was even underwater."

Robin slammed a fist down on the table, causing it to sink a few inches before rebounding. "Savage!" He spit the name like a curse.

"What?" Aqualad queried.

"Vandal Savage," Cyborg inserted. "A criminal, and an immortal."

"I think he might have been alive when dinosaurs ruled the earth," Beast Boy supplied.

"He has been living in our city," Starfire spoke sadly. "At Raven's behest. His motives have not been clear to us, but he seems fixated upon keeping Raven's company, and thus far he has done no harm that we can see."

"Until now!" Robin fairly shouted. "He must have been the one who told Raven about R'lyeh. It's the only possible explanation!"

Starfire laid a hand on his arm to restrain him. "But if he knows of R'lyeh, Robin, then why would he tell Raven? Surely he must know how awful this C'thulhu must be."

"Why should Savage care?" Robin responded. "This might have been his plan all along."

The other Titans looked skeptical. Aqualad absorbed these revelations before speaking.

"He might be one of C'thulhu's human followers. But then again, he might not have intended to tell Raven..."

He stopped suddenly, remembering that he had not wanted to bring this part up.

"What, you think it just slipped out over lunch?" Beast Boy snorted. " 'Please pass the salt, and by the way, did you know there's a super-evil monster living in a magic kingdom under the sea?' "

"I just meant..." Again Aqualad grew silent.

Robin scrutinized him carefully. "Is there something you don't want us to know?"

No response came from the marine telepath.

"Aqualad."

Again, nothing.

Robin leaned forward. "Then answer me this: if you know all about R'lyeh, why tell Raven how to get there?"

And Aqualad winced. "I didn't, exactly."

"Meaning?"

The Atlantean pushed a hand back through his ebony mane. "She asked me to, and I refused to tell her. It was for her own safety. And then she got...close to me and..."

His face had grown visibly red. Cyborg suddenly grew very alert. "Just how close are we talking about?" he asked menacingly.

Aqualad now seemed exceedingly uncomfortable. "Close enough to touch my..." He saw Cyborg's left eye glow red, and coughed. "My mind. And I think she read where R'lyeh could be found. At least, I assumed. She disappeared right after."

"Are you telling me," Robin spoke in slow, measured tones, "that Raven invaded your mind?"

Aqualad looked up at him, his features hardening with resolve. "If she did, there was no malice behind it. I think Raven honestly is just trying to save her friend." His eyes lowered then. "But if she does enter R'lyeh, and wakes its master, then her good intentions will have paved our way into hell."

* * *

Upside, down and back. Raven clutched her head and screamed.

She was going mad in this place. Entering R'lyeh had been torture. Every occult and natural sense she possessed was constantly shrieking at her of danger, the need to leave immediately. Even her conviction was not entirely sufficient to subdue this overriding sense of life-threatening peril. And that was because this was a place where reason held no sway, nor even the laws of nature.

Her cry had come out accompanied by air bubbles. Raven should have been able to tell which direction was up by the path these globes of air took. But they seemed as lost as to what to do next as she was. They simply hung there silently. Then without warning, the bubbles dwindled and shrank out of sight. No way to tell from her perspective if they had actually gone somewhere or just vanished, swallowed up by R'lyeh.

Curled up into a ball, the young sorceress shivered in the unrelenting cold of this accursed pit. By following the eerie penumbra, she had finally encountered the city proper, but this had proven to be of little help. R'lyeh was gigantic, not just in scope but in execution. The towering monuments that composed it were suitable for housing a race of titans, composed of immense, slime-speckled blocks dredged from quarries located in another galaxy. The buildings crowded in together, obeying no sense of design or placement, turning their courses, diverging and reconnecting along their heights. They defied any rational attempt of the eye to follow their outlines or even perceive the direction of their growth. At times it seemed possible that more than one edifice was occupying the same space. There was no order, and the miniscule invader found herself immediately lost among the twisted, asymmetrical pillars of a bygone era. Upon trying to look behind her to get her bearings, Raven had realized that she could not see past the limits of the city, even though she had only just entered it. Or at least, she had assumed so. But now the dizzying cityscape swept behind her, a glowing, slime-covered graveyard that went back farther than the eye could see.

Here was the city's true spirit. R'lyeh was a madhouse. Try to move towards a mausoleum in the far distance, and you suddenly find that you're about to touch it. Follow around its sides, only to realize that you're actually going into it. A tower that seems to go straight up must instead be going sideways so as to explain its relationship to another hall next to it. Or perhaps it was she who was no longer right side up. And now you find that you can't tell what's up from down, it's all too huge, and you can't decide if you're looking at the stone temple's top, bottom or middle. You're lost, with no references to help guide you. Stranded in the cold, otherworldly light of a distorted city, where you could wander forever and never find the way out. A maze that was made up of nothing but dead-ends.

I could die down here, Raven thought, and was horrified at the truth of it.

But what shook her more was the knowledge that she would not die alone.

R'lyeh was not without its inhabitants. She had seen them, far off. Or close, who could really tell? They appeared for an instant around a corner, only to fade away. They knew their way around. This was their home. But whether or not they knew that the city had an intruder was a matter of opinion. R'lyeh's denizens did not approach or call out, even to one another. It could be they were content to simply let her wander aimlessly until she expired, the fate of one who had come here without any clear understanding of what she faced.

Now Raven hung silently in the dark. There was nothing to guide her, and the most maddening part was that she knew she was close. For Unizue was here. She could feel it. But her efforts to hone in on that sense resulted in failure, balked by the unnatural layout of this city. And though she had sent out all manner of calls, there had been no response. So it was only natural that Raven was feeling upset.

Upset?

No, more like _furious._

All reason had failed her. Caution was swept away. Raven bared her teeth and glared murderously at the dripping tableau of stone that mocked her with its very existence. What possible harm could befall her if she did?

No, not her. Everyone else. The inhabitants of R'lyeh. Unizue included. Maybe even C'thulhu itself, for all she knew.

And as that name surfaced in her mind, something in Raven rose to a fever pitch.

C'THULHU!!

She flung out her arms, and a small acre of hell erupted on earth.

A flaming pillar of demonic power lashed up, out, any way it could. If one could see, or believe, it almost looked like the city moved to avoid it. At the heart of that black tide, a child of demons unleashed her wrath.

"_I will not die here_!" she roared. "_C'thulhu!! Come out and face me_!"

That was the reason for this maelstrom. A name, nothing more. A guttural declaration of an anonymous otherworldly god who had been dead for so long no one even remember it existed. And still this phantom corpse, this beast, had managed to invade her life, steal her only friend, poison her homeworld, and even cause her to tempt her own destiny by coming to this planet, which she had sworn she would never do. Now she was lost in this underwater cemetery, and Raven had had enough! She would destroy this city, if need be!

Beams of darkness shot out, the visible manifestation of Raven's soul, and honed in on the convoluted eldritch monoliths, seeking to possess the twisted cityscape. That was her goal, to inhabit everything in R'lyeh with her spirit, to wrest control away from C'thulhu's ghost and establish her own order in this weird, wild place. If there was no path to follow, then she would make her own!

But R'lyeh had its own design, whether it could be perceived or not. And so Raven was shocked when every bolt she had cast out struck a target at exactly the same time.

Shock turned to fear, as too late she realized her mistake.

It was alive.

The city, its buildings; as her soul touched them all she was bombarded by a sense that had nothing subtle about it, and Raven reeled in terror. It wasn't the structures themselves. No life resided in that xenolithic masonry. It was the luminescent coating, the phosphorescent muck that adorned every inch of this place. It was aware!

The city began to contract, to pull in around on all sides, encasing her in a bubble of warped dimensions. Raven tried to cut the lines, break her spell, but her magic net had become a cord, a guideline that R'lyeh was pulling on, drawing itself close around her. Or pulling her in deeper. She fought back. On every level, Raven strained to break free. But she was faced with something overwhelming. The walls drew in close. Panicked, the desperate magic-user backed away from what confronted her.

As she did, Raven collided against a gelatinous stretch of stone. Her fingers touched it.

And she knew.

Raven had found C'thulhu.

As the titanic presence swept down on her, she did the only thing that made sense. Shut off her mind, and passed into darkness.

With her last sight came a view of inhuman monsters exploding from the walls to race towards her.

* * *

"We're here," Aqualad breathed softly.

Beast Boy peered out the bridge port.

"How can you tell?"

He might have been joking, but the others had to agree with him. They could distinguish nothing in this lightless abyss, darker than the reaches of space.

"I can tell," Aqualad responded. He traced his fingers down a liquid panel, and the ship slowed. "We've reached the edge of the 17th battalion's perimeter. If we go any further, they'll attack immediately."

Robin drew up alongside him. "So I guess that means now would be the time you contact their commander and let them know why we're here."

Aqualad continued to stare grimly at the empty wall of water before them. "They don't care why. And the 17th doesn't have a commander, or officers. They have no means of communication, not with each other or the outside world. Words have no meaning among them. Each member knows his or her own mission and takes orders from none of the rest."

"Sounds like my kind of army," Beast Boy quipped, but at a stern glance from Robin he quickly shut his mouth.

"So what, then?" Cyborg crossed his arms. "Don't tell me we're gonna have to fight our way through an entire army?"

"No." The prince of Atlantis turned and strode down the bridge. "I'm going outside. This will only take a minute."

The Titans watched him go, and no one, not even Robin, dared to question him.

Water engulfed him, a hatch opened, and once again Aqualad was in his element. But it gave him no peace. For the first time in his life he had been more comfortable out of the water than in it. Because he knew what awaited them. The others were concerned about the Kraken's Coils. But he knew, as well as anyone, that while dangerous, these sea soldiers were not the threat. Rather they were the only bulwark against an evil that had lurked in these waters since the dawn of civilization.

All the same. Right now, the 17th division was an obstacle in his path. Aqualad knew his responsibilities. He was the future ruler of his domain. That's why he knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was against his sworn duties as royalty to enter this place, tempt the dark master that controlled it. However, if anything, those very duties compelled him to take this course. There was no one better suited, if anyone had to do it. And he was partly to blame for this. He had failed to stop Raven. But he would not fail to save her.

Before him, Aqualad could tell there was a buildup of forces. The Coils were closing in.

And there was only one way to stop them.

They waited.

Each of their company delayed the attack. They were not hindered by any feelings, whether good or ill. The ships, its owner and its significance were known to them. The boy was their ruler. But this was irrelevant. Unless they received a command in the only way they could, the Kraken's Coils would kill anyone who dared to enter R'lyeh. Just a little more forward, and they would be legitimate prey.

Then something happened. Thoughts, like a current, passed through their ranks. Being mostly human, the warriors could not perceive the signal. At least not directly. But as that power, inherited only down the unbroken line of Atlantis' kings for over 100,000 years, swept over them, it was received. At the base of every soldier's skull, an aquatic worm nestled around the spinal column. A parasite, present since conception and specifically bred for this moment. They grew up together, the worm lying dormant, taking only what was necessary to survive for the entirety of both their lives. It could not awake, unless touched by the specifically focused mind of a marine-life telepath.

As it was now.

As one, the worms responded to that command, and roused from their stupor. When they did, they immediately sensed what lay close to them.

And they knew panic.

As one, the members of the Kraken's Coils shuddered, their symbiotic partner's terror letting them know they were awake. The message was obvious. Their master had arrived.

No response was available, or even necessary. They simply obeyed. Down to the last man, the underwater death squad broke rank to make a path. Once they had, the prince sent another telepathic signal, and the worms subsided into blissful torpor, the knowledge of their surroundings once again unnoticed. The prince returned to his ship. The way was clear, and he took it. Into R'lyeh's waters they went.

The soldiers watched them go. It was not their place to try and stop these interlopers, much less help them. No matter what the reason, they were going to their dooms. Once they were gone, the wall of fighters closed behind them. Should the royal line end, it was not their concern. They would continue in their primary goal. Hold back the evil. Kill those who sought it. End lives, not save them. Unto death. They understood nothing else. And they would never know why those people went to their damnation so willingly.

They waited.

* * *

It still wasn't safe. Of that much she was certain.

Raven had awakened ten minutes past. Unlike with true sleep, she had come to with a full recollection of where she was and what had happened. But certainty had done nothing to console her. She had yet to open her eyes, and this was because she was afraid of what she might see. Not of what was around her, but what had become of her. Raven did not want to know what those things might have done while she was passed out.

But if she dwelt on her fear any longer it might overwhelm her, cause her to lose her restraint. And her previous experience in this place left that a distinctly undesirable option. At last she could not bear the darkness of her own thoughts any longer, and she opened her eyes, preferring to see what it was she had so brashly called down upon herself.

Raven looked down immediately, anxious to ascertain her own condition before inspecting her surroundings. To her extreme relief, she found that she was unchanged. No damage done. So then. What was left to worry about?

The weary enchantress looked around. She was in a small circular room. The distance from one wall to the next was only about fifteen feet, but those walls curved up, and up. They rose so high Raven wondered if she might not be at the bottom of a pit. But they met somewhere, up above. She couldn't see where exactly, and not just because the room was so dark. But she could infer. There were things hanging down everywhere, strands of matter whose provenance she did not wish to guess at. They seemed to glisten without the aid of any available light, and when she looked at them she could just make out the area in which she now found herself.

To her surprise, she was dry. There was no water here, and apparently no shortage of air either. What was this? She was certainly still in R'lyeh. Raven thought about staying quiet, keeping put. She considered leaving, phasing through the walls. And then she thought how she could just return to Azerath, right now.

The spell-weaver drew a breath of remarkably clean air. She closed her eyes and rose to hover above the floor a few inches, careful not to let the still strands come anywhere near her. _Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos._ What do you want to do, she asked herself? The answer was obvious. What she came to do. Stay here and find...

She realized it then. Like a sound you've been hearing for some time, but didn't notice. Almost not daring to hope, Raven whispered, "Is anyone there?"

No answer came. But she got one anyway.

They came from out of the walls. Although the way they did, it was almost like they stepped around a corner. There were three of them, and they were silent. This was a relief to Raven, because the mere sight of these beings was enough to turn her stomach. Each was a loathsome array of glowing green and dull silver. They carried themselves upright, but moved in a hunched, shuffling manner that bespoke of unfamiliarity outside of water. Their skin was scaled, their hands and feet clawed, with webbed appendages. Tendrils, or a collection of thick fins, fell in locks from their heads. Their mouths were vertical slits, rimmed with tentacles that hung like overgrown mustaches to their chests. And their eyes were gigantic, great globes that took up half their heads on either side like a fish, causing them to turn their necks from side to side as they watched her. Raven could see herself and the room reflected clearly in their gaping black pupils. They swayed before her, and Raven coughed as the air became thick with a fetid miasma, an odor that she could only describe as rotten death.

The R'lyeans regarded their floating captive, shifting their unblinking eyes from side to side, staring without making a sound.

Slowly, Raven settled back to the ground to stand before the worshippers of C'thulhu.

"I've come for Unizue," she spoke softly, fighting to keep the seething rage and disgust she was feeling from causing another catastrophe. "And if you think you've seen all I can do, you are sorely mistaken."

At her words, all three heads stopped moving as one. Raven found herself confronted by three abysmal sets of eyes, and she caught a hint of something, a whisper of thought.

_C'thulhu fhtagn_, it hissed softly, like a greeting.

Then a storm of song went off in Raven's mind, and she crumpled with a scream. Senseless words clashing, an orchestra the size of a planet, a chorus of a trillion voices, if conducted at all then by a madman. It seized space in her head, sought to overwhelm her, to fill every corner of her being with that lunatic melody.

What propelled her response was a blend of both instinct and reason. While the R'lyeans sought to remake her, Raven attacked. In the wake of such an onslaught, any defense would only give them a foothold, prolonging the battle. Raven knew she had to end it now. On her forehead, the diamond gemstone began to glow with power. And while the trio's intrusion continued unabated, three beams shot forth from the gem, striking for the core of her enemies' thoughts.

The resistance offered was surprisingly weak. Whereas Raven had automatically opposed the forced excursion into her consciousness, apparently these denizens of Earth's darkest depths had no experience in mental combat. Her goal had been to shut off their capabilities at the root. But instead of separate minds, she found only that song, erupting in thunderous declaration, and they themselves were nothing more than doors opened to the place from which the song originated. Since there was nothing stopping her, the mystic did the only thing that made sense.

She simply shut the doors.

At once, she found herself back in her body again. The R'lyeans were grouped around her, scattered on the floor like discarded toys. That song made them dependent, and while they seemed to be a part of it, cutting them off had apparently robbed them of volition. Raven knelt swiftly beside one. It gave no indication of life, but was definitely still functioning, to her relief. The sorceress leaned back on the floor, panting.

"What are you?" she whispered. The stinking figures could give no response.

But Raven did not make another attempt, as she suddenly felt another presence in the room.

A feather-light touch brushed her cloak, and Raven sprang upright.

-_You came-_

And something rose up from the floor.

It only took her a second for recognition to dawn, and it made her want to cry.

"Unizue."

It came out fully.

-_No more_-

* * *

Aqualad killed the engines, and the _Deep Breaker_ drifted to a halt.

At least they hoped it did. For all the Titans could tell, the city was still moving around them. Their reluctant guide pressed a button, and the viewscreen went dark, occluding the eye-twisting vista before them.

"This place is not right." Starfire closed her eyes and shivered. "I believe it is trying to confound us."

Robin sat down. He rubbed his temples, trying to dispel the pressure and pain he had felt building for the last twenty-five minutes. "R'lyeh obviously wasn't built with finding people in mind. The only good news is that nothing has attacked us yet."

"Just led us around in circles," Cyborg muttered, sitting at a console, head propped in his hands. "You can't map this place. Sonar never comes back to you. You go one way and turn back around, everything's changed. For all we know we could be upside down right now."

"The city poses its own threat," Aqualad agreed. "But let's not forget that R'lyeh is inhabited. The Deep Ones are out there right now. I can feel it."

"Are you sure about that?" Beast Boy looked up from his spot on the floor. "We haven't seen anything that looks alive down here, and the only feeling I'm getting is the wiggins. I'm telling you," he said with a shiver, "right now this is the last place on earth I want to be." The young polymorph sulked. "And we still haven't found Raven."

"She's here," Aqualad insisted. "And so are they. The Deep Ones are immortal. Barring some damage inflicted on them, they never die. But for whatever reason they haven't come after us, maybe the same applies to Raven. Maybe she's wandering around right now, just as lost as we are."

"It's hardly good news that they can't find her if neither can we," Robin rumbled.

"Then what shall we do?" Starfire wailed miserably. "Raven needs our help! We must act!"

The prince of Atlantis clenched his fists. He stared at the cloudy window before him.

"I'm going out there," he whispered.

"Man, don't even think about it!" Cyborg leapt up. "You get five feet away from the boat and you might never find your way back!"

"Everything within my power." The slender nobleman's features were set in grim resolve. "That's what I'm sworn to do." He looked around at all of them. "The royal family are the caretakers of the seas. But it is also our responsibility to defend everyone on this planet from the threat of R'lyeh. And right now, Raven needs all the help we can give."

Robin moved to stand before him. "I'm all for that. But I'm hoping you've got something in mind to keep there from being two Titans lost out there."

"Three!" Beast Boy sprang up. "I'm going too. There's no way I'm letting you go out into that alone. And I'm not gonna argue about it with you," he stated decisively as both Robin and Aqualad looked about to disagree.

"All right." The wave-diver strode over to the side hatch. "Robin, I showed you some of the _Breaker_'s capabilities. What I need once I'm, er, _we're_ out there, is for you to tag us both with the gel lines." The door slid apart at a touch, and he stepped inside, followed closely by Beast Boy. "They've got a stretch limit of up to half a league. That should give us enough room to explore and allow us to find our way back."

"Makes sense," Cyborg offered. "But aren't you forgetting that this place wasn't built with sense in mind?"

"It's the only option we have." The portal closed, and at Aqualad's command, began to fill with water. "We'll watch each other's backs, just don't assume that you're safe. Ever."

"Please return safe, with Raven." Starfire waved with considerably less optimism than usual.

A colossal jet of air bubbles shot out into the environs of R'lyeh, ejecting along with it the two intrepid aqua-Titans, one of them now in the guise of a shark. From the side of the ship, two glistening lines shot forth and struck them both, adhering to their bodies immediately.

Aqualad gave a brief tug on the line. Designed for entrapping and exhausting prey, it should work in just the opposite. _We can stay in telepathic contact_, he thought to Beast Boy. _Let me know right away if you find anything._

The shark gave no reply, only hung in the silent stench of R'lyeh's waters.

_Beast Boy?_

The predator twisted, but still made no movement forward. Now he was growing concerned. In this form, if Beast Boy didn't swim, he couldn't pass the water through his gills to breathe. Gliding closer, Aqualad stretched out a hand to touch his friend.

_Beast Boy, what's wrong?_

The shark's eye, covered until now with its protective membrane, slid open. Aqualad could see himself in it. Moments passed by, and then he heard its thoughts.

_Scared._

The telepath blinked. Before him, the vicious sea-beast gave a spasmodic jerk.

_Must leave. Eaten._

And then he knew. The beast form was reacting to R'lyeh. All creatures in the ocean naturally feared this place, avoiding it with an instinctive sense of the perils it represented. To his knowledge, no animal had come into the city of madness in all its history. Aqualad cursed himself for not realizing how this might be a problem for someone of Beast Boy's abilities.

_Beast Boy._ He laid both hands on the trembling animal's thick hide to keep it steady. _I know you're still in there, and we need you to come back. You stepped out into these waters knowing what it might mean. That took a lot of courage, and courage is stronger than the fear you're feeling right now. The beast might always be inside you, but the same goes for you in it. _The muscle convulsions beneath the skin started to subside, and Aqualad pressed on. _You remember why you're here, right? You're here to save Raven. She needs you, Beast Boy._

_Raven._ The thought came clearly. The great white shook itself, then swam out a bit. It turned back towards its companion. _Dude, that was freaky. I almost lost it there._

His teammate swam up alongside. _Can you go on, or do you want to...?_

_No way!_ The shark thrashed its tail forcefully. _I can take it. No way am I backing down to this place._

_Okay._ Aqualad kicked his legs and shot off towards what appeared to be the nearest building. _Let's go._

The shark hung back for a moment. The wavering, unhealthy green impurity of this necropolis' aura reflected in his eyes. Beast Boy felt panic building up on some level, and quickly thrust himself forward. _If you've hurt her,_ he thought darkly at the overreaching mountains, _I'll turn into a leviathan and smash you all up_.

Trailing their lifelines, the two heroes began to explore.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Raven sobbed, tears and magic pouring from her eyes. "Please forgive me."

Unizue floated towards her, and Raven pulled away, goaded by equal amounts of horror and self-loathing. If only she had come sooner. If only she hadn't wasted so much time on this world, she might have been able to prevent this.

It was worse. It was so much worse than she had imagined.

She had finally done it. Raven had found Unizue. But her alien friend, who had once frightened the little girl with her bizarre form, now had the same effect for exactly the opposite reason. Hanging in the air before Raven was something that looked ostensibly humanoid. Her trunk had thinned out in places, now resembling a curved pyramid. The fronds about her base had lengthened and twined together with her arms, now pointing down to form a parody of legs, whereas the hard plates which had served to connect Unizue's mouth and body had become two elastic limbs with separated flanges that hung loosely towards the floor. And positioned at the tip of her base's highest point was the y-shaped implement that Raven had come to know was a mouth. Unizue's long, hair-like tongues had dripped down to hang in a cluster below the start of her snout, like a nest of feelers. In place of where they had once been was the enchantress' eye globe, now split in two and firmly attached to what could only be her head. For the first time, she looked slightly human, and it was this drastic and relatively grotesque transformation that caused Raven to break down so utterly.

-_It is you_- Unizue sounded so happy. -_I could not be sure, you allowed so little of yourself to escape. Such control you have mastered. But then, your earlier spells, and now here before me… it is confirmed. We are met in R'lyeh at last-_

Slowly, Raven picked herself up off the floor. She could not stop staring.

"Are you... in pain?" she whispered.

In response, Unizue's eye glowed. -_There is no pain here, Raven. Ah_- her long, thin limbs traveled up and down her body. -_It is this that confuses you. I made it myself, Raven. Once I came to fully understand, I made of myself a temple incarnate, to protect and honor the words of the Great One-_

_C'THULHU_

Briefly Raven recognized that the Deep Ones had roused from their stupor, and now once again stood unmoving behind her. They made no new assault, but she did not wait to respond in kind. She turned to face them, a terrible grief lending her preparatory power a singular intensity.

-_Do not fear-_

Unizue stretched her arms up, and cast a spell. To Raven's astonishment, she felt her power distance itself, and then surrender. The spell was specifically fashioned to affect her, and cast by one who knew her thoughts and magic better than anyone else in the whole of creation. It wrapped itself around her like a lover, and bound the teenage mystic fast. Raven turned, shock written on her features, half-expecting to be unable to move. She was so aghast at this unexpected betrayal that nothing could have surprised her.

-_They meant only to show you the object of your quest, seeker Raven. Here lies the call and answer that has drawn you to us, the solution to all problems revealed for those who can…_-

"I _didn't...!" _the young woman interrupted savagely, struggling against the magic without success, "...come here looking for answers! I came to find you!"

Unizue inclined her mouth to one side, and Raven held in her tears. Nothing was going right. Mother help her, what was she supposed to do now?!!

-_His song touched you-_ the deformed alien continued patiently. -_I knew this, as I know all things. Raven, I was aware when you first left Azerath and came to this dimension. How I dreamt of going to you then, to end your confusion. But one cannot force understanding. That is reserved only for He Who Sleeps. I had to wait for you to come. There was no uncertainty but that you would. I apologize for attempting to take you before, Raven. You were not ready. But now.._.-

It moved towards her. Raven stood her ground, even as she felt the other three come lurking up behind her. It was so much like a nightmare. Perhaps R'lyeh was the source of all night-terrors.

-_You are home at last. Do you recall how we spoke of this once before? Of your eventual homecoming? I did not know how right I was, for both of us_-

"Stop it."

Unizue halted. Raven was trembling, teeth gritted against the injustice of it all.

"I can't believe this, I don't want to hear another word. What you're saying is wrong, so just stop talking as if I wanted any of this."

The Piran's eyes glowed. From the mess of her mouth there issued a low noise. And then once again, an assault came. Just like before, it was a jackhammer, a supernova of lunatic sound and no reason. Raven screamed. She felt the hands of the Deep Ones catch hold of her, preventing any escape. Frantically she tried the same tactic as before, disregarding conscious resistance for direct assault. But this time she met with no success. Unizue stood unwavering, and where the others had acted merely as portals onto a chaotic nightmare, she was both door and singer. The young heroine knew that she must lose. She saw herself from outside, mouth agape, tears spilling from glowing white eyes, as the Deep Ones pushed her to her knees and her friend Unizue continued to attack her.

And then it stopped. The cessation of mental combat left Raven gasping on the floor, sucking in the loathsome air without regret. After a while, she drew her breath apace. Unizue leaned down before her blankly staring face.

-_You mislead yourself. I do not attack you. I strive to impress upon you knowledge, for the sake of our previous journeying. When first I came, I was confused. You were not with me, to help me understand. But the Deep Ones recognized my predicament, and they gave me all that they could. It was so hard without you, Raven. I thought myself deprived of a teacher. And then, as I stayed here longer, I began to comprehend. There is no loneliness in R'lyeh. Because He is here, first and foremost. We must seek admission into His light-_

_-Follow the song's meaning, Raven. Once you do, you will meet Him, and there you will find an end to your own pain. All things are known to C'thulhu. I have basked in the fount of His teachings and learned all that I ever needed to know. The questions themselves were the problem, you see. To defeat them, you simply have to know. He is the answer to all existence, the core of all thought and understanding. And we await the day of His rebirth. So that He might look upon us, and we upon Him. These others- _she gestured at the three R'lyeans, _-were alive when C'thulhu reigned supreme. They have known Him in all His glory. The rest of us must languish at our own limits, 'til the day arrives, and we are free to rejoice in all that life can give-_

From her position on the ground, Raven remained with head bent, arms held tightly behind her.

-_Raven?_- Unizue queried, bending even lower. -_Do you understand? Are you ready to begin? You came here to learn, yes?-_

"Unizue." A faint, pleading whisper.

-_NO-_ Unizue drew back, turning away from the girl restrained at her feet. -_That is no longer allowed, Raven. No more, I told you. Since He cannot perform this duty, then it falls to me. You may no longer address me so. No more am I Raven's Unizue-_

She turned back around, fanning her tongue-fronds gently.

-_I am His, now. I am C'thulhu's Unizue forever-_

At those words, Raven felt something inside her die.

She had failed. Always, there had been a hope, not just that she would find her friend, but that she could also rescue her from the madness that had marred their last encounter. She had told herself, as a child, that Unizue couldn't have gone willingly, that she had been taken by force or tricked. Her friend was a prisoner, and she had to save her. Unconsciously, she had nurtured this fantasy for the rest of her life. But the dream had ended here, with the confirmation of an even older fear. She had been discarded.

Replaced.

"How can you be _his_ Unizue?" she snarled. "He's not even alive!"

-_Just sleep, Raven_- Unizue trilled. -_The time of waking is not far off. When all is ready.... but we may talk more of this later_- She turned away. -_For now, we will begin to teach you all you need-_

"You're mistaken, Unizue," Raven spoke clearly, disdaining the possessive form. Before her, the warped sorceress flinched, her tentacles giving off a sibilant whispering.

-_Raven, I have already told you not..._-

"Unizue is more than the name of a friend." Raven bore on, and Unizue trembled in agitation. "To me it means hope and understanding. Unizue means trusting others. Unizue is what I hope to be, what I want to be for other people! A protector and teacher, Unizue."

The acolyte of C'thulhu shook her head. -_This is not right. You must not confuse me so, Raven. You must not...-_

The power of the spell began to dim, a little.

"Unizue showed me good things about myself, that there were parts of me I didn't have to be ashamed of!"

They were still in the same position, Raven held captive and Unizue floating freely before her. But now it was not so clear who was in control.

"Unizue means freedom!'

-_Stop this-_

"Unizue means self!"

-_No more_- Unizue was dancing about the room now in her frustration, but she could not leave.

"You are my Unizue!" Raven shouted. "RAVEN's Unizue, who belongs in Azerath..."

-_I DO NOT_-

The spell broke!

"... METRION ZINTHOS!!!"

Raven's eyes flashed, and at the last pronouncement of her spell the room was enveloped in black magic. It crossed dimensions, seized upon those within and cast them beyond the bounds of this plane, sending the call to alert Azerath of their arrival.

Then the vessel of dark energy shrank in on itself, dwindling to nothing.

Raven sat in the center of the room.

Exhausted.

Behind her, the Deep Ones were gone.

Abandoned.

The stone floor beneath her was cold.

Defeated.

C'thulhu's Unizue rose to face her.

-_You forget, Raven_- she clicked gently, -_that I too am a sorceress of Azerath. C'thulhu's blessing in no way diminished my powers. Your spell cannot send me anywhere I do not wish to go. You would not leave without me- _She gestured, and the festooning strands of unnamable stuff sprang down, seizing Raven's hands and feet, wrapping her fast. The cords wound quickly around her mouth, then up to touch her chakra stone. They glowed with the seething energy of R'lyeh's life-force, its own master. When they were done, Raven was trapped, all her magic sealed within her by Unizue's arts.

-_And I do not wish to leave here-_

It was a final declaration, and Raven knew she had lost.

They stared at each other for a long time. The hanging tendrils brushed against Unizue's head, and she raised her snout to tangle in them, drinking in their eldritch glow. At last, she sighed.

-_I had thought to bring you to understanding myself. But I lack the skill after all. It seemed perfect-_ Unizue turned away and her globular eyes began to shine.

-_C'thulhu lets His will be known to me- _she announced dreamily. -_Such glory for you, Raven. I am awash in rapture for your sake. Since none of us can guide you, then there is only one option left. You shall be offered to C'thulhu Himself-_

Unizue bent down, wrapping her long limbs around Raven, lifting her up.

-_Now, we go_-

* * *

_Beast Boy, you find anything?_

The great white twisted around.

_Nada. And I'm really not feeling up to snuff here. Does this water smell as nasty to you as it does to me?_

_No_, the telepath responded. _But your nose is better. And it does taste pretty foul. So does that mean you haven't caught a scent of Raven?_

_Not even a little. _His thoughts carried a great tone of gloom.

_We can't give up. Listen, I'm at the end of my line. I'm going to swim around a bit and then head back to the ship, try a new direction._

_OK_, Beast Boy responded. _I've still got some slack, I'm gonna keep going some more._

_Stay safe, remember?_ And the contact withdrew.

Beast Boy swung his tail, moving about a bit more. He hadn't reckoned on the sensory overload his new form might include. Being a shark in R'lyeh was like being a bloodhound in a manure pit. The water flowing over his nose and through his gills was so tainted and befouled, it was a wonder he could get any oxygen out of it. He had been hoping that the shark's keen orifices would enable him to locate Raven's distinctive aroma. He knew it well enough. Actually, he knew how all of his friends smelled. Nothing weird about that. Beasts often had superior senses. And Raven actually got along well with animals, though she might not appreciate that fact. So Beast Boy sometimes went into animal form when she was around, just because doing so meant she was less likely to avoid his company. Though he had yet to find a form she was willing to let snuggle in her lap and pet.

The youngest Titan blinked his onyx eyes. He was getting distracted. Caught up in memories. He had a mission, save Raven. Determinedly, he swam on ahead.

R'lyeh's structures appeared from all around him, gigantic monuments to lunacy. Although their incomprehensible design and origin did not confound his bearings now as they did when he was human, there was still a stomach-twisting sense of delusion to this place. More than once he had tried to swim around something only to find he was now above it. And there were a few close calls. Several times he had almost bumped into them, but quick reflexes had saved him. Beast Boy couldn't say precisely why, but something told him he should not touch those oozing green gravestones. Not safe.

Suddenly the shark felt a tug against his back. It would seem he had gone as far as the gel-line could allow. Time to rejoin the others, with nothing good to report. He turned about, crestfallen, and began to retrace the line. R'lyeh's buildings loomed in eerie silence above and below him.

_So much for the underwater hero,_ he thought. _I could search forever and still not find her._

What if you really can't find her?

What if you never get a chance to make her laugh, or play at getting a reaction from her, or catch her scent as she walked by...

Beast Boy froze. Her scent. Had he just...?

The shark swiveled about, striving for another bit of something real. Had he just imagined it?

No, there it was again!

Excitement gripped him. Beast Boy fixed on that smell, so slight, where was it coming from?

There! He found it, caught the trail. More intoxicating than blood to this nose, it was definitely Raven. He was on the scent now. Close, really close. One building's glowing, shifting outline stood out to him now. As he drew near it, he could make out more. Coming from one slimy patch was the aroma that taunted him. Raven must have brushed against it. Eagerly the shape-shifter swam towards his target. He was no longer using his eyes, and that seemed to help. The tower, whose dimensions and walls seemed to fold in on themselves, was still a good ways off, but he never lost track of it, he was going to find it!

And then it was like the building jumped straight at him, and Beast Boy crashed into it head-on.

His skin touched the slime, and he screamed.

* * *

Already at the ship, Aqualad heard it.

_Beast Boy!_ he called. _What's wrong?_

The shrieking in his mind only intensified. Quickly he depressed a button on his belt, keying in the code to begin retracting the lines. The ship responded, and Beast Boy's line, stretched taut, started to reel him in.

Aqualad swam out along the other gel-line. His teammate's mental cries had degenerated into an animal howling, totally unlike the usual subtle spike of his thoughts. The Atlantean continued to strain his vision for some glimpse of his friend and his predicament, but the oppressive environment of R'lyeh blocked his vision.

Then from over a ridged dome it shot into view, a sight that made Aqualad blanch.

Something huge was hanging onto the end of the line.

Beast Boy's screams pounded into his head, an unceasing note of horror. The creature that had him was enormous, over thirty feet long. Its body was flowing, distorting into shapes more chilling and unearthly by the moment. Arms and limbs, both large and small, sprouting everywhere, he couldn't tell one end from the other, it moved about too much. Aqualad surged to the attack, not certain how to win but knowing he must save his friend from this evil green...

And then it occurred to him.

The gel-tag retreated past him, dragging the creature along with it. As it went by, time seemed to slow, and Aqualad could see so much more. The bubbling, growing skin, twisting coils that spread in aimless routes, and vestigial sprouting of great fins or what could be wings. This much he saw, and more.

He knew that it was Beast Boy.

Quickly the aquatic hero swept after it. His choices were few. On the one hand he could cut the line, but to do so might risk losing his friend forever in R'lyeh. Bad enough with only one of them. However, to let the afflicted polymorph get close to the ship in this condition was to risk him hurting the others with his wild flailings. If only he knew what had caused this transformation. But Beast Boy was in no condition to tell him.

Aqualad fought down the paralyzing horror that threatened to engulf his mind. He was the only one with a hope of saving his fellow Titan now. With that, the marine teen called on the water all around him. It responded sluggishly, pushing him forward. Propelled by the sea itself, he split the dark liquid before him, reaching his struggling target in seconds.

_Beast Boy_, he called. _I'm here to help you._

The other mind continued its wild contortions, no response evident in its cries.

Aqualad dove in regardless. He located what he assumed to be Beast Boy's head, a great swaying gelatinous sack from which tentacles writhed. Dodging their frenzied dance, he approached. His telepathy worked best at close range. If he could pierce Beast Boy's pained thoughts, maybe he could bring his friend back to a state in which he could help...

Something caught his eye. Another turn of the thing's head and...

Yes! There, at the front of what now passed for a face there was a glowing blot of something, standing out against the monster's dull skin. It was from here that ripples could be seen emerging, traveling back under the flesh, causing it to change.

Aqualad wasted no time. He swung out both arms, summoned a swirling tunnel of water about both fists and sent them slamming into that one spot, wiping every last trace of the R'lyean protoplasm from his teammate's features.

Instantly the body went limp. It began shrinking in on itself. The guttural groans died out. They were in view of the _Breaker_ now, and Aqualad pushed them forward in a wall of water. He had to move fast. Chances were that when this effect disappeared, Beast Boy would automatically become human again. If not back in the ship, at these depths, this temperature, he would die in seconds.

If not already.

Aqualad detached his line and grabbed hold of the other one. Together they shot towards the entry hatch. Reaching it, he keyed it open, and then gave a mighty yank on the gel-line, reeling his friend in. The form on its end was now less than ten feet across and becoming distinctly human. As it drew closer, Aqualad grabbed hold and pulled it in after him, shutting the hatch behind them. He punched a panel, and the water began to drain out through several grates.

In his arms he now held a shuddering Beast Boy, eyes shut tight and blood spilling from his ears and nose. The sea prince didn't wait for the room to drain completely. He shoved open the door, letting a small flood spill out to drench the feet of the other Titans, who waited anxiously at the door.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire cried, and rushed to take him in her arms.

"What happened?" Robin demanded.

"I'm not sure. Put him over on the table for now. Cyborg," Aqualad turned to the metallic powerhouse. "There's a first aid kit under the…"

"Already found it, man." The mech-tech moved past him calmly. "I looked around for it just in case something happened to you guys." He sloshed over to the sitting area, where Starfire had gently laid Beast Boy. The small superhero was curled in on himself, trembling like a frightened animal. He inhaled and exhaled in brief starts through his teeth, all the while keeping his face covered. Cyborg opened the case, withdrew a small purple pad. "I checked your computer records on this. It's a tranquilizer, right? Designed to return a body to a more relaxed pace?"

"Yes," Aqualad agreed. "But are you sure that's what he needs?"

"His muscles are frozen up, and his heartbeat's a mile a minute." He tapped the metal side of his head in explanation. "Sure wish you had an oxygen tank, but I suppose you folks don't set stock in those."

"No, we don't," Aqualad sighed.

Cyborg attached the pad to the side of his best friend's neck while the others looked on in concern. Slowly the purple color began to fade, the chemicals absorbing into his bloodstream. In moments, Beast Boy's convulsions had subsided considerably, and his breathing returned to a relaxed pace. The others exhaled in relief.

Cyborg sat down heavily. "I think that helped. We should let him rest." He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. It occurred to him that his friend had just come very close to dying, and the thought seemed to be encouraging his body to its closed approximation of a panic attack. He shut his eyes, put his head between his legs and took slow, even breaths.

Everyone was drawn about the table now. Starfire stroked Beast Boy's sodden hair gently, her face making no attempt to hide her sorrow. Across from her, Robin looked up from his exhausted teammate.

"What happened?" he repeated softly.

Aqualad shook his head. "I think he touched something out there. Whatever it was, it started to transform him into a monster. I managed to get it off him, but that's all."

Silence reigned. Then Starfire looked up. "And Raven?"

Aqualad continued to watch the verdant polymorph breath. "No trace."

Cyborg covered his face with one hand. "I'm feeling sick."

"What can we do?" the Tameranean asked.

Arms crossed resolutely, Robin looked up. "We can't stop looking. But right now, we have to tend to…"

"Bsst…"

Startled, they all looked down. Beast Boy's eyes were open.

"Iss… issa beast," he slurred.

They all shouted, relieved. Clustering about the table, they peered anxiously at him. The young Titan stirred and began to move. Robin reached out, plainly worried. "Don't try to get up," he insisted. "We don't know if…"

"It's a beast." The green changeling sat up. He began to shake, and wrapped his arms around himself. "I touched it," he whispered. "It's all over the place, and part of it's still dead but most of it…" He hunched his head down, as another tremor wracked him. "We," he hiccuped. "We gotta get out of here. We can't, we…can't…"

His jaws clamped shut, and his face clenched like he was in pain. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes to trickle down his cheeks. There was something new there. He almost looked like he was angry.

"We can't leave her." His eyes came open, full of hurt and tears. "Not with that. I'd rather be dead than do that."

The other Titans stood amazed by the intensity of this boy's words.

Cyborg looked up towards the ceiling. "We gotta do it. I don't know how but we got… to…"

His voice trailed off.

"Oh man," he whispered.

Everyone, Beast Boy included, followed his gaze. After that, no one moved.

Through the observation windows, vast multitudes of creatures could be seen swimming past the ship. They seemed humanoid, but at the distance they remained it was hard to tell. Yet they swam relentlessly on, thousands of them, maybe millions. And they paid no attention to the five pairs of eyes far below.

"It's them," Aqualad whispered. "The Deep Ones. The people of R'lyeh."

"Where are they going?" Robin wondered.

"To him." Beast Boy dropped his eyes with a shiver. "They're going to where he is."

"Then we have to follow them." Aqualad stalked over to the controls and powered up the _Deep Breaker_'s engines. "There's no doubt that Raven will be with them."

The ship moved forward, lights remaining off. It followed beneath the limitless swell of bodies high above, or below them. The prince remained at the head of the bridge, occasionally glancing up to confirm their position.

Then a wall loomed out of nowhere before them. He banked steeply to one side. Upon righting the vessel, Aqualad immediately checked the position of the swarm. His eyes widened.

The R'lyeans were gone.

"How…?!" he gasped.

"What gives!!" Cyborg bellowed. "They were there just a second ago!"

"They filled the whole ocean!" Robin swore angrily. "How could they just vanish?"

"It is the city." Starfire's shoulders slumped disconsolately. "It has tricked us yet again."

"Go back!" Cyborg yelled. "Go back to where we just were!"

Aqualad complied, reversing their course. In a few seconds, they had returned to their previous position. At least it seemed that way. But the buildings around them were all different. And no host of water-men greeted their eyes.

Their pilot slumped in his seat. He had been defeated again. R'lyeh had won.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he found Beast Boy at his side.

"Go straight, then up," he said softly. "I'll tell you when to change course."

Robin came up behind them. "Beast Boy, do you know where they are?"

"No." The master of forms stared out the window. "But I know where I don't want to be, and that's where they're going."

They didn't argue. They didn't have time.

* * *

All knew at once. Something grand was about to happen. Not the Rising, that was yet some time off. But an offering. That was rare lately. Great C'thulhu would accept a being into its presence. All must come to sing its praises. And they did.

From all over R'lyeh, the Deep Ones came, Unizue included. She brought with her Raven.

-_We go to where almighty C'thulhu sleeps_- she crooned while casting another spell about Raven, enabling her to withstand the ocean's climate and breathe it as air. –_I had hoped to spend more time with you, Raven. But every moment I delay is a moment where you are not bathed in His light. And I will not deprive you of this-_

She wrapped her unfeeling fingers around the half-breed's helpless form. –_Since you still do not understand, I cannot teleport. We must go the long way. Unless, of course, you have accepted knowledge of the blessing you must receive?-_

Raven's eyes flashed with deadly fire, and C'thulhu's Unizue moaned.

_-__Regrettable-_

Then the entire room they were in vanished, and both sorceresses of Azerath found themselves in a great mob of Deep Ones. Raven shrank from their vicinity, but they did not draw close. All eyes gazed fixedly ahead, into the darkest reaches of R'lyeh, of which the city's weird glow was unable or unwilling to penetrate.

They moved on, and Raven thought. She thought about death, and suicide, which was no longer even an option open to her. She considered fighting. But her powers were caged by something older than demons, fashioned by someone who knew her too well. She thought about friends, and hoped they would never learn how she came to her end.

I'm resigned to this already, she thought. Not much of a surprise. The world will be safer without me. Let my Father take it up with C'thulhu, if he dares. And my friends will live, free from the prophesied rule of a Demon King. It's better this way.

Yes, better, another part of her sneered. Better this way. Now they can bow to an Insane Alien Beast-God instead. They'll certainly get the better deal out of that.

A flash of anger, and for once nothing was destroyed as a result. How ironic, when there was not a single thing here worth saving. Not even yourself, her inner voice chided.

Raven bit down on the cords, chewing furiously. If I am totally, brutally honest with myself, she thought, I must admit that I don't want to die. And it was true. Maybe once that might not have been the case. But here and now, surrounded by all these horrors, Raven did not find any value in giving up. She wanted to attack, to fight back. Prevent this evil from ever being unleashed on the world. That was how she had chosen to live. Protect this planet from the dark powers that sought to ravage its inhabitants' hearts and souls. She was a hero now. It was her mission to save as many people as she could.

Raven glanced up at Unizue.

Even if they didn't want it.

Around them, spaces began to appear among the tightly packed R'lyean throng. Puzzled at first, Raven quickly realized that some of them were simply stopping where they were, to float there quietly. This occurred more and more, until finally, the crowd had thinned enough for Raven to actually make out their surroundings.

It was empty. At least of buildings. The Deep Ones filled what remained. Faintly beyond them, Raven could make out the colossal monuments of R'lyeh. They were in a cleared space, possibly the very heart of this corrupt city.

Then the demon's daughter looked ahead, and she realized it was not entirely bereft of temples. One lone tower occupied this spot, a solitary mountain of alien design, and it was towards this that Unizue bore her. The height of this sister to Babylon's ziggurat was inestimable. It descended down out of sight, into the bowels of the city. As they approached, Raven could see that this spike alone was not adorned with the ichor of R'lyeh. Across its surface were carved detailed friezes and bas-reliefs, rendered inscrutable by their vast size and the poor lighting. Raven had no desire to see what they might reveal. She continued to struggle at her bonds. Unizue made no attempt to stop her, perhaps because she reckoned it futile. Or maybe the devoted worshiper was too much in awe of what was about to occur.

They were alone now, and rising. Raven began to perceive some peak to the column, and fought all the harder. If her attempts were in vain, then at least she made the effort.

The pair crested the top, floating on the edge of a plateau that stretched hundreds of feet in diameter. There were grooves worked into it, but in this position they seemed to have no function.

-_Only a while longer, Raven. Until the last have come. I apologize, but we must consider them_-

_Let me go, Unizue_, Raven thought. _Come home with me. I can still save you._

But the alien spell-caster did not respond. She only waited, holding tightly to her captive.

The demon-girl looked up at her friend. The form she had come to cherish had been grievously mangled into a pitiful semblance of another being. The mind that had offered her solace and understanding had become warped beyond her comprehension. And the soul she had risked so much to save was now the property of an interstellar monster.

I will save my friend. I will.

-_It is time-_

_

* * *

_

"STOP!" Beast Boy cried, and Aqualad responded immediately.

All the Titans gathered to stare speechlessly out the view-port. What they were looking on made them sick.

It appeared to be the back view of a great, drifting mass of flesh, composed of the creatures they had seen before. A vast wall of identical freaks of nature.

Cyborg shook his head. "Never a break. How can we find Raven in all of that?"

"A goldfish in an eel's nest," Aqualad muttered.

"Up."

They all looked at Beast Boy.

"Go up," he insisted, staring straight ahead. "We're still not there yet, it's farther in." His face was a school in terror. "We have to get below them, so go up."

Robin nodded. "We've gotten this far. Once we find Raven we can start thinking of a way to deal with all that."

"Neptune guard our souls," the prince of Atlantis prayed, and the ship began to rise.

* * *

Without even a sound of warning, the top of the pillar split. Raven stared. It didn't appear as if the stone was retreating, but like the opening was growing, spreading, undoing anything it came into contact with. Until at last Raven hung over the void itself.

It was black. The total absence of light, and Raven found it hard to look down into it. The emptiness pulled at her eyes, like it wanted to swallow her. Raven wrenched her head aside. Was it a black hole down there? Was that what held C'thulhu imprisoned? Maybe it was the only thing that could…

-_Not imprisoned-_ C'thulhu's Unizue sang rapturously. -_Preserved. Awaiting the right time and space to arise in, and bring us all into His glory-_ Long flat fingers clutched around the girl, and then brought her up to stare into the alien's dreaming eyes.

The Deep Ones began to sing. It carried underwater, until it was like they were floating in the song itself. Raven groaned. In her mind, the song was horrible. Here in the real world, it was less damaging, but to hear, really hear, was somehow like blasphemy. Like it was a death threat made to the universe and everything in it. And these creatures shaped those words that held no meaning for anyone but themselves.

_C'thulhu fhtagn_, they slobbered. _Sh'nblq tur lvub inha I utack gurntsla. I'a! I'a! C'thulhu fhtagn._

It continued. Senseless. Offensive. Powerful. Millions of voices raised in opposing song. They made no attempts to synchronize, only shouted the guttural mouthings as fast as they were able. But they all said the same thing, that much was clear. The sound pressed tight around them.

Unizue drew her close, pressing their bodies together. She brought her fingers up to stroke Raven's hair gently.

-_Whatever discomfort you feel right now, Raven, it will pass. Ah, how I wish I could go with you, to see the very face of C'thulhu, and to bestow myself upon Him as you will. Boundless rapture, Raven. But I will wait, for the city to rise again, though it is hard-_

Floating out over the abyss' center, she held Raven up, and then let her go. Unable to move, Raven began to sink down under her own weight.

_-Go on, Raven-_ Unizue called. –_I will meet you when the time is right-_

Slowly the girl plummeted into darkness.

She thought about her home, and her mother and friends. She said goodbye to them all.

And lastly, she said goodbye to the only man to show her love.

_Kultuq, I'm so sorry._

_

* * *

_

"It's there," Beast Boy choked. "Right below us, I can feel it."

"There's fewer of them around the top, er, bottom." Aqualad's fingers danced over the liquid crystal controls. "If I angle it right, I think I can get a view of what's down there."

On the screen before them, the Titans could see what lay directly beneath their position. The image focused in, moving past the milling R'lyeans.

"I see something!" Robin whispered. "There!" He jabbed his finger at a spot. "Zoom in there!"

Aqualad obeyed. The image moved past the last ring of Deep Ones, Atlantean technology picking up on far fainter lights than any on dry land.

And then before the Titans was revealed a great circular stone disc, with an image of an octopoid face emblazoned on it.

"This is it," the sea-diver whispered in unwilling fascination. "C'thulhu's Tomb."

"RAVEN!!!" Starfire cried and flew up to the screen. Startled, they all trained their eyes on the spot where she hung. Aqualad scrambled with the controls, bringing that image into the center and enhancing it.

Filling the ship's forecastle now was a top-view of a weirdly structured figure, more bizarre than the other R'lyeans. And tucked under one of its arms struggled a very familiar cloak.

"YAHOO!" Cyborg roared.

Robin leapt into the air, fist pumping. "Yes!" he exulted. "We found her."

Starfire was crying with relief, and Aqualad swept back his hair with both hands, sighing happily.

Only Beast Boy made no outcry.

"All right," Cyborg beamed hugely. "We found her. Any ideas on how to get her away from all that?"

"A frontal assault would not be wise." The princess of Tameran sank down, eyes still locked on the sight of her friend. "We cannot hope to defeat them all."

"We'll take the time to prepare a strategy," Robin announced. "Aqualad, anything you know about these creatures would be of help."

"There's not much information on them," the princely Titan answered. "They worship C'thulhu and want to see him rise. Beyond that there might not be much."

"It's started," Beast Boy said quietly.

Robin glanced sharply at him. "What has?"

The multi-species' face was grim. "The song."

Everyone paused to listen. They heard noises now through the ship's hull. A rumbling, pulsing murmur that lacked a beat or syncopation.

"You call that a song?" Cyborg hazarded.

"Look!" Beast Boy hissed.

Onscreen, something was happening. Aqualad zoomed out, and then they could all see clearly. The stone disc was disappearing, revealing a hole into absolutely nothing over which Raven and her captor were now clearly visible. Beast Boy cringed.

"That thing is waiting in there. And they're going to sacrifice Raven to it."

As his teammates gaped in horror, their comrade turned and walked to the exit hatch. Spying this, Robin pulled himself together and ran to join him.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

Beast Boy pressed a pad, and the hatch cycled open.

"I've got an idea," he said, and Robin was surprised at the deadly seriousness he saw in his friend's usually carefree features. "I'm gonna give 'em what they want, so we can get what we want."

"How?" the Titans' leader pressed.

Beast Boy stepped into the portal. "Don't worry. I can handle it. Just be ready to run as soon as we get back."

With that, the door closed behind him.

A few seconds later, a small green piranha tore down towards R'lyeh's heart.

* * *

Raven couldn't actually see if she was descending. But she could feel something, down there. Unizue's binding spell had not deprived her of her ability to sense danger. Mores the pity. It would come in time. And Raven's most fervent wish right now was that she die in the next few seconds. She knew that she should really shut her eyes, didn't want to see what lay in store for her. But something, a perverse curiosity perhaps, kept them open. She had always been an iconoclast, living outside the bounds of normal society, whether by force or by choice. Why should now be any different?

Because I don't want to die, she thought.

And there in the ocean, she began to cry.

The tears melted away unseen, but the fear and sadness that produced them were real all the same. At last, in the darkness, the girl who had spent most of her life fighting off her emotions finally succumbed to them. Free to do so, by the gift of the friend who had sent her to her death. Raven sobbed miserably.

Unizue, how could you?

Something swished by her, and Raven paused in the midst of her pain. What was it?

Then a scream sounded, and before Raven could realize it was not her own, a vast fist reached up from the void and grabbed hold of her.

* * *

Unizue sang with the others as she watched Raven fall. She gave her exultation full throat, so consumed by the rapture she felt for her friend's immortal honor. There was nothing more splendid than to know the will of C'thulhu.

When a small green shape darted past her, Unizue barely registered it. But she did. And even in her exuberance, a small part of her thoughts directed her eye-globe to focus down into the pit, to try and determine what it might have been.

Should she investigate? Did she dare to enter those sacred depths? Perhaps this too was C'thulhu's will...

And even as she thought it she knew it was true. So C'thulhu's Unizue dipped her legs below the rim of the pit.

She was flung back, as something erupted into the city proper.

As one, every last Deep One broke off their song.

Unizue's mind could scarcely believe what her light globe was telling her.

From out of the tower came her dreams.

C'thulhu had arisen.

* * *

She was numb. The fear of death Raven had allowed herself was completely gone. Her mind was empty of emotion.

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos._

Over and over she chanted. It was her ingrained reaction, and she saw no reason to fight it. Terror was not one of the emotions she had desired to experience to any great extent.

Her eyes stayed closed, but she knew that she had been thrust back into the ocean's depths when the Deep One's own mantra came to a halt. Being divorced from her feelings, Raven could take no satisfaction from their surprise. She only wished she could. But her own remorse was there.

I caused this, she thought calmly. I came here heedlessly, and somehow my doing so has caused C'thulhu to awaken and be released.

It was all over now. Her friends, her world, they would all be destroyed. And she was to blame. The least she could do was subject herself to the same horror they were going to experience.

So Raven opened her eyes, to find her suspicions confirmed.

She was in the grip of C'thulhu.

Before the calm of her meditation could vanish in its entirety, Raven deliberately took the time to study the creature she had unleashed. The demon-god of R'lyeh was titanic. Spawn of some unknown alien star it may be, but the monster had certain familiar features. It had arms, for instance, and legs. Even a head. However beyond that there was nothing. Everything about it was in a state of flux. Its skin shifted from green to black. The eyes were unmoored, and they roamed about the bubbling face, seemingly without intention of stopping. Its tentacle-encrusted mouth sprouted and retracted new appendages with every breath. Beneath the skin were constant convulsions, throwing up another arm here, a wing there. Apparently C'thulhu had difficulty staying in one set form, which made sense. After all, he was mad. It just made sense.

And this gruesome menagerie of form carried her up, past its now wildly howling minions who were rendered mad with joy, towards the world it would soon deprive of sanity.

Raven looked down at Unizue far below her, and her last flicker of self-control melted.

I hope you're happy.

And she drew breath to scream.

_Raven._

She stopped.

_Raven…safe_...

C'thulhu swam up, leaving its servants groveling and worshiping in its wake.

_Beast Boy?_

_

* * *

_

C'thulhu's Unizue paused.

* * *

It took every drop of control Aqualad possessed not to fire on the thing as it swept up towards them with ocean-rending force. The shock alone could not prevent him from making the connection, realizing that he had seen this before, and the tremendous sacrifice Beast Boy was making for them. Putting himself back in that tortured form on purpose… it left him awed.

The creature swam past. And Aqualad followed them both. Towards freedom.

Up and out, past the bounds of R'lyeh. Trailing in its wake, remembering at the last second to paralyze the members of the 17th battalion who rushed at them.

Until they made it out safe.

* * *

She told him to stop, let go. They were safe now. He could let it go.

But the pain was so intense she couldn't reach him. In the end, it was too much. Beast Boy suddenly blacked out only a hundred feet from the surface. The proto-C'thulhu form shifted back into an unconscious green-skinned boy. And Raven was still bound.

Together they both began to sink.

For about two seconds. Then the _Deep Breaker_ rose, and they landed on its hull. It bore them swiftly to the surface.

Raven drew a deep gasp. Unizue's water-breathing enchantment broke on contact with the air. Her eyes were momentarily blinded by the light. Sunrise, she marveled. A new day. How long had she been down there? And as the smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves hit her, Raven remembered.

"Beast Boy!!" she cried. Looking around, she saw him just a few feet away, on his back. No way to tell if he was alive. So still. Frantically the sorceress tried to crawl over to him, but the viscous strands held her yet.

"Let's get you out of those," a familiar voice said. Then she was hoisted on her feet. There was a metallic whir, and the ties fell away from her in pieces.

She turned to find a grinning Cyborg behind her.

"S'up, Dark Girl?"

In response, Raven threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, too overwhelmed to speak. He returned the favor gladly. A few more minutes and she would have been dead. Cyborg didn't know if he could have lived with that. But they had made it in time. She was safe.

Then Raven let go. She dropped and turned to see Starfire, Robin and Aqualad kneeling around Beast Boy, and she rushed over to them.

"Move!" Raven commanded. They did, and she fell by the limp form. Closing her eyes, she brought her palms together. Get yourself under control! Her hands were now glowing in a blue light, and she placed them on her savior's chest. He coughed, and some water came up. That done, Raven attended to the injuries. It was heartbreaking how much damage the little changeling had suffered by assuming that shape once in his life, much less twice. But Raven was not to be balked by anything. She threw herself into the healing as she never had before, fought tooth and nail to find and repair everything that was wrong.

Finally, her hands fell back into her lap. She had done all she could.

Before her, Beast Boy lay unmoving.

The wind blew all around her, rustling her wet hair.

"I beg you," she spoke in a soft, pleading whisper. "Wake up."

And the green boy gave a snort. His eyelids slid up, and he focused on her face. A slow grin came to his lips. "I saved you," he murmured.

"Yes," Raven almost sobbed. "You did."

He winced, and closed his eyes. "Shoot me if I ever try that again."

And he fell asleep.

Raven reached out and stroked his cheek. "I will."

"Raven."

She looked up to find Robin standing above her. Cyborg, Starfire, and Aqualad gathered around.

"There's a lot we need to talk about," the Titans' leader spoke quietly.

She hung her head. Can't it wait, she thought about saying? But instead, her reply was, "OK. You're right."

"Robin," Starfire pleaded, but he held up a forestalling hand.

"Of course, that's after you get some R&R." And he grinned at her.

Raven's lip quirked.

"Thanks." And she meant it.

Robin smiled himself. He opened his mouth…

And a scream came out.

Raven froze.

The inhuman sound persisted, zipping raggedly up and down in pitch. Before her Robin's features had melted into a look of concern. His lips shaped the words, _Raven, what's wrong?_

It was coming from everywhere, and Raven knew. She drew breath and shouted, "LOOK OUT!!"

Off the bow of the ship a detonation erupted, rocking the boat in its perch. The geyser of spray swept skywards as C'thulhu's Unizue shot into the open air.

She whirled about, tentacles writhing. Spotting Raven, she flung out her arms and sprang for the mystic's throat. The others leapt in her path, but Unizue struck them aside without hesitation. Raven surged up to face her. They collided, and the two of them disappeared with a splash into the ocean.

Raven flailed in desperation as the water filled her mouth. Unizue pulled her farther down. The piercing psychic agony continued, and she heard the voice of her first friend inside her head.

-_You think to defy the will of C'thulhu? There is no hope. I will take you down to him by force if necessary. Now come into the light of all, Raven. Join us in R'lyeh-_

The Teen Titan fought back. Her breath had been knocked out by Unizue's attack, and her vision was red and cloudy, with flashes of light erupting before her eyes. Unizue's hands on her throat, there was no time to cast a spell, consciousness dwindling.

She was dying.

And then the grip was wrenched from her neck. Sinking again, Raven looked back to see Aqualad grappling with C'thulhu's Unizue. Up towards the light, she could make out Robin swimming down after them. The teen prince drew back a fist and smashed it into Unizue's features, even as her legs wrapped around him and her fingers found his throat. No, not there, Raven thought weakly. It's not really her head, just a device she uses. The rest is down in her trunk. That's the real Unizue.

Unizue's eyes, the now-lopsided light globes, flared with green power. With that light there came the murderous intent that only a lethal spell possessed.

No, don't do it!

You're a citizen of Azerath, you're my friend! I came to save you!

The water burned and bubbled green, and Aqualad's mouth went wide in shock.

She's going to kill him, Raven thought as the world went dim around her.

Save your friend.

* * *

Robin pushed through the water. Aqualad was fighting for his life. Raven was sinking, out of his sight, gone. He hesitated, uncertain who was in the greater danger.

Then, from out of the shadowy pall of the ocean, a black disc came spinning, end over end, straight at the struggling pair. It hit them, and…

Passed right through, shrinking, dwindling to nothing.

For a moment, Aqualad was encased in total darkness. He pulled away frantically, swung his arms in every direction. Then it cleared.

His opponent was gone.

He didn't bother to question his good fortune. The sea-diver sped down, to where his marine-canny vision picked out Raven. Scooping her up, he shot to the surface, catching Robin on the way. The three of them burst out to land on the ship's deck. Starfire sped over to their side while Cyborg stood protectively over the unconscious Beast Boy. "Are you injured?" the princess wailed.

On his knees, Robin managed to shake his head. "Fine," he gasped. "I'm fine."

He turned. Beside him, Raven was in a similar position. Head sunk low, palms splayed flat on the deck. Her body was tense and rigid.

"Raven," he panted. "Are you…?"

"…ant to…"

"What?" Robin stared. He stretched out a hand.

And drew it back as Raven's lips pulled away from her teeth.

"I didn't _want to!_" she hissed. Clenching her fists, she banged them down on the metal hard. And then she began to pound on it wildly, swinging her arms with all her strength, her head flinging back as she cried.

"Didn't want to I didn't _want to I DIDN'T WANT TO!!!!_"

And with that shout a shaft of demon's fire exploded from Raven's body and went shooting into the sky.

The demoness collapsed forward, face buried in her arms and black lightning snapping around her body in bursts.

"I didn't…want to…"

And she began to cry.

* * *

Her enemy vanished, and C'thulhu's Unizue hung in great confusion.

A moment later, she had analyzed what her light globe told her.

She had been teleported. By Raven!

How could that be?! She had known it was coming, and there was nowhere Raven could send her that she wanted…to…

Unizue looked about her, felt about her. And she knew where she was.

In the column.

In C'thulhu's Tomb.

She looked down, and saw it. What Raven's eyes could not.

The great unmoving grey hulk of C'thulhu.

-_C'thulhu fhtagn_- she moaned rapturously, and drifted towards it.

On C'thulhu's face, something flickered.

A line appeared. It squirmed, spread. Then, a sharp fragmented eye slowly pushed out.

-_Mighty C'thulhu_- she managed.

It focused on her.

–_I… I am…C'thulhu's Unizu_…-

A beam of green light sprang out from the eye, ripping a swath through reality itself. It engulfed Unizue. The world exploded all around her. Matter twisted, reeled. In that light was all manner of contortions and dividing, at stark contrast to the solid reality that existed right outside its edges. Like a hole torn out of the universe, to reveal some other realm beneath. The mind of C'thulhu's Unizue expanded. And then it burst, leaving her gibbering with delight. Her body twisted and lost shape under the influence of the light. It separated into many different existences. Round and around they went in the vortex of chaos. Atoms screamed and died, lost their form and became energy, and then something altogether unlike itself.

The eye pulled back in. The pieces of Unizue began to lengthen and twirl, spiraling down to be pulled into the source of the light. It took her, all of her. And shut.

Once more, there was only darkness.

Still asleep, C'thulhu waited.

It waited to dream.

* * *

The boat docked, and they all clambered out. Wordlessly the Teen Titans trooped up to Titans Tower, exhausted beyond anything else in their lives. They were all just glad to have escaped the nightmare.

Sitting on their doorstep was Vandal Savage.

He stood up as they approached, his eyes seeking out Raven. Leaning on Cyborg for support, she avoided his gaze and chose to simply walk on by. Too much had happened to tell right now.

The doors closed, leaving him to stand alone.

* * *

The doors opened, and a man walked through. Dressed completely in white, his head obscured by a conical helm, he sauntered across the room. Over to one side, a young Oriental woman reclined on a couch, scanning the latest fashion designs on her cell phone. She did not look up at his entrance. At the other end, on a large display of flat-panel screens, a video was playing. The same one that had been going when he left.

The bleached figure halted by a chair in front of the screens.

"This flick any better the 200th time around?" the white man drawled.

The figure sitting in the chair made no reply. But in a dark corner of the room, something stretched and hissed at him.

"I mean, no offense or anything, boss man, but, are we gonna get started already?"

In response, the silent watcher reached out and pressed a button. The images rewound onscreen. He pressed play, and it started exactly where he wanted it to.

"_We have to stop Raven, and it might already be too late_!"

With a disgusted sound, the ghostly figure turned and stalked out, muttering to himself about obsessive-compulsives and passive-aggressives.

"…_dammit, she's on her way to R'lyeh_!"

Rewind.

"_To R'lyeh_!"

Rewind.

"_R'lyeh_!"

Slade swiveled about in his chair, and stood up.

"I think this calls for further investigation."

_To be continued…_


	8. Stirring

The room felt unwelcome to her. It would probably be best just to stay in bed. Burrow under the covers, and try to get back to sleep. That was the most sensible course of action.

_Yeah, right_, Raven thought as she flung the sheets aside.

With a sigh, she rose and got dressed. A glance out the window confirmed her suspicions. It was still night. If she looked at the clock it would only make things worse. She really shouldn't look.

2:17 am.

Terrific.

She had only been asleep for two hours. And it had taken longer than that just to nod off in the first place. Raven had gone to bed early in the hopes of getting in as much rest as possible. Nowadays a good night's sleep was a rare commodity. Usually her nightly torpor could be eased along by way of some simple meditation, or even, as a last resort, a quick spell. Perhaps not the most refreshing sleep, but sometimes you just can't afford to lose it.

This was no longer the case.

Now the sorceress of Titans Tower found herself wrestling with her own mind every night just to get a little shut-eye. Tossing and turning. Trying not to think about anything, because you never remember when you stopped being awake. It didn't help. At one point she had tried singing some lullabies that she recalled from childhood. They didn't have the same effect when sung by yourself. Even if she did manage to drift off, it never lasted long.

And Raven knew why.

Guilt.

This was nothing new. For the majority of her conscious life, the daughter of Trigon had been hounded by the irrevocable shame of a horrible promise written into her blood. Raven knew that she was destined to destroy the Earth. Even if she tried not to, it would still happen. So she had sought to help others upon arriving here, hoping that, in her own small, foolish way, she could thereby apologize for something she hadn't even done yet. After all, there wouldn't be anyone alive to say 'I'm sorry' to after it happened. Raven thought she knew everything there was to know about self-reproach. How wrong she had been.

Vague guilt over a hazy future was nothing compared to the solid recrimination of a fixed past. It was a sobering feeling to know that she had done something evil. She had destroyed her friend. Unizue was gone.

It had been necessary. That was what she had told herself. If she hadn't done what she did, Unizue would have killed them all. But how could that alleviate the guilt? It was only because of her actions that they were put in such danger in the first place. And it didn't stop there. She had psionically assaulted two people who trusted her. Then she had heedlessly entered one of the most dangerous places on the planet, despite numerous warnings to the contrary. And then, after being completely overwhelmed by the menace of that perilous locale, she had stood by helplessly as her friend and comrade was subjected to a gruesome torture in an effort to affect her release.

Raven shuddered bitterly. She hadn't known the smallest slip about remorse. But now she did. And it hurt. Like sadness, or fear. It stayed with you. In the daylight hours, she could lock it away with the rest of her feelings. But at night, it took its toll. There was truly no rest for the wicked.

Raven knelt by her bed. She pushed her face into the fabric, and her fingers gripped the silk sheets tight. Unizue was gone. That was the worst. And there was no way to really tell her that she was sorry. Nor could she say good-bye because Unizue wasn't even dead. She was with C'thulhu now, a part of its god-forsaken form. And this was entirely because Raven had sent her there.

Are you happy now, Unizue? Enraptured? I gave you what you said you wanted. And I'm glad there's not enough of you left to realize it. That would only make it worse.

She would have to find another reason to live now. Strange. As a child, the thought of losing her only friend had been enough to send her into a panic. Now here she was, and her world continued. Could it be because she had more friends?

Raven grimaced, disturbed at the thought. Like if a friend was lost, you just find a replacement. In spite of what the world might think of her, she was not so insensitive. Of all people, friends especially were to be valued, treasured. And for her, they didn't come along very often. She had to take care of them.

Raven slowly stood up. She knew that it was pointless to wallow in her emotions right now. She should be focusing on the present and not the past, show more concern for the living than those who were lost. She had to be strong. There were people who depended on her, needed her. Even now.

A ghost of pain flitted through her room. For a moment, the shadows held menace for her.

Out in the night, someone she knew cried out in terror.

Raven hugged herself tightly. She closed her eyes, drawing a shroud of calm over herself. Gradually, the feeling came to her less. But not gone. Not completely. This had been going on for far too long. And she had been ignoring it for weeks, hoping that it would go away on its own. So that she wouldn't be forced to intervene and risk making things worse. But clearly, that was no longer an option.

This, at least, she could do something about.

Calling her cloak, Raven draped it around her shoulders. The wayfarer stole softly from her room. All was quiet. Titans Tower lay still, its inhabitants slumbering under the protection of a revolutionary security system, with the addition of some spells that none of them were aware of. Raven tried to do her part to keep her friends safe. But lately, it had been uncomfortably obvious that this might not be enough.

She slid down the halls, imperceptible as the fall of dusk. Eventually, she reached her destination. Hesitation. There was no sense of anyone being there. Cautiously, Raven laid a hand on the door. Behind the portal, everything in the room suddenly glowed black. It gave her confirmation. There was no one inside. Where, then?

The sorceress slid back. Slowly, her head turned slightly to one side, then another. She took the time to get a good sense of it.

Ah. The roof. Of course.

Azerath's daughter wrapped herself in darkness, then rose up through the ceiling. Passing through several levels in an eye-blink, she came out to breathe the fresh night air. Immediately she spotted her quarry, sitting perilously close to the rooftop's edge.

Raven crossed over to join him. Her cloak rustled lightly, and she did nothing to hide her footsteps. No sense in scaring him anymore than he already was.

She saw his head turn towards her. "You trying to wake the dead, Raven?"

No reason to bother, either. Beast Boy already knew she was there.

The dusky-skinned maiden gave him the ghost of a smile. "I just wanted you to know I was here."

He shivered. Then the changeling turned back to staring at the ocean. "Sorry. Bad joke."

"Do you know any other kind?"

Raven moved over and knelt beside him, legs folded beneath her. Resting on her flowing cape, she studied Beast Boy. He was dressed in his jammies, bare feet dangling over the Tower's drop. A blanket was wrapped tightly around him, and in the bright moonlight Raven could see the tears torn into it.

"So…" she hazarded. Raven left the sentence dangling to see if her conflicted teammate would respond. When he didn't, she took a deep breath and continued. "Do you want to talk?"

"No." And at that he looked at her. "I want to sleep."

He looked worse at night. Beast Boy's face was slack, and bags hung under his eyes. Everyone had noticed lately that the team kid had been behaving oddly. He couldn't seem to concentrate, and the normally energetic youngster could now best be described as hyperactive. It wasn't like he had been trying to hide it either. Beast Boy had admitted to each of them that he was having trouble sleeping. The others had let it go at that. They knew that he had been through a lot recently. And Raven had been avoiding the subject. But now that she was looking right at him, she could see the truth. It wasn't that he hadn't been getting enough sleep.

The truth was he hadn't been sleeping at all.

Gently Raven reached up and touched his cheek. The unexpected contact gave her teammate's face a little glow, and his eyes widened with some of that old exuberance she had used to find so grating. It was a start.

"Can you tell me what's happening?" she asked.

His eyelids drooped shut. Beast Boy's head sagged into her hand. "I can't sleep."

He swiveled around to face her, bringing his knees up to his chest. Raven was glad. She hadn't liked how close he had been to empty space. "Usually, when I try to sleep and can't, I just start talking to myself. You ever tried that?" He looked at her, and Raven shook her head. "Yeah, well, then I get tired, and I feel sleepy. And the next thing I know it's morning."

_Or afternoon_, Raven thought, but she didn't say it.

The animal boy reached up and took Raven's hand in his. "But now, whenever I go to bed I just lie there and stare at the room. And I toss and turn and…" His voice was growing more hoarse and frantic. "Gotta go to the bathroom and it sounds so loud. I try shifting shapes and I'm so tired, but even if I do get to sleep it's not gonna last because of…"

He stopped shaking, and his hands fell into his lap. The demon's daughter watched with sympathy. "The dreams," she murmured.

He nodded hastily. "Sometimes I'm sinking, or it feels like… I'm going deeper. And they're all around me, I can see them, going round and around, or maybe I'm spinning, or swimming. And they're saying something to me, while they're wrapping me up like a mummy. And then it's like they're all gone. He's there."

His voice had faded to a whisper. "He starts to make stuff happen. Impossible stuff. Things that aren't right. And I feel like I'm watching God, because there's so much happening, but I'm too small to get it. And he's so _big_, Raven!" Beast Boy's face twisted in despair. "He's too… BIG, he doesn't even know I'm there. Then it all starts to go wrong. I start to change, and I really, really wish that I would die."

He seemed to shrink in on himself, like a frightened beast. "I can't live like this," the changeling sniffed. "You know, really, I can't. I mean how am I supposed to live when I know all of this? It's too much, Raven, it's just…too…much!"

"Beast Boy." He looked up at her then, and she locked her eyes with his. He was hurting bad. Not thinking straight. This had to stop now. "Listen to me. It's dead. C'thulhu is dead. Has been for a long, long time. And there's no reason to think it's going to come back in your lifetime."

The green teen scrambled up, still clutching his blanket like a shield.

"_It doesn't NEED a reason, don't you understand?!!"_ he spit. "It doesn't work on reason! It doesn't have to, because nobody can stop it, nobody can tell it to stop, it does what it wants and… and…" He started to weep, and he couldn't get the words out. Beast Boy's knees buckled, and he sank to the stone, crying.

Had to stay awake. But he needed to sleep, and he couldn't do that either. It wasn't fair, that he be asked to endure this torture for the rest of his life. What had he done that was so wrong?

He felt hands on his head, sliding through his hair, and then he heard Raven's voice, very faintly. It took him a few moments to realize she was singing.

A lullaby, soft and sweet. A tune that his mother had used to soothe him to sleep, long ago, safe in Africa. Before all the bad things happened. And he wanted to ask her how she knew that one. But it would be too hard to try. Right now all Garfield Logan wanted was to curl up, wrapped in his blankie, and remember. While the gentle voice sang him home. Hot, peaceful nights under the black sky full of stars. Warm and comfortable. Body growing heavy, and nothing to disturb him. His parents in the next room.

A second later, he was asleep.

As tenderly as she possibly could, Raven maneuvered Beast Boy's head to lay it carefully in her lap. He stirred, but did not awaken. She continued to hum his favorite lullaby, lifted from his memories when she touched him. This time there was no guilt. It was the right thing to do. She let the natural sleep do its work on his worn-out frame, fingers combing through his unruly mane.

And when Beast Boy's slumbering mind began to drift into dreams, Raven reached in and nudged him back from them. Patiently, she continued her vigil, alert for any signs of her companion's sleep being disturbed. As the night wore on and Garfield remained in peaceful torpor, his guardian kept up her watch. Until she herself was in a sort of trance, her concentration bent solely upon his protection.

And in this, she did not fail.

* * *

"I don't hear any splashing."

Kyle Montcraig finished squeezing the last contents of the ketchup bottle onto a slice of bread. Topping it off with another piece, he deposited the otherwise unadorned sandwich into a Bratz lunchbox. It was Hannah's latest craze- ketchup sandwiches. She was wild about the taste, and insisted it could improve anything. The single parent didn't mind. If it kept his daughter eating her peas and carrots, he would keep right on applying the tomato-based condiment to everything in sight.

It occurred to him that there was still no noise coming from the bathroom. He blew out his breath in exasperation. It was a shame ketchup couldn't help him now. Hannah still remained adamantly opposed to baths, and he very well couldn't afford to dump a few bottles into the tub. Ketchup was starting to become as big a strain on the budget as gas. As he walked to the bathroom, Kyle toyed with the notion of sending the bath-bubble folk a suggestion for a new product scent. He wondered if they would go for it.

But this daydream was cut short by the sight of his daughter standing before him in tears.

"Honey?" He dropped down before her. "What's wrong?"

The little girl only buried her face in her stuffed panda and shook from side to side.

"Did something happen? Are you hurt?" Kyle was growing more alarmed by the moment. Usually Hannah huffed and stamped to demonstrate her displeasure at daily ablutions. Screaming was a last resort. But this tearful silence was new, and therefore unsettling.

After a few more attempts at coaxing, the troubled tyke finally pointed a finger back into the bathroom and whispered something.

"What?" her father leaned in closer.

"There's an alligator in the tub," his daughter repeated stubbornly.

Kyle had to check himself from laughing. Adopting a serious tone, the relieved parent decided to play along. "Oh, I see. Well, let me see what I can do to get him out of there so you can take your bath."

He got up and walked assuredly inside. "Hello, Mr. Alligator!" Against the wall, a mound of pink bubbles flowed over the edge of the tub, filling the room with its powerful fragrance. "Or Mrs. Alligator. Now I know its fun to play with bubbles. But alligators don't belong in little girls' bathtubs." He looked at the door and winked conspiratorially at Hannah, who remained out in the hall clutching her doll. "So I'm just going to open up the stop for a bit," he proceeded to roll up his sleeve, "and you can just go out the way you came in."

Kyle plunged his arm into the brightly colored soap, searching for the plug. "And from now on you…"

He stopped.

In the doorframe, Hannah cringed.

With a shriek, Kyle tore himself away from the tub, scooting frantically across the floor. Full-blown panic set in. He turned and grabbed up his daughter, who was now screaming shrilly. The two of them dashed back into the living room, knocking over lamps and tables.

The phone! Grabbing it, Kyle sprang to the door and fled outside.

In the hallway, several of his neighbors had poked their heads outside, curious at the early-morning commotion. Kyle was having difficulty dialing the numbers, he was shaking so badly. At any moment he was afraid of what he might see coming around the corner in their apartment.

What had it been?!! Only for a few seconds, his fingers had brushed against something, but it was long enough to register a hard, scaly feel. And his hand stank, like it had touched something polluted. He didn't know, he just didn't know.

"911 Emergency…"

"Help," he gasped, holding his screaming six-year old and staring fearfully back into their home. "I need animal control, I think… I think there's an alligator in my tub!"

* * *

It was simple work, and peaceful. Fulfilling. This was exactly what both of them needed. There wasn't a lot going on in Garfield's head, keeping him from entering the realm of dreams was a simple exercise in patience and concentration. Whether or not her own body would count this as sleep was a matter of conjecture. Her mind, at the very least, was used to warding off night-visions. She could keep this up for as many nights as were necessary, until Beast Boy had sufficiently recovered from his experience to no longer fear the recurring nightmares.

If he ever did, Raven thought morosely. There was no telling if this would ever go away, or if Garfield had been scarred for life by her stupidity.

Well, if that's the case, I'll just have to watch over him forever. If that was necessary to make it right, she would…

What's going on?

Raven's senses had picked up on something. The feeling of contact, dimensional overlay. There had been an instance when this universe shared space with another realm, a familiar one.

Was it Azerath?!

While part of her remained intent on Beast Boy's protection, the sorceress turned her attention on investigating this occurrence. Now things were becoming clearer. There had been three, no, four separate events. And each time, something had been left behind. Specifically, one of them had been left near her. Inanimate, for the most part. But the same couldn't be said for the other three.

That was disturbing. So now she had to tend to her friend, keep watch on the thing before her, and try to ascertain the nature of the three.

Suddenly things had gotten complicated again.

* * *

He was awake now. Enough to recognize that he was still half-asleep. He didn't know how long it would take for that realization to propel him into full wakefulness. He hoped it wouldn't be soon. It had been too long since he had felt like this. And he had been so out of it lately.

Now he felt great. Totally relaxed. It was a little chilly. His feet were cold, and he snuggled up into his blanket, burying his face into the pillow. He realized he was drooling. Oh well. His own he could deal with. Other peoples' was gross. And it just meant he would have to relocate to a dry side of the pillow. He turned his head, the warmth of the cushion feeling good on his cool cheek.

Warm? His pillow shouldn't be warm, he hadn't had his head there. And it smelled different too. Not the usual funk imparted by his head being on it and neglecting to clean the pillowcases for a month or two. But not in a bad way either. It was nice. And familiar. He just couldn't place it.

Maybe if he tasted it that might help…

Garfield had just opened his mouth when another part of his brain chimed in. I fell asleep. How did I fall asleep? Where did I fall asleep? Before you do anything else, you might want to open your eyes.

So he did.

The first thing he saw was himself, reflected in a great round red eye. Fortunately he was still too tired to do anything but stare right back at it. And this gave Garfield enough time to realize something. It wasn't an eye, it was a gem. A red gem, on a blue background. Now what did that remind him of?

And that was when he came fully awake.

_I'm sleeping_, Beast Boy thought, _in Raven's lap_.

With this dawning comprehension came a confusing blend of emotions, both intimate and terrifying. With his selection spread out before him, Beast Boy chose the one he felt best suited the situation.

_PANIC!_

He jerked upright with a squeal, an apologetic flood already pouring from his lips. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I don't know what happened Raven I wasn't trying to I mean I didn't mean to…to…ah…"

The anxious teenager lost his train of thought, if he had ever had one, subsiding to stare in dread at his unpredictable comrade. He took a good, long look at her.

Raven hadn't moved since he had awoken. Now that he thought about it, it didn't look like she had moved from last night. She was staring straight ahead at him. Or more like through him. Her eyes were open, but they never blinked. Her lips were parted, like she was just about to speak. At last Beast Boy decided that he was in no danger. Raven didn't seem to be aware of his transgression. She hadn't even reacted to the drool.

Garfield Logan froze. Slowly his eyes traveled down, down, down.

He had been drooling. On Raven's legs! And he almost…

Suddenly the youngest Titan wasn't feeling cold anymore. Quite the reverse. But the question of how Raven might react to her waking up in this condition served the same affect as having a bucket of ice water thrown into his face. Avoiding said reaction suddenly became top priority. And before he could stop to consider the merits of any course of action, Beast Boy took a handful of his blanket and began to carefully daub Raven's thighs.

A gray-skinned hand clamped firmly around his wrist.

His eyes closed, and a tiny whimper escaped his throat.

"Here."

Garfield looked up. "Where?"

Raven's eyes still had that lost look, but her lips were moving.

"There's something here."

She stood up, letting go of his arm, giving no indication that she had felt what he was doing. The girl ghosted past him, and Beast Boy whirled about. "Raven, wha…"

He stopped short.

There was something huge floating in the air before Titans Tower, a transparent blue cylinder. Flowing around its surface were overlapping rings of glowing squiggles. As he concentrated on them, trying to decipher their meaning, he got another shock. An unfamiliar voice sounded somewhere beside him.

//_ti*llsu//-nsud3eab//vuat-hkuookk//_

Garfield started, looking around for the voice's owner. But as he did it disappeared. The perplexed superhero stood there clutching his blanket. Suddenly, he remembered Raven. Maybe she could explain what was going on.

She was in midair, circling the column. The enchantress seemed to be following one ring of symbols after another. As she moved, Beast Boy saw Raven's eyes widen, and her normally composed features took on a look of apprehension. After a while she broke away from the floating enigma and rejoined her companion on the roof.

The species shifter didn't know quite how to handle this. Okay, what have we got? For starters, I feel great. I think I actually got to sleep last night. Raven didn't seem particularly upset by all this. But maybe she was, just a little.

"So, Raven, are we being invaded or what?"

She gave him a look, a very unpleasant look, and Garfield was suddenly worried again that she would exact punishment on him for his previous indiscretions.

Then Raven glanced back over her shoulder at the weirdly shifting lights.

"It's a message from home," she said simply. "They say that I've broken the rules, and that if I do something like this again, they'll revoke my citizenship."

Beast Boy stared. "Just for helping me get some sleep?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not sure why. They say that the 'candidates' I sent were rejected, but I've never sent anyone to Azerath. I tried to, in R'lyeh, but…"

A pause. And then Raven snapped her hood up, rising again into the air.

"Wake the others now!" she ordered Beast Boy.

"Wha…?" he blinked. "Raven, what's going on?"

Suddenly the Titan's signal flashed on the clasp of her cloak. Raven's eyes drifted down towards him.

"I made another mistake." The red glow lit the shadows under her cowl, and Beast Boy could have sworn there were tears in her eyes. Then she was gone, her voice a whisper in his mind.

_They're here, Beast Boy. Three of C'thulhu's creatures are in the city._

_

* * *

_

"Robin!"

With a grimace, the young detective pushed his head up. A quick glance at the clock confirmed what his body was trying to tell him. 7:00 am. He had only gotten two hours of sleep. Working outside the Tower in his personal sanctum tended to allow him to indulge in some questionable personal habits. Most notably, overextension. And sleep deprivation. He would be feeling this later, he thought as he reached for his com-link.

Flipping it open, he was greeted by the image of a clearly anxious Cyborg.

"I'm here," Robin coughed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We just got a call from the cops," the bionic hero wasted no time. "They picked up some ugly characters. Look familiar?"

His face was replaced by a digital photograph. Several police officers stood at a wary distance around a prone figure on a stretcher. A gleaming, gray-green humanoid with gigantic bulging eyes.

Robin swore. "A Deep One!" A thought occurred to him. "Could R'lyeh be rising?"

Cyborg reappeared. "Raven says no, she would have felt it. And Beast Boy agrees. There are three of C'thulhu's boys, apparently. Two are already at the 56th precinct, and Raven went to pick up the last of them. Seems they're not putting up any fight."

Robin considered. "Everyone meet at the precinct. We'll decide what to do then."

* * *

The connection was broken, leaving only static. Feet propped up on the console, the young woman flipped off the switch without taking her eyes from her laptop screen. Her hand languidly drifted across the controls until she found what she wanted.

Pressing a button, the sentry leaned over slightly and murmured, "They just said the magic word. Time to introduce ourselves."

Then she went back to concentrating on the latest spring fashions.

* * *

"So animal control gets called in, and the joke's going around when we get another call, this time from some rent-a-cops at the university. They said some night-owls were complaining about a really nasty smell, so they investigated and tracked down this dead-fish-man in a science lab. While we were picking it up the beast brigade calls screaming that the thing in the bathtub is a monster. That's when I thought you should know."

Lieutenant Ambasso opened the door and motioned Robin to follow her. They moved down the stairs to the detention area of the precinct. "We were keeping them in a holding cell, but the drunks and winos started complaining about the smell, so we moved them to an interrogation room. One with windows."

Approaching their destination, she gave a brief nod to the pair of officers on duty. Before proceeding, the police lieutenant pulled a perfume-soaked handkerchief from her pocket. "Hope you don't mind," she said as the door slid open, "but I've smelled abattoirs more fragrant. I'll be out here." The Titans' leader nodded his thanks and stepped inside.

He almost stepped right back out. The room was equipped with a ventilation system, but even with that and the windows open, the stink that came from the two identical shapes on a table was enough to make his stomach lurch. The source of that fetid aroma were indeed what he thought they were, but the city's defender needed to know something more.

Cautiously he approached the nearest alien entity. It gave no sign of noticing his presence. C'thulhu's devotee lay completely limp, its tendrils trailing over the edge of the desk, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. With only a slight twist of the lips to display his revulsion, the crime-fighter reached his gloved hand outwards, pushing through the nest of tentacles until he found its throat. His fingers searched blindly until he found it. Faintly, even through the mesh armor of his gloves, he could distinguish what could be called a pulse.

Quickly Robin exited the room, closing the door securely behind him. The head of detectives looked at him quizzically. "So what's the deal? Are we being invaded again? Gotta say, aside from the extraterrestrial B.O., these guys don't pack much of a punch."

"I'll have to discuss it with Raven," the masked hero stated. "For the time being, I don't think we have to worry about more than three of these things. But I do know that they're supposed to have psychic powers. If you don't mind, I'd like for them to remain in this building until we can arrange transportation."

"Sure," the police lieutenant dead-panned. "No problem. We'll just break out our psychic head-gear."

"Good idea."

And with that, Robin strode back down the hall.

The three law enforcement agents watched him go. Ambasso lowered the kerchief from her face a fraction. "I really wonder if he knows when a person is joking."

* * *

The hydraulic winch let out a whir, and another cylinder of space-age plastic and titanium was carefully laid to rest next to its mates. Two figures stood off to the side, supervising the loading. Both wore masks. One looked as if he were comfortable among shadows. The other was so bright he seemed to demand people notice him.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

The loading process continued in relative silence.

"I'm not trying to contradict you or anything, all I'm saying is it seems like a really big risk for not enough profit."

A solitary eye turned to regard the speaker. "We profit from what is useful to us."

His companion raised his hands in a conciliatory fashion. "It's your party, chief. I just do my little thing and get paid, right? You want it, I can get it for you."

The rest of the procedure was undisturbed by conversation.

* * *

"Dear Lord!"

"PFUGG!"

"Raynes, what did you eat today?!"

As Raven rose up into the building with her captive, she was greeted by these and many similar complaints. Couldn't really blame them, her guest was of a most pungent nature. Most of the officers present had already donned their helmets. Good thinking. But for those who had sufficient self-control, keeping one's gorge from rising was just another exercise in discipline. And now was not the time to engage in pointless displays of overreaction.

"Oh, Raven!"

The cloaked crime-fighter turned. Drifting over the heads of the massed civil servants came Starfire. She settled in beside her teammate, casting a worried look at the life-form prostrate at their feet. "I see you were successful."

"It wasn't hard to find. Are the others here yet?"

The Tameranean's attention shifted back and forth between the pair. "Robin has moved the other R'lyeans to a room three floors up. There are fewer people present, in case they attempt to exert their influence. Beast Boy is on the roof, and Cyborg is arranging for a vessel with which to transport them."

"Right." Raven glanced around, assessing the situation. "How much time until Cyborg arrives?"

"I believe he calculated thirty minutes." Starfire watched her friend closely, but Raven didn't seem to notice. The pallid teen pulled herself out of her reverie.

"I'd like some time by myself with this thing. I'll bring it back when the ride comes." Of a sudden, Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at it with a frown, and then back up at its owner. Starfire continued to stare at her earnestly.

"Raven?" she whispered. "Are you at all harmed? Has it done anything to you?"

She's really worried about me, Raven thought. It was enough to make her relent a little. The sorceress laced her fingers over her friend's palm. "I'm fine, Starfire. Really. We don't seem to be in any danger. I'm just not comfortable putting them all in one place yet. And I want to see what I can learn. Look, if it makes you feel better, I won't leave the station, all right?"

The warrior-girl beamed. "That is well. I am glad."

She floated off. Raven watched her for a few moments, then turned to regard the closest law-enforcement officer.

"So. Who wants to loan me their office?"

* * *

Two red eyes gleamed a lurid pallor in the dark. "Okay, we're good to go. Who's driving?"

From the shadows along the wall, a tall form arched one long leg up onto the platform and settled into the front seat. It made hardly any sound. Its companion folded his arms and threw himself into his spot.

"Figures," he muttered darkly. The fashionably-dressed Oriental gave him a honeyed smile, then turned and walked out of the room.

With a soft whir, the vessel rose up into the air with its occupants.

* * *

Robin leapt nimbly down the stairs. He didn't like where this was going, but that was hardly a surprise. Minor crime set his teeth on edge. An invasion by the worshippers of an insane deity was not going to make him leap up and shout for joy. He hated to feel like he had no power to stop this, but the truth was, he didn't know what precisely was going on. So he needed to ask the only person who apparently did. At least now he knew where to find her.

The city's defender reached the basement level of the police headquarters. Another interrogation room had been cleared at her request. It was small. And dark. And located in the center of the building. Robin's nostrils twitched. He was not looking forward to this. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to leave it ajar.

What little furniture there was had been stacked neatly in one corner. The center of the room was now dominated by several eerily glowing planes of light. Etched with unearthly symbols, they rose and fell through the inert body of C'thulhu's spawn, guided by another visitor from beyond.

For a moment, Robin paused, uncertain how to proceed. Raven's eyes were closed. She floated with legs crossed a few feet above the floor. The glow of her own magic washed over her body, drawing patterns of light and shadow across its surface. Were it not for the smell, he might have stood there watching her for hours. But instead he moved across the small space and stood quietly beside her. No need to rush here. It might be dangerous, he told himself. So he just stood there. And waited.

After a few minutes, Raven's eyes slid open. She lowered herself to stand upon solid ground again. The blue-light arcana continued to do its work on their uninvited guest, and the Teen Titans watched it together.

Robin crossed his arms. "So what's the story?" he asked.

Raven's head fell to one side.

"This is my fault."

He regarded her carefully. "Why?"

The hood fell from her face, and Raven pushed her hair away. "Back in R'lyeh, when I finally… found Unizue, I tried to send her back to Azerath myself. She resisted. The spell I cast had no affect on either of us, but we weren't alone at the time. Three of the Deep Ones were in the room. The magic took them, but I didn't think about that. I was too upset over what went wrong." Her brow furrowed with profound self-loathing. "I didn't even think about it. We stayed, and the three of them went to Azerath. With a call for citizenship. The people evaluated them, and naturally when they realized what they were dealing with, they denied them entry and shipped them right back here."

Raven's voice had grown quieter. "Only they didn't specify a place. They sent them back to me, to wherever I happened to be at the time. The message that accompanied them was a warning against trying anything like that again." She sighed. "And now they're our problem."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Well, if you don't mind my saying, Raven, it seems to be all these guys can do just to keep breathing. Not much of a problem there."

"It's not how they deal with us." Raven stared at the recumbent monster. "It's what we do with them."

"No one's going to be making any return trips to R'lyeh, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't debating it," she assured him. Once again Raven lifted herself above the demands of gravity to hover in the air. "Cyborg will be here shortly. Until then, I'd like some more time to try and communicate with it. Don't worry," she said as Robin seemed about to object. "I'll be careful. The more we know about them, the better off we'll be in the long run, right?"

The leader of the Titans stood pondering. His first inclination was to move these three to a more secure location before starting any interrogations. But then again, putting all three of them in one place together might be dangerous. It could serve to awaken them from the catatonic stupor they were currently residing in. The best course of action might be to move them separately, leave someone here to keep an eye on Raven, and then fetch her along with the last.

"All right. Cyborg and I will transport the other two to Titans Tower. The rest of you will stay here and make sure nothing happens 'til we return. OK?"

Raven stayed quiet. Then she gave a brief nod. The cloak once again obscured her features.

Robin watched her for a moment. Then he pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. "Cyborg, you copy?"

"Loud and clear." The response came at once. "I'm just a few blocks away. See you in a couple minutes."

The com went dead.

* * *

They had settled on a rooftop across the street from their target. Cloaking technology kept the craft virtually invisible. However, in the last few minutes a light rain had begun to fall from the overcast sky.

The man in white stood out of sight from the ground. Gathered around him were several hunched, motionless shadows. No one moved, or spoke.

After a while, the man gave a curse and flung out his arms. "Well?" a voice in his helmet spoke.

"It's no good," he snapped. "I can feel them, for sure. But it's not…I can't get a fix. They're like… water, and I'm oil. We just don't mix!"

"Stay calm," the voice spoke patiently. "An easy solution was too much to ask for. We'll continue as planned. Your first target has just pulled in. Are you ready, Manifest?"

The ghostly criminal smiled inside his helmet. "Ready to earn my keep. You getting all this, Kyoto Cutie?"

A new voice came on. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Enough chatter. Get to work!"

The com went dead.

Manifest frowned. "I need to buy some new friends."

* * *

Beast Boy took the stairs two at a time. He was feeling energetic, a definite improvement over the last few weeks. Whatever Raven had done, it was just what he needed. It occurred to him that the sullen sorceress just might care about him more than she let on. Yes, there were the hostile glares, the chilling threats and casual insults. But maybe, he reasoned, that was just Raven's way. Maybe it was just as important what she didn't do as what she did. Like this morning. She didn't kill him when she woke up to find him pawing at her. Okay, there was the whole alien email and something to do with the Deep Ones to get her attention. But still…

Wait, where had he been going with this?

Well, at any rate, once this was over, he would definitely find a way to pay her back. Something heartfelt and real. A book? Maybe, if he could only figure out one she would like.

_Kama_ _Sutra_? The thought gave him a nervous giggle. What if she already has it, though? His imagination began to paint some very vivid pictures.

Beast Boy shook his head, hoping to scramble his brains before they got him into trouble. Just then, Robin turned a corner.

"I didn't…!" Beast Boy squeaked.

Robin halted. "What?"

"Nothing."

BB grinned nervously. The crime-fighter eyed him with suspicion. "Cyborg just got here. We're going to take the first two back to Titans Tower. You and Starfire stay here and watch over Raven."

"Right," the shape-shifter nodded. "Me watch Raven. Good."

Robin took a step closer. "Beast Boy, are you sure you're up to this?"

"Up, up, and away!" the kid snorted. He strove to control himself. "I can do this. No problem."

"Its just that… lately you've been…"

"Dude, I'm better now. Raven helped me out last night. Best night's sleep I ever had."

"Excuse me?"

Beast Boy gave a start. "I mean, we were just…!"

Suddenly the communicator in Robin's hand beeped. "Hello? Is everybody listening?"

* * *

Starfire glanced around her as a rumble shook the building. Atmospheric electrical buildup and discharge was still strange to her. But the humans hardly gave it any notice. One of them offered her a cup of coffee, but she politely refused. Certain incidents in the past had taught her to be wary of the effects of caffeine on her system.

The situation disturbed her. She was not accustomed to feeling helpless. Her people did not lack for courage or intelligence. But the affairs of other races were often complicated. Feeling suddenly confined by her environs, the affable alien moved over to a window. Opening it, she surreptitiously climbed outside to hover in a mild rainfall over an alley. There she stayed, thinking about all the things that had happened to them recently.

So absorbed, Starfire failed to notice the slight movement behind her.

From out of a storm drain, something came forth. Its skin gleamed wetly, and its eyes gave off a lurid ochre glow. One arm extended out to join it, the fingers spiraling and hardening into points. Slowly, it reached out towards its victim.

Something prickled at the back of her neck, and Starfire pivoted in midair. For a moment she thought she caught a flash of something moving. And then there was just the rain.

The princess of Tameran cast her gaze about, a sense of foreboding creeping up on her.

A minute later, her com beeped.

"Starfire," Robin spoke. "Where are you?"

"I am outside," she responded. "Has anything happened?"

"Can you come up to the roof? I need to have a talk with you."

"I will be there shortly."

* * *

"Where are you?" Raven whispered.

Nothing happened. The mind of the Deep One was like a computer. There was information and little else. No presence. No personality. It was virtually devoid of any of the traits she had come to associate with a conscious mind. Even beasts had a sense of self. But that was noticeably lacking here.

It disturbed her.

Raven's work had not gone unrewarded. From experience she knew that this particular R'lyean had been alive during C'thulhu's reign over this world. Whether or not it had been born during that period or before was impossible to determine. The memories she found showed a world gone mad. Obscene perspectives with no distinguishable horizon. Towering structures that dwarfed mountains and bowed down when their master passed. An image of the god diving into the earth's crust like it was an ocean to subvert the underground civilizations that clamored for its presence. Strings of memories in no discernible order. In their previous encounter, Raven remembered a being that had little awareness outside of its devotion to C'thulhu's song. That music had filled it at the time. Now, for whatever reason, it was gone. What remained was hardly recognizable as living. But there was still something here. Knowledge, at the very least. She might be able to glean some news of C'thulhu's life-cycle, and when it could be expected to return.

Raven broadened her search, and began to filter it in slowly.

* * *

Cyborg turned off the ignition and stepped into the underground parking lot. Attached to the back of the T-Car was a mobile unit that carried three suspended animation chambers, the type used to contain those criminals too dangerous to even be allowed to remain awake. He only hoped it would be enough to keep the Deep Ones subdued.

The metal brawler was just about to contact the rest of the team when a buzz of static came over the police intercom. "Hello?" a weirdly modulated voice came on, and something in him clenched at the sound. "Is everybody listening?"

* * *

"That's my cue," Manifest laughed. And with that, he jumped off the roof.

* * *

"So, Nadine, you think I got a shot?"

Officer Nadine Walters glanced over at her fellow sentry. "At what?"

"You know." Zack Tanner winked at her through the visor of his helmet. She made a sound of disgust.

"Get a grip, Zack. She's a teenager, for heaven's sake."

"She's also obviously an alien, but that doesn't bother me. Haven't you noticed her skin color? Maybe where she comes from they start dating young. And we're in the same line of work, that's a place to start. Y'know, inter-office relationships."

Nadine sighed. "Why are we having this conversation? How can you even think about that when you've got two rotting alien meat-slabs in the room behind you?"

"Can't smell it in here," Zack rapped on his helmet.

"Too bad I can still hear."

"Hey, you never answered before. If you had a choice, which Titan would you…?"

"Hello?"

Both officers stopped as a voice came over their headsets.

"Is everybody listening?"

Nadine Walters tapped her helmet. "What the…?"

"_Go to sleeeeep/ Go to sleeeep/ Close your big, bloodshot eyes…_"

Nadine gaped.

"_La da dah da, la da dahhhh…"_

Somebody was singing a lullaby over the police band! A woman, by the sound of it, but no one she recognized. For a few moments Nadine just stood there, puzzled. She was just about to ask Turner what he thought, when she heard a thud beside her.

Looking down, she found her partner lying unmoving at her feet.

"Zack!" she shouted, dropping beside him. "Zack, are you all right?!"

Quickly she removed a glove and touched his neck. Finding a pulse, Nadine reached up to remove his helmet.

Movement down the corridor caught her eye, and she looked up to shout for help.

The sight at the end of the hall stopped her.

Crawling along the dimly lit space was a phalanx of menacing figures. The majority of them were hunched, black-clad characters whom the veteran police officer recognized immediately. They were called Skulkers, android ninjas utilized by the criminal mastermind Slade. These characters had appeared in force during their master's aborted takeover of the city. They were known in every precinct.

It was the creature walking at their head that gave her pause.

Even in a crowd of hunchbacked androids, it was tall. And bizarre. Its feet and hands were abnormally large for its long winding limbs, and it appeared to be naked. There were no toes, while its fingers were long points. Its skin was a grayish-purple color, and the joints of its arms and legs were twisted, like cloth wound around itself. The same effect happened at its midsection, and its neck. It loped haltingly towards her, its shoulders lurching up and down with every step, yellow eyes the only distinguishable feature on a head that looked like a soft-serve ice cream cone.

And this horror was leading a pack of robot assassins her way.

Officer Walters let go of her partner and raised her laser rifle. The singing was still echoing in her helmet, but she was not about to lose whatever protection it provided.

"Freeze!" she shouted over the noise.

The monster's arm rose, and without further warning Nadine fired.

A concentrated burst of heat shot from the nozzle, lighting the passageway briefly red before striking the target in its chest.

It shivered.

Then, as if nothing had happened, it gave a flick of its wrist.

Before her eyes, Nadine's rifle barrel twisted and bent back, the spout now aimed directly at her face.

With a gasp, the weapon fell from her finger. She backed up a few steps. Her legs were shaking, and she could feel her heart pounding in her breast with unpleasant intensity. Her eyes sought out Turner, still sprawled on the floor a few feet away.

Without breaking stride, the enemy made another motion of its hand. As Nadine watched, the corridor between her and Turner gave a shiver. Then walls, floor, ceiling, everything began to move, contracting in on itself with a soft swishing sound. Her jaw dropped as solid matter simply spiraled shut, closing her off from her partner. She stared at the ribbed wall before her, its colors blending into the center like a tie-dye T-shirt design.

Then the wall shuddered. And it began to move towards her.

Flowing around its center like water draining into a spout, it began to pick up speed. Walters turned and ran. She fled without looking back. Her only concern at that time was self-preservation. The out-of-place lullaby taunted her, and with a scream she flung off her helmet. But she could still hear it, coming seemingly from everywhere. She looked behind her to see the helmet get picked up by the twisting wall and drain down into it without stop. Still running full-tilt, Nadine stared in horrified fascination.

It was this that kept her from seeing the wall before her.

She slammed into it, putting up no resistance as unconsciousness claimed her.

The distortion reached her, and stopped. A hole in the center opened swiftly, growing wider. The police helmet clattered to the floor. The walls of the corridor curved neatly back to their natural state, leaving no trace whatsoever of any abnormality. It was as if nothing had happened.

Going back to where all of this started, the disparate procession had come to a halt. Several of the Skulkers took up positions down the hall, moving the supine forms of both police officers out of the way. Their leader faced the door they had been guarding, and opened it.

With an unnatural shriek, the entity flung itself back.

The Skulkers sprang forward to stand between it and the room.

"Twist!" Slade's voice came from a device hidden in its ear. "What happened?"

The monster's eyes scrunched tight, and it vainly covered its face with both hands.

"Stinks!" a soft voice hissed. "It stinks, like death in there! I cannot…"

Inside, the Deep Ones remained motionless on their bed.

"Are they?" Slade demanded.

Glancing at one of the android attendants, Twist made a curt gesture. It turned and entered the reeking space. Approaching one of the fish men, the cyber-ninja conducted a brief thermal and auditory scan.

"They have heartbeats," Slade announced. "And they're breathing. No more delays. Bring them to me now."

* * *

Cyborg pitched forward suddenly. The breath left his body, as in between one step and the next he found himself hurtling straight down. The wind howled against his face, his body accelerating under its own advanced weight.

For a split second he saw the pavement coming up at him with perfect clarity.

And then he smashed into it.

* * *

On the roof, something moved behind her, and Starfire turned. A momentary glimpse, the recognition of a familiar foe aiming a weapon. Green eyes flared with luminous fury.

The android fired.

* * *

Garfield was sleeping. He couldn't stop himself. Even like this, the haunting voice whispered its command in his brain. He was happy, that was all he knew. Just so happy.

And he began to dream.

* * *

Cyborg moaned. It was bad. He had landed poorly. How had he even gotten outside?

A part of his brain was supremely aware of how much pain he was in. The inhuman part was assessing the damage done and shutting down unnecessary systems. Normally it would take a very high fall to cause any significant harm. It was the shock as much as the pain that served to incapacitate him. How did he get here? Hadn't he just been inside the underground garage? What was happening? A woman's voice was still singing inside his head. The human half of his cerebral cortex heard a very lovely voice, but the bionic components were picking up some unusual harmonics mixed in.

It was hard to breathe. A sound reached his ears. A door being opened. Footsteps, coming closer. Two red shoes came into the field of his bionic eye. But were they facing towards him, or away? It looked like both.

I'm hurt, he thought. Please help.

"Hey. Teen Titan."

Fighting against the tears, Cyborg's real eye opened. Hovering over him was a white face with a bulging red eye and a wicked crimson leer.

"Y'know, maybe you oughta change your name to 'Tin Turkey,' _cuz_ _you sure fly like one!"_

He burst out laughing, a high-pitched cackle. The cyborg teen's eye closed, and a familiar voice cried his name.

* * *

Sifting through memories, sounds and images drifting like seaweed in an otherwise empty ocean, revealing thoughts and a plan. Water, water, everywhere…

Raindrops hit her face. Raven was so startled that she lost focus and dropped down to land in a puddle.

It was daytime, she was outside! But how…?

Before she could finish the thought, Raven looked down and saw Cyborg lying before her.

"Cyborg!" she gasped, and dropped beside him. The armored covering seemed little more than scratched, but inside, something organic was bleeding. Swiftly, Raven called up a web of healing energy between her fingers. Pressing them against his chest, she worked to save her friend's life.

* * *

It was getting worse, they were starting to call for it. But it was here, it was always here. Reaching out and wrapping him up in its huge flabby hands, squeezing out everything that mattered to him. What that was seemed less and less important with each drop, because its song was filling up the space, growing bigger and bigger. It was going to eat him! Wake up, wake up! Pleasepleaseplease IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!!!

Thrashing frantically, the green kitten sprang upright, its fur standing on end and hissing in blind panic.

Realization of the dream came to him even as it faded, and Beast Boy suddenly wondered where he was.

The kitten twisted its head, ears pricking up. A communicator lay before him, and someone was belting out a song on it. He remembered. Sort of. That sudden decision to go to sleep. When he thought it, there was absolutely nothing that made more sense. Why was that?

The beast looked over and saw Robin lying beside him, eyes closed and breathing peacefully. The young Titan was just about to change back and wake his friend up, when a thought struck him.

It was the song. That was what had put him to sleep. But then the nightmares came and he woke up, turning into an animal instinctively as was usually the case. And now, when he had the body of a beast, the song didn't work on him. So then Robin…

Suddenly in the kitten's place stood a small green monkey. It peered about, trying to think of something to work with. A faint scent touched its nostrils, and the monkey followed it. Stuck beneath a bench was a freshly-chewed wad of bubble gum. The primate peeled the gum off and tore it into two pieces. It scuttled over to its teammate. Sorry, dude, it thought, and then pushed the masticated mess into his ears, completely sealing them.

A minute passed. In that time, the monkey turned off the communicator, even though the song was still resounding through the hallway. Then Robin stirred. He sat up, and looked around in confusion.

"What…?"

Spotting the monkey, he was about to question it, when he realized that he hadn't heard his own voice. Robin reached up and tentatively touched the goo in his ears. The green monkey waved its arms, then pointed at the communicator and pantomimed sleeping.

The Titans' commander understood immediately. They were under attack. And they needed a plan.

He crouched down on the floor. "You can still hear me, right?"

It flashed a toothy grin, and nodded. Robin's head lifted for a few moments as he felt for something. "I'm betting that whoever piped that sleep message through our coms is also broadcasting on the police band. They want us all out of the way…"

It hit him then, apparently at the same time as it did Beast Boy. The viridian simian pointed up, and then down, and transformed into a small flailing octopus.

"The R'lyeans," Robin whispered. "Maybe someone is coming for them."

Unconsciously he reached for his communicator, only to stop half-way. "They've separated us," he muttered, and looked over at his ally. "Beast Boy, we don't have time to find the others. If we split up to search for them, we'll just be dividing ourselves further. The first thing we have to do is to secure the Deep Ones."

The octopus curled up its arms, and then expanded until it became a velociraptor. A sharp hiss came from its snout.

"Let's go."

* * *

Alien energy seared through the morning air, decapitating a robot and sending it pitching from the roof. The struggling princess of Tameran caught another opponent in midair and swung it around by the leg like a club, scattering the remainder back for cover. Her communicator was still jammed, no help would be forthcoming. In all likelihood her friends were facing the same peril as herself.

The cybernetic assassins had at first attempted to lead her away from the building, but she had immediately rejected any notions of pursuit. The idea of abandoning her comrades, while clearly a viable alternative for these animated dolls, was not an option in her world. The Skulkers had then chosen another tactic, and proceeded to attack full force.

Now Starfire was determined to mow down their ranks sufficiently to give her an opening back into the police headquarters. If only she knew what was happening to the others…

The building shook, and a terrific boom tore through the air.

* * *

A torn blood vessel. A fractured jaw. Raven had never asked Cyborg just how much of his body was still organic. She was finding out now. He had almost blacked out, and for a moment, the healer had the sickening feeling that she was losing him. Then he had recovered, and she could breathe again.

There. That was it.

"Cyborg," she whispered anxiously. "Can you hear me?"

His eye flickered open, and focused in on her face. His mouth worked as he tried to speak. Finally, he managed it. "Red Eye."

"What?"

Both palms came to the pavement, and he pushed himself up. "It's him," Cyborg grunted. "Patty's thief."

Above their heads, something exploded, and Raven quickly threw a magic shield over them.

* * *

The decision of which way to go first was decided by a detonation somewhere above them. Robin couldn't fully hear it, but it still registered. Action took precedent. The two Titans took the stairs as fast as they could. Coming to the floor with the interrogation room, they maneuvered through the cramped corridors. It was on the east side, and…

They both tore around a corner, and froze.

Thirty feet away from them, Twist's head turned at their arrival.

Both parties watched one another with varying degrees of surprise.

Then Twist seemed to lose interest and simply closed the corridor between them again.

Robin and Beast Boy stood stock still. Each looked at the other, as if to ascertain that what they were seeing was correct.

Then Robin crouched and sprang, driving the heel of his boot into the distorted terrain's center. To no effect. A great green bear lumbered up behind him and sent its paws raking across the surface. Nothing, not even a slight chip.

The martial-arts master pulled a detonator disc from his belt. Before he could use it, he stopped. Whatever was going on here, it didn't seem like a full-on attack was the answer. And the most obvious route wasn't always the best. He put a hand on the bear's back to get its attention. It looked down, and he pointed. Just to their left was another room. The Titans opened the door and entered what was obviously a janitor's closet. A narrow window allowed some of the occluded daylight to enter for illumination. Robin withdrew his bo-staff and sent it smashing through the pane. The bear, restricted by the narrow confines, became a fly and buzzed on through. Robin leapt up and stuck his head outside.

Down the way, a hole had been blown into the side of the building. Before it hovered a flat transport ship the size of a tank. Several Skulkers were securing the last of three identical cylinders in place. While this was happening, two large purple hands extended from the opening and grasped a handlebar, pulling the rest of Twist onto the craft.

The villain's head turned and spotted Robin.

A birderang sprang into his fingers, and he sent it soaring in a fraction of a second. Twist's response was to blink, and the spinning missile suddenly bent around itself, its deadly flight converting into an awkward dive that went wide of its target and fell towards the street far below. Twist settled in, and the ship took off to coast over the lanes of traffic.

The Boy Wonder reached for a grappling line, and then reconsidered. This opponent seemed able to bend any matter he wanted into a different shape. But he hadn't done it to the Titans themselves, which could mean that his power only applied to inanimate objects. So that made the best course of action…

"Beast Boy!" Robin cried. "Pterodactyl!"

From seemingly out of nowhere, the extinct aerial burst into view. It circled about in the air, screeching furiously. Robin leapt forward into empty space, trusting his partner. Beast Boy did not disappoint. His claws extended to clamp firmly but gently around his leader's shoulders, and together they pursued the band of misfits.

* * *

The explosion was enough. Starfire clasped her fingers together and closed her eyes. All the tension drained from her body, just as she had been taught. Around her, the assembled Skulkers exchanged identical glances.

Then they all raised their weapons.

Far out in space, a military satellite recorded a burst of green light on the North American Pacific Coast.

Opening her neon eyes again, Starfire surveyed the wreckage. That was settled.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?"

"You mean, am I sure I wanna catch this guy now and smash his face so bad he'll be talking out of his butt?"

"Guess that means you're sure."

* * *

It was a race, over busy streets, past crowded office buildings. Robin had already determined a long-distance attack was out of the question. If Raven or Starfire were here…

No, he couldn't think like that. There was him and Beast Boy. That would have to be enough. They couldn't fail in this. There was too much at stake. The adrenaline was surging through his body, and he focused with supreme concentration on his target.

It had finally happened. Slade had reappeared.

Those were his androids, and the precision of the attack had his signature. No way of knowing what the connection was between him and C'thulhu, but there was also no way he was going to let it happen.

So they were going in. Their target wasn't moving any faster than they were, which was surprising. Unless you factor in that it was sporting three heavy canisters, one ringleader of questionable makeup and over half a dozen robotic ninjas. The craft was making sharp turns following the layout of the streets, obviously trying to lose them before proceeding towards their true destination. Robin had ditched the gum from his ears. The ball was in his court. Time to make a play.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled. "Launch me!"

The pterodactyl suddenly closed its wings, arching forward in a power dive. At a certain point it unfurled its pinions again, banking upward with vastly increased momentum. At the same time the changeling unleashed his grip on Robin.

To that burst of power, Robin added his own. His armored boots came together and ignited twin jet engines in his heels. A pair of wings emerged from out of his cape, and suddenly he was soaring through the air like his namesake.

It was enough. The hover-pad seemed to shoot towards him, and stretching forth his hand, he reached out and caught hold.

Two attentive Skulkers were waiting for him. For their dedication, they each received a boot to the face that sent them flying off into space, taking two of their brethren with them.

Robin came to his feet, entering into a combat stance. The remaining Skulkers countered. At the bow of the ship, Twist's head rotated around 180 degrees. The cold orbs took in the scene, and then swiveled back to continue piloting.

In the next few seconds, there was a furious war-cry, and the sounds of steel and flesh colliding. After that there was only the hum of the motor blades.

Twist's head cocked to one side. It reached down and flicked a switch, activating the vehicle's auto-guidance. Then the towering terror swiveled itself about.

Surrounded by fallen robots, the leader of the Teen Titans watched his opponent.

"Let me tell you how this works," he shouted. "You wind up on the floor, how depends on how smart you are. And then," his face took on a menacing cast, "you tell me everything you know about Slade and R'lyeh."

Twist stared at him. And then, the braided cords of its neck seemed to quiver and contract. "Teen Titan," it said, and Robin blinked upon hearing his own voice come from the creature. "The fight is already over. Do you know who won?"

Robin leapt before it finished the sentence. Surprise was always best, and most people had trouble talking and…

Claws sliced out, and only instinct saved him. The former circus performer vaulted aside, catching hold of the craft's railing and perching there. He had been nowhere near it, well out of reach of even those long…arms.

Before him the mammoth appendage still hung, attached to an arm that now extended ten feet off the monster's body. As Robin watched, something rippled through that limb, and it retracted, winding along its length like so much taffy, until once again it hung by Twist's side at its usual length.

Robin descended to the deck, keeping a close eye on his adversary. It could change its reach, and was fast. What he needed was to get inside its guard, up close. As if reading his mind, Twist took a step forward and crooked up its arms, looking for all the world like a giant preying mantis. The fingers merged and wound in on themselves, fashioning into two great spikes now aimed straight at him. The form was a blend of several styles, a new technique apparently adapted exclusively for this aberration's benefit. It scooted forward, inch by inch, decreasing the distance between them.

It wanted to drive him back, Robin realized. Corner him and push him off so it could get away. But that wasn't going to happen. This thing's body was so tall and long, it seemed to prefer using that twisting power to attack instead of relying on natural movement. He had to try and out-think it, work against its expectations. It seemed to have realized that he had abandoned any weapons for fear of having them be turned away. Well, he could use that, too.

The teen hero sprang right for it. One of Twist's arms drew in close to its body. The other lashed out to skewer him for his bold move. Robin ducked beneath it, letting the momentum of its own attack take it past him. He was light, skilled. Robin could react faster than an average human his size, it's what kept him alive. But thinking fast was what brought him victory.

To his mind, things began to happen in lightning bursts. Twist's second claw dove for his face. He brought up his arm to deflect it, and at the same time sprang straight up, performing a 90 degree turn in midair. From there he swung a vicious kick at Twist's head. The monster's neck bent straight off to the left, and the blow went whistling harmlessly over it.

Just as he had expected.

Before Twist could draw a breath, Robin's bo staff was already deployed and dropping toward its skull.

But he was not the only one blessed with perception and quick thinking.

As the weapon streaked for its target, swift as thought it bent near Robin's wrist, warping backwards on itself. Before he could react it had coiled across his arm, over his shoulders and along his other outstretched limb. In seconds, he was effectively pilloried. The shoes around his feet suddenly twisted in their middle, crushing him. Like a graceless scarecrow, Robin flopped onto his back.

Filled with frustration and self-reproach, the helpless crime-fighter struggled against his self-made bonds. Twist planted a foot on his chest, further immobilizing him. It watched its victim squirm with an inscrutable air.

"If I throw you over now," it whispered in a totally new voice, "you will die." One hand descended to wave before his face. "Well?"

Robin's features betrayed nothing. "I'm not about to beg, if that's what you want."

"No. You don't know what I want."

The pointed fingers began to wind about like drills, descending towards his face. He's going to blind me, Robin thought. I don't want this. I don't want the last thing I see to be… that!

Twist's digits descended, down, down. They brushed against his skin. And took a grip on his mask.

Robin jerked his head away with a gasp, and the material pulled off slightly.

Twist leaned in closer.

A loud scream sounded, a noise no human could produce. Viridian flames sprang up around Twist, and a flaming green meteor smashed into the escape-craft. The spindly creature was flung back to collide with one of the canisters. The whole vessel went spinning wildly, careening off-course to crash against the side of a high-rise. It tore a long swath across the surface of the skyscraper, and one of the propeller blades ripped itself to pieces against solid concrete. At that, the whole thing pitched forward to crash into a mezzanine level balcony, coming to a final halt.

From its place on the deck, Twist looked up to find itself confronted by a raging Starfire. Elsewhere Robin's shackles had fallen back to their normal state, and he quickly rose to his feet.

In Twist's ear, the communicator came on. "That's enough," Slade spoke. "Come back now."

The mercenary rose to a crouch. Both Titans turned to face it. A third settled in as a bird. Twist's gaze peeled off to one side. It took note of its surroundings, and came to a decision. The yellow eyes narrowed in concentration.

In a mid-town office building, a slight tremor was felt. The employees looked up at one another, fearing the worst.

They got more.

At a point two-thirds up the way of the tower, Twist's power took hold. Glass and steel, walls, ceiling, everything was caught in an invisible vise. Contracting, shrinking, the whole upper complex suddenly rocked forward, hanging over the street on its twisted midsection like fruit on a branch.

The sound was horrendous. Office equipment, furniture, and people suddenly were hurled from the floor to collide with the walls. The glass front of the building shattered in several places, and people fell screaming towards the pavement far below.

For a moment Robin stood transfixed. Then the cries reached him, and without hesitation he and the other Titans sprang from the listing craft.

He was seeing something in the flailing limbs and contorted faces of those falling. Almost he could hear the cries of the audience as the trapeze rope snapped and two human bodies plummeted helplessly towards the ground. He had stood and watched as his world ended with their impact.

You can't let that happen again.

There were over two dozen people. Starfire streaked in to grab one in each arm, and caught another between her legs. Beast Boy had assumed the form of a pteranodon, enabling him to catch up several on his back and in his claws. Grappling lines snaked out to snag a few more.

But even as those were saved, others still plummeted towards the street.

They're going to die, Robin realized as he watched them grow smaller.

Why?

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

The world went black before his eyes.

The falling citizens suddenly halted.

It's magic. Or a miracle.

Myriad globes of darkness coalesced, wrapping around individuals and drifting slowly to earth. Their occupants were deposited without harm on the sidewalk.

Or a friend.

The T-Car came screeching to a halt. Several minor traffic accidents prevented it from coming any closer. Raven and Cyborg emerged and surveyed the scene. The remaining Titans joined them. Before a word could be spoken, several cries came from the surrounding crowd.

Looking up, the superheroes saw the building drawing away from them, returning slowly to its original location. In moments, the uninterrupted edifice was restored. Other than several smashed windows, there was no sign at all that anything untoward had occurred.

Cyborg dropped his bulk to the sidewalk with a groan. "Does anybody know what just happened?" he asked quietly.

"A new supervillain," Robin supplied. "He can twist matter around."

"And he's ugly too," Beast Boy pointed out. "So what kept you guys, anyway?"

The shiny metal-man scowled. "We had a run-in ourselves. Don't know how, but he dropped me off a building before I knew what hit me." He cast a grateful smile up at Raven. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead."

"Don't say that," Raven shivered. "I'm going to see if I can help anyone inside that building." With that, she conjured a gate at her feet and dropped in.

"I will assist her," Starfire asserted, and flew up into one of the broken windows.

Robin exhaled loudly. "The rest of us can finish what we started. We've got some R'lyeans to take care of."

They trudged over to the downed hovership. Passing through a mob of people still gaping around it, they ascended to its resting place, Beast Boy becoming an elephant beneath Cyborg to offer him a boost.

The three transport pods were still securely anchored in place. Of Twist, there was no sign.

"You think they're still alive in there?" Beast Boy watched the containers nervously.

Cyborg stepped in. "One way to find out."

Locating a console on the side of one of the tubes, he quickly determined its functions. Pressing a button, the tech-titan stepped back as the top half of the container slid off with a hiss of cold mist. Waving his arm to dispel it, Robin peered in while Beast Boy shied away.

"What the…?!"

Within the titanium tube, there was nothing. Nothing at all.

All of them stared back and forth from the chamber to each other. Cyborg then reached over and opened another container. And the next. The results were the same. Empty.

"But how?!" Robin spit angrily. "When did they…?!"

On Cyborg's arm, the communicator beeped. He looked at it distrustfully, aware of how their com system had played a role in today's disaster. "Don't worry," he assured the others. "Whatever that woman's voice did to everybody else, it never worked on me. I think that's why Red-Eye came after me. I'll keep it on my internal band."

He keyed it up. "Robin?" a woman's voice came. "Are you there?"

"It's Cyborg," he responded. "And who's this?"

"I'm Lt. Ambasso. We've met before. Are you kids all right?"

"We're okay here, 'cept we seem to be missing a few fishmen."

"Well, all the officers woke up a few minutes after that broadcast cut off. But we've got something missing too. The supercriminal transport van isn't in the garage. I was hoping that you might have taken it."

"Huh?" Cyborg frowned. He glanced at Robin. "It's Ambasso. She says the supertransporter is missing. Did you bring it here?"

The team leader raised an eyebrow. "No. We flew."

His voice cut off, and he turned to stare at the ruined hovership.

"Trick," he swore darkly. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances. "They tricked us. The R'lyeans were never on this ship. It was just a decoy to lure us away from the precinct and give them time to steal them out. That's why…"

He kicked the ship in sudden anger. "It was all planned, it was all…!"

Robin bent and picked something up. The shattered visage of a Skulker.

"Slade!"

* * *

Manifest opened the door of the transporter with a laugh. "Special of the day, fresh fish!" he crowed.

Several Skulkers moved in and began to unload the canisters, carting them out of the room. The grinning superthief sauntered over to the back of the chamber, where his two associates stood.

"I know, I know. I rock." He turned to Twist. "Hey big man, nice moves out there. Caught the whole thing on my head-cam. You kicked serious keester, fella!"

Twist's ovoid eyes narrowed to slits, and a low growl came from its throat. Manifest leapt back in mock horror. "Whoa, guess the thrill of victory doesn't improve all of us." The criminal's attention went swiftly to the young woman on the couch absorbed with her cell-phone display. His mask winked in a frozen suggestion, and he pivoted on one heel, revealing an identical licentious face emblazoned on the back of his helmet. "I hope you liked the show, Serenade. _Tres_ impressive, _oui_?"

Coal-black eyes glanced up at him from beneath her brow, and a pleasant smile curved her plum-colored lips. "Very. Especially for a guy who's got to think about which way to face the urinal."

Manifest went rigid, and whipped back around. "What's with you?" he whispered. "I'm just talking here, why are you always insulting me?"

Serenade only shrugged, and went back to her chat session.

Finding himself completely rebuffed, Manifest turned his sights on Twist again. "How about you, Long Johns? You got anything to say?"

Twist only crossed its arms and continued to watch the unloading of the cages.

"C'mon, don't be a killjoy." Manifest's tone lightened. "Tell you what, I'm feeling flush tonight. What do you say us two good-looking guys go out and find some more sociable ladies, eh?" He reached a hand for Twist's shoulder, and the looming nightmare jerked quickly away, stalking off.

"What?" Manifest snapped. "You too good to talk to me also? Hey, your loss, buddy," he called after the retreating form. "I could've shown you how to pick up chicks. As it is, you better be ready to run up a tab, cuz it'll take a lot of Tequila shots to drink you handsome!"

Twist spun about. Its fingers clenched, and Manifest's helmet suddenly closed in and crushed his throat.

The villain gagged, and automatically switched. In the place he had just occupied, Serenade dropped to the floor with a yelp. On the couch, Manifest reappeared, the helmet still wound tightly around his neck. He collapsed, thrashing and spilling cushions onto the floor. Inside his helmet, the view-screen still functioned, and he brought his hand cannon up, aiming it at Twist.

The purple-gray fiend made another gesture, and the weapon twisted and curved until it pointed at Manifest's face. The helpless super-thief gave a whimper and slumped to the floor.

"Enough."

From a side of the room lost in darkness, Slade emerged into the light.

"Let him go, Twist."

Furious yellow eyes sought out the arch-criminal's form. "He insulted me! He called ME…!" Twist's voice broke off and it stood trembling.

"If there is punishment to be meted out, that is my decision, not yours. Now do as you're told." Slade did not move a muscle, but his tone held no room for argument. Twist gave an inhuman snarl. It lowered its arm, and Manifest's helmet sprang back into shape, leaving him gasping on the floor.

The looming horror turned and fled. Serenade rose to her feet with ill-concealed displeasure and followed suit. Slade watched, then casually stalked over to stand beside his fallen employee.

"Your recklessness does nothing to impress me, or anyone else for that matter. If you're going to continue in this lifestyle, I suggest you develop a sense of when to quit."

With that, he tossed a packet at Manifest's feet and left without a sound.

Alone now in the room, the solitary soldier reached out and grasped his payment. Clutching it with trembling fingers, he stood and limped away.

* * *

"That's it?" Cyborg glanced around at the others. "They knock out practically the entire building, blow a hole in it, attack us, rearrange the city skyline, and it was all just a diversion?"

"They played us." Robin stood gazing out the bay windows. "They knew just how we would react, and they led us around by the nose."

Beast Boy looked up from the couch. "So. Who are they, Robin?"

Their leader shrugged his black-caped shoulders. "Don't know."

"I thought you knew every crook in the world, from pursesnatchers on up."

"You thought wrong!" Something in his voice told the changeling that it was time to quit.

"Wherever they took the Deep Ones, I can't sense them anymore," Raven sighed. "So what do we know? There were at least two of them."

"Three," Starfire interrupted. "Whoever's singing made Robin and Beast Boy go to sleep must be counted as well."

Robin turned from his contemplation to look at them. "Say what?"

"You remember, we were both there," Beast Boy prodded. Then he frowned. "But wait, wasn't I? I mean, I knew someone was speaking, but I … don't remember what was being said. I just wanted to go to sleep."

They all stared at Robin, who stared right back.

"I don't… remember that at all."

For a moment, nothing was said. Then Starfire perked up. "So it was only the boys who were affected by the singer, and that is why I was tricked into going to the roof where I was attacked."

"And," Cyborg frowned grimly, "That's also why they went after me too. They must have figured that with part of my brain being a computer, the song might not work on me. So they found another way to get rid of me."

"And the same to me," Raven stood up. "We were both teleported outside. You went first so that when I came out, I'd go to work healing you before I went back inside. Each of us was dealt with separately. And in case that didn't work, there was the big explosion and the transport to bring us all running."

"Are you sure it wasn't that skinny toothpaste thing Robin and I saw who sent you outside?" Beast Boy looked at Cyborg.

"I'm sure," the half-android stared at his hands, flexing the fingers. "I never saw that one. But I did see this creep. He stopped to gloat before he brought Raven out. It was Patty's guy. Mr. Red Eye."

"Who?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"All right then, three," Beast Boy drawled. "Three new mystery supervillains…"

"Four." Robin interrupted. "Don't forget about whose Skulkers were swarming all over the place. Someone who knows exactly how to manipulate each of us."

Starfire hung her head sadly. "Slade."

"He's back," Cyborg muttered.

"And he has three of C'thulhu's Deep Ones." Raven added. "Of whom we know only slightly more than we do about Slade." She sat down beside Cyborg. "This can't be good."

"We need to do something," the Boy Wonder asserted. "If we wait around it gives Slade time to accomplish whatever he's setting out to do. We'll start with…"

"Uh, Robin?" Beast Boy raised a hand. "Last time we played catch-up with Slade we wound up fighting you. And I, for one, do not want to lose any more friends."

It was a pointed comment, and Robin did not miss it. He took the time to steady himself, knowing only too well how his impetuosity had more often than not played right into his enemy's hands. And unless he missed his guess, what was at stake here could very well be the fate of the world.

"Why does this feel worse than getting our butts kicked?" The youngest Titan wore a hangdog expression. No one spoke after that.

Raven pondered silently. It was true. There was nothing quite as bad as knowing that someone had outsmarted you. And with Slade, it was becoming a very bad habit. You were always one step behind. He didn't think the way a normal person did. To them it was a duty, an obligation. To him it was war. You never knew what was coming next. How could they possibly try to find someone they couldn't even start to understand?

The spell-caster rose slowly and surveyed her friends with some concern. It was time for another hard choice.

"Would you mind standing up, please?"

They all looked at her a little funny, but complied.

"Thanks. _Azerath_ _Metrion Zinthos_."

In the next instant a great black raven engulfed the Titans and flew out of the building. Across the bay, over the city, out into the woodlands off the interstate. There it descended into a glade and disappeared, leaving several young heroes looking around in befuddlement.

"Raven?" Starfire turned her head back and forth. "Why have you brought us outside?"

The blue-robed mystic walked by them. "Come on. We're going to ask someone who knows about these things."

They turned to follow her, and found themselves standing before a two-story wooden house. Staircases from a balcony traced down to either side of the complex. Though assuredly well-made, there was a sense of something bizarre about the design.

"Who built this place?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

Robin stopped suddenly, planting his feet on the woodchip walkway. "This is his place, isn't it? That criminal's."

Beast Boy blinked. "You mean Slade?"

"No!" Raven snapped in exasperation. She stood motionless at the entrance. Starfire noticed her friend's unusual tenseness, and understanding hit.

"It is the home of Vandal Savage."

"Why did you bring us all here?" Robin demanded.

For a moment, Raven remained with her back to them all. Then she raised her hand.

"Because I'm afraid to face him alone."

She knocked on the door.

Time passed.

A voice called out from within the house. "Enter."

Raven grasped the handle and pushed. She took two steps inside, and flinched.

It was exactly as she had left it. Ruined. Furniture exploded, glass and electronics smashed. No attempt had been made to undo the damage she had caused. The others trooped in behind her and stood peering about uneasily. It was not a comfortable reception. Even less so when the owner of that disaster rose to a sitting position from behind a table.

Vandal Savage's gaze swept over all of them without interest. Finally it settled on the petite young woman at the head of their party.

Those eyes had not seen her in weeks. Now they focused on her. Absorbed her.

Then they closed.

"Still alive," Kultuq murmured.

Raven hesitated. They had parted last in total silence. She had ignored his warnings, and nearly paid with all she had. When he had come to her again, she refused to speak with him.

He said that he loved her. It had been very confusing, and somewhat irritating. But now, all she was feeling was remorse.

"I need your help."

With a grimace, Kultuq hauled himself up off the floor. He wore a white silk shirt and tan pants. Nothing else. His curious condition kept him from ever appearing in anything but the bloom of health. In spite of this, he still did not look well. It was more body language than anything else. There was something almost broken about him.

Kultuq raised his hands, and then let them flop to his sides. "You would be embarrassed to know what I've been up to. Can anyone guess?" He looked at Starfire. "You?" He swiveled his head and pointed at Robin. "You, Halfling? No? Then I will tell you. Drinking! Drinking without pause for nearly three days. 200 proof vodka, not nearly as illegal as your laws imply, and do you know what I have come to realize? Unless you're able to get drunk, alcohol is perfectly vile."

He stepped over a broken chair and moved to stand before them. "That's two things you can experience that I will never know. Death and intoxication. I was born before alcohol was invented. Can you believe it? People talk about being hung over and a buzz, but for me it's always going to be poisonous swill whose toxins are vaporized in my bloodstream and never reach my brain. Something, yes?"

Cyborg moved to stand between him and Raven. "I think this was a bad idea."

Kultuq gave a bark of laughter. "Bad idea?! You call this a bad idea. No, my boy, bad ideas involve doing dangerous things for stupid reasons. Something you lot do on a daily basis." He swiveled around and kicked his way through the debris. "This is no 'bad idea,' it's par for the course with you."

He crooked his head back and eyed the object of his affection. "Especially you."

She returned his gaze steadily. It came as no surprise that his assistance would not be forthcoming. This had been a gamble, born of equal amounts guilt, frustration, and fear. A spur of the moment thing. She should have known. Such haphazard, fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants tactics weren't her style. So why had she done it? Was it a sign of something deeper? Had she wanted to come here? If so, then why…?

"Why did you bring them here?"

Startled, Raven broke off her musing. Kultuq was now seated on the low table in the center of the room.

He hadn't known what to do with himself. Ever since Raven's return from R'lyeh he had lived a desolate existence. Not only had she spurned him, but she had disregarded his most fatal warnings about the perils of attempting such a journey. This girl, no, this young woman, whom he had known for less than a year, had inexplicably become the most important part of a life that had transpired over 500 centuries. He could have laughed at how utterly jejune it all was. Love. As foreign to his system as being drunk. Yet there was no denying that was exactly what he had felt.

And was still feeling.

It would be simpler if he only didn't want to be in love. He had come this far without it. But time and again it had proven to be an emotion that did not make good sense. Oh well.

The next person to speak was Starfire. "Please forgive us any discourtesy, but a situation has arisen in our city that may concern you."

Kultuq stretched his length out on the table. "Don't presume, young lady. If you're laboring under the impression that I am a fellow action-hero altruist, you should reconsider."

The Tameranean's features hardened. "I know almost nothing about you, except that you are a friend of Raven's, and as such you should help her! Especially when it concerns C'thulhu!"

"_DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"_ Savage was on his feet in an instant, and they all drew away from him. "_Not in my house!"_

"Don't raise your voice to her!" Robin warned. The ageless madman snarled and stalked forward, hands raised murderously.

"_Stop it."_ Raven's voice cracked like a whip though she did not shout. Her tone sent a chill through all assembled, Kultuq included. She seemed to grow taller, and the shadows of the room lengthened and trembled.

"I'm not here because of you and me. We both know how dangerous anything associated with that monster is, and you have a personal stake in this. Right now three of the Deep Ones of R'lyeh are in our city. A criminal named Slade has abducted them, and I want you to help us find them."

Kultuq stared at her. He looked surprised at this turn of events.

"Abducted? Why?"

The enchantress relaxed, and some of the tension drained from the room. "I was hoping you could tell us."

The immortal bent his head briefly. Then he looked up. "Tell me what happened."

So they did. The Titans seated themselves where they were able. Raven began, informing him first about her disastrous sojourn into R'lyeh and the superhuman efforts her friends had made to liberate her. As the tale unfolded, Kultuq looked at the assembled heroes with a new-found respect. Such bravery could not so easily be brushed aside as stupid or childish. Perhaps there was more to these youngsters than he gave them credit for. Each of the Titans then supplied a different take on the events of that day. Kultuq listened patiently, occasionally asking for clarification on some point. Gradually the particulars of that morning became clear for all of them.

"You're certain that this is all the work of this Slade?"

"Yes," Raven affirmed. "Even though there was no direct indication of his involvement."

"It felt like him," Robin muttered.

"Yeah." Beast Boy put his feet up on the table. "It's not the first time we've gone up against him and his goons."

"And now he has some colleagues you're not familiar with."

"Yup," Cyborg eased a crick from his neck. "Anything you can tell us, about any of them? You being a member of that category." Kultuq shot him a look. "Well, former member, I guess…"

The undying man leaned back in his seat.

"How is Slade connected to R'lyeh?"

The cyber-hero gave him an exasperated look. "Man, I thought you were supposed to supply us with the intel, not the other way around."

Kultuq's lips twitched. "I might have some information that could prove useful, yes."

He gave a rap on the table-stump with his heel. Around one of the central age rings, a crack appeared, and the whole circular section flipped over on itself. What came up from the other side was a glass globe. Beast Boy gave a yelp as the wood beneath his feet suddenly slid apart to reveal a keyboard and input devices.

Kultuq stood and moved over to that side of the table, shooing the polymorph out of the way with a look. Settling down, he typed in a password and username. The sound of software warming up came to them. The globe began to glow, and above it several screens suddenly materialized to float in midair. All showed the same scene, supporting an operating system that none of them recognized. Kultuq chose a directory and opened it. A list of folders came up, along with several search options. The title of the window was "Associates." Among some of the categories of files were 'Metahuman,' 'Incarcerated,' 'Insane,' and 'Free-Lance.'

"Let's see what I have on your playmates and Slade."

The Titans crowded around the table. Even Robin showed some interest at the prospect of learning more about his nemesis.

"First up," Kultuq announced. "In regards to your sleepy songstress who only affects men we have… hmmm. One in a Turkish prison, three dead, eight others married and happily retired, and one… who is free and active."

A bio and photograph came up on all the screens, showing a passport photo of an attractive Asian girl with long hair and a sweet smile on her face.

"Sarah Nade, known professionally as Serenade. She'd be 25 now, this photo is somewhat out of date. Daughter of an anonymous US serviceman and a Japanese nun. Did most of her early work on that fair isle, and currently has no criminal record of any kind. She has the power to entrance men into doing whatever she wants, to a much greater degree than most of the others mentioned. Even suicide isn't out of the question when she orders it. The affect only lasts for about ninety seconds after hearing her speak, and once it clears the victim has no memory of anything committed during that time. We have some video footage here."

He keyed up the movie program. Across the windows, a scene came up that looked to be shot by a security camera in a bank. As the Titans watched, five people wearing dark clothes and glasses entered the view-screen. One of them, a woman by her bearing, raised her arms and proceeded to say something. No sound came with the recording, but the result was unmistakable. Every man in the room, clerks, patrons, security guards, all suddenly turned as one to listen to her. The women, on the other hand, showed signs of confusion at this reaction, but nothing else.

Then several things happened at once. Any man standing near a woman grabbed her and forced her to the ground. The guards went to the doors and locked them, taking up positions there and turning away any prospective entrants. An elderly gentlemen, apparently the bank manager, then led four members of the group over to the bank vault and proceeded to unlock it. The women patrons and clerks were gagged and restrained by their male counterparts. All the while, the ringleader stood in the middle of the room and continued talking. After a while she was rejoined by her cohorts, loaded down with duffle bags. They proceeded to leave as if nothing had happened. The guards even bowed to them on the way out. It was over in under five minutes.

"This is the last available footage of her." Kultuq continued. "She was fifteen at the time, and it was her first major robbery. Nearly her last. The lady witnesses identified her and two other members, and the security footage helped. Of course, there was enough confusion afterwards to keep a clear record of what transpired from ever seeing time in a court. Serenade simply talked her way past the police who came for her and disappeared from public view. Afterwards she was a lot more careful. Took the time to have her victims erase any surveillance tapes that caught her, and wasn't directly involved in any high-profile jobs. Apparently she took to scamming people over the phone when she realized that it worked that way too. At 17 she left Japan and went professional, selling her services at a very high rate to those who wanted things done neatly and quietly. Customer feedback from men is uniformly favorable. A feminine perspective describes her as disturbing, demeaning, and utterly self-centered. But undeniably affective."

"So she's a hired gun," Cyborg observed.

"And a damn good one," Kultuq pointed out. "Professionally speaking."

"What else?" Raven asked.

"Other than her voice, that's it. She's sensitive about being recorded, because apparently the effect is picked up by such devices and could feasibly be used as an alternative to her actual services. She prefers to stay far away from ground zero, and has given up a few lucrative jobs to insure that is so. No particular info on fighting capabilities as such. For all intents and purposes, she's a regular lady, outside of her talent."

"How about the other guys?" Beast Boy asked.

Kultuq typed in a new search string. "Next up is your horror show." He gazed at the information, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "An unusual power, indeed. The ability to bend and spiral solid matter at will. There shouldn't be that many…"

He stopped. "Well, here's something."

A photocopy of a document in Cyrillic came up onscreen, along with links to several photographs.

"What's that say?" Cyborg queried.

"It's a Russian military document," Robin peered closely at the screen. "Dated back to 2002, concerning details about a covert ops team sent into Chechnya at the beginning of the war." The teenaged detective frowned. "Ordered to invade some secret Soviet base."

"The Meta-Human Research Lab."

They all turned to look at Savage.

"I had many contacts on both sides during the Cold War," he explained. "It was always good to know what the people in power thought was happening in the world. Both superpowers became very interested in locating superhumans within their borders useful for military and espionage. I can tell you where your government keeps theirs, if you like." He gave a slight smirk to no one in particular, and Robin fumed. "Metahumans were taken from their families and transported to a facility where they were contained and studied. Even back then, funds were getting tight for the Communist Party, and there were never quite enough scientists to handle the workload. Many of the detainees deemed unsuitable for warfare were kept in lockdown areas, confined to sensory-deprivation tubs and hooked up to a bevy of experimental tranquilizers and nutritional supplements. Until such time as they were deemed worth studying."

The immortal leaned back in his seat and continued dispassionately. "And then, as you know, in 1991 there was a socio-political upheaval, and the Soviet Union dissolved. Chechnya sought its own independence and Russia refused to accept. Three years later the first of a still-running series of conflicts erupted between Russia and its republic. Long before that, of course, the compound was stripped of anything useful and abandoned. But they didn't bother to do anything about the leftovers in the fridge, so to speak. They just sat there for 8 years, percolating asleep in their vats. Sufficient supplies of their diet had been stockpiled for years, there was an emergency generator left running, and the distribution system was all automated, so there was little chance that it would run out in their lifetimes."

"Until, as this document proves, some enterprising bureaucrat recollected what was left behind and decided it wasn't wise to leave so many superpowers lying around in enemy territory. Carting them out was deemed impractical, so they decided to just kill them."

He said it so casually, the Titans almost didn't register the words. When they did, they were shocked.

"What, just like that?!" Cyborg demanded.

"Just like that." The ancient villains' face was placid and calm, like he was reading a grocery list. "A seven-man team was dispatched with orders to terminate all the inhabitants. They confirmed entering the complex two days later." Kultuq absently scratched his face. His audience was mesmerized. "A day after they were scheduled to rendezvous in St. Petersburg, the team still hadn't shown up. No messages came from the transport they had used. Due to escalating conflicts, it was nearly a month before another group was dispatched to determine what had happened. Lucky for us, they had cameras."

He proceeded to bring up several grainy images on the holoscreens. There were dilapidated corridors, and a room whose walls were lined with tubes containing lifeless forms. "They determined that the food supply tubes had malfunctioned, and the captives had starved to death while they slept."

Several pictures came up then. They showed what looked like a courtyard open to the sky, presumably at the front of the building. Fallen snow lay in drifts up against the walls, the blank whiteness interrupted by seven mounds. The rest of the photographs showed what the second team had dug out of those mounds.

Beast Boy looked away with a groan, and Starfire's hands flew to her mouth.

"The snow preserved the bodies. Cause of death was easy to determine." Kultuq continued in a dry, clinical voice. "One was shot several times, apparently by his comrades. Three others died from gunshot wounds that were found to be self-inflicted. They were the fortunate ones. The last three all showed signs of starvation and exposure to the cold. There was evidence that they had been alive in that courtyard for over two weeks. Why they didn't leave was not evident. They had shot at the walls and even blown some holes in them with explosives. But they still didn't leave. They ate all their rations and any birds that they were able to shoot. Never resorted to cannibalism, so thank heaven for small favors. The last to go was a woman, the commander. Before she grew too weak to move, she wrote this on a wall."

The last picture in the set was a shot of two words written in brown.

VYHOD NYET.

"What does it mean?" Starfire addressed the question to Kultuq, but it was Robin who answered.

"No way out."

Vandal nodded his head glumly. "Her throat was crushed. Like somebody stepped on it. It seems that one of the prisoners had overcome their catatonic cocktail and broken out of the suspended animation chamber. This individual lived there until the execution squad arrived, then somehow trapped them, killed them, and took their transport out of there. The van was found in the Dzavhan River near the border of Mongolia. At the behest of their former socialist fellows, the Chinese government conducted interviews in towns across the border."

More documents in Mandarin came up onscreen. "Several residents gave reports of their villages being plagued by a stick demon with glowing eyes. It stole food and frightened the locals half to death. Played tricks by turning swords, spears and guns back on people, apparently just by looking at them. This continued until it reached the Sea of Japan, where as far as anyone could tell it boarded a ship, destination unknown. It disappeared for two years, and then showed up on the supervillain market, specializing in infiltration and terrorism. Works mainly with subversive groups, but has no avowed mission itself. It prefers to communicate electronically with its clients, and doesn't like to show up in person for meetings. Anything that it turns with its power is apparently rendered super dense, possibly something to do with decreasing the microscopic space between molecules. Hence your skyscraper hanging by a thread. It can mimic people's voices, is hypersensitive to touch and scent, and is adept at physical combat. Skin is impervious to cutting or burning; there's a theory that the twisting you can see in its limbs is occurring and releasing constantly over its epidermal layer as an explanation, but no one can get close enough to confirm it."

He fell silent. Robin perused the open windows, then glanced at Savage. "No personal information?"

The supercriminal gave a wave of his hand. "Soviet-era documents had a way of disappearing. There's no record to give us an idea of name, age, or even gender. It operates under a codename, nothing more. We call it Twist."

"What about my guy?" Cyborg prodded. "Mr. Red-Eye who teleports."

Kultuq tapped on the keyboard, and shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing."

"Say what?!"

"No items matching your description. Teleporters aren't all that rare, but that usually refers to themselves. People who can teleport other people is something a little more out of the ordinary. Your description doesn't ring any bells either, and there are no instances attributed to it, though my information may be a bit out of date."

"But…" Cyborg stammered. "Wait, he did do something else we know of! The Book of Thomas the Apostle, he stole it from the university a month ago!"

"Oh, those?" Vandal cocked an eyebrow. "They were up for sale a few weeks past, and went to a buyer in Turkey. I would have taken them myself, but…" he cast a glance in Raven's direction. "I've been on my best behavior."

"So this guy's a mystery man," Beast Boy said.

"Not entirely." Kultuq leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "From what you've told me, this person doesn't sound like a professional. More like a newcomer with self-esteem issues and something to prove. My guess is that your Slade has found himself a home-grown super-power right in your back yard, and is providing for him. But the theft and sale of the scrolls was, in my opinion, an independent performance. General opinion was that the buyer got a deal, which implies that your Red-Eye is still new to the game and didn't bother to haggle on the price."

The Titans digested this news in silence. Each of them appreciated the bizarre nature of this exercise. Here they were, champions of justice, learning villains' biographical information from a world-infamous supervillain, like it was a lecture in study hall. Robin especially felt the irregularity of it all. But still, he couldn't help but ask the question. "Who is Slade?"

"Unknown." Kultuq saw the look crossing Robin's features and frowned. "The name drew no hits, and the description of criminal mastermind with combat skills and a mask proved less than useful in weeding out the results. On that score, I can't be of help."

"Exactly what help have you been?" the Boy Wonder shot back.

The effect this barb had on Kultuq was to reignite a sense of pride. "Do you need me to spell it out for you? Each of the people you encountered today is an independent operative. Twist and Serenade didn't just board a bus and drive into town this morning. They had to have been contacted, hired and paid well in advance before this. Obviously Slade has been preparing himself before entering the fray again, but today he reacted with greater alacrity and foresight to the arrival of the R'lyeans than any of you." His black eyes bore mercilessly into Robin's masked face. "There are two reasonable options for how he knew to react at all. One, he himself is a worshipper of R'lyeh and thus had prior knowledge of their arrival, an option I personally do not support. Two, he gleaned the information from a secondary source, whether by a contact in the police dept. or simply by monitoring the frequencies you and the police use to communicate. The fact that he could so easily tap into those frequencies to enable Serenade to do her part strongly suggests the latter. For that matter, you might want to consider making such devices a little less accessible to eavesdropping."

He had expected the garishly clad boy to engage in further hostilities, maybe even violence. Not that it made any difference to him. But instead, the normally impulsive youth only regarded him wearily. "You're right."

The admission caused all heads previously engaged in other activities to turn.

"I don't think Slade is personally devoted to R'lyeh. He's displayed some supernatural abilities in the past, but nowhere on the level of what we saw in that city. It's probably like you said, he's been monitoring our conversations, and I know for sure that R'lyeh and its dangers have been topics we've discussed. He probably picked up on the name when Cyborg contacted me today, and arranged to capture them in order to find out what they are. Raven," he turned to address the spellcaster, "Were you able to get anything useful out of the R'lyean?"

"I absorbed a few details off of it," she said, running her hands through her hair, "but what I received was utterly alien. There was no impression of self in that thing. When I encountered them in R'lyeh, they all acted in accordance with the will of… their master. How they even knew what it wanted when it's dead is beyond me, but here, there wasn't even that much going on. It was like… a computer with all the executable files removed. The information was there, but it couldn't do anything with it. There's no indication that they wanted to be here."

"Is this the doing of your friends in Azerath?" Starfire hazarded.

"No. The Azerathians wouldn't do that to anyone." Raven began to float about the space, gliding over broken implements as she spoke. "And it's not something they did to themselves. In R'lyeh they responded to the power of the one who ruled there. When I cut them off from that power, it was like cutting the strings of a puppet. But they recovered that connection in just a few minutes."

She glanced around then. It wasn't easy to talk about something like this. They were, in fact, the only people on Earth she could reasonably discuss it with. Everyone present had been exposed to the primeval horror that exuded from anything associated with C'thulhu. But in the face of something this awful, what course did they have?

"We need to stop this before it gets out of hand. If Slade doesn't realize what it is he's gotten himself into, it's no better than if he did. It'll take me some time to filter the rest of my findings through. There might even be an exact indication of when we can expect R'lyeh to rise. I don't know what, if anything, Slade thinks he can do with them, but we have to find him."

Starfire moped. "Usually it is Slade who finds us."

"All the same," Robin stood up. "We have to try."

"We should go." Raven stated. For a moment, she held back. Kultuq was still seated. He wasn't looking at her. For some odd reason, it felt rude to just leave. They had barged in on him asking for help, and now they would leave the way they came. The others were all looking at her now. She was their fastest means of transportation, and speed was of the essence. Plus, she didn't know what she would say to him. It was yet another thing she had been purposefully avoiding. The situation could not be resolved by magic, unfortunately for her. Nor was she comfortable with disregarding it altogether. She just still wasn't used to the idea of someone harboring amorous feelings for her.

"Thank you," she said, trying not to make it sound stiff and awkward, which it was.

Kultuq only gave a nod, and kept staring at the floor. "You're leaving then."

"Yes. This is something I can't ignore."

"Whereas I am." It was a childish response. He regretted saying it immediately after, but there was no way to take it back. A reminder of how confused his life had become, how careless.

Raven had taken all that she could. Turning away, she headed towards the door. The Titans trailed after. Beast Boy paused before Savage. "Um, thanks for helping, and, sorry to just…"

"I don't need apologies. I don't even know why I bothered to help."

He heard the boy move away, and chose to stay where he was. He didn't want to see her leave again.

"Excuse me."

Kultuq looked up to find the metal man, Cyborg, before him.

"I thought I should ask, since we were here and all." The immortal gave him a look devoid of interest. He knew it was a waste, but there was no harm in trying, right? "Look, it's about these Scrolls of Thomas. Since you're being so helpful and all, I was wondering if you might let me know where they ended up and with whom." Asking this guy for favors did not strike him as yielding positive results, but who knew?

Kultuq blinked lazily. "Why should either of us care about that?"

The tech-teen shifted uncomfortably. "It's not for me, there was this lady, Patty Hastings. She worked at the university, and when the scrolls went missing they thought she was involved, and they fired her, even though she saw the guy who did it. And now I know for a fact she wasn't making this character up, but still, it's a raw deal for her. I just thought if I could get 'em back sometime later, maybe things will start looking up for her."

Savage just looked at him like he was losing his mind. Before Cyborg could retract his statement, the cold black eyes slid off him and were pulled to the front of the house. Raven stood there with her back to him, surrounded by her friends. People of like mind as her, who helped whenever they could and went out of their way to try and save others from pain.

While he sat here alone in the dark. Doing nothing.

"The university will get their treasure back by 3 pm tomorrow at the latest."

Cyborg blinked. "For real?"

"If you like, I can arrange for their current recipient to turn himself in to the international authorities and admit to no wrongdoing on the part of your woman."

The offer sent a shiver up the hero's spine, for what he didn't like to know.

"Ah… I think just the scrolls will do."

Kultuq gave a dismissive nod, and Cyborg found himself moving rather more quickly than usual to rejoin his colleagues.

Raven cast her spell, letting the rush of supernatural power enfold them. It drew her attention away from her troubled thoughts, which was a relief. In no time at all, the team had arrived safely back at the Tower.

Robin did not waste time. "Lets get to work. Beast Boy, Starfire, I need you to give the city an aerial scan, see if anything out of the ordinary has happened. Cyborg, get in touch with our friends up top and see if their satellites might have picked up on any activity in the region of R'lyeh. Raven, you need to try and get a positive read on the R'lyeans, maybe try and locate them somehow. I'm going to contact Aqualad and warn him."

"We will all do our best, and victory will surely be our reward," Starfire lilted happily. They were feeling refreshed, more energetic. Certainly, they were better informed as to their opponents than they were just an hour ago.

"I'm ready to do my heroic duties," Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and proceeded to trail Starfire out of the room.

Cyborg followed suit, already tapping open the console on his arm. As he left the room, absorbed in preparations, something occurred to him. The code for the Watchtower blinked on the screen, awaiting his confirmation. But instead, the Teen Titan chose a different number.

The tone rang. Once, twice, three times. Just as he was certain no one would pick up, someone did.

"Hello, Patricia Hastings speaking."

"Hi, Patty?" He felt a little funny calling her by the familiar name, even with permission.

"Yes?" She sounded nervous now.

"It's Cyborg, from the Teen Titans."

"Oh, yes! I remember you. Well, I'm sure people do, you're rather hard to overlook." Then, very quickly, "I meant that as a compliment, by the way."

"Thank you." For some reason, he found himself smiling. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I feel a good deal better since last you saw me. I've been meaning to call, or send a thank-you note at least. Something along those lines, because I understand that someone intervened on my behalf with the authorities. They gave me back my passport and took me off of house arrest. Not that I was much inclined to leave the apartment, but it turns out that I also have a line of credit with every four-star restaurant in the city that does takeout. That was all you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head, even though she couldn't see him. "I told a friend about what happened to you, and I guess he came through for us both.

Patty gave a laugh, her British accent now tinged with warmth. "You really are a hero, aren't you? I mean, here you've come along and saved me. I'm starting to feel like a princess."

"Just call me Sir Borg, knight of shining armor."

"Very well, Sir Borg, I'll put in a formal petition for knighthood with the Queen when I get back home." She giggled merrily, and it made him chuckle too. After that, a pall of silence fell over the conversation. They each felt it greatly.

"So, is there any particular reason you called, or were you just checking up on me?"

That brought him back to reality fast. "Yeah, actually there is. You might have heard that a police station was attacked today."

"No, no I didn't."

No surprise there. "Well, it was a gang of superpowers, and one of them was your thief. Red-Eye."

The other end of the line was silent.

"Oh."

He could hear a measure of dread creep back into her voice.

"Is he…?"

"I'm sorry, Patty. He got away. I messed up. But I haven't forgotten the promise I made you. I'll bring him down, and he's gonna pay for what he did to both of us."

"Yes." Her voice was a whisper. It hurt to hear someone that scared. "Please do, Cyborg."

"Sir Borg, remember?"

He could hear her smile. "Right."

* * *

She came back.

"So I'm a resource now," Kultuq muttered, casting a dispirited eye over his surroundings. It brought him back to the eternal question.

What next?

He could leave or he could stay. He could honor his word to her or break it. Which made more sense? No, there was no leaving. He had entertained the notion, to be sure. But if he hadn't abandoned the girl and her teammates to their misguided death-wish when this fiasco started, he certainly couldn't now.

Not when C'thulhu's taint had washed up into his world again.

And it _was_ his world, damn it!! In love or out of it, this place was his! Kultuq surged to his feet, blood burning, his mind awhirl with unexpected passion. Maybe it couldn't be stopped, and they were all destined to share a fate worse than death. But was it better to sit there and meekly accept it? Those children were fighting with every breath, and still taking on other peoples' concerns to boot. Strangers even! While he, a king, a warrior who had mastered nations, triumphed against some of the greatest and most formidable minds in all of history, squatted in rubble and tried to get drunk. Without success!

Kultuq gave a roar and grasped hold of a fallen pillar. With primal strength he swung it over his head and heaved it across the room, smashing the television entertainment center. It exploded into sparks and shards, the sight of which filled him with satisfaction. He was up to the task. He could do more than advise, he would handle this problem himself. He, Kultuq the Immortal, was far better suited to locating and dealing with this Slade person than that gaggle of youngsters with their lofty ideology.

Yes. And when it was over, perhaps they would find that C'thulhu's beasts had not survived their ordeal. He mulled the prospect over with relish. Who could tell for sure how they met their end? Many avenues were open for him to explore. It might well turn out that this Slade was more reasonable than they supposed, once he understood the nature of the thing he was dealing with.

Who's to say how this might resolve?

Around him, the house vanished, and Kultuq found himself in darkness.

Disorientation struck. His knees wobbled, and for a moment he was in fear of falling flat on his face. At the last second his arms snaked out and caught hold of something, steadying himself. The ancient clung tightly to it until he felt stable once more.

What just happened?

His fingers edged over a surface, smooth and solid. They brushed against something that gave beneath his touch, and a tone came forth.

Kultuq froze. A piano. He was holding a piano. _His_ piano!

Behind him something moved. Slowly, without concern, Kultuq turned.

Around him was now resolved the unmistakable contents of his yacht's cabin. Seated in a plush armchair was a heavily muscled figure. Armored plating gave off no reflection; the light almost seemed to shun his form. A helmet concealed his identity, allowing only one dispassionate eye to stare back at Kultuq.

"I would like your help," Slade said.

_To be continued…_


	9. Rising

Kultuq moved to the bar, and poured himself a mixed drink. More flavor than there was alcohol, but the latter had no affect on him anyway. And besides, being immortal didn't mean he lacked taste buds. During this proceeding, he kept a careful eye on the super-villain seated across the room from him. Plopping the ice cubes into his glass, Kultuq strolled over to an adjacent leather armchair and took a seat, lounging back into its embrace. He sipped his drink in silence. Neither of the room's inhabitants had bothered to turn on a light, and they sat amid shadows.

Ancient eyes slid down to scrutinize the contents of his glass. "Slade. The mysterious arch-fiend of this city. What could this obscure citizen possibly provide you?"

Slade's fingers were laced in front of him, and his eye trained on his reluctant host, attentive to his every move. "I came to speak to you on the topic of R'lyeh, and what resides there."

The other man swirled his glass around, the ice colliding and clinking. "You've been watching me."

"You weren't exactly trying to hide yourself."

"And you asked one of your new recruits to transport me into your company."

"Manifest," the masked man supplied. "A very useful operative. He couldn't be with us."

"Ah." Kultuq's eyes flickered briefly around the room, then returned to exploring the melting contents of his glass.

Slade's voice chilled the air. "To be honest, I find myself surprised that you've in no way attempted to gain the upper hand. Not even resorting to calling for help, or to get a hold of one of the weapons you have stashed here. Your past history led me to believe you were a man of action."

"Actions speak louder than words," Kultuq mused.

A groan came from a corner of the room, followed by the sound of something striking the floor. Kultuq reached up to find a lamp switch, and turned it on. Lit by bright lights, the contents and occupants of the room leapt out in stark detail. To the right of his seat there now lay a prone figure. Its length was hard to determine, as was its shape. It looked to be a great interconnected mass of twitching purple limbs.

Kultuq finished his drink. Slade made no move.

"Twist, I presume." The extant caveman craned his head around for a better look, and then turned back to Slade. "A good agent, from all accounts. But no less susceptible to airborne chemicals than anyone else."

Slade unlocked his hands and laid them at his sides. "The drink?"

Kultuq shrugged. "The ice cubes. When dissolved in liquid, they release an odorless sopophoric, effective up to twenty feet away and capable of penetrating any known air filtration device."

"Impressive," the figure of Slade remarked.

His host set down the glass. "Sending a robot here in order to gauge my receptivity is a rational step, but not one given to inspire me to help you."

The machine now stood up. "It sounds like you might be interested all the same."

Kultuq rose as well. "Show me what you have to offer."

* * *

Waves lapped against the side of the boat. A Chilean fisherman by the name of Raul LaFe hauled on his nets. The light was fading. Maria would be preparing dinner, and tonight's catch would serve as a welcome addition. All the more so since it would be of little use for anything else. The day had been a poor one, and Raul offered up a silent prayer for better luck tomorrow. As always, his fate lay in the hands of a higher power. The old seafarer had no doubts as to the existence of such a being. But sometimes, he questioned whether or not it always had his best interests at heart. Raul traversed the length of the dinghy. Last net to go, and then home.

Beneath his feet, the boat gave a sudden lurch. Surprised, LaFe fell to his knees. He could feel the planks vibrating, buffeted by an unseen force. The mystified peasant crawled to the side of his ship and peered over.

In all his years of experience, he had never encountered anything like what lay before him.

Fish.

Fish everywhere.

Swimming and churning. Gleaming and flashing. Their sinewy forms beat the ocean into a turbulent soup of living beings, streaming under the hull in an inexplicable exodus towards the mainland. Raul gaped in astonishment. Another toss of the boat on its fishy swell brought him back to reality, and his predicament became clear. The heavens had answered his prayer.

Grabbing the winch, he began to eagerly haul in his catch. The net rose slowly from the waves, a veritable feast of sea creatures visibly straining its limits. The catch was so huge that he could barely manage to get it above water. But at last he did, and feverishly wound the crank to bring it over the boat's hold. The rusted steel poles groaned under the weight. At the flip of a switch, the miracle of fish poured in a waterfall down into the belly of the ship, glutting it with a horde of floundering, gasping life. LaFe raced over to bask in the sight. A thought occurred to him: why not return to port, unload the catch and come back for more? With sprightly glee, the nimble old fisherman scurried up the ladder. He grasped the wheel and …

Suddenly the ship settled in under his feet.

Raul glanced around in perplexion. On all sides, the water lay becalmed. Undisturbed. Not a single fin marred its surface.

The tide of food was gone. Like magic.

The wizened Chilean peered off into the distance. Far away, he thought he could see a silver line receding towards the horizon. He considered giving chase. Then he glanced back down into the hold, still overflowing with the contents of his miracle. And he got the point. He had been blessed, and to ask for more would profane that gift. With that, he turned the nose of his boat around and headed home.

The hull ground against the boards of the jetty. LaFe cast his rope and snagged a post. Securing it, he hopped off the deck. His body felt tired, but in a good way. The ocean's bounty was his. Gazing down, he marveled at the memory of it, the power that could cause such a reaction in these marvelous creatures.

Behind him, the ancient mariner heard something go plop on the walkway.

Raul turned, just in time to see the Devil climb up onto the pier.

Its skin was scaled, and snakes sprouted from its head and face. As it hauled its body up onto the wharf, two enormous eyes swiveled back and forth. Raul could see himself reflected in the monster's glare.

Behind him, the fish had gone silent as death. As Hell's master rose up into the open air, a smell struck the human's senses that made him stop breathing.

He turned and fled, choking and floundering for his life.

The oceanic terror took no note of its surroundings. Instead it raised its arms to the sky, and from its throat burst an eruption of sound only barely distinguishable as words.

_C'thulhu_ _fhtagn._

_

* * *

_

_Speed constant at 30 knots. Perimeter contact in 30 seconds. No sonar response_.

Kultuq scrutinized the dark, swirling images carefully.

_20 seconds to contact_.

He strove to recognize something distinct, but there simply wasn't enough light.

_10 seconds to contact_.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Slade surmounted on his throne. The steel-plated villain was perfectly still. Hovering protectively behind the chair, the elongated form of Twist watched Kultuq with undisguised malevolence. No forgiveness in those eyes.

_5 seconds to contact_.

Serenade and the one called Manifest sat apart from the rest. They showed equal levels of disinterest in the proceedings.

_Contact_.

There was a burst of light, and the screen was filled with static.

_Signal terminated_.

Slade rose and moved to the Global Positioning System. Kultuq remained watching him. "That's the location?"

"Possibly." The masked fighter began to key in the coordinates on a separate program. "I've launched quite a few unmanned drones into the target zone since the incident occurred. As a result, we have a rough outline."

A satellite photo of the southwest Pacific region appeared on the main monitor. Glowing dots sprang up in a ring, encircling an area off the coast of New Zealand.

"There is R'lyeh."

Kultuq moved to join Slade by the display, and both studied it.

"How did you even know to start looking there?" the elder man asked.

Slade began to call up some more programs. "While the Titans were chasing after Raven, they repeatedly sent out communication signals in an effort to contact her. She never received them. I did. From there it was a simple matter of tracking their coordinates." He gestured onscreen. "It was around that location those signals ceased. They never seem to consider an outside party might be listening in. No thinking in broad terms with that group."

For some reason that irked Kultuq. "They emerged more or less unscathed from the most dangerous locale on Earth. That is more than can be said for your efforts."

From behind him, Manifest's hauntingly distorted voice was heard. "Did you just compliment them?"

The immortal's head shifted slightly, but otherwise he gave no indication of hearing. "What do you have in mind, Slade?"

His host turned to fix him with a solitary probing eye. "Are you making a commitment?"

Kultuq glared back. "I am no hired hand, mortal. I owe you no assurances."

"_Now, now_," a voice purred, and he froze. "_Don't say that_."

Behind him, Serenade had risen to her feet and flowed gracefully over to them. She reached up and tilted Kultuq's face to hers with one gloved finger.

"_Just stick around_," the black-eyed female smiled winningly. "_I'm sure you'll like it here_."

Kultuq gazed at the young woman with spell-bound eyes.

Then he reached into his pocket. Withdrawing a small tin, he proffered it to her.

"Breath mint?"

Serenade blinked, startled, and Kultuq smiled.

"Sorry, Nade-chan. But whatever portion of the male brain your voice affects, it hadn't developed in people at the time I was born."

All sweetness and grace drained away, and she took a step back from him. Her posture became tense and furious, a look passing over her features that Kultuq recognized easily as a preface to murder.

"Don't," he warned her softly. "It can't be done, anyway."

"One question answered." Slade stepped in and placed a restraining hand on Serenade's shoulder. "My dear, would you go monitor the channels? Let me know if anything of note should occur. "

The Oriental mercenary shook off his grip. Casting a venomous look at her unresponsive target, she stalked from the room without a backward glance. Manifest watched this scene with keen interest.

Slade glanced at Kultuq and tilted his head. It could have been an apology. "She's unaccustomed to being refused by our sex."

"I noticed no one else in the room made any effort to obey her."

Manifest rapped his helmet, the face on it grinning a perpetual leer. "We're covered, so to speak."

Kultuq glanced over at him, then back to Slade. "Is this all you wanted to show me?"

Slade placed his metal-shod gauntlets behind his back. "Your reputation alone was enough to afford you the courtesy of being allowed to enter here freely. This was done with the expectation of cooperation, whether through your aid or by remaining silent as to our location. But if you like, we can discuss the matter man to man." He gave a dismissive wave to each of the remaining mercenaries.

Twist's arms unwound, a question in the flat yellow eyes. When Slade made no further move, the rangy superpower leveled a murderous glare of warning at Kultuq, and then slouched towards the door. Manifest merely shrugged and hopped to his feet. He ambled lazily past Kultuq, making a gesture at his departing comrade.

"Don't let him get to you. He gives that same look to everybody. Comes with the face."

This time, Kultuq did look at him, if only for a moment, before returning his attention to Manifest's master. "That might change, if you would only stop addressing her as a man."

"WHAT?!!"

Halfway out the door, Twist jerked to a halt and spun about. The lanky woman stared at Kultuq, eyes wide, body trembling.

Inside his helmet, Manifest was making a choking sound. At last he managed to blurt out, "That's… a GIRL?!!"

Twist took a step back, head swiveling from Kultuq to Slade. It looked as if she was trying to ask a question. Then, with a strangled cry, she turned and fled from the room.

Slade watched her go, then moved toward an exit on the opposite side of the room. Kultuq took up step behind him, and together they departed, leaving Manifest still standing aghast in the empty chamber.

* * *

"Raven? It is ready."

The shadowy teen opened her eyes, her meditative rhythm ended. In her lap a small green tabby flicked its ears restlessly, then settled back into undisturbed sleep. Raven rose gently into the air, and floated over to where her companion stood.

Starfire, royal heir of Tameran, stepped out of her way. As the mystic passed, she carefully levitated her fuzzy burden over to the alien's waiting arms. Beast Boy did not awaken. His somber guardian put her index and forefinger together and passed them over his unconscious form. In their wake a gleaming ebony band unwound and wrapped itself loosely around the feline, continuing the service that Raven had begun. Satisfied, the sorceress moved to enter the structure before her.

"What did you say this was called?" she queried Starfire.

The princess looked up from teasing Beast Boy's fur. "A Cup of Choices."

Raven turned her head from side to side. She was standing in between two identical half-ellipses, each about twelve feet high. The interior had a silvery surface that glowed at intermittent points. A band at her feet connected the sides, and a pedestal rose up from that joining.

"Now," Starfire spoke, "you need only say the words."

Her friend's shoulders slumped slightly. "Do I have to?"

"Raven…"

"Okay, okay."

Raven blew out her breath in consternation. Why did everything involved with this species seem nuts to her?

"_Mully_ _mully frool qua_," she muttered.

At this, the separate halves moved together automatically, encasing the Titan in an egg-shaped house. Almost immediately, the sides became transparent, like dark green glass, and tiny sparks of light began shooting along its curves. Outside, Starfire and Beast Boy were still visible, as was the midnight sky, uninterrupted by clouds and now shimmering faintly with stars. The streaking lights danced over Raven's pale gray skin.

"Starfire, can you hear me?"

"Yes, and see you as well."

"You say this thing is used for art on your world?"

"Most assuredly." The alien princess was now floating cross-legged in midair, with Beast Boy resting comfortably in her lap. "It is an ancient tradition. When my people first began to explore beyond the bounds of Tameran's star system, they used the Cups to record the scope of their travels upon return. Hand-sized versions were then created to act as star maps for subsequent journeys. Since the movement of the galaxies was already known then, cups were designed to convert old information into a semblance that reflected the current position of the celestial lights. However, the reverse is also true. Over thousands of years, superior methods of navigation other than visible starlight were produced. With the advent of these new designs, the Cup of Choices fell out of favor as a practical technology, and gradually its use was taken up as a means of creativity and self-expression. The works of the master Tum'r Wrlr are considered to be…"

The glowing alien prattled on merrily, but Raven had stopped listening. Around her the shifting lights had gradually begun to fade, leaving now an immense replica of the solar bodies outside, but far more than had been visible earlier. She recalled her extraterrestrial ally informing her that the device would not be hindered by the glow of town, sensitive as it was only to solar radiation. The entirety of the Milky Way was now laid out before her, as well as a fair amount of star systems and galaxies that the human eye could not perceive from Earth. Raven now seated herself on the pedestal. Narrowing her eyes, she began to concentrate. In her mind, a new image formed, releasing from a part of her consciousness that was cordoned off from the rest, even more severely than the restrictions she placed on her own emotions. Here there be nightmares. The ancient memories of a time when this planet and everything on it fell prey to the depredations of an outside force, a threat from a nameless galaxy.

The reign of C'thulhu.

Dead now for millions of years, Earth's alien overlord lay entombed at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, awaiting the proper time for it to reclaim its place among the living. Raven had experienced this horror firsthand. And now, she and the rest of the Titans were determined to uncover the details of C'thulhu's lifecycle, and to prevent that awful day, if they could.

Slowly the tiny lights began to move, to resolve and refashion into a picture of the night sky that matched her thoughts. Raven was surprised at how many stars there were. Sometimes even she forgot, living in the big city as she did, that there was a masterpiece of immeasurable beauty high above them. Their glow was overwhelmed by the lights her people used to live and work by. But, she thought reflectively, the stars are the lights we dream by.

And suddenly she felt it, the certainty of approaching knowledge, building in her head and connecting thoughts and memories, in just one more second it would all become clear…

"Raven? Are you all right?"

The cloaked enchantress blinked and shivered. The insight was gone, and Raven couldn't help but feel that she had just missed something important. The regret she felt was tinged by irritation at the interruption, and the scowling teen looked up to find Starfire staring at her, a look of worry causing her merry mouth to turn down into a frown.

"You were very still for a time. It frightened me."

The blue robed beauty gazed at her ally, then gave a weary sigh. There was simply no way to hold anything against Starfire. The song-happy princess was as impervious to blame as she was to radiation.

"I was just watching the stars come out. They really are lovely in here."

The Tameranean visibly relaxed. "If you like, once we have employed the Cup in our research, I can instruct you in some of the fundamental disciplines of star-painting."

"I think," Raven slid her hood down onto her shoulders, "I'd like to learn that." She glanced carefully around her, and stood up. The unearthly maiden was now surrounded by a representation of the night sky culled from the soulless mind of a Deep One. The stars outside of this shell were no longer visible. "So how do I check the date?"

"Sguq."

"What?"

"Say it."

"Oh. All right. Sguq."

A brief line of symbols popped up across the glassy surface. At the same time, the Cup split open again. Still holding the slumbering shape-shifter, Starfire now joined Raven. Together they stared at the message.

Raven shifted from one foot to another. She was possessed by a sensation of blended dread and curiosity. Without even asking, the enchantress reached out and reclaimed the sleepy kitty, letting the softness of its fur beneath her trembling fingers dispel some of her anxiety.

After a few seconds, Starfire still had not spoken.

"Starfire?" Raven hazarded. "What does it say? How much time do we have?"

Slowly, the alien warrior's head turned to regard her closest female friend. The look on her face sent a shiver up the other girl's spine. "You are certain that these positions are accurate?

Raven nodded silently, and Starfire turned back to the Tameranean message. "But this cannot be."

"What do you mean? This is the only thing I found that had such a high level of clarity, Starfire. Nothing else in the R'lyean's mind was so precise. When this series of constellations forms, C'thulhu will come back to life."

The alien redhead reached up and touched the transparent walls. "But that cannot be true."

"_What_?" The half-demon's skin was tingling now. "Is it going to happen soon?"

"Not soon." Starfire clutched her hands to her chest and turned to face her. "Already."

Raven's eyebrows came together in a frown. "Are you saying…?"

"According to this, these star-patterns have already arrived."

The dark Titan hugged the feline nuzzled protectively in her embrace. "Now?! Right now?" She stopped. "But… I know that one of us would have picked up on R'lyeh's rising. And anyway, these stars aren't arranged even close to what's up there tonight."

Starfire shook her head. "I am sorry, I should have spoken more plainly. What I meant is, this arrangement has already occurred, in the past."

Raven blinked. "How far in the past?"

There were stars reflected in the princess' eyes now, light that was ancient when the world was young.

"Before you or I were ever born. According to this, C'thulhu should have revived over 300,000 years ago."

* * *

"I take it you are the one who trained her for this lifestyle."

The hallway down which the menacing pair strode was lit only occasionally by spotlights, leaving wide gaps of shadow in between. Kultuq had already noticed that Slade did not seem comfortable with too much illumination. How much of his character was real and how much done for effect was harder to determine.

"Correct." The voice came from the darkness before him, and Earth's oldest villain stepped out of the light to join it. He could now see the figure of his guide silhouetted against the next cone of illumination. "And you are only the second person after me to recognize her on first contact. A sensitive topic for Twist."

Kultuq smiled. "Not surprising. What is unexpected is to find you sensitive to women."

"Women are a mystery," Slade responded. "As you have had cause to find out."

The immortal made no response. His partner, however, was not finished.

"As I said before, it isn't as though you've been trying to hide it. I'm rather surprised that the local media hasn't printed a story already on the subject. But then, I do keep the Titans under closer watch than anyone. And Raven doesn't always travel by ways that can be seen."

A guttural noise came from behind him. Slade was prepared for an assault, but it did not emerge. He was careful, though. There were many avenues of interest to explore here.

The pair finally came to a door flanked by a squad of Skulkers. Slade keyed it open, and they entered what looked like a combination communications center and armory. The room was triangle-shaped, with the door opening at one of the points. The far wall was covered with screens, in front of which was a table and chairs. The rest of the available space was divided by plexiglass walls, forming compartments that contained targets, computers, and a host of weapons. Ranging from hand-held shock blasters to shoulder-mounted napalm throwers, the war gear served to confirm Kultuq's suspicions. Slade was operating a high-stakes game, and doing so completely under the radar of most international organizations. Including his own. It seemed Robin had the right idea. This man was dangerous.

Slade entered one of the enclosed spaces. Kultuq followed suit. The instant he set foot inside he caught a whiff of something foul. The door sealed shut behind him, and he could detect the sound of a ventilation system cycling air in and out. His faceless associate was standing by what looked at first glance to be a giant glass dome on a metal base. Inside the contraption, lying at an awkward angle, was a monster that bore an unsettling resemblance to a human being.

"The R'lyean." Kultuq's fists clenched involuntarily.

"Part of my triptych," Slade announced. "The other two are resting more or less comfortably elsewhere. At least, they haven't complained."

Kultuq sucked in an unnecessary breath of the foul air, held it. And exhaled.

"Why haven't you killed them?"

At that, Slade turned around. He watched his quarry, and Kultuq swore he could detect the hint of a smile in the man's dark eye.

"I have to say, it's refreshing to speak to someone who shares an appreciation for that concept. But I generally like to know what I'm executing before I do the deed."

Kultuq stared at the fish-demon lying in its cradle. A memory came to him then, of a Chinese tech schematic he had studied twenty years earlier, including detailed diagrams and research applications. "That's a Shi Tong scanner."

Slade nodded. "Excellent. It is indeed. Engineered by the Eastern bloc decades ago, after the first invasion from Apokolips. The Western powers got wind of its development and took measures to see that it was neutralized. One small setback for mankind, a giant promotion for certain politicians. But the original designs survived and came into my possession."

"I always wondered," Kultuq murmured. He cast a discerning glance over the device. "Does it…?"

"Work? To a point." Slade turned a dial on the side of the machine, and a whisper of sound began to emerge from its depths. "The device was supposed to act as a combination universal translator and mind reader. Perfect for interrogating alien invaders. By recording and analysis of the subject's language, it detects the recognizable brain-waves and uses the result as a reference point by which to define a language system. Questions can then be interpreted for it, and even if they don't respond out loud, their resultant cerebral activity is captured and converted into approximate visual and auditory information."

He glanced over at Kultuq. "Unfortunately, our captive doesn't speak. Not a word, regardless of outside assistance on the subject. But we already know two sounds from its vocabulary. Namely, R'lyeh and …"

"C'thulhu." Kultuq spit the word, feeling stained even as he did so. Slade nodded in satisfaction.

"There is our opening. The words elicited a response in our target. Hardly a gold mine, I'll admit. But enough to give us something to work with."

Kultuq had not overlooked the inclusive pronouns. "What have you learned?"

"Are you ready to throw your hat in?" Slade challenged.

"Let's say I'm interested and leave it at that."

"Fair enough."

The shadowy fiend moved back to the door and held it open for Kultuq. Together they headed over to the monitor wall. At a tap to his gauntlet, Slade brought the bank of screens to life. Moving over their surfaces came an army of sluggish colors, accompanied by indescribable noises. As Kultuq watched, several recognizable images began to take shape. He saw an ancient sun rising over the horizon. That line suddenly spread wings and rose up, resolving into a fantastic monster that could have dwarfed skyscrapers. Earth and sky gave way before it, losing shape in its wake.

The scene was then replaced by one of stars. The tiny points of light began to grow huge, and then were cut off by the outline of the monster dropping towards the Earth, a mad city of alien proportions traveling behind it. The beast danced and flowed, its body as ephemeral as plasma.

Then suddenly, it lay dead.

The shifting world sprang back into place, reasserting its natural form. The stars returned. Their light focused into bright points of laser-like intensity, scouring the face of the planet with recognizable purpose. But they could find nothing. The city had closed up over its master's body, hiding it forever. R'lyeh's sprawling limits floated on singing gray oceans of ice, glowing an unearthly aura. Then swiftly, there was a flash and roar. Walls of water rose around.

After that, the screen went dead.

Slade and Kultuq stared. At last, the elder criminal stirred. "That's all?"

"All that's useful. Or comprehensible. There were things hinted at in other stretches that made me regret looking at them. Those I destroyed immediately. It was the right thing to do."

The immortal felt a shiver run up his spine. He knew where thoughts like that came from. Painful memories started to resurface, and he couldn't stifle a groan. Kultuq's knees began to shake, and he slowly lowered himself to the floor, hiding his face with his hands. Slade stood off to one side. There was not even the remotest spark of compassion in him.

"The majority of these scenes defy description. But they have served to grant me insight into what it is we face." He strode across the room and took a seat, swiveling around to face Kultuq, who still knelt on the floor before him. "Here is what I have decided. A direct strike against C'thulhu himself is pointless. He's already dead, and even if this were not the case, there's no guarantee that any conceivable force can, in fact, kill him. Though it might be educational to try, I propose a more far-reaching strategy."

He tapped a control on his forearm. Beneath their feet, the hum of machinery activating could be felt.

"We know that neither C'thulhu nor R'lyeh is indigenous to this planet. Perhaps they are simply natives to a distant galaxy. But its lifecycle and power defy all recognizable rules of reality. Could this indicate a nativity outside our very universe? Is C'thulhu's presence here at all an aberration, one Creation would seek to correct if it only could? If the monster makes no sense to us when it is alive, perhaps there is a measure of rationality that can be discerned upon its death, in a form that we even recognize. A city."

From out of the floor, there arose several gleaming black objects.

"I believe R'lyeh to be less of a home and more a fortress. Why else would a creature like this bother to travel with a city, much less have one in the first place? Apparently when it died the last time, some move was made against it. We saw that much. By whom, we can only surmise. But the attempt failed, because C'thulhu's remains had already been interred in R'lyeh. Taking all this into account, it is not without basis to assume that when C'thulhu expires, certain measures must be taken to ensure it remain unmolested until the next cycle can begin. Hence the city of R'lyeh, a traveling coffin and safety room. For all we know, losing R'lyeh at this stage might see C'thulhu immediately expunged from this dimension, its alien presence voided from our reality."

Four identical tubes had risen completely into the room. Kultuq now gazed at them listlessly. He had seen their like before, touched them even. So he knew.

"Antimatter," he whispered, turning to look at Slade. "_You_ stole it."

"For a rainy day." Slade gazed intently at the cylinders, and there was no hiding the eager tension that gripped his form. "Threats are more persuasive when you can back them up. When this situation arose, I had the idea."

It was a dangerous move. A gamble, in more ways than one, and Kultuq understood that. This revelation, Slade laying all his cards on the table, the admission…

No, he corrected himself. Not an admission. A strategy. A maneuver, more in line with chess than a card game. Place a bishop in position. Draw out the enemy's queen. He could almost see the board laid out before them, and he didn't like the odds. Disturbed, Kultuq got to his feet and walked over to the lethal containers. He rested his hand on their smooth, sealed surfaces. Almost, he could feel the potential for destruction contained therein. Almost, he could sense death close at hand.

"You intend to destroy R'lyeh," he stated finally.

"And C'thulhu as well. One way or another."

"What makes you think something so powerful can be defeated at all?"

"Instinct," Slade replied, his voice echoing around the room. "And strategy. At the worst, C'thulhu rouses himself and the end comes sooner rather than later. And at the very least, he has one less tool at his disposal, which could be the deciding factor in future moves against him."

Kultuq withdrew his hand, dusting it off officiously. "If this fails, there will be no future moves. What you propose is tantamount to suicide. A game of Russian Roulette with only one chamber empty, and that's if we're lucky."

"Think of C'thulhu now," Slade murmured. "Powerless. Lifeless. R'lyeh might actually be necessary for its future resurrection. Without it, the monster might just remain dead forever. Or perhaps all we need do is make an opening, and let the rest of the universe finish it off. Surely in its existence, such an entity has made its share of enemies."

Kultuq threw back his head and laughed, a gale of wild mirth. "And you think they will take us into consideration when they attack?! Might as well worry about the algae that will die when you wipe out a quarter of the ocean," he jeered. "I never imagined you were such an optimist."

Slade took his tone without concern. "I see many possibilities for victory here. And only one solid defeat. One that we are already assured of. A risk worth taking, in my opinion."

"Do you think the world will accept an apology should you be proven wrong?"

"I make no apologies. Only demands." The masked warrior rose smoothly to stand there, his presence dominating the room with ease. Kultuq could not shake the feeling that he was at a severe disadvantage. But still, he strode forward to face his opponent.

"Why should you demand anything of me?"

Slade met him eye-to-eye. "You saw why. Thirty-nine incursions to date. Not a single one has managed to penetrate that region, despite my best attempts. I believe you can get me in."

They stared at one another, quietly measuring. Calculating. In the end, the bygone eyes closed. And Kultuq smiled.

"I think I understand."

He crossed his arms behind his back, and began to stroll casually about the room. "The Titans made it into R'lyeh, and back out. No indication that they were stopped beforehand. But then, they had an escort. The prince of Atlantis himself, our very own amphibious superhero Aqualad. He knew about R'lyeh. Which means Atlantis knows. And with R'lyeh as your neighbor, you're bound to set up some very dangerous watchdogs to deal with whatever might come oozing out. Or in. Given the current state of C'thulhu and his…" he gestured at the chamber containing the silent Deep One, "underlings, we can reasonably assume that whatever has been thwarting your underwater investigations is Atlantean in origin."

Slade eyed him with a measure of delight. It was nice to not have to explain himself for a change. Kultuq stopped and regarded the supervillain with a sardonic air. "And you anticipate some assistance from me in overcoming that obstacle."

"I can safely say," Slade intoned dryly, "that a man of your years and experience, having decided at some point to conquer the whole world, would not have neglected to notice that 70% of that world is underwater, and under the dominion of the king of Atlantis. Some very dangerous competition. So of course, that opponent must be eliminated. Swiftly. Decisively. This is best assured through a first strike, one that could not be detected, by a device capable of delivering that blow thousands of leagues below the ocean's surface. Would you happen to have anything that might fit the bill?"

The immortal smiled faintly. "I might."

"Then let me have it."

Kultuq stared at him, and the smile widened. "Think in broad terms, you said," he smirked. "If your strategy succeeds today, I wouldn't want to be the Sea King tomorrow."

Slade swept his hand authoritatively through the air.

"Tell me now. Are you in?"

Kultuq looked around the dimly lit lair. He took a deep breath. Held it. And exhaled with a laugh. "No."

* * *

"_So…what? It overslept?"_

"_I guess so. Or something kept it from waking up."_

"_Maybe not. Maybe C'thulhu really is dead this time."_

"_Wishful thinking."_

"_Yeah. Trust me, it's still down there waiting. And if not C'thulhu, then something just as bad."_

"_If we only had more answers…"_

"_Slade and his allies have gone deep underground. There has been no sighting of them at all in three days."_

"_He's planning something."_

"_Or he's already figured out how dangerous those things are and flushed 'em down the drain."_

"_Do you want to take that risk?"_

"_Raven? What do you think?"_

"_I don't know anymore. Excuse me. I need to go check on something."_

_

* * *

_

"This isn't working."

They walked together through the woods. Kultuq and Raven. There was no one to interrupt them. Finally alone together, as they hadn't been in weeks. The decision to meet had been Kultuq's, and Raven could find no excuse to put it off. Now the somber sorceress strolled at her paramour's side, hidden in the folds of her concealing attire.

"It doesn't matter. I love you."

She looked up at him. The time since their last meeting had seen an improvement in his appearance. Kultuq was no longer the disheveled wreck that had accosted her and her friends. Now he was well-groomed, displaying one of the Imperial Chinese suits he seemed to favor both as Vandal Savage and Kultuq. Just as she had first seen him. So much had happened in her life since then. But one thing remained the same.

"I don't love _you_."

Did he falter, ever so slightly? If so it came and went swiftly, and they continued their aimless trek. "I'm still here," Kultuq stated simply.

Raven drew to a halt. She looked at the ageless man looming over her. The hood was up, keeping her features wrapped in shadow. Keeping her safe. She was grateful for that.

"What do you think is going to happen here? Do you expect to just wait around until everyone I care about is dead, and then I'll come running to stay with you forever?"

He turned his head to her. Calmly, as if they were discussing something different, he spoke.

"It can be forever, if you choose. We can leave today."

That hadn't helped. He could see that right away, by how she stared at him.

"I'm not leaving."

* * *

"_Why?"_

"_I made a promise to her."_

"_Promise?"_

"_She told me I could live here, if I never took another life. Even if C'thulhu did survive, the explosion would exterminate the R'lyeans…_

"_Irrelevant."_

"_And the radiation would murder the Atlanteans on guard, possibly everyone living on the Pacific Rim. It would be an undeniable slaughter."_

"_Better to lose part than the whole."_

"_It's decided. I'll be going now. Don't contact me again."_

"_She won't leave, you know."_

_

* * *

_

"You might change, in time."

Her dark eyes hardened. "Not going to happen. Get over it."

"I don't understand!" Kultuq hissed. "Why won't you escape?! Why do you stay here at all, if you know what's going to happen? Your friends could come with you, we could go away from…"

She shook her head. "Azerath would not accept them."

"Not Azerath then!" Kultuq reached out and gripped Raven's shoulders. He was beyond caring about boundaries. The hood fell away, revealing her beauty in the post-dusk air. A light breeze rippled the violet tresses around her face. "Take them elsewhere, I know there are other worlds! Take them to the Dreaming, take them to Heaven, Hell, I don't care! Just get out of here before it's too late!"

His words were so pleading, and Raven was seized by a wrench of emotion. Sympathy. She raised a hand to touch his face, and black energy snapped like static electricity.

"You really don't understand, do you? That's sad." Her voice was shaking, and she could feel tears threatening to come out. "I can't leave anyone here to die. Not the blackest soul. I have to try to save them all. That's what keeps me here."

* * *

"_What?"_

"_Raven will never leave. Wherever she came from, she's not going back there, and she's not taking you with her. She will die defending this world, because she wants to."_

"_You don't know her."_

"_Are you always such a fool? Or is it just when you're in love."_

"_Slade…"_

"_You do love her, don't you? Do you think telling her that will change anything? I've watched this girl. I've spoken to her when there was no one else to hear us. I've held her dying in my arms. I don't claim to know her motivations, but she holds her survival at no value if it comes at the cost of another. Even my own. Do you believe love will change that?"_

_

* * *

_

Kultuq was awed. "You're not a demon," he whispered. "You're an angel. That stupid bastard Trigon went and sired an angel."

Raven's eyes shut, and two tears flowed fast down her cheeks. She leaned her forehead against his chest, crying softly. His arms encircled her as she shook from the strength of her own feelings. Around them shafts of black light shot out of the earth like knives, and the ground trembled. Neither of them moved. The demon magic couldn't hurt them.

"You once told me that you didn't love," Kultuq murmured, stroking her hair gently. "It's not true. Even if it is, you still care! More than anyone I've met in 50,000 years. Protecting people is what's in your heart, but there's also a great deal of fear about what you might do to them. So you're not in total control of yourself, so what? You've chosen to be the Earth's guardian angel. You could have stayed in Azerath forever, but you chose to come here and try to save Unizue." He felt her body grow tense against his. "She wouldn't let you, I know. But even then you remained, because you recognized what it meant to care for more than just one person."

"That's the difference between you and me, Raven," Kultuq realized suddenly. "I stopped caring years ago. People came, but I knew they wouldn't last, so I never gave them much consideration. They were just props moving in and out of the one-man show that was my life. Then you appeared, and all that changed. You told me I had to start caring again. And I remembered how. It's easy, once it comes back to you."

* * *

"_Change is not impossible. I am living proof."_

"_This won't stop me. I'll find another way."_

"_You won't do it unopposed."_

"_Do you intend to be my enemy?"_

"_No. I tell you now, I will not hinder you in any way. Nor will I help. That is the extent of my involvement in this."_

"_Your involvement will be the same as the rest of us, once C'thulhu returns."_

"_I still have time. I will try to make good use of it."_

"_She'll die too."_

"_Stay away from her."_

"_Her fight is not yours."_

"_But I still care."_

"_You'll regret this."_

"_You're right. I will. But not for a long time, I hope."_

_

* * *

_

The hellish outburst dwindled. Raven's crying was subsiding too. It came to her just how close they were to one another. She pushed away, but slowly. There was no awkwardness, it was just very new.

"I think you do love, Raven." Kultuq smiled. "Many people. You just don't recognize what you feel."

She dried her eyes on her sleeves. "You could be right. I've tried not to think about it, the same way I was trying to avoid you."

The older man beamed. "Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"The day we met?"

"Exactly."

Raven took a step forward and regarded him, head tilted to one side.

"I never told you, but I felt really good about that night. When you first came back, I was glad to hear it."

Kultuq smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry things didn't go so well."

"It wasn't your fault. Not entirely, anyway. Believe me, I know I can be a difficult person to live around."

He extended his arm to her. "The benefits far outweigh the costs."

She looked at his offering, and then shyly slipped her arm through his. Her other hand rested on his forearm, and together they continued walking beneath the boughs.

"So… is this love?" the sorceress opined.

"It's a beginning." The immortal smiled down at her.

"I'm willing to try now."

"Thank you, my love."

Their journey led them along an idyllic way, past gurgling streams and bushes that rustled slightly to the unseen rhythm of the wind.

"Kultuq?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the roses. I… love them."

"I knew you would."

* * *

Slade strode down the corridor, with Twist at his side. "Contact Methodius in the Ukraine. Tell him we're interested in the latest in underwater travel, whether NATO or recreational."

"He costs too much." The voice was murmuring and resonant, one of Twist's favorites. She used it only for him.

"Then throw his life into the deal. See how much he values that."

"What should we do about the old man?"

The mega-criminal gave a desultory nod. "We'll show him his due of respect. And plan for any treachery. Our location is secure for now. That's…"

"Slade!"

The voice of Serenade sounded in his ear, and the nemesis of the Titans halted.

"What is it?"

"There's some footage on the Internet I think you should see."

* * *

"Raven!" Cyborg waved at her from the rooftop. "I was just coming to look for you."

The blue-garbed beauty touched down and appraised her metallic friend.

"Trouble?" she asked.

"Maybe. Dinner's ready."

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Who made it?"

"Robin." A wicked grin touched his face. "And Starfire."

Raven blew out her breath. "Tell them I already ate." Her stomach growled, and she cursed it silently. Cyborg laughed at her.

"Come on." He draped an arm around her shoulders and ushered her to the stairs. "It's easy to avoid the stuff Starfire makes. Just pick out anything that moves."

"I feel a stomachache coming on."

"You and me both. Say..." Cyborg suddenly grinned down at her. "What's got you all smiley today?"

Beside him, Raven's hood dipped to hide her face. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

"_Merry, am I. Merry me. Merry, merry, marry_. _Marry me_? Yes, that comes next."

Kultuq laughed to himself at the foolish notion. And then paused. Raven, bedecked in silk and lace, a veil taking the place of her omnipresent hood, her train extending back 20 ft. In her hands, a bouquet of blue roses. The ceremony would be outdoors, of course, since neither of them subscribed to any recognizable faith, and…

"Gods!" The ancient one drew to a halt. "I'm a love-struck fool again." Then he let out a loud 'Whoop!' and leapt high into the air. He clicked his heels. Just because he could. Then Kultuq threw himself on the sofa and flailed about screaming for the very same reason. This bout of manic energy quickly subsided into gales of helpless laughter, until Time's nomad spent himself and lay in a tangled heap. He stared up at the ceiling, glad that he had finally acted upon a renovation. In his previous moribund state, the wreckage of Raven's last visit had been all he had of her. A curious and costly memento. Cleaning up was a natural reaction to their renewed affair.

"She loves me not," he whispered to the empty house. "She can't help it. Maybe in a hundred years, I can steal a kiss. What a wait."

And Kultuq grinned. "But worth it."

There was so much they could do, and a whole world in which to do it. Live for today, forget about the past and tomorrow. He was building a new life, after all. Where to start? Earth's permanent resident fell to musing, mulling over sites of interest and topics of note.

In his pocket, the cell phone buzzed loudly. He pulled the device out and snapped it open.

"Yes?"

"Turn on the news. _Now_."

Slade.

"I made it clear we were done."

A dial tone greeted him. Kultuq stared at the phone. Debating. Calculating. He put it down. Picked up the remote. And turned on the TV.

A few clicks to a local channel and…

"…_isturbing sight, and panic is already starting to grow as word of a potential alien invasion becomes widespread."_

A beach in the northern part of the state. A prim, professionally-dressed woman with too much makeup talking to the camera, standing at the edge of a crowd of people.

"_Can we get a close-up?_"

The picture focus zoomed past her, shooting out to the water's edge. The mob of curious onlookers had left a wide semi-circle of empty sand at the edge of the sea. In that clearing's center, arms spread, head to the sky, waves lapping around its feet…

There stood a Deep One.

The remote fell to the floor with a clatter.

A moment later, Kultuq's knees hit the wood. His body went cold, heart thudding hugely in his chest like it might explode. Onscreen, the R'lyean swayed in one place, mouth opening and closing as it grunted forth some incomprehensible dirge. Paramedics were on the scene. A few people had fainted. Others lapsed into screaming fits. A SWAT team was now erecting a barricade around it, ushering the onlookers away from the disturbance. All the while, C'thulhu's creature continued its song.

"No. No no nonononono."

Kultuq realized that it was him saying that. It felt as if his mind was sliding away. At any moment, he would go mad. He could feel it. Crawling over his brain. Calling out for him. Soon reflex would kick in, and he would lose his sanity to hold onto his soul. There was no other solution that made sense.

In his hand, the phone rang again. And rang. And rang. And kept on ringing.

He pushed a button, and held it to his ear.

"Our time is up," Slade spoke. "We have to act now. You know what must be done."

Silence.

"SAVAGE!"

"Trick," Kultuq slurred. "This is a trick. You're trying to trick me."

"Check the international channels."

He did. The Mexican news. Disturbance in Puerto Angel. Live from Chile. Devils arriving on the coast. Australia. Rumor of a renewed invasion from Atlantis. Indonesia. Thailand. Swelling fear as news of seemingly isolated incidents resolved into a picture of a planet-wide nightmare. Monsters rising from the deep. Singing a song that drove men mad. They were here. It was the end-time.

"Make it stop," Kultuq whispered hoarsely. "Please make it stop."

"I will." Slade's voice was steel. It carried not even a trace of fear. Only a quiet resolve that caught its listener by the throat and demanded his full attention. "There's still a chance. Satellite images show no sign of R'lyeh surfacing. This may be just a precursor. Give me what I need before it's too late."

"It's coming," came the whispered reply.

"Yes. Coming for all of us. And her."

Hunched on the floor, clutching the tiny device for all its worth, Kultuq's head shot up, eyes wide. "Raven."

"It will take her," the voice lilted softly. "It will use her in ways that will…"

"STOP!"

"Make her choke on her own blood, and tear her eyes from her head!"

"NO!"

"Remember what needs doing. Something only men like you and I can do. It's time to kill."

"No."

"You made a promise. But keeping it won't save anyone's life now. Especially not Raven's. She'll fight it and die."

"No…"

"VANDAL SAVAGE!"

Kultuq's eyes flared suddenly.

"Think. And choose."

He did as the voice commanded. He thought.

He thought about his past. And his future. He wrapped his mind around a vision of Raven. And shrank as he saw her pulled from him by a pack of howling wrecks of men, dragged across the sand by her hair, and thrown alive into a reeking stone well. But not before they had done everything to her that they had to him.

No.

The anger woke up in him.

NO.

The rage kindled.

_NO_.

The blood-lust screamed.

_**NOOOOO**__!_

He scrambled across the floor, frothing and gouging his nails into the wood. Reaching the table stump, he pounded on its surface until the interface came up.

Login name: Savage.

Password: _KILLER_.

Locate the files. Attach to the message. Send NOW.

"_**TAKE IT!"**_ Vandal Savage screamed. "_**TAKE IT AND KILL THE BASTARD! KILL THEM ALL!!!"**_

The cell-phone went dead. It dropped from his hand.

Savage fell to the ground with a groan. He lay there. After a while, he closed his eyes.

"What have you done?" Kultuq whispered.

* * *

The bay doors began to cycle open, revealing the runway. Maintenance crewmen scrambled to get out of the way. They had been working hard for almost an hour, fueling and prepping the craft. They were professional, dedicated, and in a few minutes none of them would remember doing any of this.

Slade flicked a bank of switches, keying on the SR-71's engines. The sound of the supersonic propulsion system warming up filled the hangar.

"Green light means go," Serenade sang over the radio.

"Loading is complete," Twist called in.

"Our course is set," Slade announced. "Prepare for takeoff."

"Hey, hold up," Manifest spluttered from the seat beside him. "Aren't we forgetting somebody?"

From the observation booth on the wall, Serenade gave a cheerful wave, and then slipped past several smiling flight coordinators and disappeared from view. The ship began to taxi out of its berth. "All those going are already onboard," Slade said.

"Well, how come the Last Empress isn't coming along for the ride? Why does she get to sit this one out?"

"I'm done, Lollipop Stick," the female mercenary's haunting tones resonated in their ears. "Money's in the bank. Go save the world for me, hero."

The plane exited the hangar, out into the serene quiet of the California night. Slade completed his setup. "Her services are no longer required."

"Then why am I still needed?"

The reconfigured bomber rumbled beneath them. Manifest was starting to sweat.

"You are insurance in case of trouble." The single dark gray eye turned to fix him with a deadly glare. "It's the life you chose to live, for more money than you should ever be allowed." He produced a small tube and passed it over to his trembling hire. "Take this and be quick about it. We'll be there by the time you wake up."

"This bites." Manifest reached out and grasped the device gingerly. "This bites so bad, I hate flying. I hate not being able to switch." He placed the tip of the mini-hypo to his arm and depressed the switch. "Are you sure… you'll know how to work that thing, when we…?" His shoulders sagged, and he was asleep.

With a rumble, the fastest lower atmosphere vehicle in the United States' history coasted down the runway, gathering speed for the start of their three hour trip. Slade reached down to pat a laptop by his side. "No worries. It's all right here."

* * *

Starfire nudged a fallen Skulker with her toe. Off to the side, Robin was speaking to one of the officers on the scene. The city's inhabitants were trickling back into sight, eager to catch a glimpse of their triumphant protectors after the latest battle.

The fight had been short, but vicious. Without warning, calls had flooded in reporting squads of Skulkers at various spots throughout town. The Teen Titans had separated into three groups, Cyborg and Beast Boy together, Raven on her own. Even though they all knew this was exactly the sort of divide-and-conquer tactic that Slade had utilized in his last assault on the city, they also could not ignore the threat to their wards. And this time, they had help. The police had learned from past mistakes, arriving swiftly and armed with the latest law enforcement armaments to aid their teenage counterparts in the fight to retain control of the city. With their support, the threat had been subdued in record time. Now all that was left was clean-up. And questions.

The Titans' leader finished his discussion and rejoined the princess. "The others have all reported in." Reaching up, he removed the ultra/sub-harmonic scramblers from his ears. "No sign of Slade or his hired hands. Not even a chance to see if these things would work." He slipped the devices back into his utility belt.

"Such random devastation." Starfire turned her head and gestured at the trashed streets and smoking skyline of the business district. "We should rejoin the others quickly. I do not feel comfortable at all being separated like this. There seems to be no purpose to these assaults except to get our attention."

"That's probably exactly what Slade had in mind," Robin bit out grimly.

"But at least the battle is over," the warrior-girl announced brightly. "And now we can begin to search for clues." She let her natural joy carry her up into the air. "Robin, are you coming?"

The masked hero stood motionless.

In front of him was the shattered window of an electronics superstore. In spite of the recent devastation, a big-screen TV remained intact and functional. Robin was staring at it as if mesmerized.

Confused, Starfire slipped down to join him. She raised a hand to touch him on the shoulder, but froze halfway there.

On the television, police in San Francisco held rags to their faces while waving people in bikinis and swimsuits off the beach. The exodus was centered on a wide patch of sand, where a single figure now dominated her attention.

Starfire gasped as she recognized it. Beside her, Robin's communicator flicked open.

"Titans. Assemble back at the Tower on the double. We've got R'lyeans on the loose."

* * *

If there's one thing that tells you a deserted island might not be so deserted, it's a landing strip in the middle of the jungle. The runway ended on the side of an unremarkable hill.

Slade called up the appropriate program on his laptop, and entered the password.

JORMUNGANDR.

Almost immediately, a rectangular line appeared in the hill. It lifted up, dislodging dirt and tropical plants to reveal a hangar. The criminal mastermind guided his craft in, and the hillside shut behind them. Slade then keyed open the bomb-bay doors. Beside him, Manifest stirred and fumbled groggily for his seat-straps.

"Twist!" the supervillain called as he climbed down the ladder. From the hatches on the ship's underbelly, a spindly form untangled itself and dropped with surprising grace to the concrete floor. Twist stretched herself upright, and then turned to face him.

"Our transportation is one floor down and one dock over. The base is unmanned, and I've already shut off the security measures. I want the ship loaded and ready for takeoff in one hour."

She bowed her head in response.

There was a shout from off to the side, and Manifest tumbled out of the cockpit.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

"Are they the ones Slade took?"

"No. I've made some calls. There're hundreds of them all over the Pacific."

"But R'lyeh still isn't rising."

"We should warn Aqualad."

"My guess is he knew before we did."

The Titans drove along the submerged tunnel to their island. The mood in the T-Car was restrained. They all knew this could only mean one thing.

"C'thulhu will awaken soon." Starfire gazed plaintively at the faces of her friends. Blue lights flashed intermittently over their features, more dear to her than any others.

"But why?" Cyborg mused aloud. "Why is it happening now?"

Robin kept his arms crossed, head bowed in concentration. "Who knows? You say that the Deep Ones were expecting C'thulhu to revive over 300,000 years ago?"

"Yes," Raven rubbed her eyes. "Obviously it didn't work out as planned."

"Maybe they got the timing wrong?" Beast Boy's voice was thin, and his face looked haggard. He had not cracked a single joke the whole time.

"No." Raven insisted beside him. "C'thulhu is the spark that guides their beings. He's the only thing in the world to them. Everything they know comes through him. If his revival didn't occur when they expected, it means that something went wrong."

The T-Car came to a smooth stop in Cyborg's underground garage. The Titans hopped out and made their way over to the hydraulic lift. "A weakness, maybe?" Robin hazarded as they began the ascent. "Something, or someone, that kept it from coming back to life?"

"That's nice and vague," Cyborg grunted. "Just what do we know for sure?"

Beast Boy was hunched down on the floor. It was plain to see that he was not taking the news very well. Raven laid a comforting hand on top of his head, then looked up at the others. "One thing I never bothered to think of until now. When I spoke to Unizue, she told me that they were waiting for the city to rise again. So then that means, at one point, R'lyeh was above water."

Starfire placed a finger thoughtfully to her chin. "You believe the city was sunk on purpose, perhaps to keep C'thulhu from returning? How? Why?"

"Mother Nature, act of God, who knows?" The goth Titan looked around her. "We're just grasping at straws here. But if C'thulhu had to wait on a certain configuration of stars to come back, maybe it actually had to be able to see the stars, and that's why submerging R'lyeh in the ocean disrupted its life-cycle."

The rise arrived at the upper levels. "There's no point in just guessing." Robin led them all out. "We'll try to contact Aqualad and see if he or his father can tell us more about the city's history. After that we…?"

The Titans entered the main hallway and stopped.

Standing before them was Vandal Savage.

He had one hand pressed against the wall, as if for support. His eyes darted back and forth frantically over them, searching for something. Raven stepped to the front of the group. "What…?"

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!!" Robin yelled.

Vandal started, and took a few steps back. He fixed a pleading, miserable gaze on them.

"It's coming."

He looked like an injured animal, lying on the highway with a car speeding towards it. Raven shivered at his obvious pain. "We know. We're going to try to stop it." She took a few steps towards him.

"NO!" Savage closed his eyes. Clutching his head, he shook it wildly from side to side. "Slade! You have to go after Slade."

Robin's ears perked up. A new sense of foreboding shot up Raven's spine. "What are you saying?"

The immortal's hands dropped to hang limply at his sides. "You wouldn't… leave," he whispered. "I thought we would have more time together. A few months? It couldn't end now, not when I was just starting to live again. I had to try and stop it! Couldn't bear to see… what they did to you…!"

"Is he drunk?" Beast Boy hazarded.

Cyborg shook his head. "He can't be, remember?"

"What about Slade?" Robin pressed.

Savage's gaze fell wandering over the floor. "He came to me. Told me what he had learned. There's an antimatter bomb, four of them, and he needed a way to get them into R'lyeh, past the Kraken's Coils. At first I said no, but then I heard… and I knew… it was coming." He started violently. "I broke my promise, Raven. There wasn't enough time. I wanted to be with you for as long as I could, I had to…"

Raven didn't move. The other Titans stared at the two of them uncertainly.

"Raven?" Cyborg spoke up hesitantly. "Is this guy in lov…?"

A snarl, a snap of black magic. Raven sprang across the room and pounced on Vandal Savage. She grabbed his head and wrenched it down, twisting it past human limits. The undying criminal hung from her grip without resistance. Dark energy shot from her eyes into his. The rest of the Titans stared in horror.

Then she let go, and Savage fell back with a gasp. He reached an unsteady, pleading hand for her. Between them, a curtain of black fire sprang up, and he snatched his arm back. It smoked and burnt hellishly before finally restoring itself.

"I warned you."

The voice was low, it rumbled with a demonic timbre. "You made a promise to me, and now you've broken it. And when I get back…"

Raven stopped. There was too much pain, and shock. The hope she had fostered only recently was torn out by the roots from this betrayal. Tears of magic streamed down her face. "When I get back I am going to keep my promise to _you!_ I am going to send you away to where you will _never _hurt _anyone __**ever again**__!_"

She raised her arms, and the fire blazed. It became a raven, and turned its head to scream at the cowering form of Vandal Savage. Then the midnight avian dove backwards, swallowing Raven and the Titans. It streaked through the walls, over the ocean, into the open sky. Faster than anything in existence, it shot towards the west.

Alone again, scared and cold, Kultuq curled up. Waiting for his world to end.

And it would. One way or another.

* * *

Aqualad joined his father on the bridge. The Sea King gave an order, and the entire Atlantean fleet began to move out. Three hours after reported contact with what the royal family recognized as a R'lyean, the military might of Earth's oldest human empire sailed toward an unimpressive patch of ocean. There to rendezvous with a division of their brethren none of them knew had existed until today. It was Atlantis' call of judgement, a battle the city's leaders had envisioned since the cataclysm of old, when they had learned of the ocean's darkest secret after a failed attempt by monster magic to raise the dead hulk of R'lyeh had instead sunk an entire continent.

Briefly, Aqualad considered contacting his friends on the surface, but decided not to. This was their moment of destiny, and the land-dwellers need not know of it. Should Atlantis triumph, they would sleep never knowing the gruesome fate they had so narrowly evaded. And if not…

Nothing. There would be nothing left. Only the curse of C'thulhu forever.

* * *

The cargo elevator descended through the floor and into the underground dock, giving the three self-appointed avengers their first look at Vandal Savage's contribution to their efforts.

"Whoa. Dark," Manifest murmured. Slade nodded in satisfaction. Even Twist showed some interest, craning her neck to get a better view.

Shaped like a curved arrowhead, the sea craft lay at berth in the watery stillness. Its surface was black and completely devoid of features, at least from a distance. As the trio watched, a ripple suddenly passed from the ship's prow and diverged 'til it reached both tips.

"Nano-based coating," Slade supplied to their unspoken question. "One of the more eye-catching achievements of the _SlipStream_. It's the surface world's most advanced hit-and-run weapon. When activated, the Slipwave system channels radar beacons along the hull without any noticeable detection. Heat and sonar signatures are useless since all emissions are completely internalized. Upon full deployment the coating records visual information external to the craft and forms a video screen that copies the surrounding environment perfectly, making it completely undetectable. Long-range navigation is achieved by analyzing the Earth's magnetic field, and short-range systems are governed by a dome of nano-bots extending six-hundred meters in every direction around the ship. Designed for an underwater cruise speed of 80 nautical miles per hour, _SlipStream_ is the greatest innovation ever in underwater war."

The elevator came to a halt.

"Let's get moving."

* * *

A black magic phoenix shot across the globe. It defied space and time, upsetting the laws of physics just enough to get its five occupants from one side of the Pacific to another in less than a split-second. Using the information ripped from Vandal Savage's mind, it zeroed in on one out of many tiny nameless atolls. The shadowy raptor descended on the cleared field, depositing the Teen Titans gently and then winking out of existence. Four of them blinked and squinted against the tropical sunlight.

"Man."

"What?"

"Dude!"

"Come on," Raven snapped, and began to fly towards a featureless hill at the edge of the field. Her compatriots ran to catch up.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as he drew abreast of her. "What's going on?"

The sorceress did not look at him, didn't even slow down. "Savage gave Slade a vessel that will allow him to enter R'lyeh. Once there, he's going to try to destroy the city with antimatter bombs."

"Hey, stop, wait!" Beast Boy transformed from a deer. "Just how exactly is that a problem?"

At this, Raven did pause. She descended to Earth and held herself very still. But before she could respond, Robin spoke up.

"Beast Boy, combining matter with antimatter converts the whole thing into pure energy. It makes nuclear bombs look like a sneeze. The energy comes out in many different forms, including radiation."

"Should he trigger the bomb underwater," Starfire spoke up, "it will unleash enough power to kill the R'lyeans, and quite possible everyone and everything living in this area for hundreds of miles."

"The Kraken's Coils, the city of Atlantis, and maybe every living thing this corner of the Pacific for all we know," Cyborg concluded. He looked at his emerald-skinned friend. "I know you hate that thing, man. Nobody can blame you for it. But even if this does get rid of C'thulhu, it's just too high a price. I couldn't live with that."

"None of us could." Raven drew a deep breath. "If these are our last days, we'll do what we've always done. Save people." The lilac-eyed maiden turned and looked at her closest friends. "I'll do anything to keep you all safe. And I don't want to lose a single life because I made the mistake of letting Vandal Savage run free."

Beast Boy met her eye. Slowly, he nodded his head in agreement.

They turned and raced for the hill. Raven gestured, and the door tore itself open and went sailing into the underbrush. The Titans entered the complex.

* * *

"Gently," Slade cautioned. Twist reached into the transport case and removed a gleaming cylinder two feet in length. She inched over to an opened torpedo, stepping carefully over its inert explosive contents, and laid the cylinder inside the weapon's cavity.

"Manifest. The detonator."

The slender thief stood unmoving.

Slade turned on him. "What is it?"

Manifest raised a tentative hand. "There's somebody here with us. They just… popped up on the island." He concentrated. "Five of them." The grinning brigand looked at his employer. "I think we all know who that must be."

The one-eyed super-criminal considered this for a moment. "So Savage had a change of heart."

"Hey, Boss-man," Manifest piped up. "How about I take care of them while you two keep working? Yeah…" he continued as Slade fixed him with a baleful stare, "I can handle those turkeys myself. Or at least keep them out of your hair until you're safe at sea. You're the ones who know what you're doing here anyway, right? This is the whole reason I came along. Besides, I wasn't exactly relishing the thought of going underwater. And all that that implies."

Slade looked at him. Then he turned back to the torpedo assembly. "If you feel up to the challenge, then by all means proceed."

Behind his mask, Manifest smirked. "Sweet. See-ya, Stretch!" he called to Twist. "Fifty bucks says I make it back stateside before you do, super-sonic sniper rifle or not."

The corded menace directed a lethal look at him, and Manifest chose that moment to abandon ship. Both of the remaining occupants continued their work.

* * *

Passing by the empty Blackbird, the Teen Titans proceeded to investigate. "Hey Raven," their shape shifter whispered, "Why don't you just slip through this place all teleporty, find the ship and crush it into tinfoil?"

She looked over at him. "There are antimatter bombs somewhere in here, remember? Do you want to be around if they get crushed?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Robin signaled to Beast Boy, who nodded and quickly transformed into a Doberman. At the same time, the Boy Wonder settled the sub/ultra-harmonic scramblers into his ears. The superheroes moved warily across the hangar to a door at the far end. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." The portal opened with minimal resistance.

"Y'know you'd make a great burglar, Raven," Cyborg quipped.

"Hush," Starfire raised a hand. "Something is there."

The Titans entered a large chamber. The room was completely bare, with a ceiling lost in shadows. At the far end, an elevator offered access to the lower floors. And between them and it, there stood an eerie figure.

The door closed behind them, and the Titans spread out in a line. Whatever was at the center of the room was still as a statue, and dressed almost entirely in white. It stood turned to one side, and the more they looked, the more confused they became. The head was concealed by a helmet shaped like a cone. A red bill protruded over distorted facial features, and the same thing was repeated on the back of the helmet. The chest and shoulders were encased in a smoothly molded symmetrical armor. Arms and legs were skinny to the point of being almost indistinguishable from front to back. Identical pairs of red shoes stuck out in either direction. For all the world, it looked like two people standing back to back had been joined together.

The group hesitated, uncertain how to proceed.

"Who are you?" Robin called.

His voice echoed through the empty room. Suddenly the figure spun on one heel to face them, revealing a crooked crimson countenance. The red slash of a mouth sneered in frozen mirth.

"Who are _you_?" an electronically distorted voice reverberated from the helm. "No no, wait. Let me guess."

The man raised the cannon on his arm to tap his head thoughtfully. "Lessee here." It slowly leveled to point at Robin, who tensed in preparation. "Gomez," the costumed enigma spoke lyrically. It redirected its aim to Starfire. "Morticia." Over to Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. "Wednesday, Pugsley and Lurch. It's the Addams Family!" And he wrapped his arms around himself and screamed with laughter, a manic high-pitched titter.

At the sound, Cyborg's good eye grew wide, and his teeth clenched. "It's you," the hulking teen growled.

The white clown spun on his heel again, revealing a face and back that were indistinguishable from the front. "You got that right, Tin Turkey!"

Raven flicked a glance at her comrade. "Cyborg, is that…?"

He nodded his head. "The guy from the police station. The one who attacked Patty. Mr. Red-Eye."

"Attacked?" The villain raised a hand to his breast and feigned hurt. "You exaggerate, Mr. Coffee. I don't hurt helpless women. Not the way I did you, I mean. I'm actually pretty popular with the ladies." He turned a winking leer on the wide-eyed Starfire. "Ah, that _Come-Hither_ stare." He then shifted over to Raven, and gave an exaggerated leap back. "Yikes! That _Get-Thee-Hence_ glare! Okay," the maniac chortled mirthfully. "Okay, enough sideshow. You're obviously here to prevent our little 'Charge up San Juan Hill.' And guess what? I'm here to slap you down."

A birderang appeared in either of Robin's hands, and Starfire's eyes flamed with power. Raven's hands glowed, and from behind her cloak a green Bengal tiger prowled out with a growl.

Before anyone could make a further move, Cyborg raised a hand.

"You guys go on ahead. Do what we came here to do." He stared fixedly at the grinning ghoul not thirty feet away. "This one's all mine."

"Are you certain?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, Robocop, you sure?" his adversary taunted him.

Cyborg's left eye burned with a crimson fury. "I'm sure. Now go."

Reluctantly, the other Titans accepted their teammate's decision. They moved off to either side of him, and began to edge down the length of the hall, keeping close watch on the demented supervillain. Their enemy did not move to stop them, only placed his free hand on his hip in a sardonic fashion.

"Now what makes you think that it's gonna be that easy? If you want to fight, that's fine by me. Plenty to go around. Oh, and incidentally, just so we're on a first name basis, I'm called…"

His other arm jerked upward. Far quicker, Cyborg's sonic cannon deployed and fired. The blue beam streaked across the room.

It hit, and Robin screamed.

At the same time, Starfire froze as she found herself staring down the barrel of a multi-pronged battle cannon.

"Manifest!"

Twin heat beams sprang forth and connected with her chest. The princess flew back with a cry.

"Robin!" Cyborg shouted. His scanners tracked around the room, locating the figure of his target. He aimed his blaster again. Manifest just looked at him, and started laughing. The metal man paused. What just happened?!

"Confused?" the lunatic sneered. "Here, let me make it clear for you."

He pointed his weapon at the floor, and a conical device shot out to embed itself point-first in the cement. On its tip, a red light began to blink, faster and faster. The criminal raised his hand and waved at the immobilized Cyborg.

Raven stared, and realization struck. Before she could open her mouth, before she could even think to…

Suddenly Cyborg stood over the glowing bomb, and Manifest was across the room in his place.

A second later, it blew.

Cyborg was flung off his feet to collide with a steel post. He slid down it and hit the ground hard. Over the sound of the explosion came the distorted laugh of a madman.

"He can switch!"

In the center of the room, Robin had risen to his feet. Starfire floated by his side, the metal of her collar plate melted and smoking.

"Don't attack him! He can switch places with people!"

"You're quick," Manifest sneered, and fired a deadly beam at him. The young martial artist dodged nimbly aside, drawing a disc instinctively. Suddenly it was Starfire in his line of fire, and without thinking he dove to one side, barely avoiding an attack from the spot the alien warrior had just occupied.

"Titans!" he called. "Snowblind!"

The disc flew straight up into the air, and on ingrained response, every Titan ducked their heads.

A split second later the magnesium bomb went off, and the room was filled with blinding white-hot light. As it faded, the five heroes came quickly to their feet.

Manifest now stood where Cyborg had once been, his arms raised before him and flailing blindly. "I can't see!" he shouted. "Help me! I'm blind! Somebody get me a seeing-eye dog." And then it was Beast Boy standing there, staring uncertainly about him in human form. From behind Raven, there was a click. An arm wrapped around her waist, and a sharp blade twelve inches long hovered at her throat.

"Sorry, false alarm," her captor breathed, and looked at Robin scornfully. "Did you really expect that would work? This helmet's not just to protect my secret identity, rich boy. It gives me 360° vision, and scans out any light levels that could damage my eyes. Try the sound throwing disc next. I'll enjoy watching your friends writhing in pain while the same blockers you're sporting protect my ears from anything over 85 decibels. No applause," his helmet leaned close to Raven's ear. "Just throw money."

Everything went black.

The room became pure ebony before his eyes, all tinted in white, and Manifest found himself unable to move. Raven slid down out of the crook of his arm. She turned to face him, her eyes smoldering, hands raised to crush him.

There was a crack and burst of black light, and then it was Robin standing there.

"Whew!" Manifest shouted, dusting off his armor. "That was scary, my little Pouty-Mouth. Ever since I was hired for this gig, I've been curious about whether I can play musical chairs with the Green Goober when he's an animal, and with you if my gear's possessed. Now we know." He punched his fist into the air with a delighted shout. "I'm stronger than all of you! Not one of you's got the goods on me! You can run or teleport or whatever, but the result's still gonna be the same. You all go down, and I get paid enough money to buy your stupid city and everyone in it!"

At the front of his helmet, hidden eyes flicked up and down. The scene in front of him was playing on one screen, and in the left corner of it, everything at his back showed up in a small rectangular format. Now cockier than ever, he watched the Titans recover. "So what's the next move, heroes? Maybe you can reach deep down within, harness your inner spiritual strength, and proceed to defeat me in righteous combat! No wait! You should try using the power of True Love!" The thief gave a bark of laughter. "Hang on, I've got it! All of you combine your powers into your weakest member, and thereby create…. SUPER ROBIN!! DUN-DU-DU-DUNNNNN!!!" He twirled in mockery, and then stood straight once more.

"Raven."

The teen goth looked down, to where Robin crouched behind her.

"He was right," the Boy Wonder whispered. "Savage was right about this guy, he's an amateur. Think about it. With a power like that, he could have crippled us with one bomb in the first second. But he's just showing off, like a kid wanting attention. And I'm betting he's not used to getting hit by anything. We probably only need one good shot to beat him."

"Hey! Captain Color Wheel!" The crimson-streaked criminal waved an arm. "Why don't you speak up so everyone can hear you? Let's hear the big plan, Deep Pockets."

In response, Robin rose to his feet. A lazy smile touched his lips. "For a guy who found his costume at the bottom of a discount Halloween bin, you like to dish out a lot of insults, Manifest." He moved slowly past Raven.

The criminal's whole body went rigid. In that moment, Robin's hand strayed behind his back. He swiveled his fingers around in a circle, a signal Raven knew. Her thoughts reached out to touch the minds of her teammates.

_/Surround him/_

"Don't you dare insult me, you puny little prick!" Manifest fumed. "What do you bring to this team, anyway? You haven't got any superpowers, but you and your buddies live like kings on your private island. I figured you out a long time ago, you're a rich boy! Just a spoiled brat hiding behind a mask and playing hero until his trust fund kicks in!"

"Got an awful lot of anger in you towards something you want to become," Robin drawled. The five Titans eased in around their nemesis. He made no move to counteract them, only stood there, brimming with confidence and hatred.

"I can see you, you know," Manifest spat. "The old 'Rile-Up-The-Villain-So-He-Loses-His-Cool' trick? I think you've been doing this gig for too long. Did your rich Mommy and Daddy buy you that mask so no one would know you were their kid, rich boy?!"

Robin stopped and smiled. "Better than that disposable diaper you're wearing."

Manifest's arm shot up, his cannon quaking with fury. They were all around him now, Robin and Raven in front, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire behind.

"Go write me a check, you stupid leech! It's the only thing you're good at!"

"Can you break a five?" Raven chimed in. "You're not worth much more."

The weapon snapped to her. "_Shut up, you …you creepy little…!_"

"Scrawny little wimp," Cyborg swore. The velociraptor beside him snarled.

"Sylpak Flubnut!" Starfire shouted.

Manifest spun about. "_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"_

Starfire's left arm shot out, and a star-bolt burned forth at him.

An identical blast flashed towards Beast Boy.

The dinosaur swung its tail at Cyborg, who was firing double sonic cannons aimed at both Manifest and Raven.

Raven to Robin, Robin to Starfire. Standing at exactly the same distance from their enemy as each other, the Titans directed attacks at everyone in the room, and the shadows were lit by the resulting explosion.

* * *

When they arrived, Aqualad felt his stomach churn. The sea was virtually alive with the spawn of C'thulhu. From the darkness of the ocean they came, faster than sharks, glowing with the unhealthy fetor of their execrable master. Members of the Kraken's Coils launched their attacks on the ancient enemy, creating a maelstrom that churned the seas.

The Deep Ones made no reprisals. They streaked through the night-black waters, apparently taking no notice of the danger, concerned with nothing more than breaking through the ranks.

Outside the flagship, Aqualad suddenly felt the presence of his father ringing out, carrying the unmistakable mark of royal command. For a moment, the war before them ceased, the 17th fleet in its entirety digesting the presence of the king and their compatriots.

And then, for the first time in history, the whole of the Atlantean military joined together to defend the world.

* * *

"IDIOTS! Fools! You like that?! Huh? Do ya? You like how that feels?!!"

The Teen Titans lay unmoving. In the center of the ring of forms, the smoke of their combined attack cleared. Twenty feet above it floated Manifest. From the heels of his boots twin jet panels burned the air into superheated ripples.

"Who's laughing now, dorks?" Manifest screamed crazily, descending back to ground level. "Who's the greatest, I ask you?! It's me!!" He laughed so much that he drooled, his eyes flickering from the sight of one downed opponent to another, lost in his victory. "Super heroes. HAH!" The white menace pirouetted about in ecstasy, shaking his fists wildly at the whole world. "Not the Man of Steel, not the World's Greatest Detective, and not you! Nobody… NOBODY can bring me down! I'm the most powerful person on the planet! I'M MANIFEST!!"

He pumped his left arm, firing a laser blast into the ceiling, and Cyborg shot back up.

The hatches on the bionic warrior's chest flew open, bombs burst out, streaking with deadly intent.

Manifest switched…

And something struck him in the chest.

The villain gasped, switching again. He regained his balance, and turned his attention around the room.

Across the way, Cyborg smiled at him.

"You!" the maniac snarled. "How did you…?!"

He stopped short. Stuck to the bio-mechanical hero's torso, there was an X-shaped device. On it a round screen sprang into life, displaying the number 60. This became 59, and 58.

"W-what…?" Manifest stuttered. The other Titans stood up. Attached now to each of them was a small glowing 'X' with a timer. The pale thief reached up to touch his breastplate, and felt the foreign implement suction-plated to the white armor. He stared aghast at his attacker, who still stood there smirking smugly.

47, 46.

"You think I'm stupid?!!" Manifest screamed. "You're not gonna blow up your whole team just to get me!"

"You're right. I'm not." The robot powerhouse raised his arm. A panel on it flicked open, and he tapped in a sequence of code. "Deactivating bombs 2 through 6."

Around the room there were identical clatters as the defunct devices dropped harmlessly from their targets' bodies, leaving only one still active. Manifest stared.

33, 32.

"You can't do this," he whispered in shocked tones. "_You_… can't _do _this."

Cyborg came to his feet. "Everybody put some distance between each other," he called out, and grinned wickedly. "This is gonna be large!"

They obeyed, leaving their enemy standing by himself.

21, 20.

The helpless villain spun about wildly. "No, you… YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" he screamed, and switched.

16, 15.

Manifest fired his beams at Cyborg, who dodged out of the way.

13, 12.

He switched again, and again, lobbing missiles at the Titans, but his aim was off, and they exploded without harming anyone.

9, 8.

"NO!" Manifest shrieked, and began to claw frantically at the bomb. It remained stuck fast.

7, 6.

With a curse he flung the cannon off his arm. Switching all the time, he fumbled with both hands at his torso plate.

4, 3.

His fingers scrabbled desperately for the latches as he staggered about.

2.

_Couldn't find them!_

1.

Manifest _screamed!_

0.

Nothing.

He froze in one place.

A black hole opened at Robin's feet, and he dropped down into it. Reemerging in a crouch behind Manifest, the Titans' leader deployed his bo-staff, brought it up with a powerful swing, and smashed the weapon in between the villain's legs.

No one moved, or spoke.

The staff snapped back into Robin's palm, and he stood up.

A shudder passed through Manifest's frame. Slowly, he began to cave in, crumpling and shrinking down towards the floor.

A single large metal hand tapped his chest. Another pushed his head back up, and the bulging eyes registered Cyborg standing in front of him.

"Hi. Name's Cyborg. It's nice to meet you…"

The other hand clenched, and drove into the grinning red face with superhuman force. Manifest flew across the room, rebounded off a wall, and fell to land face-down on the floor. The mask-plate of his helmet skidded to a halt, its leering features now caved in by the imprint of a human fist.

"Face-to-fist," the tech-teen gloated.

"Let's go," Robin said, and they headed for the elevator.

* * *

Twist replaced the cover. The weapon hummed with unmatched destructive potential. Together she and Slade rolled the torpedo into its launcher, fastening it securely into place.

"Hurry," the super-criminal ordered, and they moved swiftly to the bridge.

* * *

As they entered the room, sirens went off, and red lights on the walls spun and flashed. Below them was a deep well, and in it floated the _SlipStream_. A metal gantry was retracting. The water churned, and before their eyes, the ship began to sink.

"Move!" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy became a hawk, and dove. Starfire's hands extended, and both Robin and Cyborg reached out to grasp one, letting the inhumanly strong female bear them towards their target.

They arrived within seconds of one another. Less than three feet of the dull black surface remained above water. Raven's eyes glowed, and the Titans dropped down into the craft just as the waves closed over it.

* * *

_SlipStream_ descended to the bottom of the exit chute. Before it the tunnel lights came on. Slade keyed in the destination code.

"Prepare for launch."

Beside him, Twist wound her fingers tightly into her seat straps. The red glow of the interior lights went out. Suddenly, in the thirty square feet of seemingly empty space before the pilot's seat, a blue glowing image sprang to life, resolving itself into a picture-perfect representation of the view around the ship. Twist murmured appreciatively.

"Now," Slade breathed, and _SlipStream_ sprang forward at incredible speed, snapping them both back into their seats. A second later, the inertial restraints for the ship's interior kicked in, dispelling the feeling that they were both about to be crushed where they sat.

"Excellent," the one-eyed master combatant breathed. He checked the controls. "Speed is stable at just under 80 knots. We should arrive at the target perimeter in about 45 minutes."

He paused. On the console between them, a small red light was blinking. Both Slade and Twist stared at it.

"What does that mean?" the gangly woman spoke.

Hidden behind cold steel, Slade's lips pursed in amusement. "We have company."

* * *

"We seem to do this a lot," Raven intoned irritably.

"It's not so bad," Beast Boy said from beneath her.

The Titans were lying piled up against a wall of the ship. The sudden movement which had thrown them back had now subsided, and they began to extricate themselves from the tangle of limbs.

"Okay," Cyborg grunted. "We're here. Now what?"

"We split up," Robin stated firmly. "Raven, did you pick up anything from Savage on how this ship is configured?"

"I know the torpedo bays are located in either tip of the two sides."

"How many bombs altogether?"

"Savage saw four."

"They're probably distributed evenly. Raven and Cyborg," he pointed at them in turn, "You two are the best-suited for neutralizing those bombs. Take one side for each of you. The rest of us will find Slade and his cronies and shut them down."

"I'm registering them right now." Cyborg's eye grew distant. "There's two heartbeats about one hundred meters down this hallway."

"Only two?" Starfire asked.

"I'm positive."

"Maybe Slade didn't come with them," Raven suggested.

"No. He's here. One of them might have just abandoned them at some point," Robin mused. "These guys are mercenaries, they might not have been too devoted to the idea of risking their lives like this."

"It could also be that the one called Twist does not register a heartbeat," Starfire pointed out.

"Whatever it is, be careful," Raven warned. Beast Boy shifted into a blood-hound, and gave a brief bark. They then departed on their separate missions without goodbyes. All knew that their time was playing out.

* * *

"That cretin," Twist hissed.

"He's all yours later." Slade continued to adjust the instruments at hand, scanning the perfect 3-dimensional recreation of their pitch-black environs. "Right now I need you."

Twist glanced down, considering. At her feet was a ventilation grate, too small for any normal human to enter. "Are there security cameras onboard?"

"Everywhere." Her master indicated the room behind them, where several screens along the wall displayed alternating areas around the ship. Twist nodded, and reached up. The coiled mass atop her head shifted slightly, and from out of it emerged a combination ear-piece and eye-camera band. "Can you patch the signal into here?"

Slade accepted the device. Opening its service hatch, he pressed a tiny button. The frequency for the viewfinder jumped to a blank setting. Consulting the information Vandal Savage had provided him with, he entered a new code.

"I must be able to speak to them," Twist insisted.

Another adjustment, and Slade handed her the device. She slipped it into her hair, where it was pulled back in. The view finder now settled over her left eye.

"I'll direct the cameras you see through from here," Slade informed her. "Just tell me where they are."

"They will not stop you." Twist's form suddenly bent, thinning and lengthening as it spiraled like a corkscrew. She pulled off the ventilation grate. Her body entered the space provided, and disappeared from view.

* * *

The door was motion-activated, and it slid upwards at his approach. Cautiously, Cyborg delved further into the bowels of the ship. Normally he would have been ecstatic at the chance to scrutinize new technology. Now all he felt was a disturbing sensation at the base of his spine. He knew what was causing it.

Fear.

They were drawing closer to R'lyeh. A place that had come close to consuming him and all of his friends. He didn't want to die. And he didn't want to see that place again. Briefly, a notion occurred to him: what if they failed? Say Slade destroyed R'lyeh, would that be so bad? The world would be saved, and what would be lost? A bunch of people he had never met and probably never would. Could he accept that?

Would it matter if he could?

And suddenly, he saw himself standing in front of Patricia Hastings. He was explaining to her how he had let hundreds of thousands of people die.

When he finished, she was crying.

That settled it. Cyborg quickened his pace, and moved on.

* * *

Twist gestured, and the metal fan blades bent at a 90° angle without altering their course. She squeezed under the gap of the whirling mechanism carefully. Even though it couldn't cut her, there was no sense damaging anything in here. She had entered the ventilation system as an added protection for Slade. If the Titans thought of a gas attack, she could close off the passage before it reached the control room. Also, she served as a block should the shape-shifter have the same idea as she did.

Once through, the spindly devil allowed herself to unwind a bit, and her anxiety eased slightly. Twist would never be completely comfortable in confined areas. They brought back memories of waking up in the sensory-deprivation tube, the narcotic syringe having been ejected by the developing movement of her skin. Starving and weak, she had flailed blindly in the dark for an exit, finally finding an opening and squeezing into it. At the time, she was too panicked and sightless to realize just how small that hole really was, and what she was doing to enter it. Crawling desperately inch by inch through the empty food transport tube, falling into a vat of experimental nutritional supplements which she had consumed mindlessly, nearly choking on it when her eyes had adjusted enough to see the monster reflected in the glass sides.

Stop it, she told herself. You have work to do for him.

"Slade," she purred into her microphone, "Let me see them."

Before her eye, the view-screen lit up. She saw the blue-tinted confines of the ship laid out before her one room at a time. The images shifted until she located the first of them. The black man. "There." This shot became frozen in one corner of the screen, and continued to track his movement. Next was the witch, and the same thing happened. The other three were heading to the pilot chamber.

Sandwiched between two sets of buzzing fans, Twist got to work.

* * *

A dark wraith among shadows, Raven stole silently through the halls. Now that she was away from her friends, her thoughts were starting to worry her. Could she disable these weapons without any help? Would Slade launch them before she got the chance? Had Savage been correct in assuming there were only four?

Vandal Savage. The traitor.

No matter how this played out, it was over. Raven had been betrayed once before by someone who professed to be her friend. At Beast Boy's insistence she had stayed her justifiable wrath. Not this time. If Savage wasn't gone by the time she got back, that was his mistake. Not that it would save him. _She_ had not been untruthful. She was a demon's daughter. She could do violent acts, when provoked. And knowingly conspiring with her avowed enemy was an unforgivable breach of trust.

I'll send you away, Kultuq, she thought. I will burn the roses you gave me. Eventually even your memory will die from this world. Because you chose to hurt people. Because you hurt me. And I will never again…

Someone's watching me.

Raven spun, searching. Looking for a sign to guide her. No movement. Well, then. If you won't come to me…

"Azerath Metrion Z…"

The opening in her cowl closed up. Plunged into darkness, the dark mage gasped, and her spell was cut off. Unseen by Raven, a pipe in the wall behind her suddenly twisted along its length, stretching out to loop over the blind mystic's hood. The curved steel then pulled suddenly back, yanking Raven with it. Her head struck the wall with a jarring crack. And then she truly was in darkness. Lost to the world.

* * *

His previous scan of the ship's length told Cyborg that he was coming close to the end of the trail. Two more rooms and he should be in the torpedo chamber.

The door before him opened, and Cyborg inched inside. Just another adjoining hall. At the far end was a door that had to lead to his goal. He took one step in, cannon at the ready.

He never finished that step.

Cyborg's mechanical appendage twisted and bent at the knee like a piece of paper, and he crashed to the floor.

For a moment he could only stare in horror at his distorted body part. And then the same thing happened to his right leg. And his arms. They spun away, curving and hardening, dancing to the will of some unseen controller. There wasn't even any pain involved. It was just a violation, a possession of the one thing everyone should be able to rely on, their own body.

"Stop it!" Cyborg screamed helplessly as his limbs continued to stretch out.

The movement ceased, leaving the hero spread-eagled on the floor like some dismembered daddy-long-legs.

"Dammit!" the warrior shouted, clenching his fists helplessly. "Let me go!"

"Be quiet."

The voice was soft and deadly. Totally unfamiliar. Cyborg craned his head around. It was coming from an intercom on the far wall.

"You are not harmed," the speaker continued. "And you can no longer interfere with our mission. Lie there and do not strain yourself. I will be watching you."

He was beaten. Just like that. Totally helpless. None of the others could have been taken down like this. Just him. It felt like being a kid again, held down and bullied by someone bigger and stronger. He remembered that feeling, and hated it. Cyborg's titanium systems surged, he screamed aloud with all his might.

Nothing happened.

For the first time in years, he thought he might cry. But he couldn't.

_I will be watching you_.

That's just what they all wanted. To see you cry. So he didn't.

* * *

Robin motioned them forward, twin batons held at the ready. The narrow confines of the ship's corridors meant force of numbers would be neutralized. But every sliding door held the potential for a deadly attack waiting to greet them. So they took it slow, even though every second brought them closer to R'lyeh. There could be anything ahead. A group of Skulkers. The two remaining mercenaries, Twist and Serenade. Even Slade himself.

Robin's pulse pounded at that. This was it. Slade was onboard. He had trapped himself on this ship. No secret escape routes, no trick levers, no loved ones held hostage. Just you and me. It was time to pay him back. For the cruel enslavement. For his corruption of Terra and mistreatment of Raven. For everything.

Padding along behind, Beast Boy could feel it. He knew that the city of madness was coming closer, rushing towards him like a crazed bull elephant. The animal body was finding it harder to move. He had to fight against the creeping, growing instinct to flee that seemed built-in to every beast on Earth. He had overcome that fear before, for the sake of his friends. He had the nightmares to prove it. Those horrible voices that never quite left him alone, sleeping or awake. They were growing louder now. More persistent. And it wasn't just the nightmares getting stronger as they got closer to R'lyeh. It was their source. The shape that haunted him down to his very cells.

The promise of madness. The end of hope. C'thulhu.

Starfire followed Robin. That was all she needed to know. Right now she burned with the need to protect him, to keep herself between the friends she had made here and monsters like Slade and C'thulhu. She would never understand the willingness of others to impose unnecessary pain on all those around them. But she didn't have to understand it to fight it. She was a warrior of Tameran. She feared no one. Not for any reason would she give in to the beasts in the dark. Her name was Starfire, and she was strong.

In front of them was yet another door. The last room before Slade. Robin had been counting their progress. He was prepared for this. It was his choice to fight the demons, those in human form and not. Time to end this. He approached the blank metal surface. It slid up from the floor with a slight whisper.

And stopped two feet off the deck.

Robin drew back, prepared for anything that might come through that opening. Seconds ticked by. When nothing happened, the three Titans slowly bent down and peered into the next room.

It was perhaps ten feet long, and from what they could see, there was just a wall lined with video screens. The door to the bridge remained shut. Other than that, it was completely empty.

They looked at one another questioningly. Miming for silence, the leader of the group withdrew a small mirror on a handle. Robin plied the reflective surface beneath the doorframe, tilting it to see what lay directly above and beyond the threshold.

There was nothing. Not a sentry or laser cannon. The teen hero sat perplexed. This was a trap. That was so obvious even an idiot could see it. But despite that, he couldn't tell what it was. The young fighter debated quickly. If you want us, Slade, you're going to have to deal with me first.

They were running low on time. For all he knew they were now approaching R'lyeh. Countless people could die. He wasn't about to let that happen. Time to bite the bullet.

With that, Robin grasped the underside of the door and swung himself feet-first into the next room.

As his torso swept through the gap, the hole suddenly contracted in and slammed shut around him. Robin screamed. Starfire lunged towards him with a cry.

A low buzzing filled the room. "Do not touch him!" a voice snapped harshly.

The alien teenager froze, green eyes failing to locate the source of those words.

"Move to aid your friend, and I will cut him in two."

Robin lay helpless, forearms pinned to his chest. In response to the threat, the metal of the surrounding floor, walls and door twisted even further, constricting his ability to breathe. "Starfire," Robin gasped. "It's Twist! Do as he says!"

There was a hiss, and the metal shrunk even further. The Boy Wonder lay still, concentrating on bringing air into his lungs to keep from passing out.

"What can I do?" the princess wailed.

"You can do nothing," Twist spoke. Starfire looked up. In a corner behind her, she saw a round security camera watching them.

"Do not think about it, alien. If you value your leader's life. We are all going to wait here quietly. Any other choice means the death of your teammate. Your comrades have also failed. Accept your loss, and there may be some hope for you to survive."

The buzzing cut off, leaving the three of them to stare miserably at one another.

* * *

Slade nodded in satisfaction. Out of all his wide range of associates, Twist was by far the most useful. She was intelligent and creative, the most profitable investment in a person he had ever made. Were it not for her severe emotional issues, he would have chosen her to be his apprentice. But he specialized in inflicting wounds, not curing them. Ah well. He could only do so much.

They had arrived.

Off in the distance came the flashes of battle. They were traveling close to the ocean floor, skimming smoothly over the rocky terrain. Time to see just how well Vandal Savage had crafted by this vessel.

Slade activated the Slip system, and the vessel began to change. The twin prongs that trailed the bridge suddenly swept out to either side of it. From the nondescript black coating of nano-machines, a rippling blanket extended, taking over the task of propulsion through the water. _SlipStream_'s surface seemed to grow even darker for a moment. And then, it was no longer there at all. The nano-shell transformed into stealth mode, perfectly mimicking and adapting its light output to blend into the environment from every angle.

Silently the machine stole upon the chaotic onslaught being waged between the forces of bestiality and humanity. They were now approaching the previously known limits. At that point they were a target, potentially. Slade felt his pulse increase slightly with excitement. Had Savage misled him? Would the best of surface technology be enough to deceive the superior science of Atlantis? Would this unexpected war be enough to keep all attention from them?

Ten seconds later, he had his answer.

A group of R'lyeans came swimming straight at them, with over a dozen individually-manned death-boats in pursuit. Hunter and quarry flew towards the ship. Slade altered his course to avoid them.

The R'lyeans moved by, not noticing anything.

And the Kraken's Coils followed without so much as a pause.

He relaxed.

"We're approaching the target," he spoke to Twist. "Keep them down."

"I will."

* * *

Beast Boy sat on his haunches, gazing with morose dog eyes at his two friends. Robin's labored breathing filled his sensitive ears. Starfire stood not two feet away from him. Earlier she had tried to touch her leader's hand, to offer him comfort. Apparently Twist had taken objection to that, and closed the trap even tighter, making him cry out. Now they stayed where they were. While the feeling of mortal danger crept up the animal's spine. He felt his humanity leaving him. There was nothing he could do about it.

The canine shifted restlessly and panted. If only he were smarter, he could figure something out. But he was just dumb old Beast Boy. He never came up with the brilliant plans, like Robin or Raven or Cyborg. He just did what he did out of instinct. His brain didn't work like theirs. The best things he had going for him were his ingrained reactions and physical senses.

He watched Starfire with animal awareness, seeing and scenting the strong grief and worry that poured off of her. Robin was putting up a brave front, but he couldn't hide the bitter tang of fear in his scent. That and…

Beast Boy sniffed. What was that?

His eye roamed around. A cool breeze blew on him from a ventilation duct in the wall. Faintly he could hear a slight buzzing sound. Familiar. What was it like…?

He thought back carefully, and it came to him. When Twist had spoken. The noise that accompanied his voice. And before, at the police station, the smell of the villain in the air.

If so, then maybe, just maybe…

The dog suddenly bounded to its feet. It gave an ear-splitting howl, and began to dance about, shaking its head madly.

"You, beast!" Twist hissed warningly. "Sit down!"

Robin gasped in renewed pain. "Beast Boy!" Starfire cried. "Please, what is wrong?" She reached out a hand, and jerked it away as the animal turned and snapped at her. "Beast Boy?!"

A ripple passed through the creature's skin, and for a moment the dog was replaced by something foul, a pulsing, gibbering monstrosity that slobbered on the floor. Then it morphed again, becoming a cobra that lunged madly for them.

And Starfire knew.

"You were warned," Twist's voice came.

"No, please, he cannot help it!" the tall beauty leapt upright, looking at the camera. "It is the R'lyeh affect! Animals cannot come close to that city without being driven mad with fear! Oh please, do not hurt him!"

There was a pause. "Then make him resume human form."

"He will not," Starfire pleaded. "He resolved to remain in beast guises on this mission to keep from being hypnotized by your partner Serenade!"

"Serenade is not here," the eerie tones threatened. "Now do something to calm him down, or I…"

The cobra hissed loudly. Then it turned and rushed into the grate.

"Beast Boy, NO!"

The Tameranean dove for him, but he was already gone.

* * *

Raven dreamt of stars and oceans. She dreamed of herself swimming in them with Unizue by her side, the two of them laughing merrily like children. Playing in the water.

_The water_ Unizue spoke to her.

She replied back, _This is a dream._

_The water. The water is a dream_

As Raven watched, Unizue broke into pieces and fell into the ocean. The arms and legs tried to reconnect themselves, but every time they reached for Unizue's organs, the waves kept washing them away.

_Are you still confused, Raven? Do you still not see the ocean for the waves_?

_Help me, please, Unizue_.

_I am Raven's Unizue. I am C'thulhu's Unizue. The answer is the ocean. The answers have no meaning. The ocean is the beginning. The ocean is the end. Do you love your mother, Raven_?

_Yes, I do. I do love_.

_Do you love your Mother, who bore you? Do you love the Ocean_?

_Please help. I don't understand_.

_The dream is the ocean, Raven. The city is the dream. A dream within dreams. More than one. There is more than one_

_

* * *

_

Okay, what next? The rat pondered as he raced along, tracking the scent. The villain was hiding in the pipes, directing his attacks. If he could only find him…

Yeah? Then what, genius? You going to beat an enemy that Robin couldn't?

I'm going to try.

He talked to himself to keep the madness at bay. He had only been half-pretending back there. As they approached R'lyeh, the alien mark on his soul was beginning to react. It infected him, singing the song in hushed, insistent tones.

Beast Boy skidded along the polished round pipes, rodent eyes straining against the dark, fighting the cancer inside him. He rounded a corner, and came to a halt.

Twist's glowing yellow orbs pierced the gloom like lamps, and the changeling knew he was spotted.

The convoluted menace lay further down the pipes. Between it and him was a furiously whirring steel fan, ruffling his fur and pushing recycled air throughout the ship. Hero and monster faced one another.

At last, Twist spoke.

"If you can still understand me, beast, then get out. You can do nothing. You cannot even reach me. Any form you assume that can fit in here will be cut to pieces before you come close."

The rat approached, trembling, and Twist hissed.

"Your friends are all defeated. Go back and join them. We are the heroes this time. You are just children who do not understand what we must do."

Through the spinning blades, the youngest Titan stared. What could he do? Maybe if he became a turtle… No, the fan would just knock him away. Spider? He would never be able to hang on. Spider monkey? Chopped pâté.

"This is your last chance, American. If you do not leave, I will kill your friend."

The rat drew back apace. Twist meant it. He could hear it in his voice. Shivers ran up his spine, like the first time he met Vandal Savage. Wait a sec… Savage. What had he told them about this guy?! Come on, Beast Boy, think! Twist was… Russian, could twist things, had thick skin… there was more! You've got a brain, use it! Twisted stuff becomes super strong, he was… sensitive to touch and smell…

OH!

Suddenly before Twist there now crouched a small fluffy green weasel. The yellow eyes blinked in perplexion. The rodent turned about to face away from her.

So you're from Russia, Beast Boy thought? Guess that means you've never seen one of _these!_

The weasel lifted its bushy tail. A tail with a great white stripe running down it.

* * *

Throughout the ship, a faint scream was heard, and Cyborg's arms and legs snapped back into place.

* * *

The metal vise fell away, and Robin did not question. He pulled himself into the next room, shaking with relief. Behind him, Starfire gripped the doorjamb and heaved upward, crushing the metal into tinfoil. She rushed to her admirer's side and knelt beside him. "Are you hurt?"

Before the young trapeze artist could respond, a tiny green fly buzzed into the room, bringing with it a pungently distinctive odor. Then it was Beast Boy reeking there.

"LOOK OUT!" the shape-shifter screamed. "He's coming, he's…"

There was a cracking like whips, and from out of the shaft Twist burst shrieking into the room. Choking, half-blind, and wild with rage, her flailing limbs filled the small space, knocking into the Titans like a sightless octopus. Claws raked lines in the walls and floor. Robin laid about him with his batons, striking at the unbreakable strands. A leg wrapped around Starfire's waist, and she wrestled against it with all her great strength.

Twist's head darted about, the one good eye fixed on a flailing Beast Boy. An arm snaked over swiftly and wound around him, slamming the changeling against the wall in a suffocating grip. He tried to switch forms, but the song was coursing through him now, and the only one coming was the one he could not allow. Twist's claws gripped his scalp, and the terrified teen's head was wrenched around to be confronted by another horror's stinking, disfigured face. The yellow eye blazed madly.

"_I… TWIST… YOUR… HEAD OFF!!!!_"

Beast Boy closed his eyes.

There was a crunch of glass, and he winced.

Nothing happened.

Cautiously, the green kid cracked open one lid.

Beside him, Twist's head had been shoved face-first through one of the thick video screens. A grim-eyed Starfire withdrew her hand, and her opponent slid free to collapse with an unconscious moan.

The rest of Twist's body retracted to its usual length. As the Titans watched, the contortions that bent her joints and waist suddenly released. The head bindings also came loose, giving them a brief glimpse of the mercenary's real face before it was completely covered by the fall of a six-foot mass of flowing purple hair.

Robin rose shakily to his feet. "Slade," he coughed, and moved towards the door.

It opened.

"Fire," Slade intoned, and pressed the button.

From the _SlipStream_'s torpedo bay doors, four antimatter torpedoes deployed and shot down towards the wavering green mirage of R'lyeh far below them.

The ship resumed its arrow shape, angled upwards, and streaked away like a bolt of lightning. The Titans were hurled back to collapse on one another. The ship blew through the ranks of embattled Atlanteans. Clearing the surface, it shot into the air. Three turbojet engines roared to life along its length, and the _SlipStream_ tore across the waves at nearly 800 miles per hour.

Over 100 miles away, it landed on a rocky shore. Slade killed the power, unbuckled his restraints and stood up. Moving out of the room, he cast a disparaging glance at the struggling Titans. The armored menace stooped to pick up Twist and carried her off.

"Slade!" Robin cried.

Along the passages, over to the emergency exit, and Slade popped the hatch, climbing out into the open sunlight. Laying down his burden on the black hull, he looked out to sea and breathed deeply.

When it happened, it was visible even from there.

The water shivered. You could see it coming up from the deep, like a great glowing bubble.

The ocean exploded.

White water erupted high into the sky for miles, before being immediately eradicated by a pillar of light. A wind swept over the face of the world with the force of a hurricane that sent Slade stumbling back to clutch at the ship's smooth surface. The noise that came next was painful, a cannon roar that lasted almost a minute. It finally died down. The light was gone, leaving behind a great billowing ripple on the horizon.

There was a hole in the ocean the size of an island. It did not close. The sky over it had turned an unhealthy shade of yellow.

Slade picked himself up. In front of him, Robin and Starfire crawled out of the ship, holding Beast Boy between them. They looked over at him.

"It's over," Slade announced simply. "We are safe."

"_Fool_," a voice murmured weakly.

A black hole opened on the ship's top, and Cyborg rose up from it, carefully holding a bleeding Raven. The azure-eyed sorceress swayed on her feet.

"You've killed us all," she croaked.

Slade regarded her with contempt. "I did what you are incapable of doing. We are protected from any radiation by the ocean and distance, and…"

"IDIOT!" Raven screamed, and staggered forwards. Robin rushed up to catch her just as she was about to fall. The demon's daughter glared at Slade from over his shoulder. "She tricked you!" she shouted. "SHE TRICKED US ALL!"

Slade's eye narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"IT WAS THE WATER!!" Raven sucked in a shaky breath. "C'thulhu couldn't wake up because he was surrounded by water! That's what kept him from coming back! HE NEEDED YOU TO DESTROY THE OCEAN!"

Beast Boy gave a pitiful moan.

* * *

There was a rumble of noise. The tear in the ocean began to glow, a weird, shifting green aura. From out of it there could be heard a sibilant whispering.

_I'a_ _I'a C'thulhu fhtagn._

It grew louder.

_I'A I'A C'THulhu fhTAGN._

Stronger.

_I'A I'A C'THULHU FHTAGN I'A I'A C'THULHU FHTAGN I'A I'A C'THULHU FHTAGN!!!_

The ocean peeled away from the shore, sucked away to reveal sand that had never known the touch of the sun. All over the world, the earth quaked, the wind began to howl and shriek.

The planet SCREAMED!

From out of the wound in its skin, the green penumbra gushed like rancid pus. An unholy smell washed over the ocean, tainting the air.

Twisting and flowing, mocking the restrictions of space and matter, the great necropolis of R'lyeh rose up all at once into the world.

The slime that covered the buildings began to detach. As it did, it sang. _C'thulhu_ _Fhtagn C'thulhu Fhtagn._ The viridian ooze suddenly surged up. It joined together in a blanket over the alien landscape, and then focused down on one particular structure, a colossal cylinder that alone stood straight and unmoving at the city's center. The swirling plasma spiraled down into the fountain's top, draining into it like hungry water into a hole.

The song broke off.

All was quiet.

A pair of immense green wings slid out from the tower's sides. The rest began to grow out from there. Arms and hands. A naked, bloated body, surmounted by a demonic octopoid head.

Clutching the spire of its twisted city, glowing with the restrained power of hundreds of millions of years, Great C'thulhu finally awoke.

_C'THULHU FHTAGN._

_To be continued…_


	10. Myriad

Ask yourself this question, and please be truthful:

Is there anything you can think of that would make you want to stop living?

It might seem impossible to come up with an answer to that question, but be assured…

Such a thing does exist.

Across the face of the world, animals bellow and screech. Babies wail in the grip of a newborn's fright. Men and women feel their bodies suddenly go heavy with dread, their minds numb with the certainty of approaching oblivion.

Praise be to C'thulhu.

* * *

The lumbering monstrosity spread its repellant wings. All clouds swept off into the horizon. In blatant contradiction of nature, the sky darkened, and though the sun continued to illuminate one half of its third satellite, now the stars came out to join it. They trembled in their places across the velvet sky. A day of light earth and a nighttime heaven, both knowing that their reprieve had been retracted.

C'thulhu let go of its promontory. Like a blow of dandelion, the incomprehensible entity lifted off into the sky, a sagging, grotesque seed born on nebulous wings. To anyone watching, the body of the alien was a shifting morass of greens, blacks and grays, a transparent bag into which a blended mass had been poured to give it shape. When it moved, there was no grace, only power. The pinions spread but did not flap, they were almost toy-like in their relative inefficacy. But the host to which they were attached did not allow gravity to contradict its intentions. It launched itself, a nightmare shadow against space, trailing madness in its wake. The song of C'thulhu was now a background noise that infiltrated all other sound, rendering speech nigh meaningless for the slow silent horror of its accompaniment.

The monster dwindled into the distance. As it did, those watching began to recollect something of themselves.

They were called the Teen Titans. They had come here in pursuit of another who now stood near them. Slade was his name. The reason for this… was no longer clear. For anyone. There was a sense of urgency, like something had needed to be done. Whatever their reasons, the only thing for certain was that they had failed.

Out of all of them, it was Slade who recovered first. He turned around to scan the assembled party. Robin and Starfire stood very close to one another. Their hands were laced together as they stared off into space. Holding on for dear life. Each of them knew what must come next. And it was his fault.

_I fix my own mistakes_, Slade resolved. Spying Raven off to one side, the armored menace strode over to stand before her.

"Tell me everything." Both demand and threat. He, at the very least, remembered who he was. By the way Raven continued to stare vacantly through him, it was hard to tell what she was feeling. But they had no time to be intimidated by the unknown. Slade's patience was at an end. He raised his hand to catch her cloak.

The next thing he knew, he was bent double backwards, pain tearing through his limbs. Everything had gone black around him, the only sounds were his own strangled grunts of pain. This experience was not new to him. Slade's eye darted around to the source of his torture.

Raven had not moved. That blank, lifeless look was still hanging on her face. It didn't even seem like she registered what she was doing. His gaze swept back to the others. The Titans stood stock still. The folds of Robin's cape hung suspended by a tropical breeze, its motion arrested between one second and the next.

And then Slade heard, or felt, something nearby.

This was confirmed when his head ground violently to one side, and he found himself confronted by the true architect of this moment.

It was Raven.

Or it seemed to be, at first glance. The real Raven remained frozen where he had left her. This one was completely black, and seemed to be composed of the dynamic energy that the spell-weaver employed in her conjurations. She loomed over him, gazing down at Slade with burning white eyes.

_You hurt me_.

The lips did not move. He simply knew what she was saying.

_You enjoyed hurting me._

Slade bared his teeth in a smile. "Greatly."

She struck him, and the mask came spinning off, laying his face open to the unnatural twilight. And her.

The glowing, shifting reflection of Raven's features descended down towards his. Her mouth hovered over his single eye. There was no breath. Before him, her full lips curved into a wicked smile. _Do you want to know how much?_

Her face descended, she placed her mouth against his eye.

And sucked out his soul.

The body went limp, steel-spring coiled muscles finally relaxing, breath leaving the lungs with a shuddering burst. He watched it all from the outside. Slade saw himself die.

_For anything else, this would be enough. But for what you have done…_

Her hood enveloped him. Raven's kiss, when it came, crackled with deadly magic, and the man's soul was thrust back into this body. Her palm came over his chest, and another lightning bolt of energy shocked his heart, stimulating it to beating. Slade took an involuntary gasp of air, feeling sick and unnatural. The liquid evil taste of her slid over his tongue. And then she pulled free.

_If we have to submit to this horror, then you're not getting off so easily. I'll make sure he gets you too._

Suddenly he could move again. Slade rolled backwards to land on his knees. His mouth and the spot on his chest were burning cold, and he shivered from the sensation, eye flaring tears.

_You're going to pay, Slade. If not him, then me._

The shadow-Raven floated back towards her body. _Remember._

The criminal's hand crept out, locating his mask. Before he settled the steel visor back in place, Slade managed a smile. "I look forward to you."

The avatar enveloped her form, drawing in the magic encasing them, and then the world came back to life.

Raven blinked and looked around. Had something just…? She passed a trembling hand before her face.

And then Beast Boy screamed.

Raven turned, caught a quick flash of something moving towards them. She swept up her hand, and a black wave shot out of the ship's hull. Behind it, there now crowded a dozen glowing green fish-men. R'lyeans, the followers of C'thulhu. They slithered against the surface, gurgling an ecstatic lesser version of C'thulhu's soul-numbing chant. These were no longer the mindless puppets that had given notice of their master's coming to an unsuspecting world. Now they seemed more as the Titans had known them in R'lyeh. Swift. Purposeful. Awake.

Perhaps it was the presence of an enemy he felt he could handle that spurred Robin. "Raven," he called behind him. "Take us out of here."

Without hesitation, the blue mage obeyed. From the shadows of her cloak there suddenly grew a prodigious avian that proceeded to enshroud all those in the immediate area. It then took flight, leaving a throng of Deep Ones milling about the now defunct _SlipStream_. Within this ebony roc, an unprecedented conclave took place. Standing, or floating, in relation to one another, the enemies of C'thulhu regarded each other uncertainly. Robin and Starfire remained close. Cyborg now hovered protectively near Beast Boy, who crouched shivering and sweat-soaked on his haunches. Slade stood beside Twist, crumpled and apparently insensible on her back.

Dark wings beat the air, steering northwards. In a flash, the occult transport had crossed the remainder of the Pacific, and the extent of the Indian Ocean. After what seemed like no time at all, it had caught up to C'thulhu. The black monster flapped around its great nemesis, who paid its arrival no heed. Then their paths diverged, one going north, the other west.

Streaking across the jungles of Cambodia, the raven finally came to rest on the top of a Mongol-era temple that rose just above the canopy rooftop. Descending, the beast shrank and faded to deposit its riders.

As soon as they reemerged, the change took place in Beast Boy.

The skinny teenager began to foam. His suit expanded, and his features started to melt and conjoin. Swiftly Raven bent over him. Drawing a hand across his brow, she mouthed a practiced incantation. Bonds of midnight energy wound from her fingertips to envelop her suffering friend, causing him to quickly lose consciousness and alternately cut him off from any outside influence. This ceased the unwelcome transmogrification, and in moments he had once again reverted to a slumbering child, leaving the rest to stare in horror and fascination at what had just transpired.

"We're dead. All of us." It was Cyborg who said it.

"Giving up is not an option," Robin replied automatically.

"_Oh come on!_" His steel-shod comrade whirled to face him. "Were you not standing there just a minute ago? Did you not feel the same thing I did just by looking at that thing?! I wanted to die, man!"

"Then do it quietly," Slade scanned the horizon, "Some of us are still intent on living."

"_SHUT UP!!_" With a jerk the cyber-teen's cannon was leveled at his opponent's head. "_This is all your fault!_ You opened the door and he walked right in! If I'd killed you a long time ago, C'thulhu would still be dead and I'd have a future!"

The supervillain regarded the weapon with utter disdain. "Don't flatter yourself. You're still not capable of that."

Cyborg's vision went red, in both eyes. His inner trigger trembled on the brink of release, and all he could think about was watching this man's head explode.

In a blur of movement, Starfire stood before him. Her hand encased his wrist, forcing the cannon to lower. Cyborg stared in shock at the intense look in the female fighter's eyes, and though his titanium piston muscles flared to their utmost, still he found his arm being forced back to his side with seeming ease.

"I will not surrender." Starfire's voice was firm and sharp. "Neither will you. It is only in your power to lose the will to live. C'thulhu cannot deprive you of that."

The bionic strongman felt himself slowly being stared down by the fierce alien's beautiful green eyes. "We can't do it, Star. We can't fight that thing."

"Maybe…"

They all turned. Robin stood at the edge of the parapet, gazing off over the sylvan landscape. "Maybe not. But maybe…" And at this his head turned slightly, and he caught Raven's eye. "Fighting isn't the answer."

Holding Beast Boy's head in her lap, with the world on the brink of annihilation, of all things, that made her smile.

"Raven, did you find out anything?"

She nodded. "You'd better sit down."

They did so, enemies and allies alike, united by the threat of a common doom. Robin and Slade exchanged glances, but no more than that. They were not unintelligent, or foolish. But a good deal of space was afforded on either side of the supervillain.

Looking around at them, Raven wasted no time. "For starters, I don't think C'thulhu is completely awake yet. If it were, we wouldn't recognize the world around us, or even care. So for whatever reason, we have a window of opportunity."

"To do what?" Cyborg grunted.

She stared at him. "Everything. Everything we can think of, before the end."

Now it was Slade who stirred. "You said before that C'thulhu used me. How did you mean?"

Her face, when she turned her attention on him, was placid. Neutral. At total odds with the threat to his life that had existed mere minutes ago. "While I was unconscious aboard your ship, I had a dream. Unizue was in it." All except Slade tensed in recognition of the name. "She showed me many things. Actually…" her eyes went distant, "It was more like knowing. The way you know something in a dream, immediately. So I understand how all of this happened."

A cold wind blew over the assembly, originating from the north. All eyes turned in that direction. The horizon seemed indistinct somehow. A slight ripple passed through it, like the world was just a reflection on the surface of a pond, and someone had shook it.

"There's still time," the enchantress reassured them. "It doesn't feel like C'thulhu's ready yet. It seems to be taking him awhile to readjust after the delay in his return."

Starfire leaned in. "Raven, what is going on here?"

Garfield shuddered, and his teammate shifted her position until he had settled back into a more comfortable spot. "This all began years ago, when Unizue first visited our dimension. She didn't come in any way that could be seen. Instead, she chose to sample this reality's life-forms through their dreams. On one of these journeys, she encountered something completely new to her. You could call it an echo of C'thulhu's worship that still lingered in the subconscious of human beings from before the cataclysm of R'lyeh. By trying to trace the song back to its source, Unizue gradually became enslaved by it. But the bond between us was never quite broken." Raven stared at her hands, her eyes hooded from the light and her allies. "I always knew that she was still here. I could feel it. Unizue admitted to being aware of me too. That link was what C'thulhu had been needing."

"You see, even though R'lyeh protected its master and his minions, the city had become a sort of prison as well. C'thulhu was completely cut off from direct contact with humans. We had long forgotten about it, and the Atlanteans didn't want anything to do with it. They killed anyone who tried to go near R'lyeh. So C'thulhu had no way of knowing anything that transpired outside of its city. And even if it did, it was too alien to comprehend how to use our species to affect its release. Then Unizue came. She teleported directly into R'lyeh from Azerath. Once there, after giving herself to C'thulhu, it had everything about her. Through that connection, it could piggy-back over to me."

"But how could it do all this when it was dead?" Starfire spoke up.

Raven shook her head. "That's just it. He wasn't. C'thulhu came back to life exactly when he was supposed to, over 300,000 years ago. But even though he was alive, he still wasn't _awake_!"

Robin straightened up suddenly. "You mentioned something about water."

"Yes. Ocean water." The half-demon ruminated for a few moments, drawing her cloak closer about her. "C'thulhu was subdued by something in the ocean. My Unizue tried to let me understand what, but we were cut off when C'thulhu awakened. She knew what it was, because C'thulhu's Unizue was the one who manipulated this entire series of events for her master."

They leaned in closer as the wind continued to blow. "The monster's will, acting through Unizue's mind. Since C'thulhu was asleep, Unizue could never quite commit herself to him in the way that she was accustomed. That left her link to me still applicable in a secondary capacity, causing her to exist as C'thulhu's Unizue primarily and Raven's Unizue peripherally. She knew our species, through me. And so she reasoned that if we considered ourselves to be faced with a significant threat, our first reaction would be to destroy it. I learned, and so she did as well, that we had developed weapons of sufficient power to effectively obliterate a city. All we needed was a reason to aim them at the ocean around R'lyeh. She needed a trigger to that effect. And that was when someone new came into my life."

Now Raven looked at Slade again. "It wasn't you that Unizue wanted. The one she was really expecting to attack R'lyeh was Vandal Savage."

"Savage?" Robin grew wary.

"Why?" was Slade's response.

"Because C'thulhu knew him," the azure-eyed sorceress intoned softly. "He had made contact with C'thulhu's human religion in the past. In fact, he destroyed it. C'thulhu's Unizue learned of this through her new friends. When I encountered him, still alive thousands of years later, she reasoned that if she could reveal enough of C'thulhu and its location to Savage, he would do everything in his power to destroy it. Something brought Vandal and me together. I'm not sure what, but Unizue knew it had happened. She told me that after she understood what it was that he felt for me, I was then deemed to be the necessary trigger. She wanted me to find her, so that she could give me to C'thulhu. Unizue honestly thought it was the best thing she could do for me, to become its worshipper with her. But after that had happened, she would make absolutely certain that Vandal Savage knew about it. This would precipitate just the kind of reaction that was finally produced in him."

"But C'thulhu didn't get Vandal Savage," Robin looked over at his nemesis. "It got you, Slade. And you followed its designs to the letter." The hollow-eyed warrior bore their collective ire without concern.

"It was C'thulhu's Unizue who did all this," Raven corrected him. "C'thulhu doesn't know how to interact with minds like ours. It's totally oblivious to anything like cooperation or forethought, so after it dies there has to be an outside intellect to see to its safety. Even its coffin-complex, R'lyeh, was built by its past worshippers just the same way, so that C'thulhu could somehow be protected until it revived."

"After our escape from there, C'thulhu… took… Unizue. That gained it the smallest sliver of self-awareness, enough to allow the seeds of her designs to grow within the other Deep Ones so that they could continue to carry them out. The connection with its would-be destroyer had already been established. When the three R'lyeans I had sent to Azerath returned to our dimension, they automatically received word of Unizue's plan. The trio restructured their minds and memories to give anyone with the capability to contact them the idea that if R'lyeh was destroyed, C'thulhu could be defeated. Once that was done, R'lyeh let out the rest of the Deep Ones. Their release served two purposes: to goad us into thinking C'thulhu's rise was imminent, and to occupy the forces of Atlantis so they wouldn't prevent Savage from reaching R'lyeh. All the things that C'thulhu couldn't do, others did for it."

"It does not even recognize we are here?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg glanced at her. "Do you notice a germ when you step on it?"

The Tameranean's head sagged down.

And then she leapt upright, her eyes flaring neon pits. "_We are__ not__ germs_! Our lives count as much as does C'thulhu's, not less. If he cannot be bothered to notice us, then we will do what we can to make him acknowledge us! We must show him that he is not the only one living on our world!"

"Star," Robin reached up to grasp her wrist. "_How_ do we…?"

"Anyway we can think of." Her fingers stole down to clasp his. "As Raven said. We do not have much time until he awakens. Before then we must try and understand this beast."

Raven combed gently through Beast Boy's hair. Off to one side, Twist was beginning to twitch and moan, a prelude to returning consciousness.

"We have to try something," Robin stated finally.

Cyborg was staring at his large mechanical gloves. "I don't want to just give up and die." His fists clenched, and the Teen Titan stood up resolutely.

"Okay then. Let's go save our world."

Slowly, they began to rise.

* * *

It hung in the sky, suspended on nothing. Like a coat hanging from a peg. The cosmic whirlpool of C'thulhu's thoughts was spinning once again, but still there remained an abnormality. A sliver of something never encountered before. It was everything and always, and yet, for a time, it was not. Cocooned within its own body, lost in a reality without dreams. In all that space, there had been only one moment of life, and the understanding that came with it did not dispel its predicament. But even now, the Dream was becoming clear to it again. The universe started to unfold and renew itself with its rise. The disturbing rock in the whirlpool's course was sinking and dwindling. Soon it would no longer exist.

C'thulhu's eyes were beginning to open.

* * *

Waves upon waves, flowing off to wash against the bare dry land. Some believed that the moon was what controlled the movement of the tides. This was true, to an extent. But perhaps it is closer to the truth to say that the lunar cycle capitalized on what the waves already wanted. To get away. Escape their duty. To flee from the rotten, decrepit heart that beat within its breast, even as the ocean strove to shield its sere cousin from that deadly pulse.

All that was done now.

The heart had ripped itself from the world's chest. Now the disturbing entropy of R'lyeh sat under the open sky, its asymmetrical synergy a paradox of all things real and commonplace. The ocean skin peeled away from it, flesh and blood attempting to escape the dismal throbbing new life. The sea was repulsed.

Its inhabitants could sense its distress as they came bobbing listlessly to the surface. This was not a conscious decision on their part. The instant the explosion came, all conflict had ceased. Sensors had analyzed the energy spike and could find no equivalent possibility other than an antimatter reaction. Theoretically this should have included enough radiation to kill all of them within a handful of seconds. When that did not prove to be the case, the relief was short-lived. Further scans could produce nothing intelligible. It was not so much that they were blocked. More like the laws of nature had ceased to exist within that area vacated by the ocean. That was when they saw it emerge.

In point of fact, they shouldn't have. There were still miles of ocean between them and the target. But all the same, every man and woman in the Atlantean fleet had witnessed that churning, unnatural cityscape rocket surfaceward like vented air. After that, it was mass instinct. All of them, from the Sea King's flagship on down, had climbed to the top of their world, to bear witness to its final moments.

Aqualad treaded water numbly. To him, it was like all the color was being leached out from his surroundings. The sea was a flat grey, it felt greasy and foul where it touched him. The sky had grown dark, and there was a peculiar violet tinge to it. It reminded him vaguely of blood. The Earth is bleeding, he thought. C'thulhu is awake and it's cutting open the sky. What else would fall out, drop by pestilential drop?

The prince of the tides found himself entranced by the sight of the looming collection of alien buildings. R'lyeh. It looked different than the last time. The glow was gone, that was it. And yet the city continued to move and dance around itself as though alive. If he let his eyes go out of focus, it almost resembled a monstrous organ, breathing in and out, expanding and contracting, its permutations illimitable, the cadence of its movements enchanting. Go there, his psyche whispered. Swim along its courses and pathways. Learn its design, and marvel at its wonders. You have always wanted to.

Aqualad breathed in, then out. Again, and again. How could you have ever hated it? It is home. It is the answer to all your needs. Come home.

_Leave me alone!_ He thought desperately.

And then the song began.

* * *

"_Where to?"_

"_It's in Mongolia."_

"_Then so are we."_

_

* * *

_

They emerged on a grassy brown plain, swept by winds. Low hills surrounded them, and there were mountains on the horizon. An unremarkable vista. Not a thing to mar the sweep of austere grasslands.

Save for the glowing green giant suspended half a league over their heads.

All stood mesmerized by the sight of it. Never in the history of the world had there been anything like C'thulhu. Its skin was transparent as warped glass, with swirling, sluggish plasma on the inside. The outline of the form remained relatively stable. R'lyeh's master hung like a bloated bat on the roof of the world. It had two arms and legs, but these appendages were both hinged backwards like an animal's, and tipped by a profusion of segmented talons. Its body was obscenely bloated, gorged on its own psychic disasters or the flesh of its victims. The head was a great wet sack that sagged halfway down its back. Wings folded, tentacles streaming and twitching from the lower half of its face, this world's promised destroyer hardly seemed alive at all, so silent and unmoving did it remain. C'thulhu's eyes stayed shut.

Twist's eyelids slid open. She did not understand where she was, or why she felt so awful. It was not just the pain that greeted her when she tried to move, but something else. Her nose was definitely fractured, and one eye was only half open. She had been unconscious, she realized. The last thing she remembered…

Something smelled awful.

Twist looked up. Before her stood the Titans. The mercenary went on the defensive in an instant. She twisted her neck, jaw and midsection, rendering them impervious to harm. Her wealth of hair spun and wrapped around the top of her head to form a deceptively impervious helmet. Nearly two feet of ultra-dense fingernails wound around her digits into spikes. She was just about to leap up and attack, when Slade turned and looked down at her. Hesitation. Her unasked query was born out in her eyes, and in response, her employer lifted an arm and pointed upwards.

When Twist saw it, she almost passed out again.

Starfire had taken note of Slade's movement, and now saw Twist. When their eyes met, the lanky purple fighter drew back, recognition passing between them. There was a warning in the alien's face, and Twist took it to heart. She rose slowly, so as not to pose a threat. She was not stupid. Clearly something had gone wrong with their plan, and now they had a mutual interest. She was not above cooperation.

Cyborg shook his head. Breaking eye contact with the floating grotesquerie, he looked around at his teammates.

"So what now?"

Slade crossed his arms and staring skyward. "We can try communicating with it."

"Raven," Robin turned to face her. "You made contact with C'thulhu through Unizue before. Can you try that again?"

"I'm not sure." Off to one side, she noticed that Slade had begun to converse quietly with Twist. "If what's left of her still responds to me, she might be able to help. But C'thulhu was dormant then. Now that it's active, there's no telling what might happen if I try."

"I don't like the thought of you making brain contact with that thing," Cyborg huffed.

"Well it's not like there's another way. C'thulhu doesn't exactly have a language system."

"What of the song that the Deep Ones sing to it?" Starfire joined in. "Its servants at least possess some form of vocalization. If we can decipher their tongue, it might prove beneficial. I volunteer myself for…"

"_N'YET!!_"

The shout came from behind them, and they all spun about. Slade and his foreign operative were conversing urgently, gesturing to the south.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded.

Slade flicked a wrist to halt further inquiries, and continued listening to Twist speaking in Russian. When she had finished, he confronted the Titans.

"We've been monitoring the military frequencies. China and Russia are the two closest superpowers with nuclear capability. C'thulhu and R'lyeh have not gone unnoticed. Thirty seconds ago, Beijing informed Moscow of its intent to deploy three intercontinental ballistic missiles on this site. Moscow approved." The pitch and timbre of his voice when he spoke next held no emotion. "None of us will survive."

"Mother…" Cyborg swore.

"How did they…?" Robin started, but Slade cut him off.

"They can move swiftly when necessary, but right now we have to fend for ourselves. Though well-intentioned, their actions will doom them all. We now know that C'thulhu can't die by such means. Unfortunately, we can, and right now we are the best chance for our planet's survival. Those weapons must be destroyed."

"He's right." The Titans' leader glanced up at the green cloud of despair hanging over them. "We'll bring down the missiles, while Raven tries to stop C'thulhu. Let's GO!"

* * *

The target was located in the north of the Kahghai Range. Civilian casualties had not been debated in the discussion. All of them had felt the same dehumanizing dread only a few minutes past. For once there was complete agreement. No other strategy was viable. Had they themselves been standing in the target zone, still they would have willingly given the order. The cost was irrelevant, if it kept the rest of humanity safe. As things stood, it would be their duty to accept the guilt and self-recrimination that must surely come later.

A cursory evaluation had predicted the annihilation of the monastery at Erdene Zuu Khiid, and the eventual death of approximately 83% of the populations of Karakorum and Dalendzadagad. Their sacrifice would not go unremembered. At least, not by any of the people in this room.

* * *

There was no such thing as memory here. As the abnormality faded, full awareness returned. Then time would reconnect C'thulhu with the rest of the universe. And once it did, time would cease to exist, having done its part. C'thulhu would bear no trace of it. Just the sense of itself, its Dream. It touched the Dream, and felt it respond. The master had come back.

* * *

Slade watched the four of them take off into the air, Cyborg borne aloft with Starfire, Twist clutched within Beast Boy's claws. Once the shape-shifter had been awakened, the choice of pairings had been a concession Slade had consented to share with Robin. Between the four of them, there was only marginally less enmity between Twist and Beast Boy than Starfire. The youngest Titan had assured them that, with the help of Raven's spell, he could take care of himself. For her part, Twist assured him that if he did lose his mind along with his grip on her, she would survive freefall. How she did not care to elaborate on. The woman had her secrets.

As they flew off in the direction from which the threat came, Robin stepped up beside him. The big man flicked a glance down in his direction. "Are you certain you wouldn't rather comprise a third party yourself? You have the capabilities, and one man could make the difference. I know you don't like to feel helpless."

Robin kept his eyes on their departing allies, and his attention on Slade.

"You're not going to be alone with her," he said.

Twenty feet away, Raven sat in the lotus position a few feet off the ground. Eyes closed, lips moving slightly, the child of man and demon strove to establish a connection with someone who, for all intents and purposes, no longer existed.

Slade let himself laugh, more for the effect on Robin than at any evident humor in their situation. "With the world on the brink of annihilation, you still find it necessary to champion a young girl's virtue. How noble of you, Robin."

The boy stayed silent. A dry wind blew, whipping the brown plains and flattening the grass. Slade turned his head to regard his one-time apprentice.

"Is it love?"

Robin shifted his stance slightly, but still refused to look at him. "I don't want to hear that word from you."

His companion gave a dismissive shrug. "I suppose it makes no difference one way or another. I can appreciate your not wanting to reveal anything to me on the grounds that I am your enemy. But…" he continued in a precise tone, "If it stems more from your own teenage confusions, I feel obligated to point out that there is truthfully no shame in harboring such conflicting feelings. You should treasure them, especially now."

For a time the only sound was the air rushing past their forms.

Robin finally spoke. "Why didn't you kill her, Slade?"

He pondered this for a few moments before responding. "Curiosity. Respect. An appreciation for the value of something so fine. Just so you know, I never had cause to regret it."

The boy's next words were flat and dispassionate, so much like his own. "If you had done it, I would have killed you."

"Mmf." Slade chuckled. "Is that all it would have taken?"

Behind them, Raven began to cry.

* * *

"There they are!"

Starfire squinted at the spot where Cyborg pointed. Gradually off in the distance, three dark specks had appeared, resolving with dismaying speed into the tips of the ICBM's, trailing jet smoke in their wake.

To the duo's left, Beast Boy gave a sudden start as Twist's head popped up before him. "Turn back!" she shouted. "Fly along the course they will take, I need _proximity_." The superhuman's neck then retracted, bringing her back into what passed for a regular shape. The extinct aerial complied, letting out a piercing shriek not heard in these parts for over 65 million years.

As the pterodactyl banked, Starfire and Cyborg shot ahead, intent upon their quarry. The first missile bore down on them. Hidden within its confines lay enough force to kill tens of thousands of people in an instant. In the face of this dire promise two small life-forms rode the wind. Cyborg had patched into an orbiting military satellite and was quickly downloading all the information on this weapon. He himself owed his life to science, and he was not unappreciative of it. The technology he loved was created to benefit mankind, to act as a boon when people needed it the most. It was a dream, a promise of a better world. Seen in this light, the monstrosity bearing down on them was a perversion of that promise. Science had blessed him with a second chance to live. He knew its value. Like no other.

Had the mech-tech looked up at that moment, he would not have recognized the person in whose arms he rode. The Tameranean's features bore no hint of the gaiety or sweetness that usually marked it. Even the righteous fury she wore into battle was gone. Starfire's face was stark and frightening. It was a look given in anticipation of death. The people of her world had a name for it- 'Telo,' meaning 'Death from Another.' Or, in human terms, 'killer.' It was the face shown to a target one did not intend to leave alive, even if it meant the warrior's end in turn.

A deciding moment was approaching.

She recognized these weapons. She knew where they came from originally. A nation that had ripped her from a home and life she might never get back. Her parents had cried, but in the end, they had not resisted. She hated its weapons now, hated its soldiers and armies. They did not even remember her given name. She knew, though. Locked in her heart, she nurtured a secret hope. A dream. To return one day, and see those same parents cry for joy at the sight of their beautiful, normal human daughter. She wasn't sure what she would do afterwards. Before that, however, she had to fight. Defeat any enemy he set before her. Only then would the dream come true. Twist had entered the fray.

It was hard to fly back this way. Some part of Garfield Logan's psyche was convinced that evil lay ahead, even though he himself knew that what followed behind was the more immediate threat. He was at war. And deep down, the orphaned adolescent was afraid he did not really know which side he was on. The song was more than torture. It enticed him, both appealing and contaminating. In it was a promise of freedom from all the uncertainties that plagued his heart. And Garfield didn't know how to fight this. Unlike Raven, he had no training. Soon, it would overtake him. Very soon, C'thulhu would call for him.

But until that time, Beast Boy was his own man. The choices were still his to make. Stop worrying about it! No time to think, there's trouble behind. LET'S GO!!!

The forces of life and death collided.

* * *

Lost in here. Lost always and always. She remembered this feeling, floating in the cold, heavy dark, enveloped by alien stirrings. Drowning. Raven had always found a way to beat the odds, whether through luck or skill.

Now she was drowning again. And this was only the outer limits.

Beyond all realms of man, all limiting notions of worth, reason and matter that beset the living, Raven was in a world going mad.

The calm ocean and silent stars were attacking one another and themselves. Nothing remained of the serene mental landscape she had worked so hard to craft throughout her lifetime. She remained stable only because the alien influence was still incomplete. The young sorceress dreaded what would happen when that ended. As of yet, she was no closer now to finding C'thulhu than when she had begun. More frightening was the thought that it might find her. The gabble of voices was so fierce, Raven could almost imagine that they were searching for her here, calling out from one end of her mind to another.

_Gluoc-kshri n'haown ye,_ they hissed. _Flaskldj q-joeir vimiwj elc C'thulhu_! _I'A!_

There was no way to know. The psychic landscape around her was now a shifting, dangerous morass, glowing with the invasive power of an unholy mind. And when she did touch it, trying to break through the penumbra and penetrate to the true representation of the demon-god's thoughts, only then did it seem to make some measure of sense.

_Irgm iuo-(Mbvsotr) lkruonbie shneb'O'oysaa C'thulhu Fhtagn_…

There might be some order there. But Raven did not let this deceive her. Sickened, she knew that if she allowed the song to enter her own thoughts, the answers it promised would come at the cost of her entire being. C'thulhu did not work in half-measures. After it had you, there was nothing else left. The perilous, tempting first step away from all you knew was something Raven had long been familiar with. In the past it had been the silken slide of evil, her father's heritage. Now it was madness that tempted her. **Mad**. Before it had only been an abstract notion. Now here was that state incarnate, a glorious abdication of any and all reason beyond what existed in this creature.

Spiraling away from it after another failed attempt, Raven stopped to examine this far-flung being. "What _are you_?" she demanded.

_Eirv psoPbg'fot_, was the only response.

There was nothing to guide her. Unizue had not appeared as she had hoped. Together they might have come to an understanding, if not to find a way to defeat C'thulhu then maybe to learn how to approach it. But Azerath's pupil was on her own. And C'thulhu's influence was growing stronger, creeping over the fringes of her personality like a horde of scrambling insects.

Still, it was because this build-up was occurring that Raven drew hope. C'thulhu had been weakened somehow. Something had opposed and subjugated this monster and its madness for eons. But to find it, she would have to risk her sanity. The demon part of her rebelled at this. The concept of self-sacrifice was alien to it. Her hellish personae strove to overwhelm her, crush her will and drag her far away from here, _let_ the world fall victim to its attacker.

Raven fought back. For once, the dark side was the lesser of two evils. Its needs and frustrating hungers, the impulses that conflicted so strongly with her own…

And as the calm within her fractured, the storm outside of her lessened.

Still fighting herself, another side of Raven's mind observed this scene with utmost perplexity.

It was like the current of alien worship had split around her, and Raven now existed in an oasis of peace. The previous disorientation and tempting violation was completely abandoned. It was as if she had ceased to exist for it.

Could it be…?

It was a risk. She knew that. There might not be enough of her resolve left afterwards. But if there was the slightest chance…

The darkness had become her hope.

Raven unleashed her demonic urges.

Cravings. Raw, sick hatred mixing with strength and a desire to flee from here at once. She basked in a despotic dream of tyranny and unrestrained destruction! Free at last!

C'thulhu came at her.

A great jagged spike drove through the formless fluids and plasmas that surrounded it. Roaming about over its distorted base, it quested, searching. His eye, the demon realized. That's C'thulhu's eye.

It grew before her. The surroundings began to close in again. Raven screamed, her demon magic lashing out in a frenzy, striking vainly at its unprecedented attacker. Still C'thulhu came on, undisturbed. She was losing herself. _I have to take control again!_ The human half reasserted itself. The tide was closing around them, the two sides of Raven fighting savagely for dominance, warring against the wills of both. The beast was about to have her! A dream of hate and death for this and all other living things tore into her thoughts. _NO_! she cried desperately. _My friends, I have to save them, I want to save them all!!_ The demon screamed its denial!

And C'thulhu pulled away.

Still fighting herself, a part of Raven could only stare. The eye no longer seemed to have a purpose. It swiveled blindly, and then withdrew back into itself, leaving…

An opening!

The teen hero followed into the gap without pause for consideration. She still had no idea what had just happened, or why she had been spared. But this was her chance. Still at war, Raven dove into her enemy's mind.

* * *

"I will do as much as I can!" Twist shouted over the radio. "The rest is up to you!"

"Don't talk, just do it!" Cyborg yelled back.

Bearing on a course just above that of the speeding cruise missiles, Twist's fingers flexed. Her body was a connection, her mind was a signal. The weapons were bearing down upon them. Soon they would be in her range. 1200 meters, she judged.

The malformed woman shivered in anticipation. Would it be so hard to die? About 800 now. Not here, she thought. Not because of someone else. Close to 600. Blast, but they were fast! She didn't know if she could catch one of them, much less all.

400.

Above her Beast Boy gave a gurgling croak. Without looking, Twist reached up and slapped his beak. "Calm down!" she ordered.

300? Something like excitement made her heartbeat quicken. She could almost feel it. So close now…

There! She felt it! Don't you fail, just GO!

And with that, Twist caught the incoming projectiles and bent them.

It wasn't a radical change. Close to the rocket booster, the great cylinders spiraled down to a point. And the front portion, the tip of these nuclear arrowheads, bent up slightly. Metal groaned and trembled, shuddering at the redirection of forces along their length. For a moment Twist thought the whole thing might rip apart. But they were designed for such conditions. And so the missiles stayed whole, and their gradual descent became a rise.

Only a slight angle of ascent at first, but as Twist felt her hold stay firm, she increased their trajectory. At this speed, in just a few moments they would be beyond her reach. So before then…

Yes! The rockets were now traveling skyward at a steep angle. Twist let go. There was no way for them to redirect their course. By the time they expended their fuel, they would be safely out in space. She let go.

And cursed.

Only two smoke-streams were ascending. She had missed one.

Like a shot from a cannon, Starfire exploded in pursuit. The sleek gray shaft roared savagely beneath them on a parallel course. Cyborg's crash-course in Asian atomic weapons was complete. With a wave of his arm, his transport got the message and bore down on their target. He didn't stop to think that this was crazy. The teen hero just gave the thumbs-up, and dropped the few remaining feet. His metal limbs contracted, for a moment he clung to the roaring cylinder like a bug on a windshield.

Then he began to slide off to one side. It was going to throw him off! Panicked reflex set in, his fingers dug down and crushed the metal like tinfoil. Hang on, you crazy man!

"Ride 'em, Cow-borg!" Cyborg laughed to himself.

He then crawled along its length, one handhold at a time, until his sensors told him that he had reached the nuclear hotspot. Then the scientific miracle-man got to work. A torch sprouted from one fingertip, and in under a minute he had carved out a hatch the size of his chest. Ripping it off and flinging it to the wind, Cyborg stared into the belly of the beast.

One impact timer, plus casing with uranium core inside. Maybe eight minutes until detonation. He had guessed there wouldn't be enough time to try and hack the guidance system. But a nuclear weapon was a composite monster. And that meant the radioactive heart needed…

He smiled when he saw it. The explosive trigger. By luck he had come in on the side closest to it. Cyborg reached down, past the steel shielding, wires and circuit-boards. The remote eye on his right index finger detached, giving him a better view. The tiny bomb-within-a-bomb lay inert for now, trapped in suspended animation, awaiting the right moment.

"Keep dreaming," he snarled. An angle of his wrist, and a compartment in his palm flipped open. From it burst a stream of super-cold CO2. The Titan sprayed a liberal area of the device, keeping the heft of the attack on his small target. After a minute, the miniature ticker was nothing more than a frozen dead lump.

Reaching in, Cyborg broke it off with a crack, wires trailing stiffly. He raised his other arm, and Starfire was there to catch him. As he rose from the gutted weapon, he flung the cold rock off into space.

"Cut its head off!"

Starfire wasted no time. Her eyes glowed green, and twin beams sliced the air, decapitating the rocket. Cyborg's arm exploded out and tore into the top half, connected to the rest of his body by a steel cable. His fingers took hold, and he tugged off to one side. The body of the rocket shuddered violently, but propelled onward, continuing its blind, wobbly course. The two heroes watched it curve away into the distance, now nothing more than an eighty foot long exhaust pipe.

Starfire lowered them back to the ground, and Cyborg gently deposited his burden on the grassy plain. Half-submerged in the ocean of plants, it looked like one more boulder among many.

"Let's not forget where this is afterwards." He looked up at Starfire, who smiled her agreement. From out of the cloud-capped sky, Beast Boy descended, escorting Twist. "Is it done?" The woman's strange ghostly tones hung in the air.

"Down and out," he replied.

"Good." She said it grudgingly. "By now the initial panic must have worn off. We should make good use of our time before the next politician decides to react."

* * *

Raven cried out at the most basic part of her self. She was being torn apart.

It was all alive here. Everything, everywhere, so much, so _far_.

When she brought her darkness under control, the nightmare would sweep her up. And when she let the evil come out, and fought against C'thulhu like a wild animal, it was like a poison destroying her soul. She knew now what Beast Boy had been going through. As she clung weeping to herself, fighting the monstrous urges that corrupted her, the tide of alien songs and senses pulled back.

But not as far anymore. Every time, it seemed less distracted by her agony. Somewhere past the pain, Raven knew she was losing ground. C'thulhu was winning this fight without even trying. Soon, one way or another, she would not have the will to resist. Even if she did accept the demon's promise of escape, there was no guarantee that it would be enough to save her. She would wind up one more lost soul in this drowned labyrinth of creation, a voice singing a hymn of worship for a god that did not believe she existed.

At this point Raven couldn't stand it anymore. She crushed down the pain in her heart, mastering herself with icy force. As soon as she did, the swell of green lunacy caught her up and flung her into itself.

The girl was battered and rent, besieged on every level by this obscene environment. It was like a river of boulders, crushing her identity relentlessly, seeking to squeeze her into its own impossible design. The power of C'thulhu was revealed at last, leaving the Azerathean sorceress in awe. No barriers or strategies, no tricks proved useful against it. It was like trying to push back a typhoon with a paper fan. Plunging incoherently through the swirling maelstrom of violent paradoxes, the girl could not find it in herself to call the demon to her defense again.

_Mafjlvn irect_Just let go_eiRect dios-vmitm'saab_Let it take you_vycqwooC'thulhu irect'dknvodlowe_Come into the light and let C'thulhu know you.

Whirling and lost, Raven gave up to the terror, and began to scream. It was killing her!

"_Please don't hurt me_!" she begged at last.

_Snfgveu dkliurukku_

"_I want to live_." She was being worn away.

_Iilliela'xndios vnirret'Ta_

"_My life..."_

_C'thulhu Fhtagn! _

Slipping. Losing consciousness, and her mind. It was all over.

_I'A!_

Her life…was a…

…_dream…_

Raven held onto it without thought, obeying only instinct. She couldn't even bring herself to think anymore. The song, and its call from within, was faint now, though she still felt it all around her. She was outside it again. Or was she? What had happened? And what… was she holding onto?

When she finally felt brave enough to know, Raven let herself. As she thought, the madness still raged around her. She was half-submerged in it, clinging in the grasping current to the one stable thing. A tiny blue spur jutting out of the mental storm. No bigger than she was. But anything felt right compared to what she had so narrowly avoided. Or perhaps best to say delayed. Unwilling to think about it, the girl held on to her lifesaver with everything she had left. A beacon of hope.

…_hope…_

C'thulhu's voices… this wasn't one of them. "_Who are_..." she shuddered, "…_you_?"

…_life_…

Did she dare to hope? C'thulhu was pulling at her, what else was left?

"_Unizue, is that you_?"

…_dream_…

The disruption grew even smaller under her. She realized that it too was being torn apart by C'thulhu's mind-song, which rose in strength and fervor around her. She clutched at it desperately. "_Don't leave me!"_ she wailed. "_Please, I need help!"_

…_Listen…_

"_What?"_

_LISTEN!_

She did. Raven listened. To the sound of her soul. To the voice that tempted her from the most unpleasant depths of her memories as a species. To the many voices that made up the alien deity's innumerable victims.

Many?

_Listen_…

Half in and half out of the psychic jelly, Raven felt something growing in her. Certainty. A conviction. These voices… they _weren't_ voices. There weren't many, there was only one. One constant, mad muttering. The same voice multiplied billions and trillions of times. It was just one song, one…

_Listen_…

One…

_Think_…

One…

_Think!_

Dream.

One dream.

It was a dream. That's what was singing, not C'thulhu. It was C'thulhu's Dream! She knew it, she had touched it, when she was trapped in R'lyeh. It was the glowing ooze that festooned the sunken monastery everywhere, except for…

The Spire, where C'thulhu had lain entombed.

_Listen_…

Raven pressed herself closer to the shrinking blue stone. It was blue. Her favorite color. Like Mother's eyes. She held it close, desperate as a mere child. And she could feel it whispering assurances. Comfort.

"_Mother_?" Raven whispered.

_think_…

And suddenly she could hear Unizue's final words to her. –_Do you love your Mother, Raven?-_

"_Yes_," she gasped back, and felt herself being pulled into the blue stone.

-_Do you love your Mother, who bore you? Do you love the Ocean?-_

Around them now, the clamor of C'thulhu's Dream faded. She could still feel it, but now something different was surrounding her. It was gentle, and familiar. A soft, tender feeling. Compassion. Anticipation of new life. Motherhood, she realized. A dream of motherhood growing in her, children to come forth and have children of their own. What a strange but lovely feeling. She would dream all her children, and they would go and make dreams of their own.

Raven was outside it again, and she stared at the tiny blue pebble in her hands. Knowing what it was at last.

"_You're the ocean_."

Scarcely anything was left now. C'thulhu's Dream was wearing it away, and growing stronger as it did. Fading away.

"_I know_."

The dream was gone, then, and C'thulhu's self-worshipping roar rose around. The eye of C'thulhu burst up before her, and Raven stared at it, an enormous crystalline dagger around which everything here revolved.

As the Dream rushed to seize her, Raven looked into C'thulhu's eye.

"_I know what you are_."

* * *

He passed out. Just like that. No warning.

One second they were on their way back to Slade, and the next saw them tumbling towards the ground. But Twist was prepared for this. Already she was finding the proper rhythm from the cells of her body. The superhuman clamped her arms to her sides, locked her legs together, and began to change. Progressive sections of her form began to warp round and against one another. In just a few moments, her entire body would be a super-dense spike, fully capable of handling impact with the ground from this height.

Not so for her erstwhile carrier. He was already trailing below her, limbs flapping loosely in the wind. The alien had taken notice of their predicament and had altered her course to try and save them. But burdened as she already was by the metal man, there was no way she could reach them in time.

And so what? Twist was safe. All she had to do was fall, and let nature take its course. The boy wasn't even awake, he wouldn't feel a thing. He's nothing to me, Twist thought. Don't endanger yourself.

He continued to fall.

It's nothing. _Do_ nothing. That way you stay safe.

_Yes. Safe. As safe as Mama and Tata were, when they did nothing to stop the government men from taking me away_. _Just like them_.

In an instant she was moving, her arms unclenching and stretching out. One went up, back towards the other two. Its mate followed down, the fingers twining and lengthening as well. Twist's enlarged digits wound around Beast Boy's chest. He was scrawny and unresponsive, but still breathing. The fingers tightened.

Overhead, Cyborg launched his cable arm. His aim was true, but he lacked reach, so Twist found the feel of his steel alloy cord and twirled it even longer.

That did it. Their hands came together. As she felt their descent begin to lessen, the Russian outcast drew them back up. Upon approaching the others, the alien began to gabble her thanks, seemingly without need to draw breath. The big man only mouthed 'Thank you.'

Twist didn't care. She wasn't a hero. Either you're lucky or talented. There were no angels waiting to swoop down and save you. If Slade asked her why she did it, she would simply tell him that she had not wanted to repeat someone else's mistake.

* * *

"Any ideas?"

Robin ground his teeth. "I'm working on it."

Slade shrugged. "That headless horseman of the apocalypse that blew by a minute ago won't be the last." He gestured at the exhaust cloud that bisected the sky.

The Boy Wonder shook his head. "Can't you feel what's happening? It's getting worse and fast. By the time anyone can think to try something else, this will all be over."

He was right. The world around them had grown entirely quiet, leached of all normalcy and color. Lighting this grim tableau now was a wavering green essence, emanating from the hanging giant overhead. Where it touched, the world swam, like oil in a puddle. At times sharply defined and hyper-distinct, while at others blurred and almost morphing into one, reality was losing control of its functions.

The two enemies looked at one another. They knew it was all but hopeless. C'thulhu's resurrection continued without pause. When that slaughterhouse aura broke over them completely, their hope would perish.

Between them, Raven continued to weep in silence. The tears flowed, and though she gave no sign of noticing them, the fact that they were there did not bode well. It was almost time for the end of the world. Maybe the universe.

"We should try to wake her," Robin suddenly decided. "It's been long enough, if this had a chance of success then Raven would have done something by now.

"Bringing her back to face this might be less of a mercy than leaving her alone. At least now she lacks the anticipation."

The Teen Titan glared. "I haven't given up."

Slade didn't bother to respond. There was a tightness growing in their throats, and in the rest of them as well. Like something was taking up residence there, squeezing its way in uninvited and disregarding any effort to expunge it. The destructive aura coming off of C'thulhu's vile body was more pronounced now. No denying it. There was a subtle relief in knowing that. It meant that the end hadn't come yet. These moments were more precious now than they had ever been.

Robin felt frustration choking him. Dammit, why was this happening?! Why have a world, with all its history and lives and feelings, if it was only destined to be subsumed under a tide of horror? Where was the justice in this, he wanted to scream? Only a day ago he had been in possession of a future, full of hopes and dreams. Where was all that now? Gone, along with billions of other peoples.' No progression, no opportunities to prove yourself, to better your race and try to win free of the clinging fetor of past ages. Now there was only…

He glared up at it, the gargantuan, unnatural, unthinkable life-form that waited like a guillotine blade to descend. "We're…" And he looked around, swallowing against the dry fear in his throat he could no longer deny. "We're not meaningless. All of this," he spread his arms and turned in a circle, "It can't be all for nothing, we've got to make it last. I want there to be more!"

"I know." In the stillness of impending doom, Slade's words had a faint echo to them. "Even if it's nothing more than shouting to hear ourselves, the fact that we can choose to do it gives it value. But this…" he gestured up at C'thulhu. "It takes no notice. Six and a half billion of us, and together we mean less than one cosmic lunatic. Perhaps we're the aberration, trying to make sense of a universe that allows things like that to rule it."

Before Robin could voice a response, Raven crumpled to the ground in a heap.

With a cry the young warrior leapt to her side. He grasped her shoulders, lifted her face, shouted her name. _Make it stop, make it all go away, please Raven, you're all the hope we've got now._

Light washed over him.

Light, of an intensity so strong that it blurred the distinction between solid objects. It looked like he was melting into her, and the ground. The little boy inside him told Robin not to look up or it would get him. But he did it anyway, saying a silent prayer for his people.

_Be brave, all of you. Just be brave._

_

* * *

_

The corpse-green eyelids rotated open. Two jagged sharp points surged forth, swiveling madly. Wake!

Everything was known to it once more. Itself, in all its totality! C'thulhu raised its arms, wings flapping madly, the song a roaring accompaniment that shattered the laws of time and space. A cataclysmic chain reaction, rising from a self-awareness that made no distinction between itself and all of existence. The center of creation teetered and cracked.

Wake, WAKE, WAKE!!

From out of C'thulhu, a wall of green roiling sewage burst out. The rotten bag of its body spewed this luminescent necrosis, and between one moment and the next it had dissected the whole planet in two. Everything remained this way for just an instant, a staggering display of the titan's power.

Then it began to grow.

Flowing in opposite directions, the light swallowed up life, matter, and the space they occupied. The living and the dead, none were safe. As the edges expanded across and through the face of the world, the last 190 million years of evolutionary history was retroactively abolished by the will of C'thulhu. This was its form, the other one. It had more than one. _It_ had them all. The light spreading over the globe was its Eye, the thin eyelid of Earth peeling away so that it could see again, see itself! The whole galaxy was aware of it, and those beyond, for when it looked upon them, it knew them.

Sloughing off the wreckage of life's promise to this world, the first-born of all tyrants reclaimed what it had relinquished during the slumber of death.

* * *

The glow came for them, and the city shouted its joy. Aqualad could only scream, joining in with those around him. The city, R'lyeh, the song was pouring through him. His body was a liquid, one with the ocean, and then not even that, abandoning form, and he just shrieked and screamed inside of what was left of his mind.

R'lyeh's towers trembled and shot outward, bearing down on him like a living thing. _Ours again_, it seemed to say. _All ours. We are complete_.

Aqualad linked body to body with the Deep Ones that remained around him. Then the one-time prince of Atlantis led a chorus to celebrate their master's rebirth.

* * *

Robin and Slade. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Twist. They were among the first to go.

The awakening blasted away the world and their perceptions of it, leaving an amalgamation of twisting, blending chaos in which only C'thulhu remained visible. And though terrified at first, when the song finally took them, all was changed. They howled and stank of the weird light, glorying in the shattering of their bodies and the remaking that followed. It was C'thulhu, and they _knew_! Their minds had lost all limits, and they were seeing everything now! Their senses multiplied and pierced the heavens, replicating without end, flying through the cosmos on wings of certainty and adulation. They were all together, connected without a doubt. Singing the same song, feeling the same lusts, dreaming the same DREAM!!!

I'A, I'A, C'THULHU FHTAGN!! SHNGLUI'Y BLEH! C'THULHUUUUU!

_Bring it all in, _they shouted. _Fill us with your power and grace. Our supreme C'thulhu! _The Dream commanded them_. Take us all! TAKE US ALL IN_ _**ONE**__!_

-_No. That's wrong-_

Gasping, reaching for something that was no longer there, air or light or something even more intangible. There was no light here, he realized. His body was gone. But he didn't really need a body anymore, right? He had watched his arms turn into the mountains, and his eyes had left in opposite directions out of his head when they grew too big. He had watched himself lose shape and dissolve along with the others, melting into the planet, their lives willingly given up when the god had become clear.

The boy (Robin? Was that a name?) felt around him. Something was starting to come back. When he realized it was himself, it was frightening. He could see nothing. These weren't really eyes, or a neck. There was a force, a power at work within him. Building him back up, piece by piece. A memory here, an organ there. It encouraged him to take up some of the work upon himself, and so he did. The process went much more smoothly now. He could see himself, and nothing else. The edges of his body were made of white lines, no other color. Like magic. He was all lines, nothing solid yet, and the blackness of this place could be seen through him. He could feel it too.

That darkness…

He knew it, it was familiar. If he could just find the right… word? Was that what he wanted? Yes, a word, and something more to it. A certain sound? A feeling? A person. Friend. Healer. Rare and haunted soul.

_Raven_? he asked.

-_Good. You're awake_-

Her voice. From where? _It is you. Where_…?

-_Everywhere_-

For a moment, he caught a glimpse of her. She was huge, reaching above and below him, wrapped completely in her robe, the face turned away. -_This is me you're in. I brought you here to prepare-_

_For what_?

-_Your life_-

He wasn't floating. Nothing held him up, but that did not mean there was nothing here. He FELT, after all, and he knew it was her.

_The others…_

_-They're here too. I could only get the ones we were closest to_- More white lines were coalescing from the dark. He recognized Slade first. The man's face seemed to lack distinction, even the eyes were just black holes, but he knew who it was. Then came Starfire, and Beast Boy. The next one was off somehow. It took him a while to recognize the young man before him as Cyborg. Except there wasn't an ounce of metal on him. He looked human. And beside him stood a monster, behind which, or maybe inside of, he could see a girl younger than himself hiding.

_Raven_! The Teen Titan called out_. What are we doing here_?

Faintly, at first. Then more solid, the enormous image of a cloaked Raven grew before him. To each of them, it looked as if she was turned slightly away, her face and body concealed by the curves of her garment. Unlike the others, she was outlined in a black light, different than all the rest.

-_This is where it has to end_- she sighed. -_And begin-_

_Then_, Cyborg said, _It's not over_?

_Raven,_ Starfire sang. _Did you learn what you sought_?

She turned even more away from them, a princess of shadows.

-_There was no way to communicate with it. C'thulhu has no words, or language. Just thought. I understand now. I know what C'thulhu is-_

And the dark maiden seemed to loom even higher above them. When she finally turned her head to look down, only emptiness greeted their eyes.

- _He is… a Waking… Dreamer_-

Beast Boy moved forwards. _You mean, like… he's dreaming… while he's awake?_

-_Yes_- Raven sighed. –_A Dream so powerful, that it warps reality itself. More than that, it becomes reality. Replacing it-_

_Can you kill it_? Slade asked.

The giant cowl turned away again. -_It can't be killed. It can die, but it can never be killed. C'thulhu might be the first living thing to come into our universe. However this happened, it occurred at a point before the laws of time and space could take full effect. Like a… free-for-all. And since C'thulhu emerged at a time before the rules of reality were set, it never knew them. No one bothered to explain to it what limits life was supposed to involve. It sees itself as the Universe. That is its dream, the Dream of C'thulhu_-

The Dream. They all remembered now when it had seized hold of them, silencing their dissent and adroitly sidestepping all their defenses to settle in their brains.

Raven continued. -_Death has been possible for the universe since the beginning, so even C'thulhu has to answer to that. But it never stays dead. When it dies, C'thulhu and the Dream are separated. Without its master, the Dream has no power. Around the beginning, some of its first living worshippers created the city of R'lyeh to harbor them both, because without it, C'thulhu would be helpless. R'lyeh was like a body for the Dream to wear and envelop its master from any threat, whether possible or not. Because you see, now the laws of creation have been set. And if given the chance, I think the Universe would gladly be rid of C'thulhu. Just void him out of existence. And if the Dream went back to the Dreaming without someone to dream it, then it might be voided too-_

_How can a dream have so much power_? Cyborg asked.

-_Dreams_- the Titan's shadow whispered. –_They shape the world-_

_They do not._ Twist slouched forward daintily. _Every night I dream, and when I wake nothing has changed. I am still the same._

_-Because there are so many dreams in our world. When C'thulhu dreams, there's only one. The Dream sweeps aside all others and inhabits us. It's the Dream that Unizue heard singing. The words the Deep Ones speak are the language of the Dream, not C'thulhu. The Dream reveres C'thulhu, and so do all who share it. They sing its words. But the Dream and C'thulhu need one another. That's how he was defeated before-_

_So he was beaten,_ Beast Boy blurted out.

_How?_ Slade demanded.

-_The Ocean-_

_What about it?_

_-The Ocean is the primal source of life on our planet. From it came the multitude of living things that have existed throughout history. Billions of years ago, the Earth had a dream. A dream of life, of countless life-forms that would someday live upon it. That dream was fostered in the Ocean, and from it came single-celled primitive organisms, built little by little and blessed by their Mother. The Earth's dream was to have many more dreams come forth. Ours is meant to be a world of numerous small, hopeful dreams. But none of them could survive when C'thulhu came. It was only after he died that the world saw its chance-_

_- The primal, ancient dream of life was still kept within the waters. After C'thulhu's end, the Ocean's dream played its hand, and the sea rose up and swallowed R'lyeh. It was this dream that held C'thulhu captive. Mighty as it was, without its master, C'thulhu's Nightmare was balked by our planet's dream. It cut them off from reaching one another. Even after he came back to life, __our__ dream of life, embodied in the seawater, kept the Waking Dreamer and its Dream apart. That is, until one of its children dreamed a dream of death, and destroyed the waters that drowned R'lyeh-_

Slade's face twisted. _I made a mistake. Tell me what I can do to correct it._

Beast Boy shuddered piteously. _Raven? IS there a way?_

At this point, they found that they were rising, as surely as if they had always been. Like in a dream.

-_I am the home of more than one dream_- the familiar voice reverberated around them. –_One is the dream of my parent, a dream of hate. The other is my own. When the two of them both awoke and fought inside me, C'thulhu's Dream became blind to me. It couldn't understand what it meant for someone to have more than one dream, still troubled by the lingering presence of the Ocean. I found that dream. It spoke to me, and it made me realize something_-

They were all now floating in front of the great hood. In its environs was the barest suggestion of a human face, vast but made faint, as if by distance.

-_This world_- and her arms spread out to encompass them. –_Our world. It's a world composed of many dreams. Great and small, brief and lasting, they all exist together at the same time, fighting and helping each other. Our planet welcomes and nurtures all these conflicting dreams. In spite of this, C'thulhu's Dream is an aberration here. It replaces all other dreams with itself. All life will walk only one path under that Dream, without exception. That's unnatural, and this Earth cries out against it. We must assert ourselves against C'thulhu_-

_We can't, Raven_, Beast Boy cried out. _C'thulhu doesn't care if we fight it. Even if everyone stood together._

_-No-_ And suddenly she was right there, standing in front of him. Her fingers touched his face, and her eyes shone with tears. -_That's wrong. Standing as one could never work against him. It never has before. Even if everything in the cosmos joined together to fight him, C'thulhu would still win. But that is what makes our planet special. We are not of one mind, or one destiny. We dream against one another, more often than not. That's why it sometimes seems like we can't accomplish anything as a species. The dreams are always cutting each other off- _

Raven drew up straight. –_Maybe it's no accident that he came here. Maybe something wanted C'thulhu to come to our world, because his grand Dream goes against the fundamental nature of our crazy little messed-up planet_-

_So then what do we do_? Robin stared around uncertainly.

The opening in the cowl began to grow bigger, expanding to engulf them in its depths. -_Dream_- The word blew softly around them. -_You have to dream for yourselves. Yours, not his-_

_What, just us_? Cyborg sounded skeptical.

-_Not if I can help it. I'll do what I have to do, to let everyone in the world know what they need. After that, it will be up to you_-

Robin stirred at that.

_Raven_?

Then she was in front of each of the Teen Titans. They all perceived her arms tighten around them, her body pressed close. Even Cyborg felt her warmth against his chest, for the first time ever.

-_I swore to do everything in my power to keep you safe. But I was always afraid that I would end up doing more harm than good. I guess now I'll never get the chance-_

_What are you saying_? There was fear in Starfire's voice.

She drew away from them then, and smiled sadly.

-_This is the end, my friends. No more adventures. Goodbye, and stay safe_-

Then Raven was far away, and growing farther. Her friends called out to her, but she made herself deaf to their fears. She knew what must be done, and what it would demand of her. So be it. A part of her had always been prepared for this. Although when she had first thought about it, years ago, she had never guessed it would feel like her heart was breaking.

The enchantress from Azerath let herself feel these emotions. As a sort of reward. She was grateful to her friends. For making her feel this way.

* * *

The brief respite had not lasted long. But back on Earth, no time had passed at all when she returned. Humanity had just begun to lose itself, falling backward through time to a more savage place. Bodies distorting under C'thulhu's influence, voices already ringing out the blasphemous dirge. For just a moment, it all seemed too much, too late. But she had her pride. And this was how she meant to keep it. Unizue had taught her that there were many uses for her magic. That it could do anything she needed from it. She had to know.

**Azerath**. Destroy your doubts.

**Metrion**. Control your self.

**Zinthos**. And let it come.

Raven formed her soul body and transferred into it. But this time, she did not stop there. She drew upon more, and went deeper than she had ever dared. Within her, she came upon a magic that existed through her soul, and nowhere else. It was hers, she realized with elation. Not her Father's. The demon in her might be real, but it wasn't just in her, it WAS her. The magic had evolved to justify her newborn existence, an unexpected consequence even her Father could not have foreseen. It was capable of anything she needed. What an elation to realize this!

But there was no time. She needed this, all of her power, and now! So Raven made her plea, and was granted it without question. This was hers now, all to use as she saw fit. As it grew, she progressed in turn, linked so fundamentally that it hardly seemed possible she had ever not been aware of it. How could she have not understood this part of herself? Everything she had done before now had just been scratching the surface, but once she brought it out, it was like the sun coming from behind the clouds. Now she understood herself.

Raven smiled. Not even her Father knew. Maybe this was the real reason she had been born. Her destiny, because the one he charged her with could never exist in the same dimension as C'thulhu. With her own dawning self-awareness came the equal certainty that it might not be enough. Even with everything she knew she was capable of now, did one mind have a chance of defying the Dream and reaching all the rest?

It was up to her to find out.

* * *

Throbbing in unrestrained climax, the glowing Eye of C'thulhu remained the same size as before, an inconsequential green sphere in space. But that ball, seen from outside it, was now the most enormous thing in existence. Stars, planets, black holes, they all shrank in comparison with it. It was impossible, and yet undeniable.

And then, the eye went black.

-_All of you. Listen to me_-

It wasn't easy. Even though C'thulhu had already provided a link between the trillions of living and dead on the planet, that only helped initially, and her very actions disrupted it. She had to establish a secondary current on her own.

-_This is not a dream for you. It's a nightmare_-

She was having trouble with her body, unsure where it belonged anymore or if it could even exist at all when she was like this. But it was working all the same. Raven was now communicating with every last one of her fellow human beings on this world, and even those not human. They were still able to distinguish themselves as individuals, but that would not last. The part of them that responded to her was fading away, despite her efforts to hold them together.

-_You have to remember your own dreams, the ones you see the world becoming_-

The higher consciousness she had developed was almost a burden in and of itself. While she tried to reach them all, it was mapping the cosmos, uncovering the beings and laws that underlay every single thing that called this dimension home. How could she remember what it was she had come here to do, or why it was even important, with all these distractions?

And worst of all, she thought someone was beginning to notice her.

-_It doesn't matter what dream it is, just as long as it is __yours__!!_-

Suddenly the black orb of soul-magic was pierced from within, and a great green spike of an eye shot forth. It looked at the universe, and then back at her covering it.

-_This is your world. Not his! He doesn't belong here. You do!_-

Flashes of green were showing through the black planet cover. Raven was growing desperate. Everything was starting to blend together for her, and she didn't even have a sense of where she was anymore. I'm losing it, she realized. The magic is taking away my links to this place. It's taking me beyond.

I'm dying, Raven thought with some surprise.

The concentration required to reach all these minds, with this greater calling refashioning what she knew was herself, while at the same time fighting to remain present in the same place as C'thulhu… it was dispersing her. Too much happening at once for any living thing to withstand. Raven could feel herself coming apart. Nothing could live like this for long. But still, she remembered why she was doing it.

-_Don't look at it. Look inside, and remember why you are all here_-

Incredible. In the rings of Saturn, were those words? A warning, letting everyone know something dangerous resided in this star system. How had no one ever noticed that before?

-_You have choices, and you know it. That means you have a future. Can you see it? It's a dream too. Yours_-

Suddenly Raven was face to face with the Dream of C'thulhu. It had finally found her. She spoke to it in its own tongue, and this made the Nightmare pause as it paid attention to someone besides C'thulhu. That was good. It gave her more time to work, and to admire the Dream itself. It was so huge in its hideous gluttony that it actually became beautiful when seen in its entirety like this. So wondrous, really…

-_My name is Raven. I was born to kill you all_-

The Dream started to try and seep inside her, just like everyone else. C'thulhu's Eye looked straight at her. Uncomprehending. Unaware. That's right, she thought. I'm real, and I'm not a part of you. Wrap your galactic membrane around that if you can. Oh the ghosts of stars, they are forming a path out for me…

-_But I was taught to do more than what I knew I could. So I decided instead to try and save you all. That's my dream, to save everyone_-

The verdigris mess was a swarm all around her now. It was corroding its way through her to reach the ones it already had, and the ones it had yet to achieve.

-_Some things have clarity only about themselves, and no one else matters. But you're not like that. You have many people you must consider every day_-

Were they even listening to her? Impossible to say, with what they were experiencing. She was losing more and more of what she recognized as herself, but the Nightmare was now paying her more attention. The lonely girl in Raven rebelled at that. Trying to figure me out? A million bucks says you can't. Ask anyone. I'm deep. You've got no idea how complicated I am.

And I'm dying.

She was spread too far, Raven knew that. There was more magic now than her, she would never be able to pull her body back together from this.

-_You have to save yourselves. I can't do it for you this time. I'm not a hero. I'm a teacher_-

Now she was being inhabited by C'thulhu's Dream, and it was truly impressive. A universe in and of itself. It felt strange to think that she wanted it to die. Even when it was eating her alive now, and still wanted more. You don't belong here, she insisted patiently. Neither of us does, anymore. If I can, I'll take you with me.

Was it Heaven or Hell that was rising to claim her now? She knew that she had given everything she had. There was no more time for her. All she believed in was dreams and magic, she couldn't even tell if the people were still there or if C'thulhu was already finished with them.

But in the end, there was enough left of Raven to give one last try.

-_Dream. And it will come true for you_-

Farewell.

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Safety and security, here in the darkness.

Then it all went away, and they were thrust back into the realm of C'thulhu.

Their mouths opened in puny shrieks as the Dream invaded them once again, deforming and stripping their entire beings. All the peace and promise Raven had left them vanished in an instant.

A part of Slade remained outraged even as the elation from what the Dream showed him took over. The juicy mess of his insides tore out through his skin, too strong to hold back. Then he was squeezed flat and spread out over the galaxy, an enormous raging amoeba. Death did not come when he asked, and so he turned to the worshipping song.

Cyborg's limbs and head sank into his torso. He could feel everything outside him now, the noxious sludge that their planet had become flowing across his responsive metal coating. It was soothing. He became a mass of strings that plucked and sang for his master, thrilling at the way the universe resonated at each note he produced.

Starfire attacked it furiously, firing her starbolts at the spot she last remembered seeing C'thulhu. She never even saw them connect, and the alien warrior wept and reached desperately for something she no longer understood. C'thulhu's body had Robin's head on it now, bending like taffy, gruesomely distorted. She went to him eagerly then. To tell him about love.

Beast Boy already knew this feeling, and didn't try to stop it. With grim certainty, he regressed to a state of being that nature had never produced. The ultimate beast. But even as the change took hold and transformed him into a skin of C'thulhu, all he could think about was the memory of a touch, and a scent he hoped to never forget.

Robin fought desperately, trying in every way he knew to beat back the invasion. Remember, he shouted, or thought he did. She told you what to do! Please remember! You have to!

The green light split him to pieces. When he came apart it was like he had been stripped of a great weight, and suddenly he knew it had been keeping him from understanding the truth. He swam around in the muck and gurgled at his new-found freedom, the noise making poetry to his exorbitant new array of senses.

Twist wailed. Though she tightened herself into an indestructible nail of flesh, still the revolting miasma soaked into her, having its way with her. The world was crushing her organs, transforming her! No! Not again! Please stop! She prayed fervently as her body broadened and swelled, brain sucking up the rest of her, then sliding and spattering like paint on a canvas. They were stealing her life again!

_I don't want to be a monster anymore._

She could see all of herself, and it was so ugly she wanted to die. She didn't even look vaguely human.

_But I want to be_, the voice of the little girl whispered with her last breath. _Even if I'm the only one left… and there's no one else to see me, I want… to be…_

_Human._

There came a screech, a noise like two metal plates scraping against each other at high speed. Something was splitting, cleaving away in a rush. A scream sounded, going on and on and on.

And when it stopped Ludmila was standing alone on a great globe of dissolving matter and roars. Her hair was bound up in a braid. She was wearing her favorite shoes, and the dress she had seen when they visited her uncle in St. Petersburg. The little girl felt her face with her hands, and the smooth, soft skin there made her heart race. Disbelieving, she gave her cheek a pinch, and yelped when she actually felt it. Felt it! The thirteen year old Russian stood alone, totally surprised to be the last human being in this rotting hell.

"I'm… me again," she whispered to herself in her own voice. "I'm human. Is this a dream?"

_Yes_. Somewhere deep inside her it whispered. _It's a dream._

Ludmila looked around her, and she could see the others. They were turning into slime and light and noise. Slade was one of them! And he had saved her, promised to help.

"No!" she screamed, and rushed forward, slipping and stumbling on the mercurial terrain. Unable to distinguish one swirling mass of forms and plasma from another, she grabbed one at random, praying that it was right.

"Slade, is it you? Please, look at me. I'm normal again, see? This is what I look like! We can…" The girl sobbed and clutched at the disgusting conglomeration. "We can walk down the street together, you promised me we could, and everyone will look at me again because I look human, see? _See?!"_

......

_Human?_

He knew that word. It was what he wasn't anymore. At all. His mistake. The last one he had ever made as a man. Going too fast, he should have known better, not paying attention, and the truck had come out of nowhere. He swerved right into a tree. Totaled the car. His dream car. Sometimes he did dream, dreamed that he had seen it coming in time, and he had hit the brakes instead, prevented the accident, so that he could be human and feel the shiny steel under his fingers instead of being it. He remembered wanting that so bad, if he could only be flesh and blood again.

A small crack appeared in the nightmare surrounding him, and on instinct part of him dove towards it, away from the howling song. He strove to be free.

And then he was. Standing there, Victor Stone. Not a cyborg. Naked as the day he was born and holding hands with a skinny white girl half as tall as he was. Victor could feel her hand inside his, warm and soft, and a strand of her hair blew up into his face. Why wasn't he wearing any clothes? It was pretty warm here, but even so… Was this a dream? You can't feel in a dream, he realized.

……

He saw everything, so the two of them standing there like that struck him as unusual. And then he was confused again, when only moments before he had understood it all, and he never understood anything. Why couldn't he be with a girl like that? Girls liked cool guys, he knew. Like heroes. He could be a hero, and save people. Now he could, anyway. If only he had been a hero back then, he could have saved them. Mom and Dad. And everything would be perfect after that, a perfect world all because of him.

Mommy…

Garfield Logan stumbled backwards and stared dazedly about. The guy who kind of looked like Cyborg and the girl who looked like nobody were staring at him. Then a hand came down on his shoulder and he turned to find his Mom and Dad there. And he cried when they smiled, and hugged them both tight. It was perfect.

Just so perfect.

……

There was no such thing.

He knew that. The world had always been ugly to him, and the only difference now was that everyone could see it. That was fine. He didn't want a perfect world. That was not a dream for him, because in a perfect world, he would not exist. He had himself. Or he used to. Not sure now. But that was wrong too. Didn't she tell him before that he was always sure of himself, when they were alone together? He survived because he was strong, and knew how to use that strength. It had been a dream of his, and that dream had become a reality because he had made it, at great cost to himself. The old wish, he remembered it now!

Slade remembered, and reformed himself. He felt stronger than he ever had in his life. Even with the world turned mad around him, he just laughed. So what? He had already proven he could do anything. He knew how. He always knew.

……

They were so confusing, all of them. Even if she kissed every single one of them, it was likely she still wouldn't understand what they were trying to tell her. But she tried. She had always wanted to bring joy into other peoples' lives, because she loved how it made them feel. This was a world where people frowned more often than not, where to smile and sing while floating down a street earned you no happy looks in return, but only suspicious glares and cold faces. If she could, she would have helped them all find their joy, her dream.

Starfire awoke to gales of happy laughter all around. Her favorite sound. There was so much merriment and mirth. But one voice in particular stood out to her.

……

He was not alone anymore. All the doubts and fears which had previously plagued him were gone, and he had no more longings. Everything was where it was, for him. As him. So then… what was that? It all seemed the same, but… different. And there was a noise in it that spoke to him. When he tried calling out to it, he realized why.

It was him.

That was his voice. Raised in laughter. It reminded him of something he had forgotten. Warm, honest laughter, the clink of glasses, his friends all congratulating him. And when she grabbed him up and spun them both about in the air, Richard laughed like he never had before 'til he almost wept. Below him, Cyborg clapped loudly, and Beast Boy whistled. Bruce, the best man and father figure, smiled with them. The whole party saw his face and knew who he was, and it didn't matter. No one was going to hurt them. And when she drew him down, and he lifted her veil away, her smile was a loving relief. Richard cupped her cheek, lost in her large radiant eyes. Green, they were. Green, like emeralds, and the color of…

Screams.

_SCREAMING, _all around him, an alien, distorted terrain. Earth and sky indistinguishable, sloshing and blending back and forth, all caught in a frenzied dance to a tune that hammered at his soul with countless insane hands. For a moment he thought his heart might explode with terror. It was a nightmare, a storm of lunacy sweeping all around the world!

Then the gel tide parted before him, and beyond it Robin found himself face to face with something unholy.

C'thulhu.

The mad god threw its head about, tentacles dipping into the oily mess it had made of their home to leave globs of matter, flesh and time dripping in its wake. Corpulent and terrifying, C'thulhu's claws twisted everything they came into contact with. Human beings became devils, to fall upon one another and themselves, all the while screaming out thanks to their master. The celestial invader paid them no heed, it had eyes only for itself as it undid the warp and woof of reality with a thought. Its gaze ranged far, Robin saw, and if he would only look into it…

_Not there, Robin. That's not what you want._

That voice pulled him back, and he remembered why he should be afraid. He turned his head away, shaking, and there saw someone who made his heart pound for a different reason.

Starfire looked up, beyond the smiles and sunshine. There was Robin, her Robin, a strong silhouette framed against the backdrop of an enormous monster's face. With a thought, the young man closed the distance between them to take the Princess of Tameran in his arms. He stared into her eyes. And as the howls of the damned swept around them, the teenage boy cupped her cheek in his hand, and whispered to her.

"YOU are my dream."

It was then that they kissed for the first time, outside of dreams.

* * *

C'thulhu was free, and it swam, flew, and flowed over everything. There was only itself, and it had everything about itself. The Eye of C'thulhu was opened wide. Awake… awake…awake…

The Dream rose up unexpectedly, and R'lyeh roared.

* * *

It began as a few small points of light on the surface of the great Eye. Too small to be a threat to anyone.

Except they were not alone. And each of them sang a different song than the one that ruled here.

As they were heard, more followed.

_I'm going to be a dancer, You're going to be a lawyer_.

These dreams did not fit together, and they began to fight. The grand Dream flinched at something it could not believe existed.

Conflict.

_I wish I were beautiful, Love my husband, Want her husband, I'll rule this nation, I'll discover a cure for my father's disease, I'm going to live forever, I'm going to kill him._

They twirled and clashed, white lights sweeping over the face of C'thulhu's new form. The Dream lived, but it could not reconcile itself to what was going on. For every dreamer that gave themselves to it, a thousand more did not. And though the followers of C'thulhu outnumbered this planet's people by the trillions, in the end, there was only one of them. That was the price they paid.

_I'll own the business, __**I'll**__ own the business, It's my inheritance all mine, I'll give it all away, I'm going to beat the Final Boss, I'm going to Burma and Australia and China, We will grow to the light, Gonna cut that forest down, I'll sing my way across the continent_.

Small dreams, huge dreams, those a thousand years old and others newborn. The laws of reality had been destroyed, and suddenly they found themselves given form with their dreamers, allowed to explore and exist outside of them. They were all springing up to light their own corner of creation within the one that C'thulhu had made for itself.

And gradually, almost incredulously, the universe began to take note.

_I'll find my real parents and they'll love me, I'll hunt them down and kill 'em, I'm going to be a pirate, This time I'll be the one who retires to Florida, That lottery money is mine next time, Just one more spin of the wheel and then I can stop_.

The sound of them together was a senseless collision of opposing voices, beyond anything that could be called disharmony. They fought and struggled to make a place for themselves against their surroundings. The Dream tried to engulf them all at once, but instead of resistance, the dreams only offered discord amongst themselves. A world of warring futures, fighting each other for survival.

_I'll map the ocean floor, It's going to be a whole new world once I get published, If I change just one more thing about myself then he'll love me, It's her sister that I want_, _I'll be so rich I'll buy this city and make them all pay, We're going all the way to the championships this year, Once I fix it so my team loses at state I'll make a fortune_.

It was spreading. A billion different levels of reality, all trying to exist at once. The shifting green plasma was being cut into, eviscerated by an infinite number of puny lesser dreams. C'thulhu shook and swayed, still delighting in its purpose. But the Dream was in a frenzy, finding its existence accompanied and inhabited now by others who did not share its song. _I'm going to go home to my parents, One day I'll tell them all to kill the other women, My fan-fiction will become the basis for a sixth season, I'll restore this town and make it shine_.

The Dream had gone berserk. Things were happening inside it that _shouldn't!_ It called out to the dreamers. _LL'huch Trokp-Dglg Hng! _

And was refused!

The shaken universe had taken notice. Instead of the Eye looking on it, now it examined the Eye, sensing a never-before-seen distress in the coming of reality's tormentor. A desperate hope formed.

The grand Dream, a ball of viridian blood frozen in space, was now covered with billions of tiny dancing stars that smashed and rebounded, joining together only to split apart. They could agree on nothing, and this planet… this planet welcomed it! With joy. Innumerable selfish parasites, they cut through the swarming surface of the Eye like diamond blades, and beneath the green tormented skin, briefly seen before it closed up again, was another world. A world of many dreams. Like waves crashing together, the Dream and its attachés dragged along the rest of Creation, shredding it apart. The Earth and the Eye cracked and flashed against one another, the Many and the One trying to occupy the same place at once. No more savage spectacle had ever been seen, as the newborns strained to cut out a place from their ancient antagonist and the rest of the Universe strove unsuccessfully to eject the battle and save itself.

It seemed as if nothing would ever be resolved. They could never subdue the Nightmare, and the Dream could not resolve itself to all of them. The huge bloody Eye of dreams swelled to bursting, and the Universe began to lose its basic form, crumbling back into nothingness.

-_This is your world-_

It was only an echo, really. But those words wrenched the Titans and the pair of villains out together.

At first they just looked at one another, amazed they were still alive. Until they remembered they were not alone here. The hurricane of dreams screamed before them, and they could see each of their own whipping around in it.

At the heart of this eruption was the alien god-beast C'thulhu.

The monster's form grew until it was right in front of them, but even though C'thulhu dwarfed anything that had ever lived on this or any world, they could still see all of it at once. The demented deity clung to their planet in its immensity, wings shrouding it, refusing to give up its place. Its Dream blasted out praise for C'thulhu, and it became even greater, until the Titans were all staring into the volcanic continent that was its eye. And still it didn't see them. There was only itself, as it continued to destroy everything that had ever been or hoped to be.

They all looked at it, and felt a touch of awe. It was just so _big!! _How could they not be humbled by it, when it could do so much, and they so little? Their world, it was big too, surely they could all live here, right? The Earth was composed of many dreams living together, so if they could only find some way, to make it understand what they were; not simply empty vessels to fill with a lunatic's dream, but dreamers in their own right. Couldn't the dreams all live together?

Just then the Universe sent out a scream, begging for C'thulhu to stop, for someone, anyone, to please…

_SAVE ME!!_

But C'thulhu didn't stop. Instead it spread its wings, and began to pull all of creation into the depths of its glowing green insane Eye.

And so they knew.

There was no way to do it, no way to coexist. It would never see them, or anything else. This monster would never leave them alone.

With their planet laid to waste and the Universe crumbling into pieces around them, Robin stepped forward, and spoke.

"You're too big."

Galaxies tumbled past, and Starfire moved up beside him. Each placed an arm around one another. "This planet was not made to support you," she stated precisely. "We cannot dream your Dream for you. So leave us alone."

"Find some other place to live, you hear?" Victor Stone stood proudly. "We're not gonna take it anymore!"

Garfield Logan stared into that terrible visage without fear for once. "Our dreams might never come true," he whispered. "But that doesn't mean we won't still have them, for as long as we live."

The face of C'thulhu was jerking this way and that, bubbling and changing. It grew both huge and distant. The song was now a frantic desperate pulse as it spoke to its master to put an end to the disruption by consuming it all!

_Phimgl'euck_ _nborlesaad! Sngleoret C'thulhu!_

C'thulhu's eyes thrust out completely, and a beam of green light poured forth, washing over the Earth's champions and lighting the whole of Creation. It completely filled the blackness with its power, and everything drew into C'thulhu. The light was omnipresent, planting itself throughout this dimension and beyond. It brought a swift halt to the outward progress of the bounds of existence that had been expanding since the beginning of this dimension. Immediately everything pulled backwards to one point in the cosmos. The entire panoply of stars and worlds spun and swirled in the lurid green light, like so many globs of excrement being flushed into the dark hole of an alien brain. It would be all, the Dream sang rapturously! The light was C'thulhu, and _IT MUST BE _ALL!!!

In the very face of this torrent six mortals stood, blasted by a force of universal change beyond human comprehension. They remained as they were; who they were. A multitude of angry dreams clustered all around them.

"This is our world!" Ludmila the peasant girl shouted furiously. "A world of many, because we allow each other to dream!"

The universe sought protection hiding behind them, away from the light that was ravishing it, and Robin looked its killer, this inter-dimensional rapist, in the eye. It was just another criminal, trying to steal everything away from them, and when he spoke his voice was the cold hard sound he used against all those who took without mercy.

"If you won't let us dream our own dreams…"

C'thulhu's body swelled, and the Dream sang for him! _Hne'ethran! I'a! I'a!_

Slade finished the sentence.

"…then you don't belong here."

The devil light grew brighter! The song became a noise so loud it filled up the remaining cosmos!

I'A! I'A! C'THULHU FHTAGN I'A! I'A! C'THULHU FHTAGN I'A! I'A! C'THULHU FHTAGN!!!

They heard its words, and their response was… _RAGE_!

"**GET OUT OF OUR WORLD!!!"**

That single shout, so enormous, blasted away the song, and C'thulhu's Dream was rendered silent.

Everything was quiet.

And when it heard this, the Sun recognized what it meant and immediately exploded.

It was as if the mighty ball of flame and heat tapped into every single bit of nuclear fuel it had at once. What should have occurred gradually over billions of years happened in a split second, and the compressed universe was flooded with a white light that carried with it a reaffirmation of how things _must be!_

Hanging in the midst of this heavenly conflagration, shocked to its depths, the enormous Eye of C'thulhu flinched.

It flickered.

And then…

It began to close.

The green lines reemerged at either pole, passing back the way they had first come. Starting from a point in Asia, they swept over the face of the Earth.

And where they retreated, the planet was restored.

Reverting to its natural state, the small blue world awoke to a new feeling of peace. The green chaos retreated, and an ancient evil passed away. Caught in total incomprehension, the Deep Ones were frozen as lifeless dolls. Like a curtain being draw over them, when the alien line passed by, the worshippers of C'thulhu immediately vanished where they stood. Like they had never existed.

* * *

Out in the Pacific Ocean, several hundred miles off the coast of New Zealand, the Atlantean fleet was restored. The remaining members of the Kraken's Coils watched in mute, blissful wonder as the enemy they had guarded for generations disappeared from the water's surface.

Finding himself renewed and aware, Aqualad looked up in time to see the green wall pass over the monstrous city of R'lyeh. Instead of winking out, the necropolis gave a shudder. Its battlements and crenellations surged up trembling with a moan. They remained there, straining, reaching out in a desperate plea to the retreating tide of Dream, begging for it to come back.

And when it did not return, R'lyeh quaked. And it began to spin.

End over end, round and round the doomed city went, faster than it should be possible. And as it tore on, the whole thing seemed to dwindle. Not getting smaller, it was more like it was falling away from them, but staying in the same place. It was an optical illusion, impossible to explain. In spite of this, the prince of Atlantis and his armies watched the ancient city of R'lyeh become ever more miniscule.

Until finally it was just… gone.

* * *

At last the two green walls reached one another, and the Eye was closed.

Everything was quiet. At peace. The softest grass they had ever known enveloped them. It was long and brown, and the sky above them seemed a more vibrant blue than it ever had before. Robin and Starfire were lying on their sides, face to face. Their hands were clasped together. Right now, it was enough just to look at one another. Slowly they rose to a sitting position.

Cyborg remained staring at the sky. The grass tickled the skin at the back of his neck and under his arms. But nowhere else. Don't look, he told himself. Just don't look.

Something stirred beside him. He turned his head. His hand, his lifeless metal hand, was clutching a set of long fingers. Actually, it wasn't the fingers that were long, it was the nails. They looked to have grown over two feet and were curling at the end.

A skinny figure pushed up over the top of the grass, holding its other hand before its face. It had yellow eyes, a flat nose, and a small, down-turned mouth. The purple hair that fell down past its shoulders reached to the ground and well along its length. Cyborg gazed at it, and the yellow eyes noticed him there. Twist pulled her hand away, and fat tears rolled from both orbs. He realized he was crying too.

"Gone." Beast Boy sighed dreamily. "It's gone. I don't hear the song anymore. I don't feel it in me. The nightmares are all gone."

Slade walked by him, head held high. The green teen scrambled up hastily. "Hey!" he yelled. "Did you hear? It's all gone!" Beast Boy rushed forward and grabbed the man's arm without thinking about it.

Slade didn't look at him, or even seem to notice his hand. He only stared straight ahead, and so Beast Boy followed his gaze.

"Oh…"

His knees gave out, and he crumpled.

Hundreds of feet above them, C'thulhu lowered a hand from its face.

A queer, multitudinous warbling came from it, and the eyes shot erratically around. Below it, six living beings moved slowly to stand together, as if in a dream. Then C'thulhu turned its head.

And it looked at them.

"No," Beast Boy rasped. "Nononono it sees us. Oh man, it _sees us, it's looking at me!!!_"

The titan twisted its swaying, ungainly form towards them. Its tentacles squirmed and snapped. The sky grew dark again, as the soaring entity loomed in dire threat over the tiny group. It spread out clawed hands to take them.

Robin reached to his belt for a weapon. "Get ready," he said in a shaky voice.

C'thulhu took one ponderous step forward.

Slade moved to his former apprentice's side. "There's no need," he declared calmly.

The talon-heavy heel came down.

And sank straight into the earth.

"It's been voided," Slade said.

The outlandish juggernaut still lurched towards them, seemingly oblivious to what had transpired. C'thulhu took another step, and another, each time sinking ever deeper below ground.

"It wouldn't allow us to keep our dreams, but neither would it leave," Slade continued to explain. "So it has lost its place in our world, and therefore the universe."

Half of the monster's torso was below the surface, yet still it came on. The Titans observed this with a sick fascination, and made no move.

A hundred yards away from them, its eyes were level with theirs. For a time they just stared into that enormous, unreadable landscape of a face.

Then it moved forward again, and C'thulhu's head sank out of sight.

Beast Boy slumped, giving a sob of relief.

And then the giant clawed hand burst from the earth!

It came crushing down, and they all raised their arms to ward against it.

Its talons passed right through them. They could see everything around tinted by an unnatural green aura, even each other. And nothing more.

At last that too went down, leaving them numb and shaking with fear.

* * *

Its speed began to increase. In what seemed no time at all, C'thulhu had passed through the Earth's crust, mantle and core. It emerged again in the southern tip of Argentina. A few scattered peasants witnessed its ascension into the heavens, at least from their perspective. It left them cowering in superstitious terror.

C'thulhu crossed beyond the fringes of the planet's atmosphere, and still it did not stop. It was not due to gravity, but rather the lack thereof that drew it out. The creature was being expunged from this place, and since it could not accept the need to go elsewhere, it had nowhere else to be. Set adrift, the demon-god soon spiraled out of the reach of the gravitational plane, and approached the darkness of the Void surrounding Creation, the Outer Reach that bounded this reality beyond which light did not have the strength to travel. Then, like a stone dropped into a great black pond, C'thulhu entered the nothingness.

For a moment, its eyes gleamed from within the dark, back at the world it left behind.

And then it was gone.

* * *

By the time the Titans thought to look, Slade and Twist had vanished without a trace. No indication of how. For a time the heroes stared at each other in confusion.

Then Robin looked carefully around.

"Raven?"

* * *

Kultuq the Immortal sat in the fading daylight of a sunset he had never thought to see. The worst had happened, and he was still alive. They all were. And he knew why. So he waited.

The Titans returned to their island the next day to find him on their doorstep. They came walking up to their headquarters. All four of them.

Kultuq stood. His head slowly turned back and forth, examining them. They stared right back.

"Where is she?" he asked in a quiet voice.

The question was directed at Robin. The Boy Wonder only turned his eyes away.

"Where is she?!"

The leader of the Titans bowed his head beneath the weight of something unspeakable.

"Gone," was all he said.

Kultuq lunged forward and struck him savagely. The boy went down without a fight, and when he moved to do more, Cyborg and Starfire each took an arm to restrain him.

"You're wrong!" the immortal screamed. "I felt her, she saved me! She saved us all!! I dreamed we would be together forever! I dreamed it! _I DREAMED!!!_"

He cried and tore ineffectually at their grips. And when that failed, Kultuq went limp, sobbing. "Where are you, Raven?" he moaned into his hands. "Please. Wake me up. This is just a dream. Wake me up and punish me, you swore that you would. Just don't go. Don't go."

Robin watched him from where he sat, and he too began to weep.

"Don't go," Kultuq sobbed. "It's just a dream, so please, don't go."

"Just a dream," the Titan echoed, crying. "Just a dream."

_To be continued…_


	11. Getaways

"This is a nightmare."

Silpks twirled his mech-anisma, anxious to establish communication. The fifty-six sides of his office, each capable of omni-dimensional interlacing, rifled furiously through his client list. It was astonishing how fast he was running out of options. Silpks began to hastily converse with each of the entities and organizations contemporaneously.

_[ %Glad to hear you're doing % please express my % far too long since I last % now, the reason I called % accumulation of benefits % an absolutely splendid display of social breakdown and renewal % not scheduled to occur again for another % thematic displays for a sensation and experience % please, don't go_]

The agent spun around his cyclical office in agitation. Over half of his previous clients had politely declined and sent his extension back. The others were fading fast. Blast it, he was losing them!

"K-Rawl!" he flashed the name of his secretary conspicuously. Immediately the spherically compact society slid into his domain and offered her services.

"Get me an immediate compilation of any recent openings or findings."

A question came, and Silpks was forced to divert an unprecedented amount of attention to answer it. "All of them, everywhere! Not just the established tracts, I'll even take something for a demo visit. Just… _give me something to work with here, _for simple's sake!!"

[ _Yes, deluxe accommodations % Certainly, we can return up to half… did I say half? I meant to say 'all' % I simply know you will enjoy our latest deal % I never said that!_]

This shouldn't be happening to him! Silpks raged and spun as his connections dwindled to the last few customers. He was scraping the bottom of the proverbial barrel in more ways than one, even going so far as to offer TELA + accommodations to NEVSA category clients. And he still wasn't getting any takers! K-Rawl's updated list came in, and the master travel-planner almost immediately scrapped them. Nothing new! Just the same tired sites and splendors that he had been pandering for the last 20 meks. The ruin of it all! Had every single spot in the unending reaches of form and spirit already been scouted and packaged up for sale?!

With mounting dread, he realized that he was down to the last two.

[ _I'm prepared to offer a deal you can't turn down % Yes, family pack incentives and pets are included % No, you see I… I did not just say 'no' to you % Are you serious? % No, wait, please I just need a moment to%]_

The last wall in his office came back empty.

"NO!"

Silpks reeled backwards, collapsing onto his throne. Spiraling gravitational massage fields caught his triangular golden form, offering him a bliss that he failed to enjoy. The latticed mask of his face slowly spun round and around in abject misery.

Where had it all gone? Only a few Gricks past, he had basked in an unprecedented array of clients, including 320 CHILF level, 46 TELA+ and even a TELA*, for simple's sake! He had laughed to watch the other travel agents in the Ottual Dimensional Satisfaction Chuv scramble to find new destinations and entertainments for clients seeking leisure in various locales. Their organization, whose strata was anchored in no less than 12 friendly dimensions, catered to the wants of advanced entities scattered throughout all the permutations of recognizable universes. The Chuv's reputation for service was well-deserved, and Silpks had prided himself on contributing to that favorable public perception. The clients trusted them. They trusted HIM, to anticipate and provide for their needs, and he had never failed to rise to the occasion.

Perhaps therein lay the problem. He had been _too_ good. Throughout his long career, he had excelled at locating and establishing ideal vacation spots for his clientele. Through Silpks' diligent efforts had come the recognition and inclusion of numerous major providers of all categories. And he had been rewarded for it! Exclusive side-trips to some of the most luscious societies, first pick from the perks pool instead of the desperate snatch-and-hope conducted by new agents. Not to mention this fine office he had inhabited for the last 3 cycles, which provided him with peak isolation in which to conduct his affairs and prime scenic views of nearly 1,000,000 dimensional hotspots. Silpks had basked in his success.

And he had gotten lazy.

No more searches for rare and engaging spots, just continuing pre-arranged trips to the places he knew his clients liked best. Torpor had crept up on him, while the other, less-privileged agents had been striving to expand their client-base and identify greater venues; to the point where Silpks found himself out-of-touch, with nothing at hand to satisfy a population that was clamoring for something new. Some of these young upstart agents were even beginning to aspire to his position. Clients he had relied upon from the beginning had sought his services less and less, but he paid it no heed. After all, he was a TELA* agent, one of the select few to court such an exotic assembly of personages. So long as he had that, there was nothing to fear.

And then it had come. Notice from the DEelei family, his prized TELA* client, that they would not be renewing their regular trip schedule this cycle. Instead, they were opting for a more meditative bevy of choices from the Total Syndicated Creative Spliff. And though he had cajoled, enticed, and ultimately groveled miserably, the head of the family had politely continued on this ruinous course of action. Ruinous for Silpks, at least.

After this, a close examination of his domain had revealed he was in far worse trouble than he had realized. While he had been enjoying the perks of his exalted position, he had been hemorrhaging clients. Over time, they had eschewed his services for other markets. He had been blind, Silpks realized. Hung up on the belief that he was a fixture now, that this place would never see a time without him. He believed himself to be above the petty day-to-day efforts of his colleagues.

This self-delusion had been shattered at the worst possible time.

Travel engagements were down across the board. Some civilizations were stuck in negotiations pending future socio-intellectual development. Other universal packages had experienced unexpected deo-morphic collisions that no one had seen coming. The Predictive Analysis Division had been caught with their slurks out, it seemed. And over a tenth of the known dimensions were still under an Edict of No-Contact due to a Quarm Stage ^* quarantine for the next eight vellaeons.

Superlative and unexplained disruptions ranging from large to small, and Silpks was caught in the middle of it.

"What am I going to do?" he croaked, and spun his gleaming features wildly.

"Having problems, Silpks?"

The bubbly, lyrical tones made his inner workings shift with rancor, and the top-level agent turned to find his sanctum invaded. K-Rawl was unhappily displaying her helplessness, emulating how this was not her fault. Behind her floated a large ball of blue liquid, encasing a Melian by the name of Lilq/emo. He looked to be made of black tubes, bundled and merged smoothly together to form arms, a torso, and a head. Two flat, sparkling silver eyes contrasted with the rest of his dark body.

Silpks let the different plates of his face contract into an expression of cool rebuke. "I never gave you permission to enter here."

"Well." An auburn rose color gushed from the Melian's openings, quickly saturating his sphere with the emotive-conductive chemical. "Not a very courteous host, nonetheless. No need for hostility, it's not like I'm here to stay."

The smug, suggestive undercurrent to his words! How dare this up-and-comer even hint at residing in my office, Silpks fumed. Before he could begin a more detailed invective, Lilq/emo preempted him. "I just volunteered to deliver the latest findings from the Predictive Analysis Division to all top-level agents. You still qualify for that, don't you?"

His carrier-vessel now turned a bright glowing plum shade of amusement, and Silpks' physiognomy twitched wildly at the slight. The gall, the sheer nerve! Trying to get friendly with the PAD, was more like it. Only recently had Lilq/emo's name come to his notice as anything but a minor tour guide. The Melian had distinguished himself by not only retaining every single one of his clients through the recent travails, but by amplifying his attachments to several notable client names. Through a series of admittedly bold and creative moves, he had gained concessions on research viewing from the Egdal Scientific Loop, who were infamous for restricting visitors to their experiments regardless of whom it might be. Giving them the option of audience volunteers was a novel and apparently irresistible idea. Lilq had then gone on to reestablish deals with Extra-Dimensional Rae's Touring Circus of the Unseen, healing a rift that had existed between their organizations since before even Silpks' time. Many now were wont to whisper at his brilliance, and admittedly, they were right. Such fey tactics had Lilq/emo in high regard with his colleagues at the moment. He was a rising star, the boy wonder. He also had lofty ambitions, and was unconcerned with who might know it.

A purple pseudopod extended from the junior member's shifting capsule, bearing with it the PA Division's report in swirling semiotic format. Silpks shot a mech-anisma appendage from his own body and snatched it up, noting as he did how his proboscis felt silky and smooth where they had made contact. Smooth. That described Lilq/emo very well. Like nothing bad could attach to him. In an even fouler mood now, he absorbed the information and codified its contents.

"So after all their analysis, they are incapable of locating the source of the previous inter-dimensional upheaval. Worse news compounded on bad."

"And since that is the case," Lilq lilted in an overly merry vein, "their recommendation is that we curtail any expeditions to uncharted prospects for the next 13 rads, effective at the end of this business cycle."

"I see." Silpks' voice remained calm, but his inner formulae clenched. NO! He had been counting on an extended bout of sojourning to provide him with fresh material! A few explorations into some planes he had noticed in the past, some concessions made afterwards, and it would have at least gotten him past the next office shuffle evaluation. Without it he might have to lose…! Silpks drew back into his throne possessively.

Lilq/emo emitted a resigned topaz, almost like a shrug. "No big deal, right? Fortunately there isn't anything major scheduled for the immediate future. Well, unless you count the office evaluations. But I'm sure you'll find ways to keep busy. I hear the Complaint Dept. is always looking for people to help lighten their load." He turned about in his globe, eyes sweeping the room. "You know, this really is a great place you have here. Better watch out or somebody might snatch it away from you."

A pink substance poured from his tubes and lit the room with a mocking happy glow. " 'Look After Yourself,' remember? That's Rule #3 around here." Then he folded the edges of his sphere together and vanished.

Silpks could have screamed, but he knew better. Instead, he sulked. A blanket warning against uncharted expeditions. Of course, neither he nor anyone else was truly restricted. It was, however, the best advice from their colleagues who specialized in such matters. If he ignored it, people would know, and that would lower their estimation of him. He might lose more than just clients. What he really needed was something new! Untouched territory, without any competition. But where could he go to look, where no one else would dare or even think to go?

A thought occurred to him.

Immediately Silpks shoved it aside. But it came back unbidden. A chance. Dangerous, so very dangerous. If anyone ever found out… but it might be enough to entice some of the more eclectic clients, provided they didn't know where it had come from. Should he do this? It wasn't like anyone kept a close eye on these locales. The whole point was that you didn't want to look at them, for fear they might look back. This could be his only chance.

The veteran vacation solicitor looked around his wonderful office at all the comforts he had grown to cherish. Was it worth the risk?

In the next instant he had called up the search protocols, avoided several prompts and warnings, verified his authority to view, and had a comprehensive list of all Quarm quarantine zones.

Their descriptions made him sick. The thought of subjecting his precious clients, much less himself, to these horrors almost made him reconsider.

_I hear the Complaint Dept. is always looking for people to help lighten their load._

Never. Never would he do that. I'll make you eat those words, Lilq/emo!

* * *

_[So, what do we have? % Fleq, no, that's out of the question % Estimated survival rate of, oh, Blorsht! % How does something like that even live?! % This is such a bad idea, I can't believe I'm doing this]_

_

* * *

_

It was almost painful, existing like this. Perhaps living in between dimensions really had made him soft, if shutting off parts of his awareness felt this bad. But Silpks wasn't about to take any unnecessary risks on this gambit. A sweet office was good, but being owned by a Quarm was something no sane intelligence would care to contemplate.

So here he was. In an off-limits time-space zone that wasn't supposed to be safe for travel 'til at least another 6 vellaeons. Big margin of error. No one wanted to be caught here with something of this magnitude.

Silpks had never been so scared in all his lives. The last 320 areas he had visited were no picnic, to be sure. And he still hadn't found anywhere in them he could risk bringing clients. But this one was a Quarm Stage ^*! He was courting an obliteration of self on any level worth existing in! But frightening as that was, he was even more desperate. _Never_, he repeated over and over. _Never, never, never_. This dusty rock was the satellite of a satellite. Its parent might be visible, but Silpks was not about to risk making contact with anything beyond the range of its gravity well. He could have chosen any of the other major attachments to this star, but they might have produced life at some point in the past, which would have definitely attracted the attention of the Quarm ^* when it woke up. This little chunk didn't even possess an atmosphere, its surface was cold and dead.

Silpks moved along carefully, mapping his terrain. He didn't dare to look around the rest of this dimension, no matter how much his curiosity egged him on. No evidence of the Quarm's influence here. He could have cried with relief. Just a small demo visit then, very brief. Only a few clients, and he would yank their dimensional presence passes at the first hint that something was about to go wrong. He'd think of an excuse after they were all safely away. Silpks only hoped it would never come to that, for all their sakes. This place would be new to them, that was at least worth a look, right? The last thing the Chuv had done in this dimension was put up a warning notice in the dust rings of an outer satellite of this system. Nobody had wanted to come any closer to ground zero, even if the thing wasn't technically conscious yet. Better safe than sorry, right?

Right.

_CLANG!!!_

The sound echoed through his face plate.

What?!! What just happened??? The Quarm, it was here, he had to…!!

Wait, wait… wait. Hold on a moment. What was this?

Lost in thought, Silpks had not been paying attention to his surroundings and had run right into something sticking out of the ground. But the coloring, the atomic structure… they didn't belong on this little rock. It wasn't alive, the travel agent realized. Just bits of colored metal, arranged in consecutive lines and shapes, attached to a pole. There was composition here, he realized. Someone had made this!

But why? And who?

This area in particular was off-limits. Anyone entering could read the sign! And the life-forms that had been catalogued before the evacuation hadn't had the ability to string two words together, much less surpass the laws that bound them to their home satellite. So then where had this come from?

Just a little bit, Silpks let the number of his senses expand. It was then that he determined something else out of place. A device that bespoke of transport, with evidence of low-end dimensional manipulation used for propulsion. And on it was something even more perplexing. Another small piece of purposefully crafted element, indigenous to the dimension but not to this sub-satellite. It too was arranged in an orderly fashion, and this one was even marked with some form of communication method. In the next instant he had translated its meaning.

When he did, Silpks stood mystified.

"_Here, men from the planet Earth first set foot upon the Moon? July 1969 A.D.? We came in peace for all mankind?"_

This was recent, he determined with a start. Just what was going on here?

A temptation disguised as opportunity swam through his mind. Take a look, it said. What if it's true? Could this place really be… clean? But it was early! Very, very early. Granted, you were never certain when it came to something as crazy as Quarms, especially grade ^*, but still…

A risk? Or an opportunity?

_I'll show you who belongs in Complaints, Lilq/emo!_

And thus Silpks threw caution to the wind and conducted a danger-zone survey for that sector of space. He was careful, ready to bolt at the first sign of contact. But none came.

Nothing. Not even a trace.

It was like the threat had never existed here at all.

Astonished, Silpks found himself staring up at a perfect little blue planet, with a gorgeous sable backdrop and charmingly disorganized star wallpaper. In one part of his mind he automatically brought up the archival records for this place, examining the basic layout and predictions of potential. When it was done, only two words came to mind.

"Good times."

Instantly Silpks was back in his office. No time to do a current survey, doubtless very little had changed. He could work out the kinks later. All that mattered was he was back on top and brimming with elation at his own creative daring. Oh, this was wonderful! But he needed to take care. The personal danger was passed, but the professional peril was still very real. An exclusive demo-visit, then! Satisfy the clients without having to send in a provisional sample beforehand. And since he had "found" it, so to speak, he could call first claimant right and bar anyone else from entering until he was finished "evaluating" the area's possibilities. That way, no one would ever know. He would be safe. He could have it all! Why, this might even be enough to tempt back his forsaken DEelei clients! Oh yes, they were going to thrill at the possibilities, he just knew it.

"K-Rawl!" he shouted enthusiastically. "Get me two thousand debut invites, a demo-visit certification, and a notice of first claim! Hurry, the clients are restless, and it's time they knew that they can rely on Silpks!"

* * *

Cyborg had flipped the switch a minute past. He and Starfire now waited patiently for the results. The faint ticking was continuing smoothly, when suddenly…

It stopped altogether.

The biomechanical teen involuntarily clutched his comrade's hand.

Then the jets swept smoothly into life.

"Well, what do you know?" Cyborg murmured. "It's the end of an era."

Starfire beamed and hugged her friend. "I had every confidence."

He nodded slowly, continuing to stare at his creation as though it might spring to attack them any moment now. But the dishwasher did no such thing; only continued to peacefully and purposefully perform its duties.

With another pat for victory, Starfire left him there to stare at his hard-won prize. It was good that Cyborg had finally accomplished this. The determination he had found in pursuit of a goal had been slowly giving way to frustration. Although now, of course, he would have to find something new to occupy his creative knack.

The Tameranean princess did not begrudge him his pursuits. They all had found themselves in a quandary lately. In the two months since the banishment of C'thulhu from their world, the Teen Titans had found little in the way of typical superhero duties to occupy themselves. An unforeseen result of that battle had been a total and dramatic downswing in terms of conflict on this planet. For perhaps the first time in human history, there was no war of any kind. Ancient hostilities were discarded as the entire population engaged their day-to-day efforts in a peaceful, contemplative manner. It had been over a week before the Titans received a call about anything. That time it was a robbery attempt from a museum. They had arrived to find the suspect in conversation with some security guards, who informed them that the thief had willingly surrendered after they shouted 'Halt!' He had then gone on to explain his deep affection and dream of owning these particular paintings. To this his captors had listened in respectful and empathetic commiseration, even being drawn in to discuss their own favorite works. The museum had declined to press charges, and after a short lecture on private property, the Titans conceded to let him go.

Starfire understood this situation would not be permanent. Just yesterday there had been a report on the television of increased sectarian tension in the Middle East. The becalmed sea of human emotion was starting to grow turbulent once more. It saddened her to see this. But hostility was nothing alien to her own race. The state of grace they had earned from the battle of dreams was wearing off.

One might consider this her legacy.

As sadness overcame her, the princess of Tameran let herself slump against a wall, eyes closed in dejection. Though they had been queried by news media and regular citizens, in the main they had each chosen to keep silent about their absent teammate. Robin's most common response was to say that it was a private issue and ask them not to press it. Privacy. Though they had all yearned to proclaim their friend's selfless sacrifice to any who would listen, in the end, after much debate, the Teen Titans had agreed to keep her actions and passing from the world a secret. Instead they only admitted to their compatriot being missing, a statement based at least partly in wishful thinking.

Raven had always been a private person. She would not have cared for a lot of attention.

Still, Starfire had been secretly thrilled to learn of what was being referred to as a "universal blue period" in the songs and artwork of humans. The color seemed to captivate the minds of the aesthetically inclined, for some unexplained reason. Even now, the knowledge gave Starfire joy, and allowed her to rise and continue on her way. It was an homage, albeit an unknowing one. For their friend and teacher.

Before she knew it her steps had brought her before _that_ door. She raised a hand to knock, half-expecting the portal to slide open a crack and reveal Raven peering out, her features composed and disinterested as she silently asked what the disturbance might be. That was never the case now, but Starfire still knocked. She was not the only one to visit this room. Cyborg would come in, ostensibly to clean, but she suspected it was to retain some connection with its departed occupant. A few times she had entered to find Beast Boy curled up at the foot of the bed as a fox or a cat. She never woke him. It did them all some good to be here.

Her knuckles rapped the metal, and the door slid open. For a moment Starfire felt her heart beat faster.

But it was only Robin.

"Star," he said, staring at her. At the look on his face, she stepped forward into the room and embraced him.

The door slid shut. His arms came around her, to touch her hair and skin tenderly. It had taken a monster tearing apart their world to make the two of them realize they wanted more from each other than simply friendship. It had taken the loss of a friend to get them to admit it to each other, and to slowly build on that foundation. To slip back into denial would have been an insult to the memory of that person.

When the embrace had done its work, the two young lovers sat down on the floor of Raven's room. There was never much furniture in here to start with, and somehow they all felt the bed was off-limits. So they made do.

"How are the others?" Robin mumbled, tracing his fingers over Starfire's hand.

"Beast Boy has gone to purchase snacks. Cyborg has finished his project, and will be leaving soon to bid farewell to Patty."

"I forgot she was leaving." Cyborg had introduced them all to Patricia Hastings a few weeks after Raven's passing. She had been the victim of a burglary, and Cyborg had made a special effort to help her get past it. The objects stolen had been returned to the authorities, no questions asked. Robin hadn't found it in him to probe deeper. He liked Patty, who had quickly gotten over her initial nervousness at meeting them all. She and Starfire had hit it off greatly, the outer-space visitor finally finding someone who enjoyed the same topics of conversation as she did. And unless he missed his guess, Patty's presence had a good effect on Cyborg as well. He was sorry to hear that she would be heading back to England.

"Not enough crime." Robin chuckled softly. "Never thought I'd hear myself say that. I've got so much free time on my hands, I guess I get to brooding." Then the rueful smile faded. He looked around the room absently. Starfire waited for him to organize his thoughts into words.

"When Slade and I were talking, he asked me if I loved her."

He cast an apprehensive glance at Starfire, but the love of his life only smiled in encouragement. "I wasn't about to answer him. Now I've been thinking about it, I can see why he would ask. I wanted to protect her, Star." He drew his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. "In spite of everything she could do, no matter how strong I knew she was, I always had this feeling like Raven needed our help more than anyone. But she never said it out loud."

"Raven kept many secrets," Starfire agreed, floating before Robin to copy his position. "I remember what she said to us before the end. She expressed a fear that she would always do more harm than good. I do not understand what made her believe this to be true. But I feel that, in those final moments, Raven was at last able to cast off this impression of herself and affirm the person she always wanted to be."

"I just wish…" and Robin gave a deep sigh. "I wish I had done more to make her happy. To save her from whatever it was that had her scared so much. I wish… I had tried to know her better."

Starfire glanced off to one side. "You and I… her friends. We knew as much about Raven as she felt safe showing. Anything more might have caused her pain. And friends do not seek to hurt one another."

The masked hero stayed quiet. After a few moments, he leaned forward and gave his love a kiss. She accepted his gesture wholeheartedly. When they drew apart, both felt a little sad.

Starfire rose and gazed down on her paramour. "Were she here, I would rejoice in telling her all about my love for you, though I suspect I know what her reaction would be."

Robin gave a soft laugh as he stood up. "She'd have shut the door in your face."

"Yes. That is exactly what Raven would have done."

* * *

"So how do you suppose people started with alcohol anyway? I always thought it must have been an accident of some kind, like Fleming and the Petri dish, or Becquerel and the film."

Patty was talking to herself more than anyone else. The airport bartender was busily preparing drinks. Or pretending to be. For the last two months, people had been more willing to listen to her, or at least less prone to rudeness. Unfortunately that sense was fading. Still, she was going home now, and that was something to look forward to. The Scrolls had been returned, her reputation was restored, and she had even made some new friends. Superheroes, even! Speaking of which…

Patricia Hastings checked the clock over the bar. 12:15 pm. He had promised to meet her at 12:30. Plenty of time. Her flight didn't leave for another three hours. Even with the abysmal waiting period of American airports, that should given them more than enough time to talk. She nervously adjusted her glasses and glanced about. He wasn't here yet. A few other commuters were watching some sports on the telly, and two men were chatting up a lady at the end of the bar. No one else to talk to, except the bartender. But he was probably accustomed to that. So Patty sipped her gin and tonic and thought about her life for a while.

The Teen Titans had provided her with a tremendous show of support. They had lost a teammate in the recent event, and she had noticed that they seemed eager to talk to someone who didn't know her personally. It meant they didn't have to broach the subject. Starfire and Beast Boy were especially friendly, and though the latter's stabs at humor often left her perplexed, they still got along quite well. Robin, in spite of being several years younger and a few inches shorter, left her tongue-tied just by looking at her. Only when Starfire was with him did she perceive the sensitive teenager behind the costume. Actually, Patty felt a little sorry for all of them.

They had refused her suggestion of a memorial. In a way, she felt certain that they were all half-expecting their teammate to just reappear in their lives. A public admission of farewell would cost them that last tiny dream. She didn't begrudge them. Though her own perceptions of that day remained too chaotic to render into any semblance of order, Patty did recall the girl who had spoken to her, urging her to remember her own paltry dream. It was nice to know the name of that person.

"Is anybody sitting here?"

For once she wasn't taken by surprise. She had seen him coming in the mirror before her. Turning, she was greeted by a towering figure. Composed mostly of titanium alloy and hardware, Cyborg could still move with exquisite grace. Which had allowed him to almost sneak up on her. His cheerful grin caused her to smile in return.

"If you can squeeze in, I'd be glad for the company."

Cyborg complied. His enormous frame was so broad he blocked off her view of the bar. "Well," the big teen began. "Here we are. Sure am glad they didn't card me to get in."

"What?" Patty blinked perplexedly. Then she gasped. "Oh blast! I completely forgot, you're not…"

"Old enough to drink," he finished, and laughed. "I wanted to see what would happen."

She gave him a pat on the chest. "As if you couldn't guess." He just shrugged good-naturedly.

"Still, I had to do it." He glanced around, looking just a bit anxious. "Well, ah…here."

From behind his back he withdrew a colorfully wrapped box about a foot in diameter. It gave her a little thrill, without even a clue as to what might be inside. "I didn't get you anything," she realized with a pang of guilt as she accepted his gift.

"Don't go apologizing just yet." His eye twinkled. "And don't freak when you see what's inside."

Patty looked up. "It's not a bomb, is it?"

"Hsst!!" he hissed, peering quickly around, and Patty gave a little jump.

"Oh lord, I'm so sorry, I forgot where we are! Is anyone coming?"

"No," and he laughed a bit. "No and NO! To both your questions."

"Oh for mercy's sake." Patricia began to hastily unwrap the parcel, ducking her head to hide the dark flush of her features. Cyborg leaned on the counter, enjoying her reaction and ignoring the looks the other patrons were giving them.

The paper was off, the lid came up, and even with the warning, she nearly dropped the box when she saw the face looking up at her.

Not a real face. Red eyes and mouth, drawn onto a white plate. There was no danger of confusing anything so outrageous for real features, especially since the whole thing seemed to be smashed in on itself. Patty looked at Cyborg and cocked her head.

"Well, it certainly looks pulverized to me."

He raised an eyebrow. "We were kinda in a hurry, so I had to settle for one good shot. Robin got in his licks too. Just so you know, Manifest probably still has trouble sitting down."

There came a tremor of uncertainty. "Is he…?"

Cyborg's smile was gone. "Yeah. When I finally figured out where we left him, he was long gone. That was all I found." Then he brightened noticeably. "But hey, on the plus side, the guy he worked for is probably gonna do a whole lot worse when he catches him."

"Well." Patty lifted out the crushed and dented mask. "Whatever the case, I think it's a perfectly appropriate gift, considering the circumstances. I'll treasure it."

It was just an impulse, but it seemed so right. And with that, Patricia Hastings stood up and laid a quick kiss on Cyborg's cheek.

When she drew back, his fingers rose to his face and hovered there. The look he wore was one of complete surprise. Finally his mouth moved. "Thanks," he said softly. And then, very fast, "Why did you just kiss me?"

"Do what now?" They both stared, and she suddenly noticed her fingers hovering over her own lips. "I did, didn't I?" She stopped, feeling a little hazy. Maybe it was the gin and tonic, but looking at this young man was causing her to feel very light, like the world couldn't hold her down. "I suppose, I wanted you to know that I am very grateful to you, Mr. Cyborg." Then, growing more brave, or heedless, she proceeded. "And I think you're splendid. Every inch of you. You are… the kind of man girls dream about." She felt her face growing heated, and finished with, "I thought I should tell you that."

Hurriedly she took another drink, hoping to quiet her tongue before it did something embarrassing. Maybe this wasn't the best track for conversation.

Cyborg was staring at her, looking a bit taken aback. Leaning forward in his seat, he opened his mouth, closed it, shut his eye and finally shook his head.

"Y'know, it's been awhile since I joined the Titans. I guess I've been thinking of everybody in terms of heroes and villains and innocent bystanders for years now. People call me a hero, but… you're probably the first person since my accident to call me a man."

His dark brown eye reopened. "I love you for thinking of me that way, Patricia."

Her heart was going too fast now, she couldn't think of anything to say or do next. So she just looked at him, unaware of the tears gathering behind her glasses, focused as she was on the way he gazed right back at her without saying a word.

Suddenly there was movement off to the side, followed by a soft clink. Immediately Patty and Cyborg turned their heads to find the bartender placing two glasses of bubbling champagne before them.

"Ah, excuse me," the British techie sniffed and wiped her eyes, "We didn't ask for these."

"From the lady at the end of the bar, with her compliments."

He gestured, and they both craned their heads. Farther down, a petite woman in a black coat finished her drink and stood up. Her ebony hair was long, with skin the golden color of Asian ancestry, eyes protected by a pair of dark glasses. She flipped the fur hood of her coat up and saluted them with one gloved hand, lips curving in perfect plum-colored lines. Then the woman turned and glided smoothly away, followed by two men carrying a small mountain of matching luggage.

"She a friend?" Cyborg asked as they watched her go.

Patty shook her head. "We didn't speak a word. You don't know her?"

His brow furrowed. "No. Least I don't think so."

He turned back to her, and they both gave one another the same blank stare. Upon realizing this, each of them struggled to hide a laugh. Then the young man gripped his glass and raised it to the lady, laying a finger to his lips with a conspiratorial wink. She looked around quickly before picking up her own, and both threw the amber liquid back. Cyborg gave a snort at his first taste of alcohol. Patty laughed and tried to pat him on the back, and upon realizing the futility of this gesture began to laugh even harder. This caused him to join in, until both had tears streaming down their faces.

Being so engaged, neither of them noticed the three airport security guards who were approaching the bar in response to a danger word being uttered. With eyes only for each other, they also failed to see those guards meet with the party led by the woman in black. She spoke to them briefly, smiling all the while. By the time she left to board her flight, the report was radioed in that the situation had proven to be no threat and the guards had returned to their posts.

* * *

"You changing your tastes?"

"What?" Beast Boy blinked. "Come again?"

The salesclerk held up his bag of purchases. "Usually it's something louder. These'll just put you to sleep, man."

"They're not for me." He took the parcel and its wrapped contents. "They're for a friend."

"Oh. Birthday?"

"Anniversary."

The kid nodded, and then noticed the other bag he was carrying. "Jeez! What are those?!"

Beast Boy pocketed his wallet. "Books."

His teenage audience goggled. "No way! Like what?"

"Kama Sutra."

He left the clerk laughing wildly at his joke.

_Statistically, I suppose someone has to._

"You're right. You're always right."

And he shook his head ruefully, strolling down the sun-drenched lanes of the shoppers' paradise, oblivious to the stares, whispers, and cheers. Beast Boy took it slow, dragging his heels and staring at the reflections in the polished marble floor.

_You're starting to repeat yourself._

"I know that," he whispered to the mirror image of himself.

The green-tinted teenager sighed. Maybe he should have gone to say goodbye to Patricia Hastings with Cyborg. He liked her, she was nice and everything. And smart too. But today was the two-month anniversary. And he kind of got the feeling that Cy had wanted to be alone with her. He could relate. Beast Boy was a pretty sensitive guy, after all.

Without looking where he was going, the changeling trooped right into the midst of a flock of pigeons. The birds took flight in a rush of frantic feathers. Startled, he watched them ascend high into the air, up towards heaven.

_We cannot change the truth._

He winced and shut his eyes against the light.

_No matter how much we dislike it._

"I don't know what's true. And so what?" His brow creased in a scowl, and he plodded on resolutely. "It's my money, I can do what I want with it. You think Robin was the one who paid to have the Tower built? Nu-uh, 'twas me. I can do that. So what if I bought you things? They're just in case…"

He didn't finish.

Instead, all that came out was, "You don't mind, right?"

_No problem._

Somebody bumped into him, and the Titan realized he had been standing still. Better stop blocking traffic or Raven might…

He paused. All around him, the lane was empty. People were standing in a circle, staring.

Staring at him.

Apprehension. It even sounded unpleasant. And it was.

"What?" he asked nervously, eyes darting from one face to another. "You never heard somebody talking to themselves before?"

A little girl holding her mother's hand lifted her arm and pointed at him.

Or maybe, he realized, at something behind him.

Slowly, Garfield Logan turned around.

He saw more people staring. But that was all right. Only natural. What wasn't natural was the thing floating in front of him.

It looked like a jellyfish, he thought. Or, to be more precise, a Portuguese-man-of-war, all colorful and gooey with a big mass of tentacles hanging down from it. There was a kind of movement going on around its edges, and Beast Boy thought he could see different angles of the creature's body super-imposed along with the frontal view. The smooth, glowing mass hovered just a few feet away, like it was watching him. Beast Boy stood stock still, holding his bags and completely flummoxed.

"Ah," he ventured. "Hello?"

The rainbow-shifting jelly made no response.

He decided to take a closer inspection. "Can I help you?" he spoke a little louder.

Nothing.

He began to notice that the crowd was whispering, a soft murmur that bespoke of their uncertainty, wonder. And, he realized as he sniffed the air, fear. If he didn't do something soon, things might get out of hand. So Garfield came to a decision. Striding forward, he planted himself squarely before the billowing strand-thing and extended one hand in friendship. "My name is Beast Boy, and on behalf of all animal species, I hereby welcome you to Earth."

The alien jelly glowed brighter. One of the long, milky strands rose up and touched his bare fingers.

It tickled. Beast Boy gave a start.

And before he knew it, dozens of thin tendrils sprang up and surged into his sides.

"Hey, whoa!"

Around the crowd, more of the entities appeared and grabbed hold of those closest to them. Throughout the open-air mall there could be heard panicked screams, horribly audible to his keen ears. That, and one other thing that didn't quite fit.

Laughter.

"Wait, w-wait, I… B-B-Beast Boy, I mean, Garfield, I… Huh?... Hold it, _stop that, I'M NOT HERE ON VACATION!!!"_

_

* * *

_

Starfire dropped the plate with a crash. "ROBIN!"

A few seconds later, he burst into the room, weapon at the ready. "Star! What's wrong?!"

In response, she pointed out the window.

Robin looked, and nearly keeled over when he did.

Off in the distance, out in the bay, something tremendous had risen from the ocean and now rested partway out on their island. As the two heroes watched in amazement, the enormous mass shifted round and around, slowly bringing itself into a more comfortable position. Finally, it stared up at the sky. A bulge grew out of the ocean. It broke the surface, too big and fast to make out. Then it plunged back down, sending white plumes shooting up into the air to dissolve into mist and rainbows. Another appendage rose and did the same. Then a few more, and more after that.

Treading water, the out-of-place colossus closed its eyes, let out a huge, blissful sigh and began enjoying its vacation.

* * *

"I was thinking," Cyborg rubbed the back of his head, "You might want to come back here. Not just for work, or like, even, a vacation, but more… permanent."

Stupid, stupid, get it together, he rebuked himself.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah?" He found himself staring at her shoes, and looked up.

"What…" Patty asked with a perplexed frown. "What is that?"

She pointed behind him, and the Titans' strongman turned to see what it was.

Not that seeing helped much.

At first it just looked like a commotion at the baggage check. But a closer examination revealed more. There were some odd wavy things that looked like giant carbon bucky-balls rolling in and out of the X-ray conveyor belts. Only in place of carbon atoms, there were things that resembled feather-dusters. Every time one of these inhuman objects traversed the length of the conveyor belt, they would leap and spin and flock around one another. Then, they would do it all over again. Airport personnel and passengers gaped helplessly at this weird display.

"Man!" Cyborg whispered. "Are we being invaded again?!"

* * *

_[An exquisite choice% Glad to hear that it% Yes, I knew you'd be thrilled, that's why I brought it to your attention% No, no, don't bother, I'm just glad to be of service% I know! Isn't it charming? You should see it during the daytime when% Hello, it's Silpks, just thought I would make some recommendations you might not have been aware of yet]_

_

* * *

_

"What is going on?" Robin swore.

The alien just shook out its wings, ruffled its spine, and went back to chasing pigeons.

Starfire watched this and several other bizarre occurrences from her vantage high overhead. There were screams from beside her, and something spherical and colorful simply moved out from a wall. Roughly the size of an elephant, it floated by her face and passed through the side of another building, disappearing altogether.

That was more than enough for her. She decided to rejoin Robin on the ground. Her boyfriend gave her a hapless look. "Anything?"

A shake of her head sent luxurious red hair flying. "I recognize none of these life-forms, nor do I see any means of communicating with them. None of them have any lips. Believe me," she shivered violently, "I looked everywhere."

"This doesn't make any sense." The Boy Wonder cast his gaze around the downtown business district. At a glance he counted almost fifty different aliens, some airborne, others transparent, and all seemingly engaged in various nonsensical displays. It was a total fiasco. Citizens were forced to flee the scene on foot because none of the cars in the vicinity were starting. This was due to a cloud of living sparks that had swarmed over every vehicle, sucked out their fuel, and were now engaged in lighting themselves on fire. The fact that they were doing this several miles above the ground did nothing to diminish the panic their actions induced in the locals at seeing the sky set ablaze. The churches were packed, and the police were overwhelmed, all their efforts spent on trying to evacuate the citizens in a calm and safe manner.

Robin flipped open his communicator, and was again greeted by static. Why!? He cursed silently. Just what was happening? Before the TV stations went dead, emergency reports from across the globe had come in detailing a planet-wide invasion. But from what he could see, there wasn't any organization to this attack. If that's what it was. Rather more like a bunch of intergalactic animals had been let out of the zoo and were running amok in their town.

"Robin," Starfire hovered closer. "What must we do?"

The Titans' leader slowly scanned the area. A crowd of business-folk came surging out of an office building, to be met by several floating sheets with oars sticking out of them. The humans scattered in every direction, and the aliens… did nothing. They ignored them, as certainly as all the others.

After it had become clear to Robin that the beasts were not directly attacking the citizens, he and Starfire had tried to make first contact with them. Any of them. But with no success. It was like these creatures didn't even see them.

"I have no idea, Star."

He took her arm and quickly drew her out of the way of something he chose not to look at too closely. "For now, it doesn't seem like they pose any threat. I think we should try and locate Beast Boy and Cyborg first, maybe find out if they noticed anything beforehand that might explain what's causing this."

"Do you suppose…?" Starfire hugged herself and shivered. "This might be related to…?"

The word hung unspoken between them, but they both knew. After all, the whole situation seemed eerily familiar.

"I know it looks bad, Star. But somehow, I don't get the feeling that these guys are in any way involved with C'thulhu."

She had hoped to never hear its name again. "I must concur. Though they are as alien to me as they are to you, they do not fill me with the same dread I felt just by being in his presence."

Something that looked to be made of oil puddles and stained glass pieces cart-wheeled before them, granting both a multitude of their own reflected faces before proceeding to scale a wall behind them and climb out of sight.

"Actually," Starfire murmured as they both continued to stare upwards, "Their behavior seems almost… joyful to my eyes. Liberated." A thought occurred to her. "You do not suppose… might these creatures all have been C'thulhu's prisoners? The ones that he and his Dream harvested throughout the eons, set free again now that they are gone?"

"It could be." Robin pondered thoughtfully. "Or maybe our fight with him somehow affected our dimension, and these aliens are traveling here from a parallel reality." He shook his head forcefully. "But what's the use of wondering like this? How are we even supposed to know how to react when we don't know what's going on in the first place?!"

Starfire placed her hands on his shoulders. He reached up to grasp her fingers, and they stood in weary confusion amid the alien extravaganza.

"If only there were someone to tell us what is happening," the Tameranean beauty spoke wistfully.

"One ready-made explanation, coming right up."

The two Titans spun about just as Beast Boy dropped down behind them, accompanied by what resembled a troop of rainbow jellyfish. The changeling grinned at them.

"You're not gonna' believe this."

* * *

"For Pete's sake!" Cyborg shouted. "Don't shoot!"

"Are you nuts?!" the security guard hissed, white-knuckled hands holding his trembling pistol out before him.

"Trust me." Cyborg gritted his teeth. "I can handle this." With that, he slowly advanced on the ogre. That word suited it as well as any other. Those might be arms. That might be a head. And the fins could pass for legs. But he was more concerned right now with the Arabic family that stood petrified before the monster at the foot of the escalator.

Slowly, the hulking hero eased himself between the terrified security guard and his target. Shooting these things was not an option. For one thing, they didn't seem to be hurting anybody. And for another, shooting them might change that. Although from the way they all seemed able to move in and out of walls, and disappear at will, whether or not they would even register a bullet was debatable. But Cyborg was not about to open that debate. He edged a little closer, hands raised to show he meant no harm.

The father and mother had noticed him now, and they clutched their son even closer, still rooted to that spot. The way they were looking at him, you would think he was an alien himself. With his best effort at a sincere smile, Cyborg beckoned them over.

"Come on," he spoke softly. "Just come over here. It's all right. Nobody's going to hurt you."

The trembling family only darted nervous glances from him to the monster, and the Teen Titan fervently wished he didn't look so unnatural.

He was just pondering what his next move might be, when suddenly Patty stepped around him.

"لست يخشى," she waved with a smile, and then spoke a few more words in Arabic, gesturing back to Cyborg and holding out her hands invitingly.

The trio stared at the offering, perspiration dripping down their faces. The hero held his breath.

Then the father took his wife's arm. They both nudged their son, and together shuffled carefully off to join Patricia. The monster did not move, only continued to stare at the rising stairs as though entranced. At last the family reached the odd couple, and with a few more words, Patty pointed them off to the huddled mob of collected travelers.

Cyborg let out his breath with a sigh. "Good timing," he breathed.

"Well, I just thought…" Patty straightened her glasses and grinned wickedly, "that you might not have much experience in situations outside of blasting people. A bit of diplomacy really works wonders, you know. You Americans might want to try it one of these days."

"Are you insulting my country now?" The metal man draped an arm around her and drew Patty off from the mesmerized ogre. "You wanna' question our national policy now that Hell has dropped in for a visit?"

As they moved off, Patty turned her head to stare at the alien behind them. "I'm not scared, you know. Isn't that odd?" She placed a hand over his, an act that Cyborg did not fail to notice. "I should be going out of my mind, because it really does look like a nightmare around here. But I haven't been afraid since it started." She shifted back and cast a glance up at her companion. "I think maybe it's because you're here."

He flicked his good eye down to sneak a peak at her, and then continued moving straight ahead. "Yeah? Well, usually my first instinct would've been to start brawling with these guys right away. But you were there, and I was afraid you might get hurt. So I thought maybe just moving folks off to the side might work." And he smiled. "You're a good influence on me, Patty."

Without warning, she reached up and pinched his cheek, making him jump. He turned a cross expression on her, to which she responded with a smirk.

"Don't go getting all limp on me, Sir Borg. If worse comes to worst, you might just have to deploy a bit of that famous American bravado."

They rejoined the gathering of huddled refugees which had accumulated in the first floor lobby. Over two hundred pairs of eyes watched their arrival with anxious relief. Patty and Cyborg regarded the rest of the airport, whose population now included a host of unusual forms not native to this world.

"Let's just keep these people safe." Cyborg's hand found hers again. "I'll watch out for you, so don't worry."

* * *

[_There wasn't? Well… Surprise! Something just as exciting instead! Wonderful, glad to hear you're% The entertainment… Well, it's a rustic locale, after all. Certainly fits to have people that are, hmm, how did you put it? 'Barely functioning?' Just pay them no mind and% The name of the troupe? To lodge a protest? Just a moment, I'm sure I can handle this for you% Oh! Hello sir! So wonderful to be at your service again. And what can I do to improve your… Sorry, your daughter is doing what now? With whom? No, please, allow me]_

_

* * *

_

Starfire squealed joyfully as dozens of feather-soft tentacles touched her skin, sending the crowd of aliens around her into a colorful dance.

Beside her, Robin shivered uncomfortably, and his lone jellyfish quickly departed to join the ones gathered around the Tameranean. It left him with the rather huffy last thought that he was no fun at all.

"Wild, huh?" And Beast Boy giggled when his partner ran some filaments over his ribs. "Guess you're not ticklish, huh, Robin?" He yelped and grinned as one tentacle touched a sensitive spot. "Princess Ojryu says not to feel left out, her friend is just touchy about how you think towards Star. Jealous, maybe?" For this he received another tickle from the royal dimensional visitor.

"But you're right." Robin watched the commotion around Starfire warily. "I really did understand what it was saying. Just by touching me."

Ojryu ghosted the green teen's ribs, and he laughed before responding. "She says my 'mental state' when we talk is terrific. Makes her feel happy and stuff. If that's so, it looks like Star's reaction is like a drug to these guys."

They watched the effusive alien girl continue to shriek and giggle amongst her admirers, try to speak, and then get stopped by another round of exuberant hysterics. Robin regarded this scene, equally concerned and amused at his girlfriend's predicament. "So, Beast Boy," he cast his eye over to the other Titan. "You say they're here on vacation?"

"Yup." The shape-shifter nodded enthusiastically. "A package deal from the …" He paused, then turned to Ojryu. "What was the name again?" She drew a strand over his ear. Beast Boy jumped, and Ojryu glowed brightly. "Hee! Thanks. Yeah, it's the 'Ottual Dimensional Satisfaction Chuv.' She tried to explain what that meant, but it included stuff that wasn't words. I'd ask her to show you, but seems you're not appealing to all aliens. Sorry, dude." The princess nuzzled him again, and he snickered. "That was for her. I wasn't laughing at you, really. Anyway," he rushed to continue as Robin's face grew grim, "She says they got a call from their… travel agent, I suppose you'd call him, about a new spot that opened up. Her parents decided to give it a shot, and they brought their court with them."

"Is that what all the other aliens are?"

"No." They paused as Starfire flipped head over heels and convulsed on her side. "Those are other people that got clued in, some pretty important guys, I guess. Not as big as Her Highness here. She says that the DEelei have a TELA* qualification for travel, which is the highest you can get. It means you're like a god to your travel agent."

"That's it?" Robin stared around at the chaos and confusion rampant throughout his city. "Somebody opened our planet up as an inter-dimensional tourist trap and now we're stuck with a bunch of vacationing aliens? Why?!"

_[HERE SHE IS]_

There was a glimpse of something transparent sliding over Robin's field of vision, and then the illusion thickened into real life, broad and solid. It was yellow and metallic, glowing like gold, with wide shoulders but no arms, and a tapering waist without legs. From somewhere in the middle of this object there emerged a face. It reminded Robin of the interior of a pocket-watch, with pieces clicking and rotating around inside it. But there were two round red eyes, and from this newcomer there came the voice that had just spoken.

"Princess Ojryu, so this is where you ran off to. Your Father was looking for you."

Suddenly beside this entity there appeared a much larger jellyfish, glowing a deep, hypnotic blue. The opal-luminescent princess wound her tendrils in apparent consternation.

"Ah, excuse me." Robin spoke up.

"Boring?" the yellow alien trilled. "Well, that's the appeal, of course! Untouched splendor, bereft of the fabulous enhancements to which we are accustomed. How better to appreciate what you have than by seeing what does not?"

"Excuse me." Robin raised his voice, but the two new attendees ignored him.

"A DiVuCle poetry reading? Here? Unlikely. Your family came here because there is nothing refined to speak of." Something in the alien's tone made Robin take notice. It sounded almost… anxious. "I'm sure there must have been a misunderstanding or…"

Princess Ojryu clustered around Beast Boy. The other members of her race had immediately detached themselves from Starfire at the arrival of her father, and now floated softly around her still-chortling form.

"What, this?" the gold-plated monster huffed. "Why, that's just part of the entertainment, nothing special there, only a bit of…"

"Silpks!" Beast Boy suddenly blurted out.

The creature stopped and turned its attention on him.

"What was that?"

"Silpks. It's your name, right? You're the travel agent who brought everyone to our planet."

For a moment, no one spoke.

Then Silpks flickered, and there was another Silpks moving in, detaching Ojryu from Beast Boy carefully and drawing her and her father away, chatting good-naturedly about client services and the difficulty in finding good performers in these parts. The first Silpks extruded a series of intertwining plates and yanked Beast Boy over to join Robin.

"_Your_ planet? What are you, colonists? Didn't you see the sign? This area is designated for the use of the Ottual Chuv and I am its agent. The zone has been off-limits for vellaeons!"

"Colonized?"

The Titans exchanged glances. "We're not aliens," Robin spoke. "Earth is our home."

Silpks watched them, his features flipping around and reconnecting. Suddenly his eyes flashed a bright red, illuminating all of the Titans in a crimson glow that set their skin tingling. When the light faded, he gave a jerk backwards.

"You're native to this world!" He regarded the two humans with obvious surprise.

"Uh… yeah. Is that a problem?" Beast Boy found he couldn't stop staring at the travel agent's rippling face. Maybe it was just him, but it sort of looked like an owl with those big unblinking round eyes.

He doesn't like us, he thought briefly.

"What did you mean about a sign?" Robin asked. "You've visited our planet before?"

Silpks considered them. Off to one side, the other version of himself suddenly disappeared along with the DEelei party. Starfire was still trying to get her bearings back. She surveyed the depopulated alley with an almost forlorn expression. Then the golden entity spoke.

"Yes, we took a survey of your world several vacation cycles back, and deemed it currently unsuitable for our clientele. The message inscribed in one of your outer satellites was to let any other agencies know of our intention to cultivate this area for visits once its inhabitants had reached a certain level of sophistication."

Robin continued to study the constantly shuffling physiognomy of this being. "Didn't you just tell those other aliens that we were 'performers'? And what made you decide to come here all of a sudden?"

Silpks turned a decidedly unpleasant look on the boy hero. "First, that was an honest assumption on my part. I assumed you were brought along by one of my clients for their entertainment. And second, if you must know, there's been a downswing in inter-dimensional vacationing lately. We decided to take advantage of the lull to set up a test-run of this planet, to garner information in preparation of future long-term engagements. Once things start to pick up, we can…"

"You're lying."

It was Beast Boy who said it. When the weirdo turned its fluctuating features on him, he stared right back. "Ojryu told me her family dumped you guys for another group. Then you showed up and told them that you had found a place that no one had ever seen before. You said that nobody lived there, and that it was a one-time only thing so they had to try it now."

Robin crossed his arms. "So? You want to try explaining again?"

There was no mistaking it this time. The look on Silpks' face was definitely not friendly. "Listen," the hovering entity grated, "Why don't you all just relax and bear with me here? The novelty of this place will only last a few tae of time. I'm sure your species can manage a little inconvenience until then. Just let the clients have their fun, it's not like they're going to damage you little creatures."

That did it. Robin was through playing nice.

"Now you listen." He strode forward and planted himself before the gleaming figure. "I don't know where you get off just dropping in uninvited, but we're not about to put our world on hold for any time just so some bored tourists can treat it like a souvenir stand. This is our planet, and we fought too hard to let it just be taken away from us!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy chimed in. "We object! Doesn't your group have a complaint department or something?"

Silpks' pieces spun round and around wildly. "The temerity! How dare you attempt to equate yourselves with my clients! This underdeveloped gravity-mass couldn't produce any worthwhile life-forms, it's only good for sightseeing!"

"If that's the case, then pack up your clients and leave!" Robin spit back. "Go find somewhere more advanced to play!"

"_They're not going anywhere, they're staying right here!!_" Silpks bellowed. "You unthinking barely-aware accidents, you should never have gotten this far! The only reason we didn't turn your world into a zoo was…!"

He stopped short.

And the detective studied his opponent.

Uncanny. This might really be a highly-advanced species, but it still exhibited familiar behavior. It displayed anger, contempt. And fear. So then. What _did_ keep them from doing anything? What could have deterred someone like this from…?

It was so obvious he could have laughed.

"C'thulhu," he whispered.

Among the Titans, Robin was probably the most perceptive. This was never a term Beast Boy would apply to himself even if he knew it. But when Silpks trained his unearthly gaze on them now, even he could tell things had just become dangerous.

The shining pyramid seemed to loom larger before them. On instinct, Robin's hand strayed to his utility belt. When the invader spoke next, his words were eerily calm.

"Should I know what that is?"

There. Right there.

Robin drew one step closer, his masked eyes locking with Silpks.' It was bizarre. He actually felt to be on an equal footing in this situation. In a regular battle, he depended on his trained body and reflexes to carry the day. But he had been tutored in many forms of combat, and this was not a martial arts contest. Much to his surprise, the leader of the Titans found himself conducting an interrogation. His own cunning and powers of perception versus the duplicity and self-interest of the enemy. You use what you know to try and break the opponent's bravado, encourage them to believe that for all their careful conceit, you are the one who is actually holding all the cards. Let nothing they say appear to surprise you. Seize upon the other person's fears and weaknesses, and exploit them.

And right there, Silpks had given himself away as surely as could be.

The Boy Wonder smiled coldly.

"You already do. Maybe not the name, but you know who it was. You didn't take our world because you knew C'thulhu was sleeping in it. Because you were scared of him. Don't try to deny it," he spoke as Silpks flinched. "It's not like you were wrong in fearing him."

He had the advantage. All that remained was to press it. But tactfully, now. This being was unpredictable and powerful. It would definitely not do to provoke hostility. So just let Silpks' own uncertainties do all the work.

"Well, you don't need to worry. C'thulhu is gone for good. We finished him."

Don't reveal anything more, Robin thought. Let the silence do its work. Silpks probably knows better than us what C'thulhu was really capable of. He can work out the implications himself. An unspoken threat is far more mentally devastating than a real one. Robin knew that.

Unfortunately, Beast Boy didn't.

"That's right!" the changeling jumped in. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll take your friends and hit the road before we do the same to you!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Garfield Logan felt a familiar sensation. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced in some time. But when it came, there was no denying it. Whenever he went too far, with a joke or just talking, Raven always used to give him a look. And whenever she did, he knew that he had just made a mistake.

That was the look Silpks gave him now.

"Do you intend to do my clients harm?" His cold red orbs fixed on Beast Boy, who stood still now as he realized what he had just said.

Swiftly Robin interposed himself between them. "No one needs to get hurt here." He tried to catch the travel agent's attention, but it gave no indication of having heard him. "Just try to understand that your arrival is creating chaos. If you really want to visit our world, then maybe we can sit down and work something out in the future. But right now, it would be for the best if you and your clients just left."

He was trying to deter conflict. There was no telling what an entity like this was capable of, but if Silpks really was just a businessman, then surely he could appreciate the reasoning here.

The plates and segments of the face continued to detach and maneuver around one another. "Work something out." There was now nothing readable in Silpks' voice or demeanor. He slowly looked back and forth between them. "With you."

The crimson gemstones flashed.

"You make a good point."

Robin allowed himself to hope, just a little.

"I concede that our arrival here lacked a certain level of discretion on my part," Silpks continued. "As you've requested, I will inform my clients of the need to postpone their engagement." A small glow began to burn at the core of his scarlet orbs. "And as further demonstration of my chagrin in this affair, allow me to do one thing. You mentioned before that you wished to lodge a complaint against me. I have no problem with that. Allow me to arrange for it accordingly."

The gleaming god turned to confront Starfire. Having just then fully recuperated, her gaze went from Robin to Silpks questioningly.

"This one seems quite intelligent," the travel agent purred. "I'll transfer her to the Complaint Dept. right away. No sense in delaying, am I right?"

The feminine powerhouse opened her mouth to speak.

Before she could do so, she vanished.

"Star!" Beast Boy cried. Immediately Robin flung himself at Silpks. The metallic form suddenly turned transparent, and the martial artist hurtled right through him to collide loudly with a dumpster.

"No need for alarm," Silpks spoke calmly. "She will be well looked after. It's far more dangerous on your world than in our offices. I regret that our first encounter could not have been more sociable." The dimensional facilitator began to fade from sight.

"Rest assured. There will be no more disputes between us."

He left them there, Beast Boy staring wordlessly, Robin hunched and trembling on the ground.

* * *

The gall! The audacity!! To imply that they might do him harm?! That he should negotiate with them as though they were worth his patronage?!!

No, Silpks thought to himself. He was not about to submit to this.

Already, he had convinced his clients to vacate the locale, on the admittedly flimsy pretext that he wanted to take a commemorative picture for souvenirs. The excuse wouldn't last long, but he only needed a brief interlude to…

What? What was he doing here?

Was he really about to…?

For the second time in a very brief span, Silpks felt an unbelievable horror welling up within him. Only now, the source came from within himself. Maybe, he thought swiftly, maybe I should stop and think. Yes, stop and think about all this.

Needing somewhere isolated, he eventually settled on the dusty pale sub-satellite he had originally pinned his hopes on. Shifting over to that planetoid, he gazed about the scene with something like nostalgia. He had known what a risk this had been from the start. But at the time, it had been a desperate situation. As he thought back now, it was painfully clear that his decisions and judgment had been swayed by purely selfish reasons. He had been prepared to expose his clients to a potential disaster, among the worst known throughout the multitudes of sentient space. Had he truly been so deranged at the time as to believe it was worth the risk, just to hang on to a fancy office and a few trivial perks? The burden of his own mistakes and inadequacies crushed down, making it feel as if this satellite's meager gravity had expanded infinitely. He was a professional, for simple's sake!! His obligations lay with his clients and respective domains, not to himself!

But is that all I am, another part shot back? A job? A professional identity? Don't I deserve to be acknowledged as an individual in my own right?

This isn't about material things! Silpks swung restlessly back and forth across the wasted landscape. This was about lives! True, he might have gone a little overboard with the invitations when he realized the area was clean. But if he had thought for an instant that there was a chance the Quarm ^* would notice the visit, he would never have brought so much as a NEVSA level client here!

He paused.

The Quarm… it was gone. And that… _creature_ had implied awareness of it, even gone so far as to insinuate that they had _destroyed_ it! Unthinkable! Completely outside the realms of feasibility by any stretch of the imagination. The possibility simply didn't exist, not for him, not for them, not even for the DEelei, for simple's sake! Quarm ^* didn't fall to anyone! It was a rule of life, death, and everything else that existed. So then how did they do it? Did they do it? Were these trivial beings actually capable of something like that?

They threatened me.

Silpks shoved the thought aside and concentrated again on his situation. He felt very clear-headed now. There was the option of declaring the place was in danger of universal collapse and cutting short the clients' packages. It would be a huge blow to his status, but not as bad as the truth. He would definitely lose the DEelei and other clients and They Threatened Me.

They Threatened My Clients.

That's what it means to be professional, right? You look after your charges. You protect them. And if someone intends to do them ill…

You make sure that they don't.

What am I thinking? The horror came back, but not as strong. Now he had an excuse.

I did it to protect the clients.

Am I really going to do this? They're aware. They're alive. It's my own fault for not thinking it through, for not realizing that there were native inhabitants to this world who might take offence at an intrusion. He was to blame for all this. And what if they resist? Could I wind up like the Quarm? Gone but not forgotten, if that? Who was he really thinking about here?

This is your last chance, something from within told him. The only thing worse than making a mistake is compounding on it.

Inside of his form, he performed the necessary adjustments and made the connection.

"The Contaminant Detrax, at your service. What do you need taken care of?"

"I have an infestation I need you to clean up."

"You're from the Ottual Dimensional Satisfaction Chuv. Since when do our interests coincide with yours?"

"Since now. Do you want the job or not?"

"Well, I guess if anyone should be wondering whether or not to do this it's you, not us. Just tell me what you want."

He did. In great detail, so there would be nothing incriminating left behind. And then Silpks closed the connection.

" 'Satisfy the Clients' Needs,'" he told himself. "That's Rule #2.

* * *

Starfire gave a jolt, and then slowly fell backward. At first she thought she had slipped. But then it occurred to her that there was nothing beneath her feet. By the time that registered, she was already well on her way. And when she had turned completely upside down, she suddenly realized she was standing up.

Disorientation failed to kick in, as Tameraneans had an especially adaptable sense of balance. But the process kept repeating. Over and around she went, and what she could see in front of her was too complicated to grasp anyway. Like layers and layers of glass screens stacked around her, and on each successive plate something different was happening. Aliens moving about, lights and flashes, spinning vortices of energy and strange inscrutable languages. She had no idea what was going on. There was a pressure building in her ears, accompanied by a steady buzzing. Now it was actually growing painful. The battle maiden clapped her hands to her head and screamed, "STOP!"

"Finally. I thought we'd never get her to open up to us."

The pain was gone. Starfire opened her eyes. When she looked around, she noticed that she was now accompanied by a pair of small silver clouds.

"Who…?"

"All right, so we know how she communicates," one of the clouds spoke in a voice like tingling wind chimes. "What do you want to do?"

"You don't seriously expect me to take her," the other scoffed. "I'm dealing with over nine-hundred and fifty clients as we speak. The last thing I need is one I actually have to shut down parts of my mind just to converse with."

Starfire tried again. "What…?"

"I'm right there with you. No time to spare. Any bright ideas?"

Once more. "Where…?"

"Bright? For this one? Who needs it? Just go with easy. Shove her off on the new guy like everybody else."

Maybe now. "Excuse me…"

"Good idea. You're excused."

Then they flattened her down to one dimension, slipped her through several layers of transitive space and went to lunch.

Starfire stood trembling, shaken to her core. That experience had been very disruptive. She patted her limbs and torso awkwardly to make sure everything was still there. What was happening? Where was she?

Then the lights came on.

"Oh, very funny. Do you people ever actually resolve a problem, or do you just make it go away?"

Several voices laughed behind her, accompanied by what sounded like a door slamming shut. Now that she could see her surroundings, Starfire discovered herself to be in a room with only three triangular-shaped transparent sides. Immediately outside the room there appeared to be a storm raging. And from out of this tumult there suddenly shot something that collided with her chest. It was cold, wet, and slimy.

"Here, let me get that."

Suddenly her torso was encased in a green sparkling mixture, and whatever had struck her melted away. At the same time, the flaming-haired female felt her skin tingle and her muscles relax with pleasant ease. Then the aura pulled back. It retracted into the side of a glowing green bubble that moved around to hover before her. At the sphere's center was a vaguely humanoid figure, though it was lacking legs and entirely composed of dark pipes. Its head was long and featured only a pair of reflective eyes.

"Sorry about the locale," the bubble-dweller sang in a blend of voices. "I've just been moved to this department. The office wasn't my idea, either." Gradually the melding of speech began to subside until only one voice was audible. "Is that better?" the alien asked. "Are you able to understand me now?"

Starfire stood stock still. Finally, she managed to nod faintly. As she did, another stream of glop hit her in the leg, which her host promptly wiped away, again leaving that spot feeling renewed and healthy.

"Well, now that communication's been settled, I'll waste no more of your time. My name is Lilq/emo, and I'll be helping you during your visit. What is the nature of your complaint?"

* * *

"Cyborg, are you all right? Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport with Patty." His image on the screen flickered. "We're both doing fine here."

Suddenly Patricia's face popped in from the side. "Hello Robin, hello Beast Boy. Where's Starfire? I don't suppose you can tell us what's happening here? We're managing on our own, but for an hour it was like a bad acid trip. Not that I really know firsthand how that is, I've just read…"

Robin's brusque tones cut her off. "We just got hit by some tourists from another dimension. They've cleared out for now, but I don't think that's the end of it."

The team tactician scanned the city from his perch atop a skyscraper. Immediately after Silpks' departure, his brethren had vanished instantaneously. Worldwide communication had been restored, and the reeling citizens were now cautiously poking around the streets in great confusion, like sobered partygoers wondering where the festivities had gone.

That same question was being asked across the globe. From secret government enclaves to online video sites, the attempt to determine just what all that was about and where it had gone was in full effect. In comparison with previous interplanetary invasions, the damage sustained was hardly noticeable. With the so-called "blue effect" still in place, the majority of people had opted to flee from the intruders. Another percentage had tried to speak with them, while an even smaller portion of the population had decide to attack the apparent despoilers. Neither of those tactics had yielded tangible results in any cases. The aliens had barely noticed their reluctant hosts for the most part.

Beast Boy revealed that his own contact with Princess Ojryu had been unintentional. She had apparently picked up on a residual string of language in his subconscious, the result of having been exposed to a communiqué from Azerath meant for Raven. She had mistaken it for poetry, and established first contact with their species as a result. This was what had allowed him to communicate with Silpks earlier, as he had been piggy-backing off the DEelei until the travel agent had striven to speak with them both on their level.

Robin related everything he knew to his comrade across town. When he finished, Cyborg pondered thoughtfully.

"So basically, C'thulhu was like the Mother Of All Landlords, and nobody wanted to have to pay the rent when he finally woke up. But now that he's gone…"

"We're open for business." Beast Boy gnawed his lip ruefully.

"And what about Starfire?" Patty asked again.

Behind his mask, Robin shut his eyes. "I don't know. Silpks could have done anything to her. He's still out there now, and he didn't leave me with the feeling that he was happy with us."

"You think he's gonna try something?" Cyborg shot back.

"Like what?" Beast Boy put a foot on the rooftop's edge and gazed down at the milling crowd far below. They looked so small and vulnerable. Not able to do anything to save themselves. That was how Silpks had made him feel. Changing into a bug was one thing, being made to feel like one was another. He didn't like to think what had been going on behind those glowing eyes.

"He wasn't glad to find us here," Robin continued. "And his last words… the way he said them, it sounded like a threat."

"Man, this freaks me out!" The team shape-shifter kicked back off the ledge and started pacing about restlessly. "What if Silpks is getting ready to tent the planet so he can drop some bug-bomb on us? What are we supposed to do then?"

Cyborg groaned and rubbed his eye. "Never thought I'd miss having C'thulhu around."

"We don't know how to deal with weird dimensions and magic freak-shows, that was Raven's thing!" Garfield rubbed both hands through his hair and gave a sickly smile. "Maybe if things do get bad, she'll come back and save us, huh?"

Then slowly, he sank down and sat on the roof.

"I miss her," he said in a tired voice. "I'm so sick of missing her all the time. Why couldn't she…?"

"Stop it, Beast Boy."

Robin's back was turned, so he couldn't see his face. But his words were uncharacteristically soft.

"You can't keep hoping for something you know isn't going to happen. It's torture to do that. Raven… wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. You least of all."

He had almost been hoping that Robin would say something blunt and snappy the way he tended to when it came to emotions. At least then he could have gotten mad or something. But that wasn't the case. And what Beast Boy did feel was sucking the joy from his life. Would this feeling ever go away? Should he want it to?

"It's just she always took care of me," Garfield sighed. "When it was really important, she never let us down. Right up to the end. So if I stop looking for her, it's like I'm saying I didn't appreciate that. All that she meant to me. To all of us."

Suddenly he stopped. "Hey. You feel that?"

* * *

"Tourists," Patty sniffed as Cyborg closed his arm back up. "That's no surprise. Now that I think about it, they all had that same behavior, where they just barge in and act like they own the place." She paused and studied him carefully. "Are you all right, Cyborg?"

"Yeah," he turned his head hurriedly and passed a hand over his face. "It's just we hadn't said her name in a while. It hit me harder than I thought."

The lady glanced away, giving him this moment by pretending to adjust her glasses. "I tried not to mention it after I saw how much the subject pained you all. But you know, Cyborg, seeing how you miss her so, I really do regret I never got the chance to meet Raven."

Cyborg chuckled. "She was something. A real mystery. And scary sometimes, though you got to like that too. I don't know if you two would have hit it off, cuz' she never liked to talk much. But she loved books too. I like to think you would have worked something out."

"Well." Patty turned back about. "We should trot on back to our wards, I think they still might need a bit of guidance."

She took one step towards him, and the feeling hit them both at once.

* * *

Have you ever done anything like this?

No.

Yes, I have.

So why all the minutia? Why are we doing something so careful for some targets that barely rate on our quotas? We're not going to get any praise for this.

I know what you mean. This is more like something to let the zoo brigade handle.

The client's from the Chuv, you really think he wants a slaughter fest disrupting the scenery?

That's another thing. Since when does the Satisfaction Chuv hire enders?

That's his problem, not ours. And take pride in your craft. This dimensions' laws are primed for termination. I've always wanted to try something like this.

What we're doing here _is_ very slick, I'll grant you that. We're taking every life-form capable of contemplating the inevitability of its own demise, then slipping and stitching the time points so that each of their deaths in the future happens now instead of then, and all at once.

That's killer, my friend.

You said it.

Ready for the test run?

This is the spot he specified.

* * *

Everything blurred, like seen through a rain-streaked window. Robin knew. Everyone in the city felt it. The awareness, the presentiment. Of death.

Their surroundings became a backdrop of foaming red and grey. A deep moan shuddered through the world, as temporal forces blended present and future into one moment. In that dreadful terrain, every one of them felt completely alone.

It was a noose tightening around your neck. A blood vessel bursting in your brain. Impact from a three-hundred foot drop. Multiple organ failure. A blow to the head. A bullet through the temple.

It was how they all died.

* * *

There. Now we finalize the time blend for the precise moment, clone the period and…

Hey, what…?

Did you do that?

Are you serious?

* * *

Beast Boy fell to his knees and sobbed. He pressed his forehead desperately against the tar and concrete, breathing in its fumes, registering the surface digging into his scalp. His memory of the experience was unreliable, but one thing was certain. He had almost died.

So then why hadn't he?

"Raven?" he whispered.

Then something tickled him, and he jolted up instantly.

Robin lay just a few feet away, surround by the DEelei. Ojryu emerged before him.

"Hey," he whispered.

The floating mass began to glow, shifting through successions of luminous emerald, amethyst, and cobalt. Then all the light flowed down out of it, reminding him of a rainbow. But it moved like it was solid, branching off and settling into distinct shapes. Beast Boy gaped in amazement. Before him now there was a human body fashioned out of glowing pink energy. A girl's body. And a nice one too, he thought with a blush. The head was capped by Ojryu's real form, making it look like she was wearing a big floppy dashiki with dreadlocks hanging down. And that was all she was wearing. The teenager couldn't bring himself to look away. The outline of her body sort of reminded him of Raven. And the face… There were two big, fabulous eyes that shone with every hue he could ever imagine. As Beast Boy stood transfixed, the princess reached out with her new hands and touched him.

The contact left him both elated and horrified at what she told him.

"Robin!" he shouted. "There's some kind of…!"

"I know." The captain of the team waved away the clustering attendants and turned to face his companion. "Agents from a deconstruction commission hired to kill us." He glanced around at the hovering aliens. "They stopped it."

Beast Boy grinned at Ojryu. "I guess where you're from royalty really can do anything they want."

The princess glowed brighter and traced a finger over his lip, making him shiver. The young hero gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I like you too. Oh, I almost forgot, thanks for saving us. That is… I mean…"

"Princess Ojryu." Robin strode forward, and the super-powerful entity turned to regard him. "We need your help."

* * *

The sloppy missile hurtled forth, and instantly Starfire turned her head and vaporized it with a glance. Readjusting to face Lilq/emo, she smiled.

"And that is why I am here."

From within his color globe, the Melian ombudsman regarded her thoughtfully. His next words sounded quite puzzled. "So you're a native to the dimension, but not to this planet in question."

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

He cocked his head slightly. "I'm afraid so, and not just for logistics. For instance, no matter how this case progresses, when it comes time to return you home, we won't be able to send you to the same planet. It's a new find, so we have no record of this 'Urth.' And since your species doesn't originate from there, we can't use you as a reference to determine its location."

"But," the Tameranean blinked, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"For starters, we can return you to Tameran." A pseudopod extended from his bubble, and one of the triangular walls grew bright, then darkened to reveal a picture of Starfire's home planet. The two of them watched it pulse softly against space. "I took your phase signature when I first touched you, and that matched with our records. We have a sample for your planet's potential from some time ago, and your species is due to receive an offer of our services in about a quarter million zeld. That's not for a while, but sending you back should still be no problem."

"Oh." The princess was distracted by the need to shoot down another slimy projectile that came her way. She noticed that Lilq/emo did nothing to evade the missiles himself. He merely allowed them to connect, and then emitted a chemical that turned that portion of his sphere black. When it cleared, the offensive matter was gone.

"But what of Earth?"

"We'll have to bring Silpks himself in on this." Lilq/emo settled back into his personal space. "He can provide the requisite location, and also explain his conduct. But I should tell you, he's a very popular agent, now more than ever. When you reach a certain professional level in this business, you can influence virtually anything you want." He glanced around his office distastefully. "Like transfers."

"Oh, I do not understand this!" Starfire leapt up and strode furiously around the meager space.

"Allow me to explain." Lilq gestured her back to the seat he had provided, and when she returned to it he began. "Silpks has discovered this new society and arranged for first-claimant right, which gives him exclusive authority to conduct pre-contractual visits and negotiations. No other agent is allowed to enter there for any reason until his assessment has been submitted. However, prior to an official inclusion of your Urth in any of our travel packages, Silpks can entertain established clients by way of demo-visits, as a means of piquing future interest and demonstrating the types of clients who would be attending the planet following its acceptance as one of our venues. These are brief tours, usually with small groups, but there is no actual set limit on their size."

"Since the local inhabitants have the option of relocating, under an initial finder's statement an agent does have the right to request that they vacate the area. This is usually done when he wishes to woo favorite clients without native interference. And of course those natives have the option of refusing these requests, but it comes at the risk of losing the agent's offer of membership. Since the Chuv provides numerous benefits and protections to its family of destinations, this is not something to be spurned lightly. It's entirely at the discretion of the agent. All in all, such interactions help us determine how to market new locales and lay the groundwork for future long-term settlements."

"Um," Starfire raised her hand. "Question. What do you mean by 'relocating'?"

Lilq/emo peered at her with his bright mirror eyes. "Traveling to another suitable living environment. An interplanetary sojourn for your Urth friends, in this case. Just like you did to get there. Does that help?"

A pair of star-beams sizzled some gray glop, and Starfire turned back around. "But Earthlings are not capable of significant travel beyond their planet. They do not even know how to surpass the speed of light."

Lilq crossed his arms. From out of his tubes there now began to ooze a bright yellow color. "They can't? I'm sorry, I assumed that these friends of yours were on an intellectual par with your own race. If they haven't even reached that level, there's no way we'll be officially dealing with them any time soon."

Starfire had to blast another bit of gunk. "You would not?"

"There's no need." Her attendant revolved about in his globe, like he was mulling over something. "Underdeveloped life-forms can't be expected to appreciate or contribute to the intricacies of our negotiations. You're an up-and-coming species, and it sounds like they're not. For that matter," his globe turned a confused rust color, "Why did Silpks send you here? He must have realized you didn't belong to that world, and even if you did have a temporary alien status there, you don't officially have the authority to level a complaint on behalf of Urth. No matter how inferior their society, he should have sent one of them. So why, then?" The orb became a suspicious gray field and began to darken as he spoke.

"Perhaps he did not feel Earthlings could 'appreciate' the experience?"

"It has to be more than that," Lilq pondered, exuding several different shades of gray to indicate concentration. "If they are developmentally stunted, there's no way Silpks would have believed they were ready for site status. At best, he could have turned it in as a zoo trip, you don't need permission from the natives to start showing then. But the fact that they could level complaints at all automatically rules that out. So at most he should have just submitted a sample for Predictive Analysis and left the place for greener pastures. But he didn't." The bubble was now a match for the storm clouds that continued to menace them from all sides.

Then it went transparent, and Lilq/emo turned to face Starfire.

"Are you absolutely certain that you don't have any material from a living Urth species that I can examine?"

The slender alien frowned in thought. "My clothing is from Tameran, and I do not breathe their atmosphere. I had nothing to eat today so…"

And then it hit her. "But wait! Robin's kiss!"

"Come again?" The globe went bistre with perplexity.

"Yes, yes!" Starfire bounced up and down. "When he kissed me today, some of his tongue-moisture may have been left on my mouth! Might that work?"

"Hold on." Lilq extended a limb and encased Starfire's whole head in it, then exuded a pink substance along its length. The experience proved painless, like vibrations shooting through her skin and hair. The extrusion retracted.

"Got it. Phase signature foreign to your own. Now, let's see what happens if I submit it for analysis."

There was a flash, and all three walls of Lilq/emo's office were filled with patterns, shapes, and noises. Starfire stared, bewildered. Then they went blank.

"What happened?"

"Pattern refused." Lilq/emo glided out from behind his desk to join her. His words came quick and cold. "I thought Silpks might have been squatting in another travel agency's territory, which would explain why he didn't want to submit a test sample. But I've checked everywhere I could think to look, and there's no match."

Starfire was crestfallen. "Does this mean we have no recourse?"

"No, Starfire" Lilq turned to reassure her. "It just means we aren't asking the right questions."

She looked at him doubtfully. "Then maybe… it is somewhere you would _not_ think to look?"

Lilq pondered this in a beige cloud.

Suddenly the globe lit up with white.

"Silpks," he whispered. "Were you _that_ desperate?"

Again the walls came to life. Lilq/emo submitted his approval code, accepted the warnings, separated his system from the rest of the Chuv, and called up the list of Quarm quarantine zones.

When he entered the pattern sample, the match came back immediately.

"Son of a gilb," he muttered.

* * *

Okay. We all set to try this again?

Say, does this technically count as two jobs? Because if so…

No kill, no credit. You know that.

As I was saying! Let's try this one more time.

Hit it.

Oh, come on!

It's even less funny the second time.

That's it! I'm getting to the bottom of this!

* * *

"They tried it again," Beast Boy related Ojryu's account. "She scrambled them up."

"Do we know where these enders are? Maybe we can take the fight to them."

The changeling glanced over at his admirer, who proceeded to ruffle his hair.

"She says…" He shivered at the sensation rushing up his spine. "Sorry. She thinks they're acting out of a temporary lapse dimension, which is something like a layer of plastic wrap spread over our planet. Only they can live in it."

Robin drove his fist into his palm. "We can't just keep waiting for these enders to launch new attacks. There has to be a way to put a stop to all this now!"

A warm radiant cheek rubbed against Beast Boy's own. "Ojryu is going to keep blocking the enders, and she's told her Dad what's happening, but Silpks is the real problem. She sent some of her court to catch him, but nobody knows where he is."

As Robin opened his mouth to question him further, the world stopped turning.

The disorientation was followed by horror, and just as they felt the ground start to disappear beneath them, Ojryu clapped her hands on Beast Boy's head. "It's Silpks!" he screamed. "He's forcing out everyone who doesn't belong in this dimension! She's going to try and help us but…!"

Everything rearranged itself in an instant. When they looked around, nothing seemed to have changed.

Except that Ojryu was gone.

"Not again," Beast Boy muttered.

* * *

"It was for her own good," Silpks reiterated to himself. Since the DEelei were here under the auspices of his organization, he could rescind their occupancy permit whenever he wanted. Good thing, too, because otherwise there was no way he could force them to leave. Her father would understand, it was for her own good. Associating with those nuisances, what a thought!

He turned back to the Detrax emissaries. "Terminate them."

* * *

Like he needs to tell us to do our job.

Forget it. With the heat he'll probably take from that stunt alone, anything we did would be a waste of effort.

And anyway, we're past our Deadline as it is. What do you say we just cut to the chase with these pests?

Let's pick up some samples from the primary target zone, just to be on the safe side.

* * *

This time when the dimensional shift occurred, remarkably few people panicked. It was almost becoming commonplace. Even when every living person in that city found themselves in a crowd, each one standing on a separate transparent disc situated over something that looked like a vision of Hell.

It might have just been the inner crater of a volcano far below them. Or perhaps close to them, it was hard to tell. But it was still much too big, it took up the entirety of the landscape, a vast plain of seething red and black sludge that was convulsed by inner explosions. The glow that came off it lit them all with the same bloody splash. There was furious cold, noise and a repellent stench coupled with the sheer loss of control over one's own life. It hit them all en masse.

In the crowd of millions, Patricia turned a questioning look on Cyborg. "Are we dead?"

He craned his head around. "My sensors say no. But that's about all they're telling me."

She reached out a hand for him.

The moment her arm traveled over the bound of the circle on which she stood, it felt as if the weight of that appendage increased a hundred fold. The experience wrenched her forward, for a moment she thought she might fall headlong into the flaming pit. Fortunately her knees buckled, and when she collapsed her arm pulled back in. Cyborg began to reach out for her, but Patty shook her head.

They were separated by a little over a foot of space. But to move any part of themselves off the platforms meant death. The cyber-teen stared at the trembling young woman, who returned the expression with wide, frightened eyes. He had hoped to never see that look on her again. He ground his teeth in helpless rage, and tears gathered in his right eye.

"I can't reach you," he whispered.

* * *

Robin, the Boy Wonder, stood on his own private disc. There was no need to ask what was about to transpire here. It should be obvious even to those not clued in to recent events that they had been brought here to die.

He had reached the limit of his abilities.

How could he stop them? He didn't even know where they were. And what good was a birderang or a fist against something that lived two dimensions away from you?

The truth was painful, but he could not deny it.

"There's nothing I can do."

Beast Boy was still beside him, standing on his own execution block, and he turned at Robin's words. "Don't say that! I've never heard you say that before! You're Robin!"

"I'm nobody." The teenage boy seated himself slowly on his perch. "Star's gone too. I can't protect anybody. I can't do anything. I'm just a human."

Garfield knelt down and faced his friend.

"I know that everybody thinks that about you. I've thought it too sometimes, when I've seen you go toe-to-toe with someone you didn't stand a chance of beating. But so what? You still beat them every time!"

Robin's lip quirked up, and he raised his head. "You want to know a secret, Beast Boy? I was hoping she'd come back too. I was hoping that, when things started to pick up again, when something really bad did happen, Raven would show up and save us all, and we'd be together, like a family."

The sad smile vanished. "I've lost them both now. What good is a hero who doesn't even save the girl? I've done all I can, and it wasn't enough."

"Stop it!" Beast Boy would have shaken his friend, but something told him not to move off this spot. "We never give up, remember? We beat C'thulhu, didn't we?!"

Robin chuckled. "Raven. She did that. Without her it would have just swallowed us and we never would have cared. She's not here to save us. Maybe Star's dead too. I don't know."

Beast Boy thought he might cry at this.

But instead he rose, and straightened his shoulders resolutely. "Then I'll save you."

"We're the ones who come to the rescue, Robin," he continued. "Because not everybody can save themselves. But that doesn't make it wrong for us to hope somebody's gonna' rescue us when we need it. We're just like anybody else, no worse off and no better. We all need somebody to swoop in every now and then. That doesn't mean we're not still _heroes_!"

When Robin still sat there quietly, Beast Boy just lost it.

"_Raven died for you, dammit!!_ _Didn't that teach you anything?!!"_

Robin heard those words. And he thought.

* * *

There wasn't a warning, or even any sense. The transparent discs just disappeared for some of them. One was Patty, and as the support gave out from under her she dropped like a stone towards the lake of fire.

"NO!"Cyborg screamed, and dove off after her.

* * *

At the sight of the first body falling down, Robin didn't hesitate. He didn't stop to wonder if it actually mattered, or why he tried when there was clearly no way to win. Before he knew it he was off his seat, streaking down towards the nearest screaming person. In a second he had caught them, and the grappling line was shooting back upwards.

But everything was too heavy here. The cable didn't even reach halfway up.

Then a green pterodactyl was there, claws snagging the grapple, beating its wings furiously. To no avail.

* * *

Cyborg reached Patty, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at him, and all the screams and terror vanished.

It was good to die unafraid.

* * *

All the discs went away, and the people fell.

Everything froze.

* * *

No. NonononoNO!!

This is a joke. It has to be.

We're gonna get docked for this.

* * *

Cyborg found himself holding Patty on solid ground. He looked around with weary disbelief.

Beast Boy automatically changed back into a human, and felt arms wrap around his chest.

Robin stumbled forward, still holding onto his charge.

"I'm tired," he rasped.

There was sunshine and clean air around them. Tall buildings of glass and stone. Traffic lights, stop signs, cars and clouds and cans of trash. Everything where it belonged. He felt warmth, and relief. Life. A gasp of amazed laughter escaped his throat.

The girl in his arms shivered, making him remember her.

"It's all right," he whispered, and held her close. "You're safe now."

Her head came up, and there was a flash of purple hair, the glimpse of pale skin.

"Raven?"

The name came to his lips unbidden. And at the sound, she blinked her teary brown eyes.

"Huh?" the chubby-faced Goth stared at him uncomprehendingly, tears running down her red pimply cheeks.

"Nothing."

He set her on her feet and stared up at the sky. Such a bright sun. How many times had they cheated death today? And nothing seemed the worse for wear. Could this all have been just a dream?

"Robin!"

Her voice made him shake. When he turned around, Starfire slammed into him like a shot, clutching him with superhuman strength. Robin couldn't bring himself to protest the rib-creaking embrace, only returned one of his own that held all his relief and joy. The Tameranean princess drew back to look at her lover.

"Star," he whispered, and grinned foolishly.

Then he disappeared, leaving her standing there.

* * *

Robin landed on a dusty surface. There was no air. His hands went automatically to his belt, but then his blood began to seethe, and the bright light beat him to the ground. It was so cold. Above, he could see the Earth.

Silpks loomed over him.

"They're all safe." The alien's voice in his head almost sounded sad. "And I am finished, just like you said. What an absolutely bizarre conclusion."

His fire-crystal eyes studied Robin struggling futilely on the ground before him, the face shifting and flowing. "But I couldn't let you go. Not _you!_ It's not even that I hate you. I'm not really doing it for any specific reason. But I suppose if you need one, I can think of it easily. It's because… you don't matter."

Robin began to grow still, and Silpks continued without notice.

"I don't know how all this happened. Where did the Quarm ^* go to, anyway? It's not supposed to be like this. The Quarm isn't supposed to be gone, and I'm not supposed to kill people. I'm a professional travel planner for the Ottual Dimensional Satisfaction Chuv! I set up vacations, not mass murders. I'm making my punishment so much worse just by killing you. And still, I can't stop. Why is that?"

"Because you're not thinking, Silpks."

Suddenly Robin was encased in a bright turquoise substance that picked him up off the ground. He could breathe in it, and his body relaxed back into uncontested life. Floating in this jelly along with him was a collection of dark reeds joined to form a torso of sorts.

Before them, Silpks remained motionless. From out of the pipe-alien's openings, a black liquid flowed. It coalesced in the front part of the bubble.

"We're the Chuv, Silpks."

The black section sharpened into a spike. Silpks watched this happen. He knew what was coming, and he didn't care.

"And _WE DON'T HARM THE LOCALS!!!"_

The weapon shot forward, punching right between his bright eyes to exit out the back of his body. The face sections stopped spinning.

"That's Rule #1."

The implement broadened, increasing in width. Then it pulled back, leaving a perfectly round hole where Silpks' face had been. The golden body faded away, and a moment later, so did the other two. In just a few moments the moon was deserted again, as it had been for ages.

* * *

"Where did he…?"

Before Beast Boy could finish, Robin reappeared.

Starfire surged forward immediately, but hesitated as she drew near him, as if afraid he might disappear once again.

"It's all right," Lilq/emo said as he slid in beside them. "He'll be fine now. Silpks has been taken care of."

The exuberant warrior needed no further assurances, and grabbed hold of her boyfriend tightly. Robin draped an arm around her, but kept his attention settled on the newcomer.

"Did you kill him?" he asked.

"Oh, please," Lilq/emo drawled. "Is that all you can think of? Trust me, when he finds out how much he's lost, Silpks will be the worse for living."

"And you are?"

"Lilq/emo, newly reinstated travel planner for the Ottual Chuv." He glowed a cheerful burgundy, and gestured to Starfire. "Thanks to your lady friend."

"Excuse me." Beast Boy waved from within Ojryu, who now had her arms and legs wrapped around him in an even more intimate fashion than Robin and Star. "Are we safe now?"

Lilq/emo gushed a self-satisfied green. "You're better than safe, my little one. You're sanctified!"

"Guh?" Then Ojryu gave a wiggle, and realization dawned in his bright green eyes. "No way! For real?"

"Ah," Robin raised a hand. "Could somebody please explain everything that just happened today?"

"Gladly." Lilq/emo transformed his vessel to a sable pearl version. "Your Highness, if you would be so kind as to bring your guest along, we can repair to my office."

The glossy orb grew and expanded to slide over Robin and Starfire. At first the young fighter tensed, but his love reassured him with a quick peck on the cheek. The sensation this substance produced in them was a sharpening of their mental faculties, a particularly welcome experience after the brief but perplexing day they had experienced. Soon they arrived in Lilq/emo's vast and well-appointed domicile.

"Awesome view." Beast Boy and his princess moved to inspect a transparent wall.

"Thank you, it just became available." The bubble's color was a very smug teal. "Now, I will explain what happened to you."

Some ovoid seats appeared beneath them, and the Titans felt obliged to relax, seeing as how they were so wonderfully comfortable. Lilq took his place before them.

"At some point in your distant past, the planet Earth came to be the domain of a Quarm ^*, an entity of unmatched power and menace to anything in existence."

Uncharacteristically, it was Beast Boy who caught on first. "You mean C'thulhu."

"Whatever you want to call it." Lilq/emo's bubble was now a timid clay color. "As you can guess, the presence of such an entity residing there negated any possible development of that sector of your dimension. However, since this particular Quarm was of the mobile persuasion, our Contemplative Peril Department estimated that in another 8 vellaeons, the Quarm would have abandoned that locale and continued on to ruin some other area. Of course, this would be preceded by roughly 12 to 18 Relavins of complete inter-dimensional misery after the thing came back to life." He directed a look at the three present aliens. "An entity of that magnitude has an influence that cannot be restrained to only one level of existence. We've been long prepared to shut down regular activities on a multitude of planes altogether, just to limit the scope of your C'thulhu's effect on our clientele. And ourselves for that matter."

He shivered in his globe. "But as Starfire explained to me…" Lilq/emo gave her a nod, and the princess smiled, "The Quarm has been removed from all calculations. This is something that is altogether impossible, unprecedented, inexplicable, and fabulously good. On behalf of the Ottual Dimensional Satisfaction Chuv, you residents of Earth have our most grateful and impressed thanks." His globe turned a warm gold, and the Melian bowed forward.

"Unfortunately, one member of our organization chose not to consider the implications. Instead, Silpks viewed your planet's unexpected return to the market as a personal opportunity. It comes as no surprise that he didn't check to see if your world had any inhabitants. Everyone assumed that all sentient beings would be removed from consideration once the Quarm was finished with your world. And we put up a sign in another of your region's satellites to let everyone know to leave the place alone. But all the same, Silpks' reaction to your apparent existence was abhorrent. The very idea, eliminating a native species! We're vacation providers, for simple's sake!"

His carrier globe was flushed black and crimson, and it took Lilq a few moments to recover from his shock. "So to conclude," he continued under a more placid peach shade, "Silpks thought he would play it safe by acquiescing to your demand to file a complaint, on the suspicion that you might have actually defeated the Quarm. He believed sending a non-native of your planet would buy him enough time before anyone could figure out what he had done. After all, just evaluating a Quarm territory is grounds for serious repercussions."

"But when Starfire and I realized what he had dared, we made it known to the rest of the Chuv, who conducted an immediate survey, denounced the contract between Silpks and the Contaminant Detrax, and restored your people to their natural state before any loss of life could occur. Of course," he hastily added, "even if we had arrived too late, we would have been ethically obligated to insure that whatever subsequent state the deceased found themselves in, all the clout of the Chuv would have been available to insure that their new home treated them with the best of care." He actually winked at Robin. "We deal with a lot of spiritual dimensions."

Beast Boy had closed his eyes when Ojryu began nibbling on his ear tips, but they opened wide at that. "What do you mean?"

And Lilq/emo flashed a very self-satisfied emerald hue. "Glad you asked."

The next thing they knew, all the occupants of the room were orbiting the Earth.

The planet on which the Titans lived seemed enormous, even at this distance. Still sitting in their seats, all of them, even Starfire, found themselves struck by its beauty.

"Pretty," she murmured, her words traveling through the vacuum.

"That was Silpks' mistake." Lilq/emo moved to float above their world. "He never bothered to consider this place as anything but a sightseeing jaunt. No creativity. I guess with his client base, he didn't think he needed it." The Melian threw a glance at Ojryu, who remained clamped to Beast Boy. "But I've never felt the obvious strategy was always the best. So, I thought over our situation, and hit upon a solution I feel will be amenable to everyone."

His eyes flashed, and suddenly superimposed over the planet was a colossal curving white structure that glowed like the moon.

"What?!" Robin gasped and leapt to his feet, then quickly noticed he was standing on nothing and sat back down.

"Relax," Beast Boy called.

"Yes, there is no cause for alarm." Starfire drew his attention to her. "Lilq has explained this to me."

"It's a sub-reality complex." Lilq/emo spread his tubular arms to encompass it. "It exists separate and unnoticeable from the bounds of your dimension. Even if they stood right where you are now, no one in your universe would be able to see or feel it. And that's exactly how the clients your world will attract want it."

"What sort of clients?" Robin asked warily.

"Religious observers!"

The Chuv representative noticed the look of incomprehension on Robin's face and spun about in his globe. "You still don't realize what you've done, do you? Your people, your world, your dimensional location- YOU are the draw! This is the place where a Quarm ^* met its end! Your species accomplished a miracle here that no one, not the Chuv, not the DEelei, not even the Contaminant Detrax could ever achieve! There are clients who will rush to make a pilgrimage to this planet, just to pay homage to the race that conquered the very face of fear! There might even be a new religion sprouting from this."

Beast Boy brightened. "So does that make us like gods?"

"No, no, think of yourselves as… religious icons. Something to be revered but never touched. The clients will just observe your world, they won't interact with it in any way you can conceive."

Robin shook his head distractedly. "I guess we can live with that."

* * *

"So," Cyborg said.

"Hm," Patricia replied, clutching her bag in both hands.

"I guess," the mech-tech drew his words out slowly, "You won't be catching your flight today."

She glanced up at the screen on the wall, and the long list of red 'cancelled' marks. Behind them, hundreds of commuters and airport personnel were quietly conversing and sipping caffeinated beverages, trying to come to grips with everything that had happened. For most of them, that would take a while.

"It's no trouble." Patty turned back to look at the gleaming gallant. "To be perfectly honest, I'm thinking England might not be as much of a safe haven as I first believed."

"No, huh?" He took a step closer.

"No," she replied, and took off her glasses. "There's no place that makes me safer or happier than right here."

It wasn't a question of boldness. More like honesty. And it was realizing this that kept Patty from hesitating any longer. She placed her hands on Cyborg's shoulders, rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him. His arms folded around her and drew her against his chest. He returned the kiss, and the shaking in his knees, coupled with his pounding heart, let him know that he was still human, and always would be.

* * *

"So, you'll come back again?" Beast Boy rocked back and forth on his heels. "You can do that if you want to, right?"

Ojryu hugged him, causing his pulse to race at double pace. She made him a tender promise, and with a final touch to his face, she disappeared. The master of forms gave a contented sigh and trotted over to join his comrades and Lilq/emo.

"You have my assurances; there won't be any effects to your regular functioning reality. We've taken all your factors of existence into account."

"Thank you, Lilq/emo," Starfire reached out and touched his globe. "We are most grateful for the support you have provided."

The bubble churned into a reflective state. "Not a bad place you have here, not bad at all. I don't really understand how you did everything you did, but don't think I'm not appreciative. Inter-dimensional travel is going to boom after today! And we've got you to thank for it. Tell you what," he leaned closer to them, "It might be a bit premature, but I'm going to offer you little ones my services as a travel agent. Let me set you up with a relaxing sojourn to another realm. My way of saying thanks, on the house. Or anywhere specific you want to try, just name it."

Starfire exchanged a look with Robin. "We thank you, but…"

"Right now, I think we'd be happier staying here."

"Seriously?" The eager salesman sounded disappointed. "Well, the offer stands if you ever change your minds. Just remember, we've got deals with every mode of existence you can dream of. If you reconsider, just say my name and I'll be there. Whatever you want, nothing's out of reach."

"You have our thanks, Lilq/emo." Starfire waved goodbye.

With that, the bubble's edges slid together, and the Melian was gone.

Robin looked down at his hand holding Star's. Then his head snapped up.

"Wait! Lilq/emo, hold on!"

Immediately the travel agent reappeared. "Well, that was fast."

"No, it's not me. I mean, it's not us." Starfire threw him a questioning look, but Robin only smiled ruefully. "Just staying hopeful," he whispered, and turned to regard their patiently hovering ally.

"There's something you can do, but not for us." It was hard to even ask, somehow. The pain was coming back full force, but with it there was the sweet salve of dreams.

"You said that you deal with all kinds of dimensions. Does that include the afterlife?"

Lilq/emo shrugged. "You mean yours? Sure, if you want to call it that."

Robin's throat felt tight, but he had to say it. "I wanted to ask if you could try and… find someone for us."

"Who?"

Starfire's eyes went wide, and she smiled. Beast Boy's face brightened.

"Her name," Robin spoke slowly, "is Raven."

_To be concluded(?)…_


	12. Returned

As with so many things, this story began with a dream. The dream heard a song that stirred it, and proceeded to grow in scope and vision. It took shape in our world. There have been many dreams to tell of in this tale; those of humans and aliens, worlds and gods, the lost and the redeemed. Only death can stop the dreaming. Perhaps not even then. The only thing stronger than a dream is love. The will to be with another can be the abandonment or fulfillment of one's dream.

Love and dreams. Though you may claim not to understand either of them, that does not make you immune. They spring from one another, both candle and flame, feeding each other.

To give up on either one is to truly die.

Pity the dreamless, who care for nothing.

* * *

The body floated facedown in the water. Rising and falling, a slave to the pulse of the ocean. The sound of waves crashing against the rocky shore could not drown out the calls of curious seagulls. They circled over the form for several minutes, watching to discern if it might be alive. But there was no movement.

At last one of them deemed it ready and swooped down to land upon the corpse.

Arms and legs thrashed, the body heaved. The startled waterfowl took off immediately to rejoin its fellows.

The man went back to being dead.

When he grew tired of this, he swam back to shore.

With the weight of his clothes and the pull of the tides, it took half an hour just to make it to dry land. Still, he kept a steady pace. Long after his muscles should have cramped from the folic acid buildup, he pressed on. At last the man emerged on the edge of his private island.

"Try again tomorrow," he muttered. Throwing himself off a cliff into the ocean had become a necessary part of the day. He was able to accomplish nothing until he had confirmed it for himself. To date, the result had always been the same. He fell. He floated. He returned. And he would repeat it again the next morning. He had the time, and the means. He could afford it.

The owner of the tiny Mediterranean atoll made his way up the beach. The wet formal-ware that covered him would take hours to dry in the sun, but it kept him from forgetting himself. Lately he had been considering Buddhism as a hobby. The only thing that prevented him from accepting this intriguing tenet was disbelief. The world was real. He was too. They had been constant companions for a very long time now. Up until recently, that had been the only company he needed.

A woman had changed all that.

More a girl in appearance. A teenager by necessity on the outside, and on the inside by inexperience. She had captivated him. Love at first sight. Upon affirming this feeling for the only time in his life, he had pursued the object of his affection with quiet, patient fortitude. The attempt had not been without its pitfalls. There were times he questioned his reasons for doing this. Mistakes were made, and a few details hidden. But towards the end, he had finally achieved victory, of a sort. She had agreed to accept his continued entreaties. They had been ready to try a new hand at life.

When she died the next day, he thought he must go mad.

Isolation from the others seemed the most logical recourse. No telling what he might do if surrounded by people. They were never terribly thrilled at his presence to begin with. Before he departed, one of her friends had insisted he take a means of communicating with them. Why, he had no idea. He hadn't been thinking clearly at the time, entertaining wild hopes and crazed plans. Now that he had space to himself, the initial madness had slowly given way to a sort of blank patience.

The man trudged up the path to his villa. He could wait. Forever, if need be. But for now, it was time for the radio. Some of the latest samplings to come out of Europe were oddly fulfilling to his tastes. More often than not he would find himself drawn into his imagination, stoked by the refrains that seemed to know his dejection and longings. He would let those stirrings tell him what more he should do today.

As the white imperial Roman estate came into view, something in his pocket began to vibrate. Reaching in, the man withdrew a small yellow disc emblazoned with a large 'T.' Still works, he thought with mild surprise. Waterproof. The boy thinks of everything. There was hardly any interest in him for what they might have to say. What compelled him to flick the device open was the same thing that drove him to jump off a cliff every morning.

The hope that he might one day fly again.

The round screen sprang to life, and an alien physiognomy peered into his face. He saw orange skin, green eyes and red hair. She saw dark hair, sunken eyes, and a beard.

"What is it, Starfire?" Kultuq asked.

She blinked. "Something has happened I feel you should be made aware of. It began this afternoon, when Robin…"

* * *

Robin exited the training room, feeling sticky and dissatisfied. Maybe he should consider asking Cyborg to modify the programs to something more challenging. Even running through the entire selection took him under an hour now. And crime was growing more prevalent in the city. It wouldn't do to stop trying to improve himself.

He flexed his shoulders and winced at his own odor. First thing's first. It also wouldn't do to offend his teammates' nostrils.

The detective crossed the hall and entered the bathroom. Flipping on the lights, he selected a towel and bathrobe for afterwards. Robin turned on the tap to let it grow warm, then stripped out of his training outfit. He dumped them in the clothes hamper, stepped into the shower and closed the door.

"Hello," Lilq/emo said.

There was a cry and a crash. After that came the sound of water running, and some choice language.

* * *

"I fail to see the problem," Lilq/emo huffed as he followed Robin down the hall. "I said I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Just drop it," the fuming hero snarled as they entered the common room.

"Lilq/emo!" Starfire exclaimed happily. "Be welcome to our home, my friend."

"Now _that's_ a greeting. Thank you, princess." The Melian vacation planner's floating bubble converted to a sparkling fuchsia. "Sorry it took so long to get back to you. Busy, busy, busy."

"It's only been a week," Cyborg raised a hand in greeting as he entered the room.

"Ah, memories," Lilq/emo sighed. "Good times. Mostly."

"Welcome back, dude." Beast Boy was rocking back and forth on his perch next to Starfire. "You want something to eat? Did Ojryu come with you?"

"No to both." Their new ally floated to the center of the room and studied the view out into the bay. "I come for business, not pleasure. No matter how much I enjoy your company, I do have my professional obligations. You set me a task, and I'm here to report the results."

The Titans all exchanged looks. A new atmosphere settled over the room. Trepidation, and hope. Beast Boy's face had taken on an anxious vein. He swallowed visibly. "Raven?"

"Not on me, no. But that is the reason I'm here."

They all grew silent to listen.

Lilq/emo flew away from the great windows and turned to regard his audience. "It was no easy task you set me, mind. Find one person I've never met who may be anywhere at all? Although being dead did limit the possibilities, I was determined to overlook nothing in my investigation."

Robin moved to the couch and sat down. Previous experience let him know that Lilq loved to talk. You'd think he got paid by the syllable. But this might be important.

"In the beginning, there was nothing. I looked in your dimension first. Got no results. Then I scouted your Heaven. Not many people there, so that didn't take long. Hell proved to be rowdy and overcrowded, not to mention secretive. But eventually they had to admit that the lady was not in attendance."

Beast Boy began tapping his foot.

"Upon verifying this, I turned my attention to more esoteric planes. Nirvana proved a no-go, and the Land of the Dead was a dead-end. Azerath listed her as absent. Numerous spiritual getaways followed."

Cyborg shifted in his seat.

"I took some time off to attend to my other clients, and came back refreshed and ready to try a new angle. Considering the circumstances of your friend's departure, I petitioned for the right to investigate any and all Quarm zones. Fortunately, everyone was still happy-drunk from all the business we've been having lately. And when I explained it was for you, they approved my request with alacrity and some very sincere good-byes. Just between us, I was rather touched by that."

Robin's eyebrow twitched.

"Risking all, I plunged into the better-left-unknown. There were some rather close calls, I won't deny it. Gave me a new appreciation for why we don't go to some places anymore. At times I wished I was back in the Complaint Dept." Lilq/emo's transport was now a quivering ochre jelly. "But in the end, I emerged unscathed. And unsuccessful."

Robin raised his hand. "Do you think you could skip to the end?"

The Melian's sphere turned cloudy. "I'm afraid that is the end, Robin. I've looked everywhere possible. I've spoken to everyone who may or may not know anything. It's distasteful to admit it, but I haven't been able to locate Raven."

His head lowered in chagrin. "I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can do."

The Titans each felt a twinge of grief then. The new-born hope had died.

Beast Boy shuffled his feet. "I guess it was silly to try. Even if you did find Raven, it's not like you could bring her back to life."

"Might've been nice to say goodbye, though," Cyborg murmured. "Let her know we still care."

"We still can. And we still do." Robin slowly stood up. "Thank you for trying, Lilq. We appreciate you risking so much for us." He turned quickly to leave, unwilling to let them see his grief, when Lilq/emo raised an arm.

"Just one thing," the encapsulated alien noted. "I couldn't find a trace of your friend, that is true. But I did happen across something that may be of interest to you."

All about to stand, the Titans sank back down again. It was hard to say why. Maybe hope was just harder to kill than that.

"In my line of work," Lilq pronounced pedantically, "It always pays to converse with the clients. Try and formulate your researches to reflect their hopes and dreams. We employ a few professional dreamers on staff to keep us abreast of any swings or downturns in the collective dreaming. I was taking a break with one of them a few tae back, and she mentioned something that piqued my interest. I was chatting with her about how much things had picked up lately, and she asked me what I meant. I pointed out how business was booming, and her response was, 'Not on my end.' I felt intrigued by that, so I asked her to explain."

It was infuriating the way Lilq/emo tended to draw out his narrations. But to be honest, his skill at doing so was nothing to sneer at. The Titans all found themselves on the edges of their seats.

"According to this dreamer, the state of dreams is in a negative spiral. Apparently the Dreaming has had some very severe restrictions placed upon it. It was when she mentioned how long this had been going on that something clicked. When I checked that against your timeline, imagine my surprise when I found that this occurrence began at the same time that you defeated the Quarm ^*."

"Well, there was a big mess of dreams running around in the world," Cyborg pointed out. "Don't you think that might explain it?"

"Maybe back then, but what about now?" Lilq/emo was sounding more excited. "Things should have gone back to normal, they have everywhere else. After this I scouted out some experts on the Dreaming, and they shed even greater light on the situation. From the discussions they have had with the residents of the Dreaming, it seems that a significant portion of that realm has been cordoned off. A whole segment of the Land of Dreams is not open to the public. Completely restricted, no entry permitted, and no one can say why. But what they will admit to is that the edict went into effect after your friend disappeared."

Starfire rose and moved to stand close to him. "Do you believe… it might have something to do with Raven?"

The alien traveler exuded a blank white gel. "I can't say, princess. No one seems to know what might be happening in there. But I do hear that a lot of dreams are afraid of it."

"So let's go there," Beast Boy shrugged.

The team's travel-agent turned on him. "What?"

"We want to go there," his green client explained patiently. "You said last time that you'd take us anywhere we want to go. So we wanna go to the Dreaming and look for Raven." He shot a look around at the other Titans. "Right?"

Cyborg blinked in astonishment. "It's kinda sudden, but… Yeah. Why not?"

"We can take a little time to learn about this place, but that wouldn't take too long," Robin mused.

"All are in agreement? Wonderful!" Starfire placed her hands behind her back and addressed Lilq/emo. "We wish for you to escort us to the Dreaming."

The Melian regarded them all curiously. "I can't."

"Say what?" Cyborg got to his feet.

"Why not?" Beast Boy whined.

"You said you could take us anywhere," Robin accused.

"Yes, but… it's the Dreaming! What do you need me for?"

Beast Boy trotted forward. "Are you scared of this place or something? I thought you were our travel agent."

"I am!" The representative of the Chuv travel group sounded both surprised and upset. His transport globe was filling up with the colors of fall foliage. "But the Chuv doesn't provide trips to the Dreaming, nobody does! Everyone goes there on their own, you don't need permission. It's the Dreaming! It's free for all."

"So," Robin hazarded, "Are you saying that all we have to do is go to sleep?"

"No. After all, you don't decide where you go in dreams. The Dreaming just takes you there. Some people create environments in it, and some of them even live there. But dreams aren't real, that's the point. You may dream about meeting your friend, and dream about talking to her. But that doesn't make it really her. Just a figment of your imagination."

The gung-ho eagerness that had seized upon them was starting to fade. "So what can we do?" Robin asked.

Lilq/emo spread his arms. "Got me. I'll keep investigating the matter on your behalf. But I'm afraid I can't make any promises."

"You'll keep in touch, right?" Beast Boy's eyes pleaded. "You won't give up?"

"It's a given," the alien replied. "I'll get started right away."

"Thanks, L," Cyborg saluted.

"Stay safe," Robin called, and Starfire waved good-bye sorrowfully. "Farewell, friend."

Lilq/emo bowed his head, then folded up his sphere and vanished.

For a while the Titans stayed where they were, each digesting the information they had received. They pondered their options, and questioned their beliefs. Then the changeling looked at their leader, and sniffed.

"Dude, you reek."

Robin jerked, and everyone seemed to notice his attire at once.

"How come you're wearing a bathrobe?" Cyborg asked.

Jumping to his feet, Robin mumbled something incoherent and quickly left the room.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, then rose to follow suit. "I'll be in the garage."

Beast Boy laced his fingers behind his neck. "I think I could use some fresh air. I'm going for a flight. Wanna join me, Star?"

The emerald-eyed beauty shook her head. "No. There is something I must attend to."

Her teammate nodded and sauntered off, eyes rooted to the floor. When he was gone, Starfire went to the main video screen and punched in a specific code. Half a world away, a communicator went off.

* * *

"And that is all," she finished.

Kultuq was seated on the stoop of his home. He cradled the compact device like it was his most cherished possession. "Dreams," he rumbled reflectively. "It all comes back to dreams."

Closing his eyes, he pressed a fist to his forehead. Kultuq remained in this position for nearly a minute. Starfire hesitated on her end, uncertain whether or not he had any questions. At last the ageless man slowly opened his eyes. "Thank you, Starfire. I'll be in touch."

She seemed about to say more, but stopped herself. The line went dead. Kultuq leaned against a pillar and stared out over the sea. The sun was just starting to rise. His clothes could dry in the heat. He watched the world go by around him. Thinking. Remembering something he had last done when he was less than a hundred years old.

"Now how did that part go?"

* * *

Three days later, Beast Boy went to answer the doorbell of the Tower. When he did, Vandal Savage brushed by him.

"Hello. Please follow me."

The supercriminal strode ahead without another word. After finally mastering his surprise, Beast Boy trotted after him. In just a few minutes they reached the community room, and Savage turned back around. "I need to speak with all of you."

He stared at Beast Boy, who stared right back. Both were reminded of the first time they had met. Both were aware that neither viewed the other quite the same as back then.

"Please," Vandal spoke softly.

The teenager regarded him for a moment longer. Then he tapped the signal on his belt buckle, and the two of them waited. In just over a minute, the other Titans joined them. Robin was the first to speak. "What do you want with us, Savage?"

The immortal wasted no time. "I'm going into the Dreaming, and I need something from each of you."

There was no animosity from Robin or any of the others, but neither was there trust. "And you're doing this because…?"

"Starfire told me what your friend said. I'm going to try and find Raven."

Robin turned a questioning look on his girlfriend, who showed no hint of discomfort. "He had a right to know," she explained softly. The masked warrior's eyes drifted off to the side. Then he gave a brief nod.

"We're coming with you."

"That's not possible," Savage intoned. "The way I know to enter the Dreaming is applicable to me alone. What I require from you is your hair."

"From where?" Beast Boy sounded leery.

"Anywhere."

"And you expect us to give it to you," Robin spoke in a flat tone. "Without any assurances."

"I'm thinking no," Cyborg declared. "We've got enough to worry about without the chance of evil clones of ourselves."

"I will not use it in any way against you." Savage regarded them all in turn. "This is something I need to bring Raven back, if she is there. Whatever the outcome, I will never raise my hand to any of you ever again, in any way."

"Why should we trust you?" Robin again.

The supervillain turned to regard him. "Because I love her. So do all of you."

They all looked at him like he was speaking gibberish in clown makeup. Not knowing what to think. "What do you intend to do?" Starfire asked with surprising concern. Savage squared his shoulders staunchly.

"I'm going to perform a ritual that will guide me into the Dreaming entirely. Once I have done everything I can there, I will need your hair to lead us back to the living world. It's just that simple."

"You will do this to try and save Raven." She gave him a penetrating stare.

"If she is there," the former criminal spoke in a tired voice, "I will bring her back. At any cost."

Starfire then reached up and pulled a long red hair out, offering it to Savage. He took it from her and placed it in a leather pouch he withdrew from a cord around his neck. Beast Boy watched this procedure. He was suspicious. And hopeful. Uncertain of what he expected, but aware of the risks, he then plucked out a hair and handed it over.

Next came Robin. It wasn't peer pressure, or even hope that he was feeling. Savage had already said the one thing that could have convinced him. He made his own offering, and when Vandal took it, he grasped the older man's forearm. The look that passed between them was not a threat. More of an understanding.

Cyborg rubbed his bald head at the last. "Ah," he shifted his feet nervously. Then Beast Boy tapped a finger against his eyebrow, and realization dawned. "Oh yeah." Reaching up, he twiddled his brow and came away with a few hairs. Savage accepted these, laced up the bag, and moved to depart. The Titans followed him all the way to the Tower's entrance. There he turned to survey their group. "Thank you," was all he said.

They watched him make his way down to a skiff and return to his yacht. They did not speak to one another about this. Only went back inside to wait.

* * *

The first part of the journey was by plane. He rented an American brand SUV in Rostov-on-don and drove the rest of the way. It was winter here, and the snows were heavy. Once he entered the wilderness, it didn't take him long to find that even this supposedly all-terrain vehicle was of no use under these conditions. But that was why he had brought the snowmobile.

Kultuq abandoned the Rover but made sure to remember where he left it. He had packed two types of winter clothing and enough food for five people. Whether or not this would be put to any use remained to be seen. The snowmobile took him the final stretch of this journey. Instinct and memory guided him through the cold woods, and upon first sighting Mt. Elbrus, he felt a pang of something like home-sickness. It was not useful, so he did not dwell on it.

An hour later he had reached the foot of the mountain. In twenty minutes he had located the cave and descended into its depths. Even going all the way back in, it wasn't far. A hundred feet, at most. But the sounds of the outside world were dampened by solid rock. The only light came from a candle he had lit. He could have done this blindfolded, but fire was a necessary part.

Kultuq was dressed from head to toe in pelts he had sewn together. He found a slightly hollowed-out piece of rock. The way it felt between his fingers, it might have been the very same stone he had first used on his 11th birthday. The last living member of his tribe removed all the ingredients he remembered collecting back then. A stone from a stream. A leaf he had found blowing in the wind. Certain odoriferous herbs, and a small strip of still-bloody squirrel meat. Leaf and herbs he set in a pile on the curved stone. The pebble he placed over the bit of flesh. When this was done, he lit the plants with the candle and then blew it out. Smoke and scents touched his nostrils, and he began to sing.

It had not taken long to recall the chant. Memory might fade, but ingrained responses never left. As quick as instinctive rage or fear, the words rolled off his lips. He swayed and hummed, calling out entreaties. Demanding, he watched the light flicker against the walls, and the shadow of his hands dancing against them. He laced his fingers together and mimed the flapping of wings.

Off to one side, movement registered that did not belong. The great chief and shaman did not stop. The shadow of his hands twisted and blended. A part of that darkness separated from the rest, and went flying about the room, its passage a hushed beat that could be felt as well as heard.

The flames suddenly burned blue. And a raven landed on the ground before him.

"Vrork," he greeted it by its name. The spirit turned an eye on him.

"Old-young Kultuq," it croaked horribly. The bird was in a semi-rotted condition. Feathers clung to it in sparse, pitiful clumps. Hardly any flesh remained, most of it was dry bone peaking past the dull black plumage. Its single remaining eye was milky and hanging partway out of its skull. "I am unwell, thanks to you."

"So I see," he replied. The last time he had called him, the spirit had looked much better. But that was 50,000 years ago. "I am in need of a guide to the Sky of Dreams."

"Take a nap," the corpse-bird snapped. "You have no needs. For food or blood or guides." It eyed the strip of meat hungrily, but did not approach.

"I must go there with my body," he explained. "So that I may decide when and by what way I must leave."

The raven ducked its head beneath a wing and picked at a maggot there. Swallowing this, it coughed, then hopped over the blue flames. "Haven't called me for ages. Haven't fed me, but haven't stopped believing in me. So long I've wanted to return to the land of the spirits, but you never let me go. You and your unending life."

"Then let this be the end for you. Take me to the Sky of Dreams. Wait for me to fulfill my quest. And when it is done, I will give you your freedom."

Vrork watched him, cocking its decaying head back and forth. "You will?"

The shaman reached down and removed the pebble from the meat. "I will."

The spirit guide considered this. Then it hopped a few steps, bent down and gobbled up the meat in an instant. Immediately there was a bit more flesh on its bones, and the feathers regained some of their glossy sheen. Vrork looked up at his charge. "Then let us go."

The fire was snuffed out. In darkness, Kultuq heard the beating of wings. He rose and followed them out, walking assuredly. As he moved, he noticed the smell of the smoke was dying. A few more steps and the mouth of the cave came into view. The light coming from it was unbelievably bright, but it still did not hurt his eyes. He took his first step outside.

Snow was falling from a blue cloudless sky. A white blanket covered the ground, more pure and pristine than he had remembered. It might have been the real world. Except there was no cold. Kultuq could feel the furs against his skin. But when he tilted his head up and caught a snowflake against his cheek, he felt nothing. The absence of senses. The air was no longer sharp or filled with the scents of the forest. A sure sign that this was a dream.

Kultuq shifted the sack on his back. He patted the club and wooden spear attached there. Then he set off on his way.

* * *

One did not follow a course in dreams. Experienced dreamers knew that. The trick is to keep moving, and stop when you get where you are going. Disregard anywhere or anything else that comes along. Kultuq knew just how suddenly things could change in a dream. That didn't happen this time.

Snow continued to drift down. Daylight glimmered off of ice crystals, but when he looked upward there was no sun. No animals or people came out to greet him. As he trudged along, not another thing, be it living or dead, made itself known. And yet…

At times Kultuq would stop and look behind him, certain that someone was there. Or he would catch a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. But whenever he paused to check he would find himself alone.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had company on this journey.

Nightfall came suddenly to the Dreaming. When it did, the lone dreamer stopped and made himself a fire. He didn't need to, since cold did not exist in dreams. But it served to keep any nightmares at bay. That had been the province of fire since before his time. Sitting on a fallen log, the ardent immortal gazed into the licking, snapping flames. He felt no hunger, so he did not eat. The glow of the blaze reached high up into the air, and lit the snow with a flickering golden aura.

By habit, he felt he should sleep. But he resisted that too, even though he was starting to feel drowsy from the image of the flames. It was an ingrained response. Fire let you know you were safe to go to sleep. Safe to dream.

Kultuq blinked and rubbed his eyes. He stared at the bonfire, willing himself to wakefulness. No sleeping in dreams. It meant you were lost. The illusion of tiredness dissipated. Good.

Kultuq raised his head, and through the flames, he saw a figure seated across from him.

Immediately he sprang over the divide, grasping his club with a roar. Upon landing he swung the weapon violently.

He hit nothing. All around him, the space was empty.

Kultuq peered carefully about his camp. Then he returned to his seat, remaining there until the light resurfaced so he could resume his progress.

One thing was clear. He was definitely not alone.

* * *

Several turns of the Dreaming later, he knew he had reached his destination.

When Kultuq crested a rise, far below he saw someone waiting for him.

I should see who it is, he thought, and trudged down to meet them.

Upon closer inspection, the tiny figure proved not so tiny after all. It was at least ten feet tall, and had the bluish-gray spotted fur of a snow leopard. Its legs were that of a rooster, with curved obsidian talons. A white cloak draped about its shoulders kept its arms hidden, and surmounting its neck was a platinum helm with a burnoose wrapped around it. The being was sleekly muscled, and no eyes were visible within the slit of its visor.

"Hello!" Kultuq called as he descended to the same level.

The being bowed its head in greeting, and he altered his course slightly to move past it. The guardian, for that was clearly what it was, responded by shifting its own position, remaining firmly planted in his path. Kultuq drew abreast of this obstacle, and stopped.

"I wish to press on."

The helmet moved slowly back and forth. "No, dreamer. This place is forbidden to enter."

"Nevertheless, I must pass. Will you attempt to take my life if I try?"

Something like a snort came from the helm. "You know better than that. You are of the living. A dream cannot kill you here. But I can stop you, dreamer."

"Of course you can." Kultuq talked to give himself time to think. He had known that his entry into the forbidden Dreaming would not go unopposed, but up until this moment, he had not been able to conceive of a reliable strategy that would serve to get him past. "Perhaps then, if you do not wish to fight me for it, you might agree to face me in a riddle contest?"

"I am bad at riddles." The cloak shivered expectantly.

"Set me some task to perform?"

"I can't think of any."

"Flip a coin for it?"

"I always lose. Why do you think I'm here?"

The man and the dream stood and studied one another.

"What if I told you," Kultuq stated precisely, "that the woman I love might be beyond here, and I intend to go and rescue her."

"I would congratulate you on falling in love, and continue to bar your way."

"Well then," Kultuq dropped his pack, unslung both club and spear. "We must fight. But have no fear, I will not kill you."

The great shoulders hunched in preparation, and its breath came out in a cold burst of mist. "I will return the courtesy."

Snow fell all about. The duelists gauged one another.

In a tree above them, a raven flapped down, and emitted a sharp caw.

The guardian dream relaxed and stepped to one side. "Go ahead, then."

Kultuq remained in an offensive stance. "Say again?"

"You have permission to enter." His opponent readjusted its robe, and stood still.

The ageless figure did not move either. Was it a trick? This dream didn't seem the type to resort to such tactics. Perhaps it was his idea of a game? Retrieving his goods, Kultuq took a step forward, and another. He skirted carefully around his giant adversary, keeping a wide berth and never letting his attention waver.

When he moved past the spot where the gatekeeper stood, something in the world was different.

"I wish you success, dreamer." The guardian moved to take up its place again. "We are all counting on you."

Kultuq stared at the broad back uncertainly. Then he turned and proceeded into the unknown.

* * *

It made no sense, he told himself. What was the point of a guard who let anyone by? Was it something he had said or done? Was this all an elaborate ruse, and he was now headed back the way he came without knowing it?

No. That, at least, was not the case. This was not the same world he had seen before. The sky had grown dark with heavy, menacing clouds that hung silent and unmoving. In fact, nothing seemed to move here. Almost as if it were afraid to. The quiet that imbued this place was deathly. When true darkness fell, Kultuq lit a fire for more than just security. The blackness that engulfed him now was absolute. He feared losing his way in it. The immortal journeyman hunkered close to the flames, and tried to rid himself of the feeling that he was being watched.

For a time he studied his tiny campsite. Then he turned to check the black wall that loomed at the edge of the light behind him. Nothing moved within it. Certain thoughts had begun to band together in his mind.

Turning back, Kultuq saw someone seated across the flames.

"May I join you?"

The voice came from behind, but it failed to take Kultuq by surprise. He had been expecting this for a while now. "Of a certain, you may."

The one who spoke moved to sit beside him, and the ancient stared openly.

Everything about this person was white as new-fallen snow. His cloak, hair, skin and fingernails. His eyes were the only part of his body that did not complete the effect. They were deep black wells, and in one of them a single star gleamed. Around his neck hung a pendant bearing a deep green emerald, and the Paleolithic survivor noted the poise and bearing that marked one of superlative stature. Nobility. Dignity. He strove to capture a word that could contain this figure's qualities, but failed. His virtues and power emanated with such surety from his body that Kultuq knew without a doubt he had entered the presence of something more than immortal, something…

Endless.

"You were waiting for me," the young noble spoke in an unearthly voice. "Do you know who I am?"

Kultuq found it hard to look away from this being. "I do. There is only one who could have commanded the gatekeeper to abandon his charge, and that is the one who granted it to him. You are the soul of this realm, my Lord Dream."

Dream stretched out a hand, and stirred the dancing flames with it. "What brings you into my domain, dreamer, to defy the edict that I have laid down?"

Kultuq watched the pale fingers pass through the fire unharmed. "I came for my heart."

Dream nodded. "I have fallen in love many times. But that was in my past. Now I find myself unused to love, and uncertain of its wisdom." The measuring hollow eyes turned to scrutinize him. "Do you know what might become of you now that you are here?"

Kultuq shifted uncomfortably, feeling woefully naked before that gaze. "I am not here to further my well-being. It has been a long time since that concerned me. I have come for the sake of another." He paused then, uncertain whether or not he should risk the next question.

But he needed to.

"Is she here?"

Dream withdrew his hands and clasped them over his knees. "She is."

Kultuq made an involuntary sound. A whimper. Or a cry. He turned his head and hugged himself tight, trying to keep from trembling. There was more he had to know. "Where can I find her?"

Dream rose smoothly to his feet. "Come with me."

The prince of stories walked forward, and at his first step, the night ended. Gray half-light again lit the snow. Kultuq stood and moved to follow. When he had almost caught up to Dream, he chanced a look back. Beyond the smoke of the fading fire, someone sat in the place he had been. The ageless wanderer turned and followed the King of Dreams.

The pair crossed over snowy plains now. Mountains sprang up to their left, and there was no longer any snow falling. They moved through the threatening twilight for a brief time without speaking, until at last Kultuq decided he could no longer abide the uncertainty.

"My lord, will you tell me why I have had cause to come here?"

Dream continued on his way, bare feet leaving only a faint disturbance in the powder all around them. "You are in the Dreaming for your own reasons, but I have allowed you to enter Nightmares because you are needed."

"This is Nightmare?" Kultuq glanced about warily. "I've seen nothing particularly traumatic since I entered."

Dream nodded, as if in agreement. "Even nightmares can know fear," he said.

"Of what?"

The white prince stopped. His vanguard immediately followed suit. Dream remained motionless.

"Have you ever looked at yourself, Kultuq, and disliked what it is you see?"

Cautiously, he gave a nod. "Of late, yes."

"It is no longer in me to be a tyrant."

Where had that come from? Best proceed with care. "I understand," Kultuq spoke slowly, "that you found reason to change yourself some years back."

"Had events proceeded differently on your world, I would have had neither the chance nor the inclination to do so."

Dream stepped forward. All of a sudden the mountains went by impossibly fast, and they now stood upon a great flat field of snow.

"But there remain parts of me with which I am uncomfortable."

His attendant stamped his feet unconsciously and blew out his breath. He remained a respectful step behind the master of the unknown. "Is that why I am here?"

Dream turned to regard him. The star in his eye grew brighter. "Look," he pointed upward.

Kultuq followed the direction. He examined the sky above carefully. What was it he was meant to see here? There looked to be nothing but clouds overhead.

Wait. What was that?

Far, far above, he thought he saw something. Like a tiny speck.

"Do you wish to proceed?" Dream's voice came from all around him, and Kultuq continued to stare. It seemed so far away, but still… it unnerved him. Like glancing up suddenly on a sidewalk to find someone staring at you. Someone's eye upon you.

Someone's eye…

And he knew he didn't want to go. He couldn't see. He should just run away now, before he knew for certain. Just run away now!

"Take me there," Kultuq whispered. "Let me see it for myself."

"As you wish."

The next thing he knew they were up among the clouds. Supported by nothing. Dancing on air.

Hanging before them was an immense sphere.

Colors flowed under its surface. Black. And green. The interior was as unstable as a mirage.

A noise came then. Kultuq tried not to listen. He looked at what lay before him. And for the first time, he wished he had never come here.

It sang to him.

_I'a…_

_I'a…_

And against his will, the answering refrain came to mind.

_C'thulhu fhtagn._

A firm hand gripped his shoulder, and Kultuq jerked upright like a sleepwalker. He gaped around with wide, panicked eyes, searching for a place to hide, somewhere it couldn't see him. But the Dream King's touch kept him there. And gradually, the sense of awakening died down.

"Do you know what this is?"

No, he told himself. It couldn't be. It was gone. We cast it out. For mercy's sake, _why don't you ever stay __**DEAD?!!**_

"C'thulhu," he whispered.

"No," Dream spoke, and the wind rose to rustle their hair and clothes. "His Dream."

The nightmare abomination hung there. Kultuq felt something he shouldn't. Cold. "What's going on?" He wanted to run. Get away, leave this place and never come back. It knows me, he thought as he watched the sluggish aura churn. It knows who I am.

"Before the Universe had settled, C'thulhu appeared." Dream was speaking again, and Kultuq could do naught but listen. "His great Dream emerged as well, the strongest ever to exist. I knew it as a part of myself. I am always Dream, so I had no choice but to accept it. Being alone with C'thulhu's Dream at first did not allow me to perceive much of myself. But gradually, as living things were born in the universe, I grew to match them. The Dreaming became myriad. And as I understood the workings of existence, I came to know my dilemma."

Dream stepped in to study the noxious ornament. In its side his reflection came back warped and nigh unrecognizable. "Being who I was at the time, I did not care to consider what this Dream meant for other living things. C'thulhu was alive as well, after all, and it was his to dream. Though this one Dream did have the power to extinguish others, and proceeded to do so, I did not try to halt it. After all, I told myself, it was not killing the dreamers. Merely replacing that which they dreamed with itself. If it truly had no right to impose itself, then what right had I to stop it? The Dreaming would be altered, but not destroyed. And, truth be told, its presence fascinated me. I felt how strong I was from this Dream. I was able to do much because of it. And being so satisfied with myself, I made allowances for it."

The storm about them now made Kultuq think it would sweep him away at any moment. Dream stared fixedly at the Dream.

Then he averted his eyes.

"When C'thulhu first died, representatives of the living came and beseeched me to put an end to the Dream. Without a dreamer, it was within my power to do so. But I resented their insistence that I destroy a part of myself for their sakes. It was not in me to commit such admitted altruism. To save myself from having to do so, I sent a dream to C'thulhu's worshippers, showing them how to build a form that the Dream could inhabit in the real world. In this manner, the Dream would technically be out of my reach. And as further measure, now it could use this construct to protect C'thulhu himself, for I knew that it was in his nature to rise again at a later date. I did all this out of pride, and self interest. I placed myself above the living, to retain that tremendous power."

"But as I said…"

The perfect figure turned and looked at Kultuq, and the furious wind suddenly died down.

"I no longer wish to be a tyrant. Recent events have forced me to change. And when even that was not enough, I chose to reinvent myself. I realized it was the only way I could continue to fulfill my function as Dream. So it was done." He bowed his head then. "I must admit, had C'thulhu's Dream been active at the time, I would not have reached the same decision. But it was not, and I did. So when his Dream did arise, I no longer found myself impressed by its qualities. Instead… I am dismayed. This…" and he turned to regard the grand smoldering orb, "I no longer desire to be responsible for this. It is not welcome within me. I would be quit of it."

"_Then destroy it!!"_

Kultuq no longer cowered back. Instead he stood firm, and his own features were made terrifying from hate and rancor.

"You have the power, destroy it! There is no more dreamer to cause you concern. Send the slave to join its master! Do it now!"

Dream's eyes glowed, flared, and the immortal took a step back fearfully. But just as he thought he was about to be punished, the threat faded. And Dream spoke.

"This I cannot do. The Dream has already found another dreamer."

The Dream King fixed a look on Kultuq, and a horrible presentiment gripped him. "Never," he whispered. "I will not."

But Dream was sadly shaking his head. "No, Kultuq. Not you."

The traveler of history watched the white prince suspiciously. If not him, then who?

It came to him then, and his face went pale with horror. "Not…!"

"Yes." There was the sound of wings flapping as Dream spoke. "It has Raven."

There is no silence so absolute as that which occurs in dreams. When one finally notices it, there comes the realization that it is not so much a question of nothing moving. More like the possibility for sound had stopped. This was what Kultuq experienced. He looked over at the malignant swarming vessel with a focused intensity. When watched like this, the glutinous dance of colors began to take on some meaning. Of a sudden he came to believe that he was looking at history. C'thulhu's history. Planets and stars foreign to his own galaxy. Living things that defied his attempts to reconcile their forms with his own. At one point he found himself watching a group of degenerate humans leaping about a fire, all sinking their teeth and claws into the flesh of a man who would not die.

Kultuq wrenched his head away. At any other time, these memories would have been enough to unman him. They always had before, in spite of his best efforts. Now it was different. There was only one thing that filled his thoughts now.

They have Raven.

He noticed the prince of stories regarding him, and he returned the stare.

"Why bring me here?" he rasped.

Dream reached up and touched the emerald he wore about his throat. "So long as she is within the Dreaming, I can do nothing against the Dream. Raven is very close to submitting. To dreaming. She was taken in the moment before she was about to die. Her unfettered consciousness was able to communicate with the Nightmare. So it seized her for itself, having found someone other than C'thulhu whom it could recognize. When the Dream and its Dreamer were separated, it automatically returned to the Dreaming. With C'thulhu gone, and R'lyeh undone, it had only Raven to support it. The Dream brought her here before she could fade away. Now it sustains her. It works its need upon her, surrounding her with its potential. It seeks to make her understand it, so that they will share the same purpose. And when that happens, Raven will leave the Dreaming, and go back to Earth."

In the facets of the emerald's depths, Kultuq thought he could see the reflection of the demented Dream. Or maybe, he realized, it was growing inside the gem.

"Once back in the waking world, Raven will dream the Nightmare. By asserting her rightful place among the living, she will rid the Dream of its alien origins. It will belong there. When that happens, the Dream will call forth its old master from beyond. C'thulhu will emerge from the Void, and take up the position held by Raven. It will replace her. Consume her. After this there will be nothing that can stop C'thulhu. It will reside in your universe until the end. And then it will go further, together with its Nightmare and its worshippers, to find another place to draw life under its sway."

The star in his eye was a flickering nub. "That is its future. And mine."

"_NEVER!"_

The savagery in the word ran bone deep. Kultuq stood with spear and club drawn, ready to take on anything. "C'thulhu is no more. SHE saw to that! The girl born to doom the world chose instead to save the universe, and I will be dead before I let anyone take that victory away from her. You know!" He leveled his trembling spear at Dream. "You know what she thought of herself! Hopeless and afraid, convinced that her birth, her life, was a mistake. An error! But when she defeated the Dream, she finally, _finally _stopped believing that! I could feel it! She was so happy at the end. No more shame. I…"

There were tears coursing down his cheeks, and his heart pounded at a furious, unrelenting pace. Kultuq strode forward and glared directly into Dream's endless eyes.

"_I won't let her be ashamed of herself anymore!"_

His passion fell silent.

And Dream smiled.

"One thing has not changed. Humanity still has the power to amaze me."

The Lord of Nightmares clasped his hands together, and when he drew them apart a strand of samite uncoiled in profusion. One end of the enchanted fabric whipped out and wound neatly around Kultuq's wrist. The other dropped down, reaching far beyond its perceived length until it must surely touch the ground.

"To save Raven, you will need to venture into C'thulhu's Dream itself," the albino youth announced. "Once you locate the girl, you must separate her from the Nightmare, and bring her out of it. Only when Raven has passed through the Gates of Dream will she be safe." He pointed with one slender finger off into the distance. On the horizon there now stood two gleaming pillars wrought of something that swirled and shifted like clouds. Between them was a pair of doors. As Kultuq watched, the portals slowly swung open. "After you have the child, tug upon the line. It will draw you out of the Dream. Understand why and how it is you who has come to reach this place, dreamer. Only then will you prevail."

The fur-clad man looked at the wristband, then back at the globe of chaos. So it fell to him to end this madness. His only love was trapped in there. It was time to set her free. So resolved, Kultuq stepped towards his nemesis.

But on the edge of entering it, he recalled something, and turned to face the master of dreams.

"My lord, I must ask. Since my arrival here, I have felt as though someone, or something, has shadowed me. Was that you?"

Dream remained as he was; serene, imperturbable.

"Not I. But know that you do not walk alone in dreams, Kultuq."

* * *

A world that had unmade itself. At times it pressed closely around him, and he seemed to go nowhere. At others everything stretched away, though there was insufficient stasis to mark horizon or boundaries. It was a universe unto itself.

The Nightmare Dream of mad C'thulhu.

Kultuq neither moved his legs nor swung his arms. Traction had no meaning here, nor did motion. All about him was a viscous, impermanent dark matter. The incomprehensible and the unexplainable given form. Blackish-green tarnish teemed and bubbled. It pushed through his body like it was trying to divide him. There were moments when it seemed like he was going in every direction at once. At those times Kultuq would flounder about in irrational confusion, until eventually the episode passed. These came often here. Like something was trying to grab hold of him, but always, just barely, he would slip away. It wasn't a case of resistance on his part. He just didn't go where it was leading him. He wouldn't follow. So it forgot about him.

For a while.

No focal point. No landmarks. No sense of direction. This was not a land he traveled through. Kultuq didn't know what it was. Maybe, he thought to himself, it doesn't know either. The immortal wandered about aimlessly. He needed something, a glimpse, a presence to guide him forward. But the only thing that he could reasonably discern in this mental bomb zone was the cord about his arm, traveling back behind him, though its extent might be warped around itself.

Kultuq knew this fell display. The world, _his _world, had appeared much the same, if only for a day. Were it not for one girl's sacrifice, it might yet be so now.

"RAVEN!" he shouted. Lunacy to try. But then, look where I am. It can't hurt. This was where his plans had failed him. Kultuq knew as much about dreams as any man. But it seemed that even the unconscious rules of the Dreaming did not operate here. He had tried everything he could think of. What was left but to shout her name, and hope she might hear him? Presuming she still could.

He knew what this Dream did to humans. He had seen the Deep Ones. When he did find Raven, she might no longer be recognizable. And she had already been in here for…

Three months. Alone in this place. While he had been idling on the beach, making meaningless gestures and content to wait, she had been suffering a lifetime of torture. You fool! You worthless, helpless fool!

"Raven! Where are you?! It's Kultuq! I'm here to save you. Show me where you are!"

He waited, in mingled dread and desperation. It was too late. She was already gone. This had won. The beast that had crouched over his future, the one he thought gone forever, had returned to steal away the only thing that had given him hope in all those centuries. Ruination. Misery. This was his greatest hate. He would have died to destroy it, to see it dead, never again hear its name! Curse you, curse you to hell! _You monster!!_

"_C'THULHUUUU!!!"_ he screamed.

_Fhtagn._

Kultuq froze.

Had he imagined it? He waited, tensed, straining to determine if there was anything real to…

_I'a, I'a_.

There! There it was again!

_Stelnv yero YaYarmnlopbre vuk Sh'ho Ugranli._

The Nightmare's voice! He could hear it, its guttural tones like torture to his ears. And more! For of a certain those words were a path beneath his feet. Now Kultuq did move forward. Every word was a step, each unholy syllable a call to him. He had found a way! He began to race upon that litany road. And as he did, the song in the Dream began to grow louder.

_Gun-shlurak ittomFtsviet Nummeo! C'thulhu Raven!_

Her name! It said her name! To hear it spoken like this was a cold needle shoved into his heart. Leave her alone, he thought wildly. I'll smash you to bits if I must, you leave her be!

_Vr Tyspaqrom._

Something was happening.

_OomTyl AiE._

He could no longer see anything around him.

_Pethyn'viol laSe_.

But the song was deeper, louder.

_VrnjgblIom'ie._

There was something close. He could feel it. If he just…_Torkam_... reached out his hand… _Nulmr_… he would feel it…_Omworqedm_…_!_

He was holding something.

Real. Solid. FEEL! This was no dream-stuff! Kultuq pulled!

He fell forward.

All about was darkness. An empty landscape. Kultuq rested on his knees. His eyes weren't working, was that it? There was something in his hands. He stared where he knew they were for the longest time. Let me see, he pleaded. Just let me see. Please.

There it was. A sleeve. Cloth of blue. Cape.

Kultuq lifted his head, to find Raven lying before him.

Immediately he lunged forward and wrapped her in his arms. Warm body, soft fabric. The sensation of touch told him that this was no wisp or figment, but real, solid, living flesh. He held onto her and wept, relief wiping away all the grief and self-recrimination. Anxiously he reached out to her hood, suddenly afraid of what he might reveal. Fingers brushed the thick material. It fell back, and her face was laid bare.

Raven's face.

Pure. Unaltered. Beautiful. Pale skin, lilac hair, tempting lips and eyes…

Her eyes. They were open. Lovely.

"Raven," Kultuq moaned her name.

She looked right through him. Like he didn't exist.

Ashy lips parted.

"Gone," came a slow breath.

Then her head sagged to one side.

He continued to hold her, cradling the love of his life, now become a limp rag-doll. Kultuq stared rapturously at her blank, empty features. Stop it, he told himself. Stop staring. Think about getting her out of here, twit. He glanced down at the ribbon of samite.

To find it had gone slack.

Kultuq gaped incredulously. He gave a tug on it. Nothing. As soon as he had come in here, it was cut off. What was this place?

Slowly the ancient wayfarer turned his eyes upon their surroundings. He had been mistaken before. This zone was not empty after all. At least, not completely. When he looked closely, he could see something that might be letters floating out there. Slowly they traveled round and around, more of them farther back. It started at a certain point beyond where they lay and spread out to surround them. Almost like they were in an inverted fish-bowl, he thought, with the water on the outside and those things swimming around in it. One of the words swam closer to them. It was in no language he had ever seen, but when Kultuq looked at it…

He heard it. In his mind.

_Zelt Af._

"Zelt Af," Raven whispered back.

"No," Kultuq hissed, and interposed himself between them. Her eyes still held only vacant incomprehension. But he knew what this place was now. These words were the song of C'thulhu's Dream. This was something Raven had created with her magic in order to learn them, and she was gradually starting to make sense of it. All this time, she must have been fighting it, refusing its call. But the Dream was tireless. It just kept pushing steadily, wearing her down bit by bit. Eventually she would belong to it. Kultuq lifted Raven in his arms, setting her upright 'til she knelt face-to-face with him. He felt weirdly calm about all this.

"Raven, listen to my voice," he began softly. "This isn't your dream, remember? You told us that."

This garnered nothing. Not even a hint of a response from her. Was that so surprising? Words were meaningless against this. What was wrong with her? It was almost like she didn't feel any resentment towards this invasion of her soul.

Then it came to him.

Feelings. Emotions. Of course. Raven was blocking her emotions. The horror, fear, anger and sadness; everything he felt from being in this place was absent in her. This globe of song was her doing. She had shut herself off from her emotions after they had grown so enormous from the stress of her situation. It must have proven too much for Raven, unused as she was to feeling anything. She had cocooned herself in this emptiness.

And outside, the Dream of C'thulhu had begun its work. A silent chorus of temptation that promised an escape from all confusion and pain. Raven had stopped resisting the moment she no longer felt terrified by what the Dream showed her.

As if echoing his thoughts, she spoke again.

"I see." The words came out in a sleepy, toneless murmur.

"Don't do it! You are not this thing's dreamer!" He clutched her hands and brought them up to the pouch around his neck. I need to make her feel! "You're Raven! Do you remember Starfire? Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin?! All your friends, they're right here just waiting for you! They all want you to come home."

Her slim fingers touched the leather. A slight shiver went through the mage's frame.

"You have to remember the Teen Titans! You fought this very same thing once before to save them. Do it again, now!"

Her eyes flickered about, searching for something. A corner of her mouth twisted.

"Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy," Kultuq repeated. "Your friends love you, Raven. And I love you most of all."

And then Raven slumped over again. She would have fallen if he hadn't caught her. For a long time Kultuq held the blue-wrapped body. Whispering words floated about the pair, calling for their souls.

It wasn't enough. Kultuq could have screamed in frustration. What am I supposed to do here, he asked the darkness? What's stronger than love? Anger, fear, hope, sheer instinct? Slap her, hurt her, do something to make this girl feel again! Anything. Because you can't leave her like this. If you can't bring her back…

You'll have to kill her.

The soundless chanting crawled all about this space, and the man who had outlived death closed his eyes against it. He drew Raven tenderly against his torso. Don't let that happen, he prayed. I love her. She has my heart. I can't be the one to end her life. That can't be the reason I'm here. Anyone could have done that, there has to be a purpose for my having come here!

What, then? Kultuq stroked her hair absently, humming an aimless tune to try and distract himself from the song of the Dream. He couldn't do it. As desperate as he knew this situation to be, he did not want to have to raise his hand against this precious, wonderful woman. So what can I do? What can _I_ do that no one else could? I'm just Kultuq. I don't have special powers or any particularly great magic. How am I supposed to know what to do here? The only thing I'm good at is not dying.

A crazy laugh burst from his throat. What a spectacularly useless talent!

Gradually the hysteria died down.

Was this the end?

Think about it first. What do you know for sure about Raven? You love her. She doesn't love you. She can't allow herself to love someone, because she's afraid of hurting them. That's what drives her to suppress her emotions. Raven hates the thought of hurting people. If she were here now, she would tell me to kill her rather than let others come to harm. She made me promise never to kill again. And killing … that's what scares her the most.

Think some more. I love her, and I want that she should live. I would die to achieve that, except I can't. I can bleed and feel pain until I lose my mind, but nothing can kill me. That's what makes me special. Long life. And pain. I can give the gift of death but never receive it. That's all I have to offer.

Everyone dies but me.

It was then that Kultuq knew.

He knew what he had to do, and why he was the only one who could.

He had to be the one to do it.

Kultuq propped Raven up again. Her head lolled forward, but her lover did nothing to stop it. He didn't want to see her eyes when he did this.

Gently Kultuq raised her hands to place them against his face. The feel of her skin touching his brought back memories of all the time they spent together. It made him smile.

"I love you, Raven. Please forgive me."

He moved her hands up, her thumbs coming to rest over his eyelids.

"This is all I can do to help you now."

Saying this, Kultuq took a deep breath…

And drove her thumbs into his eyes.

* * *

Centered. At peace. No pain here. She was close to grasping its meaning. Raven was certain of it. Finally she would comprehend the truth behind the song. It was in her mind, her ears rang with its promise. Almost there. The song. The song was… different.

A new meaning, perhaps? She paid more attention, focusing on this sound. It reminded her of something. But what? Had she heard this before? The more Raven listened, the more certain she became. It was familiar. This reasonable assurance made her more aware.

There was something touching her. Her hands, specifically, felt warm. Raven had quite forgotten she even had hands. Yes, warm, that was the feeling. And wet too. What were they doing?

Maybe she should look and see.

The song's mystery beckoned her more persuasively. So much yet to comprehend in it. But the sensation of something happening to her body without her knowledge was mildly distracting. And that sound was interfering with her concentration now. No sense to it. Just noise.

I will look, Raven decided. Once I learn, I can continue.

Her eyes came into focus on what was immediately in front of her. Blobs of color and movement. Smells too, she realized, and congratulated herself on that. The shapes were becoming clearer now. Something was in front of her. Its shifting coincided with the feeling in her hands. That must be what is touching me, Raven realized. It's hot, and slippery. Soft, but hard as well. Just what was this?

The sorceress frowned, and stared intently forward.

Of a sudden, she realized she was holding a man's face.

He was bleeding. And screaming. The noise was his screams. And her hands were covered in blood because…

I'm gouging out his eyes.

The man screamed, and screamed.

She felt her thumbs digging into his brain.

I'm killing him.

She heard something break, and Raven shrieked.

* * *

The instant he heard what he was waiting for, Kultuq wrenched her hands away.

Pain, like he hadn't felt in years. The color of it, and the blood. But then more came with it. Agony subsided, as Kultuq swiftly and effectively grew a new pair of eyes. He blinked back scarlet tears.

Raven lay screaming on her side before him, eyes wide, face twisted in horror. Her fingers were dripping with gore. There was a crashing coming from all around them, and Kultuq looked up to find the bowl breaking.

The song was now a hopeless tumult. He reached out and gripped Raven to him, both of them still crying. The darkness cracked even further.

Then they were back inside C'thulhu's Dream.

It was even more deranged, if possible. Kultuq didn't take the time to regard it. The band around his arm had grown taut again. He yanked it, and both he and Raven jerked viciously forward to come bursting instantly out into the light.

They dropped down, floating and falling to the snowy ground. Finally reaching it, Kultuq quickly looked at Raven.

Her eyes were shut. The screaming had stopped. She had lapsed into unconsciousness at some point. A mercy, he realized. Reaching into his satchel, he retrieved some cloth and used it to wipe Raven's hands clean of his own offal.

When he was done, Kultuq picked her up and began to move.

At first his pace was heated, driven by a desire to get as much distance between them and that thing as he could. Above the distant tree-line there loomed the Gate of Dreams. Their way out. Home. He had to make it! Kultuq realized then that he was bouncing Raven back and forth at this speed, and he slowed to a more steady pace. "You rest," her savior panted happily. "Shut your eyes and forget all that's happened here. You're safe with me, Raven."

Beneath his feet the ground quaked.

Kultuq stumbled and stopped. It happened again. The sky, forest, earth, everything wrenched about.

He turned and looked behind them.

Hanging high overhead, the Dream of C'thulhu sent out a pulse that swelled the fabric of the Dreaming. It looked like there was a hole torn in it from their escape. As the tremor passed, Raven gave a moan.

The Nightmare roared!

_C'THULHU FHTAGN!!!_

Out of the opening there erupted a rotten black and green torrent. Like pus and blood from a wound, the stuff spewed out in a waterfall, more than a globe that size could possibly contain. When it neared the ground, it seemed to encounter something. Instead of spilling across the plane, it took on a new shape, as if the flood was pouring into an invisible container prepared for it.

Kultuq needed to see no more. He turned and fled.

His stride was long, beyond consideration for anything but speed. Nothing could make him look back at what was transpiring, he had to reach the Gates! But they were so far away. He hadn't even approached the edge of the forest. No way he would make it before…

Kultuq looked down at the slender girl asleep in his arms.

Hurriedly he knelt and placed her as gently as possible in the snow. Stretched out along it, her body was still and peaceful. Like in a fairy tale. Kultuq reached up and yanked the leather bag from about his throat.

"Vrork!" The cry tore out of him with all his might. "Vrork! Come to me!"

The rotting raven dropped down before him. It cast its lone eye over the girl beside it. "This is what you came for?"

"You have to take her," Kultuq insisted.

His spirit animal cocked its head. "How am I supposed to do that? And what of your oath to me?"

"This is the last thing I will ever ask of you." The shaman looped the leather bag around Raven's throat. "Take her from this place, through the Gate of Dreams and back to where these people are. Do this," Kultuq ran a finger under his eyes, gathering some of his own spilled blood, "and by the blood I first called you with, I set you free from me. You are my spirit guide no more."

Vrork shook itself. "Agreed."

Kultuq stretched out his fingers, and the bird's beak darted forward, its dry shriveled tongue extending to catch one dark red drop. Immediately the raven was completely transformed; muscle gripping its bones, wings flapping strongly, its plumage gleaming black. Only the eye had not been restored. Then it hopped over to where Raven lay, and trailed its feathers over her sleeping form.

At this the girl was no longer there. Instead a small black pearl lay in the snow. Vrork thrust his empty socket forward. "Give it here."

His ward reached down and picked up the gem. Within it, he could see Raven, still slumbering softly away. He drank in the sight of her for a scant few precious seconds. Then he placed the pearl in the hollow of the raven's skull.

Vrork took off without another word. He beat furiously aloft, ascending into the sky. His flight was straight and true to the horizon. Kultuq watched them go.

"Fly," he whispered. "Don't stop."

The immortal turned back about.

In the valley behind him, something titanic arose.

Its lines were sharp and jagged, the downpour seeming to have crystallized into a more stable form. A single point stuck into the ground, and the rest grew up from there, thin, but growing long and high to finish in a hook that curved backwards. It reminded him of a plow blade.

Kultuq picked up his club and spear, ineffectual he knew, but still reassuring. Towards the front of the Dream, something was hanging off a protruding edge. A green teardrop. When he looked closely, he discerned what was inside of this swaying seed pod. A form, curled up on itself as though asleep, crouching like a fetus waiting to be born.

C'thulhu.

Then the Nightmare moved forward.

As it did, earth and sky split open at its tips. The Dreaming pulled away from its touch, the sides of the landscape peeled back to reveal the anarchy of formless dream-stuff that lay beneath it. Kultuq watched this horror's approach. It's just a dream, he told himself. And he was a dreamer. He was not helpless, he knew how to affect his dreams.

So Kultuq made himself large. As big as that thing. No, bigger! He was a titan in his own right now, the mountains mere rocks at his feet, forest a grove of splinters.

And still the Dream reared high above him. It bore down on his last stand.

The warrior flung his spear, and saw it rebound off its target without affect. He raised his club in readiness. And then, he grinned.

"They're going to sing songs about her. Raven, the girl who saved the world! It's a great feeling… when people sing songs about you."

The towering disaster swept towards him. He stood his ground, and glared fixedly into the great green eye. This was _his_ nightmare. The greatest dream that had ever been, bearing an entity that had come to surpass his fear of death. Too big, too much there for anyone to even try to understand. Your only recourse was to fear them.

And yet…

"You saved her."

The Nightmare was almost upon him, and the ageless man was forced to smile up at it.

"If not for you, she would have died. For that, I thank you. But by my life, I swear, _you will not TOUCH HER AGAIN!!!_"

Kultuq the Undying screamed and charged, swinging his stick with all his strength.

He collided with the enemy.

The raven continued to fly towards the door to the waking world.

The Dream of C'thulhu followed, gaining ground with every moment.

It left behind it the broken, dying body of Vandal Savage.

Everything was fading into the snow, blending with brightness and light. His time had come at last. There was regret, and memories, and the fading sense of self. I am called Kultuq, he thought. Remember me.

The light became golden.

-_You must live_-

And he was restored, completely healed.

For a moment Kultuq lay there disbelieving.

Then off in the distance, he saw C'thulhu's Nightmare had overtaken Vrork. It bent down to consume the furiously striving spirit-bird.

NO! I won't let you! This is a dream. My dream!

And Kultuq knew. Sometimes in dreams, when things don't go the way you know they should, you have the option to start over, and try again. So that's what he did. Kultuq picked himself up. And went back.

The Dream once again stood before him, and he hefted his spear and threw. Before it could even connect he had turned his head. Had he been right to assume…?

YES! Vrork was just as far away now as he had been a moment past. Since Raven was with him, her own status as a dreamer prevented her from being drawn back with his dream. They could make it! He just had to keep returning! The monster moved against him, leaving formlessness in its wake. He shifted his last weapon, feeling eager and keenly aware. The blade bore down, and he lifted his club and swung.

Again it crushed him. Once more, Kultuq watched the horror chase down its prey.

Dazzling diamond light restored him, and he pulled them both back to that same point.

Vrork was even farther along than before, and Kultuq flung his spear. But this time when he did, he felt a stab of pain in his stomach.

With it came the certainty that someone was there with him.

"Who's there?" he coughed hoarsely.

-_I am_-

The Nightmare approached, and he could not take his eyes off of it. "What are you?"

-_A dream_-

"Whose?" he spit, and charged.

-_Yours_-

Kultuq threw himself into battle time and time again, repeating the same dream. But even as he fought, he questioned.

"Where did you come from?"

The stream of light surrounded him, and he was repaired.

-_Long ago, in a place that no longer exists, life first came to be on a world that orbited twin suns. That life flourished. In time it learned much about its home, and all this was observed by a moon that floated beside its celestial partner_-

Kultuq got up and attacked once more. Fell, and rose anew. The Nightmare did not have its dreamer, so it could not oppose his dreaming will. But at the same time, he could not defeat it. The two of them were locked in seeming stalemate. And yet, with every death he avoided…

-_This moon watched over its planet's children. It heard their dreams and songs. In doing so, it came to have a dream of its own. The moon hoped that one day, some of those wondrous life-forms would walk across its own surface, so that it might feel the touch of life. It waited patiently for its dream to come true. Until_…-

Whenever he rose now, Kultuq felt himself weaker than before. His muscles trembled and ached, and new pain came that did not go away as it always had. With mounting horror, he realized that he could not keep doing this forever. Possibly not even much longer.

-_One day the voices from the planet changed to screams. The twin suns grew vast, then shrank in upon themselves. And finally they exploded_-

He could no longer lift his spear to throw. So Kultuq bulled forward swinging both arms wildly. Vrork was halfway home now. Fly, bird, fly!

-_The planet was destroyed, with all its beautiful dreamers. The moon saw this before it too died, reduced to bits of rock that were thrust outwards to trail in the wake of the destroying force. To one of those traveling stones there clung the lost and unfulfilled dream_-

"Come and get me," Kultuq rasped and spit up blood. So it did.

-_Over time, as it mourned its futility, the dream changed. It gained a new purpose. To touch life. Any life. The first that it could find. Whatever being first came to it, the dream was now determined to protect it. To keep it from dying as all the others had. I was now a dream of immortality. I followed the trail of life, but came always too late. Then at last, the meteorite found itself over a world that teemed with life, and I guided it down to be with them_-

Can't feel my hands anymore, blood running in my eyes. Kultuq lowered his head and stumbled forward.

-_Soon a dreamer approached me. In his thoughts, he yearned only to live. I rejoiced, and as the man slept beside the meteor, I answered his wish and became your dream. I am the dream of life that has protected you always, Kultuq, and always will. So now_…-

His body fell onto the snow, and blood spattered the pristine surface.

-_I must ask you to stop_-

Kultuq came back from the brink of death, to find he could no longer move.

But still, though the agony wracked him almost more than he could bear, he reached back and forced their return again, just before C'thulhu's Dream could reach Raven.

As soon as he did it, Kultuq sank face-first to the earth.

-_You must stop_- the golden dream pleaded with him. –_It is killing me as surely as it is you. I cannot let you die, but I cannot face it again. Please, for your own sake, just stay down_-

"No," the caveman groaned, tried to rise, and failed. Far away, Vrork was tantalizingly close to the exit.

But the Nightmare was about to consume him.

"NOOO!" Kultuq roared, and wrenched them back.

His body stretched across the plain. The Dream passed over him, ripping apart the world. He watched it go. There was nothing left in him to give.

Something glowing moved into his field of vision.

The dream of immortality now bore the outline of a man, but inside it was all light. Only dim now, a weak hazy ember compared to the brilliance of before.

"Finally we meet," Kultuq murmured with a smile. "Will you die first, or do I? How does it work?"

-_It makes no difference_- the dream shook its head. -_I am all that keeps you alive, and you are the very basis of my being. Apart we are lost. You must stop this. You must live_-

Kultuq wearily closed his eyes with a sigh. But immediately they snapped back open.

"Do something." He struggled, but nothing more came. His blood continued to leak out of him. He was helpless. "Go and save her. I command it."

-_Please, you cannot_…-

"Not without her! Do you hear me? I won't live another second without Raven. I want her alive more than I want myself. She has to live!"

-_I am your dream. I exist only for you_-

"I release you!" Kultuq spit. The Dream of C'thulhu was closing in, just a few more moments and it would drag her back into itself. "Go and be her dream! Just save her!"

-_But what can I do?-_

"_Do something!_" the dying man wretched and hacked up his life. "You're my dream, aren't you?! DON'T LET HER DIE!!!"

He sobbed and buried his face in the snow. Tears mixed in and melted the dream ice from their presence.

The dream of life gazed down at him.

-_You must live_- it whispered.

Then it turned away.

Before the Gate of Dreams, a Nightmare opened its maw to retake its dreamer.

-_C'THULHU FHTAGN!_-

The Dream paused.

Slowly, it twisted about, its target momentarily forgotten. Vrork flew on.

-_Hunzamblet Awkths. Svk tlambkeb I'a! I'a!_-

Kultuq lay listening in absolute shock. The dream, his dream, was intoning the worship of C'thulhu. But where had it learned that song, he wanted to ask?

His curiosity dissipated when the giant Dream came to loom over them both.

The dream of life continued to sing and sway, and the monster studied them closely, like bugs that were trying to communicate with it. Briefly Kultuq wondered just what his dream was telling it. He shifted his head, feeling bone crack and groan. His eyes sought out the horizon.

A tiny black speck was on the verge of reaching a shining portal.

Over his head, the Nightmare of C'thulhu gave a rumbling noise. The green proto-C'thulhu dipped down to sway nebulously above their heads.

When its light touched them, the dream of life stuttered to a halt.

Instantly the Dream reared up. It howled. Talons burst out from its sides, and the hideous conglomeration came swooping down.

Kultuq's eyes were open. He saw death's approach but did not care.

Two ravens had just passed out of dreams.

His life faded, and he closed his eyes with a satisfied smile.

The Dream fell upon him.

* * *

Vrork emerged between the peaks of the Crimean Mountains, as vast as a roc and fast as lightning. He sped across the surface of the Earth, passing over the breadth of an entire continent and above the warm ocean. The place that called to him was close now. Drawing abreast of a teeming city on the coast, he reached an island with a tower.

The dream-raven passed through it, and then on to a place that waited just for him. Freedom, he sang. So sweet.

* * *

Beast Boy counted the pops. About two seconds in between them now, at any moment the bag's contents would start to burn. Quickly he wrenched open the microwave door and snatched out the bag.

"Hot, hot, hot," he breathed. Point away from face, open top, pour and enjoy. The hungry teen deposited the bag's contents in the bowl, pausing only to pop a few kernels of buttered popcorn in his mouth before sauntering into the living area. Almost time for his favorite show, _Who's The Dumbest?_, and nothing was going to make him miss it. Fortunately, there wasn't anything going down today. Time to do some serious vegging out.

Beast Boy hopped over the back of the couch without spilling a kernel, flicking on the TV as he did. He placed the bowl on the sofa's armrest, intending to stretch out along its length. Raven was already laying there, so instead he settled for propping his feet on the coffee table. The show was just coming on now.

"_All right, folks, it's time to ask yourself… 'Who's The Dumbest_?'"

The popcorn bowl went flying.

Beast Boy bolted upright. His heart was beating so loud he couldn't hear the television; tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead he depressed the signal on his belt buckle. Several times, just to be sure, and so hard he thought he might break it. Then he just stood and stared.

A few minutes later Cyborg and Starfire entered the room, followed closely by Robin.

"You OK, BB?" his best friend called as they came over.

"Is there something on the television you wish for us to watch?" Starfire glided a few feet off the floor.

He looked at them like they were insane, opening and closing his mouth.

"Beast Boy?" Robin was growing concerned now. Was this a gag?

Finally the team prankster raised his finger and pointed at the couch.

They all trooped curiously over to join him.

Starfire hit the ground like a rock, and Robin reeled. Cyborg stared with all of his senses and sensors. Within his brain, the scene before him was frozen; Raven, curled up in her cloak, eyes closed and seemingly asleep. Silence reigned.

Beast Boy found his voice at last. "Is she breathing?" he whispered.

It was Robin who moved in to check. He removed a glove and touched two fingers to the side of her neck. "She's alive." His words were thick with relief. "Let's get her to the infirmary."

Cyborg tried to move but found that his legs wouldn't obey the command. Starfire sprang up and brushed Robin aside to lift the form of their slumbering teammate in her arms. Then the alien princess floated swiftly out of the room, whispering in her own native language to Raven. The other Titans trailed closely behind her. They did not speak. The television remained unwatched.

* * *

It wasn't a dream. That's what they all had to keep telling each other.

When Cyborg reported that there was nothing wrong with Raven, they all started crying.

Standing about her sickbed, the reunited team gazed down at their friend and wept. Robin and Starfire hugged one another fiercely. Cyborg put an arm around Beast Boy's shoulder, who gripped his hand in reassurance as the relief and suppressed grief flowed out of him. They had lived with their sorrow for so long now; a pain so intense it seemed odd to find it could be dispelled this quickly. Just by the sight of one person's breast rising and falling slowly. That was all it took.

As far as their tests could tell, the sorceress was suffering from exhaustion, nothing more. It didn't appear to be a coma, but there was still no way of telling when she would wake. After a brief bedside deliberation, Robin outlined a plan. They would each take two hour shifts. That would give them all a decent night's rest, and someone would always be at Raven's side.

The first hour was a shared session, by unanimous decision. They didn't speak at all during that time. A bit of crying, but not as bad as before. The sound of the heart monitor was a steady reassurance.

An hour went by swifter than ever, it seemed. At last it came time for three of them to depart.

Beast Boy had the first shift. He sat by the bed and gazed at her face. For nearly three months there had been only pictures to remind him, and precious few of those since Raven was not inclined to pose for photographers. Starfire had removed her outfit and replaced it with a hospital gown. Her bare arms now rested on top of the sheet, and Beast Boy realized he couldn't recall ever having seen Raven out of uniform. He had thought he never would.

After half an hour, he finally decided that he would talk to her. But what to say?

"Hi Raven." He kept his voice soft, just in case. "It's Beast Boy. Well, actually," and he leaned in a little closer, "My real name's Garfield. Like the cat. Garfield Logan. I never told you before because, well, I thought you'd make fun of me, or that you just didn't care. That wasn't an insult! I mean…"

He felt tears coming then, and when the trembling took hold of him Garfield could no longer speak. His nose was leaking, and his face was burning, and he honestly didn't think he had cried this hard in his life. Not even when he learned that his parents were gone. His stomach hurt.

A few minutes later, it had subsided.

"I wanted you to come back so much," he sobbed, and sniffed. "You're magic, right? When I was a kid, I believed in magic. I even tried to do it myself. But it didn't work, and I stopped believing. Even after I became a shape-shifter, and saw all these amazing things, I never thought that any of it was magic. Until I met you."

Raven lay unmoving, her face pale and peaceful. Of a sudden, Garfield bent over and laid his head beside hers. He closed his eyes and breathed in, shuddering at the sensation of the girl's fresh scent. It actually made him feel tired, and when he realized this he pulled himself back up. No going to sleep. What if she woke up? Raven needed him to be strong now. To keep himself awake, he started talking again.

"I met a girl. Her name's Ojryu, and she's a princess. Can you believe it? I'll introduce you both after you wake up. Oh, and I bought you some new books, and a couple of CDs, maybe on my next shift I'll play them for you, and, I beat the Secret Ultra-Boss in _Mighty Mighty Singing Prince_, and, I've been sleeping great, and, there's a movie coming out where…"

He noticed that he was smiling, and couldn't stop. This continued until the end of his shift.

* * *

A full day passed.

Cyborg checked the heart monitor again. Looking good. He paced about the room, every few moments glancing at the only other occupant. Whenever he turned around, he hoped to see her eyes upon him. But she hadn't moved since they brought her in, and he was starting to grow worried again. What if there was something wrong with her and he had missed it? What if she was getting worse by the minute?

No. Not gonna happen. She had come back to them. The world could be unfair, but not this much, he hoped. Raven wouldn't do that to them. He knew how strong she was.

"I knew you weren't dead," he spoke suddenly. Maybe he should explain that. "What I mean is, I knew you were gone, but really, that just meant I didn't know where you were. And there's a lot about you I don't know. Where you're from, who your family is, why you are the way you are. It was just another blank spot. It didn't mean you were dead. I thought to myself, 'Just give it time. She'll be back.'"

He crossed to her bedside, knelt, and took one of Raven's hands in his. "Thank you. Thank you for coming back. For saving us when we needed you the most. You see this world around us? It's here because of you. So please," and he pressed her smooth fingers to his cheek. "Wake up. Open your eyes and look around. Please wake up so we can tell you…"

Cyborg brushed his metal hand tenderly over her hair.

"How much we all love you."

Did she stir just then? He played back the sequence from his memory, but still, he couldn't tell.

Yet it was enough to get him through the day.

* * *

Starfire lay in the bed next to Raven, staring up at the ceiling. The warrior-maiden had finally decided to tell her friend about Robin, and had found herself hard-pressed to stop. There was a chance that the unemotional enchantress might find such a topic annoying, even in sleep, but if so, she had given no outward sign. That was not terribly reassuring. But Starfire always chased away her concerns by the simple, undeniable fact that her mysterious friend was back.

"Beast Boy cried himself to sleep for a week," she whispered softly. "And did you hear? Cyborg defeated the 'blankety-blank dishwasher' device! No more dishwashing duty! Everyone has been asking about you, all the other Titans, and even some villains expressed interest as to where you might be. Robin chose not to tell anyone."

She turned her head to view the composed features of her teammate.

"He grieved for you. We all did, but I believe Robin more than anyone. He felt that he had failed you in the end. Not that he admitted as much to me, but it was obvious. He is terribly unforgiving towards himself, and I do not know why."

Starfire curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. "There is nothing more to be aggrieved of. You are home and safe. The worst is all behind us now."

She was feeling drowsy, in spite of having gotten some sleep.

"When you are ready to wake, Raven, we will be here for you."

* * *

Robin called Cyborg to watch Raven, and then carried Starfire off to bed. The Boy Wonder took up his vigil then. It had been thirty-seven hours since her return, and she still showed no signs of waking. He was not unaware of the reality of their situation. Soon they would have to start an intravenous drip, just to keep her from growing any weaker. If she didn't wake soon, he would call in a specialist. Or a hundred, if need be, and magic-users, shamans, scientists, anyone he could think of to try and help her. But for the time being, he still just hoped. A pot of freshly-brewed herbal tea lent a sweet savor to the air. Just in case.

He talked to her. Also just in case.

"Aqualad is coming by tomorrow. He's really looking forward to seeing you again. I heard that the Kraken's Coils erected a statue in your honor. They think of you as their savior. And a lot of artists up top made songs and art about you, even if they didn't know it was you."

He got up and trekked slowly about the darkened chamber. No lights to disturb her rest. She was just resting. Please let it be only that.

"I know what I am, Raven." Robin's voice was serious. "I try so hard to be perfect, and never make a mistake. But even when I do, I always work to fix it. Life treated me really bad once."

He drew to a stop and gazed down on his silent audience. "I lost my family. If someone hadn't been there to look out for me, I don't know what I might have become. Sometimes I think it must have been the same with you. Something bad happened early on in your life, and it left you in a lot of pain. But we were both saved."

There was the beep of machines, and the sound of his own heartbeat. Raven's lips were slightly parted. Robin stared at them.

And then he was bending down over her, his face moving to within an inch of the girl's gray mouth. The next words were so soft they were almost inaudible. But they were said.

"I love you."

Closer now, almost touching, lips, only a slip away, from...

"But…"

And Robin drew back. "It's Vandal Savage who's in love with you. The way I'm in love with Starfire. I only figured that out after you were gone. Some detective, huh?"

Cut it out. Self pity doesn't apply here. Just be honest. "When I see him again, I'll thank him. I know he's the one who rescued you. That leather bag we found around your neck was his. As far as I'm concerned, that makes the slate clean between us."

Wearily the leader of the Titans returned to his seat and lowered himself into it. "We're going to keep fighting, and trying to save lives. And yeah, maybe sometimes I won't be able to save everybody. But I hope there'll be someone else there who will. Maybe that's you, Raven. I really hope so."

When Robin looked up, Raven was watching him.

She woke up, he thought.

"Raven." It came out as little more than a croak.

She blinked. Then closed her eyes and turned her head. Robin kept perfectly still.

"Is this a dream?"

Her voice. Weak, and raspy. But real.

"No." The tears were sliding out beneath his mask. "It's not a dream. You're home."

Deep violet orbs opened again, and looked about the lightless room. She coughed. "My throat hurts."

Quickly Robin reached out for the teapot and poured her a cup. Offering it to Raven, he couldn't help but marvel at the sight of her raising her slim, elegant fingers. They shook slightly, and Robin found that his own hands were trembling as well. She sat up, and together they eased the cup slowly to her lips.

Raven took a brief sip, swallowed, and grimaced slightly, but when Robin would have taken the cup away she held it back, and determinedly drank some more. When she was finished, the sorceress collapsed back onto her pillow.

"It is," she murmured. "It's real. This is good."

Her hands stroked the sheet that covered her. Looking up to find her friend leaning anxiously over her, Raven smiled, and reached out to touch his face gently. "You look terrible," she uttered faintly.

Robin gasped out a sob, clutching her fingers. "You look wonderful!"

The petite mage took a deep breath, and held it. For several seconds. Just when Robin thought something might be wrong, she let it out and looked back to him.

"Can I have some more tea?"

He hastily refilled her cup. Taking it from him, Raven blew on it, then shot a glance around the room. "Why is it so dark in here?"

The masked Titan reached for a light switch. When he flicked it on, they both winced. Her tea finished, the sorceress handed it back to her attendant. Her face now had a trace of confusion in it.

"Have I been away?"

Robin nodded.

"How long?"

"Nearly three months."

Raven shivered. The shaking grew worse, and she covered her face with her hands. The bed began to glow and rattle, the windows cracked, black lightning flickered.

Robin's arms came around her shoulders. They held one another for a time, taking comfort from their shared presence. And the feelings passed.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered tearfully. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, Raven."

Raven pulled away. At the expression on her face, Robin shrank back.

She looked pissed.

"Is that what you've been telling yourself? For three months? I ought to slap you for being so stupid!"

For a moment it looked like she would. But instead, Raven just sighed.

"I guess you can't help yourself. You're as bad as Beast Boy. So instead I'm going to say… Thank you. For wanting to protect me."

When he realized that he was not in immediate danger of being slapped silly, Robin grinned and seated himself on the bed beside her. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed."

Raven ducked her head. "I suppose not." She picked absently at the fabric of her gown. "Though I usually sleep in the nude."

Dead silence.

The spellbinder flicked her eyes up at him. Robin's mouth was so wide she could have counted all of his teeth.

"I'm kidding, Boy Wonder."

His jaw came back up. "Oh."

"Right then." Raven drew her knees up. Resting her head on them, she gave him a meaningful stare. "So can you call the others in here?"

It took him two tries to find his communicator. Less than a minute after he pressed it, the room was filled with shouts and screams, hugs and tears, crying and laughter and the sounds of over two dozen different green animals.

This was home.

* * *

Three days later, after she was certain there was nothing wrong with her, Raven told them that she was leaving.

"What?!" Cyborg gaped.

"Why?!" Starfire wailed.

"Savage," Robin nodded.

Raven inclined her head in agreement. "He saved me. And he's still out there somewhere. Lost. I have to find him."

"But," Beast Boy's face was in a pitiful state, "You just got back. How can you leave already?"

"It could be dangerous to go so soon." That was Aqualad now. But Raven had made up her mind.

"The longer I wait, the colder the trail gets. Last time I took too long to help a friend, and lost her forever." The girl from Azerath glanced down at her hands. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

They all followed her to the main doors. Pleading. Questioning. She answered them patiently. Everything was made ready. She was determined to go.

"Then we're all going too," Cyborg decided, and crossed his arms decisively.

Raven had reached the doors, and now they crowded around her. Maybe I should have just left a note, the introvert thought glumly.

"I can't take any of you with me. I'm not even sure where I'm going. Savage could be anywhere by now."

The prince of Atlantis raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound any more comforting, Raven."

Starfire bounced up and down in agitation. "But this is so sudden! If you only stay, we could try and find out more! We could ask Lilq/emo to help you! Or we could…"

Robin reached out and took his lover's hand. "Star." She looked down at him beseechingly, imploringly. But he stayed firm. "She has to."'

They grew quiet then. Suddenly Beast Boy stepped forward and hugged Raven. He dutifully ignored the expression that crossed her face. "Don't stay away long. Let us know that you're all right," he whispered into her ear.

Raven pursed her lips. Wrinkled her brow. And with a desultory sigh, she hugged him back. "I promise."

Cyborg moved in, followed by the rest, until much to the goth Titan's dismay, she found herself in a group hug. She let it go on for as long as she could stand.

"You can stop anytime."

They did. Raven looked carefully at all her friends. It was amazing just how many she had. When had it become possible for so many people to care about her? This was so much harder than when she had left Azerath. But it needed to be done.

"I'll keep in touch," she promised. "I'm not just going to disappear."

"You better not," Cyborg warned. "Everybody's got email nowadays, Dark Girl."

The tiny sorceress pulled up her hood. She gave them all a slight smile.

Then, pushing open the Tower's doors, she stepped out into the light.

* * *

Raven took a few steps and stopped.

The early morning surf was a low, soft rush. Seabirds called, and the sun had just barely risen above the horizon.

Someone was walking up the road from the beach. His shirt and clothes were dripping wet, and he wasn't wearing any shoes. There was brine in his hair and beard. When he saw her, he raised his arms and waved in great sweeping strokes.

"I'm sorry!"

Vandal Savage stood there grinning.

"I just couldn't wait for the boat!" he called.

Raven was dumbstruck.

The girl moved a pace forward. Then another step.

She began to walk.

Her heart was pounding harder.

She began to run.

Her eyes were filling with tears.

She began to sprint.

Raven tore down the hill, as fast as her legs could take her, arms pumping, lungs gasping. The cowl fell down off her head. A few feet from where the man stood she leapt into the air and flew to him with outstretched arms. The impact spun him round and around, but he kept his footing.

Ebony magic flared up around them, gouging open the rocks and whipping the waves into a violent churning frenzy. The Titans clutched one another as they felt the whole island rattling beneath them. Just when it seemed like their home would be tossed into the sky… it all stopped.

Raven and Kultuq stood together in an acre of devastation. The mystic's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Eyes shut, teeth clenched, she clung fiercely to her paramour, oblivious to all else.

She was feeling something.

For his part, Kultuq's embrace was gentle. The look on his face was totally at peace. His large hand stroked the hair of the woman he loved. Most of his clothes had been torn to shreds, and he could feel an unprecedented amount of her body pressed into his skin. It was so very good to be alive, he reflected. Her cheek brushed over his, her eyes came into view. She looked lost. And lovely.

Then Raven darted in and kissed him, her full lips crushing against his mouth, and Kultuq felt the ache and elation of love in all its intensity.

She pulled away and rested her face against his neck, and he heard her low, throaty voice for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"You're alive."

It made him smile.

"So are you."

Raven dug her fingers into his hair, gripping him with an unbelievable strength for such a small frame. She gasped in her breaths. "You… came back to me."

Kultuq winced at the pain. "Are you still going to send me away?"

Raven laughed. Then sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Kultuq. I lied to you about that, I guess."

He knelt down, setting her feet back on the ground. The sorceress wiped at her eyes blindly, looking unintentionally gorgeous as she did so.

"All is forgiven," Kultuq smiled.

And from the ruined pocket of his vest, he withdrew a blue rose.

Raven gazed at it in wonder, and her tears came to a halt. She reached out and plucked the crumpled blossom from his hand, then brought it to her face. It smelled divine.

"May I stay with you, Raven, my love?" the immortal asked in formal tones.

In response, she took his hand in hers.

"Come and meet my friends, Kultuq."

* * *

The Dream of C'thulhu swept down upon them.

"ENOUGH."

Nothing happened.

Kultuq opened his eyes carefully. He glanced up.

The Nightmare was still there, filling the whole of his vision. Between him and it, there stood Dream.

The King of All Dreaming stared into the nascent C'thulhu's orb.

"There is no longer a place for you here. You are no one's dream now." He reached up and grasped the emerald on its chain.

"Begone to your master."

The Dream of C'thulhu made no move. As Kultuq watched blearily from face down in the snow, the teardrop housing the image of C'thulhu lost all color, becoming transparent. In contrast, the Nightmare grew darker. Hues and striations gradually faded, until only a great inky shadow loomed over them all. Or less than that. It was…

A Void.

The edges of the Dreaming around it began to move in. It was as though a hole had been cut out of the landscape, and now it was closing up. Repairing itself.

In just a few moments, the Nightmare Dream of C'thulhu was gone.

Dream turned back to where the glowing dream crouched protectively over Kultuq. "There is no more that needs to be done here," he declared softly. "For your services, I offer you both the hospitality of my castle, until you are fully recovered."

Kultuq coughed weakly. "Raven."

"She is safe at home."

Of a sudden the battered caveman found himself lying in the base of a richly appointed sleigh. Dream took a seat beside him. The king gestured. At the front of the sled a team of reindeer fashioned from ice surged forth, and then they were moving swiftly across the plains. Looking about, Kultuq began to see movement all around them. A procession was flanking their journey. Nightmares, he realized. Daydreams. Ghosts and fantasies. They all emerged from hiding to bow as their prince drove by. Dream acknowledged them all with a benevolent wave of his hand.

His passenger felt himself going to sleep. He couldn't help it. Before he did, the words of the Dream King reached out to soothe him.

"Dream now. There is nothing left to fear."

* * *

"I stayed in the Palace of Dreams until I felt immortal again, at which point His Majesty returned me to Earth. The rest of the trip back to you I made myself."

"That's quite a story." Raven sipped her drink.

"I'll say." Lilq/emo floated in a dark blue orb. "Riveting stuff, actually. I know some people who could turn it into a fabulous blockbuster. Make you all famous throughout the dimensions. You want I should call them?"

"No thanks." Kultuq leaned back in his seat and dug his toes into the pale pink sand. "You've done more than enough."

"Glad to be of service," the travel agent replied. Above them what looked like the aurora borealis played over a bright, sunny field of orange neon stars, while a polished metallic ocean hugged the shore. "I had a feeling you would like it here. And it's pretty deserted, too. Lately the clients are clamoring for more exciting venues, not too many interested in rest and relaxation."

"Give me R&R over Armageddon any day," Beast Boy sighed, and flipped down his shades. Ojryu snuggled up against him on their blanket, settling for a playful dig to the ribs to let him know she agreed.

Patty Hastings looked up from the menu. "I for one am glad it's not crowded. I don't think I could bear to wear this bathing suit in front of a bunch of strangers." She tucked in her shirt and adjusted the brim of her big floppy sunhat.

"You should cover up less," Cyborg advised her from his position neck-deep in sand. "Could use a little more sun, I say."

She responded by rapping him on the head with her sandal. "Liar! You just want me to flash a lot of skin."

"What's the big deal?" the mech-tech grinned. "I'm not wearing anything under this sand."

A glowing black pitcher of drinks suddenly hovered over him.

"You'll be wearing this next if you're not careful."

Robin broke off a kiss with Starfire at that. "Before you do, Raven, do you think we could get a refill?"

"Be sure to leave some for Aqualad when he comes back in." The princess of Tameran gestured to the distant form of the prince of tides swimming lazily on the surface of the sparkling silver ocean.

"I'll ask the staff to keep the drinks coming," Lilq/emo promised. A ripple passed through his sphere. "Hold on there, I'm getting some info on a new site that just opened up. Would it be all right if I left you to your devices?"

Beast Boy waved lazily. "No problem, dude."

"We'll ring when we're ready to head back home," Kultuq smiled. Their agent blinked in acknowledgment and slid out of the dimension.

The undying man took off his sunglasses and glanced around the beach. "However could we leave all this?" he mused.

Lounging back in her seat, eyes hidden behind reflective shades, Raven followed his gaze and shrugged. "It's okay."

He cast her a sharp glance, and the sorceress flashed a smirk. "Still working on 'happy.' Give me more than a day, why don't you?"

"How would you like sand in your swimsuit?"

"I'm wearing a swimsuit?" Raven's smile grew wider. "It's so small I couldn't tell."

Kultuq groaned. "You're evil, do you know that?"

"You love it," she shot back, and the immortal laughed.

"I suppose I do."

"Excuse me."

Kultuq looked up to find Robin standing beside his chair. The young hero's voice was now lacking any playful quality. "I need to tell you something."

Everyone grew quiet. Raven lifted her eyewear speculatively to watch.

The two warriors studied one another. Then Robin extended his hand.

"Thank you for saving Raven, Vandal Savage."

The former supervillain raised an eyebrow. He reached up and clasped the boy's grip. "You're welcome." The handshake parted. "And please call me Kultuq. Vandal Savage is a stupid name."

Raven jerked up beside him, and her lover turned to grin at her. "Just don't spread it around. It's personal. You understand, right Robin?"

He nodded and went back to join Starfire. Raven reached out and placed her hand over that of the man she knew loved her more than anything.

"Thank you too," the mage reborn whispered. "For loving me that much."

He leaned towards her, and the two of them shared a kiss. They drew apart a bit, and Kultuq murmured, "You make me glad to have lived so long, Raven."

"Well, in that case," she leaned back and toyed with her drink, "Would you consider shaving the beard? It itches."

Kultuq choked, and guffawed. He threw himself back in his chair and howled with laughter.

The girl closed her eyes, listening to his warm spirits.

That feels good, Raven thought.

* * *

The raven flew down to land on its master's shoulder. "They're doing all right," it croaked.

Perched on a windowsill, Dream looked up from the book he was reading and nodded. His familiar scanned the tome curiously. "What are you reading about, kid?"

The embodiment of all hopes reached up and stroked the bird's feathers. "Dreams, my friend. Of dreams that are sinful and myriad. Introductions and choices. Stirring and rising. Secrets and answers. Enjoyable, fearsome, and getaways. Of dreams that are returned."

The raven shook its head, confused, and flew off to leave its lord to his thoughts.

Dream stared out the window of his palace at the night sky. He thought about the tales that had ended. Of a dream so huge that it became a Nightmare. About destiny.

The prince of stories pondered. Could anyone really have foreseen how all this would end? He found himself amazed by it. How two lonely beings could meet and love, brought together by one tiny dream that had saved them all. A dream born ages past on a nameless moon, orbiting a far-flung planet whose only intelligent inhabitants had chosen to die. Using their knowledge of reality, they had caused their twin suns to supernova, destroying the solar system and erasing their entire species' future. They had done this out of hope. The desperate, futile hope that their sacrifice might spare the rest of the universe from sharing their fate.

The fate of enslavement to an insane horror.

An alien god-beast.

One that had descended on their world first from its neighboring star.

Clinging to a lump of space-debris, that insignificant dream had trailed in the monster's wake, searching for some life to dream it, always arriving too late to find any. Until at last its course had brought it to Earth, where the Dream it followed had been forced to remain overlong by another dream. There it found the strength to resist its ancient nemesis. For love.

That's what this story comes down to, Dream reflected. Love.

With that he closed the book and sent it on to the Library of Dreams.

**FIN**.


End file.
